


Omphalos

by FrostedGemstones22



Category: Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 219,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omphalos: The center of beginning. When Elsa tumbled through the center of the universe, she finds herself among Vikings and Dragons, and realizes that a queen is a queen wherever they end up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Got you!" Elsa's arms tightened around her four-year-old niece and the little girl squealed and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I win. Time to go home, right?" She nudged the little girl, and tugged on her pig-tales.

"No fair. One more!" The girl cried, "I don't want to go home yet. Mom makes me eat carrots and gross things for dinner."

"Ah, but they're good for you." Elsa chuckled, and bopped the child's nose with a finger.

"We could miss dinner. Then I could eat whatever I wanted." The girl said, proud of her skills to avoid a problem.

"It doesn't work like that, honey." Elsa sighed, and rubbed her golden hair, "You're braid is coming out."

She leaned down and tightened the braid back together, much to the child's chagrin. She saw the disappointed look on the child's face.

"Ophelia, what's the matter?" She asked, and Ophelia shrugged, "Carrots are hardly something to cry over."

"Mom's so busy now that I'm having a 'new sibling'," Ophelia scrunched her nose up, "And Daddy is visiting his family now, so I'll be all alone if you bring me home."

Elsa rose up, and she frowned. She vividly remembered the acute feeling of loneliness as a child, and saw a little of herself in the toddler. The sky was darkening though, and Anna would worry if her daughter was not returned soon, no matter how pregnant and tired she may be. Elsa had been taking care of Ophelia more and more lately. At this point, she was almost ready to break, for she hated seeing her upset.

"Ophie, how about this. I get our favorite ice-cream, and after dinner, we'll play in your room all night." She said, "But we need to go home now."

"Ice-cream with chocolate sauce?" The little girl prompted, and Elsa nodded. She had inherited the love of chocolate from both her mother and her aunt.

"A whole bucket of it." Elsa promised.

"Then I guess I can go back." Ophelia decided, and Elsa chuckled.

"A wise choice, my dear princess." She curtsied, and the girl collapsed into giggles.

She dropped Ophelia off with her mother (and a plate of steaming vegetables waiting for her) to do some paperwork for the kingdom while her niece ate. After just five years, things had calmed down significantly. It was still worrisome to a few about her magic, but she was not still persecuted for it. The affairs had been simple, and no one had been really badgering her to marry like Anna thought they would. There was the occasion bump along the road, but other than that, Elsa was content with her life.

After about two hours, Elsa went down to the kitchens and retrieved the ice-cream and chocolate sauce, and went to Ophielia's room. Anna stood at her door, a cross look on her face.

"Anna." Elsa greeted, "Is the ice-cream too much? I did promise her, but I suppose if you don't want her to-," Elsa began, shrugging away her sister's face, but Anna sighed.

"Elsa, look, I love that you take Ophelia out, but it worries me when she comes back bloody." Anna said tensely, and tugged on her braids uneasily.

"Bloody?" Elsa echoed, and Anna nodded, pressing her lip into a thin line.

"Look, I don't know what's worse. That you didn't know, or that you let it happen." There was disapproval in her tone, something that Elsa rarely heard addressed to her. And she was a little shocked.

"Where?" Elsa said.

"On her leg. Her knee especially. I wondered why she wouldn't let me touch her stockings." Anna commented, tilting her head. Her expression softened, "I suppose it's not going to kill her, and maybe the ice-cream will make her feel better. I yelled her at her a bit, I guess." She admitted.

Elsa nodded, and patted her sister's stomach, "You go and sleep. I'll get her into bed, and talk to her about not telling me about the cut." Anna looked torn, but nodded.

"Yes, she does listen to you, I guess. More than me it seems sometimes." There was a wistful tone in her voice, and Elsa felt her breath hitch. She was lousy at comforting her sister, because she'd been out of practice most of her life. Instead, she nodded and entered the room.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt your leg?" Elsa asked, dropping the ice cream onto the table.

"Well I didn't want to go home! It's not even that big-look." Ophelia kicked out her leg, and Elsa winced. It was pretty bad. It stretched from just above her foot to her knee, where it looked like something big had imbedded itself into her leg, which she had taken out.

"Ophelia! When did this happen?" Elsa dropped to examine it.

"I don't know. When we were playing. I fell down a little hole thing with a lot of rocks, and I guess it hurt. My hands got dirty trying to get out, but I did!" She said with pride. She got right up in Elsa's ear and whispered, "Do you want to know the best part?" She asked.

Elsa could hardly imagine that there was an upside to this. "What?"

"I got a dragon scale." She said proudly, and Elsa tried to hide her disapproving face.

"Oh?" She asked lightly. Ophelia nodded, and ducked under her pillows and dropped something in her aunt's hand. It looked just like a normal, average black shiny stone, and Elsa made a hum of half-approval.

"No! Hold it to the light!" Ophelia said in exasperation, "Duh."

"Oh, silly me." Elsa said, and humored the small girl, holding it up. It glowed a thousand different blues, and the hues danced off the room. In the light, it looked almost translucent, like the harbor on the sunniest of days when there wasn't a single ripple to disturb the water. Elsa nearly dropped it in surprise.

"It's special," Elsa recovered her shock, "But how do you know it's a dragon scale?" She questioned the small one, handing back the stone. Ophelia tucked it away tightly, and gave her aunt an exasperated look.

"Because it is." She said, a phrase derived from her mother's 'because I said so'. When she saw Elsa's face, she shrugged, "Because I've dreamed about it."

"Oh, well, then." Elsa said, "It must be true, I suppose. Now how about that ice-cream?"

The next morning, Elsa headed out to where they had been playing to find that hole. From the way Ophelia had described it, it was fairly large and she could have been really hurt if she didn't fall where she did. With such a place so close within her woods, Elsa felt that if it was a danger, she should do something about the hole.

She wasn't sending out people to fill it just yet, because everything seemed big to a four-year-old. Also, she wanted to see if there were any more 'dragon scales' around, just out of morbid curiosity.

She easily located the hole in broad-daylight, where as yesterday it was dimming before Ophelia got hurt. It stretched a couple feet across, and was like a whole part of the earth had just fallen out. There were a few little alcoves, and Elsa saw that Ophelia had fallen into the closest one, which was hardly a foot deep. She saw no more scales on that, but a glimmer of blue farther down caught her eye.

She leaned down, on her knees, and reached a few feet to pluck it out. It shone with the same brilliance that Ophelia's had last night, something that Elsa had imagined to just be a addled brain.

"I told you." The voice nearly knocked her over.

"Ophelia!" Elsa barked sharply, "What in the world are you doing out here?" She demanded.

"I heard you telling Mommy you were coming back here today. I wanted to get a collection." She said innocently.

"And your mother just let you come?" Elsa had a hard time believing that, and put her hands on her hips in accusation.

"No." Ophelia shrugged, "She doesn't know I'm gone."

Elsa rubbed her forehead in exasperation. "We need go get back." Elsa said, and went to stand, but found her dress tangled on a growing patch of thorns just underneath the edge of the earth. She tugged, and Ophelia went to help her.

"No, stop, I can get it." Elsa said, but the girl was stubborn.

"But I can-," her protest was cut short when the ground crumbled beneath her feet, and she slid down fast. There was no alcove below her to catch her, and if not for Elsa's hand that grabbed her palm, she would have fallen down to where Elsa could not see light.

"I'm going to pull you up now." Elsa breathed after a terrifying moment.

"Ok." Ophelia's reply was a scares whisper. Elsa sucked in hard, and she began lifting the girl- who now seemed to act as an anvil tugging her down- up slowly. She just had contacted with her other hand when some animal danced out behind her, and altogether Elsa lost her balance as well.

There was nothing stopping the pair from falling, and all Elsa could do was tuck her arms around the tiny girl as they went down into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SECOND MOVIE: Yes, this fanfiction will have many spoilers for the second book, and takes place about three years after the end of it. So sorry if you want to read this but not be spoiled, but it most likely won't happen. SORRY!
> 
> Anyway, I got a really good response to this story, so onward we go!

They didn't die, of course, because that would be quite the depressing way to end a story that had hardly begun. No, indeed they had quite the adventure or misadventures waiting for them, it only depends on which way one chooses to see it.

Hiccup would say it was a misadventure.

Early that same morning, time and space away but not as far as one would think, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III left his house before the break of dawn to avoid the same thing he'd flew from his whole life; parents.

Instead of his father, like he'd avoided for 20 some years, today and everyday since that break in the twenty years, it was his mother.

It had been hard to readjust as the chieftain after Stoick's death, and also the reintroduction of his mother back into his life. Occasionally, she would be the mother she never was and reach across to wipe some dirt with her finger from his face, or take his clothes that he had thrown across the floor for the next day and wash them before they were clean, or she would go through and find another bottle of ale and frown at it, forgetting that Hiccup was well past the age to enjoy such beverages. With only a father before, it was simple enough.

His father let him be dirty. His father was a worse slob than he was with his clothes. His father let him drink things that burned his throat, and he would pat his only son on the back and tell him it got better on the second sip. And his mother would never be any of those things, but hell she was alive.

In fact, Hiccup had only had both parents for a year and three days (and the whole year was before he could remember anything) before they were wretched apart again and he was once again the child of a single parent.

It was more than a little difficult and awkward to co-exist with a whole totally new parent again. And now Hiccup was twenty-three and very much past the age he was considered to be a man. His mother had him when she was only 21, and most say that was much later than most to be starting to have children. His father had been a little older, but supposedly there had been some trouble conceiving Hiccup, so his age wasn't exactly comparable to his.

Hiccup? He was currently a free man. Well, as free as any chief could be.

Today, he flew away from all his troubles and people that would all pester him with the same questions: When was he taking a bride?

If Astrid were still around, this all would have been so simple. But she wasn't. Was she dead? He wouldn't ever know. She had just…disappeared. Now, living in the time he did, that was hardly surprising of a feat, people vanished unexpectedly most times. But usually it was people he faintly knew- the five-year-old son of the bread maker, an old weapon designer, the plump woman that babysat the annoying brats next door to his house. Really, he knew it could happen to anyone but Astrid wasn't just anyone.

Everyone knew she was going to be the chief's wife, and she had a certain way with people that Hiccup never excelled at. For days, people searched. Hiccup even called on his old friend Camacazi, who he had sworn off talking to a couple years back because Astrid was a little jealous, and the two searched for a week longer.

But he was a chief now, and he couldn't search forever, and soon everyone accepted she had vanished into the wind.

It was a sort of betrayal to Hiccup from everyone. Not only did everyone stop looking for her and just exist on like she never had been (even though they didn't know how not to, just like they hardly talked about Stoick except in tales of old and bravery) but even more so only after five months of her absence, people began to ask about his next choice for a wife.

Now it was a year, and people were becoming more aggressive with their rules. The elders were on his tail everyday, and soon he'd be matched with a pretty and ruthless Viking daughter of someone and he'd be forced into a marriage with them. In one part of his mind, he understood their fear. If he were to die, who would take over? It was always the son of the leader, and anything could happen in such times of uncertainty, especially since he was so determined to connect and domesticate these once dangerous dragons.

Eight years after the 'Integration' as he called it, and Berk was doing surprisingly well. Even more surprising, was that other tribes were jumping on this bandwagon too! Soon Hiccup began his first foreign affairs deals when Thuggery of the Meat-heads had appeared at his door a couple weeks after Stoick's death and half-demanded, half-asked for the magic dragons that they had. Hiccup suspected that Thuggery thought that now that the 'strong' chief was dead, it would be easy to take the dragons.

Hiccup didn't want to monopolize them; he wanted to spread them around. Perhaps Thuggery was a little too surprised when Hiccup just blinked and asked if he would like to take some of the baby dragons or dragons that were displaced after the previous alpha died.

Soon every other leader or heir was pounding at his doorstep asking for Hiccup. He willingly gave them on one condition; they don't use dragons in their usual Viking affairs. They weren't allowed to use them to take over other clans or lands, they couldn't take them and pillage villages along the European coastline, and they had to understand that these were not simply pets but an extension of themselves.

Hiccup's own tribe didn't necessarily even agree with these conditions, but one perk of being chief was no one really questioned him.

He contemplated all this as he went to his Night Fury's space. It was spring now, warm and sunny, so Toothless decided to sleep outside. All for the better; the darn dragon moved like a cat, but cats usually weren't the size of ships and knocked over his mother's bran new china and dining utensils!

Toothless was already wide-awake, happily chewing on some fish that he had most likely stolen from the bay.

"Toothless! What have I told you about stealing?" Hiccup scolded as he pried a half-eaten fish carcass from his friend's mouth. Once, even with Toothless, he wouldn't have dared to take something directly from the mouth of a dragon, but his fear had simply evaporated.

Toothless gave him an angry look, and made a motion to snap the fish right out of Hiccup's hands, but Hiccup had already thrown the fish far away. The hurt on Toothless' face was nearly enough to make Hiccup go through the brush to find it again, but he shrugged it off.

"C'mon, we should go and practice." Hiccup said, hopping on. Toothless gave a whining noise, looking back at the house and town where people were beginning to stir. Even his dragon knew that he had a job or duty that he SHOULD be doing. But honestly, if he had to sit through another awkward 'dates' with people his mother and Gobber set up, he might stick himself willingly in Toothless' mouth. That option would be far less painful.

"Oh since when do you care about that?" Hiccup asked irritably, kicking his leathery hide with his foot, and Toothless lethargically took off, and flew extra close to town, so close that a want to-be bride or elder could snatch him away. Hiccup reminded himself to make Toothless pay for that little stunt later.

Hiccup guided Toothless toward a cave area, and Toothless began to blanch, making whining noises, but Hiccup was firm. They would practice their cave flying.

When they landed, Toothless rebelled by throwing himself on the ground, and rolling over to expose where a couple of his scales had fallen out the last time he'd come here.

"Don't do that. It's not going to work," Hiccup shook his finger, "Besides, I gave you extra fish and put stuff on it to stop the hurting. You can't get better unless we practice, and who knows when we'll need these skills?"

Toothless dragged himself toward the cave at the pace of a snail, glaring at his master the whole way there. Yet, once he reached the entrance of the cave, his eyes widened and he took off suddenly.

Hiccup swore underneath his breath. "This is payback, right? Come back, buddy!" When it was clear his dragon was not coming back to him, Hiccup went running. He still hadn't mastered that tactic, what with his leg and all, and it was a difficult rhythm of his foot slapping the rock followed by a metallic clunk.

The cave had no forks, but it was dark, and when he came upon a little circle of light situated far up the cave, too far up for him to see where it ended, Toothless was pacing making little whining noises in the back of his throat.

When he saw Hiccup, he stopped pacing and waited until Hiccup approached him, then carefully walked down the bend, checking back. "I'm here, what are you showing me, buddy?" Hiccup asked, but didn't really expect an answer.

The light slowly became more vibrant as they moved, until Hiccup could almost see Toothless in the darkness. He paused in a cavern, and his nose nudged something on the ground that Hiccup's eyes couldn't pick up.

"Ugg, Toothless if this is another dead deer I swear to God-," He began, but leaned forward to see Toothless' find, but realized it was human.

And it was a woman with a young child.

He realized that Toothless must have smelled the blood, and there was quite a lot of it, but that he wouldn't have led him here if they weren't still alive. He didn't honestly know how to carry them both out at once- he'd gotten stronger, but he more feared that they were both critically injured.

"I'm taking the little girl out of the cave. Come with me, and I'll come back for the woman." He announced. He felt uneasy about leaving the woman alone, even for the short trip back outside, but the younger one was more at risk and easier to protect. Toothless obliged, and he set the golden haired girl on a soft patch of moss, and Toothless took a protective stance.

The woman was just as he'd left her, no signs that leaving her alone had been detrimental to her at all. And when he first picked her up, he almost dropped her because in this light, for a moment, he thought it was Astrid.

But when he carried her outside, he saw that he was sorely mistaken. They may have the same blonde, nearly white, hair, but this girl's face was softer, rounder. Her lips were full and her nose was tiny, and her lashes where long. She was also womanlier like than Astrid was.

Astrid, always the tomboy, had grown to be tall and skinny with a few curves as she got older, but of course, she strapped them all down tightly. This girl had a tiny waist and a larger, erm…Hiccup looked away from that area. This girl or woman, she looked around his age, perhaps a little older, was also not wearing traditional Viking garb, from any tribe. Indeed her linens seemed to hail from a faraway place that Hiccup could not even begin to imagine.

Toothless bowed down to let his master on with the two women propped in front of him, and it was a careful ride back to Berk.

OoOoOoOo

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. It was dim, and she assumed her and Ophelia to be still in the cave. She wasn't sure how far they had fallen, nor how violently, but her whole body hurt. As she moved her back, she noted it was not hard stone but soft down underneath her.

This made her open her eyes to the dark lighting, and saw the thick wooden support beams of a crudely made house. Her vision adjusted, and she had the slight strength to move her head.

Ophelia! She shot up and only relaxed when she saw her little niece on the bed next to her, and she seemed to be sleeping.

"Dear, perhaps you shouldn't wake so fast." The voice seemed to emanate from the darkness. Elsa squinted her eyes and saw a motherly looking woman with a few streaks of gray in her light brown hair and a narrow face emerge from the darkness, holding a candle.

"Hello." Elsa greeted, every queen-like, "If you do not mind, could you perhaps tell me where I am?" She asked. Elsa was sure she was not in Arendelle- everything here seemed so much dirtier and unkempt compared to her city and castle.

"The Isle of Berk,' the woman looked at her carefully, "But of course, it seems that you come from very far away." Elsa frowned, and looked at herself.

"Where have my clothes I was wearing gone?" Elsa asked. Her clothes were soft, but crude and made from animal pelts and other things.

"They were so torn, dear, I'm mending them. I didn't think you wanted to go around nude." She got up, "I'm sure you have more questions, but I must alert the chief you are awake."

Elsa tried to object, but the woman left, and Elsa plopped back on her bed and winced. She was sore all over. She raised her hands against the light and saw scars criss-crossing her hands. She looked herself all over and found many cuts, bruises, and bandages from cloth tied around her skin. But it seemed nothing was broken, which was more than she had expected.

Ophelia on the other hand seemed to have a broken leg, because it was wrapped with wooden sticks to keep it straight. Oh Odin, what was Elsa going to tell Anna? A hurt knee was one thing, but a broken leg was a whole other matter.

Even so, how was she going to explain this to Anna? Berk? Where the heck was that? How was it possible to fall through a hole in Arendelle and end up somewhere totally different that she was so unfamiliar with it had to be far outside of her own country.

She was in the middle of a breakdown, when the door re-opened and a man stepped in.

"You're crying." He stated suddenly, and his whole face froze, and Elsa glanced up at him.

"Are you the chief?" She asked, and he nodded slowly, "Don't you seem a bit young?" It was a bit hypocritical, as she had become queen at the age of 21 and all, but he already seemed a little unsure of how to deal with a crying girl, so Elsa was not confident in the rest of his skills.

"I'm twenty-three, but hey, I get that a bit." He shrugged it off, and the woman re-appeared, "I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and this is my mother, Valka." He introduced, and Elsa had to hide a scoff behind her hand.

Hiccup's face changed, "Don't laugh at my mother." He stated angrily, but his mother patted his back.

"Dear, I think it's your name." She looked at Elsa and rolled her eyes, "His father insisted it was tradition. Vikings have names like that, of course." She sighed. Elsa frowned a bit.

"Vikings?" She said slowly, then glanced around. Hiccup watched her, and saw a little light of understand, and then fear, in her eyes. She turned, looking at Hiccup, "Do you know what year it is? I just want to make sure I'm not imagining things." She questioned, almost a challenge.

Hiccup was a little taken back. Only people like him cared about what year it was, other Vikings just cared that they had their celebrations each year, but who gave a flying dragon what the actual count was.

"950." He answered, and she nodded, and he realized he could not gauge her reaction, for she kept her personal thoughts very well, or she simply was not surprised at all, "Imagining things?" He prompt, and she opened her mouth, then closed it again.

"Well, I had a nasty fall, I think." She said with a shrug.

"I did find you and your daughter in a cave." Hiccup offered, and Elsa shook her head.

"Oh no, Ophelia is my niece. I sometimes imagine that if I had children, she'd be the kind that I would like." She admitted, stroking the little girl's hair, "her leg though? Will it be okay?"

Hiccup looked at Valka, as he had not tended to their wounds. "It's broken, yes, but we Vikings are not a careful group." She said with a rueful smile, "I cast quite a many legs and arms once."

"Good. I don't even know how I'd explain to her mother about that one if it was really broken for good!" Elsa chuckled, but then suddenly stopped talking.

Hiccup coughed. "I'm so sorry, but I don't think we've caught your name. Or where you're from." He said.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, of course. I'm so- oh, well, I feel like my sister, so scatterbrained." She had a little battle whether to tell these people if she were a queen or not, but they didn't seem particularly viscous in the way that perhaps they would demand a ransom for her- even if Arendelle existed yet if what they said was true- and selfishly, perhaps if she told them she was a Queen, she'd get good treatment here. This man-Hiccup-may be a chief but she was a Queen.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Norway." She said, "Nice to meet you both." She finished a little smugly.

"Queen you say?" Valka asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes. Sole sovereign, too." Elsa added, riding on the coattails of the amazement in Valka's eyes.

"Hiccup, talk to her more. Make her feel comfortable." Valka said, going for the door. Hiccup did not like the glimmer in his mother's eyes, not one bit.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slightly afraid.

"Oh, nowhere. Well to get food. The poor dear must be starving." Valka said, and Elsa nodded in agreement. She really was quite hungry.

"I can get that." Hiccup said.

"You are the chief. Make her feel welcome." Valka said firmly, and shut the door behind her.

Hiccup didn't believe her, but all he could do was stare at the door suspiciously.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup waited until she was out of earshot to go and 'get food' (which he seriously doubted was her main reason for leaving, but he had not yet figured out all his mother's little looks) to turn to Elsa.

"So what year are you really from?" He asked point-blank. Elsa concealed her shock well. Concealing was something she'd grown up doing.

To be honest, she couldn't quite decide what was the best route to take. On one hand, she claimed she was from Arendelle in this time and they sent someone out to find it, and it didn't exist. Or it did and they had no idea who she was, then what would she look like? Or she went with honesty and claimed she was from the year 1869, and live in ridicule for imagining such silly things the entirety of the time she was here. Oh rats- she should have just made up a place, and then been thoroughly confused when they could not locate said made-up place. But that was all said and done, and now she was faced with a dilemma.

In the end, she decided to stick to the idea that she was from this year, because she didn't trust this Hiccup man at all. She wasn't even sure if she knew anything about her feelings toward him, except a weird sort of connection due to the fact they were both leaders. But it was more of a respectful feeling than anything.

"What?" She asked, frowning.

"Please. I know that face. A hundred years in the future? Two hundred?" He questioned, glancing at her. In his honesty, he wasn't even sure if his hunch was right at first. But from her 'what' which-oh, it was almost convincing- he was quite sure that she believed herself to be from another year. He half wanted to laugh and say she bumped her head too hard, but another part of him was thrilled by this idea.

"I'm from 950 BC." Elsa answered evenly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Is this how you make your guest feel comfortable?" Elsa asked disgustedly, "Interrogating them to see if they're crazy?" She asked pointedly. Hiccup grunted, realizing that perhaps his curiosity had come out a little too strongly, and shook his head. Besides, he could tell she was going to go with her lie for at least tonight, and he'd work on that later.

"Where are you from again?" He asked, glancing her over.

"Arendelle, Norway." She said tensely, and he sat straight up.

"Norway, eh?" He asked, "If I showed you a map, could you tell me where it is?"

It was Elsa's turn to be a little rude. "You have maps?" The words spilled from her lips before she knew what she was saying. The end of the sentence was of course 'in this time period' but really, with the house and all, it could be in this society too.

Hiccup looked taken back. "Yes we have maps! What kind of place do you think this is? Don't answer that." He replied, and went to a cupboard, "Norway is another popular Viking place, so these maps were made by yours truly and some fellow adventure seeking people." He informed her with pride.

While he rummaged, a thought crossed his mind, "You said you rule alone? Did you husband die or leave or run away in terror or something?" He couldn't stop from throwing that last bit in, but Elsa just quirked an eyebrow up.

"No. I've always been the Queen. I don't need a male to rule." She stated. Hiccup gave a little cough.

"What kind of place is that?" He asked, "Women have power here, but they could never be the chief!" Not that he hadn't thought that Astrid had been a much better chief than he could ever be, and had often been frustrated at such gender specific roles in the community. No one seemed to bother, though, not even Astrid questioned them, making Hiccup feel like this was at the moment useless to pursue. A Queen on her own? That was very intriguing to him.

"Perhaps my Kingdome is more advanced than yours, then?" Elsa offered up with a little smile, and Hiccup shook his head.

"No, maybe that's just the way things are here," He paused, looking at her hard, "In the year 950." Elsa still didn't budge, darn.

He pulled out the map and lay the assemblage of papers on the table in front of her, and pushed it over to her. When she looked a little surprised, he shrugged, "You got banged up pretty bad. I didn't want you to pull something walking when I could push it over." Elsa seemed surprised, and yes he admitted he'd been a bit of a jerk up until now, but it was just his boundless curiosity springing off his tongue.

Elsa took one look and shook her head. "The shape is wrong. The river should also be more over to the left, and it becomes a lake here." She pointed to the middle of his blue squiggly line. He scoffed.

"The best and most adventurous went and reported what they saw with their own eyes." He said, "I think this is right."

"Well in my ti-town," Darn, she almost slipped up and said time, "Our map makers are excellent and renown." She said.

"Pff." He rolled his eyes, "Is your Arendelle on here?" He asked. Elsa studied the map carefully.

"Well, it's here." She pointed to a bay, and Hiccup moved onto the bed to see where her finger landed.

"No that can't be right." He didn't seem rude, just stupefied in that moment, "That's not close, but not far either. I was the one who made that map and there was nothing there. Maybe a couple vagabonds, but not a whole Kingdome." He said. Elsa's blood went cold. Crap, she was haling from a place that didn't even exist yet.

Elsa pursed her lips, fear sinking into every crevice. What was she going to say? What if others agreed with Hiccup that there was nothing there? Her parents had always told her lies just spiraled you into a deep hole, but she never thought about it until now.

She felt fear gripping her, the fear that hadn't gripped her for five years. In a shaking voice, she asked for a pair of gloves.

"But it's summer." Hiccup said, confused.

"It's a comfort of mine." Elsa said, "Please."

There was a desperation in her tone, so Hiccup, not wanting her to cry again, got up to search for some gloves. He finally found some thick winter ones with a lot of fur on the inside, and thought that her hands would be awfully hot, but she just shoved them on and relaxed visibly.

His voice softened, "Are you sure that's where it is?" He asked. Elsa looked torn, but finally she bit her lip hard and nodded.

"And you're still saying that you're from 950?" She didn't answer at all this time, just looked at Ophelia next to her, and she begun to shake. Hiccup was fairly sure it wasn't from the draft in his room.

The little girl begun to stir. Elsa's attention was diverted to her, and Hiccup sighed. He knew if he told her he would keep her secret, she wouldn't believe him anyway. He had already gotten into a fight with her, and he was pretty sure this was not the way to make the best impression on a queen. Either way, he too looked at the little girl.

"Mom?" She asked, and Elsa trembled, "No, sweetie, it's me." Her eyes flashed. Hiccup could tell that she was frantically trying to think of a way to explain all this.

He stood back, not wanting to scare her. He still had his armor on from training, and he had a few scars from messing with dragons. Some were still difficult to domesticate, or caused problems, and usually he was the one to go and clean it up.

"Elsa, where am I?" She asked in a small voice.

"We're somewhere safe, dear. Do you remember us falling?" She asked, tugging her close to her.

"Yes." The girl agreed.

"We were found by some very nice people. They made us all better. This is Hiccup- he's the leader." She pointed him out in the shadows, and he came forward slowly.

"Are you a king?" She asked.

"Not really." Hiccup said, shrugging. What was the difference gong to be to her anyway.

"Oh. When can we go home, King Hiccup." She laughed, "Your name is weird."

"And what's your name?" He asked.

"Ophelia." In Hiccup's mind, that was a strange name, but he held his tongue.

"It's uh…pretty. And going home…?" He looked at Elsa helplessly.

"We uh, need to get our rest before we can leave." Elsa said, "It's going to be a couple days." She looked at Hiccup. He doubted it would be a few days, but why upset the child.

"Okay. Mom will be mad." She said, then looked her leg and gave a scream, "Why is my leg like that!"

"Oh, it's broken." Hiccup said informatively. The little girl looked horrified.

"Broken? But-but!" She cried, and Hiccup, without thinking, swung his leg upon the table. The non-existent peg-leg.

"At least you have a leg!" He pointed out jollily. The little girl stopped her noise at once and just stared, not speaking. He worried that he hadn't really thought it through, and he's scared her to death because it wasn't like girls found missing legs cool.

Then, to his amazement, the girl begun to laugh. "You don't have a foot!" This was widely hilarious to her! Elsa looked just as surprised. In that moment, Hiccup decided that children were much more strange and unpredictable than dragons.

Hmm, he'd have to explain that soon.

"I'm hungry. Do you have ice-cream?" Ophelia asked after she ceased laughing.

"Hiccup's mother went to get us some food although…" Elsa trailed off, looking at the door. Hiccup knew that she thought it had been a long time to fetch food, and he agreed. He didn't even want to imagine what his mother was doing now, leaving him with Elsa and a child that he didn't understand.

He wasn't sure if it was better or worse, but in that moment, a dragon roared across the camp. Ophelia nearly leapt into Elsa's arms.

"A monster!" She cried, "It's going to eat me!"

"No, no that's not a monster!" Hiccup said, trying to calm her down, "That's just a dragon!"

This was clearly the wrong thing to say (as opposed to his peg leg thing being the right thing) because Ophelia burst into tears. And now Elsa was looking at him like he was insane.

Great. Just great.

They never claimed being a chief was fun.

OoOoOoOoO

"She's a queen!" Valka emphasized, throwing open the doors to where the Elders sat. Now that Stoick was gone, she'd taken over with some of his jobs, but most importantly, the job of trying to push her son to make a marriage.

Clearly, all he wanted was Astrid.

She had loved Astrid, admittedly. She loved the girl because she loved his son unconditionally, but he couldn't wait around for a girl who wasn't coming back. It had been a year, and now, he needed to be serious. Mostly she just wanted her son happy and to have some grandchildren.

But soon, it wouldn't be about love, it would be about convenience. The elders altogether had more power than the chief, and they knew that Hiccup knew that. There was a reason he had found excuses to skip all the meetings to talk about this matter at hand.

The elders murmured about themselves thoughtfully. While they all wanted Hiccup to be happy, a royal could do wonders for their tribe.

"And she is unmarried without children." Valka added, sending the room into a flurry.

"Where is this girl from?" One asked.

"She says from Norway, a place called Arendelle." Everyone looked at the master who had traveled many places on his dragon since, and even before, and he shook his head.

"Can't say I've ever heard of such a place, but perhaps it goes by a different name to us." He shrugged, "But I find it hard to believe she is a unmarried Queen. Do you perhaps mean Princess?" He asked.

"No, Queen. She has that look to her." Valka tapped her chin.

"Could we put them together?" Another asked, and the eldest elder clapped his hands to call attention to himself.

"We will locate this place first, and negotiate the terms." He said, "That is first."

"But she is the only queen of this place?" A female asked, "What would happen to her kingdom? Unless it is close, they could not rule both."

"Bah!" A man said, "It is silly to imagine a woman leading a tribe. It will be better off being given to a younger brother of hers or someone else." He said, and there was a murmur of agreement.

"This will be more prosperous to both sides." The eldest replied in response to the woman, "Surely they will see the reason and good fortune that would come from such an agreement."

Valka slipped out as the continued to talk more, getting more and more excited as the idea of their chief finally settling down became a reality.

Vakla did indeed get much food, as she had promised, and came back into the room to find a crying girl.

"What did you do?" She demanded with exasperations.

"Dragons." Elsa said with a tone of disbelief, and a little irritation. Valka pursed her lips. Dear, how was her son going to show the little girl that without terrifying her? Hiccup looked pale. She had to keep herself from laughing. Giant dragons and a large-scale battle did not scare her son, but he was almost peeing his pants at the sight of a screaming child.

Luckily, the appearance of food was calming her down, and Elsa was gently getting her to eat, in a very mothering fashion. They would of course try to get this little girl back to her mother, but for now, Elsa seemed very happy with her. There was longing in her eyes, and Valka had to shut her mouth. Soon, hopefully, she would have a child of her own!

She motioned for Hiccup to come outside the room with her. She wasn't going to leave her son in the dark about such important matters.

"That girl is…wow." Hiccup breathed in a low voice. Valka wished it was a dumbstruck with love 'wow' but it was more of an exasperated 'wow'. Nevertheless, Valka still was going through with this.

"I wasn't just getting food." She said.

"No, really? You weren't getting food from our kitchen for half an hour?" He asked sarcastically, and she sent him a warning look. He may be chief, but he was still her son!

"No. I went to see the elders." Hiccup groaned and put his hands on his face.

"Why would you do a thing like that?" He asked, scowling.

"Elsa is from another country. This could be very good for us." Hiccup seemed a little confused, or he refused to believe what he had already figured out, so she clarified, "We are working on setting up a marriage between you and Elsa."

"No." Hiccup shook his head firmly, "I won't."

"It's not for you to decide." Valka patted his arm in a half-comforting way, "The elders are persuasive, and the town will be in a state of unrest if you do not settle down."

"But I don't-,"

"Want to? Do you think I wanted to marry your father when we first met?" She asked.

"Yes!" He said, but then paused, "No…?" He guessed slowly. She nodded, "But you were so in love." He said a little angrily, because he refused to believe that his parent's marriage begun as what was happening to him now.

"But I really learned to love him." Valka assured him, "You're your father and you're me, so you will too."

"But-," He begun to protest feebly, and Valka leaned in.

"Look, the other choice the elders had picked out for you before this came along was Seamist."

Despite her beautiful name, she was not pretty at all or nice for that matter. She was a little bit of a wildcard, and very violent and especially disrespectful to dragons. Toothless had a particular deep hatred for her, and Hiccup wouldn't let him in a two mile radius of her, for both of their sakes. He knew that if he was betrothed to Seamist, only because her father had some ties to other places because her mother was black as night, Toothless would either be sent away or killed one day.

And he couldn't let that happen.

"No. Not her. It couldn't be her. She's a nightmare." Hiccup shuddered.

"The elders at this point care not for a girl's personality." Valka pointed out. Hiccup set his jaw.

"I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot dragon." He said.

"Then I guess that leave you with one choice, dear." Valka murmured, "But don't say much yet. The elders have things to work out. But you are the chief."

The reality sunk in, and Hiccup glanced to the door.

"Damn." He cussed, "I'm getting married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes he is! And I don't want them to fall in love right away, this isn't about them marrying because their in love at first, it's because they are able to help each other. I'm going to look and research a ton on Viking weddings, an do this right for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa sat with Ophelia, who had calmed down and was stuffing cheese in her face, and sighed. In all her history books and lessons, she’d learned Vikings to be savages who raped and pillaged and did much worse things than take care of two wounded females. There had to be a catch here somewhere.

Hiccup seemed perhaps a little earnest, on her re-evaluation. He seemed honestly wiling to keep his mouth shut about the year thing, but she just wanted to get home.

However that was possible.

Hiccup re-entered with his mother.

“Ophelia, would you like to come with me to look around the village?” Valka asked, leaning down for her. Hiccup was glaring at his mother, and it was clear that something had transpired beyond that door.

“But I can’t walk.” Ophelia whined, and Valka lifted her up and placed the little girl on her shoulders. Ophelia smiled, “Daddy does this all the time!” She announced, and Elsa giggled at her simple joy. The once fear of ‘dragons’ vanished because she could see far and wide from her perched view.

Elsa let her go, because she trusted a fellow mother or motherly figure with her niece, and watched them leave. She turned to the plate of food left, and gave a frustrated sigh as she attempted to spear some vegetables with a fork, but her gloved hands made it extremely difficult.

“Why do you wear those? Can’t you take them off to eat?” Hiccup asked, out of curiosity, and Elsa resisted the urge to glare at him.

“I have a thing about dirt.” She said, using the excuse her sister Anna had originally thought came from her covered hands.

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying that we’re dirty?” He chuckled, and Elsa looked down. He left the joke hanging, sighing, “Look. I’m sorry I’m a jerk, but girls like you are different and I don’t know how to deal with that.” He admitted.

“Because I’m a Queen?” She questioned, but he shook his head.

“Because you’re not afraid to fight with me.” He corrected, “Others in the village have, but there’s an underlying respect now that no one would dare go to far to undermine.” He replied. Elsa looked a bit confused.

“So you respect me for disrespecting you?” She blushed a bit, “Admittedly, I suppose I should be apologizing. I acted impishly, and you are being kind and very helpful.”

“Let’s just say we’re even.” He decided.

He noticed that she slipped the glove off, not to eat, but to fish a little stone from her pocket. She ran her fingers across it repetitively, and it seemed that she hardly knew what she was doing. Hiccup saw nothing out of the ordinary about it, until it caught a little flash of light from the window.

He surprised her by jumping across the room to sit directly next to her. “Where did you find that?” He asked.

He took it from her fingers without asking, and was corrected in his assumption it was one of Toothless’ scales.

Elsa jumped, and shoved the glove back on. “Ophelia found one yesterday, apparently in a big hole in my woods. I went to go back to see if it was a danger, and I found a few more just a little bit down. Long story short, it’s the hell hole that landed us here, I think.” She shrugged. She gave a little smile, “Ophelia has such the imagination. It’s pretty, but she thinks it’s a dragon scale.”

“It is.” Hiccup said, and that sent Elsa into a fit of giggles. She paused, when she noticed his face, “Oh, so you were serious about that whole thing?” She asked.

“I can show you the dragon this came from- it’s mine in fact.” He offered. Elsa studied him hard. She didn’t peg him for the completely crazy type, and she felt like getting up. Perhaps she should just humor him.

“Lead the way.”

Hiccup was a ball of nerves. All he could do was focus on not staring at her too hard. This was going to be his future bride. The words twisted a pit of despair in his stomach, and it felt like the little freedom he had left got up and died.

_At least she sort of looks like Astrid,_ he found himself thinking. Immediately after said thought, he wanted to slap himself. What a thing to say! What was he going to do? Live his entire life pretending like this lovely girl, a girl who wasn’t asking for this anymore than he was, was someone else? How could he be so rude? Uggg!

He wished for a moment she had black hair, so that there would be no connection to Astrid. Yet even saying that was still comparing this girl to someone long gone. Would he ever stop thinking about his first love?

He wasn’t sure when to tell her. She seemed a bit overwhelmed as it was, and tired, and she had hardly been awake two hours. To jump a ‘hey we’re now engaged’ on her would most certainly not be prudent.

And besides, he should wait to say something until the elders approached him. He wasn’t even sure if his mother was supposed to tell him.

Toothless was situated right behind the house today, rolling in the dust. When Elsa saw him, he almost expected her to scream. Instead, she just gave a little squeal of surprise, and covered her mouth with her hands.

“What in the world is that?” She asked in a low whisper.

“A dragon. I told you.” He said, “He won’t bite.” He said, and pushed her a little closer. The biggest test was to see what Toothless thought of her, and how she reacted. If Toothless disliked her, then he would have to find someone else. Darn, perhaps he should have told his mother he already had another girl?

But that was a lie. There was no one else in the village he’d want to be with. And besides, now that Elsa had popped up and created such a lucrative business deal, he didn’t think that they would let him off the hook with her.

He watched Elsa carefully. She stood frozen for a couple moments, and Toothless sniffed her. He didn’t seem to have much of an opinion on her, and just sort of tilted his head to the left and let his tongue loll out, what he often did when he was thinking about something.

Elsa laughed, and Toothless snapped his head back up. Elsa looked at Hiccup, almost for permission, and he gave the smallest of nods. She was very slow, but she made her way up to him, making sure that the dragon wasn’t going to attack. Toothless watched her through narrowed eyes, but didn’t move.

She reached her hand out in one swift movement, touching his nose. And Toothless just seemed to relax to her touch, as if it was achingly familiar to him. It shocked Hiccup more than anyone. Soon enough, Elsa was running her hands all over his face.

“Oh, you’re just a big softy, aren’t you?” She asked, and he nodded, licking her hand. She was about to wipe it on her clothes, but Hiccup stopped her.

“It doesn’t wash out.” He grunted.

Elsa paused. “Oh, thanks.” She said, looking around for something to deposit the dragon slime to. He tossed her an old rag.

“He’s a Night Fury.” Hiccup said, coming to stand by his dragon, “And my best friend. He’s the alpha of the dragons.” He said with pride.

“A fitting match for a chief I suppose.” Elsa said, nodding.

“I’ve known him for much longer than I’ve been chief.” He stood up proud, “Our tribe is a little different. You see, everyone here has dragons. It’s part of our life. I thought Toothless was the least intimidating for now.” He said, “To begin with.”

Toothless glared at Hiccup.

“Are they all Night Furies?”

“Oh no!” Hiccup patted his friend’s back, “Toothless is one of a kind, as far as we know.”

“You must have been elected leader because of this- I can already tell you’re a natural.” Elsa nodded to the dragons. Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck uneasily.

“Actually it’s a family job. My dad was the last one but…well that’s a story for another time.”: He finished softly. When he looked into Elsa’s eyes, he noticed that there was a recognition shining in hers as well. Perhaps she had a story to tell too?

But why dwell on the sad when there was a whole big world?

He got a little grin on his face, “Would you like to see the rest of the village?” He asked.

He wasn’t sure what she would say. It wasn’t everyday you learned that dragons existed, because by her surprise, dragons were clearly not around like they were here, and it was a rather wild day for them both. And he realized he wanted to show her, and if she said she wanted to go back in, he’d be disappointed but understand.

He may not be the best chief but this was the one thing he took pride in. Only he reached out and brought dragons to people. Only he knew all of their species and likes and what they were. Only he connected with them on such a level. It was his pride and joy, and he wanted everyone to know how great they were.

But she looked a little exhausted and afraid. Yet, she glanced at Toothless, and then to the fence separating her from the whole town and shrugged.

“Why not?”

Hiccup’s grin stretched across his face.

“Welcome to the Dragon Isle of Berk.” He greeted as he kicked the door down, and let her soak it all in. For a moment, he tried to see what she saw.

Dragons were a essential part of life. Dragons fueled the fires of houses and in the shop where he made things. Dragons played with children in the yard and caught balls that they threw in the air so parents could mend clothes or cook dinner. Dragons transported people who had goods to all parts of the city with ease. Dragons flew above and watched the city.

Dragons were family.

“So, do you want to go out and find a dragon of your own?” He asked, nudging her from her silence.

“Oh, I don’t think so. I’m not staying long,” Elsa said, blinking and stepping forward, to which Hiccup held his tongue, “And I don’t think Arendelle would react well to these. They already-,” She began but snapped her mouth shut and refused to say a word more.

“They already what?” He asked, but Elsa just ignored him and stepped into the city. There was a way she walked and greeted people that told him she had done this before. It was the way a Queen lived. She also had a sort of presence that even in unflattering robes that his mother had fished out that may fit her, people were drawn to her. Already, he saw her talking with Gobber, who had sought her out without ever knowing what she was going to mean to Hiccup.

She would be a good second, he decided. Not a second choice for Astrid, but a second hand for the village. She talked and interacted in a way that he didn’t, but all together was different from Astrid. Astrid was brash and loud, and she spoke the rough way Vikings usually did. Elsa though was already clearly a mothering type, who listened to people and connected with them on a different sort of level. Hiccup didn’t know how long she’d been Queen, but either she was a natural or she’d become the ruler quite young.

And she’d made a comment about him seeming childish. Huh.

“Elsa! Elsa!” Hiccup heard the scream of her little niece across the village, and she was running over to the Queen. There was a little Terrible Terror- the smallest of the litter that had been born a month ago- hanging from her arms like a ragdoll. It’s tail dragged across the ground as she ran. And although Elsa tried to say that she wouldn’t bring a dragon home, clearly Ophelia had already connected with this one. He would have to explain to her that once a dragon and a human found each other, there was no going back.

“Ah, Ophelia.” Elsa groaned, but leaned over to pet the head. The terror pushed it’s head against her hand.

“Mother!” Hiccup saw his mom, and shook his head, “Why would you encourage her to get a dragon? She’s going home!”

“I didn’t. She snuck away and when I found her, she had this little thing in her hands and wouldn’t let it go. It doesn’t seem to mind, so why separate them?” Valka said, as only a person well acquainted with dragons would respond.

“Elsa doesn’t want dragons back home.” Hiccup said through ground teeth. Valka just blinked, and shook her head.

“You know as well as I do that little thing will follow her anywhere now.” Elsa looked pale at this, and shook her head.

“Dragons. One moment she’s crying, the next moment it’s her best friend.” She just said sourly, and made an effort not to encourage it too much. Yet by dinner that night, after Hiccup had shown her all around the village, Ophelia had declared that it was her Terror and they were going to be together forever and it’s name was Hubert.

Hubert was sitting at her feet, curled up, waiting eagerly as Ophelia tried to sneakily give him pieces of meat.

And Elsa just glared at Hiccup across the table, even though it was his mother who had begun this problem in the first place.

A whole week flew by and the Elders were still debating and arguing of what dowry and regulations or agreements to make with Norway, so there had been no discussion of the marriage, which Hiccup would be happy to put off as long as possible.

Elsa was free to do whatever she pleased, because Valka took Ophelia out each day to interact with the other children and dragons. While Hiccup half expected her to say inside, he was very wrong. She described that she didn’t like being alone, nor being cooped up somewhere, and she begun to talk to people in the village, out of sheer curiosity. There was already underground murmurs about what she was really doing here, but luckily no one seemed upset that she may be the future chief’s wife. Luckily, Elsa heard none of this.

Elsa also never asked about going home, because she told Hiccup that she trusted him enough to get her back. He felt with certainty that she didn’t ask because she didn’t think there was a home to return to.

On the sixth day since her arrival, Hiccup decided to accompany her out as she wanted to go to the outskirts of town. Gothi stopped them on their way, and Elsa looked a little surprised. She hadn’t run into any of the elders yet, thank Odin, and this was the first little lady she’d seen. But Gothi was mute, and she merely indicated for Elsa to follow her.

Hiccup told her to let it be, and continue on, but Elsa shook her head. “I refuse to be impolite to this old woman, there’s wisdom in elders, you know?” She asked. Hiccup gave a low moan, and followed her.

As soon as Gothi brushed all her swam of Night Terrors outside to feed, and closed the door behind her, she scrutinized Elsa.

“1800’s. Close to 1900.” She said. Hiccup gave a shuddered gasp.

“You can talk? You know how to? We thought you were mute!” He said. Gothi sent him a dirty look.

“I talk when I have things to say, young man. I am not one who talks to hear my own voice.” She seemed miffed.

“But the symbols in the dirt!” He objected.

“An old woman can’t have her fun? Besides, there must be some people who still know the old language, otherwise it will die.” She said curtly, then turned back to Elsa, “I’ve watched you. Am I correct?”

Elsa shot a frantic glance at Hiccup, and Gothi gave a hum of triumph. Elsa looked really pale and her hands were shaking. Gothi patted them.

“Dear, don’t be frightened. You’re hardly the first to fall around here, although you’re not just anyone.” She added.

“What?” Elsa finally spat out.

“The center. You fell through your time and into ours. Tricky business, magical and ancient.” She confirmed. Hiccup was studying Gothi.

“So this happens to other people too?” He asked, but Gothi sent him a sharp look.

“Astrid? Perhaps. That’s usually what happens.” She guessed, and Elsa sent him a quizzical look. Astrid had just never come up, but it’s not like he owed her anything yet. They weren’t even officially together. Then she scowled, and shook her finger, “But don’t try anything. Her portal is probably long gone.”

“Gone?” Hiccup echoed, “She’s where Elsa was and now Elsa’s here…right?” He asked.

“No.” Gothi sighed, and pulled an old book from her shelf, “Not exactly.” She flipped a couple pages, and there was a strange language written on the top. Hiccup squinted at it. He had never come across such odd markings.

“That’s not…Viking…” He echoed, imagining the taut and ridged lines of old runes. Instead, this was flowing and full.

“It’s Greek.” Elsa said, and Gothi turned to her, “Oh! I can’t speak it, I just recognize it from books.” She admitted.

“It says ‘Omphalos’.” Gothi said the word slowly, and Hiccup replayed it on his tongue a couple times. Elsa was leaning forward inquisitively, “Or the navel of the world. Legend has it that Zeus- a God like we think Odin to be, loosely- sent two eagles to meet at the center of the universe from Greece, and they erected a monument there. Now the idea wasn’t exactly true, but it explains things today.” Gothi shut the book with an audible clap.

Gothi continued, “Now some people say the earth is round, and I think I believe them. Because that would surly explain these navels. If the whole earth is round, is there really any one center on the surface without burying down?” She asked. Hiccup thought, then shook his head.

“The earth is round, by the way.” Elsa clarified, glancing up, sighing, “Helpful hints from 1870.” She murmured. It was the first time she really clarified or assured that his original guess had been somewhat correct, and he considered it a little victory.

“Well, that is something.” Gothi nodded, “But these Omphalos pop up everywhere. Pick a point anywhere on one of your maps then meet in the middle of where it began and there comes a portal. It’s impossible to say where they end up, and how long they stay open, but they are here for a reason.” She finished firmly.

“I was meant to fall through?” Elsa echoed, glaring at her.

“Perhaps you were an accident. Perhaps it is Ophelia that was meant for this place.” Gothi shrugged.

“She’s four. I hardly think she could do much.” Elsa gave a little chuckle. Gothi just gave a simple shrug of her shoulders.

“Have you met others…that have come through these portals?” Hiccup asked, and Gothi carefully nodded, and pulled another book down. These pages were blank, except for the first hundred or so, which were filled with writings and accounts from people from all over. Dates that even went past where Elsa said she was from!

“My father said he came from the year 1926. He lived in a place called New York and one day fell through what he called a manhole and ended up here. These navels pass through time and space altogether.”

“Your father was a Viking.” Hiccup scoffed.

“I am nearly eight years, dear. How can you really be sure what they tell you is true?” She asked with a telling twinkle. Hiccup floundered like a fish for a couple moments, then sighed.

“So, Astrid is…gone. Most likely. Never to be seen again, wherever she is.” Hiccup clarified, his heart sinking. Gothi touched his fingers comfortingly.

“I’m sorry. I might be wrong, but I feel this is the most likely. While portals are fickle, even they do not stay longer than a month at most.” Hiccup, for a moment, forgot about Elsa.

“Why would she not try to come back to me?” He asked, a little aghast, “If she could?” He turned around to face the window, but saw Elsa’s eyes. There was a moment of understanding, and he felt a little bad, but why would either of them care if she knew? Instead, she just looked sorry for him.

“This is not something one could figure out on their own. Elsa seems quite smart, but it took my father years to figure it out, and he was already too late to go back once he did.”

“Yes,” Elsa agreed, “I don’t even think-wait, I’ve been here almost seven days. Is it too late for my portal?” She asked, “Could I…go home?”

There was joy lifting in her voice. Gothi and Hiccup shared a look and he realized she must know about their impending arrangement. Luckily she said nothing, just waiting patiently for Hiccup to make his choice.

On one hand, if he discouraged that idea, then Gothi would go along with him, and he wouldn’t marry someone horrible like Seamist. But that was so selfish that he felt bad just thinking like that. Which made him reply,

“Well, it’s worth a try. Toothless and I will fly down and see if it’s still opened.” He said, and Elsa literally squealed with glee.

“If you go, throw a rock through it, but do not go yourself. If the rock does not return, you have found it. Do not attempt to go through yourself. It may shut behind you.”

“How do we know it’s the right one?” Elsa asked, “What if it throws me somewhere new?”

“A portal will open everywhere on this earth eventually, but never the same place. If it’s in the spot you fell through and he found you, it is your portal.” Gothi said, then she coughed, “It’s been a long time since I’ve said so much.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Elsa offered, standing up, “The well is not far, right?” She asked, and Hiccup pointed her in the right way.

“I would hate to see her go.” Gothi commented when she was gone.

“Yeah.” Hiccup furrowed his brow, “She’s the best option at the moment.” He said, and Gothi clicked her tongue.

“Oh Hiccup, what a way to think.” She laughed, “When you’re my age, you start to see things.” She said, and Hiccup sat up.

“And just what do you see?” He asked, sputtering, a little offended. She shrugged.

“I think now is a good time to begin my silence again.” She decided with an evil twinkle in her eye. Elsa returned with a full bucket of cold water, and Gothi didn’t say a thing more, just watched the pair over the brim of her ladle with sparkling eyes.

Darn sparkles.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Hiccup a couple days to go to where Elsa had fallen and he'd found her, and it wasn't because he was trying to put things off. But a chief, once again, couldn't just fly away as they please, regardless if he'd acted that way in the past. He was really trying to make an effort to be a good chief, worthy of their support, since Elsa came. She talked often about her kingdom to him or Valka, and it was clear she was a just and adapt leader, and it made Hiccup feel horrible about his previous adventures and sudden trips.

He really needed to buck up, or people would like their new co-leader more than him!

The marriage was still being debated. He was very careful everyday, wondering if he should tell Elsa what he knew yet, or let her hear it and act surprised too. It was constantly on his mind.

And he had tried to go to the place, about an hour south, but had to make a surprise trip to the Meathead tribe, to deal with dragons. Apparently, Thuggery was freaking out because his dragon which he thought was a guy was actually a girl and was giving birth, and instead of being in eggs, they were born like mammals, to which Thuggery wanted to know if it was normal. No, simply wanting to know was too soft of a term. He had been in hysterics, fretting over a mother dragon who nearly burned his hands every time he tried to poke a new dragon, which resulted in seared palms being shoved in Hiccup's face.

Hiccup had known it was a female and that it was one of the more mammal like dragons, and was almost too frustrated that Thuggery was so ignorant. But he could tell he loved his dragon (once named Dude…changed to Duda.) and that was really all he could ask for.

Finally, he got a chance to take Toothless out. Toothless resisted him the whole way.

"I know you like this girl, but she doesn't belong here. We have to give it our best shot, or I'll feel guilty my whole life." Hiccup explained in exasperation. There was the call of a dragon to his left, and a Viking with long hair came into his view beside him.

"Hello, Camacazi. I see the hair is new." He greeted with a sigh. Still, he was glad for her appearance, even if her usually long blond hair was now black as night. He hadn't properly talked to her in a while, the time before the last time she had been talking about this new fangled thing in other places where people changed the color of their hair. 'Black is so much scaier than yellow.'

The last time he did was searching for Astrid, and Odin knows he'd been a wreck then, and her hair had still been yellow, and neither had been talking much.

"So I heard you're to be engaged to a foreign girl." Camacazi was not one for pleasantries or beating around the bush. SHe didn't even respond or tell him how her hair had been achieved, which Hiccup was really curious about. But he could tell she wasn't going to tell him. Then, a thought hit him.

"It's not even official yet." Hiccup glowered, "Who told you such things."

"Rumors." She shrugged, "Clearly it's true. How's she taking it?"

"It's not official yet so she doesn't know. I'm not even supposed to know." Hiccup said through gritted teeth. Camacazi gave a disgruntled sound.

"You and your marriages." She said distastefully. The all female Bog Burglars were well…all female. And they clearly prospered quite well and kept populated, so it wasn't just a female love affair thing.

"Ah, you don't do relationships." Hiccup said more to himself than to her. Camacazi flipped her hair from her eyes against the wind.

"I do short ones. I'd have one with you if you let me." She said, "There's still time."

"No, Camacazi," He bumped Toothless into her dragon. He was fairly sure she was joking, and it wasn't like he hadn't thought about it. But he had too much valor to act that way- he was from the Hooligan Tribe and you didn't mess around with someone unless you were serious.

"My offer is always there." She shrugged, "So what are you up to anyway?"

He didn't know if the rumors had included that she'd been found in a cave, and he was really sure that she didn't know that she had fallen through a portal. The latter was something more important about keeping a secret. "When I found her, she had been attacked in a cave. She lost something very important in there, I guess, and I offered to go and get it." He said. Camacazi cackled.

"Wow. You seem to already be in loooove with her! I wouldn't go through that trouble. Whatever it was could be replaced." She shrugged. Hiccup turned red.

"I am not in love with her!" He said, and it was true. He admired her personality, respected her, and tried not to feel pity for her. He must have said these attributes out loud, because Camcazi gave him a little pat.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" She asked, "And Astrid was just your imagination of feelings?" She asked, and Hiccup gave an indignant sputter.

"I am not gay!" He huffed.

"Because I heard she's drop dead attractive, you know, attractive enough to be in the Bogs. And really, if you're not attracted to her, then you're either gay or gay. You should especially be attracted to her being a hot-blooded young male." She said.

"I'm not like most." Hiccup replied tensely, "I know how to keep emotions in control and grieve the right amount of time for those lost."

Camacazi dropped all her jokes. "Hiccup," She said seriously, "It's been a year. We both loved her- I as a friend. And you know we searched for her longer than either of us should have had time to give. You were already a chief for Odin's sake, and I was in the middle of my training to become chief. But don't be an ass and refuse yourself the chance to fall in love with this girl. It's not fair to either of you." She said.

"Well," Hiccup said angrily, angry that she was right. Toothless slowed his flying down, perking his ear at his master's tone, "What do you know about love?"

"I don't know what you think it is." She admitted, "But I'm a girl, and somewhere deep inside, I want someone to love me deeply. If I were forced to be with a man in a marriage, I would hope it might be him. Other women aren't so different." She said pointedly.

"I don't want to hear your opinions, Cazi. Not from a girl who's going to find a random guy to give you the next heir soon." He scoffed. Camcazi seemed offended.

"Random? For my heir? Do you think us bogs are idiots? Other girls might be able to roll around with whoever they please, but us heirs have a little higher standards." She raised her eyebrows, "I was actually going to ask you, but now that you're engaged…" She sighed.

Hiccup nearly fell of his dragon, and that was quite the feat. He frantically scrambled back on, to see Camcazi sitting there, looking at her nails with a nonchalant look on her face. The conversation was clearly over, and her options with him were closing-which was okay, but it still made him turn all red. He could have loved Camacazi, they'd been friends since they were babies. But she was a Bog and she'd always be a Bog, and he was always going to be a Hooligan.

And it wasn't like they had a ton in common. And how did he fall in love with her? Time. Maybe, if this had to happen, it would happen with time. He had to believe that, as much as he hated that thought, otherwise he'd be unhappy the rest of his life.

"There's the cave." He said, pointing and directing them both down. Yet, Camacazi stayed in the air.

"I don't think I'm going to join you in this one." She said with a mild shrug, "It's not my future fiancée." She pointed out. Hiccup gave a irritated mutter.

"Fine. Off with you then." He said, dismissing her like they always did with each other, with a wave of his hand. She chuckled, and soared off.

Toothless, for all his stalling, was faithful as Hiccup searched high and low in that cave for any opening. He threw hundreds of rocks directly up against the ceiling and into the skylight and finally ended up defeated with many little pebble shaped bruises on their downfall. They found the skylight entrance, disappointingly on the top of the hill. The portal, if there ever was one, was closed.

When he returned, he was surprised to find Camacazi still there.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked, peeling an apple with a knife. Hiccup gave a sigh.

"No. Not at all." He muttered, putting his hands over the spots on his arms where the bruises were noticeable. Camcazi scoffed.

"Elsa's going to be pissed."

Hiccup moaned, and ran his hands over his face.

"You have no idea."

Camacazi parted ways to go back to Bog and Hiccup returned to Berk.

Valka was probably out with Ophelia somewhere, and Ophelia had already begun calling her 'Grandma' which made Valka tear up at times. The little girl hadn't forgotten her parents, or where she came from, but she ceased asking. Everything was new and exciting and the little girl took this world on with surprising adaptability.

Perhaps she was young enough that when they explained she would have to stay, one day she'd forget she was ever not from here.

Elsa was in the kitchen, and Hiccup had become good at cooking with his father over the years, but Odin this smelled better than anything he could create. He set his mask on the hook, and sat on the table behind her.

"Smells great." He said, and she jumped around, the spoon dropping into the pot. She muttered a curse word, and fished it out with another utensil. It was already difficult with those gloves on. Granted, they still weren't the awkward one's he'd found the first day-she'd gone out and found a clothing maker to design her thinner gloves, but Hiccup wasn't altogether sure that her dirt explanation was true.

He'd already fought about the year thing, and she'd have to tell him…eventually.

"I'm sorry. I was just hungry and-," She said, as if she'd done something wrong.

"My house is your house." He shrugged; quite literally he meant it, although she didn't at that moment.

"I just don't mean to overstep. It's only been a little more than a week…" She muttered, shaking her head. He couldn't tell if she was angry at herself, or that she just realized it had only been a week.

"Well, whatever it is, I could care less about you feeling that you've overstepped. I'm hungry." He leaned forward.

"It's something from home. You all eat so much meat here, and I forget that my world is a bit more refined." She ran a finger through her bangs, "Oh, I mean, not that-,"

Hiccup had never met someone who tripped over their words as much as he did. It must be a match made in Vahala.

"Is it done, though?" He asked. Elsa shot him a glare, and she served up the dish. As she forked her food, she glanced up at Hiccup. It couldn't have escaped her mind where he was today, and he could see the curiosity burning through her eyes.

"Elsa…" He sighed softly, setting down his fork. It only took one word, because Elsa stiffened, and her fork dropped, "I'm sorry." He really was. She had nothing now, except Ophelia and a forced marriage.

She picked back up her fork, and violently stabbed at her plate, "Oh, well I expected it. Gothi didn't have much confidence, and I wasn't really going to build myself up and I can see I was right…" She began to ramble, and Hiccup could see it was a desperate attempt to keep herself from becoming too emotional. She was the type of girl that was all reason, he already knew. A girl after his own heart, he thought with a chuckle.

In the middle of her ramblings, there was noise outside. Elsa paused, and titled her head. "Is it normal to call a elder's meeting so late?" She questioned, looking at the almost darkening sky. Hiccup made a sour face.

"No." But he knew exactly why, and in that moment, he had to tell her, "There's something else I need to tell you."

He explained to her the situation they were about to be put in, and he saw shock forming in her eyes. When he was finished the silence was so deafening that it almost hurt.

"But they're going to ask if you will go through with it. I mean, it is arranged and parents are usually quite persuade with their children's lives, but we would never force a woman to marry a man she abhorred. We still respect that." He said hastily, "You can say no."

"Well, I don't abhor you." Elsa stated after a quick moment, snappily, and he could tell that she was still mulling over this, and his speaking was frustrating her.

After a couple moments, her head fell to rest in her arms that were propped up on the table. Her fingers clenched in her hair, and a tear dropped from her eyes. It could have been everything, or nothing, but Hiccup knew now that he should sit in silence.

"Marry a man I just met…" She said, and then a few tiny giggles escaped her lips, which Hiccup thought to be a weird reaction. He broke his silence.

"Are you…okay?" He asked softly.

"Do you think I'm okay?" She heaved, "My parents always told me that I was strong and being forced to marry a guy was the one thing that wouldn't happen yet…here I am." She said.

"Well, not forced. You can-,"

"Refuse? You told me, and I know…" She shook her head, "But where am I going to go, Hiccup? There is no Arendelle yet, and I'm a woman with a small child in a world where I'd be raped or sacked as soon as I stepped food out of this village, even with a dragon or two. I have no family yet, or anymore, and I'm no longer a queen." She looked up, tears shining in the flickering candle, "That's the hardest. I loved being queen more than anything else in the world, Hiccup."

He stayed silent, and then she nodded. "Yes. I guess, yes." She said after a long moment, pursing her lips.

"So…" He grunted, and Elsa almost reached out to touch his hand, but then thought better of it.

"So I guess we're getting married." She said, forcing a little smile and raising an eyebrow.

"They'll want to contact Arendelle to set up dowry and payments. Traditions and all." He said, and looked at her meaningfully, "But Arendelle doesn't exist yet."

"What do you expect me to do? Tell everyone where I'm really from?" She demanded. Hiccup shook his head.

"No. That would be…unwise, I think? No there has to be another way to work around this. Soon they'll be coming to find us, so we don't have much time to figure this out. As in minuets." He said.

Elsa snapped her fingers. "As for the dowry, I think…one moment." She scurried off to her room, and returned with a lumpy thing in her arms wrapped in a soft hide. She lay it out on the table and opened the edges.

"None of these have any sort of meaning to me, I just happened to be wearing them the day I fell through to here. They're not even heirlooms or traditional jewelry, just baubles." She said, and Hiccup began to rifle through the pile. There were silver bracelets, a ring with a large sapphire on it, a necklace with an emerald as big as his eye and little diamonds all along it, a golden headband…plus other 'baubles' as she called them.

"Think this would cover it? I don't know how expensive this are today…" She said, biting her lip.

"Wow." Hiccup said, raising the ring to the light, "These are…more than we need. And luckily, if there's one thing that Vikings and dragons have in common, it's a certain affinity for shiny objects and rare gemstones."

Elsa gave a wide grin.

And just as Hiccup predicted, not a moment after he set down the ring, there was a knock on the door. Gothi was standing around with an impartial expression, while his mother looked absolutely thrilled behind her. They still hadn't figured out her cover story yet, though!

Elsa gave him a look as she took Ophelia into her arms. "I have this, don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

The whole elder's room was filled to the brim with people. Everyone knew what was going to happen today, and everyone wanted a taste of history.

The elders sat in a row, and had Elsa and Hiccup sit together at the center in front of them. If neither knew what was going to happen, this would have been a good clue for starters, he thought with a chuckle. Elsa, now completely calm and carting her bag of goodies, sat as serene as a silent pond. Hiccup's one good leg, on the other hand, was bouncing like a storm, and his fingers kept tapping rhythms upon the wooden table.

The introduction was short and to the point, and basically said that they had decided that Hiccup's best match in the interest of the tribe was to marry Queen Elsa. The crowd went wild, and Ophelia was jumping with joy.

"Can I be the flower girl? Aunt Elsa is getting married!" She cried, and Elsa sent her a weak smile. Hiccup was the first he asked if he was willing to go through with this, for the people the added, in case they needed to guilt him into it. He calmly said that they should politely ask the lady's opinion first, which Elsa looked a little surprise at. Was she really that surprised he could be a gentleman? Well, in comparison to the other villagers, perhaps he surprise was expected.

"I do, but I have something to tell you all." Elsa looked genuinely concerned, and for a moment, Hiccup was sure she was going to tell everyone about the portals. He shot her a wild look, "I'm a Queen, yes, but there really is nothing to govern over. I believe that a dowry would be in your interests, but that cannot be made by Arendelle." Everyone seemed to hold their breath, although Hiccup most of all.

"Do explain." The eldest elder asked.

"Two weeks ago, my kingdom was attacked. Burned to the ground, reduced to rubble. Everyone and everything was destroyed. I escaped with my life and Ophelia's, but we were gravely injured by the attackers, and collapsed in the cave where we lost them." She glanced at Hiccup, and for a moment he was very confused and afraid when he saw love in her eyes, "I think it was fate that brought me here, brought me to Hiccup." She laid a hand across his, and he had the instinct to jerk it away.

But he realized her ploy, because the whole room was melting into her story, and the elders looked very much convinced. She had used the sympathy card in every way she could. She was good.

He looked back at Ophelia, who looked confused, but was intelligent enough to not say that she was lying or anything. Elsa pulled the bag onto the table.

"I managed to steal these away before everything was destroyed. I had hoped to pawn them off, but I think that you may very well have use for them. And it may be more than you were expecting, but you can keep all of it." The clatter of the jewels silenced the room. The elders were looking like they had won the biggest dragon in the bunch. While it wasn't the political tie they wanted, it now had made their city rich, and they finally had someone to give him an heir.

Elsa continued, "I hope that one day, for my kindness to this, our sons or daughters will be able to reclaim my home, because my loyalty to my once country will never die, but I'm sure I will come to love Berk as my new home and place to make and raise a family."

Hiccup felt his face turn red. What was with all the talk of heir making today? Sure he knew that was a huge factor of this, but it didn't make him feel disgusted, just uncomfortable…as in he had lied to Camacazi and his body found her attractive in a feral sort of way, that he was having a harder and harder time controlling.

But now, he supposed, this was his fiancée and that was to be expected.

The meeting was a short meeting, just for the purpose of establishing the beginning of this marriage, so Hiccup and Elsa were left to walk back to the house. Hiccup knew the rules- now that he was to be married, he'd have to make them a marriage house, and one that wasn't the one he grew up in. He realized it was for the best, as it would be undeniably awkward to have his mother still living in the same house when he was married, but he didn't want to leave his mother all alone. Of course Cloudjumper would be there, but a dragon- although the best companion a boy could wish for- wasn't the same as another human.

And what of Ophelia? Would she live in their house, acting like a child before they had their own? He was sure Elsa loved her, but did Elsa really want to become a mother to a child that wasn't her own? He would have to ask his mother about this one.

"So…Astrid…" Elsa spoke up softly, "Is she going to be a problem in this marriage?" Her voice was quiet, but there was a hard edge behind it. Hiccup sighed.

"Astrid was my first love, and I'll never forget her, and no one could ever ask me to, and if they did, I wouldn't. But…she has been gone…and now I'm going to marry you," He looked her in the eye, "And I'm not going to punish you for not being her, or for arriving when she didn't." He said.

"I understand." Elsa nodded.

"Did you leave anyone back home, that maybe you could have loved?" He asked. Elsa chuckled, and shook her head.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I suppose I only had this eventually for me- an arranged marriage or picking blindly from a list of suitors, and at the very most, handing the kingdom over to Ophelia when I became too old." She said, and she glanced behind her to see her niece riding on Valka's shoulders, Hubert flying obediently at her head.

"Did you want marriage and children?" Hiccup asked softer. Elsa gave a little shake of her head.

"I don't know." She reconciled after a moment, "Marriage, perhaps. But I saw Anna with children and I didn't want them, but at the same time I didn't not want them. Oh, that makes no sense, but I…I don't know." She gave a dry scoff, "I guess there's not really much of a choice about children now."

"I think I've always wanted kids. So…if you want me to raise them…" He started uncertainty.

"And me have nothing to do with them? I may not necessarily want them now, but I can't imagine ignoring them or leaving them!" She said, drawing back.

"I didn't mean it that way, I just…" He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands tiredly across his face. He felt like it was the beginning of his relationship with Astrid all over again. He just seemed to say the stupidest of things. Luckily, Elsa's expression softened, and there was the telltale tapping of Ophelia nearly tripping on her hurt leg to reach them, Hubert flung over her shoulder like a scarf.

"You're going to get married! To King Hiccup!" She cried with glee, "Anna will be so happy! I can't wait to see her here. I wonder if my new sibling is here yet?" She asked, prancing around in a little circle, and Elsa and Hiccup shared a look. Elsa's hands shook, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Ophelia was already far a head of the pair going back to their house, but not far enough that she was out of their sight.

"Oh, what am I going to tell her? And how can she understand that she can't tell anyone the things we have back home?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Hopefully everyone will think it's an overactive imagination on a four-year-old." Hiccup pointed out, "You could always lie, make her not want to go back." He said softly, "But I think you're the type that wouldn't do that." He said. Elsa snapped her head up.

"Never." She said tartly, realizing Hiccup's suggestion, "I could never make her feel…unwanted…" The words caught on her lips, and Hiccup nodded.

"You're exactly the sort of queen we need, Elsa." He said, sighing, "That would be the traditional Viking way to handle things." He said sourly.

"Would it be your way?" She asked, melting his eyes. Hiccup gave a tight grin.

"Unfortunately, no, which makes me at odds with my tribe, because I don't think I'll ever understand what a Viking really is. Oh, if you could have met my father, he was the true Viking, really!" He said, his eyes shining, "But he always loved me. He would go to the ends of the earth for me, and that's how it all ended." Hiccup kicked the dirt, "And now if I could only be a quarter of the chief he was, I'd do some good."

He shook his head, "Do you think your parents would approve of this marriage?" He asked, diverting the conversation. Elsa shrugged casually.

"I suppose I wouldn't know, because they died when I was eighteen." She said, "So…It's been awhile." Hiccup thought she may have added that second part in as an explanation for her unreadable face on the matter.

"I suppose that's another commonality, we're both orphans." He said, and felt a little bad. His mother was doing all she could, and while she may have given birth to him, she wasn't his mother in the way his father had been his father. Sometimes it felt as if it was just a strange woman cooking in his house.

"But you have Valka?" Elsa questioned, shooting him a confused look. Hiccup realized there was so much to tell her about, so many things that the tribe just knew and that she was totally unaware of. On the other hand, likewise, there were many things he didn't know about her life either, and before their wedding, Hiccup was going to give it his best effort to become good friends with her.

Friendships were the best way to start loving someone anyway.

"A story for another time." He said, as they had reached the door of the house. Ophelia was already raiding the sweets jar, with Hubert lifting her up by her shirt as his tiny wings flapped to keep her hovering.

"Ophelia!" Elsa scolded, and Ophelia dropped to the floor, shoving one hand obviously behind her back.

"Whenever there's good news in the castle, I get desserts. You should have some too." She said craftily, which wasn't a lie, but Elsa saw her little trap.

"I think she should get that sweet just for the diversion." Hiccup muttered at her ear, and Elsa gave a slow nod. Perhaps it would be easier to tell her the hard news if she had something sweet to snack on.

Hiccup sensed where the conversation was about to go, and sat down on a chair, slowly beginning to undo his armor for the night. Valka came inside, and Hiccup asked her to join him in his room. While Elsa dealt with her problem, Hiccup felt that there was no better time than the time he had right now to ask where Ophelia would be staying in this arrangement. He knew that he had the long end of the stick, for sure, because Elsa was already playing with her gloves in an uneasy way.

It was some sort of caramel treat, which Ophelia licked happily, sharing it with her partner-in-crime Hubert, and blabbered on about the wedding and how Anna would be the Maid of Honor, and then asked if she would have to wear a Maid's outfit, and her mouth just kept going from there.

"Ophelia." Elsa finally said, sharper than she intended, and Ophelia stopped talking mid sentence. Elsa took a deep breath, but told herself she would not cry. She needed to be strong for her niece. Some would say they were evenly matched with their losses, but Elsa felt it was going to be much worse for a child. She wasn't supposed to loose her mother so young.

Elsa wasn't either, she mused thinking of her and Anna, but four compared to eighteen was such a larger difference. At least Elsa still had fond memories of her parents, where as one day, Anna may be a slight repressed memory in the back of her mind, a name without a face.

"Anna…won't be coming to the wedding." She began delicately. Ophelia looked horrified.

"Does she not want to? But you're her sister!" Ophelia protested, as if that was reason enough.

"I'm sure she'd love to," Elsa said, knowing her sister would plan literally everything for her if she actually knew, "But…she can't get her." She said.

Ophelia licked her caramel. "Then I'll get mom." She said.

"We…can't…" Ophelia stared at her blankly, "Mom isn't where you think she is…I'm sorry Ophelia, but we're never going to see Mom or Dad again…" The words left her lips, and Elsa had to bite down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Ophelia just stared at her, jaw-hanging slack.

"What?" It was the most broken and vulnerable word Elsa had ever heard.

"We have to live here now. They'll be good to us, I promise…" Elsa tried to say, but her voice shook so hard.

"But…I want to live with Mommy and Daddy. I didn't mean it when I said I hated them and wished you were my mother." Ophelia said, and Elsa had to pause to let the girl's words sink in.

"I know, and I'm so sorry, but we have to make the best of it, right? You couldn't bring Hubert home, now could you?" She asked. Ophelia thought about this, and looked at her little dragon, who licked her hand lovingly.

"I can't leave him." She agreed, and frowned, "Does this have something to do with that big fat lie you told the old people?" She asked, "Because Mom says lying is bad. Even little ones."

"That's the other thing, dear. We come from a very different place, and you can't tell people where we're from, because they won't understand." Why go into difficult topics with a four-year-old.

"They don't." Ophelia agreed, "I tried to ask someone where a lightbulb was, and they didn't know what that was!"

"It's weird, but we have to live like this." Elsa agreed, "Do you think you can do these things for us?" She asked. Ophelia thought about it.

"Do I get my own room?" She asked, "Hubert doesn't like sharing with you." She said, pulling the dragon ungracefully onto her lap.

Elsa just laughed, "Yes, I think we can arrange that." She went over and took a sweet out for herself, but forgot the gloves were on, and they became sticky and hard. She shook her head, and took them off, licking the sweets from the fabric.

"Am I not supposed to tell King Hiccup you're magic either then?" Ophelia asked, watching her. It would have been a great thing to lock that down too, but as all little children do, they have the absolute worst timing in the world. Meaning, that Hiccup walked into the room to Elsa's horror as Ophelia spoke.

He looked at Elsa, her hand, and frowned, raising an eyebrow. "Magic?" Elsa saw something click in his mind, and all she could do is freeze. Ophelia watched her reaction, and shook her head.

"Ooops, guess I wasn't, Hubert."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids just say the darndest things, don't they? How is Elsa gunna explain this one?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've also decided to update every three-five days. So look for updates in between those, and all :)

"Magic?" Hiccup said again, and Elsa grunted through her nose. She discarded both gloves to wash for later, and also because she had significantly calmed down and didn't need them at the moment, and gave a slight look at Ophelia. She sunk low in her chair, and Elsa knew she wouldn't say anymore.

"She's just joking. Talking about magic." Elsa laughed, then snapped her fingers, "Oh, she must mean my cooking magic! I am great at making desserts!"

Ophelia feeling bad for her slip up, jumped in a little too enthusiastically, "Her food is sooo good that I just can't eat all of it and have to throw most away because it's really good and-,"

Hiccup shook his head. "Cooking magic?" He repeated, unbelieving, slightly frustrated she was back to keeping secrets. Elsa, on her end of thought, knew that she couldn't keep her ice from him forever, but was not ready to unleash this onto Berk. She needed to work on her control anyway. She saw Hiccup come over and reach across her to pick up a caramel, and said quietly at the level of her ears, "You know, we should be honest with each other. We are getting married." The way he spoke made a shiver run up her spine, and he retreated back, biting of a hard edge, staring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I am being honest. My caramels are honesty good." She said, and Hiccup noted the way her body was stiff. He wasn't going to press this one. If there was magic, he wouldn't' be surprised. Dragons were pretty much the biggest surprise anyone could every lay on him. And besides, whatever it was, she was clearly uneasy about it. No use fighting this.

"So…how it'd go." He asked in a low voice, hardly tipping his head to Ophelia, who had Hubert on the table now, and was talking to him.

"She…accepts it. For now. I think she'll really understand soon." Elsa frowned, "But, she just wants her own room. Hubert doesn't like to share, I guess." Elsa quirked a smile, "That wouldn't be a problem, right?"

"Not at all. She can have my own room," Valka had agreed with him it would be better for Ophelia to live with her, because soon Hiccup's house would be filled with…babies. The idea gave him an involuntary flinch, "The bed's only a small one anyway."

If there was one thing he was looking forward to, it was a large bed with plenty of space to roll around in. Elsa, on her side, was looking at him curiously.

"But where will you be-," She begun, but then sighed, and tapped her head once, "Silly me, with your wife of course." She gave a forced laugh, "So will I be moving yourself into your parent's room, then?" She asked.

Hiccup shuddered. "No! I mean, this is the chief's house but it's not the chief's house." He realized after a second that meant nothing, because Elsa was still looking confused, "I mean, it's traditional for the future grooms to build houses before the wedding so that we have a stable place for our relationship. We're full of traditions." He said with a little groan.

He'd have to visit Snoutlout, who had just recently gotten married and had made a beautiful and sturdy house. Hiccup literally did not know where to start. His mother had been less worried, and pointed out he was wildly creative and adaptive to problems, but this wasn't a trial and error fire-sword, this was a house.

Elsa was silent. "What sort of traditions?" There was a little trepidation in her voice. Hiccup hesitated.

"In your world, there must be books on…people like us. Have you read any of them?" He asked.

"There were Vikings in Norway too." She said testily, "Of course."

"And...?" He prompted.

"And I've read some horrible things, okay?" She blushed and glared hard at him, "Now, I haven't seen any of that there, but I've been here a week, Hiccup." She said.

"Perhaps my mother should tell you the ins and outs of our traditions?" He offered, backing up. To be honest, he didn't know what of theirs might be considered bad and what would be good. And he would likely muck it up, but here if another girl explained it to her, perhaps it would be more easily swallowed.

Honestly, he didn't think it was bad- except for one part, which he wasn't dreading, but he most certainly didn't want to think about that now.

Ophelia was drowsily blinking at the table. Hiccup instinctively went and picked her up, and her little dragon by a place on the tail mothers carried their young around. "I'll put her to bed and have my mother talk to you." He said.

Elsa glanced at Ophelia, who yawned, then nodded.

He told his mother what he wanted her to do, and she gave a little chuckle, "Oh, if I'd only had someone to do this for me. You'll be okay with her?" Hiccup gave a roll of his eyes.

"I have to get used to it, yeah?" He asked, to which Valka gave a little sound of joy. It seemed every mother in this village was way too excited about their sons giving them grandchildren. They were just babies and clearly they'd all had their own at one point. Hiccup was very confused by it.

Back in the kitchen, Valka sat down to Elsa, who was quite nervous.

"Dear, don't worry. It's not that bad." She assured, to which Elsa began rubbing the fabric of her gloves.

"You were born into this tradition. The most we do is drink for three days and all." She said.

"The men take any opportunity to drink, as you can imagine. We drink for at least a week, so perhaps that's not to dissimilar." Valka said with a little chuckle.

Elsa said nothing.

"Well, you've already paid your bride-price, so no worries of having to bother your kingdom for that money. And technically, it comes back to you as Hiccup is your husband and there are no adults to take it. But it is usually used for the city, but controlled by Hiccup, so that's how it will be used."

"Wedding festivities last about a week, to give people time to travel, and food is supplied by us, meaning that we usually must have it near the end of harvest times. Lucky for you, as some would say, we are in the middle of harvest, making almost any date possible. You and hiccup will share a bridal-ale, made from honey, also making the harvest date the best option." As Valka talked, Elsa leaned in, wishing she could write this down.

It was so much more descriptive than any book she'd ever read on such topics, and for a while, she forgot this was the wedding that she'd be attending, instead of just a lesson from a first person source.

"You will share that ale for at least a month after you're married."

"is it any good?" Elsa scrunched up her nose. She wasn't one for drinking. Perhaps a wine here or there, but she'd never had ale. It was so…hard.

"It has an acquired taste, I suppose. But I've had it growing up in tiny sips my whole life, so everyone knows it. For you, you're not required to drink it, it's more of a gift for the pair." She explained, "Leading up to the wedding are many different rituals to signify the transformation from a pair of young people to a man and a women. It will be more traditions for you, as you are not only going from a maiden to a wife, but from a maiden from a mother as well." Those words clenched in Elsa's stomach, and she frowned.

"How many children are created from wedding nights?" She asked. Deep down, she realized in this sort of society, the need for heirs as soon as possible was the main requirement, not something produced from love right away. Valka gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hiccup was." She replied, to which Elsa winced. That wasn't the answer she was looking for; not that it didn't confirm her thoughts, but she didn't need to imagine such things of her future husband.

"Usually there is a krasan involved, which is just a hair ornament that young maidens wear, but since you are not from here, we don't have to worry about that." Valka mused, "It is usually passed down to daughters. Since it is too late for you to begin to wear one, I will save mine for my first granddaughter." She decided.

"That's very kind of you." Elsa didn't understand what it was, exactly, but the thought was very generous.

"A day before the ceremony, you will visit a bathhouse and will be pampered with steam baths." Elsa perked up at this, smiling, "It signifies cleansing you for your new life and the ceremony to follow. There, you will aided by married women which will give you advice on everything from being a homemaker, to a good wife, to a good mother." Elsa begun to nod. This didn't even seem horrific, but actually a tradition that if Elsa ever made her way back, would be sure to reintroduce.

"That sounds…so relaxing." She said, and Valka threw up her hands.

"You have no idea, dear! It really helps the nerves. Although, the next part is a little chilled." She chuckled, "After the warm bath you are doused in a cold pool to complete the cleansing. For you especially, since you are the future chief's wife, there will be oils, herbs, and flowers which, aside from making you smell wonderful, will assure you fertility and luck on having a son." She said. Elsa almost chuckled; she forgot that such superstitions were still upheld. Either way, she may as well smell good before her wedding, and she often had cold baths, so that part wasn't as bad as most wives may remember it.

"Your hair, which I notice you like to keep in a braid, will be spread out because most women traditionally will never wear their hair such ways again, as it is seen as a sign of a child. You also wear a bridal crown, which is a family heirloom. It's with the elders right now, as it is a relic of sorts in the town, and you will most likely see it for the first time on the wedding day.

"Now for Hiccup, he has no signs of being a bachelor. He will have to acquire an ancestral sword. Often, a male will dig into the burial mounds of a dead ancestor to retrieve it, and often are confronted by a friend pretending to be an ancestor, to remind him of his lineage and responsibility."

Elsa recalled that as one of the traditions she had been shocked by. "You dig and disturb your dead that you specifically buried with a sword so that one day a son or grandson could dig it up?" She asked, jaw hanging open.

"Some of the other tribes practice that. We are not so." She assured, and Elsa relaxed, "instead, Stoick's friend Gobber has it, and will hand it down to Hiccup and recite his family history. We all hope it is the father that has that honor, but usually that is not so." Valka gave a sad smile, and she glanced down at her hand, where a ring sat. It was a sad gesture, and Elsa recalled that Hiccup had informed her that is mother's marriage had been arranged. Would she look upon Hiccup so fondly one day?

"Hiccup will also visit the bath house and will be also advised how to woo and women and live with her."

"Men really need that from where I come from." Elsa laughed, recalling that Kristoff may have been so much more prepared if he had a guy warning him about things called 'mood swings' and 'pregnancy cravings'.

"Your wedding will be on Frigga's day." Valka continued, and Elsa gave her an odd look. She wondered if Frigga's day was a holiday, but Valka must have seen her confusion.

"It falls two days from now, every seven days?" She said with a laugh of mirth, "You must not use the same terms we do." She composed herself. Elsa nodded.

"Ah, Friday." She said. No doubt, since she knew Frigga to be a goddess, was it something to do with babies and fertility. That would most likely be the case nine out of ten times, as she was beginning to see.

"The ceremony will be outside for everyone to see. You will be escorted there with a man holding a sword which will be a present for your husband." Elsa rolled her eyes.

"You have a thing with swords, I'm getting." Valka nodded.

"We were primarily a battle tribe, until Hiccup introduced dragons and peace. And well, traditions are difficult to drop. But it may come in handy one day!" Valka said, ever prepared.

"Will I be allowed to oversee the design of this sword?" Elsa wondered curiously. She'd read books on sword making, but there was no need in a land where there was little trifles and a Queen spewing ice. No one really bothered to attack them, and they stayed within their own problems. Valka seemed a little surprised at her request.

"Well, it's not traditional, but yes…I think Hiccup would appreciate that. He might not be thrilled with a sword, he's not that sort of Viking, as you might have noticed."

Elsa agreed that often, he didn't seem like a Viking at all.

"Yes he is…particular. Different." She smiled, "I think I'm different too, though, so perhaps we'll be okay." She said optimistically.

"Now, before the ceremony, other tribes sacrifice animals, but," She stopped, noticing Elsa's eyebrows shoot up, "We do not do that either. We will offer an animal as a living token, and that particular animal will become sacred. For my wedding, it was the one black sheep, although it's now tossed around in games. Not very sacred, but the gods seem not to mind." She added with a tap to her chin.

"Now, if we were to do the sacrificial animal, it would be eaten, so not to waste the flesh spared. We would also take the blood and offer most of it. A particular part involves putting some in a little bundle, and making a hammer sign in it while surrounded by flames, and the resultant would be the front row being sprayed with blood. Once again, we don't do that, but if you ever attend a wedding by the Murderous Tribe, for example, don't sit in the front seat." She said with a little laugh. Elsa begun to relax. Seemingly, every bad tradition she'd read about was not preformed here, decided by Hiccup or not, so perhaps she would get lucky with a rumor she'd heard from a couple girls in the village giggle about.

"You will exchange swords. Hiccup will give you the sword that you will one day give to your son, his sword will one day be bequeathed to a far off ancestor on his wedding day. You will exchange finger rings, which reside on the hilt of the sword. They can be simple or extravagant. Mine was simple." Valka put her hand on the table, and it was just a little band. Elsa gave a grin.

"We exchange rings from where I'm from too." The familiar gesture made her feel less homesick.

"Then, holding hands on the hilts of both swords, you both exchange vows. It's rather beautiful, actually." Valka's fingers rubbed along the ridges on her ring, and Elsa returned her look. She seemed to be caught up in her own memories of a wedding. It must be hard, to loose someone you love that isn't just a parent or a sister, but someone that you love with, you cry with, you grow up with in the most mature of ways. A tingle ran down her spine, thinking of the future to come. Perhaps…she could make this work?

"Then, there is the race to the hall. Usually, whatever party from either side is the last there has to serve the ale the rest of the night. Although, you don't have anyone, and it's more for laughs and fun anyway." Vakla said, and Elsa groaned.

"Run in a dress? And shoes?" She muttered.

"The game is only a little fixed." Valka said in a sarcastic tone, breaking a wide grin from Elsa, "Hiccup will guide you over the door, a passage. Then, he will thrust his sword into the wood to see how his marriage will be by how large the scar he makes." She said, then she rolled her eyes, "It may seem like you're marriage will crumble with the tiny scar he makes. Hiccup is inventive, and I love him, but he is not a beefy boy."

"He may have to practice a bit." Elsa agreed, and felt a little bad about joking about him, yet it was all for fun. She had no doubt that they would make this marriage work, and short of surprise anger problems, there would be no reason for a divorce. Could she get a divorce, if needed? She'd ask Valka another day, because she was still explaining this, with no signs of stopping.

"You must drink the ale, as it is one specification for the validity of a marriage. You will serve him the drink, and often wives will present a traditional saying in our language, but since you are foreign and do not speak our dialect of tradition, we will not make you. He will sign to Odin, you will sign to Freya, and drink. Then they will bless your reproductive organs." She said with a flourish. Elsa held in a scoff.

"Great." She forced a smile.

"Now…the wedding night." Valka suddenly seemed a little apprehensive, and Elsa's stomach dropped, "It can be…awkward."

"Awkward." Elsa repeated, not liking the sound of that at all.

"Well, there must be six witnesses to testify to the validity. And at least a male and a female will stay…to watch…" She said with a sorry look in her eyes. Elsa felt her whole body go red. Her jaw hinged open, and if she'd been drinking something, it would have been spewed on the table. The rumors she'd heard were nothing compared to this!

"To watch the consummation?" She asked, confirming the most horrible scenario she could imagine. Usually, it wasn't the worse, but now Valka gave a slow nod.

"We do not wish to watch it any more than you. We will be hidden, disgusted, so it's like we're not even there." She assured, but this did not make Elsa feel much better. Valka let Elsa think about it, and she got her some cheese and a drink. Elsa downed it in one gulp, without asking what it was, but it burned going down. She had another, and it begun to calm her significantly. Valka gave her a long time to sit with her fingers on her forehead, shaking her head sourly. The most private moment of her life was not ever going to be private, and she'd never get it back.

"The rest is not much. Your dreams are recorded, because they will foretell the future of your children. The next morning, Hiccup hands you keys to the house, and you are now a wife." Vakla quickly plowed through the rest, and she set herself down a drink of the mystery liquid, and Elsa as well.

Elsa now sipped it, which she found to be a mistake because it was even worse in small sips. She downed it, and felt a little lighter.

"Valka." She said softly, which she usually wouldn't be asking such things, but maybe it was the drink or the shock, "Hiccup told me you didn't love him when you married his father, like us. How was it?"

It did not have to be assigned a name, both women knew, "If it's not too much to ask." Elsa added.

"No. You will become my daughter, and I already am beginning to love you, and I would only tell my daughter and give my advice the same way. But…it's been a couple years." She said, thinking, "But it is a night burned in my memory."

Elsa leaned on her elbows, tilting her head. "I did not love him. I did care for him, slightly, like a friend. He was my friend before we were married. Not a best friend, but he'd never been cruel to me, giving me no reason to hate him. Love was just starting, but nowhere near enough for me to want to go through with this sort of ritual. I was scared, but he was kind. I will never know if his older brothers, all deceased now, gave him tips or if he just knew…but he made me not feel afraid." She paused, "mostly, just relax. It will be painful otherwise. Try to not dwell on the ugly details, but focus on things that make you happy about them. The best things that you could love." She said.

Then she gave one last piece of advice, "I suppose I was so excited to be a mother it was bearable. I knew that I would love that child more than anything else in the world- that I already loved them- before they were created." She side-glanced Elsa, "Children are an odd thing, Elsa. From the first moment that they kick inside you, you will love them more than anyone else you've ever loved. Men will never understand how such emotions have quickly switched, but they are your world."

Her fond words almost made Elsa want a child too; it almost made her feel the same that perhaps one good thing would come from this.

It was a lot to take in, and the drink was mixing with her mind, making things start to seem fuzzy.

"I think I'm going to bed." She said to Valka, and Valka looked outside.

"It's late. I agree." Valka said, "I believe that Hubert has commandeered the space where you sleep next to Ophelia, so you can take the extra bedroom Hiccup's been in. The bed is much smaller, and less comfortable, which is why he offered for the pair of you to stay where you are." Valka explained.

Elsa gave a little tilt of her head. That was not what she had expected to hear. She agreed to take the extra bed, and literally fell into her bed, and fell asleep within moments.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup, after tucking Ophelia in, went on two different adventures that night, making sure to give his future wife and mother a wide berth to talk about wedding things. He sure as hell didn't want to be anywhere near to make an awkward comment when his mother explained the wedding night.

He cringed.

For Elsa, it would be akward, but he didn't know people like he did. The people that would watch him were people that he grew up with. And being Chief, he'd already had to awkwardly sit in on a couple weddings. Including Snoutlout's, which gave them a closer bond than before.

Although he'd much rather talk to Fishlegs about wedding things and advice, Fishlegs was only courting a girl, insisting he'd marry for love. His father was in no rush to hurry him, and he wasn't made of particularly important genes to the community, so frankly no one cared. It wasn't the case for a brawny man like Snoutlout, though, who had been a married man for almost a year now. And his house had been impressive.

"Congrats dude." Snoutlout seemed to know that he was going to make an appearance at his house tonight, because he already had a cold drink waiting, "If you hadn't snatched her up, someone else would have." He said, as if that was supposed to comfort him.

Hiccup drew his mouth into a frown, but just shook his head. "I'm actually here to talk to you about building a house. I have no where to start."

"Well my father gave me tips-," Snoutlout said foolishly, but then realized his faux pas, "But I see why you're coming to me…"

Hiccup only wished he could ask his father how the magnificent house he'd called home for so many years was built by his bare hands. But alas, his mother didn't know, and Gobber said he built it all himself so he was stuck asking his second best option.

"I don't even know where to begin! What wood do I use? Where to I build it? How do I know it's not going to crumble?" He cradled his head in his hands, "Odin, what am I going to do."

Snoutlout asked his very pregnant wife to bring them some late night snacks. She was a thick-boned woman with large hands that almost seemed manly, but seemingly was very feminine and girlish, according to Snoutlout. And it had once again been a marriage of convenience, and Snoutlout wasn't going to offer up any romantic details about how he was falling in love or whatnot, so Hiccup tired to be perceptive and notice if their feelings had begun to change. He could not tell, and this made him worry that perhaps even after a whole year (almost with a child) they'd still be at odds.

"Well, my father gave me three options." Snoutlout held up four fingers, "Build from scratch, take a house of a recently deceased elder, or build on another existing structure." He put a finger down with each option, and two down with the last when he realized he'd miscounted.

"A house an elder used to live in?" Hiccup shook his head, "I'm desperate, but not that desperate." He said, to which Snoutlout laughed.

"I had hoped not. Especially for a chief. That'd be a girly way out." He snorted.

"And for existing structures? I wouldn't even know if there are any. At least none close to the village." Hiccup thought about a slice of solitude, and perhaps his younger self would have happily taken the broken down watchtower or something similar, but as a Chief he could not, "And I need to stay in the village anyway." He said grudgingly.

"Then I guess you have one option left." Snoutlout seemed to know that he was going to choose this.

"Then why give me two other options?" Hiccup said, mourning the second option which he could not do.

"So that you picked it yourself so you can't complain." Hiccup was more than slightly surprised. That was almost intelligent.

Snoutlout spent about an hour giving him helpful hints, also little insults to Hiccup the whole time, but in a more friendly way than a disrespectful way. It was a hard rock to swallow that Hiccup- the scrawny kid he'd picked on countless times- was now a respected Chief.

Finally, when Hiccup thought it was almost midnight, he bid his goodbye, because he could tell Snoutlout's wife was getting a little impatient to go to bed. Snoutlout gave her a glance, just a glance of perhaps love, and all of Hiccup's worries vanished.

Next he flew out to Bogs. In his childhood, if he ever had a problem, he'd jump on a boat or take a little canoe and visit Camcazi. She wasn't a great listener, but she was still a blunt friend. Her role had been taken over by Astrid a bit, but it was something more familiar than a little crush he'd only developed after his tenth birthday.

He even thinks that Camacazi wouldn't be up, and realized his mistake half-way there. But he was clearly mistaken, for he saw all the lights on in her house and landed outside the door. Camcacazi's mother, Bertha, was cutting some wood and greeted him like a long last child. I think she secretly always wished that he and Camacazi would become something, even with her boorish attitude and reputation. It was still clear she was very invested in her beautiful daughter.

"Hiccup! It's been years!" She nudged him, nearly causing him to fall, "I heard you're soon to be a married man!"

"News travels fast." He lamented, wondering how it got all the way over to this island within just hours of the elders meeting.

"I guess you're out of the picture for being the father of my granddaughter." She gave a long sigh, "Camacazi's upstairs." She said, pointing upward with her axe. Hiccup was blushing a whole lot more than he usually did, and he ducked his head as he went inside. Even as a best friend, he wasn't sure if that was going past his duties. It probably was, and that's probably why he got a bad feeling about it.

He was about to knock on the door, when the door swung open on it's own accord. It was a man that came out, and Hiccup stood where he was. Once, perhaps he would have hidden out to get his information, but now he looked the man up and down.

"Aye." He said as a greeting, and the man only glared at him.

He entered Camacazi's room, and saw her running her hands along a string of pearls. Hiccup held in a guffaw, "The second son of the chief of Lava Louts? Really?" It wasn't a secret that the Lava Louts and the Hairy Hooligans hated each other passionately, and he secretly wondered if she choose that guy to get back at Hiccup.

"One of many." She shrugged, and set the pearls aside, "I almost have him, though." She said.

"From those pearls, I think you already do." Hiccup said, picking up one pearly bead.

"Presents aren't a show of character. We look for strength here." Camacazi said, "I still need to see out of my choices which is the best likely candidate." She said, priming herself.

"It's all so structured." Hiccup sighed, sinking onto the bed, "Hey…do you know who your father is?"

He'd never asked in the past. It wasn't weird to him because he didn't have a mother, so why should she find it odd that she didn't have a father? And he knew about the Bogs and it just never crossed his mind.

"That's the Bog tradition." Camacazi looked at him, "Only the mothers know. I would never ask Bertha." She said.

"But what if you have a kid with your step-brother or something?" Hiccup said, wincing at the possibility. Camacazi gave a long groan and shook her head.

"Dammit Hiccup, only you would find that problem!" She said, "But because of my body type, I can be fairly confident it's not any of the tribes I've selected from." She said, meaning that perhaps she already had thought this through.

"But you're not here to judge my possible father choices, are you." Camacazi said with a raised eyebrow, "You're here because it's official and that scares you." Camacazi knew him only too well.

"You won't love the men you sleep with to create heirs." Hiccup said, "How do you handle that?" Although Camacazi's tribe didn't have many of the same traditions, because marriage wasn't even an option, she knew of them.

"It's my responsibility." She said with a shrug, "I have to."

The unspoken words passed between them, "It's yours too." It seemed as though that's what she wanted to add.

"But…but…what if I just…can't…do it…" He said, not wanting to be overly crass in front of one of his best friends, but she seemed to get the message just fine.

"If your dragon isn't awake, I hear there's herbs to get it going." She said with a little wink. Hiccup gave a groan, and shook his head.

"But I don't want have it done that way, fake. I want to want to do it." He said. Camacazi paused settling her gift among many others with a tired frown.

"You are overly romantic to be a Viking, Hiccup." She stated, although he couldn't decipher if her words were with a laughing shake of her head, or a disappointed sigh.

"So kill me." He snapped irritably. Camacazi slinked down to where he sat next to her bed, and sighed, crossing her fingers.

"Well…what do you like about her?" She asked. Hiccup contemplated this. He'd had a whole week to begin to look for little things, he told himself. He briefly wondered if someone were to ask Elsa that, what her response would be. But she probably hadn't even begun to think such things, and he reeled his mind back in to Camacazi's question.

"She's intelligent." He begun but Camacazi shook her head.

"Unless you're really weird, intelligence is not going to make you ready during your wedding night. I mean when you look at her, what's attractive to you!" She hit him over the head as if it was obvious what he'd been asking.

"Well I don't know! You're asking me to tell you what I love about a girl I've just only met!" He hissed, and Camacazi raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say love?" She asked, "Okay." She sat on her knees across from him, her hands raised to be used in some sort of speaking demonstration, "I don't love Spitknot of the Lava Louts, but he may give me a daughter, right?" She said. Hiccup nodded carefully.

"Well, I have to be able to go through with my chief ceremony somehow, so I mean, I like his abs." She shrugged, "And his eyes are really a brilliant shade of green." She added. Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

"Not following." He said.

"I don't have to love every part of him, because he's really not all that smart and rather dull to talk to, but I can focus on his abs and his eyes. I can't focus on his battle strategy because we won't be talking about that." She paused, "Or, I hope not."

At Hiccup's disgruntled face, she sighed.

"You can love the rest of her years from now. But you're asking how I should help you with what's coming up this year." She pointed out, "Now- what do you like." She snapped her fingers.

"Her face is a nice shape." Hiccup said, and the deadpanned look Camacazi gave him clearly said that he wasn't trying hard enough.

"If you had to convince someone your future wife was the most beautiful girl on this planet, what would you tell them?" She said, prompting him further.

He scowled, thinking deeper.

"Her eyes are pretty," He said, stealing from Camacazi's example, "I mean, they're sort of deep you know. Perfectly blue, almost like still water. And they hold a thousand emotions in them, swimming all around." Camacazi looked a little more enthused, and motioned for him to continue.

"Her body is not Viking like." He stated, "Which is refreshingly good. It's curved, like this." He made the hour-glass shape with his hands, "If I were talking to a Viking, they would say that she has the perfect hips for children- bearing and resting toddlers on. The shape a mother should be. But it's not just like that for me. It's that she probably keeps herself healthy. She doesn't eat a ton, because sturdy wouldn't look good on her. She is tiny, almost fragile, but Odin can you tell she will sooner send a whole town to contemplate your demise than let you say that she is ever fragile!"

He begun to laugh, and a sort of warm fuzzy feeling bubbled inside of him, if only for the tiniest of minutes. And he cut off abruptly, glaring at Camacazi. If this hadn't been the girl after Astrid, perhaps that feeling wouldn't have been such a betrayal, but Hell, it was.

And Camacazi just laughed.

"Hiccup, I think you'll be okay by the time the wedding comes." She assured, then gathered her jewels, "Now that I've helped you, time to help me."

"Help you decide who is going to father your child?" Hiccup asked, coughing deeply at the absurdity, because once he'd been on that list!

"Best friends do anything for each other, right?" She said, with a sly smirk.

Hiccup groaned, "Fine. I say Spitknot is already out." He stated, "He's a Lava Lout."

"Hiccup," Camacazi shook her head, "You can't take him out just because you don't like his tribe!" She protested.

"Hell I can. I know what's best for my best friend!" He stated a little protectively, and Camcazi punched his arm. It was probably supposed to be a light punch, but instead he was pretty sure it was going to bruise.

"Elsa's a lucky girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup asking for advice...I don't know if he found what he wanted, be we may have! Yes, he is beginning to fall for her a bit. A bit soon, you may think, but he's had a whole week to scrutinize her and all, so perhaps it's that or perhaps he's liked her all along...


	9. Chapter 9

When Hiccup finally returned home, the whole island of Berk was almost dark. Only a few houses had candles left in the windows, and those were those of either young adults partying their days away, or elders babbling with each other about the news of the day.

Him and Elsa.

At the top of the stairs, he made a bee-line for the guest room, which was now his room, as Elsa and Ophelia had taken over his own. It was fine- the bed wasn't terribly comfortable, but he was assured by his mother a down bed, and a large on at that, would be presented to him by someone for his wedding. Because you couldn't conceive healthy children on a uncomfortable bed, of course not. He thought this with a inward roll of his eyes, shaking his head.

His room's candle was extinguished, which was odd, because he always left it on, a beacon to return to after late nights out flying or sorting through paper work. He lit one, and went to his bed, and had to groan. He had often told his mother not to touch his bed, his place of haven, but clearly tonight she hadn't listened because there were pillows underneath the sheets creating a lumpy shape and-

"Elsa!" He startled, and she tiredly turned, "Uhh-sorry, don't mind me, just go back to sleep!" He instead frantically, and wished that someone had thought to inform him that Elsa had been given his bed. He didn't mind, but it was a little shocking to find another human there.

"Hiccup?" Elsa tiredly rubbed her eyes. He could tell that although she probably went to bed hours ago, she hadn't gained much sleep since. He understood the feeling of tossing and turning with the aftershock of news. They day after his father died, he stayed up nearly until the sky was turning light.

"Sorry, really, go back to sleep." He said, but Elsa was stretching, and turning.

"Oh, I stole your bed!" She said, "I can go and find somewhere else. Kick Hubert off…" She said with a yawn, and Hiccup laughed.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to tickle a sleeping dragon?" He asked lightly, and she blinked drowsily at him, but it was clear he had woken her up for the time being.

"Fairy tales." She said with a snort of amusement, and then ran her fingers through her hair. He looked over her, recalling what he'd told Camacazi, and a blush ran up his body, and he swiftly turned. Even in the pale light, he was sure his oncoming reddening face was noticeable.

"Really. You should go back to sleep. Things are going to start getting busy." He warned. Elsa gave him a half-amused look.

"You forget I've done all this before. It's been almost a vacation, not having much Queen work left to do." She admitted, "But, it's weird…I want to come back." She said with a little shrug, nibbling on her lip, "Do you think that's…odd?"

"You loved what you did. Few are lucky enough to find something we are so passionate about, and make it our life." He said, scowling, as he thought of his days pre-dragon. Had he been forced to live out his time as merely a chief, he wouldn't have felt powerful or anything, just trapped.

"Being chief is not yours," Elsa observed, softly, "But the dragons are."

"Yes." Hiccup gave an inclination of his head, "Dragons make it worth it. I wouldn't have nearly the political position without being chief, and fewer would have listened. But on the same side, I do care for my village. Vikings are notoriously brave-hearted, and common sense is not breed by many."

"You act as if they are all children." He expected her voice to be angered, but instead she laughed.

"They may as well be!" He threw up his hands, and threw one hand out, "This person falls off a cliff. What were they doing? Chasing a 'giant rabbit'." He threw out his other hand, "This person was trying to carry all their tools through a gigantic stream because two trips was just not a thought in their head, and they washed all of them downstream, except the knife which is now inside their foot."

Elsa was giggling on the bed, and composed herself, "I really shouldn't be laughing at this!" She said to herself, but a fit of giggles escaped her hands. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, so she faced Hiccup. She sighed, and sat down on his chair to remove his leg. Her eyes only stayed there for a moment, but he caught her eyes a moment later.

"Please tell me that your kingdom isn't still so childish in the future?" He pleaded teasingly.

"Oh, well, I wouldn't know." Elsa admitted, "I have a great many people in my town, and I hardly hear about little mishaps like that, not with them living not in a castle and me away. Occasionally I'll wander down to the hospital, and sit with a man who chopped his own leg off while cutting down a tree because he was distracted by a butterfly,"

"Odin help us all." Hiccup groaned, but Elsa continued.

"But seemingly…common sense is making a comeback." She assured, "At least none of our children will be stupid." She said as a side comment. Hiccup's foot dropped to the floor- the one he had just detached. He shouldn't be so jumpy; he'd thought about it, and people had been talking about it all day. Really. But to hear her bring it up in such a blasé manner was shocking.

She picked it up, and looked at him. "You've been wondering about it all week, I know." He said, "But you try to be discreet about it."

"It's impolite and un-lady like to stare at someone's disadvantage." Elsa said primly, looking away at even his prosthetic leg.

"No, no." He assured, "It's fine. I've made a promise to myself to make it not a disadvantage. It's been years, anyway." He said. This made her tilt her head, and he knew that she was interested in hearing it.

He set it in the corner, and worked with a warm cloth washing off his stump, which felt like heaven. After long days with the metal, albeit covered in a soft, but thin cloth, riding up against the nub wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. And Odin! One would think he was shoving dirt in between, the way it got dirtier than anywhere else on his body! He realized he was muttering at his leg, and looked up, just to see amusement.

"Well, when I was fifteen, dragons were hated…" And Hiccup went into a shortened version of his triumph, and Elsa hung on every word. She gasped, and awed in the right places, and the look of utter amazement on her face made him feel really good. When he came to the part about the end of the Red Death and his foot, his face fell a little.

"Toothless saved my life, when we fell. But my foot and shin…" He sighed, "I don't remember if it got blown off, or if it had to be taken off. All I remember is waking up and having this." He pointed to the nub, "And a make-shift leg."

"That's incredible, Hiccup!" Elsa breathed, "So brave!"

"I wasn't brave, I was terrified. And for a long time, even after it made Toothless and I closer, I hated that my leg was gone. Just another reason for someone to laugh at me, and I kept waiting for them too, but no one ever did. That set me on edge. Do you know what its' like to go from being hated, to loved all in seemingly one day?" He asked, rhetorically of course. Instead, Elsa pulled her legs to her chest, and rests her chin upon her knees.

"Yes, I do." She answered softly, and from the way she gulped, it was clear it was recent, and she was not near sharing with him her past. He looked outside. There would still be time to sleep, if they went to bed now.

"Anyway, I'm sorry I woke you." He stated again, and she jolted.

"Oh, no, I took both your bed. Really, take this one." She insisted.

"And where will you sleep?" He asked.

"I'll manage to find somewhere." She said with a determined expression.

"Look, that's really nice, but don't. I have my string bed." He nodded to the little deck outside. Elsa's face shifted with confusion.

"String bed?" She echoed.

"Yeah." He said, and he wasn't expecting her to follow him, but she did. She took one look and Hiccup waved his hands to the fabric strung between the posts, "String bed. I have it out here for nice days. I don't think it will rain, anyway, and Toothless likes me to sleep outside, because he can see me." He said.

"Hammock." Elsa said.

"Excuse me?" He was pretty sure he misheard her. She looked at him, face flushed.

"It's…uh…Hammock. That thing," She pointed to the bed, and at Hiccup's silence, she begun to ramble, "It comes from a word from the island of Haiti that means 'fish net's but in 1550 the Spanish will take that word and make the word 'hamaca' which is like it and then we'll take it latter and add 'ock' to it making it Hammock." She finished, and found Hiccup smirking, "What?" She demanded.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked.

"Books!" She said in her defense, "I've…had a lot of time to read growing up."

"Oh, I wasn't saying that you were wrong, it's just…stuff like that most Vikings wouldn't consider necessary to know. I like that you do."

"I'm not a Viking, Hiccup." She reminded him, standing up straight and crossing her hands. He gave a smile.

"Thank Odin for that. You may be exactly what we need, Elsa."

Elsa didn't answer, but turned her face upward longingly. She traced something with her fingers, "Do you know the constellations, Hiccup?" She asked, and he frowned.

"The…what?"

"Constellations. Greek astronomers charted stars and gave them all names and stories. Connected them like drawings." She said, sitting on the rail.

"Really?" He asked, glancing up, but all it seemed like was a bunch of dots.

"You really have to use your imagination, I suppose." She said, "There's a dragon up there. His name is Draco." She said. Hiccup strained.

"Where? I don't see a dragon." Elsa lay down, to get a better look at her canvas, and gave a little hum.

"Oh! You see, right there." She pointed to a bright star, "You see that really bright one?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He said, "Is that Draco?"

"No. That's the North Star in Mama Bear, or Ursa Major." She said, to which Hiccup gave her a look, "I'm going to have to draw this all out and teach you," She muttered, but there was a smile on her lips, "Now look right under it, and you'll see a little star. Now follow my finger for the tale."

Hiccup followed here, "And here's the head." She made a square out of four. Hiccup squinted.

"Dragons don't have tails that long. Where are the legs and arms and wings?" He said with a huff.

"I told you you'd have to use your imagination." She kicked his leg that hug over his hammock with her hand, "Can you just pretend?"

"Hmm." Hiccup grunted, and lay back, wondering what other odd patterns lay before him, that he would have never known of had Elsa not appeared.

"You seem to know a lot about these." He said, and Elsa sighed.

"I just like stars." She said, "Because they're always the same. Even a thousand years later, the time I'm from, they will still be the same." She said, and Hiccup didn't know if he believed her. Really, even in a thousand years? Rubbish! The sky was always moving.

"And…Anna liked to look at them with me. We could be watching the same stars right now, across time." She whispered, and Hiccup could almost see the pang of homesickness that invaded her stomach, and made her curl up.

"She's probably looking at them right now, missing you too." Hiccup said, thinking that was all that could be said right now. Elsa just curled up, facing him, but her eyes closed on the deck.

"That's what hurts the most."

And, a thousand years away, she was right. It had been one week since the Queen and the Queen's niece had disappeared, and it seemed only Olaf, Anna, and Kristoff were still fighting to find her.

The woods had been searched a thousand times over, because that's where she had been last seen. And Anna had to be restrained from castrating the poor driver who had been careless to not notice Ophelia stow away in the back.

"Did you think that Elsa and her ran away?" Someone once asked her.

"Never!" Anna shook her head, disgusted in the question, "Never for a second would I think that my sister would leave this and you. You didn't know my sister!"

"She left once before," Someone else snidely pointed out. Anna left the room full of townspeople with questions and accusations with a loud bang of the door that day, and Kristoff helplessly was left to answer their angry pleas. Elsa was such a organized girl, that she hardly left notes on what she'd been in the middle of or doing before she vanished, and Anna and Kristoff were struggling to pick up the pieces.

That day, Kristoff found Anna crying near her door. "Elsa didn't abandon me. She didn't steal my daughter, and she didn't leave her kingdom! Kristoff, you know her!" She cried, feeling that no one was listening to her, assuming the worst.

"I know, I know." He said, and placed a hand on her stomach, "But Anna, please, try not to get upset. It could hurt the baby." He said. Anna looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"I'm to not be upset? My sister and my baby are gone!" She cried, a ribbon of Ophelia's wrapped tightly around her knuckles, "And I'm supposed to be calm!?"

"Anna…" Kristoff said, wincing, "Okay, that was stupid. But please, I'm worried about you. Both of you." He said pointedly.

Anna slid to the floor. "Kristoff, why didn't I tell her I loved her more? Why did I let things get so bad between us, and not take the good times more seriously? She once told me I was too obsessed with having kids and you, and I just brushed her away. I was so…stupid!" She said, nearly tearing her hair out.

"People sometimes vanish…" Kristoff said, and swallowed, recalling his own parents.

"The Queen should not vanish. My daughter should not vanish." Anna said tensely, "I hope they're together. I hope that Elsa is taking good care of her." She said with a little moan.

"If they are together, you know that Elsa loved her as much as we did. Elsa would die for her." Kristoff said, and realized the truth in his words. His new sister-in-law would lose a leg to spare Ophelia's, which was the way she selfishly governed her kingdom. People would stop the accusations soon, and not long after, everyone would really miss her.

And it really was weird. He was convinced she didn't choose to leave, because everything was untouched. No dresses taken, no food, not even money. Whatever happened, it wasn't a planned leaving.

Anna went out to their patio that night, where she often sat. She said that when they were little, their father took them out on clear nights and taught them the constellations. Elsa was always better at remembering what they were, and so she got cookies. Then, not long after their parent's death, Anna had seen Elsa on her own patio across the way, mournfully staring at the stars. They both saw their father in that.

And Anna knew that if she could, she was looking at those stars from wherever she was taken to, wishing that she could be hope. A falling star blazed across the sky, and on both sides of the world- Hiccups and Anna's, both sisters wished to be back together again.

But wishing on stars is just a myth, and no such miracle happened. It was in that moment, that a man knocked on the door, a man from the hunting party in the forest.

His expression was grim, and Anna couldn't deal with that face, and Kristoff talked with him in a corner. Whatever there was to say, Kristoff would say it better than he could.

"They found these at the bottom of a hole." Kristoff said somberly, and set a small shoe and a ripped piece of fabric on the table, "And there's blood on them."

"Elsa and Ophelia?" She asked desperately, refusing to believe what lay in front of her. Kristoff frowned.

"If there were bodies, there is literally no trace left. Except for these." He said, pointing, and sinking into a chair. Anna saw tears trek down his face, the first real signs of his depression. He'd acted, or tired to be, so strong for Anna during the time, and he really did believe that they would find their Queen. But Kristoff was a smart man, and he liked logic.

This logic, he couldn't argue with.

It could be anything, but everything pointed to one result.

The Queen was officially gone, to be declared dead soon, as was his beautiful daughter, and life would just continue on, as if those two were only a blip in the map. And he and Anna would become the King and Queen of Arendelle, and life, once again, would simply move forward.

That was the worst thing. It always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That star-gazing scene is probably my favorite that I've written so far. IT'S JUST SO CUTE! And Anna will appear again, not soon, but she does have another part to play in this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup woke to Toothless' tongue languidly dragging across his entire body, and then when he was thoroughly coated, a nice little gummy grin in his face. And it was hardly sun break.

After Elsa had been on the ground a bit, Hiccup had deduced that it was probably cold and slightly muddy, so he pulled her up to sit on the hammock with him. She didn't say anything really of importance, nothing of the mind-shattering real reasons behind her tears, but instead just talked about her sister.

And her words were achingly beautiful.

Eventually, her words slurred and she fell asleep and Hiccup thought she looked childlike, and he had to remember he was three years her junior. Either way, he was still a gentleman and put her into her bed, where he assumed she had a restful sleep.

He did, because he was less and less worried about marrying this girl. And maybe tonight was the first night he didn't fall asleep thinking of Astrid, or dreaming of her. He didn't dream of anything, really, but it wasn't her and that was a start.

Well, it seemed like he'd been having a rather enjoyable dream when Toothless had decided to wake him.

"You know it-," He grumbled, and then shook his head, having preached this to his dragon a million times over, "Let's go." He grumbled sourly. He was sure Toothless had planned this.

Well, he couldn't walk back through his room to go down to wash off, because he'd wake Elsa and he wasn't going to do that. If she woke up, she may not fall back asleep again, and after the day she had…whew! She deserved it.

He sat up in his Hammock and had Toothless bring him to the window of his mother's room, where she was up with the day. He explained that his walking or awkward hobbling through the house would wake her, and to be quiet. He was pretty sure his mother could understand that something had happened, and she promised that no one would wake her without his command.

Huh; he forgot that as a chief, he could make orders as such.

It was difficult flying Toothless without his leg, as the saddle and his body had been designed to work together, binding him with his dragon even more. Toothless was cautious for once as they went down to the stream. Luckily, Hiccup only had been wearing a light shirt and a pair of leisure pants, although the salvia was horrid to work out of hair as well. He glared at his dragon from the stream, but he noticed Toothless looked…sad.

He made a point to see his dragon everyday, but it wasn't like before. He was a chief, going to be a husband, and maybe even a father by this time next year. He realized only now the carefree days in which he could sneak away and ride off into the sunset with Toothless were far gone, withered away and died right under his nose.

And it hurt.

His father and his former dragon had been close, but not as the Alpha Dragon and Chief now were. They both were responsible, but their positions went farther than that, they were brothers, in a way. The way that Elsa talked about Anna was the way that Hiccup would talk of Toothless. He wasn't just a dragon.

But then it wasn't all on his side either. Toothless had been going out lately without him fully realizing it. Being the Alpha meant keeping the babies in line, sorting out problems between his breeds, among other things. He was just as tied as Hiccup was, and both resented that.

"Toothless." Hiccup said softly, and his dragon came to the edge of the stream. He looked at the fish impatiently, and Hiccup gave a gentle laugh. He easily caught a fish with one of his tools, and threw it down for his dragon to eat.

"You like Elsa, right?" He asked, leaning on the bank. Toothless gave a nonchalant shrug, but underneath it, he could see that he liked her more than some of the other Vikings. That was good. He didn't hate her, which was all he needed.

"We're going to get married." He said softly, sighing. He realized Toothless probably had no idea what he was saying, but he needed to talk to someone that wasn't going to talk back, "She's great. Really. I think I could fall in love with her. But she's really sad, and I don't know how to fix it. I know why, for once." He shook his head, thinking of the many times he and Astrid had been in a row, and he'd been really confused about what she was yelling about or crying over, "And I feel useless. I'm always so inventive. But I can't even fix the one thing that really matters." He threw himself back into the stream to float. The water was so calming.

Toothless was watching him. "I don't want to be like this, but maybe a baby will make her happier. Give her something to live for, you know?" He asked and Toothless scrutinized him. He looked at him pointedly, and then drew a tiny circle in the dirt, cocking his head.

"Yes, a baby." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "What did you think? I was going to live alone with you forever?" The way he turned his back clearly indicated so, but then he turned back and looked at the little circle. A soft look came. Hiccup fished half his body out of the water to pet Toothless.

"Hey," He said, "You'll always be my best friend. No one, not even Camcazi, can come between that. And a baby is like a little me, so you can't hate it." He pointed out. Toothless rolled his eyes, and even though he couldn't talk, Hiccup was very sure what his opinion on baby dragons were. Nuisances.

"So there won't be any little Toothless?" Hiccup mused, "You know, I've always wondered if during the mating season you don't go because a) you don't have another night fury, but you're still dragons, so I think you can mix-mate. B) you resist the urge or c) Because you're alpha your technically father to all dragons so you just don't?" He asked and Toothless narrowed his wide green eyes, "Any of those three?"

Toothless turned around and choose not to answer, specifically. He chuckled, dried off, and dropped the subject.

Back at the house, Elsa was still sound asleep, along with his mother, and he decided to try to make some breakfast. Toothless attempted to help, but unfortunately set a minor part of the house on fire. That woke everyone up, for sure.

Their wedding was set in two months, giving Hiccup lots of time to really try to fall in love with her, and Elsa a lot of time to run away, he thought with a wry smile. Marriage…what an idea.

About a week passed before Hiccup had a chance to sit down and talk with her again; after it was announced that she would be their future chief's wife, people pulled her out everyday to teach her the ins and outs of being a Viking. Hiccup thought for sure she'd pale when they took her hunting, but instead she came back with a deer to cook.

"You hunt?" He asked, amazed.

"It used to be a sport when my father was still alive. He took me a couple times." She replied primly, and begun prepare it for either storage or dinner tonight.

"That's…" He begun, and was going to say attractive (and quite honestly so, in his opinion) but the glare that she sent his way paused him, "Really useful…" He finished lamely.

"I'm not so sure. With dragons, how useful is hunting, really?" She asked.

"Really, there's a reason they took you out. Dragons are really poor hunters for humans. If they try to bring stuff back, it's scorched or burnt to a crisp. Usually half-eaten too. But we can't just let them go out on their own to hunt, or we'd have no food. That was a pretty common problem pre-integration." He sighed, "So it's part of my job to calculate how much the dragons need, how much we need to stay healthy and live through the rough winters- which Odin are terrible! I also have to calculate how many of a species needs to be left alone so that we still have some come next year. That's a new part; leaving species to thrive. Before that, we nearly killed off the sheep!"

"I like harsh winters." Elsa said and Hiccup laughed.

"That's all you have to comment on?" He chuckled.

"I'm just saying, winter is my favorite season." Elsa said and went through the cabinets, "What kinds of spice do you people have in this time?" She asked.

"You're in luck, not with the spices I mean, but it snows nine months and hails the other three." He said and scowled, "And spices…I'm not sure what we do and don't have?" He gave a shrug, "Leaves and stuff are usually used for making people smell good or medical traditions."

"They also make food taste delicious. Do you know what a smoke house is?" She questioned.

"Not to my knowledge, no." He shook his head.

"Well, it's a little house that you put meat in to smoke over a long period of time to get a really delicious flavor." She said, and quickly drew on a sheet of paper the general build of it.

"If you keep on like this, people are really going to wonder what land you hail from." He said teasingly, and she responded by throwing a little bottle from the cupboard at his face. He caught it, and looked on the label. Ah, a spice, he assumed.

"So…" He begun, "You've been here more than two weeks, and you still have yet to acquire something that every Viking in this village has…" He said when she returned to the table, arms filled with bottles and labels he'd never seen in his life.

"What's that?" She questioned, half-listening.

"A dragon." He said, and she lifted her eyes, "You're going to need one, trust me."

"A dragon…" Elsa echoed, and a little bit of uncertainty flashed across her face, "I'm not sure-,"

"Ophelia already has one. Don't you see how much she loves it? Didn't you ever have a pet before? One you just loved?" He prompted.

"No." She said, "My father was horribly allergic to fur." She said.

"Well great news! Dragons are non-allergenic!" He said, and she cracked a smile, "C'mon. Everyone keeps asking me when you're going to get one. You're not a real Hairy Hooligan until you have one!"

She thought about it, and finally gave in. "Let me just wrap this up, then I'll go and find a dragon…" She sighed, rubbing her face.

"Great!" He gave a little who-hoo, "You'll love your dragon, Elsa. I know you will."

Hiccup pulled her excitedly down to the outskirts of town, where a new occupation had arisen. Dragon breeder and keeper. He had a tiny house with a wide pasture and little metal stables for the dragons (Because wood would just burn-metal melted, but this tinker managed to cover it with something that made it unfavorable for the dragons to burn. Something about the smell it emitted displeased dragons).

"So what age do you want? Babies? Teens? Older?" He asked as he unlatched the door to the stables.

"You have older dragons?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. It's not that no one wanted them. Being a Viking is a dangerous occupation, so when a Viking dies, their dragons are left without an owner."

"They seem rather fond of their current ones. Are they able to love again?" Elsa questioned.

"Just ask Eret, he has my father's old dragon," Hiccup gave a smile, "Like humans, it hurts to loose their second part, but there's always hope that they'll find someone else again." He said, and Elsa glanced at him. She wondered briefly if he was reflecting on his own situation.

"So…" Elsa's blue eyes snapped around the area, "I don't think I want a baby. They're cute but…" She frowned, "I think I shall rescue a full grown one. Perhaps I need a second chance too." She said, and behind her Hiccup grinned. Amazing how everything was so metaphorical, he thought. Dragons just simply fixed everything.

Hiccup took her down the rows, explaining dragons to her. Elsa paused when she reached a large dragon curled up in the back with sad amber eyes. It was the color of the sky, and Hiccup saw her approach the cage.

"That's a Deadly Nadder. This particular one is named Stormfly." He tried to choke it out without missing a beat, and Elsa seemed not to notice anything in his voice astray.

"Oh, a name. You must have known the rider." She turned to him, searching for sympathy in his eyes. Hiccup gave a shuddering breath.

"Aye…that was Astrid's dragon."

"Oh." Elsa took an automatic step away from the cage, looking back with an indescribable expression in her eyes. The ice seemed to have broke beneath them, at her name again, sending both into frigid water. It reminded Elsa fiercely that as nice as he was, and as much as they were to be married he would always wish that it was Astrid instead of herself.

"Yeah." He grunted, and went up to the cage, sticking his hand through. Stormfly took the opportunity to come and rub her head on his outstretched hand, a little purr rising in her throat. Elsa backed away at the familiar gestures exchanged.

"I would have expected a woman like Astrid…her dragon would have been wanted." She stuttered.

"It was." He turned, "But not just anyone can take Stormfly." He said, and raised an eyebrow. As much as she wanted to ask if she had passed that test, it felt too weird to take that dragon.

"As pretty as it is…I can't…" She said, "It was Astrid's."

Hiccup merely nodded, and it was clear he understood. Yet he looked a little crestfallen, as if he had secretly hoped she would fall in love with Stormfly. Then it would just be like before she was here, wouldn't it? Ah, well, couldn't have that.

Instead she wandered down the rows, asking the occasional question. It turned out that actually Hiccup knew every previous owners of the dragons, but he was a little more forthcoming with telling her this time.

Near the end, she leaned in. "That's a Timberjack." He said almost lazily.

"Owner?" She prompted. Hiccup scowled and rubbed his head.

"Well, actually none." He admitted, "We kept her here because she's about the age of most, but no one wants her." He came up to the cage, and the dragon pushed herself back against the wall, "Poor thing. I think what happened was when she was younger some humans must have nearly killed her. She is terrified of men in particular, and can't breath fire. No Viking wanted a dragon without fire." He sighed.

Elsa's heart leaped. A dragon without fire? That was the best news she'd heard all day.

"I want her then." She said automatically. Hiccup looked shocked.

"Really, I mean, don't choose something to be a charity case-," He warned, but she shook her head.

"This is my dragon, Hiccup." She said, using her queen voice and he found himself stepping aside.

"Be careful!" He warned as she unlocked the cage door, but she just threw a look over her shoulder. This dragon wouldn't hurt her. She needed another girl, not big scary men.

The timberjack glared at her from the corner, but did nothing to protect itself. Elsa approached not brazenly, but just confidently. At the head, she leaned down and looked into the eyes. Beautiful and green, so vibrant and smart.

"Hi," Elsa whispered, "I've never talked to a dragon before. But I'm Elsa…and I think we've been looking for each other." She admitted. The dragon reached her head forward, almost so that it touched Elsa's hand.

"Do you want to see a secret? Hiccup doesn't even know. But it's why we'll work together…" She murmured, and cupping her hands in front of her so Hiccup's view was obscured, she made a tiny pile of snow.

And she was pretty sure the dragon smiled. A slimy tongue snaked out and licked the snow from her hands, and the grin of pointy teeth was a welcoming one. Elsa took the opportunity to run her hands along the rough skin of the dragon's head.

"You'll keep my secret, won't you girl. I think it would scare Hiccup if I told him now." She whispered and there was a low rumbling from her throat that was some sort of an agreement.

"You're the first person that's ever touched her!" Hiccup was standing outside, wide-eyed.

"Has a girl ever tried?" She asked with almost a haughty grin.

"Well…no…most thought the dragon would react violently…" Hiccup admitted.

"There's your problem. She needs a gal friend, not thirty stupid men." Elsa said as if it was obvious. When she walked out of the den, the Timberjack followed. It glared at Hiccup, as if to agree with Elsa, and gave a little huff of hot air.

Back home, the Timberjack looked at where Hiccup slept and promptly made a circle and lay down.

"Uh…maybe she shouldn't-," Hiccup began to say, but Toothless had already noticed. He stalked up to Elsa's dragon and poked it in the side. The dragon opened its eye, and gave Toothless an intimidating glare. Toothless attempted to hold his angry face, but ended up backing away shamefully.

"I can't believe it." Hiccup was near speechless, and Toothless came up, bucking his head sourly against Hiccup's side. Hiccup looked at his dragon and they shared similar glances, "Women, right?"


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa was making cookies with Ophelia in the kitchen.

"So…do you have a name for your dragon? It's been four days." Hiccup asked, and Elsa glanced up at him. He was perpetrating at his brow, and she wasn't sure if it was because he'd been forging her new saddle or working on his 'secret project' that she was pretty sure their future home. She gave a tiny smile.

"I'm just going to let a name come to me." She hummed with a small shrug, "I don't think she minds." Elsa said, "How did you ever name your dragon Toothless?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah! He has really sharp teeth!" Ophelia agreed.

"Well, when I first met him, he had his teeth retracted. And I don't know; it was supposed to be a joke, and it eventually just…stuck." He said, "I don't have some big long elaborate story."

"Shame. Ophelia was looking for a fairy tale with a damsel in distress and a brave hero." Elsa joked, and Hiccup sat, smiling. Ophelia took a bold lick from the bole with her finger, and sucked on it.

"I'm going to go and bring Hubert in here." She announced with a finger still in her mouth, and ran into the next room.

"You know…" Hiccup began hesitantly, "Her birthday is soon, right?" He asked.

"Yes. I wasn't going to make a fuss of it. It's only five." Elsa said, "Why?"

"Well…it's just that usually at the age of five, we begin school for the children here. At least a sort of education, everything from arithmetic to dragon taming." He said. Elsa set her spoon down.

"Do you think that's…wise?" She questioned, "Hiccup, she's not like them." Elsa hissed in a low voice.

"She's a kid, they're all the same. She just lived in a different time." Hiccup said, and Elsa scowled, crossing her arms, "Elsa…people are going to wonder more if we keep her stuck in here." He pointed it out.

"I just…I don't know if…she hasn't really realized I think that she's stuck here. She hasn't cried at all or anything." Elsa said worriedly.

"Perhaps she is taking it incredibly well?" Hiccup offered up.

"No." Elsa shook her head, "I…I read books on human nature and how we think. Really, I think it's such a traumatic realization for her she is literally not thinking about it. Trying to convince herself that this is all great and fun, but it could be really harmful if she doesn't come to terms with it soon…"

"Then perhaps school will help her realize?" Hiccup pressed, "Get some stability."

"But if we press it too soon, it may harm her even worse." Elsa leaned back against a wood piece of furniture, pressing one hand to her forehead, "I just…I don't know what to do." She moaned, "I'm not supposed to be a mother…not for another ten months, at the very least!"

Valka walked in with some fresh food, brushing off her feet. She took one look at the situation, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I think we should send Ophelia off to school when she turns five, like every other kid here." Hiccup said, "But Elsa is worried Ophelia isn't…seeing reality for what it is. She took the news a week or so ago that she'd be here for a long time a little too well." Hiccup said shortly.

Valka nodded, and Elsa presented her case, ending up with tears on the edge of her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and Hiccup resisted the urge to go and comfort her, because he was pretty sure they weren't at that relationship stage yet.

"I think…" Valka pressed her fingers together, "You're right, it could be dangerous." A flash of triumph exploded on Elsa's face, "But Hiccup is also correct. We cannot play favorites. Therefore, I recommend we start sending her for half days at a time, I'm sure the flee from your kingdom must have been very traumatic to being with." Valka said, "Perhaps if she begins to make friends, when reality does set it, it will be a bit easier for her."

"I think that's a compromise we can both agree with." Hiccup said. He did not expect the burst of anger from Elsa.

She slammed the utensil she'd been using to make food down. "Ophelia is not a compromise!" She roared, "A compromise is you wanting blue walls, and me wanting red walls and agreeing to paint it purple. A compromise is not my child. I am not her mother, but I have been making choices for her her whole life, what is best for her, and I'm not going to stop now!" She stormed out of the room roughly. Hiccup watched, stunned, as she hopped on her dragon's back, sitting cautiously between the spikes, and flew off.

"She acted like a mother." Hiccup said, shaking his head with surprise.

"She already is one, whether she says she is or not." Valka sighed tiredly, "Let me talk to her- mom to mom. I'll try to convince her." Valka told her son.

"Please tell me, did I really say something wrong?" Hiccup asked, trying to run back through his comments to see if anything could have been offensive or set of her anger.

"Oh Hiccup," Valka just laughed, "You'll be wondering that the rest of your life."

Elsa flew to where she came in from, not because she at all expected something to still be there, but mostly because it was as close to home as she'd get. She sat, and ate some of the berries she found there, and spent a lot of time sitting against her dragon and staring out into the water.

She felt as thought she'd had enough break-downs for Ophelia, so that the little girl would not have to have any. Today's was particularly powerful. Tears escaped her eyes, and her dragon leaned in, seeing her rider distressed, and nudged her with worry.

"Are you…okay?" There was a feminine voice above her. Elsa looked up and saw a beautiful girl with a stern expression and ebony dark hair. When Elsa showed her face, the girl's eyes widened, "You're Hiccup's fiancée!"

"Elsa former Queen of Arendelle." Elsa composed herself enough to offer a shaky hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Camacazi." The girl said, and let her dragon off to wander. She went and pet Elsa's dragon, "Oh, a timberjack! Beautiful-does she have a name?"

"Yes." Elsa said, and the name had been in her head for a couple minuets now, "But Hiccup's told me all about you."

"Ouch." Camacazi winced, "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Elsa tilted her head.

"No girl wants to hear their future husband talk about other girls." Camaczi gave her a little laugh and Elsa shrugged in agreement.

"It's if he talked about Astrid all the time I'd be worried." She admitted, to which Camcazi gave a tut of agreement. She opened her back and offered Elsa a stick of beef jerk. It was spicy and salty and Elsa's mouth watered at the first taste.

"So what are you doing out here, crying? Do I need to kick Hiccup's face in?" She asked, "I will."

"No…I'm just…emotional." Elsa let out a long sigh, "When we fled my niece survived with me. She's almost five…and I've already been like a mother to her my whole life, and I just…I want to make the choices for her." Elsa said, finding some ground when she explained it, a bit of conviction.

"Motherhood." Camacazi winced, "Wow." She scoffed, "Just think what it will be like with your own children then!"

Elsa didn't answer. Camcazi twiddled her thumbs, "So…you've been here almost a month? Have you and Hiccup ever fought before?" She asked.

"No, I've been… respectful. Keeping quiet, if you will. Trying to get a feel about everything, honestly." Elsa leaned her head against the rough skin of her dragon, "But I'm sure it's the first of many."

"Him and Astrid, they loved each other, but they were like fire and ice. Always fighting, always at each other's throats. Their fights were bad. As in capital B." Camacazi scrutinized her, "You aren't like that."

"Oh, you don't know me. Fire and ice." Elsa winced, and bit her lip, "I overreacted, I think, but he just wasn't listening. I love Valka, but she just wasn't helping. I know she's been a mother too, but she's a Viking mother and I'm a…" Elsa fished for a word.

"Not a Viking?" Camacazi offered.

"Eloquently put." Elsa said deadpanned, "Yes Elsa the 'Not a Viking'." She said, but it was almost teasingly, "that should be my title; you lot seem to be all about that."

"I'm Camacazi the Swift." Camacazi agreed with her observation. Camacazi continued to gently console her for a while longer, until Elsa cracked a smile.

"From the way Hiccup talks of you, I'm beginning to feel you're not real. Like you're only here as part of our imagination to keep us both sane. The magical stress-free fairy." Elsa joked, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I'm really quite selfish," Camacazi said with a soft laugh, "I'm just gaining 'I-owe-you-points' from both of you, so when I'm pregnant and nasty I can come and cry on your dining room table judgment free." The way she talked, the way she laughed, it almost reminded Elsa of her sister, but her sister in a little darker, more edgy. If her sister was more confident of her ability to be Queen, which now she'd have to, then her and Camacazi may as well have been the same person. Underneath, Elsa could still detect a bubbly and girly and very romantic woman, who really was doing the best she could in the time given to her.

"Well," Elsa said decisively, "That's quite brilliant of you." She agreed, "When we're both pregnant we can intimidate Hiccup and have him wait on us hand and foot." It was almost a adolescent giggle that escaped her, and Camacazi cackled in laughter.

"Hiccup has had nothing but strong and fierce women in his life! If he got a little mousy bride, I don't think either would know what to do with the silence and apologizes all over." Camacazi agreed. She licked her lips nervously, and pulled out a little journal. Elsa could already tell it was one of Hiccup's inventions, as he was at least attempting to popularize the journals. Mostly the future chiefs, the bright eyes of the future, saw it to be very convenient.

"So…there was eight choices for the father of my daughter." Camacazi tapped the page.

"I can't help but asking, but what happens if you have a son?" Elsa asked. Camaczi winced.

"Well, it's seen as unfavorable luck for a chief to be unlucky, but it's not like it's never happened. My mother was a third try chief." Camcazi said, but winced as she said it, "It's more…okay for a general Viking women to have a son, and he would merely go with the father's tribe. Tribes always want sons, illegitimate or not." She rolled her eyes.

"So…if you had a son with a man, would you try again with the same one?" Elsa asked, "You personally, or you the tribe?" She was quite interested in the general aesthetic and personality of the Bogs, and Camcazi only seemed willing to speak.

"No. Some do, it's really a personal choice. I would consider a bad omen, and move on to the second choice, or whatever, down the line. Besides, we aren't supposed to know our fathers, and I feel that if I had a sibling in another tribe by the same father, it wouldn't be so hard to guess." She pointed out.

"But were you a first try?" Elsa asked. Camacazi smiled.

"Thankfully, yes, so I hear." She grinned broadly, "And that is the highest honor for a chief's daughter, the divine right to rule given to me before I was even born." She preened, and Elsa let her have her glory.

"But the list…eight?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well I don't think I'll have to go through all eight! Odin, I hope not at least!" Camacazi seemed disturbed at the thought, as did Elsa.

"So you need to narrow it down." Elsa concluded, "Hiccup told me he helped you narrow it down to these. But perhaps what you need is the outsider's perspective where I don't know any of them personally, and I have no idea about any of the tribes conflicts yet. Just tell me everything you can about them, but as unbiased as possible." Elsa said, "Could you do that?" She asked, feeling for the first time in a long time, she was in charge of something rather important. The whole delegating and making choices, it was a familiar pattern to her, and Camacazi seemed a little shocked at her boldness, but stuttered out the first information on the name listed by a number one.

By the end, Elsa and Camacazi had decided on the nephew of the current leader of the Meatheads. He was twenty-one, and had the best disposition of any on the list, so Elsa assured her that her child would be kind. The man had sandy colored hair with striking blue eyes, according to Camacazi, and he was by far the most courteous and thoughtful of the ones 'courting' her. Elsa soon realized the reason why she had not just picked him in the first place, as he was the most obvious choice for the best father- he was a little romantic, and she needed someone else to tell her it was okay to go that route, different than probably her mother or any of her tribe would.

It was getting a little dark, and Elsa decided to go back. She didn't want Ophelia to worry where she'd gone. Hiccup? He could worry his little head off, and she wouldn't care. She was still sore with him about their fight, but hoped that this time after she'd left would let him think about her points.

She imagined having to fight with him again, and the coldness crept up her arms. She had only just barely kept her ice-powers to herself when they had fought the first time, and she'd left because she foresaw destroying the kitchen if she stayed any longer. But it was so exhausting and she was sure she couldn't do it again. So she was gong to do her very best to be civil, not for the sake of fixing their fight, but so that the whole town didn't go down in an explosion of ice.

She still needed to tell him, of course, but this was very delicate. It wasn't something you blurted out over dinner…she had to do it right. It would crush her again to experience the same beginning repulsion that her own town had done to her, not when she'd been so happy and so calm with her powers…No! She couldn't go back to that. So…it was better under wraps.

Hiccup was by the door when she arrived.

"Elsa, it's so dark out. Where have you been?" He asked, worriedly. Elsa locked her jaw.

"Out." She said softly, and he came up and grabbed her arms.

"Odin, Elsa. You're freezing." He breathed, and took no time to shed his own coat off and put it around her shoulders. She, of course, was not cold but felt a little heat rise from the gesture itself.

"I named my dragon." She said, patting the Timberjack's head.

"Oh?" Hiccup went up and touched her, but not before she flinched away from him.

"Well, I was out and started thinking about my world…and I guess I realized I'll never get to read some of my favorite books again, because the author isn't even close to being born in this time. And that is really, really, depressing. I love to read, I love to re-read! Nevertheless, of one of my favorite books is one called 'The Count of Monte Cristo'. I learned French just to read it the original way it was written, and one of the beautiful characters in it is named Mercedes. I think that this dragon is a Mercedes to me." She said, and her dragon rubbed herself against Elsa's body, clearly in agreement.

"Mercedes…" Hiccup breathed the word. It was unfamiliar to him, but he sort of liked it. That was Elsa, of course, something unknown and unpredictable.

"Are you still upset with me?" He asked softly.

"I…I don't know Hiccup." Elsa groaned, her shoulders falling a little.

"Would you be less mad if I told you I have some hot milk and cookies waiting for you?" He asked. He seemed too sincere, and Elsa pursed her lips to keep emotions from rising up against her.

"Did you make the cookies?" She questioned with a little smile.

"No. Valka finished the ones you two were making." Hiccup laughed, and she patted his shoulders.

"Then I suppose you're almost forgiven." She lied, but it wasn't worth it to continue fighting right now, and the look on his face made her almost want to drop it altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE DAY WHOOT.
> 
> So why I can't update tomorrow...or any of next week. I'm going on a vacation to a cruise in Alaska! Therefore, i think it's understandable that I really won't have much (or any) wi-fi. I may be able to get a Chapter out when we stop places, but I don't want everyone expecting it. On the bright side, I'll get a couple chapters ahead (hopefully).
> 
>  
> 
> Aww...they had their first fight. Who do you agree with; Hiccup or Elsa?


	12. Chapter 12

Two days later, Hiccup still wound the name 'Mercedes' over his lips, attempting to get used to the unfamiliar accented lit that Elsa said it with. She had attempted to explain the plot to him, but many of the things in the book were not created yet, so she often was going back and explaining key details and in the end, she was pretty sure it was a lost cause.

Hiccup found it slightly interesting, but he could tell that even when he restrained his questions, his face said it all and she was loosing in her interest in making him understand her name choice.

That day, bright and sunny as it was, Ophelia was out with Valka before visiting the school the next morning. She wasn't starting, but perhaps, Elsa had budged a little. She wanted to see how Ophelia reacted to a sit-in, and if it went well, she would more formally consider it as an option. Now, it was just herself and Hiccup sitting at the table, chewing on their food. She watched as Hiccup mouthed 'Mercedes', but once again stumbled where she put the second accented 'e' into her speech. He didn't even realize he was doing it, and she found that a little adorable.

"Trying to master my dragon's name?" She teased slightly, stirring her food around in the bowl.

"Are you a virgin?"

The question literally came from nowhere, and Elsa's whole face turned bright red altogether. She dropped her spoon, and sputtered.

"What kind of a question is that?" She demanded hotly, fishing for her dropped utensil.

"Snoutlout asked. I mean, it's common for women to be maidens when they are first married. If you weren't, I could hardly judge, but I-,"

"You cannot ask a women that, Hiccup!" Elsa cried, completely mortified.

"So…is that a no, from your reaction." He asked more strategically, narrowing his eyes with thought.

"Hiccup." Elsa took a deep breath, "Not that it is any of your concern, but I am. Either way, that is not a question you go around asking so blatantly at our lunch table." She said evenly, a darkening fire beneath her eyes. He noticed that she had sat on her hands, an odd gesture, and her whole body shook.

"So…it was bad of me to ask that?" He had been honestly curious! Not in a sexy, weird way, but in a 'hey let's get to know each other way'. He figured he'd just start with a hard one, so that nothing would feel awkward. Obviously, his plans had failed.

A spoon came flying at his head. He dodged it, and saw that Elsa was now one utensil short. She could have thrown the knife, he reasoned.

"Yes, quite." She replied, although the spoon may have spoken for itself.

"You know, I think Astrid taught me a couple about what not to ask, like the time of the month thing, but I guess I never asked her that." He mused, and Elsa shot him a dirty look.

"At least she was good for something," She hissed sourly.

"But I really have to ask; that outburst two days ago. It was so unlike you…" He twiddled his thumbs, "Was it your time of the month?"

This time, it was the knife that sailed his way. He dodged that too, and it stuck itself into the wood behind him.

"Pretty good arm." He laughed nervously, and realized that that too was an inappropriate question. They sat in silence for a while, then Elsa sighed, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Actually, I apologize, because I may have a question with just as great of inappropriateness." She admitted.

"And?" He questioned.

"Our wedding night…" She began, but trailed off. Hiccup gave her a curious look.

"Well, it is between us, and not an uncommon thing. I can't imagine any question about that being awkward." Elsa had only begun to realize how blasé sex and reproduction was here, in comparison to the very hush-hush and horrified looks when someone so broadly talked about such things. And it was hardly polite for a lady to ever even begin to think such rancid thoughts! But here it seemed most women were so very open, and it was just a 'fact of life' as Camacazi had put it. She was preparing for her own chief ceremony, and was quite nervous, although resigned.

Elsa would not be resigned.

"Well, I've been thinking…" She sighed, "I'm just really, really, really uncomfortable with one of your traditions. I am trying so hard to accept what I find strange and weird and even things that I would never do, but this is one thing that I cannot."

At first, Hiccup didn't quite understand. He didn't love the law, and he found it to be a bit intrusive, but it had happened for centuries. It was just to make sure he filled her with seed that first night, and then they left for the couple to get back to privacy. So he at first thought of arguing this point with her, but from the look on her face, such fear and vulnerability, everything melted away.

"I just, Hiccup…in my time, sex is very taboo. Married people do it, and only married couples. And it is an act of love in my time, not merely a heir. I could not let myself go so easily. I already hardly know you, and like it or not, in two months and less I will be married to you. And I know what that will mean for me, to become a mother. But can't I be able to get comfortable with the situation in my own way with my own time, without some elders watching my every move, every mistake?" her breath broke finally, and she sucked in air, not quite done, "It's so…barbaric! Hiccup, please, for just this one time, see this through my eyes…and realize…I cannot…" She pleaded.

Hiccup frowned. Snoutlout had given him a rule to follow above all others; keep your wife happy. So he asked her, "Does this really make you that upset?" He asked, "I…didn't know."

"It's okay. I didn't tell you. To be honest, Hiccup, I don't know if I'd be willing to go that far with you in just two months anyway. I don't think I could love you by then." She said honestly, her words feeling like lemon on a wound, but he was glad that she was being so giving of her thoughts, as he'd been attempting to get her to talk with him like this for quite some time. He nodded.

"I'm sure there is a loophole somewhere," He agreed, "Or perhaps I can talk to the elders, make them realize the position from your country what you are in." He said, and her whole face lit up, "But Elsa…I think I can get away with the public part of it. I don't' think I can let them give up the consummation of the marriage, though."

Elsa paused to think, then she smiled. "I suppose that was a better arrangement that I had hoped." She shrugged, "I thought you would just tell me that's how it is and that's final."

"I want to try to make you happy." He rubbed the back of his neck, letting himself free. Elsa stood, and came over to him. She planted as sweet and short kiss to his lips that left him nearly speechless.

"What was that for?" He finally blubbered.

"I will have to do much more in two months." She said, then went to the water bins, "And I may not love you, but I can respect you and find you to be a friend. Also, that last comment confirmed my beliefs that you will make a good husband and a good father. That's really the best I could hope for." She said, and brushed off her hands, leaving the room.

Hiccup was still shocked into a silent freeze.

The next day, he didn't know what to say to her. It was like he had a sexy dream involving her, as sometimes he did with random people in his tribe, and then was unable to meet their gaze, although usually there was some confusion as to why the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans was suddenly not meeting the eyes of certain women. But with Elsa, something had happened, something incredible and unexpected, and she seemed perhaps a little smug about it, his reaction. Although, perhaps that was just his imagination.

She was worried about Ophelia, of course. She braided her hair three times, trying to make it perfect and stay in. She wiped away dirt from her shoes, which would only get muddy again, and asked Ophelia twenty times if she was sure she wanted to see the school. Ophelia answered all of the questions with an enthusiastic affirmative, and Elsa paled a little each time.

The school grounds for children her age was located at the heart of the village, where they could be seen easier if someone was trying to escape. They had a whole village to get through if they thought they could just walk out and go frolicking in the meadow!

Eventually, they would move onto the old training area, which was still used for friendly tournaments, but they would learn all of the things of being a Viking for at least five years. Usually, children received their own dragon when they were twelve, and there was a big ceremony. Ophelia already had her own, but Hubert couldn't be ridden like others, so perhaps she may still go through the ceremony as well. Many people had two dragons, and loved them as much as the other.

Ophelia saw children and went off with them right away, for it was their free time in the enclosed space, and Elsa had Hiccup take her to the main teacher. She was a skinny woman, with wide set eyes giving her a frog like face. She was very matronly, even though she had hardly hit fifty-five, with long dresses on and graying blonde hair. She answered all of Elsa's questions patiently, the same attitude he'd seen her give to the young children.

Would accommodations be made for Ophelia's broken leg? Yes of course, did she think they would not notice such things? Could Hubert come to school? If he was good and well behaved, they encouraged it. How well were the children watched? Like hawks, she said. Did the children get one-on-one time, for she had been used to tutors that knew her and her study habits well. The lady responded that in most situations, it was one minor teacher to every five children, but she-being the head- made a point to get to know all the children.

The questions lasted until the children were called inside to continue their day. Ophelia followed behind with a hobble to her step, and Elsa grabbed her hand. "If you want to come home at all-," She began.

"Just tell someone. I know Elsa." Ophelia repeated. Elsa sighed, and watched her go in. She called a promise to be back to pick up Ophelia at one o'clock sharp, half the day.

Hiccup studied her when they walked back.

"This is hard for you, isn't it." He said.

"Yes." Elsa wrung her hands, "You have no idea."

"I've watched you, and correct me if I'm wrong, but you seem to have…well…you like to be in control. Not just of a country, but…" He frowned, and Elsa sat on a rock.

"I suppose so." She agreed, resting her head in her hands, "I grew up being told one day I would be in charge of everything. I was raised to be the one calling the shots, but growing up, I never felt as though I ever had that control. I couldn't stop my sister from harm as a child, I couldn't control my emotions and outbursts, I couldn't control my parents dying, and I couldn't control my sister and I becoming estranged. So when I finally had it…it was so wonderful. For three years, everything was utterly perfect. And now? I've lost it once again. I am no longer a queen of a country I love, I had little choice in my suitor- no offence, and because these customs are strange to me, it is hard for me to make logical decisions, usually falling to someone else to have to make them for me." She said. She hoped he understood, for it was difficult to admit to anyone. She felt that she had done a fair job, even without speaking of her ice powers. She kept her hands busy playing with her fingers to avoid having to accidently show Hiccup them before it's time.

He sat with her. "I do understand, except I had the opposite problem. There was too much for me to decide, so much responsibility and control I didn't want, and still I'm not sure I do. I suppose we are like two sides of the world, the sun and the moon." He said comparatively, and Elsa gave a smile.

"I am the moon, and you are the sun." She agreed, "If only our lives were switched way back when," She chuckled, and Hiccup shook his head with a laugh.

"I suppose. Darn Omphalos. Why don't we get food while we wait for Ophelia to be done?" He asked. And so they did.

Ophelia, much to Elsa's pain, loved school and the children. Because of her broken leg and dragon, plus being such a mystery, she was an instant favorite among the children, and had many friends by the first day. She wanted to go back everyday, and Elsa could only smile a little brokenly and admit perhaps it would be a good thing.

The day after, Ophelia's first day, was an usually sweltering hot day. Hiccup commented they did not usually receive such rays, so enjoy it now. Elsa did not enjoy the heat. Although everyone in the village was unprepared for such weather, they seemed to love being sweaty and stifling hot.

Hiccup had some leader-type things that he'd been apparently putting off, and was going to be gone most of the day. Elsa offered to help him out, but he smiled. "One day. It's negotiations with other tribes, so perhaps we should wait until they meet you first." He said, to which Elsa pouted a little. She instead took her dragon out to the edge of their island, where few people went. Mercedes seemed better off than most dragons, because of her inability to breathe fire, but she was still hot and her tongue lapped out like a dog's. Elsa made her a bed of ice, and she sunk down onto the sheet with a happy breath.

Elsa pulled out a trick she hadn't done in ages; ice clothing. The last time she'd done it had been a parlor trick at Anna's wedding, for she had not had time nor need to do such things since. But today, it was better than the coldest drink on the island to make her underclothes into soft and cool fabrics.

The pair spent the day at the edge, and Elsa talked to her dragon. They ate fruits they found, and watched the waves. Elsa tried to think of Ophelia much, and forced herself to explore and have fun doing it to avoid worrying.

It was two hours before Ophelia's day ended that Hiccup found her, although neither had expected it. He flew in, saw a dragon on the edge where usually were not, and swooped down. Moments before, Elsa saw him and rationalized he would for sure question the gigantic ice that Mercedes lay on, and quickly melted it, leaving mud in it's wake. Alas, her ice-dress was not vanished quickly enough.

"Oh, hey Elsa." He greeted, "Mercedes…" He nuzzled the dragon, and smiled, "She must have been playing in the water all day, she's cool and cold, unlike my dragon. Most Vikings wouldn't think of the cold water right outside our doors!" He laughed, and noticed her clothing, "Where did you get that?"

Elsa backed up a bit, so that he didn't touch it. "Oh, Valka…" She lied. She knew Hiccup wouldn't ask his mother about it, or say anything (Because clothes were clothes, and he didn't understand even Viking women's fashion).

"It looks almost like ice. Too bad it's probably not as cold though!" He chuckled to himself, and got back on his dragon, "I have a little time before I need to go back to the islands. Want to come and fly around a bit with me?" Elsa was infinitely grateful, and was pretty sure there was a god or two on her side, for Hiccup had not pressed or questioned her clothing. She agreed, but said that she would meet him in the sky, and that she should probably change back into her other things, so that this didn't dirty.

When she went into the forest to melt away her clothes back to a simple top and skirt, Mercedes threw her a look.

You have to tell him eventually.

"I know." Elsa groaned, realizing that she was just too lucky, "But I don't' want to scare him. I'm afraid, I am…what if he thinks I'm a monster?" She asked, "No…later I will tell him."

Mercedes' next look was not helpful, and Elsa sighed. She didn't say anything else as she hopped onto her dragon, but knew that soon she would have to say something, before anyone else did.

When she got into the air, she realized that she had been so preoccupied with keeping her ice a secret that she hadn't noticed that Hiccup was sweating so much he'd taken his shirt off. Now it was Elsa's time to blush and look away, and Hiccup smiled.

He hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable, but perhaps it was evening out the field after the little kiss a couple days ago, and her reaction made him feel empowered. Special.

Inwardly, Elsa had to admit he looked nice. At that was the beginning of what some people might call a crush, and the realization was so shattering that she had to stop her dragon midflight. She wondered if Hiccup felt even remotely the same.

Yes, he thought in his own mind, yes he already thought he could begin to love Elsa of Arendelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Some of you got responses to me yesterday, and were probably quite disappointed that tehre was no update. Well, my time yesterday was hell in a handbasket. Alaska was incredible, as I expected, and the Disney cruise never failed to amaze me. But we had a literal 24 hours in an airport. First we spent like 12 hours in the Vancouver airport, then portioned our time between flying and Chicago airport (Which I really dislike) but it's all good because now I'm back...and I'm actually leaving tomorrow to go to 'SOAR' or my freshman orientation for college. GO BADGERS.
> 
> DAWWWW so lots of stuff that you guys have been asking about...and not really. I'm sure you're all dying for Hiccup to find out about the ice, but that will come! I promise! So what did you think about the kiss? And Hiccup shirtless? Mhhh :)
> 
> Also, I guess I suck making Vikings names for HTTYD (says my sister) But I need some. I'm not asking for character descriptions, because I already have places to put them, but if you have any names for this fandom you've made or could think of, it would be really helpful. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a cover for this story. If someone out there would like to create one and send it to me, I might just use it! If you create one, tell me in a review, with a link


	13. Chapter 13

The pounding at Hiccup's door at only eight in the morning was not expected. Even though his household was already up and going (Valka was with the council, Elsa was sewing some clothes that had gotten ripped, and Ophie was sitting in the living room with two females she'd acquired as friends) it was not a usual time to come knocking, unless someone was dying.

Dying wasn't uncommon, and whoever it was, the person was on the way to knocking down the door entirely, so he got up. Camacazi nearly hit him in the face before she realized the door had been opened. And she looked…frazzled.

"Camacazi!" He jolted back as she pushed her way inside, "Would you like to come in?" He added sarcastically under his breath.

"I can't, I can't. I wont. I refuse. I am not fucking sleeping with him tonight." Camacazi kicked a chair.

"Camacazi!" Elsa scolded, and Camacazi turned to see three little girls staring at her with very wide eyes.

"Hi?" Camacazi's face blushed, "You all…awe, shit. Forget what I said. And what I said after." She amended hastily. Elsa gave a long sigh. Hiccup opened the door.

"Girls…why don't you go out and keep Toothless company. I'm sure he'd love for you to climb all over him." Correction; he'd hate it, but he wouldn't hurt them. It was the only thing that Hiccup could think of to shoo them away, because clearly Camacazi was in an explosive mood. The girls got up, eyes never leaving Camacazi who as pacing frantically, and slowly made their way outside.

When the girls were gone, Hiccup went to get a glass and some water. "Hell, Hiccup. Give me something much stronger." She moaned sourly, and Hiccup backtracked to find her something that would burn when she drank it. She slugged it in one gulp.

"It's today, and I won't do it." She said again, and Hiccup checked the days. By Odin, it seemed he'd almost forgotten it was Camacazi's chief ceremony today! It had almost snuck up on him, like a panther, and now he almost felt horrible that he'd forgotten. Almost. One is a little less sympathetic when someone breaks a chair and swears around children, no matter the situation.

"You have to." Hiccup reminded her firmly.

"I'd rather die." She moaned.

"Don't be ridiculous," It was Elsa who sharply reprimanded her, "Now I'm not looking forward to my ceremony any more than you are yours, but to be so careless to say something like that!" She shook her head angrily.

"Seriously, you're going to go and kill yourself over becoming chief?" Hiccup prompted. She shot a nasty glare.

"Oh, like you were dying to take over Hiccup," She teased angrily, "You wanted nothing more than to see the day when your father handed you the city."

"True, but I'm still here, aren't I?" He questioned, and Camacazi snorted, flipping her hair.

Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks. "What's really wrong? You were…well, okay with it the last time we talked?" Elsa prodded.

"Nothing. I just won't do it." Camacazi at first said. She then saw the two dubious looks from her friends and her shoulders sagged, "Is it okay to admit I'm terrified?" She asked so softly it was hard to hear.

"You think I'm not?" Hiccup asked, rubbing her arm.

"I don't think anymore was more afraid than I was when I took over my kingdom," Elsa added, shuddering at her fear and solitude.

"What if I screw everything up within a week. My mother, she just knows everything. And I've spent my whole life preparing, I guess, but I feel like I need more time!" She said.

Elsa took over swiftly, "You always feel that way. You could spend an eternity watching her and never feel ready. But your fear is a good sign, really. It means you have empathy and can realize that things may gone wrong, that it is impossible to be an infallible leader. Those that insist they are ready to rule are not ready at all." Elsa assured her, and Camacazi seemed to relax a bit. Hiccup was glad she said what she did, because he was positive he would have attempted to deliver the same message much more sloppily and ended up failing at it.

"Okay, so I might be an okay ruler." Camacazi agreed, running her fingernails through the ruts in the table, "But how do they expect me do go through with this? With him?"

"Same way the expect everyone to do it." Hiccup said. He wasn't gong to give her false hope and tell her that Elsa was looking for a way out of it, because there was not enough time for her, and Elsa's plea might not even make it past a plea. Therefore, although it hurt, he told her what he'd told everyone else that had come crying to him previously.

"But what if he's horrible, not in bed, but to me? What if it hurts more than it should? What if I regret that the child is his?" She began to hyperventilate, and Elsa grabbed both of her shoulders.

"We picked Jari because he is a kind man, a good man." She reminded her friend, "He will not hurt you, but will revere you. We both know that. Right, Hiccup? Jari wouldn't hurt her."

Both girls' eyes flashed toward him. One pleading, one threatening. Since he wasn't helping much else, he nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, Jari's nice. Good choice. Good job." He mumbled, trying to sound supportive, and Camacazi now just looked…small. She was almost crunched up, sitting beside them on that stool, her fragility and unusually slim body highlighted by a clear worried shake.

He hoped Elsa would not be so…heartbreaking to look at on their wedding day. Somehow, he couldn't imagine Elsa so venerable. Then again, that was a word that he would have never associated with Camacazi either.

Until Camacazi calmed down, Elsa pretty much did all the talking. Soon she was sufficiently back to the Camacazi he knew; harsh words, biting attitude, and rough jokes. He heard Toothless barking from the back and took his leave.

"I'm going to go and rescue the girls and apologize profusely to Toothless." He announced, and the girls made little to no sound at his exit.

Camacazi sipped some milk now, a sign of her calmness, and eyed Elsa's gloves. The way she picked at the fingertips, rubbed them together, moved her fingers through the fabric, and she knew.

"So…I'm guessing Hiccup doesn't know…" She said. Elsa didn't pause her movements around the glove.

"Know what?" She asked casually, thinking of completely innocent ideas. Not that Camacazi could possibly know about her powers.

"That you have some sort of magic powers." Camacazi said just as nonchalantly. Elsa had gotten rather good over her ears of hiding things, so she only let a glimmer of fear shine for a millisecond.

"Don't be absurd." She had stopped playing with her hands, "Magic powers? Sure, there's dragons, but I'm just Elsa the Non Viking, remember?"

"The Non Viking with powers." Camacazi added, and Elsa gave a light-hearted laugh.

"Really, powers?" She made a face and shook her head.

"You're good," Camacazi said, "Almost too good, and that's your problem. Now, you don't have to lie to me. I saw you doing something. Fire, water, earth, air…I'm not sure. And for the longest time I could not figure it out, I thought I was delirious. But now I see the way you use your hands, and I'm positive. I've only seen one other person do that, fire, and it was just a guy passing through." She added.

Elsa stared at her for a long time. She was sure her silence had already convinced Camacazi, yet she wanted to be careful, as always. Finally, she realized out of everyone on this group of islands, she could trust Camacazi. Even more so than Hiccup.

"Fine, yes." She sighed wearily, and she quickly checked around. She took off one glove and made a snowflake dance over her palm. Camacazi's eyes widened like a child, and she gasped.

"You gotta tell Hiccup that. He'll love it." Camacazi squealed.

"Not so loud!" Elsa hushed, "Besides…what if he…doesn't?"

"He will." Camacazi rolled her eyes, and narrowed them, "Now…I can see you don't believe me at all. I'm serious; this is huge. I don't know if you could do any damage with this-,"

"I could," Elsa winced.

"Then you need to tell him. The only thing he'll be upset about is not telling him." Elsa was silent, "Seriously. If tomorrow he doesn't come to visit me telling me all about you and your magical powers, I will tell him."

Elsa snapped her head up. "You will not!" She said sharply.

"Oh yes I will."

"You have no right!" Elsa cried in a hushed-whisper, and then made two sharp daggers from her ice, "I could hurt you!" She threatened, but even that sounded weak.

"I'm sure you could. Regardless, I will tell him. I need to get going for my ceremony. Good luck, ya?" She said, and Elsa could tell that it wasn't a prompt for her to give luck to Camacazi, but directed at herself and what she knew she would have to tell him today.

Hiccup came through the door just as Camacazi was leaving.

"Going so soon?" He sounded disappointed.

"Things to do. You'd better visit me tomorrow!" She poked his chest.

"Of course. See you then." Elsa felt a hollow feeling growing in her stomach. She watched as he came over and washed out the glass that Camacazi had left on the table, and seemed to take little notice of Elsa's silence.

"So, Ophelia went off to one of the girl's house, and since I thought I'd be watching them the whole day, looks as though I have a day off." He said, pleased, "Now, not to push, but if there's anything you wanted to do with me- not like that-but maybe we should spend some time together. If not, I'm sure I can find something to order around." He said.

Elsa stood, shaking. "Actually, I have something in mind."

Twenty minuets later, they were on the outskirts of the town, in an abandoned shack that she had seen on her wanderings. Perfect to show someone a well-guarded secret. Hiccup was very confused, to say the least.

"Elsa…this seems a bit…shady." He coughed, embarrassed to have said it. Elsa shot him an annoyed look, so he was pretty sure he was way off target with what they were supposed to be doing here. Yet the idea of him and Elsa doing scandalous things did make him tingle just a bit, and being honest with himself, he was a male. Him and Astrid had had a good sexual life (without the actual sex) together, exploring and all. To say that he hadn't thought about doing such things with Elsa would make him a liar, but he was too respectful to ever suggest that.

"You'll see why." She replied after a moment. She had Hiccup sit down on a bench, and she stood pacing in front of him.

"Okay…" She breathed deeply, "So there's something about me I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He asked, leaning forward, curious.

"Well I can…I've been able to…Sometimes I…When…" She struggled for the right way to begin, and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I don't know how to say this, Hiccup. I've never old anyone willingly." She admitted softly. Hiccup frowned only a little, and thought.

"Is there another way to say it?" He asked.

Elsa took her gloves off. "It might be better to show. Now, don't…scream…" She closed her eyes. At first nothing seemed to happen. Then it began to snow. It was an usual time for snow this early, Hiccup thought, yet Berk was the center of unexpected weather, so perhaps…

Then he realized that it was coming from the ceiling, and only snowing inside this little cabin. Outside, the ground lay pure and snow-free.

"Elsa…" He said cautiously, and she smiled. Next she cupped her hands and blew. A flurry of snow flew into his face and he jumped back, and Elsa laughed.

She seemed so happy, he realized, and he hadn't said anything yet.

"I've always been able to do this. I don't know how or why, but…well, this is me." The smile on her face was priceless, but he…he was thinking. After a couple moments, her smile dropped.

"Hiccup? Say something." She feared she'd misread him, and everyone had been wrong. What could he possibly be thinking of saying that took such a silence? The snow stopped.

"No! Don't stop!" His sudden outburst surprised her, "It's incredible, Elsa. Really, I'm just speechless…" He breathed.

"You don't look speechless." She said slowly.

"I'm thinking." He admitted, "Can you…make ice?" He asked. There had been a familiar twinge, deep down in his stomach. He wasn't sure what it was, but the idea of ice made it leap farther.

Elsa gave a shyer smile. "I made an entire house of ice." She said almost proudly. She made a little ice swirl at his feet, and Hiccup felt the feeling even louder resonate all through his body. But for the life of him, he could not think to what that familiar feeling, what it was like when he touched the ice and something was the same, but what?

"It's so…cool." He added, and Elsa came to sit with him.

"It can be quite dangerous, and you don't have the same help I had at home. So I need to warn you."

"Dangerous? But it's so pretty!" He argued.

"You remember how I told you about how I hated not being in control? And other things that happened that I was vague about? Perhaps…the danger should best be told in a story. My story."

Hiccup was at once at attention. She told him the whole ordeal she'd gone through; from her birth to hurting Anna as a child. Being locked away to control it. Everyone finding out. The story was not a short story, it took nearly half-an-hour. But Hiccup never interrupted, he just let her talk. It seemed to help her, Elsa, and she relaxed as she told it.

"…And so I came back. I mean, everyone was sort of okay with it, more understanding. I still had some problems, you know. Not everyone accepted it. But we worked on that."

"They're just fools." Hiccup said, and took her hand. She didn't even flinch, so he ran his thumb over her cold hands, now knowing the reason. And that made her beautiful and unique to him.

"Thank you." Elsa said, and she looked a little drained, "There parts of that story I've never told anyone." She said softly.

"I'm glad you told me." He said.

Elsa sighed, and brought her legs up on the bench. She tented her knees, and leaned sideways, her head resting half-way on his chest. She brought her own hand around with Hiccups so it sat in her lap.

Together they watched the snow gather on the floor into piles, and melt away with the sun.

That night, Hiccup had intense dreams. His father was there, screaming to him or at him. His father yelled a lot, some part reminded him with mirth. Everyone was fighting. Oh, and Astrid was there too! Hiccup had not dreamed of her since she left, so it was almost a kick to the stomach to see her alive and fighting, to feel her hand on his hands and all over too. But it wasn't the same passion that he'd once had, it was more like a distant memory.

Memory! This dream wasn't a dream as much as it was a memory! It was the battle, the big one, where his dad died. Why was he remembering this?

At the revelation, the thick smell of burning flesh and dying men and cawing dragons infiltrated every sense. Those were just sights, sounds, and smells one could never forget. He'd fought in battle and won, but this was more a nightmare than anything else.

The ice structure was behind him and- oh, there was that familiar feeling again. In this memory/dream he could walk around so he went up and touched the ice. It was like the feeling of Elsa's cold hands underneath his, and for a second the giant Bewilderbeast that was protecting them was a gigantic Elsa. In his waking mind, he would laugh at it, but now he watched as the image flickered until it was back to the Bewilderbeast. He felt someone spin him around. It was Gothi, who he was positive was not at that fight, but yet she was here and she opened her mouth to say something and-

Toothless licked him into reality. He battered his hands angrily.

"Toothless! I was on the brink of something really important…" He grouched, and Toothless looked unconcerned. He went back onto the porch and came back with a baby dragon in his mouth.

"You know I agree that they're adorable, but you don't have to bring every new baby dragon to me. I'm sure I'd figure out they're around eventually."

Toothless just thumped his tail on the ground, and looked at the big book in the corner, where Hiccup traditionally logged all the information of dragons. Birth, if applicable, name, owner, death, color, ect. Grudgingly, half wondering if he went back to sleep if Gothi and the dream would re-start, he went over to the log and flipped to the next open slot. He set the baby dragon on the desk in front of him, and gave it a little treat that would momentarily stop it from breathing fire everywhere.

"Kind; Hobblegrunt. Color; tangerine. Sex; female. Mother: assumedly Turnip's." And so it went on as he filled in the information. By now it was dawn and he glared at Toothless.

"Let's take her back to her mother before she freak out." He sighed.

By now it was too late to hope his dream would re-appear. But it was trying to tell him something, he just didn't know what yet. Either way, he was pretty sure he was going back to the battle sight, a place he hadn't been in all the years since his father died. And perhaps, he'd take Elsa with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...so here I am...one day past my five day maximum...sigh. I know you guys probably don't want excuses by A) cleaning up a room takes so much longer than I thought. Especially to pack everything away for college. And B) I scrapped this whole chapter, but I think all of you will enjoy what happens now instead of what was going to happen :)
> 
> What did you think? She finally told him!
> 
> BTW if any of you are fans of ATLA and Legend of Korra (But you want to have watched Korra before you read this) I wrote an Avatar fanfic about Toph called 'Broken Families, Missing Fathers.'


	14. Chapter 14

But it wasn't as easy said then done to take her out there. That was at least a day and a half's journey, and he simply did not have such time on his hands. He couldn't even look a couple days into the future of the week to find and lock down an opening, because simply Vikings in his particular tribe were not great at planning events to occur. Oh, Hiccup you wanted to go exploring on this day that you had planned for three months? That's unfortunate, because a dragon just sneezed and set four houses on fire.

Or, Hiccup, I know it's your break that you haven't had for two whole days, but please come and help me. My son and my husband have both chopped their hands off.

He talked to his mother, a bit, about his frustration. Usually if he said he had to attend to Elsa, people let him go. While slight immoral to use his bride-to-be as an excuse, Elsa was perfectly fine with it, after witnessing the struggle to get away from a crowd. She agreed to always be his alibi.

Yet he couldn't announce he and Elsa were leaving for three days alone, because that would ruminate talk. Talk and rumors that he could care less if they were about him, but didn't want to put Elsa in that uncomfortable position.

He went to his mother with his complaints. "I just want to…spend time with her," He worded it carefully, "I have a place in mind, but Odin I can't get a moment to breath, let alone three days." He said.

"Somewhere…romantic?" He knew also that as soon as he put that thought into his mother's head, she would be more willing to help things, as his mother was seemingly their number one supporter.

"Yes I suppose," A little lie never hurt anyone, "not for anything dishonest, just to get to know her. We will be married in a month." He pointed out.

"I can look, and I'm sure I can hold down the fort for three days. You should have some time with her, Odin knows I don't want you two to be strangers on your wedding night." She added.

Hiccup held his lips; he was not yet ready to try and change the laws, not without adapt research (which he hadn't had time for either) or good reasoning. Instead, he just smiled.

"I want her to be comfortable." He agreed.

So his mother took out her books, and said she would talk to the council and come back to him when she had some time planned out, that would not be interrupted. No house fires, no lacerations, no nothing. She seemed strangely giddy to be asked of this by her son, and Hiccup realized that it had been a long time since he'd had a conversation with his mother that she didn't have to press him to speak.

Truthfully, she just wasn't Stoick. Even though the men didn't talk, Stoick already knew everything about him, so it wasn't ever like Hiccup needed to explain things (or at least, not the little things).

Either way, he knew that even without taking Elsa back to that…place (for lack of better ways to say it without seizing up with terrible memories) he knew he'd have to start coordinating her powers coming into regular acceptance. Now that he knew how hard she had to hide it, it almost physically pained him. He didn't want her to have to hide who she was. Already it hurt him that she had to constantly be on guard to not say anything too out there about life a thousand years from now.

But this was so much more Elsa than being from a different time period. Asking Elsa to hide the fact she was magical was like asking Hiccup to hide the fact he had a prosthetic leg. When he'd gone to Camacazi's house as promised, the day after her ceremony (to which thankfully she spared him the intimate details) she hadn't seemed at all surprised. Luckily, Camacazi was the only human that knew (Apparently Mercedes had known as well, but Mercedes wasn't going to tell him…if she could) which set him at ease slightly. At first he had wondered if he was going to be the last one on the island to know about this!

And he and Camacazi both agreed the sooner they got the young future or current leaders of their tribes to accept her, the sooner everyone would. Their engagement dinner was long overdue anyway, and Hiccup began to draw up plans for such an event (because it was only second in his string of islands to the actual wedding). It was the time where if you were friends with the newly engaged chief, and you were a slight nobody, you got to dress up all nice, have mouth-watering delicious foods, and invest in quite a deal of tomfoolery all under the ruse of a diplomatic announcement.

All these thoughts were put on an immediate halt though, three dawns after Elsa's reveal, exactly one month before the wedding.

Ophelia had been on edge, lately. For a five-year-old, Hiccup couldn't even imagine what sorts of troubles she had, but it seemed she had them. And being only five-years-old, these worries wore her out before she was long due for her nap that colder day. Perhaps it was the strong and harsh winter winds blowing in long before they were due, but there was a certain hesitance in the air.

Elsa was visiting with Camcazi, and no doubt the two were giggling and discussing female-type things that Hiccup had little interest (for his self-esteem and poor virgin ears both) in hearing, yet was glad that Elsa had one trusted friend. He put Ophelia down for a nap early in the day, and she lulled right to sleep. His mother was sewing Ophelia a dress for the wedding in their sitting room, and Hiccup asked her to stay while he went to work on his and Elsa's house. It was still so very far from being done, and it seemed that no one in the village wanted him to actually finish, because they seemed to wait to seek him out until he was getting into the vibe of working.

Today was no such day. He got a good couple hours of work in, and was surprised that no one had bothered him. It was very unusual to go four hours uninterrupted (and he had to admit he lost track of time, but his mother wouldn't mind feeding Ophelia and occupying her) and that was what set him off. It wasn't any sort of premonition, yet it was still a tinge in the back of his mind that told him something was not right.

"Any idea Toothless?" He asked his dragon, who was around to occasionally bring large trees and cut them down to size, but more often to distract and set things on fire 'accidentally'. From the look he gave his brother, it clearly stated that he liked his house where he was now and had no intention of moving just because some blonde girl was going to marry him. Or that's what Hiccup interpreted.

Either way the large reptile gave a sniff of the air, and seeing little amiss, gave a small, unconcerned shrug. When Hiccup re-entered town on the edge, people were running around, looking for something. Although before he could tell what that something was, people noticed him and stiffened immediately.

"What exactly is going on?" He questioned a guy trying to sneak around him, and the man's eyes budged.

"N…nothing Hiccup. Just doing my daily work!" He stuttered. Hiccup glanced over at the notebook he held. Curiously, he took it from the man's hands, who flinched and began to glance through it.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're a fisherman. Far from the banks are w-," He began, but broke off when he saw a chart with spaces hastily marked off. Places where whatever they were looking for was not.

"What is it you are looking for? What have you misplaced?" he stood as tall as he was, still shorter than the man he questioned, but the man quivered all the same.

"Well it's not a misplacement…Hiccup, sir…" He said softly, and Hiccup was very aware of the eyes of the whole village on him at once, "It's…well…Opelia…"

Hiccup blinked, clutching the notebook tightly. "What?" He asked.

"Ophelia…she seems to have…" He opened his jaw cautiously, "Gone missing…"

Hiccup threw the notebook at his feet and raced to his own house. He was furious, first.

"Odin Almighty, mom!" He cried, throwing the door open, "Please, please tell me you didn't lose my future wife's sort of daughter?" He questioned sharply.

"Lose is a harsh word," his mother was trembling, "But I went to get some water from the stream, and when I came back, she was gone…"

"And you got the whole village in on it?" Hiccup groaned, "Why didn't you just come and get me?" He asked.

"Because I figured she couldn't have gone far with a broken leg and a loud, sneezy dragon!" Valka defended herself, "I asked one girl to help and soon the whole town knew!" She said, which was how things worked, truthfully.

"Mother…" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why haven't you sent a dragon out to find her scent?" He asked.

"None of them picked something up." Valka whispered painfully. Hiccup sent her a glare.

"Then you should have gotten me. This is going to be my niece soon enough, and Toothless is the only dragon that won't disappoint me." He said angrily, and grabbed one of Ophelia's dolls. He got the scent to his dragon, which shot off into the sky with a swift nod.

He went in to sit, glaring pointedly at his mother. She herself had been a mother once! And somehow she'd managed to loose a five-year-old with a broken leg! Odin, was she dying or something? Otherwise nothing slipped past her, lest she was seriously on her last leg and too senile to notice, which did not seem to be the case. There was only a tense silence, and soon Hiccup heard the flapping of wings at his door. He went out, expecting Opehlia on Toothless' back, but found it empty.

"Where is she Toothless?" He asked, patting his dragon's back, "You found her, right?"

The silence was enough to slowly sent Hiccup into a panic. A desperate, frantic, heart-wrenching panic. For Opelia's scent ended at the beach.

As Hiccup flew to get Elsa, he couldn't even imagine what he was going to tell her.

"Elsa, I lost Ophelia." He said out loud, then shook his head, "Elsa, my mother lost Ophelia. I knew I said I'd watch her today, but I had other things, clearly more important than your niece, and now she's probably dead." He winced, "No, that won't work either."

Fishlegs and Snoutlout had immediately taken boats out to try to find her, while his mother stayed behind to continue searching, and Hiccup was told that he should get Elsa. She was going to freeze him, he knew it. They were never going to get to a wedding because Hiccup would be a ice-block within the hour.

His stomach churned when he saw Elsa's figure sitting on the grass with Camacazi, yet as afraid as he was, he didn't not pause his dragon speeding to the ground. Elsa startled at the sudden impact of Toothless and the ground, and saw Hiccup jump off.

"Hiccup?" She asked.

"Elsa, Odin, Elsa," He seemed frenzied, "I don't know how to say this but here it is…we can't find Ophelia. Somehow she slipped past my mother, and I thought Toothless could track her, but he can't. She got off the island we think and now she might be lost or hurt more or dead- no never mind, forget I said dead, but Elsa, please don't hurt me." He rambled in seemingly only a heartbeat's time. Elsa's jaw hung open, and her whole body quaked.

"Ophelia's…gone?" She echoed, a look of horror slowly morphing onto her face. Hiccup pressed his lips together, waiting for the inevitable bitter cold of her powers. Instead, he heard soft sobs, and just saw her…break. Camacazi grabbed her before she collapsed.

"Hiccup? God, what a way to break news!" She glared reproachfully at her friend, and whistled for her dragon. Her purple beast landed at her side. Mercedes followed, nudging Elsa.

"Elsa," Camcazi said, and Elsa bit her lip to keep herself from sobbing some more. She took a deep breath, and nodded, gulped back her sorrow, and turned to Camacazi.

"I will find her." She said, and got on her dragon.

"Let me lead. I'll take you to the place she-," Hiccup began, but Elsa turned in a fury on him.

"You will do nothing!" She jabbed her finger into his chest, "You were supposed to be watching her, Hiccup! Your mother is not responsible for the lost of my precious Ophelia, but you are. I want you to not interfere anymore than you already have!" She cried, and Hiccup noticed frost gathering on the end of her finger with each jab, so with her last words, he was positive he'd bruise.

"Elsa, we need him. We don't know where of the beach she went! Your whole island is surrounded in beach." Camacazi said, "Not that I don't think that Hiccup is the wrong end of a dragon, if you get what I mean, but we need him."

"Hey!" Hiccup said, offended. Elsa shot him a deadly glare.

"Shut. Up." She hissed, mounting her dragon, "Perhaps we do need you, but I don't need you talking."

Hiccup shut his mouth. He took them to the edge where he pointed out the places where the boats from their island had taken off, plus a couple more in the hour it took him to fly to get Elsa back here. Elsa dropped down, following the barley visible child-like footprints in the sand; half trampled away by careless feet trying to catch after her.

"This isn't like her." Elsa said, her voice still shivering, but she stood, shaking her head, "She knows the water could be dangerous, and she isn't sad. She's five, at that even if she was. Would Hubert be old enough and strong enough to fly her somewhere?" She asked.

"Well-," He began, but Camacazi interrupted him.

"Hubert wouldn't. But I'm sure Cloudjumper would be." She said. Hiccup felt a hot flush rise to his face.

"You forgot to also tell me that your own dragon has vanished?" He asked tersely, looking at his mother who was hurrying up.

"It's not unusual for Cloudjumper to do his own thing during the day. I hardly see him, except when I call. You know he has a weakness for babies and children." She reminded Hiccup.

"So…Ophelia managed to sneak out with a broken leg, and convince a massive dragon to carry her wherever she wanted to go." Elsa took a couple deep breaths, "Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"If I wasn't about to marry you, I would kill you."

"How's this my fault?" He asked, scowling.

"Dragons." She snapped irritably, "Dragons are the cause of nearly all my problems right now." She got on Mercedes, sending one last look his way, and took off into the sky. Camacazi gave Hiccup a less than helpful shrug, and followed. His mother had one of the un-partnered dragons from the stables, who bucked a bit as she mounted, but still flew smoothly once she showed dominance. Hiccup, instead, looked at Toothless.

"Do you think she went out that way? Think Elsa was right?" He asked. Toothless gave a grunt, shaking his head and flapping his ears. Hiccup sighed, and got on, following them nonetheless.

"Me neither. But I can't imagine anywhere she'd want to go. Keep your nose sharp, okay?" He asked, and Toothless narrowed his eyes in concentration.

By the time the sun was dipping low, and the heat had lessened to a soft chill breezing over the water as they flew close to the waves, Ophelia was still not found. The island seemed just as frantic when they returned to the original place where Ophelia had been last scented. Elsa was crying all over again, softly now.

"It's getting dark. She's probably so cold and scared. She can't find food for herself, so she's most likely hungry too!" She said, looking at her hands, as if they would hold a map to where Ophelia was.

Hiccup didn't want to admit it, for fear that it would make him seem less manly than most thought he was, but yes…he loved Ophelia. Or he'd grown to love her, which he didn't think to be quite possible. In fact, he'd be more willing to say he loved Ophelia than he loved Elsa, because he was pretty sure Ophelia was fond of him too, and would be less hesitant to admit it.

She had a broken leg, which Hiccup could sympathize with. True he was the more extreme form of no leg whatsoever, yet she acted so much more maturely than he had when he'd found out about it. And she had such a spitfire spirit that wasn't clear in Elsa, that he assumed was from her mother, and she had such wide, curious eyes about everything he did…

And Odin, if he had a daughter like her one day (and honestly, she was already like on to him, as he'd seen Elsa slip up a couple times to almost call her 'daughter') he would be happy if they were a fourth of the person that Ophelia was already becoming. So the idea of her injured worse or hungry somewhere tore at his chest in a way that was unpredictably unfamiliar to him.

He leveled his gaze to find his mother staring at him with knowing eyes. Somewhere deep inside his mother, she was too scared for her granddaughter, in a way that went past the usual maternal fear for any youngling. The effect that this little girl had on his family was striking.

Elsa touched down a couple seconds later, but did not get off her dragon, but rather held on tightly with the anticipation to spring up at the moment of news or hints about Ophelia's whereabouts.

Hiccup was surprised to find a familiar face in the crowd that did not belong to his own tribe.

"Thuggery?" He asked, drawing near. Elsa heard his surprise, and quietly dismounted. While this wasn't how he wanted to present his bride-to-be, tearstained, mud cloaked, tired, and worried, the circumstances were not in his favor, and perhaps a different leader would have a new approach.

"Hiccup." Thuggery greeted, civilly, yet still a bit cold. It was hard to break down hatred for one another through just a generation, regardless if Hiccup was a key member of erecting dragons as part of the other tribe's societies.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked sharply, glaring. Thuggery raises his chin and looked down at her through narrowed slits. Not a good first impression on either side.

"Elsa, may I introduce to you Thuggery of the MeatHead Clan, our closet allies." He growled, and Elsa's face turned a bit red with embarrassment at her words, "And Thuggery, meet my fiancé, Elsa."

Thuggery turned to block Elsa out, speaking to Hiccup. "I'm here to help find the girl." He said simply.

"Oh great." Elsa hissed, throwing up her hands, "You asked the whole arpeggio for help? Hiccup, this doesn't need to leave us." She said under her breath, "We will seem incompetent otherwise."

But aren't we, Hiccup thought. They had actually managed to lose a young girl.

"I heard about it through someone else." Thuggery interjected, pushing between the quarreling pair, "But I am here to help."

"We don't need it." Elsa said dismissively, going to her dragon.

"It would be unwise to refuse." He warned. Elsa turned around, glaring hard.

"Really? I have been a queen before, so I am not new to these remarks 'Thuggery'. If that's some sort of blackmail or political threat, then you are a sick, sick, man."

Thuggery looked taken aback.

"Political move?" He repeated, "It would be unwise for I am strong and have a fast dragon. I also have emotional attachments; I have a three-year-old daughter and can emphasize with the idea of having her lost." He seemed almost hurt Elsa would insinuate that he was using Ophelia's disappearance to his advantage.

Hiccup didn't have the time to tell Elsa nearly everything Thuggery said sounded to be a threat, but it rarely was one.

Elsa studied him for a couple moments, before sighing.

"Fine." She agreed, "I suppose...we need help." She admitted.

"Elsa, think. Where would Ophelia go?"

"She really only knows the island. We haven't been anywhere else with her." Elsa said, stupefied. Hiccup, in a flash of realization, snapped his fingers.

"There is one other place…"

The sky was now dark as the parade of dragons with riders landed on the caves where he had found Elsa. There, the found Cloudjumper whining at the cave, and nudged Valka toward it as soon as she arrived.

"She's trying to get home." The soft whisper of Elsa's words sent a tremor of sorrow through Hiccup.

"The caves are large and extensive." Hiccup said to the group, holding a torch, "Only smaller dragons will fit. While she may be trying to find the cave she took shelter in when I first found her, there are at least two forks and I do not think that she would remember the way, meaning the only chance we have of finding her is to slip up." He said, "And it goes without saying, but please, be careful. The caverns are unstable, and there's running water somewhere."

Only Toothless and Valka's momentary dragon managed to fit through. He wished he had this gathering of closest friends in a better light, as he had not seen all of them together in a while, but was glad for the support. Valka, Thuggery, Gobber, The Twins, Fishlegs, Snoutlout, Camacazi and Eert all followed he and Elsa into the caverns.

At the first fork, the group slip in half. At the second folk, they split in half again, leaving Hiccup with Toothless and Fishlegs. Elsa had chosen to travel with Camazi in this moment over Hiccup, taking a drafty path.

There was a systematic dripping of water somewhere ahead. The steady beat was eerie enough as it was, and both the humans swung their torches far in front of them before they stepped.

"Just like old times," Fishlegs gave a nervous hiccup, "Huh?"

"Sure." Hiccup agreed, with a little laugh. While Fishlegs had been his friend of choice from the original academy, they hadn't been friends before hand, and hadn't gone on many adventures alone. Old times? Hiccup didn't have fond memories of what he considered 'old times', or before Dragon Integration.

"Elsa is really distraught." Fishlegs continued, attempting to make a conversation.

"Wouldn't you? This is basically her daughter."

"Do you feel bad you lost her?"

"I didn't lose her!" Hiccup insisted firmly, his voice raising and echoing around the caverns. He lowered his voice, "I did not lose her. I left her in care of my mother. We trust mothers." He pointed out.

"She's really quite the girl. My fiancé works at the academy, which I know you know, but she can't say enough about her. She was really upset when she found out today. I wonder if she's a favorite just because she's sort of the chief's daughter." He asked, and Hiccup sent him a hard look.

"I hope not. I don't want people to treat them differently because I'm me." He said, "Or because I'm chief."

"People treated you worse because you were the chief's son!" Fishlegs reminisced, scoffing into his hand.

"Yeah, great times." Hiccup rolled his eyes. Those weren't particularly days he wanted to remember. But he was correct; people did treat him differently as the chief's son…they treated him like a constant disgrace.

The pair and the dragon soon came to a musty cavern. Hiccup watched Toothless struggle to pick up any smell in the damp stone, and he shook his tail with frustration.

"There are little off shots. Let's explore and find her." Hiccup said. He wasn't sure if she'd be in here, but unless one of the crevices led somewhere a five-year-old could fit, they were at the end of their path.

Fishlegs took to sticking his torch into the caverns, as mostly he was too big to fit, calling Ophelia's name, while Hiccup poked his head into all the caves. It was at the second to last one, he saw a tight squeeze and some displaced rocks. Unless the bits of stalactite had suddenly decided to shatter the floor, he deduced a small creature must have recently gone through. While it may be a cave-dewlling thing, chances were it was the small creature he was most hoping to find.

Leaving his torch behind him, and adjusting to the naturally filtering light, he forced his shoulders through the squeeze, pushing the rest of his body through. On the other side, the cavern widened a bit more so he was almost comfortable crawling on his hands and knees. At least at most times, his shoulder blades and head did not touch the ceiling.

At one point, he cut his shoulder on a sharp rock, and other times, it seemed as though he was wading to the knee up in mud and gunk. Then at the next dip, it was cold water that stung his cut as it dripped onto his back. He couldn't remember such a tiring ordeal in his life, but reminded himself that Ophelia was much smaller and therefore it would have been easier for her to race through here. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

He began to call Ophelia's name into the murky light. He had squeezed pas the third tight space, when something came barreling at him in the darkness.

"Hubert!" He cried, "Please, please tell me you can lead me to Ophelia." He didn't have to ask as her dragon was nearly foaming at the mouth, tugging frantically on Hiccup's pant leg and wheezing with stress.

He more confidently followed the little dragon through the cracks until he came to a cavern that was narrow, but tall. At first he thought that Hubert had lost it, because he could see nothing within the area. Then, Hubert went and ran circles around an object before pressing itself against it. He saw the faint outline of a small figure, huddled in the back.

"Ophelia?" He called softly, not to startle her.

"Daddy?" Ophelia cried out, and he heard the stuffed cry of a person who had recently been crying. His heart broke a little, but he crawled over to her.

"No, It's me, Hiccup." He murmured, reaching out for her. She didn't hesitate to leap into his arms, like some other force pulled her to his chest, where she cried. She seemed full of dirt and grime, but seemingly unharmed other than her leg, which still was in its brace.

For a long couple of moments, Hiccup sat with Ophelia in his arms, reflecting on how to get out of there. The crevices were small and painful the first time to get though, and Ophelia seemed resistant to move much more. Besides, it took what felt like an hour, and Elsa would want to know that Ophelia was found in less than an hour. A crazy thought entered his head, and he looked up.

The cavern was not extremely high, perhaps only another Hiccup and a half taller than he already was, and the light that filtered into the middle made it seem as if the output at the top would be a promising size. The rocks were jagged, but enough so that perhaps…he could scale.

"Ophelia we're going to get you out of here, okay?" He said, "But you need to hold onto my back really tightly, and don't let go. Can you do that?" He asked her. Ophelia hesitated, but nodded. He let her grab around his neck, and had Hubert curl his body around Ophelia's shoulders. Fearlessly, he pulled himself onto the first step of his journey upward. Ophelia only murmured a couple times in fear, but soon he tasted the fresh air of the forest and could feel the breeze tickling his nose. With caution so that the hole would not break around him, he pushed himself and Ophelia from the hole onto the ground, where he lay panting on his back for a couple seconds. Ophelia came over to him, curling up wordlessly at his side drawing Hubert to her like a pillow.

He heard distant calling in the distance, and soon Toothless was frantically nudging him. He, exhausted, hardly remembered telling Toothless to find everyone and lead him or her out here. Hands bleeding from cutting on the rock and face smudged with cave dirt, he sank into a much-needed rest.

He woke with a jolt in the middle of the night to the feeling of someone repeatedly running a warm towel over his arms, face, and chest. He also felt a weight pressing to the side closest to the wall, warmth he didn't understand.

He wearily blinked awake to find it the middle of the night, with Elsa by his side. She looked less worn out, still a bit frazzled from the day. Her hair was pulled back, and her sleeves were pushed to her elbows. She was running a warm towel over his exposed skin and wringing out the mud and blood into a separate bowl.

"Elsa?" He asked, reaching up to rub his head, "Did I faint? That's…darn…" He sighed, realizing how embarrassing that must have been.

"You found her." Elsa whispered, knitting her eyebrows together.

"I know. She was really afraid looking, and so dirty." Hiccup recalled. He felt something shift to his side, and glanced over to see a clean looking Ophelia curled at his side. He turned to Elsa who gave a faint smile.

"She wouldn't sleep anywhere else, and she didn't want me." There was hurt in her tone, yet a sort of wonder too.

"I thought she was really hurt." Hiccup said, moving himself so he was sitting, "I can't remember being more afraid ever in my life."

"She just wraps people around her finger," Elsa said, "Half the village showed up when we returned a couple hours ago. She was asleep by the time we got home. I still don't know why she was out, but she need sleep more than we need answers." He could tell it pained Elsa to not know, but she looking lovingly at Ophelia.

"She called out for her father when I found her." Hiccup said, and Elsa froze. Hiccup couldn't forget the hope in Ophelia's voice as she called out, and while there hadn't been any outward signs of being let down when Hiccup corrected her, he still felt as though inwardly she hadn't thought he was good enough.

Well of course she missed her father, he reminded himself. He shouldn't get so worked up over something like that. Did he think a month here would change who her family was? Hardly, right?

Elsa put a hand delicately over her mouth.

"Oh…" She whispered softly, and looked at Ophelia, "Oh Ophie," She murmured, "I miss them too."

Hiccup could do nothing to ease her pain. All he could do was move over and bring Ophelia with him so that there was a space between Ophelia and the wall on the bed. He looked at her with questioning eyes, and she slowly crawled next to the sleeping child, holding her tightly.

In the morning, Ophelia was crying. Hiccup woke up and sat her up, and Elsa was petting her all over. "Ophie, wake up, it's just a bad dream." She said soothingly. Ophelia blinked awake.

"Elsa?" She said, "Elsa, I'm crying because I had another dream where mom and dad were calling to me." She said, putting her bottom lip out.

"Is that why you were ran away yesterday?" Elsa asked, "I'm not upset. I just want to know why."

"I dreamed that Mommy and Daddy were telling me to come home." Ophelia whispered, "I don't want to live here anymore! I want to go home, Auntie Elsa! I want my mom and my dad and my baby sibling and not you two." Her words stung, but Hiccup knew that her fear and sorrow were twisting her words to be as cruel as it could be.

"We can't…go…home…" Elsa tried to explain again.

"I don't care. I'm going home. I'll try again!" Ophelia said, a blazed look in her eyes.

"Ophelia! Don't you see how dangerous that was? You cannot try that again." Elsa said, but Ophelia shook her head.

"I don't care!" She repeated, "I would cut my arm off to go home."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hiccup?" It was Valka, "Gothi says she wants to speak with you and Elsa. Come Ophelia, let's get you some breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast here. I want it at home!" Ophelia told her. Valka just sighed.

"Well, if you were going home, you would not get there in time for breakfast, so perhaps having it here will have to do." When faced with such logic, and such slight hope, which Elsa was dreading, that she had given, Ophelia's attitude changed a bit.

"Well…" She sighed, "Fine. Then home."

Hiccup and Elsa closed the door to his childhood home firmly behind them. Gothi was waiting. She led them to a quiet area of the house, behind the ruckus of everyday life, where she could speak plainly.

"I heard about your problems yesterday." She said.

"Who didn't?" Hiccup scoffed.

"She will try this again, children are persistent." Gothi said, "Perhaps we should alter her memory, for her own good. Make her believe that you two are her mother and father, and make her forget-,"

"No!" Elsa spoke harshly, "I will not do that to her!" Gothi seemed taken aback by the fire in her voice.

"She has a thing about memory charms…" Hiccup winced, recalling the story of her sister.

"Please, whatever reservations you have, perhaps it would be best if they were put aside. Consider this," Gothi pleaded.

Elsa scowled, but said nothing. She just shook her head.

Hiccup, on the other hand, sighed. He nodded to Gothi, a small movement that Elsa did not see.

"She does not belong here," Elsa said, "And it was my fault she came here. Perhaps my future is in the past, but hers is not. What we need to find is another Omphalos, leading even just a year or so past when we disappeared." She pleaded, "Is there a group that studies when they show up?"

"I am not sure." Gothi frowned, "Not that I have heard of. But I will consult with some old friends and see if they have heard anything of the sort. But if this does not work, consider my words." She took her walking stick from the ground, and hobbled away.


	15. Chapter 15

To both Hiccup and Elsa the most reasonable choice was to find an Omphalos. But even that was a long shot, because not only would it have to be within a reasonable time jump from when Ophelia disappeared, but also it would have to be close enough to travel. That is if anyone charted these thing at all, or perhaps it was just so helter skelter that they were silly in thinking that could ever work. And then, Hiccup realized, that they could not simply send a five-year-old into a portal alone, for the likelihood of the portal dumping her anywhere in Norway was slim as it was. And whom would undoubtedly go with Ophelia back home? Elsa.

This revelation caused darkness to grow steadily in his chest. He did not want Elsa to leave, nor Ophelia. It was so selfish but he hoped and prayed that an omphalos would never have to be found and that they wouldn't leave him. He had loved Astrid, but knowing somewhere in his heart that she didn't want to go was good enough for him. To lose two people that perhaps he loved infinitely more, and know they left him willingly? He couldn't even stand the idea.

And if it was years in the future and he and Elsa had a family, what would he be reduced to if she took their children with her back home, leaving Hiccup here. It was almost enough to make him want to follow, but he couldn't bring his mother or their dragons or anyone else because that would be too much. There was so much that now as he thought about it, he didn't want to leave.

Ophelia was talking animatedly in their yard about what she would do after she'd go home through the magic circle. Elsa was laughing, indulging her, but there was a pained smile upon her face. They'd told her that they were going to get her home, but it may take even years, so she just needed to keep hope. Was it a silly hope to entertain? Perhaps so, but it seemed that Ophelia had promised that she would not do anything more reckless, because if she was good, a portal would appear.

"And then I'll show mom my dragon. Mom will love it. Maybe I can bring one back for my sibling, Elsa!" She cried, "Wouldn't that be great, Hiccup?"

Elsa turned to see a hollow look on Hiccup's face. He swallowed roughly.

"Wonderful." He whispered hoarsely. One of Ophelia's friends called her from behind the fence, and Ophelia abandoned her doll in the dirt. She leaned into Elsa. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone anything. It's my secret." She seemed thrilled at the idea of having such a big secret all to herself and her two favorite people. After she had left, Elsa looked at Hiccup.

"You don't want her to leave." She said.

"Am I so transparent?" He asked with a wince, "But Elsa, you'd leave with her. She's only five." He sighed.

"Or maybe she'll be eleven when we find one." Elsa pointed out.

"You'd still send an eleven-year-old across the world alone?" He asked, and Elsa scowled, "Would you just take my kids away?"

Elsa was very silent for a long time.

"I don't know. This is all theoretical. But you need to seem like it's really going to happen. I won't lie to Ophelia and alter her memories, so this is a lie I can agree on making. It will keep her happy, but more, it will keep her safe." Elsa pressed. Hiccup drew squiggles in the dirt.

Elsa watched his careful, steady movements and changed subjects, "How many kids do you want to have?" She asked. The question seemed not to surprise Hiccup, which meant there was progress, as about a couple weeks ago he would have jumped at her topic.

"I don't know. It's not something I think about, numbers and all. I know I want kids, and I guess things just…happen. It's Odin's fate how many I have."

Elsa scoffed.

"In my time, we can control such things."

Hiccup gave her a disbelieving look, "Yeah right. You mean better than simply counting? It's the work of gods, not humans to control that."

"It's science." Elsa said with a touch of longing, "I could have you wear something so that you can be married and have a sex life without the fear of another child you don't want."

"Sounds crazy." Hiccup shook his head. Elsa rubbed her nose.

"Not even like a sheep's bladder? Come on, people must have tried to do this!" Elsa said, drawing back to the oldest methods of birth control she knew. Hiccup just stared at her like he had no idea what she was saying. She continued.

"Since we don't have such amenities here…" She gave a long sigh, "We'll see…"

Great, he wasn't even married and already his fiancée was holding out on sex.

"At least four." Hiccup said, to which Elsa jumped.

"Four?" She scoffed, "I'd go mad."

"I think my mom always wanted more…she's so…mothering. It's not unusual. I'm unusual. Astrid was unusual. Only children…I feel sorry for the parents of that. Either it means they don't have a sexual marriage, or something is wrong. Both is…unfortunate."

"Mhh…" Elsa did not sound convinced, "Maybe…three. One is…lonely. Two is worse." She said, recalling the darker days with her sister, "Three…three sounds adequate."

"Three children." Hiccup echoed, a tingle growing, "Including or not including Ophelia?"

"Why should that matter?" She asked.

"Not including then." Hiccup amended. He stood, "Come, we have something to discuss."

"What?" Elsa wiped the dirt from her skirt. Inside, Hiccup took out one of his journals.

"Usually, we have an engagement parties with the other leaders of the tribes. It's political; sizing up my new wife and all. At least, that's what we tell people. The one's I've been to have been full of booze and dirty jokes. The reasoning is really just a pretense, and the date's been set four days from now. In that time, you do need to learn the names and Tribes that will be attending. I do have all the information down in this book."

Elsa begun to flip through causally. "Simple enough." She grunted.

"Elsa, that's at least ten different tribes to learn." He said. Elsa gave him a sly laugh, and looked at him.

"Hiccup, you forget that I've been a queen. I believe I've memorized hundreds of titles and formalities of nations in my time." She said. Hiccup winced.

"Yes, I forget that." He agreed. He was about to leave when Elsa gave a little sound.

"Aren't you staying?" She asked. Hiccup, upset with the conversation and thought of her leaving with Ophelia, had not been planning on it.

"It's all there…the information." He shrugged, "I took the effort to write it down and all."

"Yes, but if you were the one to write it, surely only you would be more useful than a book." Hiccup hesitated, "Please, to explain things to me?" She asked. Hiccup hesitated.

"I suppose." He agreed, and sat on the bench. He expected Elsa to sit across from him, but she sat close on his own bench, so that their legs touched. She opened to the first page.

"These are my own friends; it's customary to invite your own tribal friends to the banquet. A nice gesture, at least." He said.

"I don't know if I've meet many of your friends." Elsa admitted.

"Well, besides Camacazi…not many." Truthfully, things just sorta feel apart between him and his friends after Elsa disappeared. They'd always been closer with her than himself, and he wasn't the sort of boisterous personality that Astrid was to encourage conversation.

"Let me tell you, you might think we have some interesting names. Tradition says it's to protect us from trolls, which…I've never seen. Fairy tales." He scoffed.

Elsa perked up. "Trolls? I've met some!" She said. Hiccup shot her a glare.

"Harde har, very funny."

"No really. Did I forget to tell you that in my story trolls were the one to make Anna's memories vanish?"

Hiccup stared at her.

"You did." He said, "But I thought it was an analogy for…I don't know…not a troll!" He gaped, "You're serious."

"Quite." She said, flipping to the first page, "I'll tell you about them later. Perhaps we'll visit. But for now, we have some things to go over."

Hiccup still was not sure if he believed her or not but looked to the first page.

"Right. Snoutlout and his wife Dagny. You've seen Snoutlout. Unapologetically egotistical. Stout, pathetic beard…" He begun. Elsa giggled.

"Yes, I've seen him. He has a newborn, doesn't he?" She asked, recalling a small child in his arms.

"Yeah. Haven't had the time to see it…nor the will. I'd only hear how amazing his daughter is or how amazing his wife was in childbirth. Some things you just don't need to hear." Hiccup pointed out, and tapped the next line, "Fishelgs is my closest friend here. He's only courting his girl, Gyda, for love instead of convenience."

Elsa gave a warm smile, "That's beautiful and wonderful!" She said, to which Hiccup gave a strained smile. She realized her enthusiasm must have been a bit…offensive, for she touched his hand gently, "Not that you aren't wonderful too. Perhaps…" She looked as though she was going to say something important, something amazing, but she closed her lips at the last minuet. Hiccup stared at her, willing her to speak, but she just leaned over and read the next name herself.

"Ruffnut and Eret…" She said.

"Yes." Hiccup said, reigning his attention back to her, "Ruffnutt is rough, as her name suggests. I didn't really think she was even female until a few years ago. And Eert…he's a Viking." No, that wasn't really right, "He is the epitome of a Viking. He was what my father is. And Hell, he wasn't even born here. She would just not give up on him! Seriously; she stalked him for five months."

"Five months?" Elsa drew her eyebrows up.

"Ruffnut is not…normal." Hiccup explained with a wince, "But I suppose it all worked out in the end." He mused.

"Is Eret happy?"

"As far as I can tell. He's an okay guy, but I try to avoid him. We just…don't get along." That and the fact that it was still too painful to see Eret riding his father's dragon, despite Hiccup's initial welcome and acceptance. But as the years went on, it just bore a aching spot through his heart.

"But he's coming to the meeting?"

"Ruffnutt is my friend. Her twin brother is named Tuffnut. Their mother was clearly a very creative person." He said with a hint of sarcasm, causing Elsa to laugh, "He is married to a very small and loud women named Kari. Which, admittedly, is exactly what he needs. He would terrorize a quite girl, not in a bad way, but she'd never get a word in edge wise. They live right next to each other, because unfortunately their dragon they share has two heads."

"Didn't they foresee this happening?" Elsa asked. While she did love her sister, she wouldn't want to share something like a dragon with her.

"We were young with dragons. People weren't thinking of marriage then." Hiccup said with a faraway look in his eye, "I was only fifteen. Skinny, awkward, and undesirable to the boot."

"I'm sure you were very desirable." Elsa consoled him, and he gave a good-hearted chuckle.

"Really, Elsa. No one liked me."

"I would have." She insisted.

He just shook his head, but did not argue. He liked her insistence. "Next we move onto a different clan. The Bashem Oiks. We are allies; trading partners. They were the second tribe to accept dragons passionately, and often, in times of trouble, we band together with them. All around, their tribe is not much different than our own, except they live near mountains, so when it snows it piles high. They use dragons mostly for heating now, which I cannot complain much about. Their leader is Asgar, and he is twenty-seven and unwed, unusual for his age, but he does not have a wonderful council of elders pushing him into things as we do here. He has a couple bastards, but those are just rumors, I suppose."

"But the line-," Elsa said, frowning, "Vikings don't live long."

"Will go to his younger brother. I've never personally asked his opinion on the matter. Not my place, I suppose."

Elsa flipped the page. "Bezerker. We have a word that means 'Bezerk' in our language; to go crazy."

"Sounds about right." Hiccup nodded, tapping the page, "They are…how do I put this delicately…insane. They regularly have human sacrifices, so be careful there. I doubt they'd kill any Viking from these islands- we have an agreement- but every so often, one of them just snaps and then it's bloodshed and killing for days." Hiccup sighed, "Giving them dragons was a difficult choice. They said they wouldn't hurt dragons, of course, and their national animal and crest is the Skrill. Apparently Fishleg's grandfather was a Bezerker, which explains a lot of his tendencies today."

Elsa tapped her fingers. "And who will be the lucky chief we meet with?"

"Sadly, they weren't always so volatile. In fact one of their leaders was named Oswald the Agreeable, and he was quite agreeable. Well-liked. A nail loose, but still somewhat trustworthy and honorable. Then, after a while, his ancestor Dagur took over and Dagur is a lunatic! Biggest nutball you'll ever meet."

"Then I'll be careful around him." Elsa said.

"You won't have to. Luckily one of, erm…'episodes' caused his soon Tore and Tore's wife Runa to attend in his absence. Tore is…well, he likes tearing things, but he's not as bad as his dad. I think Runa keeps him in line, being honest."

"I think we can skip The Bog Burglars because Camacazi has done well in explaining things to me. She'll be attending, now that she's chief, right?"

"Yep. Thank God too. The rest of the leaders are always more careful when a Bog leader is present…something about her being a girl leader. I dunno. I don't understand it. It's just Camacazi." Hiccup said, imagining his friend. Sure she was a bit intimidating, and overall not a nice person all the time, and one could find her attractive, but she was still just…her…

He flipped the page and the hair rose along his neck. "Lava Louts." He spat out, "I'd much rather touch them without a ten-foot pole, but hey, that's just me. But being political…I invite them."

"What's wrong with them?" Elsa asked, scanning the page.

"They're just…Lava Louts! There is no reason, not that I know of, but they are un-honorable, disgusting, crude, and cheaters. We call them snakes in helmets. They live on a volcano and have slaves, which is so horrible to me, and even wore they wear pelts of dragons. We had a riff because I refuse to give them dragons to slaughter and turn into fashionable jackets. We teach our dragons to steer clear, or they may get trapped."

"Then why are they invited?" Elsa questioned, "You're allowed to not like people."

"Their leader, Unn, is…childish. He will get easily offended if he is left out, and then do something…impulsive. But his impulsive whims take months to clean up after. Just…keeping the storm at bay, if you will. He will be sitting as far away from you as possible. He's absolutely lecherous too."

"Unmarried then?" Elsa asked, and Hiccup scoffed.

"No one could stand him. He was married, but his wife disappeared under some weird circumstances. She gave him a son, and I suppose, that's all he wanted from her."

He quickly flipped to the next page, and visibly relaxed. "Now the Meatheads, as you may have guessed, are also in close alliance with us. Thuggary…a little slow, not a bad guy. His wife Ylva will be joining us, and she is the sweetest girl you've ever met. I think you two will become friends. His father Mogadon isn't such a bad guy either, although mostly against dragons, so I'm glad he stepped down a couple years ago."

"Yes, Thuggary was quite…nice." Elsa gave a warm smile, "Perhaps you two aren't friends, but it is good to have closer people in political meetings."

"I know." Hiccup agreed, "My father was great at making bridges. I seem to burn them and rebuild them with dragons." He rolled his eyes.

"Murderous tribe?" Elsa read the next title, "Are they…?"

"No worse than any other Viking tribe. Particularly feared by those outside our group, well known to foreigners. They have an obsession with taking claim to kills. Wolfen is probably the best warrior I know."

"Now the Hysteric tribe is one step below the Bezerker Tribe. They are close, usually, making plans of their owns. They also own slaves, making slave trading quite popular between the two ports. They are insane like the Bezerkers but horribly creative with their barbaric ways…always trying to outdo one another by being the most disgusting Viking on the arpeggio."

"I can see Vikings would not be your first choice if you were in another life." Elsa observed.

"Vikings are…not me. But hey, we can't change what we fall into. Unless we fall into an Omphalos." He joked, "So Hobsag and Dagur were close, and I'm not quite sure the connection between Hogsag and Tore. That will be something we have to watch." He said.

"Quite right. Is it too much to hope they may be at odds?"

"Probably so," Hiccup agreed," "Now the Outlaw Tribe is mostly…made of outlaws, as the name suggests. They attempted to become an official tribe among the leaders one generation ago, although their new attempts will fail. But these guys, they're worse that Lava Louts…really. These are the scum of the earth. Rapists, murders, pedophiles, incestuous slobs." He listed, "And worst of all…cannibals."

"Cannibals?" Elsa squeaked, taken aback. Hiccup gave a slow nod.

"Never turn your back on an Outlaw, they say, or you'll be his next meal. We have a peace agreement to never kill a Viking from our neck of the woods, but they've felled more traveling ships and destroyed more nomadic villages more than I know. And they always make such a big deal about our meals. They say 'we respect your eating habits and do not serve you flesh at our meetings, so you should be respecting us and serving us flesh at yours." He repeated.

"You're not serious." Elsa shook her head.

"Oh, but I am." He winced, "I think the last meeting, we agreed that if they bring their own it would be fine, because they do have a point, but Ylva was very pregnant at that meeting, and even the sight of it made her vomit all over. It's…sensitive. Not for the weak of heart. I'm not sure what I'll do at our meeting. From your reaction, I'll have to send Toothgnawer a message and decline his request to eat their choice of meal."

"Toothgnawer. Some poor child is serious named Toothgnawer?" She asked.

"Yes." Hiccup shrugged, "I warned you we had weird names. He's kinda…not scary, though. Most people just call him Gnaw. Nice guy, wants to try to change cannibalism, which I am in full support of. His wife Hilde does not agree but…it's for the best."

"Toothgnawer." Elsa echoed, "What a horrible mother!" She was still hung up on this.

"Lastly there are two smaller tribes that are only about a fourth of our population. Newly established, keep to themselves. The Uglithugs are just…sorta nasty. Not great hygiene. Their leader Sweyn hasn't bathed at all in five years. His wife Freydis finds it attractive, or so she says."

"I find men who bathe very attractive." Elsa winced away in repulsion. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you say that?" He asked, "I think."

Elsa flipped to the last page of information, and fond it nearly blank "Visithugs. Axe-workers and metal designers. Leader; Ragnar." She said.

"Ah, the work of the Visithugs is the best metal you'll find anywhere. I support their growing tribe by buying their metal quite often. The craftsmanship is beyond anything else I've ever seen. Really!"

"I'll have to hope that they bring some." Elsa said.

"Don't worry, they always do. Promoting their products and all." He assured her. She got up and stretched. He did the same.

"I'm going to grab some food; want anything?" He asked. She gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Some water, I suppose," She said, taking a seat next to a window. When Hiccup returned, he found her counting on her fingers.

"What are you counting?" He asked, handing her the water.

"Not long before we're married." She replied a little softly, her throat dry.

"Ah." He sighed. He desperately wanted to ask what was the thing that she felt as though she couldn't say under the current circumstances, but he held his tongue. He watched her look outside.

"You think you'll remember everything for the dinner?" He asked, although he already knew his answer. She laughed.

"Yes, don't even worry about that. Not a problem…" Her voice trailed off, "Have you, uh…made any progress with the council…?" She asked. He noticed that she did not look in his direction.

"I haven't." He admitted, "I'm searching for any sort of loophole, any mention. It's a tradition that so far I've had little luck locating. It just sort of…happens. No official beginning or anything. Perhaps I can get out using this, but I want to be sure. Odin knows that those council members would know if I lied saying that it was never written anywhere and it was." He explained.

She was very silent. "I am…resigned to the fact that I will be doing things with you on the wedding night, although I hope without an audience." She began tentatively.

"Yes?" He prompted. She motioned for him to sit with her, and she turned to him. Her eyes were calculating, thoughtful.

"I'm a logical sort of girl. I slowly ease myself into things. Rarely do I jump into anything new." She said, to which Hiccup stared at her with curious eyes.

She looked unsure; "It's just that…I can't imagine going from nothing to sex all in one day. Even if I don't like you lovingly, I would rather ease myself into this than dive all at once."

"What are you suggesting?" Hiccup's heart beat fast against his ribcage, and his fingertips brushed the edges of her knees, his whole body nearly quivering in anticipation.

"Practice, Hiccup." She said finally, forcing the words out, "Practice leading up to when we will…when I have to…on that night…"

"I understand." Hiccup caught her hands that were twiddling on her hair, and he forced his more feral side of himself down, the side, which was calling himself to her in the most heated of ways. No. He would not do that to anyone, much less Elsa, "Where do we-,"

He was unceremoniously cut off from his thought, as it seemed that if Elsa had not made the sudden movement as it was, she would lose all her bravery. And lips were quite the way to tell someone to shut up. And for a moment, he was too stunned, and Elsa hesitated, feeling what she thought to be resistance, but instead was amazement. As soon as he realized her train of thought, his hands worked without talking to his brain, and his fingers were on either side of her face, pulling her back down toward his lips.

He could tell Elsa was quite unsure how to progress, not used to these sorts of things. Admittedly with Astrid he'd done everything but, so for once, he wasn't a total newbie to this. While his demeanor toward most of it may have seemed aloof or frightened, it was merely because he was a normal young adult male with raging hormones and a mother that would kill him if he ever mistreated a woman. But now, when he just let that other side of him, the side that tamed dragons and fought wars, Hiccup found himself in what maybe was his element.

The tangling of his fingers through her tight braids, the way his other hand snaked down to the small of her back and pushed her up against him with a soft force, the smell of Elsa weaving around his mind like the most addictive plant in the world, and the feeling of her just melting increased his confidence tenfold.

At once, she broke apart, and he let her. She looked like an animal found to be looting through the garbage; wide-eyed and frozen. She touched her hair, now falling in a disarray of strands and almost fallen from the braid, to her lips, beginning to swell.

"That is enough for today." She said in a stammer of words, and got up, "Yes, that is a good place to start." She seemed startled, but not alarmed in a way that meant he'd gone to far, as she hurried to her bed.

Once safely on the other side, she let out a very long sigh. She had not expected things to go so far…things to be so…passionate. She'd expected a gentle kiss that was all. But when things had progresses, she had also found that she didn't mind. Not one bit.

She hadn't expected Hiccup to seem like he actually knew what he was doing, nor to want her in the way that his body was already betraying him. She hadn't expected to feel the way she did, or Odin, to enjoy it more than a momentarily blimp of pleasure. This had been fireworks across her eyes and a fire that burned through her body.

And the scariest bit? The one that Elsa was completely unprepared to deal with? She foolishly lied to herself, saying that this was to ease her in, something that must and had to be done. But it wasn't a 'had to be done'. No; she had horribly misjudged the intensity of this planned encounter because now…

…Now Elsa wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOT WHOOT HOT BABY MAMA! How about that kiss, people ;) I like the idea that while Hiccup is very thoughtful and considerate of Elsa's wishes and how fast she wants to take this relationship, he'd be the more...ah...sexually advanced one. And let's be honest, he is a guy with a beautiful women engaged to him! I think you all should review just because of that fiery kiss. And there was a compromise-ish with Ophelia; they're sending her back, but are 'altering' her thoughts in a supposed way. Do they actually know if they're going to find an Omphalos? Of course not. But sometimes a little white lie isn't too bad of a thing.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter gets a little...dark...but it really starts putting a direction to the story. You'll see why.

On the morning of the meeting, Elsa had an unexpected announcement.

"I don't think we should tell everyone about this." She said, waving her hand to make it snow. Hiccup set aside his notes on the food and the seats to glance her way, a curious expression on his raised brow.

She continued, "From what you said a couple days ago, not everyone is ready to hear it. No, more than that, not everyone would be respectful with the information." She said.

"Respectful?" Hiccup echoed.

"They would see it as a weapon. We're not in war with each other now, but agreements can be broken, and I don't want to give those that would most likely fight against you an advantage of knowing what I can do." She said.

"Then what do you propose we do? Tell no one?" Hiccup asked, a little hurt. None of his friends knew, and he was sure none of them would ever be traitors, and he didn't want to keep lying to them about Elsa's powers. But this was not his gift, it was hers, and she should have the say of what do to with it.

"No, a few people." Elsa corrected, "I will tell your friends and then talk to all the leaders. Those I feel to be good trustworthy people shall know." She said.

"Good and trustworthy aren't exactly common Viking traits, at least, not usually here. By exception, I'd say."

"You're good and trustworthy." Elsa said, tapping his hand. He gave her a scathing look, as if to remind her that he didn't really consider himself a Viking. She continued.

"Well, they're leaders. Mostly by blood, I admit, but there would be uprisings if the leaders weren't good people, wouldn't there?" She asked.

"Elsa, being a good leader and a good person isn't exactly synonymous terms." He said.

"I know that." Elsa snapped, scowling, "But I think that I will at least be able to find us some allies tonight. But let me decide who those will be." She said. Hiccup sighed, but in a relieved way.

"Okay." He agreed. He hoped she'd stick around, as she had been avoiding him like he was a deadly disease for the last couple days after the kiss that made him weak in the knees and kept him up at night.

But similarly, he expected the same was happening to her, and that is why she was avoiding him. And that made him feel good, that he had such an effect on such a beautiful girl that five years ago wouldn't have even looked at him, much less wanted to kiss him.

Hiccup and Elsa walked over to the dining hall, where previously the affair had been set up in long tables, perfect for an important and earth-shattering announcement. They declared to the very frustrated worker that they had decided to set it up as a festival instead. The tables were placed around the edges of a room, with smaller tables dotted along, leaving room for mingling and talking or giving the ability for the leaders to take their own food at their own pace instead of a formal meal. Most importantly, it set up for Elsa to mingle without arousing suspicion, for she could flit from small table to small table, giving ample time to gage the leaders.

From there, if they were good enough to be privy to such a war-tactic and power that she held, they would be quietly invited to stay after, but covertly. Hiccup was positive most leaders would drool at the prospect; something as important as this new leader asking them to stay behind for an announcement had to only be in their favor. While they were proud, they weren't stupid enough to go around announcing their good will. And if Elsa felt that they were stupid enough, although good people regardless, she'd hoped they would have a wife to relay the information to.

They left the hall with the cook stressed with the change of pace to the meal and the young people who were attending grumpily shoving the tables to their new places. Hiccup assured both parties that they would be rewarded for their cooperation for the last-minute change.

But it wasn't any worse than his father. He recalled vividly how his father would change their plans thirty times before an event happened. Even little things, like the windows open, would be closed and opened a million times before Gobber usually stopped him. Perhaps they had hoped Hiccup would be a bit more solid when he gave directions, but overall, they just hoped he didn't come back with a new floor plan or wanting it how it was previously.

In the few hours before the meeting, Elsa could be found mixing her time between making mud pies with Ophelia and Hiccup, talking to Valka about some alterations to the dress she was finishing for Elsa to wear to the party tonight, and being quizzed by Hiccup about names and tendencies about their guests.

When there was less than an hour to go, Elsa was slipping into her dress. It was a simple design, very deep and pretty blue, as Valka had noticed Elsa's favorite colors. There was a leather sash around her waist and simple white and silver thread making swirl patterns around the neckline. There was a vest that tied like a corset in the front, and a soft white fabric bunching out at the bottom. It wouldn't have been something that would have caught Elsa's eye back home in a store-window, yet now that she put it on, and Valka drew her hair up in a half-do, it felt simply elegant.

Camacazi came unannounced and early, as she did with everything.

"Feel pregnant?" Elsa asked with a wry smile. Camacazi patted her still very flat stomach.

"Won't know for another week, when for the first time, I pray I don't bleed. Still, we're being cautious." Her eyes glimmered, and Elsa knew exactly what cautious meant- many trials. Not that it seemed like Camacazi was complaining, though.

Hiccup chose that moment to come into the living room to greet her. She went over to a chair, throwing her feet on the table, to which Hiccup made a little growling sound in the back of his throat in frustration. But he shook his head, sighing.

"Many trials?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Aye. You have to do it a couple times. You know? Anyway your wedding is a month away. Are your warriors ready?" She asked with a suggestive smirk.

"Warriors? It's a wedding, Cazi, I'm not going to war-oh." He groaned, rubbing his face, "Shut up." He rolled his eyes, throwing a beet at her good-naturedly.

"Hey! Possible pregnant lady here!" She said, throwing the beet back at his face with enough force to kill a small animal. He ducked and it hit the wall with a thud.

"You are all children." Valka sighed in exasperation, picking up the beet and washing it off. She glared at Hiccup and Camacazi, then turned to Elsa, "Except you dear. Thank Odin there is someone who acts her age around here." She said, although she was looking hard at the troublesome twosome as she said it. Elsa laughed behind her hand. Ophelia tugged on Elsa's dress, reminding everyone she was still in the house.

"Do I act my age, Elsa?" She asked. This received a laugh from everyone in the room and Elsa swung her up into her arms.

"Of course. Not a day older or younger." She assured. Ophelia clapped her hands in joy.

"Does Hubert act his age?" She also demanded.

"Well of course!" Hiccup jumped in, "He is only the most age-acting dragon there is!" He said, picking up Hubert by his stomach from his dragon bed. Hubert flayed his short arms in surprise to being woken up by lifted in the air, glaring at Ophelia with a 'you did this to me' sort of look.

Elsa set her down and she took Hubert from Hiccup's hands. "I'm going to head over to Sigrid's house." She said independently. Valka startled.

"But you aren't supposed to go over there for another hour." She said, as Sigrid was where Ophelia would be tonight, because Valka wanted to oversee the kitchen and general area as the former chief's wife.

"You are talking about boring adult things." Ophelia said as she picked up her jacket, the cold air already starting to reach their haven, even though there was still a month until the end of the warm seasons.

"Well, I suppose we'll go now." Valka agreed, "I'll see you in the main building."

"We should probably go over there too. Be there before anyone else." Elsa said, moving her hands down the ruffles in her dress. Hiccup was already in his clothes, and Camacazi just gave a shrug.

"May as well." She said, "Or else your mother won't have any beets when she returns." She joked.

Hiccup called Toothless over with a swift whistle and the large dragon bounded over, and the girl's dragons followed in suit. Toothless gave an affectionate nudge to Hiccup's body, and Hiccup shot him a covert grin. At the entrance of the building, Camacazi announced she was going in because her feet hurt, pregnant or not.

"Right. Toothless, you know the rule. Nothing dangerous today, but keep the other dragons in line and entertained." He said, "And that goes for anything revolving around Unn. You won't go near him, you hear?" He said. Toothless smacked his teeth angrily, but swished his tail in submission, but glared angrily as if his fun had been ruined.

"Unn has a dragon?" Elsa seemed surprised.

"Of course not. He arrives by boat. People don't have dragons over there." He said.

"Aren't you worried that he'll try to attack the dragons here?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. If he ever tried, the rest of the arpeggio would kick the Lava Lout's asses so far that they hit the other side of the world." At first Elsa thought he was joking until he continued, "No really. We've talked about it. If one is attacked for the dragons, we all fight, for it wouldn't be long until we would be next."

"Do you think it's ever going to get that far?" Elsa asked as he opened the door for her.

"I doubt it." Hiccup shook his head, "Unn is stupid, but he's not exactly an idiot." Hiccup said, "He could guess what would happen to him now that dragons are found to be friendly."

"Seriously, don't be afraid of Unn at all." Camacazi called from across the room, already stuffing her face from a hot bun that it seemed she'd stolen from the kitchens, "He soaks up fear like the sun."

"I couldn't be afraid by a lowlife like him." Elsa narrowed her eyes.

"That's the spirit!"

Hiccup led her to the front door. He glanced outside, and there was a flash of a dragon's wing.

"Camacazi, look presentable, for gosh sakes. You're a leader now." He advised, to which she stuck out her tongue at him, but wiped the crumbs away and at least attempted to sit on a chair like a normal person.

"You ready?" He asked Elsa. Elsa shocked him by gently reaching across to take his hand.

"Of course." She said, "I finally feel at home again, doing this." She said. His heart drummed, and he only managed a weak smile back. She had referred to here as…home…a word he thought he'd never hear her call the lonely and dull island of Berk. Yet with her, it wasn't so dull looking anymore.

He opened the door wide, kicking a rock to stop it. The first guess descended their dragon, sending it off to where Toothless dived around in the tall grass like a kitten, and perked up at the new companion.

The man bowed to Hiccup and Elsa, per the greeting. "Hiccup, and the beautiful Elsa. You're as bright as they have said." He said, and kissed her hand. Hiccup glanced across the way to her. As kind as his words were, this was a test as much as anything, waiting for her to greet him and his companion by name. He expected even a flash of uncertainty, but instead Elsa gave a warm smile in response.

"Tore and Runa." She said, able to figure out their affiliation with no help from Hiccup at all. Hiccup could tell from the way his back stiffened Tore was more than impressed with her deduction. Hiccup could draw his best impression of the leaders, which he had, but it was hardly a perfect and real-life reflection. Yet Elsa didn't even look slightly concerned that she had said the wrong name. Already, she had respect from a leader that was an unfamiliar allies with the Hairy Hooligans.

"You seem to know our names, without an introduction," Tore regained himself, "What's the secret?"

"I just enjoy politics."

Tore laughed hard, as if thoroughly amused and led his wife to the food being set out. "Smells delicious. I expect I'll have further time to meet your fiancée?" He directed his question to Hiccup. Hiccup was the one that was silent for a couple seconds, before he realized the question had been thrown at him. Tore's eyebrow raised with mirth.

"Yes." He agreed, "Yes, Elsa is very interested in hear all the tribe's philosophies." He said.

The rest of the members trickled in. Most greetings occurred without a hiccup, he thought (and laughed at the pun in his head) except for the one that he expected- Unn's. It wasn't as much a disturbance or a screw-up, but the fact that Hiccup felt the strange urge to kick him out of the festivities for even looking at Elsa.

He arrived on foot, and all the dragons in the field behind the building sank into the shadows with low hisses as he approached. He lunged forward, snarling at Toothless, who came to stand protectively. Toothless didn't even flinch, but Unn laughed, dangling a Night Fury cape in his face.

"Wonder if this was your mother, huh?" He asked in a low voice. Toothless just bared his teeth, but did not attack. Hiccup clenched his fists. He wondered if Unn had worn that just to be cruel tonight. Elsa locked eyes with Hiccup, and she gave a deep frown that flouted back into a smile when Unn approached.

"Unn of the Lava Louts." She forced a smile, and if not for the strain at the corners of her eyes, Hiccup wouldn't have been able to tell it was completely forced.

"Brilliant." He said, without even addressing Hiccup, his host, "The most beautiful wife a man could own." He said.

Elsa gave a laugh, as if what he saw was extremely funny, "Own? A person owns a plant or a book, but not a person." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Really?" He drawled, turning to Hiccup, "You hear that, Hiccup? She thinks you don't own her."

"Hilarious." Hiccup growled, pressing his palms flat hard against the wooden walls, so he didn't punch Unn. Unn turned and kissed Elsa's hand, and she didn't even flinch.

"How generous." She said with as little disgust as she could manage, "I will speak later with you, I have more guests to greet."

"Of course, of course." Unn nodded, bowing out, "I look forward to it." Something in his eyes that blazed gave Hiccup an uneasy feeling like he'd never experienced before in his life.

Elsa was distracted to the point that she missed the next person greeting her. Luckily it was only Fishlegs, who turned to see where her attention was pointed.

"Unn?" He gaped out loud, and Hiccup shushed him, "What the hell, Hiccup?"

"You know how he is." Hiccup quietly pulled him away, "I don't like the way he's looking at Elsa. Watch him, and tell me if he does anything shady or tires something." He asked. Fishlegs glanced over at his girlfriend and Elsa, laughing about something. He saw Elsa's eyes flicker uneasily toward where Unn was greeting Sweyn.

"Of course." He agreed, "I don't trust him either."

There was only a few other people after Fishlegs, so soon Hiccup and Elsa went to close the doors. Hiccup coughed, and everyone quieted. Elsa made the official announcement.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our engagement dinner. As you may have noticed, instead of a formal meal, we encourage people to eat as much as they like-the kitchens have way to much food anyway- and mingle. I look forward to meeting everyone personally. Enjoy your night, your dragons are being looked after, and this is a time of great celebration."

Hiccup was always floored by the easiness of her words flowing from her lips, and he felt a fire ignite in his body, spreading down.

Not now. He told himself firmly, you shouldn't be thinking such things, much less at a banquet like this, now!

At first, no one moved, and everyone just hovered around. Then the ale was brought out, and within the hour, things changed. The people were not too drunk to lack the ability to hold a slightly intelligent conversation with Elsa, but drunk enough to let their boundaries down to interact with people who were once better friends.

The males and females separated themselves. The females in one corner, drinking small sips of ale and laughing about children or men or something (as Hiccup was a male, he didn't and had no desire to know) and the males were on the other side, making crude jokes, boasting about recent achievements, and participating in general tomfoolery.

He knew it was turning out to be a great party when someone would say, "I have a great idea" and then they could come back injured and laughing ten minuets later.

Elsa broke the strict barrier, along with Camacazi who had little desire at the moment to participate in the frivolities of the females conversation, although Hiccup knew her and Elsa talked like that. Instead she reverted back to the tomboy she often was and made the most disgusting jokes that made even the most unapproachable men laugh and clap her on the back.

Elsa began with his friends, and quietly invited each to stay after, at around midnight. She didn't spend as much time with them, because they lived on her island, and some she had briefly met already.

When she finished talking to Fishlegs and his girlfriend, she looked around at the men to find one who was detached from the others and looked at least a little friendly. The leader of the Visithugs saw her hesitance and waved her over with a broad smile.

"Ragnar." She greeted gratefully, "What are you doing here at this table alone?" She said, but saw a piece of paper and one of Hiccup's pencils.

"Had the most inspired idea for a new hilt design, and I didn't want to forget it." He said, showing her the intricate looping pattern on the sketch of a sword, "And I was anxious to talk to you."

Elsa paused. Why in the world would he be anxious to talk to her? She glanced him over very carefully, as he seemed to be waiting for a candle to flicker on in his mind. He didn't seem all too different from the rest, his hair long and braided, his beard scraggily, his clothes sewn from pelts and other fabrics, a light colored bracelet around his neck, safety-pins holding a tear together and-

"Safety pins." She blurted out, which without the context of her thoughts seemed completely random, but then something else clicked and she looked at his wrist, "Rubber bands. 1840's. Industrial revolution." All her history came gurgling out her lips like a waterfall, but Ragnar looked pleased by her revelation, "How?"

He looked around, seeing other not listening, and smiled. "I arrived through a portal when I was ten. I loved Viking stories, and the first son of the Visithugs named Ragnar died from disease around the time I appeared. I became the very enthusiastic replacement. I had been an apprentice to my parents in a metal working shop and took that knowledge to make my tribe worth something." He said.

"How did you know? I wear nothing from my time." She said.

"It's something I've been able to pick up. Soon you will too."

"How many more are you? A lot?" Elsa insisted, and he shrugged.

"Mostly I meet people who are passing by, and we speak and all, but I couldn't tell you. It's a weird thought, but at least a small portion of everyone you pass each day will most likely be like you." He said. He snapped the rubber band, "No one questions this." He said, "But I like wearing it as a comfort."

"I'm from 1869." Elsa whispered, "Not long after your time."

"And you're what, 29?" He asked, and she nodded. He grinned, "And I'm almost thirty-five. Weird as it is, but if we had met in your present day somehow, that year, we'd still be the same ages as we meet her. Time and space cannot change some things, I suppose." He said. Elsa thought of Ophelia and balked. She didn't want this time to change her, she didn't wan her to forget or feel sad or become the person she was no longer.

"I hope not." She said sincerely, "If you like, there is a meeting for a…select few at midnight." She invited the invitation. Ragnar's eyes narrowed in a quiet understanding.

"I will be there."

The rest of the night flew by carefully and quickly. Although Elsa found that most leaders she had a very nice time chatting with, not everyone she felt the need to invite.

She only talked to Unn with Hiccup present, more for his sake than hers. He looked furious the idea of anything he might do. Hiccup looked ready to tear his head off when he sneezed, for Odin sake!

As Elsa excused herself to go to the bathroom, she recounted those that she had invited and those she hadn't, wondering if there were too many.

Tore and Runa were found to be good people, Runa with a little quiet edge that kept her husband on a short, but wanted, leash. He seemed like a good guy, although Hiccup argued there wasn't such thing as a nice Viking (clearly Ragnar didn't count anymore) and she was infinitely glad that it had not been his father who had attended. She invited him.

Thuggury and Ulva was not as much a political encounter, but she spent the time talking about children and Ophelia. Thuggury was just totally engrossed with his daughter, and anyone who love their children like that was okay in her book. Besides, they were close allies, and she could see why. She invited them.

Wolfen, while not all together bad, just made her feel a little awkward. Almost uncomfortable, as she wasn't sure how to respond to his brazen personality and the blood dried underneath his fingernails. She wasn't wishing that she could go and talk to someone else, but she wasn't looking forward to giving him her secret. She ended their conversation naturally, but did not invite him.

Sweyn and Freydis on the other hand totally threw her off. She had to hold her breath when she got near him, for his stench was a person all on it's own. Past that, he was a little condescending and his wife was just…weird. Weird in the way that Elsa felt as though she murdered bunnies for fun. A forsure no for those two.

Hogsag got on merrily with Woflen, and he had the same feeling when she spoke to him. But he was almost more a follower, desperately saying things she'd experienced with Wolfen already, as if that would impress her. She just smiled sweetly, feeling a little sad for the youngest leader (only 19) but did not invite him. While he was more mature than some 19 year olds, he was still a child that while may promise to keep quite; she felt would accidently say something in a heated time.

Asgar made her laugh. With his curly black hair and casual demeanor, he made her feel even more comfortable than Ragnar. He just had such a positive outlook on everything. Life was great, the food was great, she was great. He didn't deny there was evil, but he said that nothing couldn't be overcome, and Elsa felt her soul agree. He was invited, and she continued to talk to him because she found him the easiest to speak to.

In the bathroom, she contemplated Gnaw and Hilde. Gnaw she liked; he was still a little literally bloodthirsty, as he looked at one of the kitchen staff hungrily, but she could tell that he was trying to compress his inner instincts down. But she abhorred Hilde. She felt horrible for him to have to marry such a horrid, rude, and general snotty women! Elsa couldn't even count the insults that Hilde had given her while Gnaw was desperately trying to shove down his hunger, so he was distracted. Surely she couldn't invite him and not her wife, or expect him not to tell his wife, who despite her many, numerous flaws, loved her. How was that even possible?

But at the same time, if something did come to rise, she didn't want to loose Gnaw's loyalty, for he was someone she would like to have on her side. Giving up anything took much willpower and strength, and clearly Gnaw was succeeding. He'd given her a hollow look, but with a real smile. "Five months without eating anyone." He said proudly of himself, while his wife gave a disgusted scoff. She muttered something about how he shouldn't even be a leader. Elsa felt like reminding her if he wasn't the leader, she wouldn't be living the nice life she was. Camacazi had only horrible things to discuss with Elsa about her later.

Elsa exited the bathroom, and was still deep in thought about what to do about the Outlaws. He was a good guy, but the rest of his tribe should be killed for what made them outlaws. Maybe she didn't really want them on her side. Yet they were not afraid of anything taboo, and there was a certain art to war. Oh, she hadn't felt so conflicted about anything in quite a while!

"Pretty lady out for a walk." The stank of ale weaved around her throat, and she resisted the urge to barf. A grimy hand grabbed her and pulled her back roughly, pushing her against the wooden wall outside the house, away from the view of anyone. The dragons were long gone, having flown off to some adventure. She didn't cry out though, instead she raised her chin angrily as Unn pushed his knee to her chest, and grabbed her hands, keeping her from leaving.

"Unn, you're very drunk." She said firmly, evenly.

"I'm not drunk enough to forget how badly I want you." He said.

"That is inappropriate to say." Elsa said, confident that she could outsmart and out fight him in his interbred state, despite her heart beating hard with fear. She hadn't even really been in one on one combat, although she'd practiced for it.

"I won't tell Hiccup if you won't." He said, slurring his words and pushing his lips against hers. She refused to let her powers shown to him, so instead wrenched her body away, and kicked upward between his legs hard. While his fingers clenched painfully against her wrists and his bit down on her lip hard in pain, he didn't crumple.

"So you want to play." He asked, eyes gleaming, "I like it better when girls play games."

"You're disgusting." Elsa spat, "I'm not interested." She said, her mind racing for another escape.

"I love it when you say things like that." He said, and his other hand pressed something to her side. Knife. "Don't even think of screaming, for it will be the last thing you do."

"You'd have a war on your hands. Killing a fiancée of the man who controls the dragons." Elsa said logically, and although the knife pressure lessened, it didn't not cease completely.

"But you won't scream, will you Elsa. That why I like you. You wouldn't have your husband come to save you." Elsa's jaw locked. She didn't want to scream, not because she was enjoying this, but because she was not some maiden in need of saving. She was perfectly capable.

"I'll make you scream." She countered. He grinned, pressing his lips to her ear.

"I hope so." He whispered. Elsa took her knee and this time went to knock the wind out. This pushed him back, and she kicked him again, knocking him over. He was angry now, not defeated. He slammed her hand against the wood, and she felt her knuckles split.

"Now you've done it." She felt the knife tear at her fabrics, and the alarm bells flared. She couldn't escape, not without-

The ice-knife hit his shoulder with deadly accuracy, and red liquid squired out. Unn looked shocked. "What?" He said, and without a moment, pushed the other hand back, so that each hand held a wrist. He saw the ice dying on her hands.

"You think that can outwit me?" He chuckled, and pushed hard down on the juncture between her forefinger and thumb to the point she let out a squeal. But she was determined and she was about to spray him…when nothing happened. Her ice did not appear. Not even a single snowflake.

"Ah, tables have turned. You think a man who kills Night Furies would be stopped with something as common as reverse fire?" He said, and Elsa spluttered. The rage and confusion swirled and this time when she kicked out, she kicked his stomach hard. Still winded form the first time, he fell. She had no reservations to kick his nose hard, and the crunch gave her satisfaction.

"You will stay away from me." She said, and kicked him harshly in the stomach, and then tailed and ran. She went outside where she frantically tried to get her powers to return, but her fingers felt like putty and it was numb, and nothing happened. It must have been a very long time, because eventually Hiccup slammed the door.

"Elsa! Unn just left bloodied and cussing. Thank Odin whoever was the one who-," He stopped dead, seeing her appearance. Her hair messed up, lips bruised and bleeding, the bruises forming around her wrists, and her dress ripped by her waist. Also the tears on the edge of her eyes didn't help, she figured.

"I handled it." She said firmly, pushing back the tears.

"Odin, Elsa." Hiccup's voice sounded strained, "He did this to you?"

"I did worse to him." Elsa said confidently, although her voice wavered and her smile was not totally sincere.

A thousand different responses flew through his mind, but the only one he did was grasp her. "Please, please, please tell me he didn't…"

"No." Elsa gasped, "No. He was drunk, though, not that this excuses it. But I am not so easily toyed with." She said, yet she trembled against his shoulder.

Hiccup ended the party promptly to Elsa's objections, and Elsa went around to everyone to apologize for the abrupt ending. She also invited those who would know her secret back to a later date. She would talk to Gnaw individually another day. Although she had fixed her hair, stopped the bleeding, and mended her dress, no one said anything although everyone figured out what must have happened. Most respected her even more; not just anyone could out-fight Unn, especially a girl. Even if she seemed shaken, she was thought to be the strongest of all of them.

Hiccup instructed Camacazi to go home with Elsa and help her into the bath and stay with her. "What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I should finish up here." He said, looking around. They both knew that he didn't mean 'here' though. She nodded in agreement. Thuggry came up, and touched his shoulder.

"I will come too." He said, although Hiccup had never announced his plans out loud.

"You don't' have to. This is between me and him." Hiccup argued.

"He will be furious, and fury makes people strong. It did for Elsa. Also, if he ever touched my wife, he would only hope that I killed him when I was through. He needs to be given a lesson." He said firmly. Hiccup pressed his lips together, and nodded.

The Lava Lout island was dark, and people hurried around nevously. Apparently Unn scared the whole village when he was in a bad mood. They found him with a different girl, pressing against her, although she was not fighting back.

"Unn." Hiccup called into the room, "We need to talk." Unn lost the grip on the girl and she ran from the room.

"You lost my dinner." He sneered, and Toothless crept along the walls, glaring. Unn reached for his dragon killing knife, but did not see Thuggury, who knocked it from his hands. Toothless spat at him, and Hiccup closed the door. When he and Thuggury and Toothless left, both men were bleeding but they could say that Unn hopefully had gotten the message. If not, the next was not a threat. It would be death.

When he got back, he light in the bathroom and begun to wash the blood from his hands. Elsa's voice startled him.

"He took away my ice. I didn't know you could do that." She sounded utterly broken, tired, and exhausted from pretending. She looked at him, and gave a thin scowl, "I had it handled." She muttered.

"You did." Hiccup agreed, washing off his hands, watching her rise, "I am so proud of you, Elsa. For still being strong. But seeing you like that made me so…furious. I had to, Elsa. I couldn't let him get away with that." He said, locking his jaw. Elsa took a rag and dabbed his temple, still slightly oozing with blood. He flinched at the touch, "Years ago, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Too scared. You give me courage, though. To protect those I love at the most extreme costs."

Elsa paused at his words, and then silently turned and wrung out the rag, which stained the bucket pink. Her lip quivered as she looked back at him, running the rag down his face to where his lip was slip open. She paused, touching the wound with her fingers, but this time, he did flinch away. When her hands held both cheeks, and she sighed, he felt at ease.

"Love gives people all kinds of strength in all the right places." She agreed simply, which was more than Hiccup every expected her to say. That night he prepared to go to sleep in his own bed, but Elsa stopped him.

"I don't think I want to be alone tonight." She whispered, "I feel…venerable." She looked down at her hands.

"Of course." He said, and curled up next to her, "You'll get it back." He assured.

"What if I don't? What if he took it away somehow. I used to hate it, but now that it's gone, I only want it back." She whispered fearfully. He ran his fingers up her arms soothingly. He was very quite for a long time, letting her soak in the silence and the quiet support he gave. Finally, he spoke.

He kissed her forehead, sighing. "If he did take it, he'll pay for more than just hurting you in the way I thought. I promise." He said, but there was no answer. Elsa was already asleep.

And thank Odin for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that! But Elsa was the girl who did handle it herself, but even she's not the strongest girl in the world...But Hiccup also stepped up to be a real man...
> 
> How did you like the rest of the leaders?  
> And btw, randomly, if you have any songs that remind you of Dramione (Draco Hermione) please include them in your review! For what, I'll explain when I'm not exhausted XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've mapped out and decided something. I always knew there was going to be a time-jump in this story (haha, not like Elsa's already done) but like a really big amount of time in comparison to the pace we've been going, just because there's like two parts to the story. And it was different enough, but not quite, to make it a sequel, and I didn't want to do that because this is still the same story. So I've decided that there's going to be Part 1, which is what we're in now, and Part 2. I am going to update every Saturday until Part 1 is finished, which happens (a coincidence, not at all) with the beginning of Novemeber. This year, I will be participating in NaNoWriMo which takes an immense amount of time and is only really useful for one novel, so there will unfortunately be a month in between part 1 and part 2. I do apologize, but I really do hope to finish an Original Novel this year :)

When Hiccup woke up, it was dark, and Elsa was not at his side. In a half-worried, half-lethargic fashion, Hiccup threw himself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. It was silly, but he had been having horrible nightmares about Unn kidnapping Elsa or taking Ophelia, and to find Elsa not where she was supposed to be after waking sluggishly made it seem as if his nightmares had come true.

He let out a deep sigh of relief when he saw her outside, curled by Mercedes' side while she made gentle patters of snow and ice with her hands. He blinked a couple times, making sure this wasn't a dream, and to wake himself.

"You're powers are back." He said out loud, but Elsa hardly looked at him. Instead she grimaced. She pulled the hem of her nightgown closer around her legs and continued to create the castle at her feet. It looked like a castle; Hiccup had never seen one. Perhaps it was her old home. It was done meticulously.

"I know." She replied after a moment, her expression grim.

"You're powers are back." He repeated softer, a little more confused, as if she hadn't heard him the first time. She looked up, and gave a frustrated sigh. With a single swipe of her hand, she turned the pristine castle to dust and wiped it away. He frowned, leaning in the threshold of the doorway.

"Do you know at all how exactly the Lava Louts capture their dragons? To kill?" She asked after a long second, standing to brush off her clothes.

"I don't know." Hiccup shrugged, "I think most likely the way we killed all dragons before the Integration. I mean, back then at least they were re-using their dragons instead of dumping them into the sea or feeding them to some carnivores along the islands." He said, "Why?"

"It was what Unn said and did." She said distractedly, and Hiccup's heart dropped.

"Elsa you said he didn't-,"

"He did not." Elsa said firmly, scowling, "It a comment. Reverse fire. He knew exactly where to touch to stop me." She confirmed, her finger lazily tracing a tendon, and then when she realized what she was doing, her hand jumped back as if she expected that she'd harm herself.

"Reverse…fire?" Hiccup played the phrase around his mind, "Like dragon fire, was he referring to?"

"I don't know." Elsa groaned, clearly stressed out, "This is why I was asking you!"

"Oh." Hiccup realized, and shook his head, "Most of the tribes that would know wouldn't tell us. And those in his tribe that would tell us would be punished horribly, and it's not worth it."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt on my part, I agree." Elsa said, "But could we sneak in and find out? Spy?" She asked desperately.

"I wish." Hiccup scoffed, "It was hard enough for Thuggery and I to sneak around in the dead of night. After that…well, he'll be waiting, or expecting. Something worse might happen to you." He said, his eyes darkening with future anger.

Elsa looked defeated. He went to her tentatively, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's still early. Maybe a sleep on it will make it clearer." He offered, although he wasn't sure if it would work, he just hated seeing her so upset, and he was so helpless. Perhaps he would have to go by himself to the Lava Louts island. It was dangerous but he would rather risk himself than Elsa.

She looked up at him, her blue eyes glistening with unshed fear. She clasp her hands firmly, scowling. "I guess." She murmured, nodding. Hiccup didn't ask if he should stay with her the rest of the night; that much had transcended through spoken words.

In the morning light, Elsa was much more chipper and had a strong direction. He woke once against to find her gone, but from the tantalizing smell of eggs and ham from downstairs and the loud laughter of Ophelia and his mother, he had no question or fear for Elsa's whereabouts.

"Morning Elsa." He greeted. Elsa gave him a wide smile.

"Morning, sleepy." She smiled, "We should leave early today. We did promise to meet with the other leaders after last night's meeting to follow up with some things, right?" Her tone clearly told Hiccup to agree and not to question.

"Oh, it must have been a good meeting then?" Valka said, no knowledge of the black smear that reminded in Hiccup's memory.

"Very well." Elsa lied easily, smiling through her teeth, "Even though there's so much to do, we promised some that we would go over some agreements, didn't we?" She looked at Hiccup. Valka smiled at him expectantly.

"Yes! Oh yes," He nodded, "Some very important agreements to make indeed." He saw Elsa give a soft roll of her eyes. He knew he wasn't the best of liars, but he really hated being put on the spot, so give him some credit! Valka just nodded.

"That will make the elders happy. Your father had many alliances, and they were beginning to worry we were going to become our own solitary island, despite your dragons helping greatly. I think Elsa really sealed the deal, though." She turned back to Elsa who shook her head.

"Well, I don't think I made that much of an impression." She said humbly.

"Nonsense. They loved you." Hiccup said, and this wasn't a lie. A small blush crept up her face.

"How many are you going to visit today?" Valka asked. Elsa did a quick count on her fingers.

"Four or five, I think." She said, and Valka's eyes widened.

"Well, you'd better get going. That is a whole day's trip plus time to talk with each." She spun to Hiccup, "And you overslept, and you call yourself a leader?" She asked. In another way, it would have been a harsh and upsetting tone, but with the light twinkle in her eyes, it was clearly playful.

"Tired myself out last night. Making alliances and all." Hiccup said. He hoped his mother wouldn't get close enough to see his slip lip or slightly developing bruises or other battle wounds from his encounter with Unn last night. He sprung up as soon as his mother stood, but he went to the opposite side of the room, "But you're right. Got to go. I'm going to go and wake Toothless, he's for sure still asleep!" He laughed and left quickly.

Elsa was about to excuse herself too, but instead Valka spoke to Ophelia.

"Ophelia, dear, why don't you go and get ready for school?" She prompted.

"But I still have time to eat!" Ophelia pouted. Valka raised an eyebrow, and Ophelia grumbled.

"Fine!"

When she left, Elsa was sure that she should go, but Valka grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Just a little tired." Elsa yawned on cue. Valka frowned.

"Dear, I lived with dragons for eighteen years. They are almost as hard to read as humans, if not harder for they cannot speak, and you thought you and Hiccup could slip by me so easily? I heard you up this morning, early."

"I just couldn't sleep." Elsa said firmly.

"You are tired. I don't doubt that. But it's your eyes. There's terror." Vakla's eyebrows pushed together, "And I don't think that's a common look for you. The party ended abruptly and earlier than I ever assumed, because the caterers were quite confused. And I could have been blind and still realized my son was limping and sore from something last night, and I don't think it was sex." Elsa's eyes widened, "And did he think those cuts could escape my eye? He's a grown man, so I shouldn't baby him, but Elsa…what happened?"

Elsa gulped, letting her words soak in. "There was an altercation with a guest last night." She said softly. When she spoke her words were weak and timid, not at all the way she'd been forcing herself to sound all morning in comparison.

"Someone must have tried to hurt you." Valka deduced, "I think that you are the only person outside his parents and close friends that Hiccup would ever risk himself for." She said.

"I told him not to." Elsa groaned in frustration, "I told him I had it under control!" She snapped.

"Ah, but Hiccup needs to feel needed. Manly. Protect what is yours…your honor. It's not in our tradition to let something like that go so easily."

"My honor was not violated, I can assure you." Elsa said in a huff, "The guest wouldn't be producing any more heirs if that was the case."

"I have no doubt." Valka agreed, "But you were still wounded. Mentally and physically." Valka gently lifted the long sleeves up, revealing the harsh bruises on her forearms and wrists. Elsa was silent.

Valka continued, "And I don't think that this meeting is as casual as you say. There is something big between the two of you, and I won't push for it is not my place, but I hope that you make good choices on who you chose to confide." She said. Elsa pulled away, not violently, but softly as Valka's grip lessened.

"I was very sure. The attacker was not on my list to begin with. I knew he was trouble from the moment I saw him."

"I believe you. You seem to be logical and a good judge of character." Valka seemed satisfied with their conversation, and when Elsa came outside, Hiccup looked mortified.

"She knows, doesn't she?" She asked.

"Mothers always know." Elsa said with a smile, and then lifted her hands to his face. She ran a finger across the split lip, gently across the ring over his right eye that was already turning yellow and gross, and to the place where his cheek had a cut, "And you look quite dreadful. I'm surprised that you didn't think she'd notice." And these of course were just the cuts on his face, or the bruises she could see. From the way he breathed heavy, she suspected he was knocked onto his back via his stomach a couple times.

Hiccup winced, not at her touch, but at the idea that he had even thought that he'd been able to sneak past his mom. "Hope she didn't bug you too badly about last night. I don't' know if you want to talk about it…"

"I don't." She replied shortly, and Hiccup gave a firm nod.

"Right. No talking about it." He agreed, and handed her the reigns of Mercedes, "She's all ready. Are you?"

"Yes." Elsa climbed onto her dragon, "Your friends first? How about you talk to them, and then meet me at Camacazi's?" The idea of leaving Elsa alone for even she short half-hour it would take to gather and re-meet with her left Hiccup with a protective pang in his chest, but he reminded himself that Elsa probably hurt Unn worse than he did, and she was very capable. So he pressed himself hard to not think of Elsa as a girl who needed saving, but as his future wife who was seriously more kick-ass than he could ever hope to be. Because of this, he gave a tight smile and agreed.

"Be safe." He hoped his words conveyed all the worry he had for her. She nodded, understanding how he didn't want her to go alone, but was very glad that he also trusted her.

"I will." She said, reaching down from Mercedes to ruffle his hair, "See you soon." She agreed.

Hiccup attempted to gather his friends in record time. That previous night, in bed, they had decided to have everyone gather as one big group at the caves where she had been found. First off, it had a lot of space for the dragons to romp around in, had fruits and fish for people to catch and eat if they were bored and hungry, and was big enough and far enough away for Elsa not to fear that an unwanted visitor would drop by.

Hiccup was rather frustrated with the endless questions that his friends insisted he answer; mostly about the abrupt ending last night, and his anxiety to get back to Elsa did not help his tempter. What he had hoped to be only a half-an-hour detour from her turned into a full hour and fifteen minuets.

Elsa, as it turned out, was bombarded with questions too. Camacazi rushed out to her.

"Elsa!" She cried, throwing herself, "You're still alive!"

"Yep, as I was when you left last night." Elsa assured with a eye-roll.

"Are you okay?" Cacmacazi kept her at an arms length, quizzically examining her.

"Yes." Elsa agreed, at least for her sake. And she didn't' want to not be fine. She was stronger than this, for Odin's sake!

"Are you positive?"

"Completely."

"Really sure?" Camacazi continued to press. Elsa gave her a scathing look.

"Do I look like I'm about read to drop dead or something I should know about?" She asked hotly, a bit irritated. Instead of becoming offended, Camacazi smiled.

"Okay, great. You're good." She said with assurance.

"Elsa!" Helga exclaimed from the door, "Come in dear, let me make you a cup of tea." She offered softly, and gazed at Elsa with sympathetic eyes. Elsa shot Camacazi a hard glare.

"She wanted to know why I was upset." Camacazi ducked her head, wincing at Elsa's disapproving glare. Elsa sighed, an went inside.

"I hope you hurt him." Helga said, raising an eyebrow.

"Broke his nose. I think." Elsa affirmed, to which Helga gave a wide smile.

"And they say outsiders can never be Vikings. Not every girl here could do that." She said with pleasure.

"Do they really say that?" Elsa almost didn't want to ask.

"What?" Helga asked absently, "Oh, I wouldn't bother yourself with that. You've already proven yourself." Elsa was unsettled still by her words.

She sat and chatted casually with Helga and Camacazi until Hiccup arrived. At the sight of his face, Helga laughed.

"Well, we know why someone said that Unn was grievously injured today." She said, and paused, "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"Neither did I." Hiccup sighed, "You ready to go, Elsa?"

"Yes." Elsa put the cup by the wash, and turned, "Camacazi?"

"Have fun at the meeting. This is good." Helga assured to her daughter, who responded 'I know mother…" and they left.

"So where now?" Camacazi asked.

"You're going to the island. We're going to collect everyone." Camacazi pouted at Hiccup's words, "Come on, I need you to knock some heads if my friends or anyone else gets out of hand." He said.

"Well…" Camacazi thought about it, "If I can punch someone…"

"Only if they're being bad!" Hiccup reminded and she growled. She got on her dragon and shot away in the opposite direction of where Elsa and Hiccup were headed.

First, they stopped by the Meat-Heads. Thuggury, of course, was expecting their visit and had already found someone to watch his daughter so his wife and himself could attend. They were by far the easiest group to wrangle together.

Tore was gone when they touched down, but Rune was chatty and hospitable, offering them bisects and some fruit (quite the delicacy, for it was unusual for it grow on the rocky ground or in the harsh winters). It still took Tore a whole half-hour after someone was sent after him to return home. He wanted to go, of course, but didn't know if he could find someone to run the camp. But when Elsa assured him the meeting wouldn't convene for another two/three hours, he was much more relieved.

But even so, it was almost half that time by the time they set off, and Hiccup offered to go and find Asgar while Elsa found Ragnar, and they would meet back up after collecting these. Elsa, actually called Ragnar with perhaps too much enthusiasm, for she had other matters to speak with him about (and not just being a Jumper) to which Hiccup seemed a little suspicious.

"It's a surprise." Elsa decided to divulge, to which a soft grin appeared on his face.

"A surprise, eh?" He said.

"Yes." Elsa said, pushing him to his dragon, "So I'd better get going, and so should you."

The fly to where the Visithugs lived was a long one, for it was small and beginning, but the weather was warm when she touched down. She found a village boy, and asked him to take her to where Ragnar was. Unsurprisingly, he was deep in a metal shop, pounding away at some still unidentified hunk. He paused when Elsa came.

"Elsa!" He said, "How are you?" The worry pulled deep lines on his forehead forward.

"I'm fine. I'm not here to talk about that." Elsa said, and Ragnar gave an understanding nod, "I'm here to talk about buying a sword from you."

"Oh!" Ragnar's face grew bright, "I just finished one, light and all, perfect for a lady like yourself. So perhaps I made it last night after what happened but-,"

"Actually," Elsa said, feeling her cheeks grow hot at his comment, "It's for Hiccup. Marriage tradition to present him a sword, and well, I'd like to make one that represents him, instead of a generic one."

"Right." Ragnar nodded to himself, his expression deflating a bit, "That sounds fun, though." He brought his enthusiasm back up.

"Good. Now I would love to stay and discuss this, but that's not the real reason I'm here." She said, "I wish to have the meeting I was supposed to have last night, but at the Tunnels." She said.

"Oh!" Ragnar nodded, "Yes, of course. Right now?" Elsa nodded, "You go outside. I'll talk with my cousin, and I'll get my absence sorted."

Elsa went to stand outside. Ragnar came out, holding a sword. She thought it was his own, until he handed it out to her.

"It's yours. I wasn't kidding when I said I made a sword inspirited by you, for you. The next time Unn touches you, you can kill him." He said. Elsa took it. It wasn't heavy, for that was always her biggest hang up was that swords were often not light enough for her scrawny arms. It was also smaller than a normal sword, and the metal was almost as light as her hair. The hilt was soft to grab, and had a beautiful clock. How very fitting.

"It's beautiful. I have to admit, I have no idea how to use it, though."

"Hiccup can teach you." Ragnar shrugged, "I hear he's quite the blacksmith himself."

"In theory." Elsa shrugged, "He's more of an…inventor." She decided as they mounted their dragons. In the air it was difficult to talk, and they were the last ones to the island. When Hiccup saw the sword at her side, he gave a scoff.

"The surprise was you bought yourself a sword?" He asked.

"No! There's something else. Ragnar made this for me." Elsa said. Hiccup had to stop himself, pause for a moment. He did send Ragnar a little glare, which slipped past Elsa's view, but he thought it through. Ragnar was just concerned, and he was the master of metal. Hiccup often liked to imagine that he was, but there was no comparison. And if his wife had to carry something like that around, he did want it to be the best. When Elsa offered it to him for his expectation, he realized that he could never create something of that caliber. The lightness, the design, the smoothness all made his creations look juvenile. And it was exactly what he would have wanted Elsa to be carrying. So, now, he looked up.

"Thank you, really." He said to Ragnar. Ragnar seemed to understand his momentary flash of protectiveness, but still ducked his head to greet the other leaders and friends.

Hiccup wolf-whistled and the chatter gradually stopped. They were all sitting in a circle, which Elsa thought was much more informal than her standing, and the rest sitting in lines. For really, this was a creation of an alliance, they all subconsciously knew it, and no one had higher footing than another in terms of the leaders there.

"How are you, Elsa?" Asgar asked before Elsa could begin, "We're all wondering." Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd.

"That's not why we're here." Elsa shook her head, not really in the mood to talk about specifics of last night.

"But isn't it?" Fishlegs called, "Us against Unn? I notice he's not here."

"He crossed a line." Camacazi called in agreement, and everyone sounded their cries of his vileness.

"Everyone," Hiccup said, noting Elsa's expression, "What Unn did was…unacceptable. But I don't think continuing to talk of it will make things stop, make Elsa feel better." He said.

This quieted them.

"Then we need to make action." Thuggury spoke up, "Sober, he has insulted and disgusted my wife on more than one occasion. I doubt that if he wasn't drunk, it would not have gone past that with Elsa. But, it shows us what he really wants. Elsa protected herself, more than most could do in her situation, but what happens when he attacks someone who cannot?" He asked.

"I won't let him touch my wife." Snoutlout growled.

"We're Vikings, but even this is something that must be stopped at it's core." Eret agreed.

"And do what?" Elsa asked icily, "Go to his island and kill him? We would win with our numbers, but the people I did not invite would rush to his defense. Do we want a war now?" She asked, and there was contemplation, "When so many of us are young with babies?"

"No." Tore agreed, shaking his head, "That is not what I want."

"Nor I." Thuggery said, sharing a look with Ulva.

"But perhaps we can make a promise to each other." Hiccup said, "Unn is given a second chance for now, and only because I think Thuggury and I gave him a good idea of this, but if he is so bold to touch another one of our wives, we will destroy him." He said. Elsa didn't like the dark look in Hiccup's eyes.

"We will have war, then." Tore said, "But we cannot let it slip by a second time."

And so it was, the agreement was made, along with a whole paper that Hiccup wrote out, and everyone (even the ladies that were only the wives) signed. Most couldn't write their own names, so drew their sigil on the sheet or a small symbol for their tribe. When everyone had finished, and after Elsa had gone and gathered some nuts, fruit, and fish, Ragnar spoke up.

"Isn't there something you had wished to tell us last night? Before any of this with Unn happened?" Ragnar asked.

Elsa set down her food. "Yes, indeed. I feel much more confidant now that we have established this." She stood, and cleared her throat, and everyone looked to her with rapt attention.

"Everyone…I have something I wish to show you. Many of you know that I am not one of you, but I come from a place far away," Really far away, like 100 years if she were going to be specific. Only Ragnar gave a knowing smile, "And I was the queen there, but I also was…different. Now please, don't assume it to be a sort of witchcraft or illusion, but I was born like this. And, this can and will be a great weapon does war ever befall us." She paused, noticing some people looking apprehensive.

She decided just to go for it, and froze a tree that was rooted in between where Asgar and Runa were sitting. They jumped away from it, and Elsa liquefied the ice. The silence was slightly amusing, but also very nerve-wracking.

"What in Odin's name?" Tore was blinking rapidly, and this sent everyone into a tizzy of questions.

"Are you sure it's not witchcraft?" Fishlegs said, "Because if it was, still that would be really cool and-," He saw Hiccup's face, "Sorry."

Elsa let everyone ask questions until there was no more questions to ask, and the group fell silent.

"What else can you do?" Runa finally asked softly.

"Loads more." Cacacazi grinned, "Elsa is the most fearsome and unexpected Viking ever."

By the time Elsa and Hiccup returned home, it was dark. They had spent the whole day with Elsa showing off her powers (including making a snow house, which to everyone enjoyed) and finally returning to the casual acquaintanceship they'd been having the night before, previous to Unn's attack.

They had just reached their door when Elsa saw a figure with a dragon standing and waiting. "Elsa? Hiccup?"

"Gnaw?" Hiccup asked, "What…are you doing here?"

"He's been here for nearly an hour." Valka said, and looked at Elsa with caution, "I told him you two were off bonding." She said, and Elsa gave her a nod to assure her it was fine that she hadn't told him their whereabouts.

"Come in, Gnaw." Elsa said, to which Hiccup frowned. They hadn't actually talked about Elsa's attitude toward the former cannibal, so he wasn't sure if it was wise to invite him in. Seated on the soft chairs next to the fire, Elsa finally asked him why he was here.

"Well, first, to make sure that you're okay. Everyone knew what really happened." He said.

"Clearly I'm still alive." Elsa said, growing tired of the conversation of her attack.

"Right. But, uhh, more than that…" He twiddled his thumbs, "Today, Unn had a meeting with me, Woflen, Sweyn and Hobsag." He began, to which Elsa stifled a laugh. All the people she porously did not invite to her reveal, "He is furious with you, with both of you." He turned to Hiccup, "Broken bones all over, fucked up face, bleeding everywhere…you did a number to him. He wanted to attack, saying he was punished unjustly. My wife was all for it, as were others, although most wanted to wait but I…I couldn't rightfully agree with them. Unn has done a great many bad things, and it's only because you were strong enough that now he's in trouble. He had this coming for a long time." Gnaw said.

"What do you think will happen?" Hiccup asked, leaning forward.

"He's a lot of talk." Tore said, "But I just want you all to be cautious." He said.

"I appreciate it." Elsa said, and her and Hiccup shared a glance, and Hiccup nodded, "Gnaw, if I could show you something outside?"

"Sure."

Hiccup was sure that Elsa could handle herself if this was all a trick, but there was something very genuine about Gnaw's concern. He perhaps could be an undercover man, working their side secretly.

Half an hour later, as he was sitting and sketching random things at his desk, Elsa came and placed cold hands on his bare shoulders.

"He was a little surprised," Elsa said, "But he offered to work the other side. I don't think he'll tell his wife, which was my one concern of inviting him." She said, and Hiccup spun to face her.

"Good." He said, and Elsa led him over to the bed, sitting next to him. Hiccup glanced at her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"If you ask me that again, I swear, Hiccup." She grumbled, "I'm. Fine. Just shaken, but I'll be okay."

"Okay." He said, then looked at the bed uneasily, "Do you…should I…"

"Even still, I think having you here is nice." She said. Hiccup gave a soft gulp.

"Okay." He said, watching as Elsa went to the divider to dress into her night clothes, and saw her unravel her usual braid. She sat, leaning against the wall, and beckoned Hiccup to her with a crooked finger.

"My last kiss was Unn's, and I don't want that." She said confidently, "I want that memory gone, Hiccup." She said, the indication clear in her voice.

Hiccup pulled her forward so she wasn't leaning but sitting ridged, and put an arm around her to brace as he leaned forward. Their second real kiss was no less spectacular, but this time no emotional. Hiccup wanted to erase the stench and muck that Unn had left on her mind, kiss her until she forgot her own name even. Her hands trailed down, resting on his hips, and pulling his chest against her own, and she felt the heat of his bare chest through her thin gown. Once he was apparently at a proper distance (and not much at all) she went and wrapped on arm around his neck, the other curling into his hair. When he finally pulled apart for air, she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She said, pulling herself away, and getting under the covers. Hiccup followed, her back against his chest, and stifled a laugh. Once, when he was young and dating Astrid, the very thought of sleeping in the same bed with his intended would have been so taboo for him. It wasn't any less, but now it felt more right.

This re-solidified his growing sadness, and not an agonizing sadness, but such a sadness where he wished that he felt differently or still upset but each day did not, that Astrid was never the one meant for him.

Somehow, through all the time, it was Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HICCUP ADMITS HE DOSEN'T LOVE ASTRID ANYMORE :) Sorry for all you Astrid/Hiccup shippers (ok, I'm one myself) but it had to happen. D'awww...
> 
> Read and Review :)
> 
> Note of what else I've been up to: Wrote a first part to a Fred/Hermione five part story, still a work in progress.
> 
> Also started another Jelsa story, this one will be a one-shot and have smut in it XD If that's your cup of tea, be on the lookout for that lol. Hope I don't fail that...
> 
> Next Chapter: Hiccup has a very important talk with the Council of Elders


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to update this yesterday on my birthday ( I turned 19 lol I feel so old...) but I didn't. And I didn't this weekend because it was parent's weekend at my college but my WHOLE family came down (I have a large family). Meh, excuses, excuses...It's out now!  
> Hope you like this. Gets some things out of the way...I suppose almost a filler chapter, not a ton of action, it's mostly setting up for things to happen in later chapters...

A couple days later, Hiccup looked at his list of things to do that day, and gave a long sigh at the tasks ahead of him.

Sure, it only held two items, but each item could either have a million sub-items or be considered to be the biggest item he'd ever have to succeed in his life, perhaps more daunting then meeting a 'dangerous' Night Fury for the first time.

The list read as such:

Hiccup's To-Do-List

1) Build House

2) Talk to Council about Wedding Night

He whistled for Toothless, who sprang over the house like it was only a boulder in his way. He stuffed the list, not like he formally needed it written down other than for dramatic effect, into a pocket.

"Hey buddy. You have anything you really need to do today?" Hiccup greeted his friend, rubbing his nose. He saw Toothless' eyes glow with a gleam at the idea of spending a whole day with his best friend. The dragon gave a shake of his head.

"Good!" Hiccup said, sighing in relief, "Because I'm really going to need your help building the house." He said, and immediately, Toothless' eyes narrowed, and he looked like he was going to turn around.

"Aw, don't be like that." Hiccup sighed, "I know you don't want me to marry Elsa, but it's going to happen. Do you want us to freeze in a half-finished house, and be the laughing stock of the village?" Toothless sent him a scathing look.

"Okay, so I know she wouldn't freeze, but I would. You'd feel terrible if I died because you were a useless reptile and wouldn't help your best friend build his house." He pointed out. Toothless paused, considering this, and eventually came to sit by his friend, but it was clear he wasn't going to agree to do this any other way.

The house sat in all it's unfinished glory on the hill. It was half him being a chief and finding little time to get away at all, and half in ineptitude keeping him from finishing certain fixtures that although he knew somehow had to be there, he couldn't imagine the way in which they were all put together.

He could study his house, but he didn't want it to be a carbon copy of that. He wanted it to be a place that he and Elsa could make their own, a distinctly different feel so that one day when his children would go to his old home, 'Grandma's place would be a whole different world entirely. And Hiccup couldn't even claim all the work for his own that he'd created so far; it had been Toothless that he'd found curled up one day with much more room to spare in a tree that had been hit with lightning, and through time hollowed out. That had been the beginning of his abode.

A glorified tree house, Camacazi had cackled, seeing the very base work a month or so ago, which was true. But since then, he was quite pleased with what he had added on. The hollowed out tree was the front room and a sitting area. He had expanded upward and all different directions out from there. Instead of his house being so open, he'd carefully carved out doors and left the area with natural lighting and a certain musk to it.

There was still much to do, but for the first time as Hiccup stood on the hill and looked up, it started to look like somewhere someone would one day live. It didn't look like an odd mashing of wooden poles leaning against an obnoxiously large tree, but a structure.

It was far away from the rest of the village; there was a wide grassy felid behind them with a stream about a mile or so away. But this was how it always was; the chief would build away so that they could start their family in a quiet setting, and people built around him. It was quite needed, new houses. Now that they were seemingly entering a time of peace and stability, babies were being born at an alarming rate. Elsa said this was quite normal after wars or times of strife, but Hiccup didn't have the history, or could not recall this happening. All the other tribes were facing similar problems, but it wasn't as much as a concern for food, now with dragons who loved the babies and were concerned about their food too. But dragons could kill things so much easier.

He scoffed; he wondered if Toothless would care if his child were hungry. But that was silly, of course he would. He may seem to have a cold exterior whenever Hiccup brought up children, but deep down, he was quite playful with the baby dragons, even gentle, and he couldn't let a child of his best friend be upset, regardless of the idea that it had to have come from Hiccup's spouse somehow.

"Well, buddy, what do you think?" He asked. Toothless looked a little irked that his once comfy hideaway had been turned into a house, but he butted his head against Hiccup's shoulder, a positive sign.

"Yeah, me too." Hiccup agreed, and took out a different notebook, with everything that he needed to finish on the house. He had the whole day, but had to take in the time it would take to fight with the council. He was far from done, for he still had to figure out what furniture needed to be made (although in his tribe, furniture built by various members of the community were built for him, so he needed to see what he didn't have and go from there) and had to fine-tune all the sharp edges.

"We need more sticks like this." He started, turning to Toothless, "They need to be just thick enough to- Toothless! Stop it! Leave that fox alone!" He scolded, noticing Toothless stalking a fox who batted its paws at him, "Listen to me, buddy."

Toothless shot him a look, but rolled his large eyes, and literally collapsed his feet out from under him to watch Hiccup with already bored eyes.

"Sticks. Well, branches. Like this. As many as you can find, okay?" Hiccup instructed shortly, realizing that Toothless' attention span would either wear out, or he would hit a point when he realized he really didn't want to be helping building the house. After he had flown away, Hiccup went to the stream where he had found a large despite of clay and continued to make the bricks for the chimney.

It wouldn't look like the usual Viking house, per say. Not the usual tent-like shape with the large intimidating dragon that usually went on the front of a ship, but hey…Hiccup had never said he felt like he was a Viking. Elsa surely wasn't. He hoped that she would appreciate a seemingly less characteristically Viking look, perhaps it would remind her a little more of home. He ever so much wished that he knew more about the time she had come from; he would have loved to add anything in there, a little something just for her that she would see and realize how much he cared for her.

With sufficient enough bricks, just outside the main trunk, he began carving out the chimney, and of course he wasn't able to use much of the main wood for a wooden house with a fire would burn. Toothless finally returned, dragging a tree back with him. A literal tree pulled from the soil. Well, it had many branches the size he needed, so he supposed that he couldn't fault his friend too much. Toothless seemed a little defeated when Hiccup thanked him with a smile.

He knew Toothless far too well than to play into his little games. "Hey bud, you want to fire these clay bricks?" He asked. They would take forever to dry, and why, he could just have a dragon fire them and be so much farther ahead. Toothless gave him a look that clearly indicated he had hoped that he would have been released from such tasks after dragging back a whole tree, but went over to where they were lying none the less.

Toothless did manage to fire them, and only set the meadow a little on fire.

After, it seemed that since Toothless had not given him another job, he decided to periodically poke Hiccup in the side with the end of his tail. It was a spontaneous poke, and whenever Hiccup would turn to stick his tongue out, Toothless would be doing something else, and then look at Hiccup with a 'who, me?' expression on his face. Annoying reptile.

"Do you want to find me another tree?" Hiccup asked, after sawing off all the usable parts and realizing that he would at least need another one.

Toothless shot off so fast you'd swear the devil himself was on his tail. In true Toothless fashion, he wouldn't be back for a few hours. He looked like he'd eaten in that time, and probably went and annoyed some of the mothers by riling up the baby dragons, before he returned.

And then, just as Hiccup was about to ask him to do another task, his eyes narrowed and he shot off. Well, Hiccup knew he couldn't talk and he assumed it was a leader-dragon related thing, but he wished he knew for sure.

"Great spending time with you too!" He called after, shaking his head with a laugh. He heard Toothless hiss back at him from the sky, dropping one last stick nearly on his head.

"You missed!"

The apparent second branch did not.

He worked a little longer, feeling very much relieved by the time the yellow sun was drifting through the tops of the skies, and he wiped away a bead of sweat. A dragon dropped down beside him, and at first he turned to taunt Toothless for returning, but saw it was Mercedes and she had a note hanging around her neck. He took it off, and unraveled it.

Dear Hiccup,

I would like to ask you to join Elsa and I for a pretty princess picnic down by the river. Valka says we're not allowed to see the house, so I hope you get this note.

Sincerely,

Ophelia.

Hiccup gave a chuckle at the handwriting and obvious scratched out mistakes, and Mercedes let him climb onto her back. She brought him down to a place a couple miles away, still out of reach of the town, where Elsa and Ophelia were just setting things up on a large blanket.

"Hiccup! You came!" Ophelia cried in joy, and went up to hug him. The unexpected show of emotion had Hiccup blinking back a strong feeling, and smiled.

"I bet this was your idea, huh?" He asked.

"Of course!" Ophelia harrumphed, "But Elsa's too. She said you must be hungry after working on a house all day, and I told her we would have a picnic for us then."

"Well, Elsa was right. I could eat a dragon." He said, winking at Hubert.

Ophelia set him down right away, and handed him a crown made from flowers. Hiccup looked at it a little hesitantly.

"You have to wear it." Ophelia prompted, "Elsa's wearing one too. It is a princess picnic." She said, glaring at Hiccup. He knew better than to argue with a young child, and hastily put it on.

"A princess picnic, eh?" He asked.

"Well I'm a princess." Ophelia said, as if it was very clear.

"Really?" He asked, going along with her. She seemed very confident on the matter.

"Of course. Back home, I'm Princess Ophelia. And here, well, Elsa's a queen and you're marrying her, so you're a king." She said, and then got very shy, "And…" She trailed off.

"What dear?" Elsa asked, pulling her onto her lap, and Ophelia gave a shy smile.

"And you're sort of like my mom and dad here. You both love me, and you care for me and for right now, you're the only parents I've got, so that makes me a princess here too."

Her words stunned both Hiccup and Elsa for a moment. Elsa more so was glancing at Hiccup frantically, for she had no idea what to expect Hiccup's reaction to be. Hiccup was staring at this girl, realizing how if he and Elsa had a daughter, he'd have no doubt it would be like her- headstrong, fearless, but still kind.

"I guess you are a princess." He finally said, and Elsa visibly relaxed.

"The only difference is if you two were my parents, I'd be Queen Ophelia one day, though." She said, but then shook her head, "Naw- I like being a princess better!" Her words nevertheless strung something in Hiccup; an idea. The whole rest of the meal, once the pair of females forgot Ophelia's initial words, Hiccup's mind was spinning.

He did a good act of seeming otherwise interested in what they talked about, and he earnestly enjoyed the food, but there was an itch that he could not wait to scratch. Once the meal was ending, he allowed himself a few extra minuets to go and play with Ophelia while Elsa lay in the sun, but then promptly excused himself.

"I'm going to the council, I have some things to talk about." A wave of understanding flooded Elsa's eyes, but then Hiccup paused and added, "Whatever happens…I'll explain it."

Elsa did not understand this, and wondered what he meant.

He knew from his mother the council was in session today, planning finishing details on the wedding, so when he opened the door he was not at all surprised to find a full body sitting before him.

"I request an audience," Hiccup said loudly, causing all the chatter to pause. His mother looked confused, and when someone asked her why Hiccup was there, she had no answer.

"Hiccup, we were not expecting you." One said, "Please, explain."

"I would, as a chief, like to discuss a tradition or rule." He said. It was not crazy for chiefs to challenge traditions or rules, seldom changed, but it was attempted all the time. Mostly they accepted they changed as a village, and in such, traditions that were in style years ago no longer fit into the day's society.

"Please specify."

Hiccup took a large breath, "I will, in a moment, but I would also like to discuss a matter that will tie into the rules. I would like to adopt Ophelia as my own and give her the rights to the village as the first born heir." He said.

The bedlam of people's voices was overwhelming.

"A female?" Someone said, glancing down at him skeptically, "I know that's how those Bogs do it, but we do not."

"If I were to die, would anyone question Elsa leading singularly, if our children were not old enough? Or Astrid, if I had married her?" He asked. There was the almost offended coughing from a few.

"That would be if you died," An old woman argued, "This is the idea of voluntarily assuring the leadership to a female."

"And she would marry." Hiccup hastened, "She would not be unwed, there would be a man here."

"It's keeping it in the family though," Someone else said uneasily, "The man's blood, your own blood."

"I love Ophelia as if she were my own." Hiccup said quite honestly, "She is young enough to assimilate to our culture still, and she is already a fearless and headstrong character."

"While that's all roses that you love her like that," Someone else said, "She is still not of your blood."

"Blood is…" Hiccup paused, considering his clothes carefully, "Precarious. Adoption can yield familiar family members. Do you not remember Badger? Who was adopted into a family after the Louts murdered his family, and the shore found him? How by the time he was grown, although he looked nothing of his father, people could not believe he was not their real son? Mannerisms, the way he talked, everything. He was about Ophelia's age." He said.

"We are not denying this." A voice from before said, "But this is the chiefdom. Girl of boy, how can we be sure that this girl is worthy?"

"You found her blood relative worthy enough to bear my children, the future heirs?" Hiccup reminded. This quieted a few people.

"What do you say, Valka." The skeptical woman asked, and everyone turned to his mother. She looked still a little shocked.

"I don't know if I should have a voice in this; I'm much to biased." Valka admitted with a warm smile at her son.

"That's almost all we needed to hear," Someone pointed out, "If you had any bad feelings of the girl, you would have said so. Your reluctance speaks louder than if you had spoken."

"Does it matter?"

"Well we did ask her opinion," Someone said, starting to looker a little keener on the idea.

The resounding voices grew in timbre until it was nearly too loud for Hiccup to speak, for everyone was shouting over each other. Finally, the lead Elder banged his staff loudly against the floor.

"We need to discuss this per the usual way." He said, "Hiccup, you must leave, you're only agitating a perfectly debate discussion." Hiccup was more than happy to oblige, for it meant even a few were considering his words. And it only took a drop of water to begin a hurricane.

He sat outside the lodge, twiddling his thumbs, wondering if this is how he reacted to his first question, how they would react to his second. Better? Worse? Same? He was soon called back in.

The lead elder spoke, and it seemed all the others were watching him with calculating eyes. Even his mother's face showed nothing. "We have come to a conclusion. We will give her the rights, but only if she is your daughter. If you and Elsa agree to adopt her and call her your daughter instead of a niece, and let us take her during certain days to instill tradition, we can find this acceptable." He said, "But we do not take this decision lightly, Hiccup." He warned.

"Of course. And it wouldn't be official without a signed paper, now would it? Shows I'm serious about it too- you can add in your stipulations, I've already signed it." He said, handing the parchment and the charcoal stick to the elder. The elders argued amongst themselves for a good twenty minuets about the exact wording, but soon it was all settled, and Hiccup rolled up the paper and put it back into his bag.

Hiccup clapped his hands. "Perfect!" He said, "Now do you all remember there was something else to my agenda today?"

The lead elder looked as if he had hoped Hiccup had forgotten about his other point, but gave a weary sigh all the same. "Go on…"

"While it's all fine and dandy to expect Elsa to go through with certain traditions, I believe that we should be sensitive about some that are unfamiliar and even awkward for her to perform." He said.

"I think I know where he's going." Someone said out loud from the back, but they were quickly shushed.

"Let me guess," The lead elder gave him a scathing look, "The wedding night."

"There's a reason you're the leader of this group." Hiccup nodded, giving a slight chuckle, but no one else laughed, so he sobered, "The whole reason to have the bedding ceremony is so that it can be assured an heir will be arriving soon, correct?"

"Yes…" The elder agreed carefully.

"But there already is an heir, as you have just agreed so- Ophelia." He touched the paper as a gentle reminder. The slow realization they'd been duped feel upon the elders like a rolling storm. He expected fury on the face of the lead, but finally, a grin broke out.

"You are sly, Hiccup." He waggled a finger, "I can see your point, I didn't like it any better than I did on my wedding, but you've found a way around it. Well, not completely." He said, and everyone leaned in, "You're family was just an unfortunate case, your mother disappearing when you were still a babe, but we like to have some…insurance."

"Another child. Of course." Hiccup anticipated this, and he himself wanted one, so he was not opposed.

"We will not disturb you on your wedding night by watching. It is a part of the consummation, and only Odin above will know if you uphold it or not, but within five months- we expect another child on the way." He said.

"But it's a tradition!" Someone cried from the back, aghast.

"We've already broken more than one today," The elder rubbed his eyes, "Why not break some more?" Even so there was a tiny grin.

"Thank you sir." Hiccup said, bowing out, elated with the way today went.

"Don't disappoint me, Haddock." The elder waggled a finger.

Hiccup gave a half-scoff, half-laugh, "Wouldn't dream of it sir."

Now to find Elsa.

Elsa was sitting outside by Mercedes, working on sewing back together some clothes of hers she'd ripped while flying recently, and more so to get outside for some fresh air. That was one of the nice things here; at home, had she ever wanted to go outside, a heavily armed guard squad escorted her. She couldn't have a moment to herself without someone intruding on her perfect moment. Here? No one cared- she could fly off for a whole day, and it would only bat a couple eyes, but hardly more than that.

This was more than she'd expected, but it seemed wherever she was bound to end up, her future was much the same. Anna hadn't known, but back home she was being pressured to look into suitors to marry. A female leading alone? Fine, for a time being, but they wanted heirs. Elsa wanted to give the throne to Anna or her children anyway. That was, until she almost wasn't a queen here and realized she missed it.

Had the roles been reversed, Anna on her coronation day would have opened the doors forever and searched high and low for the love of her life, and then the advisors would never be on her tail for a man. Then again, if Anna was queen, she would have married Hans with no regard for her sister's objections, and that would have been a horrible mess of things. Elsa was nearly sure she wouldn't be alive if Anna had married Hans, so perhaps it was better she was the first born after all.

She had remembered the list of suitors vividly; how could she not, pouring over them for hours, trying to find a way out of it, or find the best of the bunch that they found to be 'acceptable matches?'

If Hiccup had been on the list of suitors, would she have picked him? No, she wouldn't have.

Sure, at first glance, he was ruggedly attractive, but none of the people on her list were not (except this one poor Prince, but he was very wealthy, so some shallow girl would suck it up regardless of his looks, but Elsa still felt bad for him) although none in the way he was. There were the clean-pressed handsome, the buff-handsome, the carefree-handsome…but really, would she have found Hiccup redeeming after just a look?

That was the thing, though. It wasn't until she had him and got to know him that she realized that perhaps she was what she needed after all. She was strong enough at it was, she didn't need a guy looking to always save the damsel in distress. She was a leader to begin with, so did she want someone who would always push to be in that spotlight too? She sometimes had a cold demeanor, so perhaps someone so kind and gentle and caring was someone that she could melt with? Hiccup was nothing like the kind she expected to marry, but slowly, perhaps she could admit that he was exactly what she needed.

"Elsa!" He said, sliding up to her with giddy, childish excitement, "I have great news!"

"I can't even guess." Elsa said honestly.

"Our wedding night…it only happens if we choose it to. No one will watch, no one will check." He said, and Elsa's cheeks burned.

"I thought it was tradition, though!" She said, not exactly objecting, but also extremely surprised.

"I changed it, you asked me too." He shrugged as if it was the easiest thing on earth, which she knew indeed was not, and his nonchalant attitude made her smile more.

"It's not without stipulations," He added. Elsa was sure whatever the rules they'd declared were could only be a thousand times better than some creepy elder watching her and Hiccup as they-

She shook her head rapidly, trying to dispel the sudden image of her and Hiccup in a room with the lights off and the feeling of skin against skin. It made her whole face turn red, and her chest constrict with a half self-scolding feeling, but a half secret want.

"Okay, what are they?" She asked, wondering if she sounded as breathless as she'd suddenly become.

"They do want an heir within five months, but that means we have at least four to, you know, take it slow." He said, turning his face away, and she wished she could see his expression. Was it a sense of want to? Embarrassment? Disgust? In that moment, Elsa couldn't recall his feelings toward what they'd have to do at all. She had perhaps made hers plain a little prematurely, but he'd never expressed his feelings, other than the desire for children. But that didn't necessarily mean that wanting one wanted the other, for of course she was just a convenience, but he couldn't possibly see her that way…could he?

She wanted to doubt it, recalling the kisses. They were…lustful, but they were also kind and gentle. If he was a Viking like Unn, taking what he wanted would be no skin off his back, he would sleep without a thought about what he'd done. But he wasn't like that, first off, and secondly being a gentleman about her intimacy did not equal love or attraction. But he had hinted that he loved her, in the smallest of ways. And if not love, very much cared for her, which she found so odd to imagine. If she didn't know herself, she sometimes thought she would not be friends with herself. And here was a man that had known her for such a short time that was already perhaps in love with her, when Elsa found it hard to even love herself. That had to count for something.

But was she ready to give herself to him in less a month? She would have to consider this. It was all very hot and quick, like sparks from a flint stone, but other than her more recent acceptance of their compatibility, when she took herself away from all her feelings, it still made her feel uncomfortable to think about.

"Also, well, they agreed because I said we'd adopt Ophelia and make her the first heir." Hiccup said, and winced, waiting for her response. This snapped Elsa from her debates in he remind, and she hastily looked around, before lowering her voice.

"We can't do that! She's supposed to go home!" She growled.

"I know!" Hiccup held up a hand, matching her whisper, "But this gives us more time and a non public wedding night. They'll train her, and when she disappears it will really quite dreadful, but hey- they'll be a second child then." He pointed out, and Elsa quieted. It's not like the were going to tell the council they planned on sending Ophelia home, and it would look as though she had tragically vanished.

And now…she supposed Ophelia would be a princess here too, just like she said.

"I love her like a daughter, already," Hiccup laughed, "Is that weird?" He asked, looking at Elsa, "It's only been a month or so."

Elsa almost laughed, but she didn't. Instead she just smiled. "No, Hiccup, I don't think that's weird at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? How do you like the trade off of adopting Ophelia and breaking tradition to make her the first female chief of the Hairy Hooligans (if she doesn't find an Omphalos) so that Elsa and Hiccup can take things at their own pace?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Two updates in the same week? Gaspeth! It's too good to be true...NOT SO!
> 
> Anywho, how this came about was that I realized on my plan of updates I left out a really huge important chapter that I thought I had in there, but didn't. I didn't want to alter my time-line of updates, so I decided to throw this out. I know it's really meant to be because I literally wrote all of this today :) So perhaps it will make up for the last chapter being late? Hopefully?

The days moved almost too swiftly for Hiccup and Elsa after that. Ophelia was only thrilled to be 'adopted' by Elsa and Hiccup, and Elsa commented with a chuckle that whichever place she ended up, she'd be leading them one day. It was an odd concept, and a little scary if Ophelia thought it through what it meant and all, but she was so young and care-free that things of the thought simply couldn't be bothered with. Knowing that she wasn't just related to the town's future 'Queen' but now the future-future queen herself did make some of the children that had been giving her problems back off, and made others want to hang out with her. Ophelia was quite wise about her sudden popularity, choosing to stick with her friends that had been her friends since the first day not those 'weird ones that think I'm better now than I was before. I was always better though!" She told Hiccup when he asked causally about it.

There were a few more soft kisses between Hiccup and Elsa, and Hiccup was glad to see she was warming up to him, bit by bit. The addition of Ophelia as now a permeate member meant that he had to tear down part of the house to build another room for Ophelia (he didn't expect her to share with a newborn, nor did he want her to take any of the rooms he'd planned for a large family he may or may not have) but it wasn't all too difficult. By a week until the wedding, it looked and felt like a house.

People had already moved in their furniture as a pre-wedding gift, so that when he and Elsa entered on their first night, there wouldn't be any spaces or things missing from a house that she deserved to be perfect to her. There were rooms that were ready for her womanly improvement, of course. He'd left some of the smaller bedrooms for children unfurnished, unable to predict how or when they'd need those, or what they would together decorate them as such.

Hiccup spent nearly all his time perfecting the house. Now it was just his own touches. A couple days ago, he'd drawn a sketch of Ophelia and Elsa dancing around with Mercedes and Hubert in the meadow, and he'd found some leaves and berries that the women dyed their fabrics with.

Elsa had been surprised upon seeing the range of yarn colors that could be died, she said that at her village these types of commodes would make someone very rich, as hand-made was going out of style in favor of making a business. Even so, he figured that if people changed the color of yarn, Hiccup could surly use them to change color on the page. Elsa had seen him practicing.

"Painting." She giggled, "I forgot you've just only created a pen and journal." The leap between her world and his own was so vast, that sometimes he forgot. She seemed to as well. Now he was practicing his 'artistic' skills, as Elsa called them, perfecting the painting that he had transferred to the back of a skin. It was a large scale project, but if he succeeded, it would be the perfect thing to hang in their house. Something really personal, something he was sure would mean something to Elsa. She was…sentimental like that.

He needed to finish it today, exactly five days before the wedding, even though it seemed he still had all the time in the world. In fact, he did not. Tomorrow his mother and himself had carefully carved out time for him and Elsa to travel to the place where his father died and the magical ice cavern still existed, because Hiccup couldn't let go of a hunch. Regardless of the reason he was really looking forward to spending some time alone with her, apart from the stress of the village or constant reminder that everyone gave them at every moment of the day of their impending marriage.

He was surprised Elsa was still here, the way that everyone was teasing her and bringing it up!

Elsa knew only that they would be gone; he didn't want to give too much away until he saw if his hunch was right. For this, the less Elsa knew about this place they were heading to, the better.

He figured that it took three days to get there and back, and perhaps they should have at least a day there to explore and also to get a moment of freedom, and also it was always save to measure in extra time, just in case.

He finished with a couple hours to spare, but found Elsa already asleep by the time he returned, resting for the journey a head of her. Ophelia was sitting on the bench, though, fully awake with a hard scowl pasted on her forehead.

"What's up, Ophelia?" He asked, grabbing a cookie for her. He knew if she had really wanted one, her ingenuity had no end to achieve it, but she still gladly took it.

"I can't remember what my maid looked like! The one that brought me breakfast when mommy was sick and cleaned my room!" Ophelia seemed devastated. Hiccup, not understanding, shrugged.

"So…?" He asked. Ophelia turned to him with wide eyes.

"What if I forget what my parents look like?" She asked fearfully, her bottom lip trembling.

"I don't think you'll forget that," Hiccup said, frowning, but Ophelia was not convinced.

"No! One day I'll wake up and I won't see their faces anymore! Hiccup, I don't want that to happen…" Ophelia quavered.

"We'll get you back before you forget them." Hiccup said in a soothing voice, but Ophelia shook her head.

"I won't! I'll forget!" She said, "You draw them!" A light shone suddenly in Ophelia's eyes, "You can draw what I tell you they look like and I'll never forget."

Hiccup, having nothing better to do and nothing to loose, wanted to only alleviate the pain in his now adopted daughter's eyes, so therefore, he agreed. Ophelia was the hardest critic, pointing out every flaw or misshapen line he drew. It was expected of course, and after what seemed like forever, there were two portraits before him that he only hoped actually looked like Kristoff and Anna. He'd ask Elsa in the morning.

He didn't get the time to ask, forgot frankly, in the rush to load everything. His mother, always…motherly, seemed to find it necessary to send him away with everything but the kitchen washbin. She was fretting over everything from food to clothes.

"Mother, why do we need a sewing kit?" He asked, fishing out the wooden box from the place on Toothless' pack where he usually stored his notebook.

"You might need it!"

"We'll be gone for days. Anything we need can be sewn when we get back, if it tears. We're already bringing a years supply of fabric." He rolled his eyes at the large pack of only vestments that was currently on Mercedes' back.

"Please. It will keep me at ease." She said.

"What?" The thought of something tearing is too horrible for you to bear?" He asked. His mother retreated, but he saw her slyly shove it in another pouch over by Elsa. He didn't even want to re-bring it up with her, so he sighed and let it go.

Ophelia didn't seem upset in the least they were leaving, which surprised him after what happened last night (although he was too busy thinking about their trip at this point to bring up the portraits) but perhaps that was good. Would she miss them just as terribly when she went home? As much as Hiccup wanted her to stay, he hoped that once she left, she'd never cry over them. Over him, if Elsa left with her.

That was still a very real possibility to him. A terrifying one too.

A hour after they were supposed to leave, he and Valka finally came to an understanding about what was needed for a four-day trip and what was not. For example; a chair was not.

Elsa seemed jubilant about the upcoming trip, and he suspected there was the spark of adventure in herself that he too possessed. She had been on this island a long time, and hadn't really questioned too much about the other places, but he suspected she was also worried about changing time and space as they knew it. Or at least, that's what she had claimed when he pestered her about the future of Vikings anyway.

Hiccup liked to look at this optimistically. She, like everyone else who ended up here, was meant to be here. They could not change a future because it was their presence that made it turn out as it did a hundred years from now. Elsa disliked that, said it disrupted free choice, but Hiccup would not accept that meeting Elsa was an accident. Things like this were simply too good to have not been fated.

He decided to take the journey slow, for he knew they could easily get there in about a day and an or so over. But Mercedes had never traveled so far before, and neither dragon had traveled with a weight on them. Also, Elsa had never ridden a dragon for more than an hour or two, and even Hiccup still got sore from years of riding like this, so he couldn't imagine Elsa's discomfort.

They stopped on an island that he'd never visited, but was nearly exactly halfway to their destination. Elsa wouldn't admit it, but she looked awfully sore. Mercedes obviously was too, because when she brought her down, she skids ungracefully through the mud, throwing Elsa from her back and into the muck.

"Mercedes!" Elsa scolded, standing and flicking mud from her face with her fingers in disgust. Mercedes looked too tired to care, "You got me and the things all full of mud!" She pointed with frustration to the backpack that had come undone from the straps and fallen, spilling it's contents on the ground.

"Luckily, it was knives and pans and things." Hiccup commented, "Nothing that can't be cleaned. I saw a stream over that way, why don't you go clean up and wash these things while I set up camp?" He offered.

Elsa sighed, glaring at her dragon who just rolled over in exhaustion onto her back after Hiccup took off the other packs, clearly too tired to move or care to. Elsa sucked in sharply, holding her anger, and snatched up the bag and headed for the stream.

Meanwhile, Toothless was a little more awake, and was practically shaking the bags off him. He seemed like he had something to do, probably go catch fish, for Hiccup saw them leaping from the water undisturbed by hunters here, and he knew how much Toothless enjoyed those. He wasn't concerned about Toothless leaving, just reminding him that at the morning, he should be back. It had been just reaching dusk when they arrived, and soon enough it would be dark, so Hiccup made quick work of setting up the camp area with a fire and the tent for them, made from animal hides and sticks. It was a rather rudimentary set-up, he was sure Elsa's time had perfected such things, but it would do for the night.

Of course there was only one of them, so they'd have to share, but they had been sleeping next to each other previously. At rather a arm's length, mind you, but still in the same bed. That was an improvement for sure. He was tempted to go and peek at the stream, where she may or may not be undressed, but he knew he wouldn't do that. Didn't stop him from imagining it, though, he thought with a chuckle.

Hiccup was just starting to decide if he should start to make dinner or wait to see what Elsa was in the mood for when something caught his eye. A bubbling excitement rose in him- it was a dragon! And not just any dragon, a dragon that was very uncommon to his parts! He hastily took out his sketchbook, and flipped a few pages in. He'd only gotten a few sketches when he'd landed on an island not far from here about six months ago, and he hadn't seen another since. Forgoing dinner, he crept as close as he could to the dragon without disturbing it.

This may be one of his only chances to study the beast, so he decided to follow it. He scrawled a note into the dirt for Elsa if she returned, promising he'd be back by dark, but something interesting came up. She hoped she would understand his hasty note, but this was too good to pass up.

Elsa, down by the river, found the water icy cold and refreshing. It was like some greater god had heard a plea and given her the best water in the world. At home, Elsa had only bathed in cold water. Frankly couldn't stand anything over luke-warm. She washed the pots and other things first, wanting as much time as she could steal to soak in the water. Finally, with a gleeful smile, she slid out of her clothes beside her undergarments and set them by the stream. She didn't hesitate to plow into the water, treading as she swam to the middle.

Perfection…

She spied a branch with apples growing strangely over the water, over by an area that had moss spilling into the shore's edge and was a little shallower than most places. Standing on her feet and stretching her arms up, she could almost pluck the bottom-most fruit with ease. She was sure her and Hiccup would have an official dinner, but one apple couldn't hurt her. She had just taken a first bite when there was a rustling in the trees.

Hiccup followed the dragon down to where a stream appeared. Yes! He recalled the last time he had gathered a couple things about this dragon, that since he'd forgotten. They lived in streams, or at least spent most of their time here. Their favorite snack was apples, and they made nests for themselves on the banks. He crouched low, watching as the dragon belly-flopped into the water. At first, it was calm and seemed to just be content floating. But then, it's eyes swiveled to the left and suddenly it let out a very territorial howl. Hiccup only had time to process Elsa sitting in what looked like this dragon's nest and eating an apple before he realized what was happening.

"Elsa!" He cried, "Watch out!"

Elsa's reaction time was swift; she dropped the apple into the stream, and threw her hands up. The ice only slowed the dragon for a moment, and Elsa frantically scampered to the shore. Hiccup searched his side bag frantically for his fire sword. He hadn't a use for it recently, but how could he have been so stupid not to have it on hand? Elsa turned to shoot another ice-dagger at it, but she failed to note a tree in her way, and the dragon tore past her, horns bared. At first, Hiccup thought the dragon had missed Elsa until he saw one of her hands fall and she let out a strangled cry. When the beast had cleared his view, he saw her arm bleeding- cut from the elbow to the shoulder in a long gash. But this point, he was close enough to leap in between Elsa and the dragon. While often he tried to use his fire-sword to gain their trust, he doubted that an agitated dragon that while had the potential to be friendly was going to be very much changed in this moment.

Eventually, Hiccup managed to catch a part of his soft scales with fire, stinging them, and the beast gave a caterwaul and retreated back into the water to soak it's wounds. Once Hiccup was sure it was going to just sit in it's now unoccupied nest and nurse it's scales and pride, Hiccup turned to Elsa.

"Odin, you're bleeding everywhere!" Perhaps not the most helpful of statements, but it slipped from his mouth. Elsa looked very pale and weak from the blood loss, but still had the energy to glare at him.

"I had it…under…control…" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Clearly." Hiccup said, easing his arms underneath her so he could pick her up, and she protested, her face turning red.

"I can walk!"

"I highly doubt that with how much blood you've lost." He said, looking down to the puddle at their feet. She grumbled, but didn't argue with his logic. Skillfully, he threw he clothes and the items she'd been washing in the bag in record time, threw it onto his back, and headed back for camp.

Once there, he set Elsa down by the fire, and she shivered. It was now dark outside and the wind was strong. Noticing her state of undress, he wrapped a thick blanket around her, but left her injured arm in the open. She gave him an appreciative smile, and he went to work washing away the blood. It was still bleeding some, and when he was done he was left with the ugliest looking gash he'd ever seen. Elsa also observed her arm with a disturbed expression.

"Hiccup," She whispered, "You were complaining before that your mother tried to give us a sewing kit?" She asked. Hiccup thought it an odd time to be bringing it up, but perhaps she was a little woozy from the wound and all.

"Yeah. Snuck it into one of your bags, really." He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"Get it." Elsa said, and Hiccup, still confused, obliged. Elsa led him through the steps of threading the needle- for her hands were shaking to bad- and putting the needle in the flame. Her next words shocked him.

"Now sew me up."

"What?" Hiccup nearly dropped the needle at her words. Sure perhaps he could have put two and two together, but still, hearing her command it without a thought was so…

"This wound is too large, and it's only going to keep bleeding. We need to sew it up." Elsa said, eyes glazed with pain

"I…Elsa…" He stuttered. He knew he probably could, he'd dealt with gory wounds before, but it was the idea that it would hurt Elsa that killed him. Each tug would hurt her as much as it would help her, literally. Elsa sensed his hesitation.

"I'm a strong girl, Hiccup." She assured, "I wish you hadn't insisted to your mother that we didn't need the alcohol, or we could have sterilized the wound." She pouted.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Hiccup demanded a little sheepishly.

"Maybe your mother is physic." Elsa said deadpanned, "Now sew it up." Hiccup still hesitated, "Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighed, watching as Elsa prepped herself for the first pinprick, and he began. It took longer than it should have because Hiccup wanted to make it perfect and heal correctly, and also it made him want to pause at each hard flinch Elsa made. She insisted with a pained voice that he must continue. Finally, he finished and knotted the thread. It looked better now, all sewn up in pretty green-the first color he'd grabbed. Elsa seemed to relax, and he saw her almost rub the spot where the stitches were, but stop herself.

"Thank you." Elsa said, leaning up to kiss him. Hiccup went ridged, not sure how far she wanted to take this, and it ultimately ended in an awkward kiss ending. Elsa pulled away, a bit bemused.

"I think…" She began slowly, and Hiccup watched her pull the blanket around her by the fire, "I think we can admit by this point, especially with the wedding less than a week away, we are physically attracted to each other. I will stop you if I get uncomfortable." Elsa assured him, leaning back in, but Hiccup stopped her. She seemed a bit confused.

"Elsa…" Hiccup murmured, rubbing his hands over her tiny ones, "It's not just physical for me…" He took a deep breath, "With the wedding so soon, I suppose I should really say this now, so we know and can work from it." He looked her right in the eye, "I can say in no uncertain terms I have fallen irrevocably in love with you."

Elsa's eyes widened, but she did not pull her hand away. She was, however, quiet for a long time. Finally, a rather depressed expression passed over her face, and her whole body slumped. Did it upset her that much, that he loved her? She answered meekly after a long lull of silence.

"I might love you too, but I'm going to be honest and admit I don't know what this sort of love is." She looked a little ashamed, but Hiccup shook his head.

"So you've never had a man in your life, that's okay. It's a learning process." He couldn't believe that for as awkward as he'd always been, he was more sexually advanced than this beautiful girl was. Surely men must have desired her like he did?

"Not just men…anyone." Elsa sighed, looking away, leaning hard on the rock that protected them from the wind. Hiccup sat next to her, watching her, "I've only loved two people in my whole life."

Hiccup was silent. "You're parents…but what about-," He tried to argue, but she shook her head.

"I only know that I've loved Anna and Ophelia. I care about Kristoff a lot, but it's not…love, I don't think. And my parents…" She bit her lip hard, and it seemed as she was holding something in that was bursting to come out. Finally, the words won.

"I always expected my parents loved me, in some way. Even before I hurt Anna, though, they were never…pleased with my magic. And when they tried to lock it in, it didn't feel like love, it felt like I was being punished for something I didn't control. They never loved it, and by extension could never fully love me. That's the funny thing, the key was love to control it, but they never thought something so ugly could be loved. But the thing was, if I could get rid of it all, my powers…I wouldn't. It was I. So it hurt when they tried to kill it, because they just couldn't understand that it was as much a part of me as my arm or my leg, it wasn't something that could be chopped off without difficulty or repercussions. And it slowly became a growing, not hate, but darkness in response to them. I couldn't ever tell Anna, she only has good memories of them. She was their normal child, she was perfect. I was a girl that saw in her worst moments her parents utterly afraid of her, me! I was their daughter; I would have never hurt them! But that didn't stop their looks, the way they hastily locked the door telling me to show it, not to fell it." Her lips twisted into an ugly scowl, and she looked up to see Hiccup's face, which was unreadable- probably for the better.

"And when they died,' Her voice became a harsh whisper, showing shame and anger and betrayal all at once, "I gave a sigh of goddam relief. I didn't cry until a week later, and by then I was so disgusted at myself that I was glad they were gone, so that if I messed up they wouldn't tell me I had to try harder, had to want it more when they were blind to see that's all I ever did. I was locked away for years, Hiccup. They may have started doing it out of love, but I don't' know if it ended that way. I miss them, but I don't know if I loved them like Anna did."

Her confession weighed heavily on Hiccup. How horrible! As much as he and his father rarely saw eye-to-eye when he was alive, Hiccup never doubted for a second that his father did not love him. The idea that Elsa was now so broken, so weak in moments like this because her parents could not come to try to understand what he found to be the most beautiful thing about her made him want to punch something. It made him angrier than he'd ever felt before, and before he knew it, he was kissing Elsa, trying to convey his feelings about the matter through his frantic lips.

"I find you," He breathed between a kiss, "The most enchanting," Kiss, "wonderful," Kiss, "strongest and most brave," Kiss, "of anyone I know. And your powers," Kiss, "I wouldn't trade for my own life."

He felt a salty tear on Elsa's cheek, and pulled away, and Elsa pulled him back so their foreheads were touching. Nuzzling her cheek with his nose, he sighed.

"You have bewitched me, Elsa." He whispered, and his whole body shuttered at the reality of those words, "Never have I been so responsive to anyone, or felt this intensely about someone before."

"Did you love Astrid?" The question was unexpected, but he sensed a general curiosity over a search for something he said to be untrue.

Hiccup closed his eyes and thought hard. He thought about all their first kiss and the kisses in between. He thought of the confidence she had given him in his youth, the way her slightly-upturned nose always blushed with the rest of her face when he pulled back to read her expression. He thought of the promises they had made to each other under a coat of stars, and then how it all had been snatched away without a warning.

He swallowed hard. "I think so. First loves are hard to forget. I was infatuated with her for years, and then when we began dating…I never thought there would be anyone else. But there were things wrong with the two of us that would have made any future impossible, unless someone were to change completely, which neither of us were willing to do." He said, admitting this for the first time out loud, "I loved her in a different way I love you. My love with her was perhaps just an obsession carried out for years, but I have fallen hard for you in a shorter amount of time, harder, regardless if you were to hate my guts or not. My love for you is unconditional…my love for Astrid…was not." He recalled after a nasty episode where Astrid was more Viking than human to his view (and he'd made his objections to her doing such things very clear but she did it anyway) he knew that if she had gone further, that would have been it. He wouldn't have been able to find her anything but a horrible person. Elsa could murder someone, set a town on fire, steal someone's candy, raid a village and Hiccup would still love her.

But there was also a key difference; when the Vikings were pressed with hard time here, Astrid would follow traditional Viking procedures to insure the survival of their tribe; rape, pillage, murder…all things his ancestors and other tribes practiced. Astrid would feel little guilt if she truly thought that could help the tribe, and morals were inconsequential. Elsa would never do something like that, he was sure that she would examine every possible answer to the problem, and even if those methods were all she was left with, she still would not sink so low as to do those things.

Elsa nodded, soaking in his words, her tears finished by now. It seemed to be acceptable to her, and Hiccup could not tell if she was happy or upset.

"Having children is inevitable for us." She said, speaking now in a logical tone, pulling herself to sit upright, "When that happens, I will not leave. I could not put my child through a situation where her parents were apart, for I never wish them to feel unloved. So unless we find an Omphalos between now and four months, I suppose I'm here to stay." Even though her words may have come across and grudging or even upset, Hiccup saw a smile on her lips.

They ate quietly after that, both reflection on what they had said in moments of truth and clarity, sneaking glances at each other from slightly turned heads like love-struck teenagers across the room from each other.

When it came time to go to sleep, they were both so utterly exhausted with the day's activities that they soon were fast asleep beneath the hide of the tent, and Hiccup felt his whole body lighter from admitting to Elsa his feelings.

The next day they set out after checking Elsa's wounds, which seemed no worse than before, although not much better in the couple hours the pair had been asleep. Mercedes sensed that her rider had been hurt and licked the wound top to bottom. Elsa, instead of getting frustrated like Hiccup did when Toothless liked him (although usually Toothless did it to annoy him), patted her dragon's nose.

When they started to come to where their 'destination' was, Elsa noticed Hiccup falter a bit. He no longer looked as chipper as he'd been this morning, and there was a hesitation as he flew. He clearly had not been altogether truthful with everything, for Elsa sensed a darkness that had descended on them.

They landed on a shore, and Elsa could hardly believe her eyes.

"Is that…a…" She asked, her breath taken away from her as she gaped, looking at the structure before her.

"Ice. Yeah." Hiccup said, "All ice."

Elsa was dumbfounded. It was so large and overbearing, and even though Elsa had once made a house, this was at least twice as big as what she'd created.

"A dragon made it- he was the former alpha before Toothless. He protected all the dragons inside there, my mother too. It was beautiful, lush fauna everywhere, water, life...I don't know if any dragons still exist there, I haven't wanted to go in." Something curled Hiccup back, and he only stood on the edge of the shore, but did not step forward with Elsa.

"Are you okay? Why are we here?" She asked.

"The ice," He said nodding in the direction, "Reminded me of yours." Elsa cautiously stepped forward, and ran a hand along the curve of the ice. And there was a fire that sparked in her heart. She turned to Hiccup.

"I've only seen ice-powers one other place; a young spirit. But he didn't stay long enough for me to examine his powers, but I could tell that they were not forged from the same start, his powers and mine. But this ice- I can tell without a doubt that it is the ancestor of my own powers. It is too familiar, like an old embrace." She couldn't fully explain the phenomenon that exploded in her heart when she touched this ice, but attempted all the same.

"That's what I thought." Elsa's eyes shone with pleasure and Hiccup continued, "I first felt it when you did your magic the first time. And then I when Unn said 'reverse fire' I thought about what that meant. The reverse of fire is water…or ice. Unn participated in the battle, for it was in his best interests. He knows of these dragons."

"You said a dragon created this?" She asked excitedly, "I want to meet one!"

"Harder said than done," Hiccup said, shoulders slumping, "The former alpha- the one that made this place- was killed by the only other one I've seen. After the second had been defeated, it retreated back into these waters. I don't really expect to find another in my lifetime." Elsa's happy expression deflated. She stepped forward, looking around.

"I'm going to explore. See if I can make any more connections, I don't know." She shrugged, "Aren't you coming?"

"I…" Hiccup hesitated, looking over his shoulder, "I have something to do. Find me back here in an hour?" He asked. Elsa, a little hurt he didn't want to explore with her, nodded and went her separate way.

She was done by forty-five minuets. Most of the entrances into the cave were blocked, and she only saw a view from a tiny hole into what Hiccup had described. No dragons lived here, and it seemed everything was rotting and dead. It made Elsa feel sick, like she'd stumbled into a cemetery, so she retreated. She found Hiccup not at the shore, but on the south side of the ice-orb. He was sitting, staring at a spot that she didn't understand, with his legs pulled up against his chest.

As she got closer, she saw a stone with a drawing of a Viking Elsa didn't recognize, but as she examined closer, she saw the same face that Hiccup had. This was a grave marking, she realized with a startled gasp. Hiccup turned, almost ashamed.

"He died here." He said, nodding to the place he sat before, "Gave him a traditional Viking burial, of course. The floating grave in flames, but well, he died here." He sounded altogether a little quieter and more reserved, his voice hardly lifting above a whisper. Elsa sat with him, and instinctually, put her head on his shoulder, rubbing his arms.

"I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry of?" He questioned with a scowl, although his voice betrayed his true feeling, "He's been dead for years."

"Is this the first time back here?" She asked.

"How could you tell?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"I know the expression." She simply said. After her parents had died at sea, there were no bodies to really burry, just like there was no actual body here, for no one was powerful enough to pull a sunken ship from the sea. Instead, they had erected those black stones in the place, a memory, a reminder. Elsa had refused to go to the funeral. She was rather glad that she could never pin-point the exact place in the ocean where they died, or she would have felt inexplicably guilty and gone there often. She didn't visit the markers though, for there was nothing there to apologize to. It was only after she un-froze Arendelle that she finally saw them, three years later, but it still just felt empty to her.

"It was really my fault." Hiccup said, his voice tearing at the pitches in utter agony, "I was so convinced that Toothless wouldn't…that he couldn't hurt me. I…I was wrong. He may not have killed me, but, it still hurts." He looked back to where Toothless and Mercedes were flying near the ocean shore.

"Do you blame him, though?" Elsa asked.

"No. He didn't know what he was doing. I really only have myself to blame."

"I don't think that's all true." Elsa objected, "You did not stop his heart, did you? Did you stab him in the chest? Cut his head off? Burn him alive?"

"No, but-," Hiccup began to argue.

"What did everyone else think of this idea," Elsa said, switching tactics, but Hiccup became deathly quiet, "You told people…right?"

"Didn't want to tell my mother. I was afraid she'd agree with me. My friends, death is just death-it's a part of Viking life. Most of them don't have dads. And Astrid? She's not great with the emotional stuff, the vague stuff, so I just stopped bringing it up."

"So basically you've sat on this, stewing for years? Of course you've convinced it was your fault." Elsa gave a long sigh, upset, not at Hiccup, but that he was convinced he'd done something so horrible. Elsa knew it wasn't true, from what she'd heard from Hiccup and Valka, it was an accident. Casualty of war. Horrible, horrible death but not any one person's fault except the monster who began it- Drogo.

Elsa wasn't sure how to continue, how to try to convey that no matter what had happened, he shouldn't find himself responsible. Hiccup had a sudden mood change.

"Well," Hiccup said unexpectedly, "No use staring morbidly at a pile of rocks." He said, standing and pulling Elsa to her feet as well. She suspected he was just trying to weave around the problem, trying to change the subject so Elsa couldn't insist he was innocent anymore, but she saw right through it.

She just wasn't sure how to convince him yet. But Elsa would not let him be at the dark place she was years ago. Had it not been for her sister, Elsa wasn't sure she'd still be around. But Hiccup didn't have a sister. He only had Elsa.

And this would have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. There was a lot here! Learned about that Elsa may have a connection to the Bewilderbeast, Hiccup said the l-word (no not lesbians) and we learned a ton about Elsa and Hiccup physiologically. Hope you don't mind my portrayals of them.


	20. Chapter 20

Elsa and Hiccup returned with more questions than the left with. It seemed that little was helped; sure they both revealed a huge secret to each other, a guilt, but Hiccup's…Elsa had no idea the darkness inside of him. His guilt was destructive.

Elsa's had been for a while, and she knew exactly what happened to those that let guilt build up until there's nothing left. She froze a whole kingdom and almost killed herself and her sister. But she'd learned to cope. It had been ten years since her parent's death, and she'd come to terms with everything. She could not let Hiccup make the same mistake, doom Berk to a fit of rage before he was healed.

They disembarked at early dawn, but others were already waiting for them.

"So…we're getting married tomorrow," hiccup said, giving Elsa a shy smile. She smiled back. Suddenly, neither knew how to act anymore, and scuffled their feet like shy children gave each other quick looks, then looked at the ground. It wasn't like she forgot, but saying it out loud that within just a mere day she would be 'Queen' of Berk and wife to Hiccup Haddack was…it was a like a dream.

She recalled so long ago when this marriage had been forged. Two months seemed like an eternity. What had happened in that time made it seem like an eternity. Yet she'd been here for so long already, and her wedding day all but snuck up on her. She gave a hard breath.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then." She said formally, but grinning underneath it, "Don't get too drunk tonight, right? I know that you and boys will be having your fun and all…" She teased.

"Me? Drunk?" Hiccup gave a scoff, "On our wedding?" She knew he wasn't offended, and her joking made him relax with a soft laugh.

"At least try to be able to stand as we say our vows." She said, and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He tried to go for her mouth, but she teasingly pushed him away.

"Uh-uh." She waggled a finger, "Not until tomorrow, dear."

"You hurt me so, Elsa." He called after her as she went to where Valka and Camacazi were waiting.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Valka asked, hugging Elsa. Elsa was about to answer, and absentmindedly pushed her sleeve down to scratch her wound, when Camacazi gasped.

"Odin! What in Loki's name happened to your arm?" Immediately Valka and the other women flocked to her arm, pulling down Elsa's sleeve so that the whole top part was exposed, the puckered green-threaded wound glimmering in the light.

"We ran into some trouble." Elsa had almost forgotten about it by this point, and Valka shook her head. She ran a finger down the line, and Elsa jumped at the contact.

"I suppose we'll have to find you a dress with sleeves, now. Can't hide this without magic." Valka grumbled, seemingly more worried about what she'd now wear over the wound.

"What did you do? Anger a dragon?" Camacazi asked. Elsa winced.

"…Yes?" She replied, and Camacazi shook her head in wonder.

"And Hiccup stitched you up, you couldn't have done this yourself. Tell me," She asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes, a teasing smile, "Did he faint?"

Elsa threw her arm around her friend, whispering in her ear with a wink, "Nearly." She assured.

"But the green! I mean, men are so…unfashionable. Couldn't have picked any other color?" Camacazi said, poking at the top of the wound.

"Well, it was dark and I told him to grab the first thread he could find. I wasn't forthcoming about what he was going to do with it until he was done preparing it."

"And they say Hiccup is a smart guy," Camaczi rolled her eyes, "Needle, thread, gaping wound…hmm, good time to sew a pair of gloves for your future children, right? What did he think he was doing with it?" She said sarcastically.

"He may have been in shock." Elsa defended, although in reality, when those items were put together as so, she too was a bit surprised he hadn't realized it either.

"Well, it looks like it was done well. No worries of it coming undone, and it should heal." Valka cut them off, which gave Elsa relief.

"Are you ready to be pampered and cleansed, Elsa?" Camacazi asked.

"I feel so dirty. I could do with an intense bath." Elsa agreed.

"We'll give you breakfast first, you must be starved, then we'll begin." Valka said, leading her into the house.

"Elsa!" Ophelia cried.

"Hi, Ophelia." Elsa said, leaning down to hug her at the girl's level, "How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm great. I was supposed to go to Sigrid's house, but I needed to see you first. Valka says I'm…obduram…odruey?" She looked at Valka.

"Obdurate." Valka sighed with a tinge of exhaustion, "Very much so."

"Exactly!" Ophelia smiled widely, not fully understand, but Elsa had inklings if she knew she'd be even more proud.

"Why did you have to see me?" Elsa asked.

"Because you're getting married soon and I forgot to show you what Hiccup drew for me before I left." She said, taking a creased paper from her pocket and carefully putting it in Elsa's hands.

"Oh." A tiny gasp escaped Elsa's lips, as she stared at the portraits that were undoubtedly her sister and Kristoff.

"I told Hiccup how to draw them. I didn't want to forget them." Her voice became tiny, soft. Elsa was speechless though, staring at the curves of her sister smiling. The lines were so delicate, almost ghostly, but they captured the most perfect portrait that she had ever seen. A longing she had not let herself feel for some time washed over her, so poignant and deep, and Elsa couldn't phantom what Ophelia must have been feeling as well.

"I didn't want to make you sad. I'm sorry!" Ophelia's worried face brought back words, albeit hard and rough ones that seemed to grate instead of flow from her lips.

"I'm not sad," She did her best to lie, tucking the picture back into Ophelia's pocket; you made me so happy that I was crying. So extremely happy. Now you should get to Sigrids. You'll see me tomorrow at my wedding."

This seemed to calm Ophelia, and she announced to Valka, who was setting a bowl and a glass of milk in front of Elsa, that she was ready to go. Camacazi was sent to see how the bathhouse preparations were coming, leaving Elsa with a sense of loneliness inside the house.

It had made her happy, that wasn't a total lie to Ophelia. But more so, it had made her sad. She wished Anna could be here, sharing in her joy, in the bath ceremony, giggling about her experiences with Kristoff or letting Elsa hold her newborn. The child must be born by this point. Elsa knew that they both wanted a boy…and now, until Ophelia returned, whatever this child was, it was going to be an heir. Elsa had a feeling it was the son that Kristoff so desperately wanted, and that Anna was itching to have to experience a little male in the castle (he would be the first since their grandfather, as their mother had been like Elsa, a queen before being wed). She wondered how they were faring as a king and queen? Anna was hot-headed, sure, and impulsive but she was so caring and kind and generous in a way that Elsa never fully was that those qualities would simply make up for any error that she had. Elsa was almost positive that by this point she may have turned half the castle into a hospital or shelter for the homeless or animal resting place! Her sister had all these wild ideas, but were some really so wild?

And Kristoff, he was not necessarily the royal that the people perhaps could have wanted as their king, but he was fair and levelheaded and would stop Anna before she did things on rash impulses. He also knew what it was like to be an every-day man, someone who didn't live in a castle and eat elaborate meals every night. He would be able to better the kingdom in ways that the he had only had the briefest of time to talk about with Elsa, in between other things being done.

It was a funny feeling, to know that her sister and Kristoff could actually survive as the King and Queen without her. Yet, it also made her feel warm to know that life would go on, surely and steadily. Just like her life here. By this point, as much as she wanted to go home, pregnant or not she had to admit that her heart would never let her. She loved Berk and Hiccup too much, and there was no one else here to watch over like her sister had.

Perhaps…this was what Gothi had been talking about before. Perhaps this was always meant to be?

This lightened her heart, and she ate hungrily after, excited and calmed about everything that had been bothering her, but she hadn't thought about in ages. She scolded herself, for she had learned the lesson before- after her parents died- but at that time found it harsh; life always goes on. Today, she found it to be perhaps the most invigorating thought in a long time.

Valka returned nearly an hour later; with Camacazi, and by this time Elsa smiling.

"I'm ready."

Valka gave a wide smile, and wiped a tear away. "OH, it's not even your wedding day, but dear…whatever happens, I want you to know that I look on you like my own daughter." She said. Elsa clasp her other hand over Valka's.

"It means a lot," She said, "truly. My mother was not…a perfect mother." She admitted, "I love her, but I love you, dare I say? More." She admitted.

"None of that." Valka shook her head, "Wherever she rests, let her be at peace." She said. Outside, Elsa had not noticed on her way in the surplus of people that had seemingly surged from everywhere that was now in her town, laughing and all.

"Is it normal for so many people to show up?" She asked.

"It is a chief's wedding, dear. Friends, family, curious on-lookers, and diplomats are all here. Although only three out of the four of those were actually invited." She rolled her eyes.

"Diplomats?" Elsa guessed with mirth. Valka sighed, her gaze sliding over to a man with many wealthy looking furs on, and a thick chain of gold around his neck and an unfamiliar signet on his finger.

"I wish." She muttered under her breath.

"By the way, have you spoken to Ragnar about the swords? You read my note, right?" She asked, recalling a very important part of their wedding.

"Aye, I did." Valka nodded, "I have to say I was a little unsure, but his work is flawless. And your design is so…Hiccup. Ragnar has it and will keep it safe until tomorrow." She assured.

The bathhouse was out of the main city, but there was still a crowd of mostly women gathered around to see the future bride of Hiccup, and there were some of the towns men pushing them away.

"Don't you worry, Elsa. No creeper is going to get through when you're in the bathhouse." He said with a grin, hitting a man sneaking up behind him in the chest without so much of a backwards glance.

"I feel safe with you around." Elsa said as a formality, and Valka gave him the same regards. Inside the bathhouse, it was already steaming and Elsa saw an assemblage of familiar faces. She was glad it was not mostly married older women, but acquaintances and people she may even consider to be friends.

There was Camacazi- of course, Tuffnut's wife Kari (she was a little glad to see that Kari's sister-in-law, Ruffnut, was not there. Nothing against her, but she was a little rough and crass for Elsa's tastes), Ulva, Runa, and other women around her age that she'd found to be in good tastes in the village.

The doors were locked firmly, and Elsa sat on the smooth wood that looped around the area. The smell of smoked wood wound around her body, and she inhaled with a grin. In the center of the room was the coals in a tin, and a tiny place in the ceiling to let the steam out. Valka winked at them.

"You all have fun- I'll be back for the ceremonial cold bath." She said, leaving the young women all standing.

"Freedom!" Camacazi cried, ripping off the harsher restraints of women's clothing, and was the first to strip down to her underclothes. All the women gleefully followed in suit, and Camacazi took the cool water and poured it over the coals. As a hot steam washed and pricked their exposed skin, Elsa heard nearly all the women sigh in unison. Elsa was a little uncomfortable wit the heat. The reason she could stand the cold was because she was always extremely warm. She supposed it was a counter-balance within to keep her body from freezing, so she hoped that it would not go much warmer. She was already sweating profusely.

"What happened to your arm?" Kari gawked, drawing everyone's attention to the wound. Elsa relayed the experience in detail, and it seemed everyone hung on her words. Looking back, it had been quite the adventure.

"How sweet of Hiccup!" Runa squealed.

"What did you think he was going to do?" Camacazi snorted, "Leave her to bleed out?"

"It's still romantic." Runa argued, "Don't you think?"

"It…was." Elsa agreed after a long moment. Much more realistic romantic than any of the suitors back home could ever given her, "So, what's all this wisdom you're supposed to give me?" She asked teasingly.

"How to handle men, although you seem to be doing a darn good job yourself." Ulva laughed, and everyone else followed.

"Really. It was made more for little women who have never been kissed and can't even imagine the idea of bedding a man tomorrow." Camacazi said, scrunching up her nose, "Which none of us fit, really." She said, looking around.

Elsa had to agree that while not all were her friends yet, all were confident and strong willed. Kari was probably the quietest out of the group, but she had a wicked smile and Elsa had a feeling she knew exactly what she was doing on her wedding day.

Instead, they chatted and exchanged funny stories for what seemed like hours. Finally, Valka came in.

"Are you ready? You've been in here what feels like decades, m'dear." She said, sending a half-glare, half-smile at the still laughing girls.

"I think so." Elsa said.

"Everyone get dressed. Go to the next room, the guards will take you. I'll wait for Elsa." She said. She noticed as the girls began to get ready, Camcazi was unnaturally slow and quiet.

"Actually, Camacazi will wait with me. I need to talk to her about something." To throw off suspicion, and to keep Camacazi's face from reddening with embarrassment, she threw a wink to the girls. Valka looked uneasy, but finally nodded.

"Be there soon. We'll get everything ready."

As soon as they all had left, Elsa turned. She had hardly faced the whole way when Cacacazi burst out, "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congradulations!" Elsa said, hugging her friend, but then she noticed that she did not share the same look of joy on her face. Instead, she frowned hard, looking at the ground, "What's wrong."

"I was going to wait a bit, telling people. My mom somehow found out. Hopefully it's a girl but as she said, for the nine months there's 'no need for him to return'." The silence that ended after, the looks to the sky told Elsa everything.

"You're in love with him. Jari?" She asked. Camacazi kicked a rock, still steaming.

"I can't love, though. We are all females. I only need one heir." She said in a hard whisper.

"Need, true. Want? That's up to you. You are the chief now, Camacazi. Can't you make your own rules?" She asked, taking her friend's hand.

"Are you fully able to?" Camacazi asked, and Elsa realized she was talking about a council of elders that must too watch her movements, "Maybe I was already pregnant by the first time, but I wanted to let it last a bit longer. Jari too, but he's…he knows now. It was a temporary thing for both of us. We Bogs keep our secrecy, only mum knows his identity, and the elders. So that if I have a girl, he's free to go on and have a happy life after me, wife and children he can live with." The words seemed to pain her, "I was a fool to imagine otherwise."

Elsa was quiet as they both slowly got their clothes on. "And it makes me wonder if my dad is walking around here, does he see me? Does he remember who I am? Have I ever met him? I was never so concerned about it, it's just so normal not to have dads with the Bogs, but now that I am with child…" She sighed, "I've been thinking far too much." She admitted.

Elsa hated to see her friend so upset, and already knew at least one way to remedy it, but she too had to talk to Camaczi alone. She lowered her voice as they exited the hut, the next bath area across the field.

"Camcaczi…do you know anything about Hiccup blaming himself for his father's death?" All of Camacazi's problems seemed to vanish in an instant, and she looked up, startled.

"I thought he'd dropped all that!" She said, shaking her head, "Dammit, Hiccup." She kicked a rock, "He still thinks that?" She demanded.

"I guess so." Elsa said, "I tried to convince him otherwise…" Elsa finished, sighing in frustration.

"I know. I did too. Astrid as well, in a rough way that he didn't always like. But she was right. No one blames him, except himself." Camcaczi's frown grew deeper, "Elsa, we all thought he let that go years ago."

"I don't know how to convince him." Elsa said, now sure that if she pressed it, it would come out the same as they had assumed happened. He would assure them that he believed what they said and simply not talk about it anymore, but hold the guilt far within for years and years to come.

"It won't be easy." Camcazi said, "But we have to try."

"I agree." Elsa said, nodding. She paused outside the hut, "Go in. I need to ask the guard something." She said. Camcazi threw her a strange look, but agreed. Once the door was closed, she turned.

"You. I'm just so forgetful, so many people, that I think a person slipped my mind while inviting people. Can you send to a message to Jari, nephew of Thuggery, and ask him to kindly attend? I would be very happy if he did." Elsa said, smiling. The guard nodded.

"Of course, m'lady. I'll find a messenger right away."

One problem down, to begin with, a thousand more to go.

Hiccup, on the other side of the island, was antsy. He had so much free time. Elsa's preparations would take all day, and even if they didn't, there was some stupid rule about not seeing the bride or something. He used to never think of it, but now as the hours grew long, he thought it was stupider and stupider.

Even so, no one would let him go. He'd already gone to his 'cleansing bath' and whatnot, although the 'advice' his friends had tried to give him were more in jest. Take Snoutlout for example.

"Ahem. When two people are forced to marry, on their wedding night you take your dragon and-,"

"I know how sex works, Snoutlout." Hiccup had rolled his eyes, "Fishlegs, pick your towel up." He said, the towel that continued to slip down his friend's legs in the bathhouse, vacated after the girls. He could still pick up whiffs of female smells and all in the air, but could not differentiate whose it was.

"You sure?" Snoutlout had raised his eyebrows, "Who would have thought that little ole Hiccup would have got it done before his wedding night." He laughed.

"I haven't-," Hiccup sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We all had our fathers give us the talk, okay? It's not exactly difficult. All hormones and instinct anyway."

"I may have forgotten how it happens." Fishlegs held up a hand, seemingly unembarrassed by this. After that, Snoutlout took it upon himself to describe- in great detail- not only the most common type of sex but everything else you could do. Fishlegs looked a little afraid, and most of the other men were just about the point of hitting their heads repeatedly against the wood- Hiccup most of all.

"And I know from experience!" Snoutlout finished, a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Uhg, ew." Eret scowled, "Your wife and I are distant cousins. Living on Berk has reacquainted her with me, so I really did not need to know about what you two do…in the bedroom."

"I cant help it Dagny likes to get frisky in the bedroom." He said, unapologetic, "I think Elsa could be like her too. She has that type of look to her, dontcha agree, Hiccup?"

"Can we please not talk about my future wife's bed habits?" Hiccup asked, sighing.

"Hey! I'm just warning you. Rawr." He said.

Hiccup hoped Elsa's time in the steam bath had been much better than his.

Later, after drinking with the boys (and there was quite a bit that he did want to burn from his memory, mostly because already he couldn't look Dagny in the eyes after hearing her…habits), Gobber approached him. He took a drink for himself and Hiccup's and he went into a room in the back, with only two chairs.

"Hiccup, you're a man…" Gobber sighed, "Remember when you first began as my apprentice, and nearly burned down a whole set of new spears?"

"I recall." Hiccup said, wincing at the memory.

"Or how you broke the supposedly unbreakable armor of your father? Admittedly, that wasn't as bad as we thought it was. That coulda been a real problem later on…" Gobber said, trailing off.

"I made a lot of mistakes." Hiccup admitted, "Which I don't like remembering."

"You are a different person, almost." Gobber said, then coughed, "Well, we all hope our fathers are the one to do this, but, well…yeah." He said, covering his tracks. The darkness of guilt sparked deeply inside Hiccup, but there was also the voice of Elsa telling him it was not his fault. The two sides battled, all the long that Gobber was talking.

"The first Hiccup Horrendous Haddack was the leader of the Berk, when it first began. His son was the second, and it was not used again until you. You were so tiny when you were born, and no one thought you'd live the night. Born early, with complications. But your father, he saw a spark in you. He named you after a great leader, sure it would give you the power to survive. I guess it did." He laughed, but Hiccup did not. Instead, he looked at the ground.

"Odin, I'm not great at this family history thing. Hard to do, when it's not your own. But I wanted to, for I loved Stoick as a brother. But Hiccup," The tone of his voice made hiccup raise his head, "I want you to know that your father would have given anything in the world to be here, in this moment. He would sell his soul forever to come from the dead to see you get married. I know he was harsh, you thought he didn't believe in you, you thought he thought you were a screw-up, you were sure that he was going to renounce your title as heir-,"

"Gobber. Is there a point to this?" He asked, scowling.

"Yes! But you were wrong. He only loved you, twice as much as he should have. Always trying to make up for Valka and all, I think." He said, "Your father died for you. He chose to. It's not your fault." Hiccup snapped his head up.

"That's silly, I-," Hiccup began to argue, but Gobber shook his head.

"I see the way you look around, and I know the darkness that is inside you. You are sure that that you caused his death. Don't deny it, but Hiccup, it wasn't your fault."

Hiccup swallowed hard, "I believe you."

"Don't lie, Hiccup," Gobber said, "It makes you look weak." Hiccup stayed silent.

"Right then, we'll deal with that later. Right now…" He leaned behind his chair to pick something up, "I could have chosen your grandfathers, or the first Hiccup, but Valka and I both agree that there is only one family sword out of all of them that you should have." He said, and handed the wrapped up item to Hiccup. He unwrapped it partially.

"My fathers…" He whispered, looking upon the sword he'd seen at his father's belt for ages. After his father's death, it had vanished into watchful hands. He'd wondered if…but this, the real thing, it was breathtaking.

And for a moment, he almost believed what everyone said about his father's death.

Almost.

"Now come on, Hiccup. Let's drink. Tomorrow you're getting married!" Gobber said, suddenly bright, and they clinked glasses. Hiccup raised his lips to the glass. Right now, there were some things he'd like to forget.

He would gladly forget it all, but not Elsa. Elsa was at the moment the light in the darkness. He knew that now. Tomorrow he would marry his light, and he hoped it could guide him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEREEEEEEE we go. Only a couple days left. But i did have mid-terms this week, so I spent the whole weekend studying (not really, I just cried in a corner...this is college peeps). 
> 
>  
> 
> THEY GET MARRIED NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE lol.
> 
> Anywho, so things have happened in my life since updating.
> 
> 1) There's also a cover now for this fanfiction! I didn't create it, I'm not THAT cool. I was looking this up on google (I'm a narcissist, all authors loved to be praised, really) and I found that someone had made a fan-art cover and ITS SERIOUSLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN (might be because it's like the first official fan-art I've ever received, but eh) and so the maker let me use it :) Anywho, if you want to see it in full, here's the link: sparksandsnowflakes.tumblr.com…
> 
> 2) I found this amazing piece through tumblr. And I realized some of the people that liked this piece are familiar reviewer names. So I though I'd throw my tumblr name out there if anyone was interested in following me. I will, in coming weeks, be putting some Omphalos fanart I've drawn or created up there, especially during the one month break between part 1 and part 2. When I'm not putting Omphalos stuff up, I basically reblog a ton of disney stuff, HP, the big five, other fandoms, funny stuff, and cats. If you're into those sorts of things.
> 
> My user name is Frosted Gemstones or here's the link: frostedgemstones22.tumblr.com/
> 
> 3) I finished an entire season of a TV show in between updating. No lie. I'm obsessed. It's called 'Reign' and it's on amazon prime and it's seriously so beautiful I'd wear all the dresses and has hot boys and kickass music.
> 
> 4) On the downside, I got into a ridiculous argument with someone on the internet. I know, stupid of me. But they're basic argument is that Jack is canonically 14 and Elsa is 21 so anyone that ships them (or any other minor/adult couple) is a peodophile and future child molester. Seriously, I had like a three day argument with them. I have it all saved to remind myself that there are just idiots beyond the regular idiots out there.
> 
> So there you have it, like a week in the life of Frosty.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm getting married today." Elsa said the words over and over to herself in the mirror, watching the lights behind her flicker and morph her reflection. She couldn't believe it; it was almost surreal. Whatever gods they worshiped, it didn't matter…this was forever. She would live and die with Hiccup, however long that may be.

And strangely? She was not just resigned to this, but okay with it.

Despite everything that she should have been frowning about; being trapped a thousand years before her time, the possibility of never seeing her sister again, her parents not being here to walk her down the isle, Elsa did the improbable. She started to smile.

Her clothes were simple and not as ornate as usual. If she had been at home, her wedding dress would have been white and beautiful and full of gems or glitters or something. Anna, for being a princess, hers was almost funny to look at. For that she did have to be glad. For here, they did not wear anything special, for this was just another day. Another beginning.

There was a long light blue simple dress with a purple covering, and an assortment of necklaces from beads and other traded goodies laid out next to the chair. She almost braided her hair but did not, for she was supposed to keep it down today, and it was an unusual feeling. The cool air did not prickle along the back of her neck per usual, but instead was met by a sea of hair keeping her warm. There was a beautifully decorated cape, though, one fairly reminisce of the one that a thousand years from now, Anna would wear to find her sister in an ice castle.

Elsa's fingers shook as she clasp it. As horrible as those memories were, she would have never connected with her sister, never been who she was today. The castle would still be closed, and her sister would still be unwed. There would be no Ophelia, and even if her presence here was temporary, Elsa could not imagine loving another child (and Ophelia was not even her own) as much as she did. She couldn't imagine the strength of a mother's love, if this is how she loved a little girl who would one day- when she got home- sit on the throne of Arendelle.

Elsa couldn't imagine saying goodbye.

As Elsa walked down the stairs, she was giddy, almost. She hadn't seen Hiccup since they touched down and dismounted their dragons yesterday, but the idea of seeing his smile made a warmth spread from the tips of her fingers to the soles of her feet that she could not ignore. Was he thinking the same things, right now?

She had at first insisted that he stay at least one more night in his childhood home, and she could always bunk in with Kari at her house, but Valka had none of that. Hiccup, instead, stayed at their new house to arrange the finishing touches. She had no idea what to expect for a house. Hiccup was inventive, true, but could he really build a house? One that wasn't going to collapse?

Yes, perhaps she should have had more fate in him, but still she worried. It was natural, considering his own mother seemed a little uneasy about it too. She hadn't seen it either. Camacazi said she had, but she was unusually zipped-lipped. Of course, the one time her guilty conscious told her not to gossip.

"Getting cold feet?" Camacazi teased, looking as if she had literally just rolled off the couch into the waking world. She emphasized the word cold, the irony not lost on Elsa. Elsa stuck out her tongue.

"Perfectly warm, thank you very much." Elsa shot back, and Camacazi yawned.

"My god, this kid is already taking up my sleep and energy." She complained, and Valka hurried into the room, carrying things and looking frazzled.

"Your child is not yet behind it," Valka said, rolling her eyes, "If you had not insisted on staying out so late last night…." Valka said, turning with hands on her hips to shoot the young Viking a tired look, "You wouldn't be yawning."

"Naw, I still think it's the baby." Camacazi waved her hand, sitting down at the kitchen table to attack her long mane of hair- that she still maintained a chalky black color- with a brush. It was like watching someone wrestle with a tiger, and the sounds she made confirmed the image. Still Elsa bust out laughing; never before had she a friend so utterly silly and fun and not her sister (She loved Anna, but Anna was still a sister, a forced friend from the beginning). Anna would never swear in front of small children, nor be so bold and sarcastic as Camacazi was. To think that in a different world, perhaps Hiccup would be the father of her child.

But they would kill each other before they even got to sleeping together, so it was more of a wistful though on Helga's side. Camcazi gave a literal shudder everytime she imagined it.

And, she thought, had she arrived with Hiccup already been the one to make Camcazi pregnant, she could have lived with that. She wouldn't have felt anything, wouldn't have felt guilty, and would have probably still became friends with the Bog Burglar for it was clear that Hiccup had no intention to pursue Camacazi or vice-versa. But the idea of that happening now filled Elsa with a storm of protectiveness. Hiccup was hers. The idea of him with anyone else would simply not do.

"Breakfast?" Valka asked, and Elsa turned, her fingers playing with her loose strands of hair.

"I'm so nervous, I don't think I can eat." Elsa admitted.

"I can." Camacazi said, sitting down, "Give me two plates of your best stuff, ma'am." She said, and Valka sighed. She set down her wooden spoon.

"Elsa, would you go and get Ophelia? She was supposed to be up, by Odin it's past sun-high already!" She said, peering out the window.

"Of course." Ophelia said, going up to the loft to what used to be Hiccup's bedroom. She noticed since she'd first slept in here, he had evidently gone and gutted out what he needed, leaving only sparse furniture- the table, the bed, and the chair.

Ophelia was already up, staring out the window with Hubert on her shoulder.

"Ophelia, put Hubert on the floor. He's going to get your nice dress all dirty." Elsa said, picking up the little dragon. He spat a cloud of warm air; seeming to have a mini-panic attack the moment that Elsa took him off of her niece's shoulder. Ophelia absently reached down to pet his head and calm him down, but didn't turn.

She looked up finally, her deep brown eyes glimmering with sadness. "I remember mom talking with dad about your wedding, long time ago. She was so excited for it, before you had anyone." Ophelia said, "She wanted to be with you."

Elsa sighed, crouching down to be at Ophelia's level, "I wish she was here too. She would have taken everything over and made it perfect."

"Just like she said you made her wedding perfect." Ophelia said, giving a small smile.

"Her wedding was far from perfect," Elsa sighed with a roll of her eyes, sighing in the memory. Someone had gotten a little too drunk and knocked over the chocolate fountain that Elsa had set up, Sven had accidentally got a little too excited to be inside (per Anna's instance on Kristoff's behalf) and he'd torn the trail of her gown, and one of the servants had let the doves go way before they'd said their vows, and one of the doves had smashed into the stained glass, unable to find it's way to the open window. Hardly perfect.

"Mom says it was perfect." Ophelia said, shaking her head, "She told me a lot."

Elsa smiled; she was sure her sister had said it was perfect for her daughter's benefit, not because it actually was. Reguardless, she sighed.

"Come down and eat, dear. We're going to be leaving soon." Elsa said, and to urge her to come, grabbed Huburt. He still looked quite unsettled at being touched by anyone but Ophelia.

She dropped Huburt on a seat and Ophelia raced down after him, setting him on the counter.

"Ophelia, no dragons on the table." Valka said without turning away from the steaming pan.

"But Huburt is having a crisis!" Ophelia said.

"Oh?" Camacazi asked, staring at him, "I can't tell what way he's looking- left, or right?"

"He looks both ways." Ophelia said, gently petting him. He let out another pathetic little puff of air.

"He can survive on the floor." Valka said sternly and Ophelia slowly and meekly lowered him to her skirts, but Valka did not lower her glare until the dragon was on the floor. He curled his whole body around her chair.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Valka asked, looking one last time at Elsa.

"My stomach will hold until the dinner." She assured, for this was more brunch and already it felt as though she'd eaten a thousand cookies that were suring upward. She was nervous beyond understanding.

Too soon, or not soon enough, it was time to leave. Valka was brushing bits of dirt and food off Ophelia's dress and Camacazi was suddenly magically looking beautiful; hair under control, dressed, bags from her eyes gone.

They all left, leaving Elsa in the house. They said that Ragnar would be the one to walk her to the traditional site, for the person who gave her the sword to gift to Hiccup led her, and Valka didn't feel right havening anyone but the person who made it be the one. She would be glad for her new friend's support too. She had invited all the leaders- except Unn, she didn't care if he was upset- even those she wasn't in an alliance in. Wether they would attend or not was still to be seen, but she hoped that at least for today they could set their differnces aside and rejoice in a happy occasion.

In the time, Elsa walked slowly around the house. While she knew she'd be coming back here, she wanted to remember the way everything was, in this moment, when she was still unwed and still here. She wished she'd done that with the castle, but it was impossible to have known that this would have happened. Unthinkable, more like.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon there was a knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Ragnar dressed in sleek looking clothing, some reminiscint of another time. Like the suspenders she saw peeking out.

"Ragnar!" She teased, and he knew exactly what she was talking about, "Couldn't help it. Sometimes it's nice to have a little reassurance. You're not telling me that nothing you're wearing is from your time?" He asked slyly.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Well, if you must know, perhaps I am wearing the petticoat that I feel through wearing. It's just a bit cold you, you know?" She asked, smiling to raise the ruffles to show the white fabric. He was correct; small comforts.

"Shall we go? I believe there is a handsom, young chief waiting for you eagerly." He asked, offering her his arm.

"And the sword?" She asked. He patted a sheath at his waist.

"Perfect, like all of my creations." He assured. Elsa took him for his word. It was for sure fall, the leaves were falling at an alarming rate and a bitter chill blew in across the lake, but the sun was out and it seemed perhaps the world was going to grant her one more warm day.

"So, as a child did you ever imagine marrying a Viking?" Ragnar asked, looking out, giving a quiet chuckle.

"Did you ever imaging leading a tribe of them?" She replied.

"I dreamed of it. This is like a little girl becoming a princess, which I suppose you already were. Didn't need any fairy-godmothers there." He chuckled.

"No, I didn't. I thought I would stay Queen of my lands and then one day marry a duke or another prince or something." She admitted, shrugging, "I suppose that it all works out, though. I would have never married someone like Hiccup."

"And you love him?" He asked, looking at her.

"I…" Elsa paused, and Ragnar noticed her hesitation, so he changed the subject. But it wasn't hesitation. It was something else entirely.

"Unn isn't here, as far as we can see." He said, lowering his voice.

"He shouldn't be." Elsa sniffed, raising her chin.

"He might still try. We're all, the alliagnce, watching out for you. Even some of the others came, surprisingly."

"Really? Who?" Elsa asked, fairly sure that she could guess at least one, for Ragnar still didn't know (and wouldn't know) about her and Gnaw's talk.

"Well, Wolfen, who's not a bad guy, but I still understand why he's not with us in the league. And Hogsag I think I saw, but he may have left. Looked…itchy. Oh, and Gnaw and his wife. But I swear, it's like Hilde thinks this whole day is just begging to hear her opinion!" He said, rolling his eyes and coughing then raising his voice to a falsetto, "Do you see those flowers they choose? They're already wilting. Odin, I would castrate the guy who did that! Gnaw, do you see the sky? It's going to rain. I think it's a bad omen. I think we should leave. Ugg, I think they're serving pork. I'm going to barf. Don't they know that it makes pregnant woman feel sick? The nerve! They're doing it just to annoy me."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "Oh yes, if I was trying to piss anyone off, it would be her. I'm serious. Thank god she's miserable."

"Gnaw looks annoyed. I'm beginning to wonder if their marriage is really as good as she says it is."

"She's pregnant." Elsa shrugged.

"Yeah, and looks ready to burst." Ragnar shuddered, "I think she may be secretly hoping to go into labor during your wedding and steal your thunder." He said.

"Even she's not that smart." Elsa rolled her eyes.

Elsa knew they were getting close from the commotion that slowly grew louder. She began to see shapes of people milling and sitting, laughing and waiting. Her heart thud a thousand beats a minuet, and for a second she was tempted to turn and run. Ragnar saw her expression, and he gave her a reassring smile.

"No going back now, you'll be okay." He said.

Someone must have noticed their approach in the back for the crowd grew deadly silent, even before Elsa could see the front. When she turned the bend in the path, she found herself at the back of the seats and she paused at once. She was positive both her and Hiccup took a sharp intake of breath at the same time. Hiccup stood up by the front, leaning on the sword that would go to her.

And he was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen; damn the fact males weren't beautiful. Because he was. For once, he was not in all his usual black and red armor he wore usually, just in a simple long-sleeved shirt and pair of pants. And the smile he gave her was the most wonderful thing she'd seen since arriving here. And this assured her on.

Ragnar nodded to her, and she took a step. Together they walked up to the front, through everyone. Elsa was astounded at the turnout. It was as if the whole side of the world showed up! The back, or what she thought was the back, was not really the back for if you had a set, you were lucky. There were people who peered through the trees yards away! She heard Ophelia squeal in delight, and that, along with Hiccup's eyes that only looked at her, made her sure of what she was doing.

At the front near the platform adorned with flowers everywhere, Ragnar carefully handed her the sword. He bowed, and went to sit next to Asgar, who gave her thumbs up from three rows back.

Elsa ran her finger along the careful construction of the hilt, and Hiccup's ring that rested on it too. She came up to him. He smiled.

"Hey." He whispered, his words for her ears only, despite the fact that probably more than a thousand eyes looked on.

"For you." She said, her arms shaking as she held out the sword. Hiccup looked surprised; not to be receiving it, but surprised at the detail. The hilt was a dragon, an exaggerated Night Fury that curled around what looked like a glass colored orb. Lower down was the crest of Arendelle, per tradition, which was a fancy 'A' in a snowflake, newly designed since the previous crest for her city had been lackluster. On the ends of the handle, on one side had Hiccup's initials, and on the other held Elsa's.

"I wish yours was as cool." Hiccup said, and handed her the one he held, a sadder look leaking into his eyes, "My father's…" He said, but then a light replaced the sad, "For our first son."

The hope in his eyes said it all. Elsa, if not being watched, would have leapt at him and kissed him at that very moment. Carefully, they slipped their respective rings on. They were not as plain as Valka's had been, but shaped into little dragons. It seemed as though Dragons would become Hiccup's reign. He had started something incredible and so life-changing that Elsa couldn't have been prouder.

Elsa laid her hands on the hilt of his new sword, and he laid his hand over hers. She realized he was shaking and sweating as much as she was. They said the vows, Hiccup starting first. Elsa had an excellent memory, but she'd taken the time to learn Hiccup's more native and rural language, and tripped over the pronunciation more than once. She supposed that it held up to Frigga, though, and the townspeople for as soon as she finished a loud, deafening cheer rose above the crowd.

And out of the crowd- she was sure Camacazi started it- an off-beat 'kiss!' chant begun. She didn't even have time to think as Hiccup grabbed both of her arms, grabbing her close to him. She didn't hear the sword clatter to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him pick her up in his passion. She has literally now been swept off her feet by a man.

When they broke apart, lips bruised and cheeks red, the cheering was only louder, more raunchy. Hiccup seemed more put-together than she saw, and gave a smirk.

"Race ya." He said, and she was still trying to process his words. By the time she came to, he was already racing to the celebration building, and the crowd was laughing at her dumbstruck look.

"Damn you, Hiccup!" She called after him, pretty sure that world-shattering kiss had half-been to distract her. And it worked. She grabbed her skirts in one hand, her ancestral sword in another and tore after him. While she caught up a bit, she didn't catch him. Not by a long run. When she got there, he was casually and ever so evily leaning against the wood of the wall, as if he hadn't just run halfway across the town.

"Fancy seeing you here." He said.

"How can a one-legged guy run so fast?" Elsa heaved; catching her breath, to which Hiccup just broke into a smile.

"Years of practice. Trust me." He said, holding out his hand, "Now to lead you over the door and into your new life." By this point the whole crowd was pushing to watch. Elsa knew the superstistions- if she stumbled at all, it would be a sign that their marriage would stumble too.

She literally begged any god that was watching that ouf of all the unfortunate times that they chose for her to be clumsy, this was not one of them. The whole group held their breath as he stood with her at the door, and they both stepped up and into the house. Even though it was such a simple, quick task the anticipation was like a tsunami. And thank Odin, she chuckled, she didn't trip.

She saw marks on the wood, some deeper than others, reminding her that now it was Hiccup's turn to use the new sword and thrust into the support beam. The deeper the cut, the stronger their marriage would turn out to be. While Elsa was a firm believer that they the people, and not the curses or whatever, made things work or not, she hoped that Hiccup's sword at least broke the wood, a bit. When the sword went just as deep as most, she could tell she was not the only one surprised.

He turned, and was not offended at her look of shock. As he led her over to their seats of honor, and people came forward to examine the mark, he explained. "Years ago, the little me that first discovered Night Furies, wouldn't have been able to do that. Now? Well, Dragon taming and riding is not for weak muscled." He said, and rolled up a sleeve to show her his arm.

While it was skinnier, it was all muscle. His muscles weren't over the top, not like Snoutlout who was already flexing from where he saw, but it was still enough to impress her.

"I know, I look skinny." He said.

"That kiss." Elsa finally spoke, "You were trying to distract me from the race!" She accused playfully.

"Hey, worked, didn't it?" He asked, "Could you imagine the shame if I lost the race?" He asked.

"Oh yes, poor you." Elsa rolled her eyes.

They watched the people who had been invited to the feast trickle in. The other towns people would have to be content with their own food, and they would no doubt take out their finest, for it's not everyday that the chief gets married. But they could not feed everyone who attended.

Valka was helping and Elder roll over a barrel. Ah, the honey ale. Two metal cups were set in front of the newly married couple, and Elsa knew that she was to serve Hiccup his ale.

Before she set it down, she paused, clearing her throat to speak. "I know that usually the wife would speak here, in your native tongue, and I apologize that I did not learn it. While I have been excused, I feel as though I should say something." She turned, as the words were usually for the husband, and Hiccup tilted his head in interest, so she continued, "Hiccup, when you first found me, and in those days after, the only thing I wanted was to go home. I came into this marriage for I twas the most reasoble choice, as a Queen has taught me to think. But even though I was a queen back home, I never fit. I never fit anywhere. But I do, I fit here. And I feel today as something in this world has been righted, as if our marriage dislodged a stone blocking the stream, so now the river of time and fate is flowing freely, as it is supposed to. I love Berk, I love it as much as my old home, and I promise to treat it like my children and my responsibility, and do things for the sake of her health. But more than that," She paused, shocked she was saying what she'd realized last night, but kept silent to everyone until now, for they were words that he should hear first, "I also love you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone else. I have not only found my home, where I'm meant to be, but believe me when I say I think I've also found my soul mate."

Elsa set the ale in front of him, and a poured a glass for herself. Then, without looking at him, they both took a drink and the crowd went wild. Now, they were officially married.

After, food was served and Hiccup and Elsa were left in their own world, as others talked with each other and laughed and got drunk, no longer quite as interested to watch their every move.

"You love me?" Hiccup asked, taking her hand and squeezing it, "Really?" He asked, leaning forward until his forehead was touching her own.

"Really." She said, squeezing back. He gave a smile.

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you, Hiccup." Elsa obliged, and Hiccup seemed to melt into her words.

"I am the luckiest guy on the face of the earth. I love you, Elsa Haddock." He said, and a chill went down Elsa's back. Elsa grinned, running her fingers along his knuckles. This love wasn't like the usual loves that was talked about in books; she didn't scribble 'Elsa Haddock' all over her notes and such, didn't tack on his last name to hers at every thought. Therefore it was a weird thing, to hear those two titles together, because just so short ago they had been so separate of ideas- a Snow Queen and a Viking, yet here they were, fused as one.

For as much as men always claim to do, in a marriage, it's really the women that shows the marks of every union. The women mergers their names. The woman merges their lives and creates something, something small and helpless but Odin he could one day seize oceans or lead the whole island to victory. He could build a ship or a skyscraper or travel to the ends of the earth. And in that moment, Elsa knew that whatever their children would do one day, it would be great things. How could they not, when they would have a father like Hiccup?

The newlyweds then thereafter continued into their quiet piece of perfection. Yet not was all perfection. Ragnar watched the whole hall with eyes of a hawk. He was adamant on making sure nothing in the world would ruin Elsa's happiness tonight, or Hiccup's for that matter. Someone like her, a person who came here through time and was willingly staying, was someone he related too, and he knew that if she could only ever be happy with this one thing, it could be enough to keep her from going insane. Being a leader of a tribe creating swords and other metals was enough for him, he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Granted, had he just been a regular old Viking, perhaps it would have been different. Didn't mean he didn't keep up to date on Omphaloses that appeared, learned to pick out those that were like him, as he was sure others did. Eventually, Elsa would be able to see it too. It was what happened when you were one of 'em. It was like knowing someone had an addiction or a disorder because you had it yourself. Soon enough, the signs were like a giant blinking sign.

From the corner of his eye, when the sky was now dark and the festivities were in full swing, Ragnar saw a nervous looking guard slip in around the people, heading straight for Hiccup and Elsa, who were so engrossed in their selves and the people around them, they didn't notice. And he wouldn't let them.

He got up, and Thuggery saw him rise, noting the guard. A silent motion passed between them; they had shared the same sentiments. Whatever it was, they could deal with the problems. Let Hiccup worry of them tomorrow, not tonight.

"Sir." Ragnar nodded, "Are you heading to tell the Chief something?" He asked. The guard's face was pale and he was sweating.

"That's nothing to tell you of." He scoffed, trying to back up, but found himself against the large chest of Thuggury.

"Why don't we go outside?" Thuggury asked, clapping him on the back, seemingly as if he was making a friendly gesture, but Ragnar saw the tension on the man's shoulder.

"I really-you're not even-Hic-," He began to rise his voice but Thuggury clasped his hand over the man's mouth. Hiccup looked up, but Ragnar sidestepped into the view and pretended to laugh with Thuggury for a second. Once Hiccup's attention was turned away, they slipped out without much notice through a back door.

"Seriously? You're going to bug Hiccup on his wedding night?" Ragnar asked once the door had closed behind him.

"It's very important!" The guard still looked very shaken.

"If it's a house burning, it can wait. So unless you're going to tell us that we're under an invasion right now…" The man suddenly became even shakier.

"Odin, you're joking." Thuggury took a sharp intake, he didn't have to look at Ragnar to know who. Unn…

"Why should I even tell you?" The guard suddenly snapped out, "You, as far as I know, are enemy tribes. Perhaps you're helping orchestrate it!" He growled.

"I think we would have killed you by now," Ragnar said, "You can trust us. Really. We have an agreement with Hiccup and Elsa. But please, repeat. Attack? Why are we just standing here?" He said, pulling out his sword from the sheath.

"Well, it's not exactly an invasion." The guard said, and Ragnar poked his sword into his stomach.

"Talk. So it's not an invasion but you find it urgent enough to disturb the happy couple?"

"A couple Outlaws came ashore. They said that they need to see Hiccup now, that he needs to give himself up, or else they're going to kill Ophelia. There's only five of them, I didn't see her, but-,"

Ragnar jumped back into the room and came out a moment later, eyes wide, "She's not there." He whispered, "Damn, damn, damnit." He cussed.

"Only five?" Thuggury said, taking out one of his multiple knives, "Me, you, and Tore…we can probably take them out. Between your weapons, my skill, and Tore's strategy."

"But if the girl dies!" The guard squawked.

"She won't." Thuggury said, "We'll tell Hiccup later. He would be…he wouldn't think clearly in such a high risk situation anyway, it's better he does not know yet. If they actually attacked, then this could start war, and we're on your side. It's better we know."

Ragnar watched the guard while Thuggury went inside and came in a moment later with Tore following, a dark expression on his face.

"I'm in." He said, nodding, and Ragnar handed him an extra weapon, "Lead us? C'mon." He said, and the guard glared at them, but when three chiefs were pointing sharp things at them, you didn't disobey.

He led the group of leaders down to the water's edge, far from the festivities, where it was relatively un-guarded. It was a difficult place for Dragons to land regardless, and the ocean on this side was often unpredictable and dangerous, therefore anyone who attacked from this side had a chance of being taken out by the rocks before they even got to the shore.

"They're in there." The guard said softly, pointing to a cave precariously close to some nasty waves, "They found her wandering around outside." He whispered, "One of them talked to me and gave me this." He said and handed them a piece of ribbon.

"Shit." Ragnar sighed, "Looks like what was in Ophelia's hair." He said and his heart sank. What if they were too late? Tore crept around, trying to gauge the situation the best they could. They were hardly into a discussion when a fifth person crept up to them.

"Are you going to save my friend?" A small child's voice asked. All four men jumped to find…Ophelia.

"Ophelia!" Ragnar gaped, "Aren't you supposed to be caught? In there?" He asked, dumbfounded. Tore turned to glare at the guard.

"They think it's Ophelia then." The man stuttered.

"How do we know it's not an ambush! And you're working with them?" Thuggury asked, a very valid question.

"They have my friend." Ophelia reminded them softly, worriedly, "Sigrid."

Ragnar narrowed his eyes, thinking back to the feast. Ophelia with her two friends had been wearing nearly identical ribbons in their hair, and now that he looked at it, the ribbon he held was a slightly darker shade of Ophelia's. They all also wore similar dresses, made by Valka. One of Ophelia's friends was dark haired and skinned all over, but there was a girl that looked almost like Ophelia. They were about the same age, and she had slightly curly hair that was golden and the same chubby face. He supposed, if someone had never formally seen Ophelia and only been told her description, it would have been easy to mistake them.

"Thank Odin it's not really Ophelia." Tore sighed, relaxing.

Ophelia frowned, "You're going to save Sigrid!" She demanded, a little loudly, and all four men shushed her.

"Yes." Ragnar said, holding her shoulders, "But you need to go back to the wedding, and trust us, okay? Don't tell Hiccup yet, let us get these bad guys, first, okay? I'll come and get you when Sigrid is okay, but she'll probably need to go home after that." He said.

Ophelia seemed upset about keeping quiet, but her bows creased. "Okay."

"Now go." Tore said. She looked at their swords, and scurried off.

"Okay." Thuggury said once she was out of sight, "Got a plan Tore?"

"Of course." Tore gave a lopsided grin, "It's been awhile since I smashed some heads." He quickly filled them in, "Are we good?"

"Let's do this."

Back at the wedding, Ophelia slipped into her seat, and she tried her best not to look upset. For as young as she was, she understood the graveness of the problem, but also that Hiccup and her aunt looked so happy that she didn't want to upset them. Besides, she trusted these men. They seemed really nice, and in her six-year-old mind she had no doubt that they would save Sigrid.

Camacazi had seen her slip in though, she'd been outside getting some air as the commotion was making her a bit woozy, but didn't think much of it. She'd been considering telling Elsa good-bye and making some crude comment to Hiccup and then heading home to treat her sickness when she heard a surprised noise.

"Camaczi?" Her heart skipped a couple beats, "You're here? You're Elsa's friend…I mean, of course."

"Jari." She swallowed hard, quite sure that she would never see him again. She took a step and her head swam. She hardly registered her step faltering until she felt Jari leading her over to a patch of grass where she could sit.

She collapsed, moaning in slight embarrassment and slight pain at her now pounding headache. She ran her hands up her face, wincing. When she looked up, Jari was crouching next to her with concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Peachy." She snorted with sarcasm, rubbing her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Besides saving pregnant chiefs?" He asked, cracking a small grin, and she did too for she had missed his casual humor, "Elsa sent me an invitation yesterday. Said the first one must have gotten lost via dragons since she had never heard my RSVP."

Camacazi narrowed her eyes, then threw her head back and laughed, "Elsa…" She shook her head.

"Huh?" Jari asked.

"Nothing." Camacazi smiled, and then faltered, "So…you've probably heard by now." She said. Jari sat, and stared at her stomach.

"Yep." He agreed with a longing sigh.

"I thought I'd be more excited." Camacazi admitted, "But I just feel sick and empty." She admitted with a curl of her lip.

"Well, we did become quite connected." Jari said, twirling some grass between his fingers, and at Camacazi's surprised look and blush that spread, he continued, "I think we both knew that you were pregnant for a while, but we continued what we did. It was enjoyable, but we also spent a whole lot of that time not doing that. Eating, laughing, what have you."

"I suppose so." Camacazi agreed, a claw squeezing hard on her heart, "And now?"

"Is it bad to hope it's a boy, so perhaps we get a second trial?" He asked.

"Is it wrong I hope so too?" She asked, and together they looked at each other, and then Jari laughed at their sudden awkwardness.

"We've seen each other naked, and now we're reduced to giggling and embarrassed looks?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't admit these things before." Camacazi said, and Jari gave a hum of agreement. Their admittance went unannounced, but neither needed to say it in words.

"You know." Jari said, "Things on Berk have really turned upside-down since Elsa arrived. Lots of new changes coming, I can feel it. Slowly, tradition is sailing away on a flaming ship." He said.

"Oh?" Camacazi asked, curious to where he was leading.

"Ten years from now, who knows where all our old rules will be. Do we want to be blindsided by the time it get to that point, where we then have to star all over again?"

"Are you suggesting…" Camacazi began softly.

"Something that a Bog chief has never done before? Yes. Let their children know both their parents. In secret if we have to." He said.

"Children. Plural." Camacazi said, and Jari shrugged.

"I'm optimistic on a change of tradition." He said, winking, "Now I'm going to kiss you. Because you know, screw tradition."

Camacazi snorted. "I think you already have." She winked, patting her stomach.

Hiccup and Elsa were blissfully unaware of all the commotion everywhere but in the house. Soon, Valka tapped Hiccup on his shoulder and told him they had stayed an appropriate amount of time and that he could leave with Elsa.

Hiccup had been looking forward to that moment all night.

They left with catcalls and dirty jokes being thrown in their direction, but everyone was assured that the party would still continue in full swing, hopefully to keep peeping toms from attempting to see in on their private night.

As Elsa left, she noted some key people not in the crowd to say goodbye. Jari and Camacazi for one, but she took that as an optimistic sign instead of just a coincidence. She was a little hurt Ragnar was nowhere to be seen, as his support in such a moment would have been nice, but she wasn't all too offended, not when Hiccup was holding her hand so gently and kissed her forehead lovingly.

When Elsa first came upon the house, she laughed. "A tree?" She asked, "How very Hiccup." She decided. There was a sort of enchantment, magic she hadn't felt since a small child in the fact that she'd be now living in a tree house. This made her feel giddy.

Hiccup watched her bemused and smiling face and took it as a good sign. He wasn't sure what she wanted to do, not that she was free from certain activities with him at the moment, so he was going to let her take the lead. There were candles lit in every window for her arrival so the house didn't seem dark and unfamiliar. He stepped into the first walkway, and closed the door.

"So Elsa, what do you wish do to tonight?" He asked, "Eat? Sleep? Tour?" He asked, trying to gauge her feelings. She seemed completely interested in the spiraling entranceway, the strong oak and the smell that reminded her of the woods back in Arendelle. She finally registered that Hiccup had asked her a question.

She pondered it for a moment. She almost laughed; all her fears of what this night was supposed to be had suddenly vanished. She saw Hiccup, so accepting of whatever she was up to, and took his hands in both of hers.

"Well, a tour, I suppose." She said, and Hiccup, thinking innocently at this point to be a gentleman nodded, until she continued, "And I think I'd like to start with our bedroom. But since we'll be sleeping and living there, I daresay it needs more than just a look around. It think the room, and the bed in general, needs a trail run."

The look on Hiccup's face; Elsa wished dearly she had a camera.

"Trail…run?" He repeated.

"Yes, maybe two or three. If I'm not satisfied or on the opposite, quite satisfied." She said. It seemed as if Hiccup's jaw was not connected to his face, it would have hit the floor. He was absolutely frozen.

"Well, aren't you going to show me? Give me that tour? I don't know this house?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Hiccup finally gasped, blinking out of his shock, then grinned, "Of course." Swifter than she could think he threw Elsa over his shoulders. She laughed, her laugher filling the house better than the seemingly million candles he'd lit. He went straight through the house to their master bedroom, but once the door shut, he set Elsa down, now being extra cautious. This was, on the list of everything he expected to happen, probably the last thing. On the lists of things he wanted to happen, it was undoubtedly number one. He wondered if a God, just for shits and giggles, somehow exchanged the two lists.

Well he hoped they were laughing for Hiccup had never felt more unprepared for anything in his life.

Elsa was very carefully running her fingers around the room, humming in approval for the most part. Finally, she sat on the bed, and undid her outer-cape, letting it fall on the floor.

"I love it, although this," She patted the bed, "Is my favorite."

"Elsa...Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, sitting next to her, "I just…I don't want you to…regret something." He said, "I don't want to force you."

"Hiccup, I wouldn't be dong this if I didn't want it." She said.

"But are you sure?" He asked, and Elsa shot him a funny look.

"Are you feeling ill? Do you not want me, for from what I've gathered, you're acting quite unlike the usual boy." She teased.

"Elsa!" He groaned, "Of course I want you." He mumbled, "But you just admitted you loved me…tonight. If you want to take things slow I'll-,"

"Hush." Elsa cut him off, "This is what I want." She assured, slowly taking over layer-by-layer, "I've loved you for a while now, I just, it's hard to admit it. It wasn't positive. But you, I want to be with. I want everything love has to offer, and we are married. We should be husband and wife in everyway." She said, leaning forward to kiss him. Hiccup, against every male hormone in his body, pulled back.

"We shouldn't do it," His breath hitched as Elsa kissed his neck, "Because of 'shoulds', Elsa. We can get there soon enough. I want you to, Odin…" he momentarily lost his train of thought, then shook himself out of his day-dream, "I want you to do it for the sole reason that you want to. So I'll ask you again, are you sure?"

Elsa gave a frustrated sigh, laying back against the pillows. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, if you do not get over her and ravish me right now, I swear on Thor's Hammer-,"

She didn't even have to finish her threat, for every willpower Hiccup ever had suddenly vanished. By morning, he was pretty sure neither complained about that.

At morning's light, hardly after the break of dawn, someone was already knocking on their door. They both groaned in the light, and Hiccup became strikingly aware of their…nakedness. He hardly had time to recollect on their adventures before the knocking became more urgent. Elsa lazily rolled over.

"What the?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I'll get it." Hiccup sighed, throwing on a pair of pants, "Probably my mother or I don't even know…" He sighed. He was surprised to see Ragnar, Tore, and Thuggury standing on his doorstep. At first he assumed they were here to poke jokes or something but then he noticed their grim expressions.

"We came as soon as it was a decent hour, but there's something you need to hear." Ragnar said.

"Well…would you like to come in?" He asked, because Thuggury was already pushing past, so he may as well offer an invitation. He popped back into the room to tell Elsa about their visitors, in case she liked walking around naked or something, and also said that they wished that she would join them. She shot Hiccup a sort of glare, but grudgingly got dressed at a quick pace. She pinned her hair back up into a braid, and went to meet with three chiefs.

"We apologize, but something happened last night…" Ragnar and quickly filled them in.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Hiccup said, standing and slamming his morning drink against the table, "When Ophelia was at risk, even if she actually wasn't?"

"We handled it. We wanted to give you your one night." Thuggury began but Hiccup stormed off. Elsa was upset, but she finally calmed Hiccup down. When they returned to the kitchen, the men were still there.

"We…erm…ascertained information from the Outlaws we captured." Tore said, side glancing Elsa, as if she didn't know he meant 'torture', "They swore they did it without Unn's knowledge, that it was a singular group effort, that no invasion is being planned." His voice dropped off, as if he was going to continue and say 'yet' but thought better.

"What now?" Elsa asked, "If they tell the truth, how can we be sure?"

"One of the men we captured is Unn's right hand man. If they were truly working without he knowledge, no one will come to get them. If someone does, I suppose that's going to be dealt with then." Ragnar shrugged.

"Then we just hope?" Elsa asked icily.

"We don't need or want a war." Tore sighed, "It's the only option we have. They wanted Hiccup, though. For what? We don't know."

"We'll leave you now." Thuggury said, nodding to them both, "I hope we'll be in contact soon."

"Be careful Hiccup." Ragnar said as he left, "Something's beginning to stir."

When the left, Hiccup gave a laugh. Elsa threw him a sharp look of confusion. He chuckled. 'Telling me to be careful. Like I haven't been my whole life." He rolled his eyes, "It's all part of being chief." He murmured.

He came over and hugged Elsa, "But I promise. He won't hurt you, my wife. Over my dead body." The hardness of his words scared Elsa; not the intensity, but the promise. She had a foreboding feeling that he may be more correct than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late. Again. But the longest chapter yet and it's well, the one everyone has been waiting for. There's always a chapter in a story where both the readers and the author are equally excited to see it go up, and this is one of those chapters for me. It's the idea that began this wholeeeeeeeee thing :)
> 
> I hope you all really enjoyed that. If you did, be sure to favorite and or comment :) If you're a person that this is literally the chapter you feel like you've waited your whole life for (ok jk, that's a little extreme) and you've never done either before, don't worry...I'm nice to people :)
> 
> Also, I'm considering doing a M-rated scene of their wedding night. Is anyone interested in seeing the lemony details?


	22. Chapter 22

A Week After Wedding

Unn took a long swig of the ale in front of him, frowning distastefully into the flight filtering into his chaotic and rancid abode. Flies buzzed all around, landing on deposits of half-eaten meat and other forms of disgusting decaying material, and the light streaming through a window was covered with a moth-infested cloak. Unn's half-glazed eye glanced around, and his fingers went to the molding plate near him, but found it empty. He took another couple drinks and soon realized that his ale was gone. He threw the glass against the wall.

"OLAV! Get yer ass in her, you incompetent little ass." He cried, but no one scurried in, especially not his right-hand man. What was a person without a second-hand to pour him drinks and discuss their next move with him? Unn scowled, 'OLAV!" He repeated louder, smashing a glass plate in anger.

"Chief." A man, still not Olav, came in, but Unn's anger subsided a moment.

"Garthar." He growled, and Garthar had to hold his breath in the stench of the room, coupled with the fumes wafting from Unn's body and mouth. He'd always known his leader to be not the cleanliest of guys, but ever since that little shit Hiccup of the Hooliagans had roughed up Unn, things had gone downhill.

"Garthar." He repeated, turning his whole body around, "Where is Olav?"

"Olav hasn't been seen for a week, chief, sir." Garthar coughed, making the mistake of sucking in deeply.

"Humph." Unn grumbled, picking some old meat from underneath his finger nails, "Likely got him killed." He said, "I require more ale. And food."

Garthar was about to leave when a faintly buzzing dim that had once been a minor irritation now grew louder and louder. Unn turned his head sharply toward the windows, as did Garthar. Garthar scowled; more riots. Unn seemed unconcerned.

"Where is my son?" He asked, turning back away and poking a pile of unidentified mush with his foot.

"He's with the maid, shall I call him in?" Garthar turned to leave already to fetch Unn's five-year-old son, Einar, but Unn waved a hand.

"No, let him. Perhaps he can get something from the wrench, eh?" Unn asked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. Garthar locked his jaw.

"He's five, I doubt it." Unn seemed a little surprise, but his son's age was not something he kept careful track of either way, so he brushed it aside.

"Never too young to start." He muttered. The riots seemed louder now. Drunkenly, Unn stumbled to the porch over-looking the main area where they seemed to be gathering. Garther followed hastily; worried his chief may fall over the edge. Unn, in times like this, may be difficult to follow, but he had to stay loyal. Unn was a god-figure; he was the true leader that had brought their once-laughed-at tribe to greatness. Now, no one questioned the savageness of the Lava Louts. They stood strong; the only tribe to refuse to accept dragons as pets. Garther touched his own vest made of a dragon-hide, which had kept him warm and safe on many an occasion. They were pests, like rats, that's what they were. Pfft, those other tribes thinking they could be domesticated. Or loved.

Idiots.

"They look hungry." Unn said, leaning forward.

"Yes, well." Garthar was quite sure that although there was no shortage of food for Unn, he was quite unaware of the droughts and the plague that had claimed the crops and killed the fish, "They have no food."

"So they come to me?" Unn sounded disgusted.

"You are our god-chosen leader." Garther reminded him. Unn scoffed.

"If they whine to me about food, they don't deserve to be here. Women and children, they can go and hunt, can they not? They have arms!" He cried.

"of course they do." Garthar agreed. The crowd was wild now, people were waving weapons around and approaching quickly.

Unn leaned over and cried to the guards; "Kill anyone that passes the house line!" He announced. This slowed them down a bit, but it seemed like they were on a mission anyway. Unn was sure he heard some people calling for his head which made him more enraged. Like good guards, they didn't even hesitate as they sliced through person. Unn sat back and watched. He was quite confident they would not overcome him.

"Kill them all?" Garhter asked, a little nervously.

"They deny I am the god-chosen chief. They think they could do better. They forget who holds the power." Unn said with a wave of his hand. Finally, a small group surrender, and Garther gave a relieved sigh.

"Garther?" Unn's voice snapped his newly decided second-hand-man out of his thoughts, "How long has it been since I entertained a whore?"

"Five days, sir." Garther, winced, recalling the bruises that spread across her body, the way she flinched at the sight of anyone.

"Too long." He declared, and looked down, "Ugg, miserable choosing. I suppose I can make do with the one on the left." He didn't hear Garther's intake of sharp breath.

"But, sir, she's…married." Garther sputtered, "You can't-,"

"I am chief." Unn's voice shut him up, "I can do whatever I please." He projected his voice down to the yard, "Guards, the red-headed one. Bring her to me." As soon as the guards laid their hands on her, she began to thrash terribly. Garther still tried to convince Unn otherwise, the man's insistence bugging him.

"Garther. I will have her. You dare not defy your chief from his pleasures, do you?" He asked, turning a sharp eye. Garther knew that defiance equaled death, so he swallowed his words.

"No, sir." He said lowly, staring at the ground. There was a slamming of a door and the girl was thrown into the room.

"Ah! Lovely." Unn said, lumbering into the main area. She shivered, and for a second, her eyes spun to Garther, pleading. He looked at the ground. She took an angry intake of breath, and turned to Unn.

"You lost." He said, pulling her up, his hands touching her all over. She shivered, but did not cry out.

"You will lose. We will not live like this." She said, shaking her chained hands at him.

"You already have though." He said.

"You kill us, but more will come." She insisted, a flame burning in her eyes, "No one wants a weak leader that gets easily beaten, nor one who disregards their town. You are disgusting." She spat in his face.

"Ohh, feisty." Unn laughed, slapping her, and turned to Garhter, "Would you like to watch? Olav loved-," He began, but Garther winced.

"If it's all the same, I would not." He said. Unn looked momentarily offended, but then recovered.

"Then get out. See if you can figure out what happened to Olav." He said.

Garhter held himself together just until he got outside the door. He didn't take a step further, but instead collapsed against the closed port and slid to the ground. He would force himself to hear his sister's cries. Because this is what it meant to believe in Unn.

Approximately Seven weeks later, two months after wedding.

"He'll come today." Olav said from behind the bars, "He'll come."

"Your instance is almost heart-breaking." Snoutlout scoffed, "It's been two months dude, no one's coming."

"I am a very important man to Unn! He's waiting to wage war. He will demolish you all!" Olav cried from the prison, and Snoutlout shook his head, shutting out the man's screaming to report back to Hiccup.

"Unlikely." He said, shaking his head, more to himself than 'Olav' or the rest of the crew. Clearly not as important as he thought he was, for there had been no sightings of a Lava Lout rescue party in two months. Pity, he knew that Hiccup and Elsa were hoping to use them as a bargaining chip, but as it seemed, no one cared.

So either, they didn't actually know or they didn't find them important enough to save. Knowing the Louts, Snoutlout had his money on the latter.

He returned to Elsa and Hiccup's new house to find the door unlocked. They hardly locked it; they entertained often. It was such a nice and relaxing sort of place. He came into the house to find Ophelia and Hiccup sitting at the kitchen table drawing. Both were deeply engrossed, their noses squished up as they thought and added details. Even though Ophelia wasn't Hiccup's own, since claiming her as his daughter, Snoutlout was sure that she became a little more like Hiccup everyday.

"Snoutlout!" He jolted up at the sound of his wife who sat drinking some tea while Elsa bounced his daughter on her leg.

"You're a natural with kids." Snoutlout said, coming to take his two-month old daughter from the woman's hands.

"Thank god, because it seems the whole town only wants me pregnant. It seems to be the only thing they can talk about!" Elsa laughed.

"They're putting bets on how many you'll have, it's a long standing bet of course, since they won't get their money until you die or something. It's more for fun." Snoutlout said. Elsa scoffed.

"And what's the current highest bet?"

"Thirteen children." Snoutlout recalled.

Elsa, in mid-chew, spat out her food. "Thirteen?" She gaped, looking startled, "Odin, do they forget I'm a Queen?"

"Chief's wife." Snoutlout corrected, "Technicalities, though, I suppose." He said when she shot him a hard glare.

"I think thirteen children sounds wonderful." Hiccup called from the next table. He shoot Elsa a cheeky wink, and Elsa's face turned red.

"Shut it, you. Go back to drawing unicorns or whatever."

"We're drawing fairies, Elsa!" Opehlia corrected her with a loud tone.

"Oh, sorry. Of course." Elsa giggled. She turned to Snoutlout, who they had promoted to Hiccup's right hand man. He, out of the other men on the island, had sadly been the best choice.

Fishlegs, while Hiccup considered him a good friend, was too forgetful and soft to be a second-hand leader. He lacked rational strategically know-how, for all his plans were so dramatic and ridiculous that Elsa wondered soon if he was expecting something much different than what he was proposing. Tuffnutt was trigger-happy, if Elsa had to think of him in the words she recalled from Arendelle. A little extreme. Always expecting the worse. And Eret, he would have been a perfect choice, for he was savvy and knowledgeable, but it was clear the village was not totally convinced on his loyalty. It was understandable.

Therefore, Snoutlout was the only choice. Yet in the two months since Hiccup had approached him, he had a major personality change. He'd really become a good leader. He was intimidating enough to stop any little brawls or disagreements, but still had a streak of compassion that cleared his head.

"How's town dealing with the snow?" She asked. Now that it was October, the snow had begun. While this seemed a little early to her, Hiccup assured her with a grumble it was right on time.

"Well, decently. You'll probably need to come through again melt the pathways. They were asking me today when you'd be down to do that." From the other side of the room Hiccup made a scoff.

It had been Elsa's choice not long after their marriage to reveal to her town about her ice-powers. They had taken it well; for they still prayed to many deities and all and had annual troll hunting contests (no one ever found one). Hiccup had been against it at first for the battle tactic. She'd replied that Unn already knew how to defeat her, and she wanted to be honest with her people.

He'd gotten over that, but now he had a whole other reason to be grumpy about it.

"Elsa is not their personal servant. We dealt with ice before, can't we deal with it now?" He grumbled.

"Well now people don't' have to worry about dragons burning their roofs on accident." Snoutlout pointed out. Hiccup muttered something inaudible.

"I'll be down today or tomorrow." Elsa said, shrugging, but Snoutlout saw that she already tired of having to remove ice everyday. It was a tedious task that was needed everyday.

"Oh! The prisoners." Snoutlout recalled suddenly, the reason for coming up to their house, other than his wife waiting there, "Same as yesterday. One still insists Unn is going to come at any moment to rescue him. I doubt it." All the adults laughed a bit but then Snoutlout trailed off, "But.."

"What?" Hiccup said, responding to the uncertainty in Snoutlout's tone, something quite unusual for him.

"Well, I've been thinking. I mean…why hasn't he come? Is he waiting for us to kill him, so he can attack saying we slaughtered his men? Does he really not know they're gone? Why hasn't he come, Odin knows he would once look for any reason to start something. But…he hasn't."

"That's true." Hiccup said, "We're waiting for him all this time with the trade offer, or trade-trade I guess, but he hasn't shown his face. We're not asking for much, just this one transport of volcanic material." He grumbled.

Since their wedding, Elsa had also taken steps to unite the tribes in a trade system. They had the beginnings of one, they traded certain things for prisoners or between friends at times of good wealth, but Elsa saw potential that some of the leaders didn't even know. She'd overseen the same type of thing with Arendelle before and other countries, so organizing it on a small scale was simple. Amazingly, after she'd sent out a message to all the leaders (even the ones she wasn't in alliance with) explaining her plan and pointing out what each tribe held, or asking if she could visit under peace to figure it out, they'd all responded. Except Unn. Which she wasn't surprised about.

She was surprised when he didn't respond to the note at the bottom that they had their men. That had been a month ago. And they knew a formal trade system was out of the question, so just some lava-created rocks and such would suffice.

"Perhaps a formal visit is in order." Snoutlout said.

Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks. "I'll go." Elsa said right away, "He does not scare me. You can stay back, Hiccup, and look after Berk."

"No way in Hell." Hiccup said, standing, "I'm coming with you if you're going to visit a Lava Lout." He turned to Snoutlout, "Think you can manage the village for a couple hours?" He asked.

Snoutlout looked momentarily surprised, and a little afraid, but then it vanished.

"Of course." He gave an arrogant smile, "I'm Snoutlout, I can handle it."

"Good." Hiccup said, "Don't tell people where we've gone. I know no one would approve of this, or not many."

"And the prisoners?" Snoutlout prompted.

"Leave them for now. Let's see if Unn is even open to anything." Elsa said and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Have fun you two. And may Odin guide you." He added on a somber tone. Elsa, while knew Unn to be a horrible person, did not think she would need such morose messages.

Even as they were going on a maybe dangerous trip to a rival tribe, Elsa felt free riding on Mercedes with Hiccup next to her. Their relationship had only gotten better with each passing day. She didn't know if she was yet pregnant, but she was positive no one was more excited at the idea than her husband. It was adorable.

He looked over and gave her a goofy smile. She laughed and gently butted Mercedes into his dragon. Toothless pumped back mostly by Hiccup's guiding. He rolled his eyes, as if to saw 'ew' and made a gagging noise in the back of his throat. It sounded like he was coughing up a whole animal or something.

"Aww, Toothless." Hiccup said, rubbing his dragon's hide, "Don't you love love?" He asked and Toothless shook his head.

Elsa smiled and reached out to rub Toothless too. He gave her a look through narrowed eyes.

The Lava Lout Island was the closest in proximity to Berk, so the trip took less than an hour. Long before they touched Elsa saw the volcano that rose high and seemed to sit on the ocean, and it wasn't until they began to land she saw land circling it.

As soon as they touched down, a feeling of unease settled over Elsa's arms. She shivered, but it wasn't because she was cold. Hiccup seemed just as unnerved, and the dragons tensed as if expecting something to jump out. There was a fait trail of smoke twirling into the sky in the distance, by where Hiccup claimed the town to be.

"C'mon." Hiccup said, taking the first step, "Let's find Unn."

The closer they got to town, the more Elsa's stomach churned. There was silence; no birds chirped, no trees rustled, no crickets. It was just deadly silent. Also, it looked like everything was destroyed. It began with a few felled trees and a lump that maybe was once a person being picked at by flies and a pack of scavengers that scampered away when Hiccup went to investigate.

They found more bodies, and they found more wreckage.

They both gasped and stopped in their tracks when they came up from under a tree that lay over them, leaves drooping sadly, that they stood on a small hill overlooking the town.

The smoke was the city; slowly dying out, for it seemed like everything had been set in flames. The houses were crumples of stone, and the bodies and weapon littered the ground like leaves. It seemed like nothing moved.

"Is anyone alive?" Elsa whispered, her throat constricting.

As they walked through the ruins, feeling as though they were walking trough a cemetery, Hiccup rubbed his arms uneasily.

"I know I hated these guys, but…" He carefully stepped over the body of a child, "This is just…" He closed his eyes, shaking, unable to form words. Elsa touched his shoulder.

"I know." She said, her foot treading over a torn doll, half buried in the ground. They reached the middle of the town, which lead to the most destroyed house of all. It seemed that guards and servants were in abundance here, all laying with eyes staring blankly at the sky and lips parted in surprise. Some of them were killed in extremely gruesome ways. A man was gutted, one was hung and stabbed and let to bleed out, one was impaled through a spike.

The stench of rotting corpses was overpowering, and Elsa covered her nose in disgust.

"Is it too much to hope that Unn died?" Hiccup asked, taking his sword out and carefully poking around the wreckage.

"Looks like everyone is dead anyway." Elsa reasoned, "I think they attacked; the townspeople perhaps. If they got Unn, I can't imagine that he had a nice and easy death." Her eyes traveled to where a nice-looking man in his dragon skin robes was, and scowled, "They'd want to put him on display for everyone to see."

Mercedes gave a growl from behind them. They spun to see a woman, no more than twenty, standing and holding a couple bowls and scraps of clothing in her arms. She looked between Hiccup and Elsa, and before either could say anything, threw her pots to the ground and took off out of the city.

"Wait!" Elsa cried, running after her, "Wait, please! We won't hurt you!"

The two dragons and humans took off after her, but found her surprisingly fast and lithe. Finally they saw her slip into a rock formation about a mile outside the town. Hiccup and Elsa followed, muddy and sweating, and found their noses at the tips of knives.

"Who are you?" A grimy and dirty looking man demanded, pushing Elsa and Hiccup back against the tiny crevice they came from.

"Hiccup, chief of the Hairy Hooligans, and my wife, Elsa." He said, and the men looked at each other, confused. After a long moment, one muttered.

"They're Unn's rivals. It's okay." Uncertainly, they let their weapons down.

"Thank you." Elsa muttered, rolling her eyes. After she said it, she paused. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lights and the gentle flicker of a couple torches shoved into the ground. There were perhaps a hundred people; mostly women and children, and a few scattered men. They were all gaunt-looking, dirty, tired, and still distrustful. A ripple of unease was passing around. They looked at the two leaders, and they looked at the people. Nowhere did Hiccup see Unn or anyone who dressed anything quite like the people he'd usually seen accompany Unn anywhere. Instead these people had rags on that scarcely covered wounds and burns.

"Who are you all?" He finally blurted, gaining a few glares.

"Lava Louts." A woman who seemed to hold an air of importance replied, "Surprised?"

"You're not wearing any dragon pelts? And where's Unn? Why do you look like this? What in Odin's name happened-," He realized he was blabbering when Elsa slapped a hand over his lips. He gave her an embarrassed, yet thankful, glance.

The woman just sighed, running her hands over her face. "Please, come in farther. I can safely assume you will not harm us?" She asked.

"Are you going to hurt us?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow, especially knowing the way Hiccup talked of this tribe. A humorous chuckle spread now, and the woman rolled her eyes.

"We are in no shape. If we were, that is not the way we are." She said sharply, offended. Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks and dropped any weapons they had.

"See?" Hiccup said, and the woman gave a grateful smile. It seemed, as she had not been as confident as she acted.

They followed her deeper into the cave where they reached a large and extremely hot cave somewhere near the volcano. Someone was cooking over a fire. People slept on anything that could be considered comfortable. Many were sitting with their feet in a strong-current river and washing wounds, wincing all the way. The people shuffled in after them and went back to whatever they had been doing before, but Elsa knew they were all keeping one eye on the intruders.

"What happened to the city?" Hiccup asked as they walked. The woman looked back.

"Civil war." She gave a grim frown, and led them to a man who was facing hunched in front of what looked like a gravestone. He looked the thinnest of them all, "Garther…Hiccup and Elsa have come to explore."

The man jerked up, eyes turning around. He was wearing a dragon pelt, and so Hiccup was instantly put on guard. He saw Hiccup tense and just sighed, almost forlorn, looking back at the grave.

"They want to know what happened." The woman prompted. His eyes were devoid of emotion, just empty and lost. He seemed to not hear her words, at first Hiccup thought, but in a moment he lowered his head.

"Sit." He said, and Elsa and Hiccup complied, "We cannot offer you anything to eat or drink like good hosts, but-,"

"There's no need." Elsa assured, "We're fine." The man gave her a tight smile.

"I doubt you'd remember me, but once I was in Unn's upper circle. I escorted Unn to the banquet meal for your engagement." Hiccup looked at him, but shook his head.

"I don't remember." He apologized.

"That's fine. Well, not really, in a way. That night is when it all started, or at least began to get bad. Unn was not the sanest of leaders, cruel and everything. But many follow him, for they consider him the last true Viking of these parts. Some even believed he was a god sent to restore the Viking ways. I did, once. Unn was arrogant and took many things, leaving the village with little. For a long time, they tolerated it. He was not that bad, but last year his mind began to spin out of control. Then, when you came and beat him up, he went off the deep end."

A twinge of pain hit Hiccup, for he didn't mean to start a civil war. Garther saw his lips pull downward and wave his hand.

"Oh, it wasn't you. He would have snapped one day. But he…became paranoid. He wanted everything and more of it, the things that were given to him by his power. He took more food, more land, and more women to his bedchambers. The villagers began to revolt. Most did not agree with Unn's ways, and few even still killed dragons for their pelts, but could not leave. The punishment for leaving the island was quite severe."

He pulled up his sleeve and Hiccup saw harsh burn marks that seemed to be pressed deep into his skin. "This was for a minor offence." He said, "So you can imagine the harsh ones…" His voice trailed off and both Hiccup and Elsa gave an involuntary shudder.

"Anyway, about seven weeks ago, a riot broke out and almost all the participants were killed. But not a woman named Stella. She, although married, was ordered to come to Unn's chambers. He usually stayed away from married woman, for that would have been an outrage much sooner. But that's not even the worst of it. He did something he'd never done- he killed her. During, after, does it matter? Unn was reaching…dangerous levels. And I snapped. Me, the third and then second hand to the chief. I helped the rebellion, I helped them overthrow him."

His shoulders suddenly hunched and he seemed to be drowning in sorrow. He gasped for breath and clawed at his hair, "Stella was my sister, hardly eighteen. I thought she'd at least be okay after, but dead…I couldn't…" He violently shook his head.

"Did it work?" Elsa asked softly, drawing him away. He looked up, dazed.

"The rebellion? Yes. But…it took its toll. Most of the village died, Unn's men and ours alike. They burned and killed all our food sources, poisoned our rivers with the dead so that we would be left to slowly starve. Our houses are destroyed, and we have nothing left. We survived by what was salvaged for these seven weeks, painfully, but…it's all gone now."

"And Unn? Was he…?" Hiccup chewed his lip hopefully.

"Dead? I wish," Garther scoffed, "No, and his side of the city- about a hundred men and women- took the boats and supplies they needed, burned the rest, and fled. Someone found a dragon and followed them for three days obscurely. I don't' think he's coming back, not for a long while."

"Huh…" Hiccup sat back on his haunches, "At least…he's not here."

"That is true." Garther said. He then turned back to what they assumed to be Stella's grave, and left the two. Elsa looked around at the hungry and worn faces. A pang of sympathy went out to them.

"Hiccup." She murmured in a low voice, "We can help them."

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"There's no life for them in a cave. We have open houses and a surplus of food and protection. We can offer them a second chance at life." Elsa pressed.

Hiccup looked around. "I don't know Elsa. They allowed Eret to stay, but even he's still not completely part of the Hooligans." He murmured, "They're Lava Louts!"

"Hiccup, we can't leave them here." Elsa said, "They have no food. They are a tribe in need. Do you want to be a leader that leaves a hundred people to starve, just because of bitterness?" She asked, her voice rising in anger.

"Elsa, you have to understand-,"

"You heard Garther. Most of these people didn't want to be Lava Louts. They wanted to leave, but couldn't. And the children. Should the children be punished for being born here?" She asked, "We are changing the world Hiccup, just in our little nook of the world. Don't let old rivalries make you do something stupid." She urged.

Hiccup pushed away her voice. In his father's time, noting like this would ever be allowed to happen. A Lava Lout? In their home, eating their food, working their jobs? Preposterous. But this wasn't his father's time, it was his. And Elsa was right; they had the food and the houses. And maybe they didn't have to stay here forever, maybe they'd want to move back when their crops grew back and rivers cleaned out? He knew why Elsa felt so strongly about this; once, what seemed like so long ago, she'd had nowhere to go either. And they'd let her stay.

And what a good thing they'd done by that.

He contemplated, running thought the pros and cons for a good five minuets, before finally he rose. He found the woman that had led them in stirring a pot of what looked like grass and dirt.

"Are you the leader of this group?"

"Leader is a strong term." She said, not looking away from her pot, "But I suppose."

"Elsa and I have an offer." He explained that they were welcome to join them on Berk, for the had food and medicine that could help them. They had houses too- and while it may be cramped with a few families in each house, it would be a warm place with a sense of normal restored. They would be free to stay there forever, once proving loyal, or it could be a go-between spot until they found a different island or their land re-grew. When he finished her eyes were wide.

"That's mighty generous." She admitted, and shook her head, looking at the ground, "And all my life I was told a Hairy Hooligan would sooner stab yeh in the back than offer yeh a hand." She chuckled. Hiccup smiled back.

"I was told the same about you lot." He said. The woman went over and talked to a few people. Hiccup watched the news spread like wildfire through the cave, people began to whisper and look at him and Elsa, eyes wide and voices indecipherable. Hiccup went to sit back down by Elsa, and she gave him a kiss.

"This is the right thing to do."

Nearly an hour later, the woman came back over.

"Fifteen of our group wish not to join, they instead will go and scout out to find other places to live, or look for Unn to get the justice he deserves. This is mostly the men. About eighty woman and children will come with you." She said, giving a weary sigh, "We would not normally accept defeat so easily but, we've been fighting a long time."

"Totally understand. Now if we-," Hiccup began, but she cut him off.

"And before anything else is said, there's someone who would like to see you." She said. Elsa and Hiccup exchanged confused looks but followed the woman into a small cavern with a cloth hanging over it. It was damp and small, and Hiccup was almost crawling on all hours to fit. Inside was a woman lying propped up on what seemed to be all the good bed materials with two small grimy boys.

"They're here, dear." The woman whispered, taking her hand and patting it. A violent cough ransacked her body. She finished, wiping away what looked like blood on the back of her hand. She looked at Hiccup, her expression flickering in the firelight.

"You look just like Stoick. I hear people say you look like your mum, but I can only see him in you." She said. Hiccup felt as if a thousand pounds of rocks had fallen onto his stomach.

"You knew my dad?" He wheezed.

"We were best friends as children. Then I was captured by the Lava Louts and held as a concubine. I think your father assumed me dead." She said simply.

"That might explain the hatred toward the tribe." Elsa muttered. The woman chuckled.

"It certainly didn't help." She agreed. She looked at the two children and beckoned them into the light, "Come here." She said gently. They crawled over to her, laying next to her, "These are my sons, Calder and Ull."

"Hi guys." Elsa said, smiling at them and waving. The younger one, a very young child, hid. The older one, and he looked about ten, frowned at them.

"Hairy Hooligans." He sniffed, although Elsa could not read his expression.

"It's uh…nice to meet you." Hiccup offered, although unsure of why he was being introduced to these children. Was she going to say they were his half-brothers or something?

The leader woman sensed Hiccup's confusion. "These children are the true heirs to the Lava Lout village, Unn's children." She said.

"You were Unn's concubine." Elsa deduced, although it was fairly obvious, and the woman winced, but nodded, "What do you mean true heirs? Unn has a son…" Elsa trailed off, knitting her eyebrows.

"Many knew of Unn's unfaithfulness to his wife, and few knew of hers." The woman said with a gleam to her eyes.

"So…Unn's son is not his real son? The woman that he killed?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. He does not know this though. He killed any other bastards he had so they could not claim the village of age. I hid these two, he doesn't know they exist." She said, fear seeping into her voice. She had another coughing fit, worse the first. Elsa looked away painfully. This woman was dying fast.

"Mom, stop coughing." The younger one said, "Please." He begged.

"Little one," The mother took his tiny hands in her own, pressing her forehead against his, "My time is up, there is nothing to be done. I am dying." She said it so bluntly, but the child just shook at her words, but didn't sob. It was clear they'd had a similar conversation before.

She looked up at Hiccup. "I hear you are taking in the refuges of the camp. Take my sons in, please. They need to be protected. They need to be with a chief." She said. It was Elsa's turn to seem uneasy, but in front of a dying mother, she kept quiet. She did sent Hiccup a frantic look though. He looked back, leaned in so only she could hear his whisper.

"I know it's not ideal. But…you pushed this, and she knew my dad. I feel like I should. We have the room, Elsa. They do need to be protected." He said. Elsa looked at the children, and saw their guarded faces. They looked so much older than they were, and it broke her heart, the way they clung to their mother. The least they could do was honor her wish. Just as she said; these children were innocent of the crimes of their tribe or father.

"Of course." Elsa agreed, speaking first, "We will care for them."

"Love them like your own, please." The woman said. Elsa took a deep breath. She would try, but she couldn't make any promises. Instead of saying so, she beckoned the youngest boy to her arms. His mother pushed him forward, giving him a nod of encouragement, and he came over to her, sucking his thumb.

"Are you Ull or Calder?" She asked. He only took his thumb out of his mouth to speak.

"Ull and I'm four." He said.

"Four, wow." She said, smiling gently, "You are a big boy now, aren't you?" She asked. He nodded, his eyes wide. Calder came uncertainly, looking back at his mother. She was sad, but she also had a bright new hope that was not present when they first came in. Elsa could not imagine being in this moment; giving up a child when you're still alive to strangers in hopes of a better life.

When they came out with the two boys, it seemed everyone was packed up. There wasn't much to take with them anyway. They decided that Elsa would stay behind to line people up and take names down while Hiccup, Mercedes, and Toothless flew back small groups. They would arrive with a dragon or two more.

As expect, the town did not take the news fantastically, but apparently relaxed when Hiccup explained the situation. Most just felt sorry, and although were uncomfortable, wouldn't say anything or bully them. The general feeling of the town was that they were glad their chief was compassionate, but all the same, they didn't really want them there, but knew better than to argue. A few of the people with the more tedious and difficult jobs took it as a good sign that they could be promoted to something better now that they were getting grunt workers.

By the end of the day, nearly everyone remained. Elsa sat with the woman and told Hiccup to leave Mercedes- they'd fly back together in a bit. The woman wanted to sit with the mother until she died, and asked Elsa, if she was comfortable, to poke around the ruins to find the pile the girl they'd first seen had dropped.

She found it easily; it held scraps of fabric, a tapestry piece, some jars and bowls, and a couple dolls and jewelry. She didn't know the mother of Calder and Ull well enough, and felt uncomfortable with watching her die, so opted to sit and watch the sunset with Mercedes.

She heard the flapping of wings. "It told you I'd come back on my own." She sighed in frustration to Hiccup, but turned to see…not Hiccup.

"Sorry, not Hiccup." Gnaw apologized, give a half-wave.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, jumping up, "Did you…know about this?" Gnaw's eyes trailed her finger pointing to the destruction of the city. A pained look washed over his expression.

"We knew a civil war broke out; but it has happened before. Unn was victorious. He hadn't written in awhile, but that's not unusual either. I didn't know this happened, and neither did Wolfen, Hobsag, or Sewyn. Odin…were there any survivors?" He asked.

Elsa nodded, explaining the situation they were addressing. He nodded and listened. When she was done, there was a pause, "If you didn't come here because of the war…why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"You, actually. Hiccup someone said I could find you here. I was surprised, but…well, here you are." He said. Elsa frowned.

"Oh?" She asked. Gnaw sighed, rolling on his feet for a long moment. He looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Elsa, I need your help. I have a huge favor." He murmured.

"Yes?" She asked. He went over to his dragon and took something wrapped in cloth out of a basket on the side. As he approached Elsa realized it wasn't a what it was a who. It was a baby.

"Gnaw, is that…yours?" She asked. Gnaw cradled the baby, and smiled softly.

"Yeah, she's…" He bit his lip hard, "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Can I hold her?" Elsa asked, and Gnaw let her. Elsa stared down at the little baby, whose eyes were open and wide, but she did not make a sound. She just bilked at Elsa.

"Elsa, I need you to take her." Gnaw murmured.

"What?" Elsa startled, looking up, "I'm not sure I-,"

"My wife was enraged. She thinks that having boys are all that matters. She would rather have no child now than a girl. Girls can't inherit tribes. She would have killed her, she already disowned her. I…I don't know who else to turn to. I said I'd take her and kill her but, Elsa, this is my daughter and I already love her." Gnaw's emotional side surprised Elsa, but she tried to understand.

"Why me?" She asked.

"She would know if I gave to someone in our tribe, she knows what her daughter looks like. The others now in the alliance with you, they have similar feelings regarding baby girls. The other tribe leaders don't trust me and I want to know she'll be well cared for. Please, if you only ever do one thing for me…do this." He begged.

Elsa sighed. She'd agreed to take in two children, what was one more? "The refuges will never know. I'll say that she was found and I chose to care for her, for a baby this young needs constant attention and a good environment." She said, and the baby seemed to thank her. Gnaw fell to his knees.

"Thank you, oh thank you." He cried. He wiped the tears on the back of his hand; "I will send you money every year to care for her. I will send her presents and try to see her as much as I can without raising suspicion. Then, when the time is right, I will come back for her. I promise." He said.

"I believe you." Elsa said, sensing the sincerity of his word. He came over and held his finger above the baby. Her fingers trapped his one pointer finger. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You won't remember this, but I'm your dad and I love you so much, okay? Please, if you remember anything, remember that." He murmured.

"What's her name?" Elsa asked. Gnaw was already retreating to his dragon. He paused, and laughed.

"I don't even know. She's hardly been here for a day. The name I wanted to name the boy was Riko…so I suppose that Rika will be just as good." He said, and then smiled, "Rika. Yes, that's right."

"Rika." Elsa said to the baby, "That's your name, eh?" She said. The baby kicked it's feet, as if agreeing. Gnaw was back on his dragon. He looked longingly at the child, and then kicked off.

His dragon had disappeared into the sky when the woman reappeared from the cave.

"I buried her. We're good to go now-woah." She stopped, spying the baby. Elsa turned and stood tall.

"She was a refuge baby, found and without a mother." She said sternly. The woman caught on that this was of course, a lie, but nodded.

"Of course. Lucky you found her." She said, an unspoken agreement made with that statement.

"Quite."

Hiccup was, understandably, surprised as all heck when Elsa arrived with the baby. He was confused on why she insisted on raising it, instead of handing it off to someone in the village that it was possibly related to. But as soon as Ophelia saw it, she took claim to it, and Hiccup knew there'd be hell if the baby was given to someone else now. He was pretty sure it was just because she Ophelia needed to even things out, now that two 'stinky boys' as she'd called them had taken a bedroom.

Hiccup knew there was no need to worry about lack of room; he'd build eight bedrooms. Elsa smacked his arm when he'd informed her. "We aren't having eight children!" She chided him. But now, it seemed as though those extra bedrooms were coming in handy.

They washed the boys and Hiccup found two white linen shirts for them to wear while they scrubbed out the stains and dirt in their original ones, although they weren't in the best condition anyway. Until they could acquire beds, the boys fell onto the couch and fell asleep with little complaints in a miraculous amount of time.

The baby Elsa put in their room, for, as she very well knew, it was a newborn. She had already gone and found a wet-nurse for the child, because it would need that a mother's milk for a while. They set the wet-nurse up in a bedroom near their own in case the baby cried.

She knew Hiccup silently questioned her choice to take on a baby when she was hopefully expecting her own soon, but just as Hiccup so strongly felt as though he needed to care for these children, Elsa felt the same with the baby.

He was sitting on the sky roof of their house, contemplating the choices made today. He knew if his father were alive, he wouldn't have hesitated to take those children, especially if their dying mother was such a close friend. He would have wanted to raise them the 'Hairy Hooligans' way instead of the way of the Lava Louts. While his attentions would have for sure been a different than Hiccup's, he still felt in his gut he'd done something right.

He heard Elsa come up to sit next to him. "Rika is asleep, finally." She murmured.

"I suppose that it's a miracle. Won't be getting much of that anymore." Hiccup said, his face twisting.

"Suppose not." Elsa agreed. They both sat with their legs dangling over the edge.

"So…we went from parents of one to parents of four. Great Odin," Hiccup shook his head at the thought. Elsa gave a confident shrug.

"Some people do it the normal way, dip their toes in and begin with a baby and then have more after that baby is grown. But we're chiefs, we can do better than that. We dive headfirst." She teased, linking her fingers with his. Hiccup sighed.

"Just promise me that we're not going to become an orphanage. No more take-in after this. Only our own."

Elsa kissed him on the cheek, "I couldn't agree more."

Hiccup, at those words, coughed meaningfully and looked back into the room on the top of their tree house that had a few blankets and pillows. "So…." He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elsa titled her head in confusion, and then looked back. When she caught on, she blushed hard. "Hiccup, you are the worst!" She cried, shaking her head and batting him on the arm.

"Yowch! But hey you remember what Camacazi said- constant trials!" He defended himself.

Elsa scoffed. "If I'm not pregnant already after all our 'constant trials' I'm probably never going to get pregnant." She said. Hiccup's leery grin faded to a genuine one.

"I love Ophelia, and I'm sure I learn to love these three, but Odin, Elsa…you have no idea how excited I am to be a father of my own child."

Once Elsa would have cringed at the idea of childbirth and children, long time ago. But now, as Hiccup took her hands in his own, a jolt of excitement tingled through her body.

"Me too."

For the first time, she really meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day late! Which is great considering I hit a all-writer's block this week, meaning I had no inspiration after last weekend to write anything. Whoot? No. It sucks because not only could I not write fanfiction, I have a paper due tomorrow which I wrote an hour ago. Blah.
> 
> In other amazing news, I finally broke through a plot-hole problem for an original novel I've been chewing on for about four years. Yep, you heart me. Four fucking years. Sigh...it's a long story about this original novel and everything. I actually finished it, a whole 300 page novel, back freshman year. Long story short, a fellow writer friend offered to read it, and little did I know that he liked me. We had a falling out, and he finished the story and I had hoped he would have been mature about it but he basically sent my a five-page long text message flame. I literally didn't write a damn thing for like six months after that. When I went back and re-read it, I noted that underneath all the hatred and anger toward me, a lot of the points he made, if had been portrayed nicely, were worth considering. And I guess I want to prove him wrong one day and publish it, but I had to admit that there were major flaws. And I promised I wouldn't' write another word until I figured those flaws out. Took me four years, but I finally did. There's my sob story but I feel really proud like I just kicked a personal demon down the stairs or something :D
> 
> In response to the M-rated scene. I guess I didn't type this below (whoops) but if I did write it it will for sure be a one-shot tied to this story, but not in this story, so if that's not your thing you don't have to read it or skip over a chapter. I think I might write it and post it around the middle of my one-moth break between part 1 and 2 to participate in NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Hiccup taking everyone in reminds me of Firestar from Warriors series (where my penname comes from like seven years ago aka a million years ago).


	23. Chapter 23

Chaos.

Elsa pressed her fingers hard to her temples and tried to imagine herself in a different, better place before this utter madness began. When did it start? What the catalyst for such a catastrophe and bedlam? How did she think that she would be okay going into this without any armor or weaponry?

Motherhood.

She shivered at the thought. Balancing four children at once, as she had come to realize in the two months since gaining three extras, was utter craziness. Hardly ten A.M and she and Hiccup already had a headache.

"Elsa! ELSAAAAA! Calder is holding Hubert by his tail and he won't give him back!"

"He likes it! Ophelia is over-reacting! Besides, she took my shoes and threw them out the window!" Calder called back up from the tree-house loft, and Ophelia continued to wail for her aunt and now adopted mother. Rika was sobbing loudly from her crib, unrelenting. And Ull was outside painting messy handprints from the soft red mud all along Toothless's black flank, where they dried and stood out in pretty pastels. Toothless was at the point where he was growling at the child, who did not understand his grows to be a small warning, and continued to slap his dirty fingers on the black scales.

"I'll take the older two, you take the younger two." Hiccup said.

"Deal." Elsa agreed wearily, and they both got up from the table. Elsa first made a beeline to save poor Toothless and scooped up the child in her arms, who angrily waved back at the dragon, getting the red mud all over Elsa's white dress.

"You need a bath, mister." Elsa gave a long sigh, running a finger through his clay-laden hair. He hissed and struggled in her arms. She firmly set him down on the front porch, "Don't move." She instructed firmly, and Ull gave a grumpy nod.

Elsa went inside to find Rika's face purple from her yowling, and she bounced the baby a bit, then set the two-month old over her shoulders. She patted Rika's back for a moment, feeling a tiny tremor run through the miniature body. This was right before Rika expelled the milk she had taken only a few hours ago down on Elsa's shirt and onto the floor. Cussing inaudibly, Elsa carried Rika to the kitchen to clean her face up, and glanced over to the porch to tell Ull she'd have his bath ready in a moment…to find him gone. Giving a long sigh, she looked up to the stairs, hoping that Hiccup would be done in a moment to help her.

Hiccup, after they had split their two ways, had started climbing up the stairs.

"I'm coming up you two!" He warned, and immediately, he heard scuffling from the room above. Strangely, it had come to be that he found himself the one the pair were more afraid of, instead of Elsa, who they usually went to in an attempt to avoid Hiccup's anger. Even hearing their 'father' come up the stairs sent the pair into frenzy.

When Hiccup arrived up the ladder, Calder was still holding Hubert by the tale but frantically trying to shove him back into Ophelia's arms. Ophelia, though, was swatting him away and halfway leaning over the edge, her fingers reaching for a single shoe still stuck in the tree branches, the second sitting in a pile of red mud at the bottom of the house.

As soon as Hiccup appeared, both shrunk and stopped their activities, looking at Hiccup with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Calder, give Ophelia her dragon back." Hiccup said sternly. Wordlessly, and never breaking eye contact with Hiccup, Calder dropped the dragon into Ophelia's lap. Hubert scuttled to lay himself in a ring around Ophelia's neck, and shivered, giving an anxious puff of breath. Hiccup was frankly surprise the nervous thing hadn't died of a heart attack yet.

"Now, Ophelia, what in Odin's name compelled you to throw Calder's shoes?" He asked.

Ophelia turned red in the face, and scowled. "He called Hubert a pest." She harrumphed.

"So you took his shoes and threw them out the window?" Hiccup asked, shaking his head, half from silent amusement, and half from confusion.

Ophelia didn't answer.

"Ophelia," Hiccup sighed, "This is now how we deal with anger issues." He scolded.

"He deserved it. Hubert is sensitive." She muttered.

"He bit me! And besides now I'm shoeless." Calder shot back, wiggling his exposed feet to make a point.

"Don't be so dramatic, Calder." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "We have this new amazing thing that we can do to clothing…it's called cleaning them. Freaky weird, eh?" Calder stayed silent, glaring at the ground.

"Now…I think for your punishments that you'll both have to help Elsa around the house today."

"But I was going to Sigrid's!" Ophelia complained, "Her mom was going to take us to the gardens on the Meadhead Island."

"Too bad. Should have thought of that before you threw his shoes out the window." Hiccup said, turning to climb back down the ladder, "Come on, you two." He said.

The pair grumbled and followed meekly. Elsa gave Hiccup a relieved sigh when he appeared.

"Elsa, this two are at your disposal all day." He said.

"Thank Odin. Calder, your brother ran off to who knows where. Please track him down? He's in desperate need of a bath." She said.

"Of course Elsa." Calder seemed to accept his punishment and took off out of the house. Ophelia, instead, stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her nose held high.

"And Ophelia? I'm going to have you clean up the mess that Rika made in the bedroom while I change her and bathe her." She said, but Ophelia stood firm.

"Ophelia." Hiccup growled, but Ophelia turned her back on the pair.

"I never got in trouble before you took Calder in." She muttered, "And my real mother never made me clean up after stupid babies, even though there weren't any." She said venomously. Elsa stumbled back a bit, and a shadow of hurt crossed her face. She knew that something like this was coming; the reminder that Anna was her mother and she couldn't compare, but hearing Ophelia's harsh words pulled an deep sadness over her heart.

Hiccup too, for a moment, didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how Anna was back six months ago, back in Arendelle. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and said, "Well, too bad she's not the one here now, is she? Until you're back with her, when either of us tell you to do something, you will do it."

Elsa seemed to snap out of her shock, and she took a step forward. "Hiccup's right." She said firmly, and took Hubert gently off Ophelia's neck. Ophelia spun around angrily, grabbing for her dragon, but Elsa towered over her, "You will get Hubert back at the end of the day, young lady."

"He's not just a toy, Elsa! He's my dragon!" She whined.

"Do you want to not get him back until tomorrow?" Hiccup asked casually, and she scrunched her nose.

"Fine!" She muttered.

She stormed into their bedroom, and Elsa put the collar around Hubert's neck and put him on the doorstep, tied, so he didn't fly back to Ophelia. She gave him a little bucket of food and water, and scratched his head.

"It's not you, Hubert. It's Ophelia." She assured the little dragon, who looked back into the house every couple seconds, waiting for Ophelia to arrive and put him on her shoulders.

Elsa had just drawn the bath for Rika when Calder and Ull stumbled back into the house. Ull was once again struggling out of Calder's grip, like he'd done with Elsa, but being brothers; Calder was not as gentle with him.

"Thank you. Do you mind keeping him put while I quick wash Rika off? She won't take more than a second." Elsa asked.

"Okay." Calder nodded. He glanced over as Ophelia appeared from the doorway, and called to her, "Ophelia. I'm sorry I harassed Hubert." He said. As far as Elsa could tell, his apology was sincere, without any prompting from someone else. Ophelia stared at him furiously.

"Well I'm not sorry I threw your shoes. They were stupid looking anyway."

"Ophelia!" Elsa warned. She shut her mouth, but still did not apologize. Hiccup sighed and looked out the window.

"Great Odin. I'm supposed to meet the council soon. You'll be okay here?" He asked.

"Of course." Elsa sent him a bit smile; "I have two wonderful helpers today, don't I?" Calder nodded somberly, while Ophelia hissed, "Oh, be sure to stop by Sigrid's house and tell her that Ophelia will not be joining her today." Ophelia made a dying sound from the back of the room.

"Of course dear."

Hiccup was off to discuss the problem with the prisoners still from the Lava Louts. Not the new tenets, which was a whole other problem, but the people who had lay siege his wedding day. Four months later, and he knew something had to be done.

The village people were mixed on their opinions. Most had begun to grown in the midst of Hiccup and Elsa, and found it wrong to kill them, believing there was a better way. Some demanded for their heads. Most surprisingly, the refugees demanded that the most, which tied a makeshift bond between some of the people and the new members, who not only wanted their heads, but their eyes, entrails, and hearts as well. He understood, though. These were the remaining men that raped and killed their family members. Some wanted them to lead the path to find Unn, and then kill the whole group to vanquish Unn from their lives once and for all.

Hiccup was extremely temped with that, of course, but nevertheless, this was not a choice merely up to him. Delicate matters so divided as such needed the help of the council.

He stopped by Sigird's house first.

"Can't stay long, but Ophelia regretfully will not be joining you today. She managed to get herself punished." He said.

"That's unfortunate." Sigirid's mother hummed, "I hope she learns her lesson though."

"I must be going, don't want to be late to meet the council." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that he should have shut up. Sigrid's mother's face turned dark and she puckered her lips like she'd been sucking on a lemon.

"You shouldn't have to consult with the council," She spat in disgust, "Their deaths should be the obvious choice." She said. He had, of course, forgotten that she was the foremost fighter for their execution-for it had been her daughter taken captive, albeit accidentally.

"Perhaps that's one opinion." Hiccup said carefully, not wanting to aggravate her more, "But there are other things to consider. Sanctity of a human life." He added.

"Sanctity?" She sputtered, "I think they lost that when they kidnapped a child! It was supposed to be your daughter, don't you forget!"

"I haven't." Hiccup said, "But I must not act rashly on this."

"Have you forgotten what they did to my beautiful Sigrid? I demand a punishment for that!"

In the time of which Sigrid had been captured, she'd come to acquire a long and scarring wound running up from her chin, over her lips, and nicking over her eye, which thankfully had not impaired her vision too badly. Had it been directly the wound from the now prisoner Lava Louts, yes, the choice would have been easy. But she had struggled and hurt herself on a sharp rock in the cove they held her. When he'd pointed this out to her mother before, she'd become enraged and pointed out that had she not been captured, it would have never happened. Sigirid didn't mind, in fact seemed ultimately proud of it. She had survived being captured by the Lava Louts and had a scar to show her bravery, like a Viking should be.

Delicate matters. He had been thinking about this for a while now, and was no closer to a solution than two months ago when he'd returned with the refugees that had swarmed the prisons, screaming obscenities and throwing dirt at them. It had taken all of the council and Snoutlout's help to divert them and keep them away.

He reached the council building, and found himself perfectly on time for once, as the last of the Elders were trickling in. No one said anything about his absentee wife, for it was still not quite normal for her to sit on in meetings. The elders that were female were somewhat revered for living that long, as any elder was, and Valka sat in solely for the fact that her husband would usually sit there, but he was, as it were, dead.

Mostly, Hiccup in this time, just needed to know what to do. Killing them was out of the question for him. But letting them go was too. Was he really prepared to keep them there until they died, always batting away angry people seeking their blood? Wasting food in the cold winter months on their stomachs? Nothing seemed like a good solution at this point. And, with Unn being gone, keeping them really didn't provide any sort of tactical or logical advantage, in fact, Thuggury had questioned a few days ago if keeping them was instead only hurting Hiccup's town. But he too had been dumbfounded when asked what he would do, admitted that he was glad he was not in Hiccup's shoes.

Snoutlout was also asked to sit in, as he was the one who kept the prisoner's guard and was the only one that was allowed to communicate with them outside of his chiefs. He was grateful for his friend his own age, for these council meetings always made him feel small.

The last one had been two months ago, after the refugees. No one had questioned his command that they could, if they pleased, stayed. It was nearing winter at that point, and now it was getting to the bad storms of winter, and there were certain plans for food that need to be planned out to feed the influx of people, and how long they would have to be here before they were not just refugees, and if they should be required to do any work on their island.

"Is anyone missing?" An elder called to begin the meeting, but it seemed every seat was filled, 'Then we may begin."

Hiccup should have reminded himself that meetings like this, of such fragile matters, were not concluded in the hour. No, he sighed in exhaustion, things like these took hours and meals and long times of bickering old people and the occasional comment from Snoutlout to rekindle the ever-persistent fire of a debate. A debate that he frankly didn't want to be in, he would have been almost more than pleased to hear their opinion and take that and roll, than sit through it. But he was a chief now, a true Viking with a wife and kids, and while he would have rather been out riding or something, he was tied here.

Politics suck.

He nearly feel asleep twice, only to be awakened by the screaming of someone trying to make a point. Snoutlout feel asleep three times, poked awake by Hiccup. One elder had to be removed because he nearly had a heart attack he was fighting so furiously. He was quite sure another older gentleman sitting next to him farted every hour, silent but deadly. His mother sent him encouraging looks from across the room, and she tried to get things to go in an orderly fashion as much as possible, which as she should have known, were near impossible.

Finally, as he was sure the moon was rising in the sky but couldn't have been sure because he had been inside so long (he counted the numbness of his limbs to be a good estimate for each passing hour) the crowd seemed to come to a majority conclusion. He found this to be good enough.

Most were in favor of exiling of these prisoners. Take them out in a boat days away, leave them on some sort of landmark, and expect them to go on theirselves. If they come back, they would be executed on the spot. Hiccup found this to be reasonable, but his whole body ached at the idea of having to take this journey to release these prisoners, for who else would be expected to do it? With that thought in mind, he stumbled outside to find the night, wanting nothing more than to curl up next to Elsa in bed.

His mother stopped him.

"You looked tired, dear." She murmured.

"I just sat through an eight-hour council meeting." Hiccup said, blinking away sleep.

"No, it's more than that. You've been tired a lot lately." She said softly.

"It's winter. Things are getting difficult and food is becoming harder to find, even with the trade routs. I'm their leader. I also have four children." He murmured, "I'm lucky if I sleep three hours a night. I can't even imagine how dad did it all these years with the constant fear of dragons and much more hostile neighbors!" He shuddered, for the first time feeling sympathy for his father and what he'd done.

"It's not healthy to be so stressed, Hiccup." His mother insisted.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked a little harshly, mostly for his sleep-deprived mind, "I'm going to have to take those prisoners far away and then come back and do everything again." He sighed, "I'm tired, mom. Sorry, I just need to get home and sleep."

His mother let him go, but when he glanced back, she was looking at him with a curious look on her face. Had he been more awake, he would have recognized it as the crafty plan making look she held the night she went to the council to have Elsa betrothed to her son.

When Hiccup wakes up, the next morning, it is far later than he ever sleeps. The curtains are draw, though, and he doesn't realize it's far into the morning until he throws them apart, and the blinding daylight nearly blinds him.

He finds Elsa sitting with his mother in the kitchen, talking quietly and drinking tea.

"Elsa, it's noon. Why did you wake me?" He muttered, yawning.

"You needed a good night's rest. Valka had the same idea. Snoutlout is watching Rika, and the other three kids are in town with Sigrid's mom. We thought you needed a day to relax."

"Oh." Hiccup said, drawing his eyebrows together, "Thanks."

"You need more than a day's rest, honey." Valka corrected, "Elsa was just telling me about a tradition in her old kingdom- Honeymoon you call it?" Hiccup gave Elsa a inquiring glance.

"Yes, the couple, usually right after marriage, take a week off to be with themselves. Even kings, Hiccup." She teased, already anticipating his protest.

"And I, I sit here thinking that sounds marvelous!" Valka said, "So I've already arranged it. You and Elsa will go and take the prisoners and drop them off. But…after that, no one can blame you if you take a while getting there or get lost on the way back…" She said, and waited for her meaning to sink in.

"Leave the village for a couple days, by choice? Mom, I c-," He began, but his mother waved her hand.

"You will gratefully accept and go have fun with your wife. After the messy business with the prisoners, of course." She added, "Look, I've already packed your bags!" She said gleefully.

Hiccup stared at her with a hinged jaw, shaking his head. "Mom, what the heck?" He grunted.

"I want a biological grandchild, Hiccup. A wee baby I can hold and pick out which features are yours, and which are Elsa's. And you're not accomplishing that when you come home grumpy and tired!" She said, and Hiccup's face turned bright red. He looked at Elsa, expecting her to be mortified, but instead found her grinning.

"You are refreshingly blunt, Valka." She said with a small shake of her head.

"So then it's settled. You'll leave tonight, after arranging everything that will need to be taken care of with me, Gobber, and Snoutlout. You will not come back for at least a week!" She declared.

"But mom, what if-,"

"No! No buts." Valka said, raising a finger, "Now, come, let's plan out what will need to be done when you're gone."

Hiccup grudgingly followed his mother, at first feeling upset that his wife and mother had so…attacked him like this, when they knew that it was the start of winter, and things would only get worse. But from the look on Elsa's face, all that just vanished. And he gave a gentle smile, and hey…maybe a couple days alone wouldn't be bad, he thought. It was true; since gaining three children, it had been a while since he'd properly ravished her.

Perhaps it was Elsa bewitching him, or maybe he genuinely did want to go, but as the day wore on, it seemed to stretch on more and more, keeping him from being with his wife- and five smelly, grumpy men until they could be let off somewhere.

As the sky grew dark, and the men chained onto Mercedes' back single file with their only means of escape by throwing themselves into the ocean and experiencing an untimely death, Elsa climbed on Toothless' back. He shivered with a second passenger.

"C'mon, Toothless!" Hiccup encouraged him, "it's only for a day or two. The faster we fly, the sooner she gets back on her own dragon."

"I'm sorry, Toothless." Elsa said, leaning down and rubbing his flank, "I know that this is a betrayal of your personal space to have someone other than Hiccup ride you, but I don't know if you want me with those guys." She said, jabbing a finger back. Toothless turned and gave her a one-eye raised glance, as if to say that yes, he indeed would like to see, for he thought it would be great fun.

"Well, I'm not denying that." Elsa agreed with a giggle, "But I don't think they'd like to be icicles so early into our journey. Give them a chance to be a jerk first, right?" She prompted. Toothless grunted, sighing, and accepted the fact that Elsa would be on his back when they flew.

Hiccup looked down at the three children watching them leave (Rika was in his mother's arms, but she just looked anywhere, batting at the snow and totally distanced from the going on), trying to gauge the expression on each of their faces.

Ophelia was still cross with the both of them from the previous day, and although he'd tried to talk to her civilly, she'd responded by spitting fire and acid in her words, leaving them on bad terms. He knew that they weren't the parents she wanted right now, nor the ones that she had ever really asked for, but perhaps with them gone she would realize that they were all she had, and they were trying their damn best to get her home, even though it will kill the pair to see her leave. Calder waved a little uncertainty.

"You be nice to Ophelia." Elsa called down, "And that goes the same way for you, young girl." Elsa warned from Toothless' back.

"Yes, ma'am." Calder muttered, shuffling his feet. Ophelia sighed.

"I'll try." She groaned, as if Elsa had just asked her to carry a boulder three times her weight to the top of the mountain. Elsa shot her a dark, disapproving look, but she was looking the other way. Ull just looked afraid.

"You'll come back?" He questioned.

"Of course." Hiccup said, "How could we not?"

But he understood. All the child had ever known was people laving or mistreating them. All he'd ever heard from his mother was being taken and the people that loved you, or said to have, not coming for you. If they had been straight up Lava Lout children, then their presence would have been difficult to bear, but because they were half Hooligan, half someone that apparently his father had been madly in love with, Hiccup couldn't deny them a house more than he could any other orphan.

Sometimes, though, he wondered if he'd still be here if their mother had not disappeared, and that caused him to be a little upset. It was stupid to think that way; Valka and his father were a match made in Valhalla. He had to believe that whatever the odds, they would have found each other, just like he and Elsa found each other. There could be no other explanation for their meeting, her from a thousand years in the future, than it was written in the stars.

With that final warming thought, he waved goodbye and the pair of dragons leap off into the sky.

For the first two days, Elsa and Hiccup focused on keeping the prisoners in check and alive. They seemed terrified of Elsa, though, so mostly just a look their way calmed them down. Far away from their arpeggio of islands, they dropped them off at a place that was incredibly cold, but seemed devoid of people. The men seemed smart enough to heed their warning to never come back, insisting that Hiccup had been a kind and generous chief.

Yes, in comparison to Unn, he surely was.

As Elsa climbed back onto Mercedes, two dragons and a woman gave a sigh of relief.

"Where to next, my beautiful queen?" He asked, admiring that even though he was dressed in warm furs that made him rather the shape of a circle, she just had one small layer on, preferring to let the biting cold lay upon her skin.

"I've…well, you'll think it's stupid." She began, but cut off after the first word.

"I could never think anything was stupid." He assured.

"I…I've been wanting to go to Arendelle. Well, what it will be since noting is there. I mean, maybe it's not even worth it. I can't imagine how much things will have changed in a thousand years, so it might just be a pointless journey."

"Let's go." Hiccup said at once, startling Elsa. She frowned.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" She questioned.

"I did." He said, drawing up Toothless' reigns into his hands, "But I saw we try. It's an adventure, farther than I've ever gone before. And who knows, perhaps you'll be surprised by how little it has." He said, and pulled Toothless into the sky, "You coming? I don't know the way."

Elsa laughed and got on Mercedes. "I hardly know either!" She admitted, "I don't even know where we would be a thousand years from now, what country this is."

"Well," Hiccup said, frowning, "You remember the place, right?"

"I could never forget."

"Then your heart will tell us." Elsa gave him a dubious look.

"My…heart?" She repeated.

"Yep. Just tell me what direction you want to go, don't let yourself feel doubts, and we'll find it. Your heart will lead you home."

Elsa was still staring at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

"That has to be the second dumbest idea I've ever heard." She scoffed, and then tilted her head, "This way." She quickly decided. When Hiccup shot her a curious look, she replied, "If it had been the dumbest, I wouldn't have agreed. But since it was not the stupidest things someone's ever approached me with, I suppose it can't turn out any worse than the dumbest."

"Oh?" Hiccup said, once they were on their merry way, "And what was the dumbest?"

"Anna attempting to marry a psychopath. Of course, we didn't know he was one then, but he was always a little…off. I just thought he was gay."

"You thought Hans was gay? And that's what you found to be off about him?"

"Well, it's not as if someone looks at a guy and goes, 'yep, he's a crazy murderer and usurper', so I went to the next thing that would cause this marriage to Anna be useless."

"So you're telling me you first looked at Unn and thought, 'hmm, he must just be confused and have lots of free time to lift things', right?" Hiccup teased.

"Well," Elsa said, rolling her eyes, "I stand corrected. When I first saw Unn, I did think he was probably a murderer, but I like to think that since Hans my senses and instincts have greatly improved."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "So, then what was your first thought of me, since you are so good at that?" He asked. Elsa opened her mouth to tell him exactly her first thoughts, but then frownded, finding no memories.

"Hm…Guess I wasn't really thinking much of anything, other than I was alive. Guess I didn't think at the time my first impression of you would be important enough." She shrugged sheepishly.

Hiccup made a gagging noise, and glared at Elsa in faux offences, "You don't remember your first thoughts of me? Your future husband? The chief of dragons and magic?" He said dramatically. Elsa pretended to think.

"Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell. C'mon, what were your first thoughts when you saw me? Betcha you don't remember it either!" She said.

But he did remember, clear as day. Instead of this, he gulped, "Guess your right, I don't."

"I know when you're lying, Hiccup." Elsa waggled a finger, "Hmm. You saw me, a damsel in distress or whatever, blood everywhere, I washed up in a mysterious cave, my blond hair was-," She stopped suddenly, and a ball of unease grew in her stomach.

"I don't remember, really." Hiccup continued to insist, but she shook her head.

"No…you thought I was Astrid…didn't you?" She guessed. Hiccup's silence was answer enough. She wasn't sure why the realization upset her so much, but it dampened their conversation, even when Hiccup tried to make her feel better.

"You were just a woman I saved. Astrid had been the only love I'd ever known, Elsa. But I would never look at you now and think of her. If anything, I would look at Astrid and think of you!" He said desperately. Elsa forced a smile.

"That's sweet." She said, but her words tasted bitter.

They continued in mostly silence after that, occasionally talking, but Elsa couldn't help but think about Astrid. At first it was all in anger, but slowly it subsided until she just felt pity. She had left, for a reason that she didn't now but she'd left without her dragon (Which Elsa now understood to be like a part of a person, just like her ice was), she had died, or she had gone trough an Omphalos. And all of those left her alone and without someone who she had, from what it sounded like, been very much in love with too.

And if she were to ever come back, she'd come back to find her town different and her boyfriend now married to another woman with children, just as if she'd been swept underneath the rug without a second thought. She wouldn't know that Hiccup had pined for her all that time, but what she would see then was Hiccup in love with someone else. Would he choose her over Elsa, if she returned, she had to wonder, if their marriage wasn't a concern?

When they stopped for the night, Hiccup makes a tee-pee out of sticks, and Toothless starts the fire. He catches them a rabbit, and Elsa eats it with a hunger he has begun to notice lately, so he catches them a fish for them each too. He's hardly hungry, too caught up that Elsa so easily guessed his thoughts of her, and offers her the rest of his fish absently.

Elsa, on the other side of the fire, watches her husband and his blank, searching face. She lets a little smile creep up her face. She wasn't sure, before, so she hasn't told anyone. Her period was always a little sporadic anyway, but now it's undeniable, and this will make him happy. She's been waiting for the right moment to tell him, and now- alone- is no better time.

"Hiccup?" She said, jolting him into the present.

"Hmm?" He replies, lifting his head. She beckons him to sit beside her with a crooked finger. Curiously, he follows until they sit shoulder to shoulder.

"Hiccup," She begins with a soft smile, "I have something to tell you." She says.

"Yeah?" He asks, still a little not fully there, his eyes searching far away. Knowing words aren't penetrating his trance, Elsa carefully takes his hand and puts it on her stomach.

At first, there's nothing. He doesn't realize his hand is on her stomach, until something…movies. This pulls his attention to her fully. He hadn't noticed Elsa was wearing looser clothes, with no belts, nor her eating habits had changed, but now he can feel a budge underneath her robes and it's kicking his hand. It's amazing things had gotten so complicated lately that he didn't even notice this!

His kiss is earth shattering.

"Odin, you're pregnant!" He gasps, pushing up her shirt, so that her stomach gleams on the firelight. It's not a large bump, but it's more than someone who only just ate, and the more he talks, the more he feels a force bumping back to him.

"It knows you're it's daddy." Elsa is smiling gleefully, and Hiccup's hands are all over her skin. He's kissing her stomach, talking to a child that has existed for a while now, but he didn't know about until now. He looks up with a sly smile.

"Guess mom didn't need to send us off to make children after all." He laughs. Elsa gives an innocent shrug.

"That shouldn't stop our fun." She says sliding down onto the fur pelt he's put down for the pair to sit on. She pulls him forcefully on top of her, and Hiccup runs his fingers through her blonde hair, freeing it from it's constraints. It fans out behind her like a halo.

"No," He agrees, leaning down to kiss her, his hands working to push her shirt all the way off, "It won't."

And neither think about Astrid anymore that night.

In the morning, Hiccup is so giddy that Toothless is disturbed by it. Which means that Hiccup is exceptionally happy, to have Toothless give him such concerned looks, eyes wide and head almost upside-down.

"Toothless, I'm gunna be a dad!" He cries, and Toothless gives him a confused look, "No, no. Like of a baby. My baby." He clarifies. Toothless suddenly understands, because he looks at Elsa who is climbing onto Mercedes, and in his dragon mind realizes that the female dragon has been unusually careful with her rider. Mercedes must have known before his human; how strange. But he also realizes that things are going to get a lot more…happy.

He sends his human an exhausted look.

When the pair loads up again, Hiccup is always looking to his side, now that he knows Elsa is with child. As if she suddenly became pregnant within that night, because she was riding just the same the pervious day, but now Hiccup is plagued with worse case scenarios.

Elsa tells him to stop worrying, because he's distracting himself. At least she, she points out, didn't almost run into a mountain. After that Hiccup forces himself to stop looking at her, because Elsa is a perfectly competent rider.

It's dark when Elsa calls them down. Following her heart had sounded really stupid, granted, but when she touches down at a place that pulled at her heartstrings, she knows without a doubt she has touched upon the wild and untamed forests that one day be Arendelle's land.

They find a cave to sleep in, and Elsa sleeps better than she ever has before. Maybe it's being home, for what it's worth, maybe it's because she is now a mother, or maybe it's because Hiccup has never seemed so relaxed falling asleep with her in his arms, but they slip into sleep with no problems. She can't wait to walk everywhere, if it's only a ghost of things to come.

In the morning, Elsa is sitting and braiding her hair when a random thought hits her, and she knows exactly what they're looking for that morning. It's a long shot, but it's something that Hiccup would love.

"Hey, morning." She greets as Hiccup blinks out into the cold winter forest. Toothless is extremely enjoying the new land with no dragons, and is stalking unsuspecting animals, and leaping in flurries of white. Mercedes is watching him with a look that Elsa identifies with. Boys…

"Arendelle, right." Hiccup says, for he was momentarily unsure of his location. The trees are different and the air is sharper. Elsa smirks.

"How would you like to see a troll? See if it's scared off by your big scary name."

Hiccup opens his mouth to answer, but then deflates. "Hey…" He realizes, "My name is plenty scary."

"We'll see if the trolls agree." Elsa shrugs casually. Then she pauses. She had only been there once, and she was a terrified child. Pushing away her fear, she unlocked the memories of hurting her sister she'd kept down, even after they'd made up. Until now. It was simply just memories she didn't need to relieve. But now, she recalled the way there, every footstep, and every shuffled foot across the snow. Resurfacing from memories, and gasping as if she'd been underwater, she locked them back away.

She knew how to get there now.

It still took the whole day, what with Toothless running off every minute to sick his tongue to a frozen lake or terrify a flock of turkeys harmlessly passing through. And Elsa took a wrong turn, twice, which Hiccup the great explorer wasn't going to let her forget. For only visiting here once, and having the landscape drastically different, Elsa found her mishaps to be quite small in the grand scheme of things.

She hoped Pabbie would be proud of her now, how in control she was and-

She shook her head. Grand Pabbie may not even exist yet.

The clearance, it seemed, had not changed at all, or would not change at all- if Elsa were now speaking accurately. The only thing that would change was the number of moss-covered rocks, because not very many were here. She hoped that they actually were trolls by this time, and she wasn't just talking to a bunch of stones. That would make her seem silly, wouldn't it? But she knew something was up, because as soon as they entered the clearing, Toothless and Mercedes went on edge, backs hunched like cats and eyes narrowed into thin slits. They weren't attacking, but they were defiantly defensive.

"Hello?" Elsa called carefully. Hiccup, not understanding the cause of stress for his dragons, pulled out his fire sword behind Elsa, but she made a motion to put it down. Frowning, he did so, "Hi, I'm Elsa. I know you're trolls you have, or will, help me when I was younger, or will be. It's terribly difficult to explain, but seeing you would make me feel much better."

At first, nothing. Hiccup gave Elsa a look behind her that translated to now believing she'd gone mad, staring and talking to a pile of rocks. Then, a pebble moved beneath his foot. He thought nothing of it, until another moved, and another. Then rocks were moving and they were all rolling inward.

Then he blinked, and they weren't rocks. They were…

"Trolls?" He gaped.

The 'troll's were muttering amongst themselves. Elsa searched; as if looking for someone, but from her crestfallen expression, there clearly wasn't the troll there she was looking for. She sucked in a deep breath.

"Hi," She greeted, bending down, "My name is Elsa, former Queen of Arendelle." She said.

"Were your cursed, hun?" A loud and large female troll questioned.

"Huh?" Elsa said, remembering Pabbie asking her parents the same question, but nevertheless it threw her off guard.

"Your power, dear. Wonder what you got- can you create flames? Raise the dead? Summon storms?" She asked. Elsa's power suddenly felt small in comparison.

"No, just this." She said, making it snow. The large troll scoffed.

"Not useful in this season, dear." She said sympathetically, "And are those…animals, are they your magic companions?"

"Well I suppose you could call them that." Hiccup cut in, glancing at the pair of dragons who were now pressed together, hissing at the trolls, "Although they don't seem to like you…"

"We've never seen 'em, they've never seen us. I don't think their ice will hurt us though, so we don't have to worry."

"Ice?" Hiccup echoed, scratching his head, "Oh-no, they're dragons and they, uh, breathe fire." A surprised ripple passed through the trolls. The lead one shot her head to look at the dragons, then back at Elsa.

"Then what," She asked pointedly, "Is a ice-manipulator like yourself travelin' with two fire-breathing things? Not a very harmonious magic companion, if you ask me!"

"Well, that's rather a long story." Elsa said, sighing. Hiccup watched as she went to the center and sat, her shoulders slumping, "I'm very lost and a long way from home." She admitted softly.

"Well, I'm not great at geography," One troll spoke up, "But we could probably help."

Elsa shook her head with a gentle smile, "I don't think you can, although I wish you could, for someone here is lost with me, and she really needs to get home."

Elsa launched into her tale of trouble, how she'd fallen through an Omphalos and been forced into a marriage (But don't worry, of course, she assured, she loved him desperately now) and everything that led her up to this moment. All the trolls were engaged, blinking as one. It creeped Hiccup out, a ton. This wasn't…wasn't all what he thought trolls would look like. He was glad they didn't exist where they lived, honestly.

"Yeah, don't know anything about Omphaloses..." The main one said, scrunching her face, "I'm sorry, dear."

"That's okay." Elsa said, although she looked a bit disappointed. Elsa paused a moment, "I was hoping to see a troll here that was very old. But I don't recognize him, even if he was a child. Even seeing you all, you have no idea how good it is to see you. It is something that connects my world now to the world I once lived in, that even a thousand years before, you are here."

"And we will be a thousand years from now." The main female troll assured, "What's the name of the one you were lookin' for?"

"I don't actually know his name." Elsa admitted, "We just called him Grand Pabbie. He was very magical and knowledgeable."

The lead troll looked apologetic for a second, and then a flash of realization passed over her face. She groaned, "You don't mean Pablo, do you?" She groaned, "He's magic, all right, but incredibly lazy. I don't think he's even awake yet- someone wake him." She groaned. A troll went over to a still dormant rock, which Elsa had thought was just a rock, and kicked it. Lo and behold, it shuddered, and a tiny troll unfurled. Although no older than a pre-teen, in the terms she indentified with- it was unmistakably him.

"Hey, Pablo, someone's looking for you." Pabbie- or Pablo- lazily yawned and looked up. When their eyes met, a deep frown appeared on his face.

"Oh," He said, "Yes, I know. Can you give us time to talk, alone?" He asked. It seemed that he already had guessed, or somehow knew before meeting her, why she was here. Hiccup, hearing his request, looked back at the dragons.

"Elsa?" He said, "I'm going to take Mercedes and Toothless somewhere else. They're really jumpy around here."

Elsa looked back and gave him an encouraging smile. "I'll meet you back at the camp." She assured him, and he, after a moment and a glare from Pablo the troll, left.

He didn't know what they talked about, but it wasn't even dark when she returned, and she didn't look upset, so he didn't want to pry too much. Elsa, though, was more than willing to talk.

"We discussed my future. Exactly what he has to tell my parents. Funny, if he had worded it differently, made my parents understand it wasn't other's fear but my own that would condemn me, none of my past would have been as horrible. He offered to change the words. But…I wouldn't have ever met you, I don't think. It was temping, but in the end, I'm stronger because of it." She said decisively.

"I think you did the right thing. It's dangerous to play with time."

"Oh?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "And what are we doing? A Queen and a Viking." She pointed out.

"Well, it's different for us." Hiccup said confidently, "We were meant to be. But any other kind of meddling is very bad."

Elsa went silent for a moment. "I have an idea." She announced suddenly.

"That's always interesting to hear." Hiccup said, setting down his sticks that tended the fire.

"You have your sketchbook?" She asked. He patted a square on his hip.

"When don't I?"

"I want to give Pabbie a packet of things. See if his magic can keep them nice until Anna is alone, to assure her we're still okay here. Draw her a picture of me and you and Ophelia so that a thousand years from this moment, six months after I vanish, Anna can read and hear I'm alright." She explained. Hiccup paused.

"It's worth a try." He agreed, pulling out his sketchbook, "Now…what did you want me to draw?"

The next day, Elsa and Hiccup spent to themselves in their little cave, exploring bit, but finding nothing exciting. They also spent some much-needed time as husband and wife. They meant to leave the next day, but they overslept, and by the time they awoke, they both decided that it was dangerous to leave late at night, and therefore they would stay another day.

The third day, thought, Hiccup and Elsa really couldn't stay longer without feeling guilty. On their way out, Mercedes dropped down into the troll clearing with Elsa clutching a package to her chest.

"Pabb-Pablo?" She called out, on the edge, hoping just the one little troll would answer. He did not disappoint her.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"A thousand years from now, after you tell my parents what we discussed, after Arendelle's summer comes back, and six months directly after Ophelia and I disappear, if this makes it that long, give this to Anna, will you?" Elsa asked nervously, "I hope it stays, or that you can make it stay…I just want to give a mother some reassurance her daughter isn't dead. I can only imagine the pain she's in." She said, touching her own stomach.

Pablo nodded, taking the paper stack from her. "Six months after you disappear." He repeated, "I got it." He said. He leaned forward, and touched her stomach, "And I want to bestow you a protection to you and your unborn-,"

"Wait! I want the gender to be a surprise." Elsa stopped him. He frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I can tell you right now that it's a-,"

"No." Elsa said, patting his head, "Some fates are better left to find out naturally." She assured.

"If you insist." Pablo grumbled, "Still, I promise, I won't forget." Elsa smiled and gave him a thumbs up from her dragon, and then, the future and former queen took off into the skies.

Pablo, who turned into Grand Pabbie, did not forget his promise. A thousand years in the future, six months after he had heard about the horrible disappearance of the crowned Queen and her niece, Pabbie went into his little bedrock space where he kept his precious things. Digging through a pile of dust, he pulled out a stack of paper he had magically preserved, only the slightest tingeing of age upon the edges.

Yes, it was time to give these to Queen Anna.

He'd been waiting quite a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I KNOW THIS IS A WEEK LATE I"M A TERRIBLE PERSON. I got hit with a writing bug, tho, not for this story but for a much needed update story. More about that below... I was also very surprised at how many people knew about Warriors. It's one of those fandoms that like float beneath the surface of everything...
> 
> Lots of stuff to digest in this chapter, eh?
> 
> ARE YOU ALL EXCITED THAT ELSA IS PREGNANT THO? CUZ I AM!
> 
> Anywho, the reason I took so long to update is because I got my inspiration back for a fic called 'The Green Games'. If you like Dramione, Harry Potter, or the Hunger Games i suggust you check it out and give it some love (I usually get about one review per chapter...sigh, sad when you love a fic you write so much). But yeah, to tell y'all how long it has been since I updated that one, I wrote these twenty-three chapters of Omphalos in between updating The Green Games. It was high time for an update, I think.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT: This is the end of Part 1. I am taking a one month hiatus so I can participate in NaNoWriMo. If you don't know what that is, it's basically you have a month to write a novel (50,000 words) You can't start before Nov 1 or write after Dec 1. It's a challenge, which is why it really requires my full attention, and I need to work out the storyline for the part two of this. Don't worry, it will still be on this fanfiction, otherwise I'd just make it a sequel, which it's not, but there is going to be a wait, and that's non-negotiable. It was just a convenient thing, because the next 'part' is such a large time jump that it would be awkward to have it right after this chapter. I'm sorry but I hope the awesomeness of this chapter can tie you over until Dec 1st :)
> 
> If it can't, and you're one of those people waiting for the smut, I will post in in the middle of the Omphalos drought- November 15th. Don't ask for it earlier, because this is the day it's coming. NOVEMBER 15TH!

"Kristoff."

Anna's voice carried over the throne room, past the guards, past the people waiting to have a meeting with the king and queen, past the wet-nurse holding their five-month old wailing son. IN all the craziness of court, Anna's voice was so simple and forceful that Kristoff looked up to see her.

She was holding a stack of papers in her fingers, and holding them so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. He went from lazily signing things to apt attention, abandoning his station to come to the throne where she sat.

It had been nearly six months since Elsa had vanished without a trace. After two months, Anna and Kristoff had become Queen Anna and King Kristoff, although it didn't sit well with everyone. They were not trained to be leaders, some said, and many had problems with Kristoff's background. Some even suggested that her cousin, Rapunzel take over this land as well as her own, since she was fit for a royal than Anna was. Rapunzel was appalled at the idea of stealing Arendelle from underneath her cousin's nose and promptly refused.

With no other alternative, they became king and queen. Most would admit they hadn't totally failed yet. But the yearn for Elsa back was still palpable. Anna, also believing that there had been more than most thought to her sister's disappearance, had finally sought out help in the last place she'd promised to go to- the trolls.

Kristoff had been dubious. He loved his family, but even they, he claimed, didn't have the power to find a missing person, especially if that missing person did not want to be found. But Pabbie had seemed oddly confident about it, and this had just excited Anna. Kristoff had had a very stern talking with his grandfather, making Anna excited for something that wouldn't happen! It was cruel to get her hopes up. Still, Pabbie was adamant he would hear or find them. There was something behind his trustful gaze, something Kristoff didn't altogether understand.

Since then, Anna had been making their trustworthy servant- Gerda- travel out each month to get a progress report. She was perhaps one of the only people that didn't think Anna was crazy for claiming to know trolls, but gladly went there. Today, clearly, she'd come back with something.

Their son, Dante, began to wail from the arms of the maid. Anna hardly looked over, quite unusual for her as she had become a protective mama bear from the very start, and this told Kristoff that something was either very wrong or very right. Yet from her tone, he couldn't have been able to decide.

When he approached, Anna looked up with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Bad news?" He guessed.

"I…I don't know." She admitted hoarsely, "Look at this." Anna said, handing him a yellow paper, which usually meant old age. Yet he nearly dropped the paper in shock, for the face of his daughter stared back up at him.

He was sure everyone could hear him audibly swallowing back his tears. "My god, Anna. Who drew this?" He demanded in a hushed tone, as not to draw attention to them, for the still had a full day in the main throne room. Being so new, people looked for any sign of weakness, even leaving for personal matters. Kristoff hated court more and more, but he was positive he would do everything in his power to become a good and worthy king.

"That's the thing. Elsa did, sort of." Anna said, running her fingers through her hair, and yanking at the end, "Look at all of these." She breathed. She handed Kristoff about eight more papers. All drawings, impeccable. Another one of Ophelia, but this time she had…a tiny dragon resting on her shoulder. Ophelia with a man he didn't know, but he seemed to have an air of leadership, even trough the page. Elsa, with her hair down (a very rare sight in deed) holding hands with the man previous to Ophelia. Two more dragons, one black and wide-eyed, and one slender and pale. They kept coming, all so real, but so…unbelievable.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kristoff gasped out, "What kind of person…playing with my emotions. My god…" He breathed, letting his voice trail off. He stared at the first picture of Ophelia, her smiling face. She'd lost a tooth since he'd last seen her, or so the picture depicted. Her hair was really curly, as if it hadn't been properly brushed in weeks. She looked gleeful, standing there with her hands behind her back, and he knew that stance well. She may have just committed a minor crime, and used her big puppy-dog eyes to get out of it.

"That's the thing. I can't…I don't…" Anna fished for words, "I…you need to read this." She said, handing Kristoff one last stack of papers. These, however, had not drawings but words. And the words were in the unmistakable penmanship of the missing queen. He went back to his own desk, holding the papers hard, so that he could fully focus on them, and would already be sitting, if the letter forced his knees to be weak.

Dear Anna (and Kristoff),

I hope this letter finds you at the time I told Pabbie it should. That time being about six months since I disappeared. There's so much to say, so much that I need to say, that I fear that this whole letter will be a jumbled mess. I apologize.

First, I suppose I should assure you of the thoughts you may have undoubtedly been thinking; I did not run away. Nor did I kidnap your daughter. At least, not intentionally. We have found ourselves in another land, far away, and farther than just a week's journey by ship. We have, as it has, defied logic.

I'll explain, but before I do, recall every impossible thing in our lives. Trolls that are rocks that talk. A real life-snowman. Your sister possessing powers of ice. You coming back from the dead via true love. So, please, when I explain this next part, keep those in mind and believe me.

Remember that hole that Ophelia said she scraped her knee on and found dragon scales? I went out the next day to assess if this would be a danger to our forests, see if it needed to be filled. Ophelia, the sneaky little girl, managed to hop aboard a carriage and follow me as you both probably already know. A leaping deer knocked us accidently in. We perhaps should have hit the bottom, and sustained a couple broken bones. Instead, we have landed 1,000 years in the past.

How I have come to understand it is that there are portals. They are called Omphalos, and they are centers of the universe. But nothing is really the center, making everything the center. And they pop up without warning, and can take you anywhere, at any time. I've met people that claim to be from another 200 years ahead of Arendelle, or back when Roman and Greeks dominated this earth. I have come to know a great many people in the same unfortunate place I am.

Ophelia and I have found ourselves back in the times of Vikings, which apparently, had dragons (before they died out, I'd assume, seeing as we don't have them now). The chief of a Viking Clan found Ophelia and I, and they were generous to take us in, seeing as Arendelle doesn't even exist here yet. Ophelia did break her leg, but it has almost completely healed. Before I knew what time it was, I announced myself as a queen. And, being the time, I was betrothed to the chief that found me.

Crazy, I'm married. Thought you'd never see that day- I included a picture my husband drew of us at our wedding, along with others to assure you we're okay, just really far away. And even crazier, I'm pregnant. About four months so, now. And I love my husband. I love it here…but Ophelia needs to come home. We're trying to find an Omphalos that will bring her back to you, but as you can imagine, finding one in the right time and place is hard enough as finding just a portal itself. We have been unlucky. She doesn't belong here though, and misses you both terribly, which I realize is exactly the thing you probably don't want to hear.

I don't even know if this will find it's way to you- 1,000 years in the future. I have given it to Pablo (Pabbie as we know him) to safeguard it until it's been six months after I vanish. I know that this won't give you the peace of mind you were hoping to find, because it's really a lot to wrap one's mind around, I understand, but it at least will leave with a sort of closure to what happened to us.

One day, I really do hope Ophelia gets back. As for me…I'm not sure what will happen. Luckily I have an amazing sister and brother-in-law that I know will run Arendelle fairly and wonderfully. Hiccup, my husband (You're allowed to laugh at his name) has no one else. And what kind of person would I be to take my children away from a life they have always known? I'm not sure what will happen with me. I really don't know. I wish I could be more certain, but I'm not.

Not a day goes by that I don't want my sister back; to share my marriage with, to laugh with about being pregnant. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder if you delivered your child aright- is it a boy? A girl? Is it wonderful? Does it look like mom, or dad? I wish it was as simple as you being able to write back, but this is the only way I can see to communicate, this horrible one-way passage. Yet, it's the best we have.

I love you with all my heart and soul. Perhaps something that will bring you a little peace is that when you look into the night sky, know that the stars you see are the exact same stars I see here- some things are constant. The stars and our love for each other are two examples.

I had my husband draw pictures of Ophelia, himself, me, and our dragons (and I wish we still had them, they are the most delightful of companions, much like Kristoff is with Sven. Mine is named Mercedes, and she lost her ability to breathe fire, making her a perfect match for my ice and me. Although, according to Hiccup there was two dragons that did breathe ice! Incredible! Although one has died, and the other has vanished. Perhaps I was sent here to figure out where my powers came from.)

I have no way of knowing if this will work, but perhaps I will continue to do this in the future, so that every year without Ophelia is not without a light to lead her home.

I could say that I love you both a thousand times over and it would never be enough,

Your former queen,

Elsa.

When he finished, he looked up to see Anna watching him intently. She stood, walking over to him as casually as she could muster.

"Do you believe it?" She asked. It wasn't a shocked, happy, rhetorical question, but an honest to god inquiry. Kristoff let out a long breath, staring at the words on the page as if they were a different language, and he was waiting for a hidden 'gotcha' to pop out.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing his head "Is there a way we could be sure? What does your library have on Vikings?" He asked. Anna winced, shrugging.

"I didn't spent a whole ton of time reading," She admitted, "I wouldn't know. And it's vast. I would take a long time to find books on them. Maybe they wouldn't even talk about this Hiccup character." She said, biting her lip. Kristoff gave a long look at the paper.

He beckoned a man who had worked for Anna's father, and had been in the castle for a very long time.

"I have a task for you. We wish to know more about Vikings, Anna believes it would help her with some cultural aspects that we would like to bring back. Can you find any book in the library that we have on them?" He asked.

"Of course, sir!" The man said, bowing his head, "It's wonderful to see you two taking an interest in our history!" He said, "Anything else?"

"We believe we may have a lead on where Queen Elsa is. Anna and I must go immediately to see it through." Kristoff declared in a spur of the moment judgment.

"Both of you?" The man asked, furrowing his eyebrows, "Wouldn't it be best to send some guards? Or only one of you?"

"It's a very personal letter we received." Anna cut in, understanding where Kristoff was suggesting they go, "Best if we, the people addressed, go. Besides, I must go because she is my sister. And Kristoff is, erm, familiar with the territory. This is why we are the best options."

The man still seemed unsure, but he did not argue. Instead he dipped his head once again.

"If you insist." He murmured, "I will alert the carriages and tell the court of your leaving. How long will you be gone?"

"Oh, shouldn't be more than two or three hours." Kristoff assured. Within the hour, the pair were lacing up their winter gear, and loading into the carriage. They had Gerda come with them, and the usual driver that brought them out there.

"News of your sister?" She asked. Anna sighed, looking out the window.

"Something like that."

Kristoff watched her expressions in the carriage all the way to the Troll site. It switched between a look of half relief, to confusion, to anger…this was just his sister-in-law (and admittedly his daughter) and his emotions were bouncing all around his head, so he couldn't even imagine how Anna was feeling. He gnawed on his lip incessantly, unsure on how this whole thing was being processed in her head. She hadn't blown up yet, gotten loud, which was quite unlike her.

Ah of course, he spoke to soon. As soon as the carriage entered onto the soft grass- untouched by snow- and stopped, Anna threw the door open without an announcement and thundered into the green.

"Is this true?" She yelled, waving the papers, "Pabbie, get out here and tell me this is a cruel joke. A sick lie!" She screamed, and all at once her legs wiggled and fell out from under her. Kristoff was jumping out of the carriage with Gerda just as he saw his family roll up to Anna, who was collapsed and sobbing on the ground.

"Pabbie." He said, nodding at the grandfather troll, who stood at the front, "You gotta…we've…this is…" Kristoff was at a loss for words. Anna looked up, her whole body quaking.

"This is lies." She said, shoving the paper- the letter- to him, "Please, tell me it's a lie." She begged.

Pabbie sighed, and motioned for the other trolls to leave. "I wish it were. I have been waiting a thousand years to give you that." He admitted with a scowl.

Anna took a sharp intake of breath, and sort of just fell completely onto the grass, shaking her head. "Pabbie, if you were around then, you gotta know…about Ophelia." Kristoff said gently.

"If I did, I couldn't tell you." Pabbie said, "That is for time to reveal, not me."

"So, you do know?" Kristoff surmised.

"But I cannot tell you." Pabbie said, "And for that I am deeply sorry."

"Can't?" Anna repeated, lifting her head, "Or won't?" She demanded.

"Both." Pabbie said, "I wish I could be of more help, I understand this is a delicate reveal and-,"

"Delicate?" Anna repeated, her voice growing in shock and dismay, "Delicate? My baby is with fitly ugly Vikings years away from me! By this time, she'd be long dead. And you call this a 'delicate' reveal?" She said, standing, shouting.

"Anna…" Pabbie murmured, and Kristoff realized in that moment, that Pabbie wanted to tell them everything he knew about the future and the past in every bone of his body, yet, he was bound by the laws of nature and the well being of time and space to keep quiet. It was a secret he carried alone. Not even the trees could know.

"Anna, we've established it's real. What more can we do?" He asked, trying to calm his wife and stop her from kicking a troll, or something.

"I want Ophelia back." Anna mewed, grabbing his shoulders, "I find out she's alive, but not. I…I…just want to see her again. And Elsa." She said painfully, "I want to know everything will be okay." She added, looking at Pabbie.

He stayed stony silent, looking down. He saw Anna's eyes fill with tears again, and he leaned down and gently wiped them away.

"We know she is with someone who loves her, right?" he pressed, "We know she is being cared for." He continued, "And this is a thousand years in the future, Anna, perhaps we can do more than she can?" He said.

Anna sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve, "Like what?" She questioned, "What can we possibly do?"

"Putting up signs is a good place to start. If Elsa is right- and these people who turned up from Omphaloses are everywhere, someone is bound to recognize the name and tell us what they can. We will search for her, even if it takes lifetime." He promised.

Anna nodded. "Okay," She said in a small voice. She turned to get back into the carriage, but turned back and gathered the papers. Pabbie had almost retreated back into rock form, but she stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, "Pabbie, I'm sorry. I understand why you can't tell us. So I want to thank you, for this," She said, lifting the papers, "This is, undoubtedly, one of the better things I could have hoped for. Ophelia and Elsa and well, and even happy, wherever they are."

"Aye," Pabbie agreed, "At this time, I could not remember Queen Elsa being a brighter person than before. And her child was strong too."

"Do you know what it was?" Anna asked, "Her child?" Pabbie gave a child-like grin, and beckoned Anna down to his level. He whispered an answer in her ear, and Anna began to grin.

"Thank you, Pabbie. For everything." She said, laughing to herself. She wished she could have been, or be there, when Elsa had her first kid. She'd have her hands full, that was for sure. Ophelia in herself was already a mess, though she loved her dearly.

Much calmer, Anna got back into the carriage, watching out the window as they left the meadow. For a strange reason, Anna had the feeling this was not the only stack of letters he had waiting for them.

They put signs, posters, up all over their kingdom. 'LOOKING FOR OMPHALOS TO 950 AD. IF YOU KNOW OF ONE, OR KNOW HOW TO FIND ONE, COME TO THE PALACE AT ARENDELLE. MONEY PRIZE."

They figured that eventually, someone would show up. Rapunzel, after visiting and seeing one, offered to put them up in Cornoa as well. Anna was at first under the impression she would not believe them, but Rapunzel mussed her hair and gave her a smile.

"Hey, I used to have magical hair that glowed when I sang. This? Real as anything else." She assured.

She also understood two months later when her and Eugene were crowned King and Queen that only Kristoff attended, because it was a long journey there, and Anna didn't want to miss anyone who might have news.

When Kristoff returned, he knew there was much letter to attend to. He'd been gone nearly two weeks, and it took two people at a normal pace to sort through the letters that arrived at the palace. He and Anna had made a game of it, otherwise they would have kneeled over from boredom. About half the letters were not worth the time, a quarter something actually important, and the final quarter to hilarious not to read to someone else.

He came back and sat in the letter reading room, with piles of letters stacked all around him. Maids bustled in and out, bringing Anna food or caring for Dante. He greeted her with a kiss, assured her that the ceremony didn't beat theirs anyway and it was better to stay, and took a giant stack of letters.

Kristoff wasn't quite sure how Elsa had done this alone so many years.

A couple hours into the laborious task, Anna let out a small 'oh'. Kristoff looked up.

"Letter about the Omphalos?" He asked. Anna shook her head.

"No, a notice from the Southern Isles." She said, using a letter-opener to tear past the seal, "And to think I almost forgot about them. It feels like forever." She commented lightly, casually referring to the time a Prince from said country nearly killed her and her sister. Kristoff had to wonder if this was a time his wife was using extraordinary skills of anger management not to rip the letter to shreds.

"Well, what's it about? They've already paid their sorries long ago." Kristoff said, thinking of the many apology gifts sent their way and multiple people groveling to Elsa not to freeze the whole royal family for Han's childish actions.

Anna scanned the letter quick, and he saw her face flash between a smile and a frown. "Huh." She said, "After six years, Prince Hans was executed for his crimes. Been-,"

She had been right in the middle of making a statement when a loud crash exploded behind them. Kristoff and Anna turned to see a maid standing, a priceless family vase sitting in shards on the floor, and her shaking so bad that someone would imagine it to be minus degrees in the room.

"I'm sorry your majesties. I was cleaning and it just slipped and-," She began to hastily apologize, leaning down with difficulty, her fingers still trembling as she tried to retrieve the larger pieces.

"Accidents happen suppose," Kristoff gave a long and tired sigh, and turned to address the maid personally- as he knew all the work in the castle- but found himself looking at an unfamiliar face. She looked most likely to be late twenties or early thirties, and her face was beautiful enough to attract the likes of many people; regardless of whatever statue she'd been in previously. A light dotting of freckles against deep blue eyes and ginger hair pulled back, slightly dark than Han's shade, now that he was think of the man.

"Oh!" Anna said, smacking her forehead, "I forgot to tell you. Elizabeth- the really old maid, you remember her, right? Yeah, when you were gone, she fell and broke her hip. Immediately resigned, don't blame her. But we were short a maid and we had a banquet for some visiting diplomats, and since I figured we'd need a new maid eventually, I would just hold interviews myself. This is our new maid, Lykke."

"Anna." Kristoff gave a frustrated sigh, "We always hold our interviews together, dear." He said, wincing.

"I'm perfectly capable as queen, am I not?"

Kristoff decided to answer carefully. "Of course you are. I just think it's healthy to get a second opinion on someone." Truthfully, Anna was still woefully over-trusting and naive when it came to a lot- that he found adorable- but when hiring people like new help, Kristoff found himself in a superior position. He could look at a person, talk with them, and could decipher if they were a common criminal trying to get in to steal some precious jewels, a killer, or a government extremist, and therefore he liked to be there to personally decide.

"Name?" He asked, and the girl looked over to Anna nervously.

"You don't have to-,"

"Name?" Kristoff repeated, glancing her up and down. Usually, he felt himself to be a good judge from a first glance, but today, with her (and perhaps it was because she was already in her maid's uniform) he couldn't get a read on her.

"Lykke." The girl murmured softly, "Lykke Erikson."

"Where are you from?"

"I hail from a tiny village west of here. It's so small, I doubt you would know the name if I told it to you." She said, giving a small smile. Kristoff did not return the expression.

"Try me." He said, raising an eyebrow. The girl's eyes flashed for a moment, and Anna burst in.

"Kristoff!" She said, angrily spinning him around, "Would you stop interrogating the poor girl? Can't you trust my judgment?" She asked with a sharp tone to her voice. He realized he'd gone to far (although there was still something fishy about her) so he sighed.

"Of course. I apologize," He said, nodding to her, "You're right, dear. I trust you." Anna relaxed.

"Thank you." She said. Lykke scurried away to find something to clean up the mess, and Kristoff watched her go. Well, if she was hiding anything, he was going to find them.

Yet, two months later, there was still nothing. He'd asked everyone he trusted about the opinions of the new maid, but everyone commented that she had lovely disposition, took orders well, and was a quick learner. Also, there were no changes from one story to the next about her pervious whereabouts, meaning that either she was very good at keeping her facts straight or she wasn't lying at all.

Other things took Kristoff's attention, and after awhile, he forgot all about thinking Lykke of anything suspicious. She was, he hated to admit grudgingly, one of the best maids he'd encountered here.

It was also in those two months later, just when they were beginning to think Elsa was pulling their leg and they were advertising just a silly-made up thing, they finally got somewhere. When they heard there was a trio of people here to see them about their flyer, they were instantly unsure. It wasn't the first time someone had stopped in. About half were just people looking for money, with no real idea what the word even meant, spewing just made-up things in hopes of getting something right. The other half were people whose knowledge of it was purely theoretical, and although it assured Anna and Kristoff that it might be real, they had no proof and certainly no way to open or find one.

This is why Anna couldn't help but already feel deflated as she motioned for them to join them in the tea room, as it was just after noon and her daily snack. She didn't think she would bother calling Kristoff just yet, there wasn't any use pulling him away from his meeting if this was as disappointing as the rest.

It was two adults and one child that entered the sitting room. The men looked around the same age- perhaps thirty. One was clean-shaven, wearing expensive pressed clothing. His golden hair was perfectly slicked back, and he had the sort of deep blue eyes that probably made many women swoon. The other man seemed a little more…apart.

He had shaggy brown hair that was wildly untamed, almost down to his shoulders, his clothes were miss-matched, and his brown eyes darted around- whether he was taking everything in or simply paranoid, Anna couldn't tell.

The child, a young thing about the age of a toddler with beautiful chocolate skin, held the hand of the more presentable one.

Anna stood and curtsied. "Hello, my name is Queen Anna of Arendelle. Pleasure to meet you. You are here about the…flyer?" She said, trying to keep her voice steady, but she couldn't help a tingle of anticipation shiver up into her words.

"Yes! Quite the thing to be announcing everywhere, good thing you didn't explain what it is, or people would be having panic attacks!" The messier one said lightly, waving a finger. Anna forced a small smile.

"Come now, it's a great find we saw it at all!" The other one said sharply, and his companion shrugged, "Allow me to introduce us, I am Aldrich Sinclair, and this is my partner Cyril Pierce." He said. Anna noticed the briefcases in their fingers at this point, and smiled, wondering what their trade was.

"And who's this beauty?" Anna asked, coming to crouch at the level of the little girl, who gave a shy smile.

"This is our daughter, Osanna." It took a couple seconds for the sparks to fire in her brain, and Anna looked up.

"Oh partners. As in…" She put two of her fingers together, "Of course. I thought it was- nevermind. I mean your daughter is beautiful." Anna felt ultimately stupid. Although she felt as though she'd mostly outgrown her moments of rambling and awkward comments, she still sometimes stumbled and said something she regretted. These were those moments, "I mean, I have to say, I don't have anything against people who are- that are- you…" She really wanted someone in this moment to come and tape her mouth shut, for she felt herself digging her hole deeper as she went.

"It's fine." Cyril said, "Gay. You can say it. We are more forward than most."

"That's true!" Anna said without thinking, and then sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead, "I'm sorry. Again. Sorry."

"We get it often." Aldrich said a little stiffly, and Anna pursed her lips.

"Can we sit?" She asked, trying to get off topic, "You came about the flyer."

"Yeah," Cyril said, sitting down, legs splayed completely casually, while Aldrich sat with his firmly pressed together. Anna had to marvel at their differences, wondering how such people attracted each other, "We are actually business partners too, and it's a double introduction." He said.

"Oh." Anna said, tilting her head.

"Are there bugs in here?" Aldrich asked suddenly.

"Bugs?" Anna repeated, "It's the middle of winter. Much to late for-,"

"No, listening devices." Aldrich said, rubbing his head. Anna gave him a weird look, "Cyril, check the room." Anna wondered what she was getting herself into- such the privacy, secrecy, and 'listening devices?' He poked around a couple things, and Anna restrained herself from flinching at each thing he shuffled around. After what seemed like forever, he came back.

"Clear."

"Right, good." Aldrich seemed much more relaxed at the news, "Anna, did you or someone you know come through an Omphalos?" He questioned.

"My sister." Anna answered right away, feeling better about these people than she had with anyone else, "She didn't 'come', and she went. Her and my daughter…they vanished about ten months ago." She took a moment to compose herself, she always got chocked up in moments like these, "I got this from her four months ago, though." She said, taking the folded paper from a bag she kept with her. She'd read the letter so many times she almost had it memorized.

As soon as she handed it to the pair of men, they both grasped it early, reading it through. When they finished, Aldrich looked at her. She could tell he knew something beneath his calculated gaze, but he simply asked- "Do you know if there's any truth to this?"

"Yes. We have these…trolls. Sounds crazy, I know, but so is that. Anyway, one is over a thousand years old and kept it for me. And we searched through books on Vikings here, and only one talked about them. Nothing more than a couple sentences- saying how Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III revolutionized a small island chain of Viking settlements, with the help of his wife, Elsa. I guess, we just never thought about it, reading it. Who would? But it's too coincidental. I mean, it's not a lot of proof but…supposedly he domesticated dragons, but the book didn't say anything about that." She said, scoffing a bit.

"Well, of course it wouldn't!" Cyril snapped, "They existed, I know they did!" He said, raising a finger in the air.

Anna gave a quiet cough. "I'm sorry, but you haven't really told me how you know about these or what your partnership is- the non…sexual one." She said, feeling the tips of her ears blush. Cyril and Aldrich gave each other a glance, and nodded.

"You seem genuine, but our things are very 'hush-hush'. We are part of an English organization that tracks Omphaloses and the people that go through them." Anna sat up straight.

"Wait, so you knew about my sister and daughter leaving through one?" She asked, eyes narrowing.

"Erm…" Aldrich rubbed the back of his neck, "Our practice isn't perfect. Gotta have the technology in all times to track people, so therefore it's easier to track people coming rather than going…" He said, to which Anna looked at him with a blank stare.

"What he means is that we really can only start tracking people that arrive about five-hundred years back. That's as far as we've cast our machines and found people to monitor them. And besides, even if we had the stuff back in Viking times, things often get…lost in translation, at least the farther back we go. Easier to communicate within these couple centuries."

"Ah." Anna said, "Well, this is better news than anything else, I suppose." She said, "So you could possibly track, Oh I don't know, when one opens up here?" She asked.

"That we can do. We don't always know where it goes, but we have about a 75% accuracy of finding portals when they open, and watching them to see who pops out, or falls in. Our business is very expansive, you see. We deal with making up deaths for those that vanished, as they usually will never return, and those that we can watch to make sure they don't muck up anything. Wouldn't want the Romans getting the know-how to create cell-phones before it's time, eh?"

"What's a cell-phone?" Anna asked, frowning.

"Cyril." Aldrich sighed, and turned to her, "2000 AD term." He said, patting her arm, "Nothing for you to worry about in your life-time."

"But if you don't want people messing up things, wouldn't you try to retrieve them from wherever they land?" Anna questioned.

"Its delicate." Aldrich began to say.

"It's kind of a guessing game." Cyril said over him, shrugging, "there are certain things that were meant to happen. Like…" He paused, thinking, "George Washington was a Omphalos victim. But, he was meant to be the first president of the United States. Could they have done without him, maybe? But we don't want a world where we have to debate that. It's more, sensitive things, like telling the future or predicting things that gets people in trouble. We have to monitor that too. If we're back in the Dark Ages and we hear that someone has a magic glass bulb that emits light, we have to stop it."

"Can you create an Omphalos?" Anna questioned.

Cyril and Aldrich shared a good laugh.

"Heavens no!" Aldrich said, "As far as we've had people vanish into the future- quite far- that is something that no one can accomplish. I suppose it alludes to the idea of some greater power out there for sure." He said, shrugging. Anna nodded.

"So…what now?" She asked.

"We were hoping that perhaps you would be as kind to let us set up a station here, in the castle. We try to reach out to as many leaders as possible- good to let them know what happens and, well, you have money. In exchange for this, we will do everything in our power to help you find a portal to around the time when your loved ones disappear, and even send an extraction team to bring them back."

"Yes, of course!" Anna stood in glee, "This is amazing! I must get my husband. You two get comfortable; we'll give you a whole wing if we have to! This will be resolved in no time!"

But Anna unfortunately was completely underestimating the sporadic nature of these portals. It was another seven months before anything worthwhile to their case popped up. Cyril and Aldrich became a part of the castle. They were a curious pair; Aldrich so formal and English, while Cyril was everything he wasn't. They found out during their time that Aldrich was requited because he was a portal jumper, although not a very impressive one. He'd fallen into a portal that only jumped two years into the past. Imagine his surprise when he woke up and went back to his house to see himself and a very confused 'wife' (she'd been a cover for him, best friend since birth) looking back at what looked like a clone! Cyril had been the one who had to clean up that mess, apparently. He had assured Anna and Kristoff that although most portals were years and years apart, he'd heard of a few that only covered a difference of a couple days. Those people were the most confused when they fell through those.

Kristoff greatly enjoyed their company, and their three-year-old adopted daughter was the sweetest thing Anna had seen. It didn't remind her of Ophelia, much, for Ophelia had always been much louder and more fire-ignited than Osanna.

In those seven months, it seemed as if an Omphalos popped up each month and a half. But that was even a rough estimate, and considering that the company's accuracy was only 3/4th, a portal could have appeared exactly to when they wanted to go and they wouldn't have known. What was even more unpredictable was the length these portals stayed open anyhow.

Aldrich and Cyril in the castle covered most of Europe, everything within a couple day's reach from them, although there was some overlap. Once, they got a call about a portal that connected New Orleans from the year 1980 and their own year, but apparently it was only open for two hours, so no one fell through.

There was also one that stayed open for three weeks that they supervised. It was located- quite unfortunately over a rather well-used water pathway. Cyril had giggled, and turned to Anna who accompanied him to see it (she couldn't see anything) and said 'Bermuda Triangle!' Anna didn't get it. She had watched in utter horror, though, as a ship had vanished right before her eyes! In those three weeks, approximately five ships disappeared, with over a thousand people. That was, by far as she was told, the worst and messiest clean up that they'd ever done. They had been fortunate enough to pop into the portal and see where it went on a rope- that was dangerous because a portal could close at any time. Aldrich came back unharmed, though.

"Egypt, 2570 BC. I have to admit that the locals did not seem to be taking the suddenly appearing ships well. I managed to convince an officer to our cause, he'll try to settle people and all."

"That's unfortunate." Cyril said, eating a cupcake from the castle, "Well, they always need more slaves to build pyramids." He decided with a shrug.

But in that time, they did not find one leading to Vikings. Anna didn't ask about it much; it only hurt her head.

Seven months after they'd set up their station, down at the tavern in the city, a piece of paper was taken from a board set up, revealing a long forgotten flyer for a peculiar word. A woman who had just been about to leave, seeing the word, and the year, tore the page off and startled the bartended by pounding on the wood so loud.

"Where's the castle this talks about." She demanded. The man jumped, a bit of his beer sloshing over the top.

"The castle at the top here, can't miss it." He said, but scratched his beard, "That's old, though, forgot to take that down. Not relevant much anymore." HE warned.

"It's relevant to me!" The woman said through gritted teeth, and the bartended raised his hands in a surrender fashion.

"Just warning, ya. Don't need to get so offended." He muttered and the woman snarled in his direction, and grabbed her things and left, slamming the door behind her.

"Wonder who has her underskirts in a twist?" A patron asked, scratching his head.

"She seemed real feral." Another said, "Don't think she'd be the kind to wear skirts. Did you see, it looked like skins she was wearing? Armor and skull designs too."

"Maybe she's an assassin." Someone giggled, "They'll be coming for you Kurt, if the queen or king is killed." He joked.

"Sod off!" The bartender said, "She looked like a bitch, yeah, but I doubt she'd be capable of much."

"I dunno. She looks like she's seen a lot…" The first guy said, but then the conversation was dropped.

The mystery woman stormed up to the castle, and fought her way through the guards, yelling and holding an axe. As soon as she said the word 'Omphalos' (and no one had ever been officially told to not let people in who had information about it anymore) they reluctantly let her in, but ran to get the king and Queen.

The woman found herself in a room with a lot of strange machines buzzing about, and picture frames set up all along the perimeter of the room. She wasn't too focused on any of it, until one in particular caught her eye. She grabbed the frame, staring at the paper and the unmistakable skill of the artist, and especially the portrait it was.

"It can't be…" She murmured, shaking her head. She knew the year was pretty coincidental, but what were the chances of this? Without a moment to loose, she smashed the picture frame on the ground extracting the paper, letting it run over her fingers. It was-,

"What are you doing?" An appalled female voice demanded from behind her. The woman turned to see the queen running in, staring at the broken glass and paper in her hands, "Give that back!" She demanded.

"No. You're going to tell me why you have a picture of my fiancée drawn by him sitting in this room?" She demanded harshly. The queen looked stunned for a moment.

"Your…fiancée?" She echoed, "I think you're quite mistaken," She said with a laugh that irritated the woman, "That is Hiccup, and that's my sister's husband." The words floated into one ear and out the other.

"What?" She said, stumbling back, "You're clearly wrong, lady. This guy is Hiccup, and I'm marrying him." She said. The queen looked her up and down.

"Aren't you a little…old…for him?" She asked, not in a mean way directly, but it still made the woman's blood boil.

"So I've probably aged more than he has, big whoop. He's waiting for me, like he said he always would, like I'm waiting to see him. But I would really like to know what gave you this crazy idea that this guy- Hiccup- would be married, especially to your so called 'sister'."

It was at this moment that Kristoff came into the room, Cyril and Aldrich at his heels. He looked at the scene. His wife standing in a defensive posture, hands clenched, staring at a woman who was holding one of their precious drawings, the frame smashed at her feet. The woman looked very dirty and gruff- probably thirty-maybe forty if he had to guess. She might have once had blonde hair, but now it was mixed with maybe mud, maybe just simply age. It was braided, like Elsa used to. She had furs and spikes, clothing that didn't much look like it was from any place here, apart from a totally undomesticated place no one knew about, meaning that she probably wasn't from around here.

"What is this? Who are you?" He demanded, marching up to her, and snatching the paper back. It tore in half, and Anna gave a shriek. He turned to yell at her, but found the woman up in his face, with an axe pointed at his chest. Immediately, Aldrich and Cyril both pulled out swords (their favorite, even with more modern weapons) and pointed it at her. She glanced around, seeing that she was outnumbered and lowered her weapon. She clenched the half of the paper tight, and took back the other half form his fists, stuffing it into a pocket of her own.

"My name is Astrid Hofferson, and you all have a lot of explaining to do." Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

"I think the same could be said for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNA KRISTOFF! ASTRID!
> 
> There you know, 2/3 of the things EVERYONE seems to be asking for. Hope I didn't disappoint.
> 
> Now...the 1/3 thing I didn't cover in this chapter coughSMUTcough. Seriously, everyone's insistence and caplockiness about is starting to scare me. I am concerned for all of you.
> 
> but first, A NOTE ON OPHELIA'S BEHAVIOR: A TON of people basically hate her, which fine, ya know, you're free to love and hate any character you want. But, I do want to include this information about her and the psychology of it here, in case you just need to look at it from a different perspective. So, personal story time.
> 
> I am the eldest of five; two biological siblings, two adopted siblings. And my mom read all the books she could find on adopting children, and although she scoffed at an idea at one point, a behavioral thing, we found it to be very true. When kids have a parent that died and another that gave them away and are put into another family (although all they want is to be adopted) usually in a whole totally different place and they have to learn a new language or culture and have all these new rules that they are just expected to follow, everything has changed. And they realize that they can do literally noting about it. So, the decide to take anything they do have control over and twist and and abuse it until they seem like little devils from hell. My siblings both would just refuse to speak after awhile; just went silent. It cost them dinners, going to fun stuff, or not getting in trouble, but they could control if they talked or not. They also would act out, abuse their response and emotions because once again, this was something that we- as the adoptive family- couldn't physically control. Some children go as far as to 'control' their bladder, meaning they refuse to tell people when they have to go to the bathroom or hold it in. Ophelia is in quite the same predicament- she has lost almost everything, and the one person that was in solitude with her in this strange new place is now happily married and pregnant. She can't go home. She can't see her parents. But she can control her speech and her actions and while childish, it's actually quite common.
> 
> Why are Calder and Ull not acting this way, since they've lost just as much, theoretically? Strangely, this behavior seems to be the most common in children adopted between the ages of five and eight, which both my siblings were. Calder and nine and naturally more adult, regardless of his age. Yet, had he been a couple years younger, you may have hated his responses too. Ull is three and too young to really comprehend what's happened. He may faintly grasp that his mother has died, but chances are, in a couple years down the road unless he's reminded, he won't remember them much at all, as if Elsa and Hiccup were always his parents.
> 
> Now this doesn't exactly excuse Ophelia, because trust me- at the times my siblings did this, I wanted to strangle them and both my parents were at the point of thinking if it- adopting them- had really been worth it they were so troublesome. But guess what, we got through it. Mostly because we would think about this behavior attitude and realize it won't last forever, and they are going through so much shit we don't even understand.
> 
> So that's a really long explanation to something that most of you probably won't read. But, I just want to remind everyone that while it's easy to look at a character and hate them for things, most of the time you aren't understanding something about them, or looking at them from the comfortable view you yourself might be holding in that moment. Phew.
> 
> Anywho, after all that, read, favorite, kudo, and comment XD


	25. Chapter 25

"So it is true! You do have a magical square box that can hold songs. Magnificent." Cyril said, examining the object- that he knew very well was an iPod in his fingers- pretending to be in awe.

The man, a pitiful soul that had dropped here from the year 2008, hadn't given them any trouble until he started going around, waving this thing in people's faces, claiming he could rebuild and replicate the 'magical' device.

"Did you think I lied?" The man said, examining the walls of the castle, "So will the queen see me? Do you think she'll endorse my plan?" he prompted, his eyes greedily following everything. Cyril didn't really feel about what he had to do; this guy was a rat.

"Of course, oops, I'm clumsy." He said, letting the device slip from his fingers.

"It's fine and hey! What are you doing?" The guy rushed forward as Cyril took his boot and stomped down hard.

"I told you, I'm clumsy." He said as he brought his foot back up and down countless times, as the guy watched in horror as the tiny device was destroyed beyond recognition.

"What the hell?" He exploded, "That was mine! I was going to make millions off that!" He cried.

"Really, who would buy it. And, remind me, your name wasn't Steve Jobs, was it?"

"No it's Darren and-,"

"Then you're really not in any position to be making money off it. Too bad, if you'd just kept it to yourself and not done something so utterly time changing, you could have kept it- your iPod displaying your unfortunate music tastes."

"My music tastes are great." Darren grumbled.

"Really? Nickleback? Jonas Brothers?" He prompted, and waved his hand, "You're free to go."

"Just like that? You're going to pay me back! That thing was at least worth 700 dollar with all the songs on there!"

"Oh, you're funny." Cyril gave a short, stunted laugh, "Guards?" He called and Darren was dragged away. Cyril was in the process of sweeping the ipod into a bag as proof that he'd taken care of the jumper, when Aldrich rushed in.

"We found another portal!" He said, sounding out of breath, "Dante and Osanna are watching it now." He said, pointing outside.

"Portal?" Anna popped her head in,

"You have impeccable hearing, my queen." Aldrich said, smiling.

"I was just walking by, but this is wonderful!" Just like every time, her eyes shone with hope. After ten years, Aldrich was surprised that the little flame never burned out, not ever, not once. She, at each time they heard of a portal, never lost the thought that it would lead her to her sister.

"Should I get Kristoff and Astrid?" She asked.

"No time. Who knows how long it's been open! Come, this might be the one!" He said gleefully, and Anna sent a quick note via a maid, grabbed her fall jacket, and rushed out the door with her friends.

At the site of the portal, the pair of children sat, throwing rocks into the vortex.

"Wonder if it's raining rocks on someone's head." Dante giggled, and Osanna smiled beneath her fingers.

"It's raining rocks!" She added, and they looked at each other, and then looked away to throw more rocks.

"Depending on where it is, they might think it's the end of the world or a god intervening somehow." Dante shrugged.

"Or it opens just onto a ground, and there will be a mysterious circle of rocks one this thing is gone." Osanna pointed out, "And the people will worship it."

"Wonder if that's how Stonehenge was created."

"Who the heck would be strong enough to throw rocks like that through a portal?" Osanna questioned, giving her playmate a questioning look.

"A really strong guy. Maybe giants or something." Dante shrugged, "It's possible."

"I think my dads would have brought that up sometime in these years." Osanna pointed out, "I think that's just as much a mystery to them as it is to us."

"What are you two doing?" A sharp voice came just as the pair were about to throw another rock. Osanna spun to see Aldrich standing there, running a hand down his face, their queen and Cyril in tow.

"Dante!" Anna scolded, "Those poor people!" Osanna watched as Dante's usual neutral and unemotional face slipped back on.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Osanna, please, what have we told you about terrorizing portals?" Cyril sighed, coming to stand beside his partner.

"Not to do it." She said, "It was just pebbles." Aldrich gave her a dark glare, and she instantly dropped her handful.

"So, no one came through?" Anna asked, her hope dying just a bit. Dante knew that she secretly hoped that every portal would bring her to her long lost first daughter, his sister, Ophelia. He'd never met the girl, but he felt like he knew her. Sometimes it annoyed him at his parent's seemingly obsessive nature, but then when he thought about it, it would suck to lose a family member. She'd been much younger than he was when her and his aunt had vanished.

On the other side, he was the eldest now, and he was groomed to be a king. He wasn't sure he wanted to give up this right everyone had told him about just because a girl that had lived most of her life stuck a thousand years in the past appeared again. He didn't think she'd be fit to run a kingdom.

Osanna seemed to read his expression instantly. She knew Dante to have grown up to be a quiet boy, much to the shock of both his loud and sometimes blunt parents. She was his best friend, and probably the only one that could derive expressions whenever his parents or her own were around, during these times which he seemed to shut down except for logic.

But she knew better than that. She knew that he was far to emotional around those adults, and especially Astrid, and it had become in his best interest to stay nonchalant.

"Do you see anyone here?" Dante replied evenly, and his mother sighed. Cyril got down on his knees and took out a couple electronics far to advanced for these years, and it was a best-kept secret.

"HQ, portal located at," He glanced at a device and read off a list of numbers, "Any communication on another end? The portal has been open exactly two hours, thirty-seven minutes, and twelve seconds." There was a muffled static voice on the other end, and Aldrich and Cyril exchanged looks, "Shall we investigate?"

"Please do." Osanna heard that loud and clear, and a hand of terror grabbed her chest. She hated when HQ told her daddy and papa such things. The portals could close around them at any second, and they'd be gone forever…just like the former queen. She didn't want to loose either of them!

"Flip a coin?" Cyril asked, getting out a rope and a heavy metal claw.

"No need. I'll go." Aldrich said, like he often did, and Cyril pouted.

"But I want to go too." He said.

"You two are children." Anna huffed, "Fighting over whose going to go on a dangerous suicide journey, as always." She said. Aldrich and Cyril looked at her in similar expressions.

"But it so fun!" Cyril cried, "And you got to go last time!" He said, poking Aldrich's chest.

"Affirmative. And it's because I am the superior gatherer, Cyril." He said, grabbing the rope, "Now if you-,"

"Nuh-uh." Cyril said, snatching it back, "My turn!"

"No, I shall go!"

"The portal will close while they bicker." Dante murmured, leaning close to Osanna's ear. She stifled a laugh. What neither man noticed was that Anna had sighed, taken off her long skirts to reveal a pair of pants underneath, and done up her hair. She'd also taken the rope and began to secure it. By the time the pair stopped fighting, they watched her with mouths agape as she tied it around her waist.

"Queen Anna!" Cyril cried.

"You two hurt my head." Anna said, rolling her eyes, "I will go so I don't have to hear one of you bitter about it all night long. Or all week." She said.

"We do not get bitter." Aldrich scowled, pouting.

"Mhh…" Anna gave a disbelieving snort. Dante had to hand it to his mother, she was fierce. He wasn't quite as worried as Osanna. It would be cruel for fate to take away another family member, and he had to admire his mother's can-do attitude. He'd heard the story of her climbing the mountain to find his aunt a million times by now, and his father often said the reason he married her was because she was so…complicated.

"Dante," She said, looking up to her son, and smiled. It was warm smiles like those that made Dante feel as though, that maybe even if Ophelia did come back, he could still be king for he was sure he was mother's favorite, "Secure it and hold onto the life-line."

"Queen Anna, I still think-," Aldrich continued, but Anna waved a hand.

"You think far to much, Aldrich." She said, and with a simple jump, astounded the men as she jumped into the portal. One moment she was there, the next…gone. The ground beneath her quivered, and it took a well-trained eye to see the edges of the portals. Since Dante had been able to walk, he'd known the signs. With Aldrich's and Cyril's now seemingly permeate stay (even after they found the correct portal to the correct time) he didn't think they'd leave.

And well, he'd never admit it, but he'd miss Uncle Aldrich and Uncle Cyril terribly if they did. Aunt Astrid…sometimes he thought he could do without.

Half the time she was a perfect Aunt; she snuck them dessert late at night, she was the one who taught Dante how to fight and make weapons, she was a great storyteller, and other times she was…difficult. He also was well aware she was the ex-fiancée of his aunt's husband, somehow, and there were times where she'd get aggressive and break things and snap at anyone who came near her. She said nasty, horrible things about their family sometimes, but Anna was so calm, and just always told Dante to be forgiving. Astrid had lost more than they had.

He was so caught up in trying not to hate her sometimes that he grew to hate a lot of other things. It was a contagious thought.

He felt the rope tugging and called over everyone, who collectively helped bring his mother back it. It may have only been a couple minuets, but time was wonky with the portals. Sometimes when Osanna's fathers would go somewhere, they'd come back up, claiming to have spent days with the indigenous people, only to find they'd been gone less than a half-hour.

When his mother arrived, she was sweating profusely and had a couple of objects tucked under her arm.

"Whew!" She said, wiping sweat away, "I've never been so happy to feel Arendelle's cold wind," She teased, and handed a slip of the same numbers that Cyril had read off before, but different.

"I think its somewhere in the Amazon…" She said, and Aldrich double-checked.

"Quite a brilliant guess, my Queen." He agreed.

"Couldn't find people or a time, so I don't know. I was pretty deep in the jungle, climbed a tree and it seemed to stretch on forever. The portal is facing up ward, so you'd have to climb through it. Unless we have an occasional monkey or exotic bird, I think we're okay assuming people won't come through." She said.

"Too bad assuming things are strictly prohibited," Cyril sighed, "We'll start surveillance via cameras, and list is as low-priority portal." He decided.

"What's that, Aunt Anna?" Osanna asked, poking.

"Coca beans!" Anna cried, "For the best hot-chocolate you've ever tasted!"

That was one perk of this whole portal business. Sometimes trade or other things were brought back to be enjoyed, by trading little baubles or other weird things with people, that Cyril was fairly certain would not cause the world to cave in on itself if someone from medieval Europe acquired a paperclip.

In fact, they brought back a lot of stuff. It was a luxury, and one that he felt Osanna would have never felt had she not have parents in this business. But now, like he, she got special double luxury treatment because she lived in a castle (although she was not a princess, although Osanna claimed not to care about such trivial things).

Anna always joked one day she'd be a princess, via Dante, which just made his cheeks flush. He didn't see the allure; girls were weird to him still.

Cyril and Aldrich finished setting up a feed and the five hopped back into the carriage and made the ride back to the castle. Kristoff was waiting anxiously.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" He cried.

"It wasn't our portal," Anna assured, patting his shoulder.

"I still wanted to go." He said, frowning, "Amazon?" He guessed when he saw the beans.

"Exciting. A forest. Yippie." Astrid snorted, picking underneath her fingernails.

"It was beautiful, Astrid." Anna said. The girls especially were always a little…rocky with each other. Kristoff was always able to be more neutral to any argument, because while Elsa was his sister-in-law, he always said someone had to be the mediator between the pair. Even thought Anna always told Dante to be nice to her, she had a hard time looking the part often.

"I want to know when you're going to find a useful portal." She said, looking at Cyril whose eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Useful? They're all quite…okay, not useful but they're all faci-,"

"No, you know what I mean." Astrid said. Aldrich came up behind him.

"Quite." He agreed testily.

"So you can go and steal away my sister's husband?" Dante heard his mother mutter under her breath, but luckily Astrid did not hear. She carried around weapons that made him cringe, for everything he knew in fighting, he knew from her. There had to be things she had not taught him.

It was delicate, he had realized. Astrid had often pointed out their engagement had never officially ended. Elsa was his second fiancée, but his first wife, making her the stronger claim. Astrid was adamant he was settling, even though all his letters through the years suggested otherwise (and she pointed out there was no way for him to know that she was here) and that if she returned, he would go back to her.

It was sad to Dante, watching her pine away after years and years for a man that he was frankly sure had moved on. It made her feel…weak to him. Who needed eternal love, he thought, scoffing. Astrid could still at her age get any guy she wanted. It had been years and Elsa and Hiccup (what a stupid name, he always though) had kids upon kids.

He was just as sure as Astrid on her view that his was solid- in the case that Hiccup wasn't leaving Elsa. And if he had to pick a side, he'd pick the aunt he'd never met any day.

"How about dinner?" Kristoff asked, breaking the thin ice.

"Oh, sounds great!" Cyril said, "Are we having something delicious tonight?" He asked. Kristoff raise dhis eyes.

"I would like to imagine everything we eat is delicious." He pointed out.

"That remains to be seen," Cyril said, "Like goat cheese. Who likes goat cheese? Disgusting. Or cranberries! Ew-," His voice trailed off as he listed his least favorite foods as he went with Aldrich to wash up. Osanna gave him a quick smile and squeeze of her hand and ran after them.

"Dante, you're muddy!" He heard his mother's voice, and felt a wet finger run across his face.

"Mother, get off of me." Dante growled, but his mother held him and wiped away the grime from his skin.

"How can a boy so little get so messy," She teased, kissing his head. Dante scowled.

"I'm not little. I'm eleven." He pointed out, "Nearly a man."

"Oh, how could I have forgotten!" Anna cried theatrically, "Silly me." She said. Dante didn't smile, and Anna's grin faded a bit, and she patted his cheek, "Cheer up, Dante. Hot chocolate tonight!"

A small smile appeared on his face.

An hour later the whole brigade sat around the table, in their typical fashion. Anna sat at the head of the table, which had at first caused uproar with the magistrates. A woman sit in the spot a man usually sat? She pointed out that her sister had sat there, but they had rebutted she had been unmarried. A reasonable reply, but his mother had shrugged, ignored them, and always sat there. Kristoff seemed perfectly happy to sit directly to her right. On her left was Dante, and he prided himself on being prim looking for dinner each night.

Then down the line was his three brothers. Virgil, age nine, sat next to Dante. His black hair was always messy and his glasses were always a little too big, sliding down his nose, which was always in a book. Today it was a fiction novel, and he pushed his plate up the tablecloth to make room for it to sit. After him was seven-year-old Austin, who had already tried to unbutton his nice clothes to breathe and had brought an assortment of little wooden dolls to the table. Austin, currently, was knocking over the girl figures with horses. The last spot was reserved for his youngest brother, when he was old enough to feed himself. Currently Ellis, at age 3, sat by his mother so she could make sure he actually ate good food instead of hiding it.

Ellis was their last child- and they swore it vehemently too- and was named after the first queen that the city truly loved passionately, Elsa. It was because of his white hair and blue eyes. Although Ellis hadn't shown any magical skills, Anna was sure it was there somewhere.

On the other side, Aldrich sat doing some paperwork next to Kristoff, and the two occasionally exchanged a word or two. Next to him was an empty seat where Cyril would sit, but Cyril (for as much as he loved food) was usually never on time. He was most often the last one there, being side-tracked by this or that or had to talk to his person…well, they got used to starting to eat without him.

Osanna sat after, and while they were at an awkward angle, Osanna and Dante still managed to throw each other looks during dinner. After Osanna sat Astrid, for Astrid found Osanna to be the most agreeable of all the children in the castle, and the tough warrior had a visible soft spot for the ebony-skinned girl.

And this is how dinner always was, and to Dante, should always be. They passed and blended into one another until he had hardly realized it had been four moths since making this thought, four months after finding the Amazon portal.

He supposed the Queen and King's plight of their missing daughter and sister had become common within the members of the organization of the portal organizers. Everyone felt bad for his family, but lots of people lost others to portals all the time, so he didn't know why his family was so special.

It was late at night, and he was abruptly woken by a very energetic mother.

"Get your things, and meet in the dining room! Oh, it's the most wonderful news!" Anna cried, and Dante blinked awake, wearily rubbing his eyes. He threw on some clothes and followed his mother to the room. He found himself to the youngest one there, and preened at the thought he was old enough to go to a secret-late at night family meeting, for not even the servants were around.

"Cyril, oh you tell them!" Anna cried, poking him, and Aldrich frowned. Cyril held his breath in silence, until his partner grew impatient.

"Cyril, what have you found? It's blasted four in the morning!"

"The HQ down in Australia found a portal leading to Asia." He began, and Astrid gave a snort.

"Asia? Why do I care about Asia?"

Cyril's eyes glimmered, "Because it is about seventeen years after 950. AD." Cyril said. There was a stunned silence for a moment, and then Kristoff rocked of his chair.

"We've found it!" He cried, "We found our portal!" He said.

"And the best news? According to the theorem," The theorem, Dante reminded himself, which predicted the accuracy of how long a portal would stay open for and was right about 72% of the time, "the portal will be open for four months. It's a large one, giving us enough time to go and…well, this is everything you've been waiting for." He said, smiling, "I am truly happy for you."

"We must leave now if we expect to get there in time," Aldrich said, and Dante saw him calculating the numbers in his head.

"I can't possibly ask you to come with us," Anna said, "Your work is here." She pointed out.

"Nonsense. It can wait four months." Aldrich cried, and then softened, "You are like family. We want to be there." Dante's mother seemed too touched for words.

He swung his head to see Astrid, the only one who hadn't spoken. She had a childish look of awe on her face, and it was as if she truly could not phantom. Her lips moved wordlessly, but Dante caught what she said, over and over…Oh, Hiccup…

"The whole family will go!" Anna decided, "A family vacation! With our most trusted servants and cooks." She declared, "And the magistrate will just have to deal with it." Kristoff looked like he was holding in his laughter.

"Whatever you say my queen." He teased, "You think we can be ready to leave in twenty-four hours?" He asked her.

Anna grinned, "Let's make it twelve."

And twelve-hours later it was. The whole company, plus about seven extras, packed into carriages with large and awkward baggage to last them at least four months, if not longer. It was like his mother had packed her four-poster bed, the size of the luggage!

It was going to be a long and tiresome journey, Dante could already feel it, and was pleased he was placed in a carriage with his mother to begin with. He didn't want to be with his father who had to deal with three cranky younger brothers, especially Virgil who as crying because he couldn't bring all the books he wanted to bring.

In his mother's lap was a tightly bound package of letters, letters he was sure his mother could recite by heart at this point. They were Elsa's letters, withstanding time and everything. He saw a picture of Ophelia at around his age flutter to the carriage floor, and his mother picked it up. She saw her smile fondly at it, and look over to him.

Apparently, and he was not sure if this made him feel better or worse, he was nearly the spitting image of his sister, but in male form. They had the same facial structure, and especially the same nose. They both had their deep brown eyes and slightly pale skin. They both had a splattering of freckles across their noses, but Ophelia's was more pronounced, even at the age of…oh, sixteen? Seventeen now? The only difference was their hair color, and this was ever so slight. Dante's hair was the color of his father's, a warm and soft god, while Ophelia's was curly and the perfect mix between ginger and gold.

"I remember her perfectly, she would have exhausted you sometimes, but she would protect her baby brothers to the end of the earth. She always kissed my stomach when I was pregnant with you, and had all these things she said she was going to do for you when you were born. I was sure it was another girl, but she insisted that it was a boy." Anna said, tucking the photo in it's proper place, "I suppose she was right."

Dante didn't know how to respond. To imagine her existing while he too existed made his brain hurt, because she had also vanished before he came to be. To think that he, alive, could have known her in a very instinctual and base sense sort of weirded him out, because she was almost a legend know. The lost princess of Arendelle. It had a commercial ring to it, he thought with a scoff.

The trip to the edge of the continent took long enough, almost a month and a half. Still the portal had not closed. At the farthest edge they could get that was closest to Australia, they were sworn to secrecy. It didn't matter that they were once already; they had to be again, for they would be taking the next part of their journey in a painted-black flying machine. As it was told to him, the first ever invention of one of these would not be in use for another twenty years, and much farther down the road for a one that they would be flying in now. Dante realized that his Uncles must have pulled quite a few strings to get them passage on this.

They had to fly at night, so that no one noticed them (the less people that saw, the better) and Dante wanted to be awake for the majority of it, but found himself soothed to sleep by gentle motion. Heck, he wasn't even afraid about being in a metal can hundreds of feet above the ground. Osanna, on the other hand, looked like she was going to faint any moment in terror.

The trip took all night and into the next morning, for they had to stop on a tiny little island to reload the gas, and they were off once again. For the morning part, the early morning, Dante was awake enough to watch the tiny world below him. He felt privileged to be able to fly in such a great machine that, as he vaguely understood it, would not see until he had grandchildren or great-grandchildren.

When they reached the spot where they parted ways, Anna suddenly became a wreck of nerves.

"What if she hates us? What if she doesn't remember us?" She cried.

"That's silly, she's been writing you letters for years now," Kristoff said, undeterred, "Whatever has happened, she's still our daughter."

"We should know exactly what we're going to do when we arrive, whose going in, how long, what to do…it will be more treacherous than most. We can't simply attach a harness and be okay, whoever goes in will have to travel across the country to reach the place that Elsa describes, and try to get in there as quick as possible." No one spoke of what would happen if Ophelia didn't want to leave, but Dante found it a very real possibility.

"Too bad we don't have one of those flying things," Kristoff sighed, half-joking.

"We tried. Too big." Aldrich said.

"Well, we have something even better and more natural." Astrid said, looking the most frazzled. The grin that split across her face was the most real and beautiful thing Dante had ever seen, "Dragons…" The way she breathed it, it felt real, it felt true and it felt like a part of her. It was unspoken, but everyone knew that she was not coming back, whatever the case. She, in theory, was taking a one-way ticked through there.

But perhaps that's how it was meant to be.

It was quickly decided that Anna would go in, for she was the most connected, with Astrid and the girls would have to put aside their differences and make it Berk together. Aldrich and Cyril were still deciding if one should go and try to set up a network there, as Elsa had described at least three other people she knew of that were portal jumpers, but they once again both wanted to go desperately (for different reasons- Aldrich, the historian, and Cyril, the collector of weird things). Osanna got a sad look on her face, and Dante was tempted to point out that his mother was going too, but Osanna just sighed and stared out the window before he got the chance.

Everyone was twittering; even the young children that couldn't fully understand what was happening. The servants, who actually were having the vacation of their lives, discussed how they would run the makeshift camp, where the tents would go for what, who got which one, and so on. Dante heard bits and pieces of their conversation, and soon drowned out their sounds to listen to the buzzing of the land they were in.

They found the portal easily. Well, not the portal itself. Had it it been empty, anyone could have stumbled through it accidentally (and probably had). But there was people everywhere, and a wide ring about the size of the dining hall blocking it off from someone disappearing into the past. There was already a small city of huts gathered, and Aldrich was describing to Anna and Kristoff how this was a great opportunity to study portals, since this was open for so long, and in such a place far away from people.

As they approached, they saw someone struggling with a small animal.

"What in the world-," Cyril began, but before the carriages had even stopped, Astrid had leapt off them and began to run toward the people and the thing. The rest of them followed, to see Astrid holding a scaly thing in her arms.

"Astrid…is that a-," Kristoff began.

"A stormcutter!" Astrid exclaimed, "It's about five years old, and it's one of Cloudjumper's offspring." She said, nuzzling the creature's head, as if any of what she just said was supposed to mean anything to them. At the whole group's- the people who had been trying to wrangle in included- Astrid continued, rolling her eyes, "We're at the right place and time." She said.

"Ah," Cyril said, coming forward, "How…magnificent."

"Aren't they?" Astrid all but squealed, and this threw Dante off guard…greatly. The director of the study appeared, and shook Anna and Kristoff's hands firmly.

"A great honor, great honor. Heard much about you, so glad we could be of help!" He said, "We will take great care of your family. Ah, no need-," He said, noticing the servants unloading the items, "We can take care of that. Let's talk, now." He said, gathering everyone- servants included- into the largest tent.

"Now we won't be able to help you down there," He began somewhere into the middle of the conversation, after everything else had gotten out of the way, but Astrid just rolled her eyes.

"Please. I know that area better than anyone. I could draw you a map with my eyes clothed." She said proudly.

"But we will not be able to protect you. If there are bigger dragons down there…" The man said, glancing warily at the stormcutter.

"Oh there are," Astrid said dismissively, but then shrugged, "But I can take them. I might be a little rusty on it, but it's in my blood. It's just…there."

"If you're sure…"

"Quite." Anna cut in, glancing at Astrid, "We will go as soon as you'll let us." She said.

The man nodded in agreement. "At dusk…and which of you…" He glanced at Cyril and Aldrich. Aldrich stepped forward, and Dante saw Cyril pouting and scowling. There must have been a bet or something, for Cyril would never let something like this go easily.

"I will. I will seek out the man Elsa calls Asgar and help him set up a HQ there." He said.

"Great! I hope that this will go smoothly, to have a contact in Viking age…" The man glimmered with joy, "Incredible…"

It took nearly all day to set their tents right, so by the time that it drew time for his mother to leave, it had felt like no time at all. For the first time ever, Dante's stomach clenched at the thought of her leaving, and a terror grabbed at him. How long would she be gone? Would she be okay?

"I'll be back before you know it, with your sister." Anna seemed to read his mind, and kissed his forehead tenderly, and did the same to his brothers. Ellis began to cry and reach out for her, but Dante grabbed his baby brother's hand hard, to keep him from leaping out.

His mother and Astrid glanced at each other, standing on the precipice of the portal, and together took a deep breath and tensed to jump.

But before that could happen, someone flashed past them, pushing them both forward. The next thing Dante saw, and he closed his eyes immediately, was a bright flash of light and a resounding boom that made his ears ring afterward, and he could not hear properly.

All around him, anything within the couple feet radius of the portal was blackened. His mother cried out, grasping her leg, while everyone scrambled to recover from the unexpected kink. It was Astrid's anguished cry that everyone could hear just fine, despite the ringing, and stopped what he or she were doing to look up.

The first thing he noticed was the telltale glimmer and translucency of the area was gone. Even more was that Astrid was pounding at the middle of the portal, or where it used to be, where it seemed the earth had dipped in on itself, creating a miniature crater.

The portal was gone.

"No!" Astrid cried, hitting with her axe, "No, no, no!"

"It's gone! Someone closed the portal!" Someone cried, sending the camp into bedlam.

"Who was that?" The director asked, storming out, his voice carrying across the flat land, "Who was that?"

"Lykke…" Kristoff answered, "One of ours…she just…threw herself past me and…holy shit…" He said, and for once, no one scolded him for swearing in front of the littles.

"I can attest that we had nothing to do with this sabotage." Cyril jumped in, "Put us under truth detector, but we had no idea. She was just a lowly servant!"

Anna, who seemed to have not quite taken in what had occurred, stumbled out on unsteady legs to slide down the crater ungracefully. Dante watched, his heart twisting as he saw tears slide down his mother's face, as she patted too at the ground where their chance had once lay. If anyone thought that she was faking the anguish, they were blind. Her fingers grabbed something; a paper, and immediately she dropped it as if it had been on fire.

Krisoff and Dante hurried to the side and slid down next to her. Dante reached it first and picked up the picture, which on one side had Lykke's clean handwriting stating it was hers. On the other side, Dante gulped in a breath of air. He'd only seen the pictures in the history books, but it was unmistakable.

It was a picture of the late Prince Hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, after this chapter we'll go back to Berk and see what Elsa and Hiccup have been up to ;)
> 
> But I basically know what the ending is, but from point A to point B at the moment is sort of sparse, so I'm opening the floor up to you all and asking what you would like to see (in either world, Berk or Arendelle) in future chapters. I will remind you that Berk is also about ten or eleven years older, but I can still do flashbacks :)
> 
> I'm also adding this to all my stories, a little bar about what's been recently updated in my other stories so you can see what's going on elsewhere.
> 
> OTHER UPDATES/PUBLICATIONS
> 
> 1) But I Mean These Words- the 'M'-rated scene of this story. 
> 
> 2) Snowflake Signs- Modern Jelsa AU with soul-mate tattoos. One-shot
> 
> 3) New chapter of Green Games


	26. Chapter 26

The guy that the director had asked had not quite been fully aware of the year it was. He was lucky to even get a time within the ballpark, for it was not ten years since the year Ophelia and Elsa had arrived in Berk but more around thirteen. The director may have realized, had he stuck around any longer, he might have realized this guy probably had no idea what he was talking about, for the many may have tried to convince the director that aliens controlled every person from England or that in two years Italy would sink into the sea.

And if Anna and Kristoff had bothered asking Pabbie, he might have let on that there was at least three more letters from them, meaning that if they were all annual, it couldn't have perfectly fit the times up as the director thought.

But neither happened, although three years is hardly anything in the eyes of people dealing with time-travel.

And miles and miles away from the man who still went on with his conspiracy ranting, in a little tree house on the island of Berk, a man with one leg woke up to silence.

"Elsa…Elsa…wake up…shh…quietly…"

Elsa opened her eyes to the bright sunlight of the morning, feeling her husband's hands slide over her back, rubbing in nice circles. She gave a little sigh of pleasure, and turned.

"Elsa," She heard Hiccup whisper in her hear, "Do you here that?" He asked. Elsa tipped her head against the pillow, frowning, straining to hear something.

"No, I don't hear anything." She said, confused, turning to look at him. A wolfish grin twisted on his face as he pulled her tightly against her.

"Exactly." He whispered in hushed tones, "No screaming kids, no fights, no dragons to disturb us…do you know what that means?" He asked. Elsa gave a playful smile.

"That we can sleep until at least eight AM today?" She asked hopefully, although she knew very well where her husband of thirteen years was heading, but the idea of a few more blissful hours of sleep really were exciting to her.

"Awe, come on. Be a bit more creative." Hiccup pushed, kissing her gently.

"Ten AM?" She teased. For a moment, Hiccup looked genuinely confused, as if he thought Elsa truly was only thinking in terms of sleep, until she burst into soft giggles. Hiccup poked her in the side.

"You minx, you know exactly what I mean!" He accused, "When's the last time a miracle like this happened?" He questioned, his hands resting on her hips and lips ghosting over her neck.

"Exactly nine months before Bjorn was born," She reminded, pushing him away a bit, "We always have the worst luck. That's how Yvonne was created too, may I remind you?"

"Or the best." Hiccup pressed, "You know many Vikings would say the more children the more fortuitous we are." He pointed out.

"We're not most Vikings." Elsa said. Hiccup paused for a couple seconds.

"You have me there." He agreed with a slight laugh, "But maybe if we could just-,"

A cry ripped forth from the hearty lungs of the toddler in the room across from them, and Hiccup and Elsa shared a sigh…now Hiccup wasn't getting anything and Elsa wasn't going to sleep an extra hour. When Bjorn awoke, crying usually, unexpectedly so did the rest of the house. Toothless would be around any moment, glaring at Hiccup for creating such a small and loud human. Bjorn by far had the 'heartiest lungs', or as Gobber had put it, although it was probably to make them feel better.

"I think Bjorn likes being the youngest and doesn't want another sibling." Elsa said as she got up, throwing open her wardrobe door to pick out her outfit for the morning. Hiccup muttered something intelligible, "Dear, it's your morning to sooth him," Elsa reminded as she laced up her dress.

"I know, I know." Hiccup muttered, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Hopefully he hasn't frozen the whole crib over again!"

While Hiccup went to sooth Bjorn, Elsa stepped into the kitchen to start breakfast. There was a thundering of footsteps when the bacon began to sizzle, an item she knew always attracted the children from every place in the house.

"Ugg, can Bjorn not be so loud?" Rika complained, covering her ears, "He wakes me up every morning!"

"You don't remember, but you were just as cranky too," Ull said, nudging her.

Rika snorted, "Like you remember. You were only like three when you arrived."

"Ahem, four."

The two teenagers continued to bicker, a usual occurrence, which was ignored most often. The rest of her children- her biological children, although Rika didn't know the difference much, sat down.

"Mom! Are's hogging the bacon!" Swain cried, "Look! He has the whole plate!"

"I'm a growing boy," Are replied, "I need it. Mom can make more." He said dismissively.

"Mom will not just make more. Are, give your brothers and sisters some bacon." She said, "You can eat other things. You won't wither away and die today." She said, and Are gave a loud groan, staring distastefully at the oats and fruit.

"But men like bacon!" He said.

"And boys under their mothers roofs will eat their oranges." Elsa said sharply, sending him a glare that quieted him and made him meekly reach for an orange.

"Mom, can we go into town today and buy those fabrics from the foreigners?" Yvonne asked, bouncing up and down in her chair, "Remember the pretty blue ones with the stars? I want those. Or there's the pink ones and the yellow ones, there's ones with flowers, there's a red one Ophelia would like and Rika can get one too and-," Elsa just smiled at her very loquacious daughter, although it was a bittersweet smile, for her only biological daughter reminded her so much of Anna it hurt.

"I don't want ribbons," Rika frowned.

"Maybe Leif would like you if you wore ribbons," Are jibed, a gleam in his eyes. Rika's face blushed bright red and she stuttered.

"I don't like Leif!" She cried, although everyone saw it was clear she did, "Shut up, okay?"

"Rika and Leif sitting in a boat, K-I-S-S-,"

"Ugg! You're impossible!" Rika said, throwing her spoon down and storming out. She was almost as bad as Ophelia during her early teenage years, so luckily Elsa knew exactly how to handle it.

"Are! Don't be mean to her." Elsa said, "Please," She asked.

"It's obvious though!"

"I don't care if it's painted across her chest in bright red letters. You will be kind and understand and not talk about a certain Viking at this table with her around," Elsa said in a low voice, "Okay?"

"Fiiiinnnne…"

Elsa went and retrieved Rika from the living room, where the curly-haired girl was pouting.

"Are is such a jerk!"

"I know, he's 12. What do you expect?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like Leif."

"Of course you don't. Come back and eat your breakfast now, dear." Elsa said comfortingly, "And you can decide if you want to come into town or not with us."

Rika looked up, wincing. "Maybe I do want some ribbons…" She said quietly.

"I know," Elsa rubbed her back, "Now, come on, or Are will eat all the bacon."

By the time Elsa coaxed Rika back into the kitchen, Hiccup had appeared with Bjorn and set the now happy and babbling toddler in his seat, and put a bowl of oats in front of him, which were at the moment more of a hat than food.

"Hiccup, did you talk to your mother?" Elsa asked, and Hiccup looked at her oddly, "About tonight…?" She reminded him.

"Oh! Oh, yes, Valka will watch and cook dinner while we're at the meeting, no worries." Hiccup realized, and his eyes scanned the table, "Dear, we're missing one."

Technically, they were missing two, but Calder hardly came around anymore. They were lucky to see him more than once a month. It always hurt, seeing him take off, when Elsa knew he was hurting so much, but much like herself and Hiccup in their youth, refused to let anyone in.

The one he was referring to was Ophelia, of course.

"She slept over at Sigrid's last night." Elsa said, and Hiccup scratched his head.

"Did I say yes to that?" He asked, "I swear I'm loosing it, Elsa."

Elsa scratched his head with a gentle laugh, "I did, Hic, don't worry." She assured.

"Good. Don't want her just running off without asking permission…" Hiccup said meaningfully, glaring at Are, who had found it perfectly reasonable the night before to go off to town to see the Dragon festival with his friends, leaving his parent to scramble to find him.

"She's almost nineteen," Elsa commented absently, "Anna was eighteen when she married Kristoff."

All the kids perked up, listening intently, waiting for their mother to say more. They all knew that Ophelia and Elsa were…not from here. As far as they knew, except for Ull, who had been informed by Ophelia, they were refugees from a ransacked kingdom as the only survivors, and therefore never knew this mysterious aunt or uncle their mom talked about. But she talked about them so vibrantly, it was easy for all of them to imagine that well, maybe she was real.

"Marriage?" Hiccup stuttered, "No. Ophelia is way to young to get married!" He said, and Elsa gave a wide smile. It was moments like these, when Hiccup got all cute about his children, that she loved him especially. For some odd reason, out of all the children, he and Ophelia had something special that was even beyond the reaches of her knowledge and understanding.

"Well, I think we're quiet far off. You haven't gotten any marriage offers from anyone for her yet, have you?"

"I have, but they were all losers. No one fit to marry Ophelia." He muttered, "Although that Gustav kid-," He began, but Elsa shook her head.

"He was not right for her." She said simply, "I don't understand why you like him so much…"

Breakfast finished promptly, as everyone prepared for the day. Elsa and Hiccup had to take care of some trading supplies being brought in, and then Snout and Hiccup would go and start to prepare for the leader's meeting later that night. Elsa would go into town to do the day's shopping, and would take the girls with her to help along. Ull accompanied them down to the docks, and although he wasn't their child, he was by the far the most willing to help, especially when his strength was more than Hiccup or Elsa's, and it was a blessing. Rika decided to follow down, feeling a little clingy today, but Elsa was pleased for her company nonetheless. Are and Swain were out riding their dragons, so Elsa had little fear they'd burn down the house. Yvonne would be able to watch Bjorn for the hour or so it took to check off the items and sort out what went where.

It arrived by boat, per usual. Dragons carrying cargo was just not feasible. Elsa first saw a ship approach, and she saw the figure standing on deck, and gave a little sharp intake of breath. No one but her knew Rika's true parentage, not even Hiccup, and while she had been expecting the Outlaw Tribe's shipment of grain and other foods, she hadn't expected Gnaw to oversee it today. He'd been careful; they both had been, to never cross paths with each other…Rika and Gnaw. One day, Rika might be old enough and brave enough to learn the truth, but today was not one of those days. She tried to casually ask Rika to go wait in the fields, but like the stubborn girl she was, refused.

The ship docked, and Elsa watched Gnaw step off the boat, shouting orders to his men, while Hiccup organized the trade of dragon-like handling material and saddles. Gnaw and Hiccup were on rocky ground; after Unn's whole fiasco, and still now, no on knew about Gnaw's true alliance either. While Elsa and Gnaw had often considered coming clean about being on their side, something told Gnaw Unn would return…and in that case, they'd need him on the inside. Therefore, Elsa was usually the one to talk to him in matters like these, for she was one of the few people that didn't distrust him immediately.

She gave a low hiss of acceptance as Rika followed her.

Gnaw's and Rika's faces were mirror images. They had the same cheeks, the same wild black hair, and the same soulful look to them.

"Elsa!" Gnaw said, failing to notice the girl at her side, "A pleasure as always."

He seemed a bit distracted, and he told her it was because he had to get back for his son's tenth birthday before the meeting, on threat of his life, he said with a forced laugh, and therefore tried to hurry the transaction and check.

Elsa knew he loved Rika, even if her birth mother did not. Whenever they were alone or out of earshot, how she was doing was the first question out of his mouth. He often seemed conflicted about giving her away, but was glad that she was happy in this life here. But today…today maybe he wouldn't see her. Not that Elsa didn't want him to; it was just that she didn't know how he'd react.

He was almost to the dock, when he turned back to ask Elsa something and his eyes fell upon the girl at her side, and everything he was asking fell right from his lips. He just stood, staring at her, and he didn't move until his journal clattered onto the docks and he realized he'd been frozen.

Rika was giving a weird look, which wasn't surprising. Elsa glanced down at her, wondering if she was looking at the way he looked.

He came close, as if he was approaching a wild animal, his eyes glazed with sorrow and love.

"And…who is this?" He asked, his voice low and hard.

Elsa forced a smile, noticing all the people around her, "This is my second daughter…Rika." She said, looking right at Gnaw while she said her name. Rika stepped closer to her mother, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh…hi?" She asked.

"Rika. What a…beautiful name." Gnaw said awkwardly, his words jumbled and hands shaking.

"Thanks?" Rika asked unsurely, looking at her mother, as if to ask what the heck was wrong with this guy. Elsa gave her best reassuring smile, and Rika relaxed.

"Rika, this is Toothgnawer of the Outlaw tribe." Rika nodded in understanding; she'd heard about them in school.

"Cool name," She said, and Gnaw looked as if he'd died and been sent to Valhalla, "So do you really eat people?"

"Rika!" Elsa chided, although she couldn't blame her for being curious. The Outlaws had interesting rumors about them.

"Some of us." Gnaw replied, "I'm trying not to, though, mostly because it's hard to go places with out being tempted." He said, and instead of looking freaked out, Rika instead looked fairly interested.

"That's cool. What does human taste like?"

Gnaw thought for a moment, "Like chicken or pork," he decided on after a moment, "You could always come to our island to try some."

Rika's eyes widened, "How do I know I wouldn't be eaten?" She asked.

"Well, because we would never eat you, Rika." Gnaw said, getting a little teary-eyed, and at that moment, Elsa found it a good moment to signal to him to get going. She felt that this was decent enough for a first meeting, but Rika was beginning to look a little uneasy. Luckily, Gnaw got the hint.

As they walked back up the path, Rika frowned. "That leader, Tooth or whatever, he seemed cool. I don't know why everyone dislikes him." She said.

"His side is…questionable." Elsa explained.

"But he's so nice." Rika said, "Although a little weird. What did he mean they would never eat me?"

"I think the Outlaw Tribe only eats bad people from outside our lands." Elsa said, "If anyone at all. Gnaw's trying to eradicate that tradition though." She added.

"Have you ever eaten human, mom?" Rika asked.

"No. Never appealed to me." Elsa said, "Although I was offered it."

"I might try it." Rika bit her lip, "Just…to say I did." She said, "Hey mom…did you notice he sort of looked like me?" She asked. Elsa felt herself holding her breath, and her mind wildly searched for answers. After a couple seconds, before it would have been awkward to not say anything, Elsa shrugged.

"I suppose so. Wasn't looking that hard." She said. She stared at Rika wondering if it was all going to ravel apart today. Instead Rika laughed.

"Maybe Hiccup has some Outlaw in him that he doesn't know about? Maybe that's where I come from?" She said, and Elsa a wide smile of relief.

"Perhaps. These Vikings are more intertwined than you'd like to think, so maybe, dear." Elsa assured. When she returned to the house, Hiccup had beaten here there, and was chatting with Snoutlout and his daughters outside the tree house.

Hiccup recalled way back when that he and Snoutlout hated each other; more so that Snoutlout beat him up all the time. Little known fact, and denied vehemently by Snoutlout as a child, they were first cousins. By this point, no one really knew it was true unless they were around at the time of his father's life, and not many were.

His father had been so close with his brother- Snoutlout's dad- and had all these wild and soaring dreams that their two sons, born months apart, would be the same…but it didn't turn out like that. Even when Hiccup had found the dragons and integrated them, he and Snoutlout had a level of quiet animosity of glares and sarcastic comments. It wasn't until after his father's death they became just as good friends as he had always hoped. He wished his dad could see that.

Spitelout wasn't surprised, he commented that he and Stoick were two forces not to be put in the same room as children, and it wasn't until Spite learned some humility and Stoick learned some leadership that the two came together, much like Hiccup and Snout now. The 'Jorgenson' was a name he carved for himself during one of his more violent days with Stoick, to separate himself from being associated with him. Now, it was theirs and they weren't changing it.

But Snoutlout and Hiccup sometimes liked that maybe it was a secret they were cousins. Less people accusing Hiccup as appointing him because of a family tie that was for sure.

His daughters, Gersemi and Embla were drawing things in the dirt with sticks, waiting for Elsa to return. Rika's whole face brightened at her best friend, Gersemi, and the two instantly launched into a babble of things that Hiccup didn't want to understand. The adults milled around for a couple minutes, talking and socializing, for the children were fine playing where they were. Elsa was just about to suggest they go into town when Rika gave a sharp gasp.

"Mom, dad, look! It's Calder!"

Hiccup and Elsa swung around to see Calder drop down, a concerned look on his face. Elsa was instantly brightened at the sight of him, but he made a beeline for Hiccup.

"Hiccup, it's my egg." He said, and Hiccup's attention was instantly drawn to him.

Ah, yes, the whole egg business.

Most times, people hoped that the connection between a dragon and a human around the age of maturity enough to take care of one was a seamless one. With Calder, nothing had clicked really, so he took to taking the dragons that were abandoned or otherwise for spins around in short-periods, hoping he'd connect with one.

Calder also was gone for long periods of time, looking for his father. It was an obsession that burned deep inside of him. It had been five years ago when a particularly jumpy dragon had crash-landed about a day's journey from Berk into a glacier, disturbing and causing it to crack. What Calder found, though, was worth the couple scars he received from the episode. He came back, carrying 13 unusual dragon eggs.

It had been a long and lengthy discussion about which the eggs should go to. Although Hiccup was the largest point of dragon knowledge and was the one who began the domestication, no one wanted Hiccup to have all of them, mostly because there were quite a few eggs in the batch no one had seen before. There had been a raffle across all the islands that had wanted to participate, under a couple conditions. First, they decided that it should be children, not adults who should care for the eggs- besides, most adults already had their dragons, and it would be mean to leave one for a new one. Also, going along with that idea, the child had to not be in current possession of a dragon and show the ability to be able to car for an egg, since it was an unknown about of work and care until it hatched, and then the rearing of a baby dragon.

On a sunny day, all the 13 eggs had been laid out and Calder got the first pick, since he'd been the one to find it. He picked the smallest and most normal looking of all the eggs, claiming it spoke to him.

Many others had gotten eggs too- including Ophelia, who previous to this point, had been in denial that she could exist with just her little dragon, with no large dragon to ride. It had been a tough choice, trying to decide, but in the end, she came to the realization she needed something to ride on.

But, because she didn't want to offend Hubert, she let him pick the egg. From their own tribe, Rika, Sigird, Are, Ull, and Gersemi got eggs too. One of Camacazi's twin daughters, Brinja whose own dragon had just died from a mysterious disease, picked one. The rest of the picks were other chief's children, mostly, more so because Hiccup expected the ordinary child was terrified at what might come out of the egg.

And it had been quite the haul. There was only one egg that Hiccup even sort of recognized, and that had been the first to hatch. Camcazi's daughter got the screaming death. Because there was now two screaming deaths he knew of, Hiccup had only been able to theorize the glacier had held these for at least a hundred years, perhaps more. Brinja's screaming death, despite it's ghastly appearance, was perhaps the sweetest dragon you could ever met. Pet it once, and it loved you for life.

There had been three night furies, which Toothless was none to happy about. Hiccup was pretty sure he secretly liked being the only known fury of his kind, and it didn't help that two of Hiccup's daughters- Rika and Ophelia- had picked that green egg that hatched them. The third went to Vidkum, Thuggury's first son all the way on Meat Head island.

Two more skrills appeared from eggs, which they weren't like Toothless and the last of their kind, but more it was a rare gift to raise one from birth. Manathis of the Bezerker Tribe was one of the two people, and Tore couldn't be happier, as their official sigil was the great beast. It was a reassurance to the whole tribe she was meant to be their leader one day. The other one went to Hiccup's eldest son Are, and of all the dragon pairs made, those two were the closet.

A weird little one that seemed completely normal and non-magical was hatched from a sparkly translucent egg, although Randalf- Ragnar's heir claimed he wasn't all too disappointed. Hiccup was pretty sure in a couple years it would be something amazing, and it just hadn't matured yet.

There were also five weird animal-hybrid eggs, where Hiccup couldn't tell if they were born like that, or if their eggs had been experimented on. They were all half-dragon have beast- ranging from a lion, tiger, leopard, wolf, and fox. These had been the last ones to hatch, besides Calder's. Five years later, he still held onto his egg.

Some people claimed it was a dud or the dragon had died inside of it long ago. Others just thought it was a fancy-recreation, put in as a decoy with all the others long ago for reasons they didn't know. By this point, five years after, a lot of people forgot he had the very forgettable egg in the first place. But Hiccup never had, and neither had Elsa. Indeed, Elsa had been (besides Calder) the most supportive of the little egg.

"I just like it." Elsa said, gently petting it, "I can't tell you why, but I do."

And now…good or bad, Hiccup thought, something might come of it.

The plain looking egg was not plain looking at all. It had also grown at least twice it size, and now was slightly larger than a normal dragon egg and had glistened over with a glittering blue looking mineral that dusted his hands.

"When did this happen?" Hiccup said, taking it, walking back to the other side of the house, probably to take it to the soft meadow. Even as he walked, the egg shivered and grew a bit bigger.

"This morning." Calder was wringing his hands nervously, "What's happening?"

"Well, I'd say we're about to see what this thing is." Hiccup said.

He had hardly gotten a couple more steps before the egg grew again and became too heavy to carry. Hiccup set it down with an 'oof', looking behind him to his whole family running after. Yvonne poked to his side.

"Is Calder getting a little baby dragon? What color do you think it will be? What will it look like?" Yvonne asked, bouncing around. Hiccup really could only take one question at a time, and chuckled, mussing her hair.

"I think it's not going to be a little dragon, star." He said, and everyone watched with wide eyes as the egg grew again, and the shaking pushed the egg to the edge of the valley, and it rolled over the top. Everyone rushed nervously to the edge, and Elsa saw the glimmering crackling first.

"Everyone down!" She cried, and threw her hands out, throwing a strong ice force field around the entire group, with everyone crouching down. Outside there was a loud bang and a blinding light, and shards of the shell (which at that point was the size of a normal sized cow) went flying everywhere. Elsa felt the impact of the little jagged pieces hitting the field, and her arms trembled under the pressure. But after a moment, it was all done and she melted the field, the shell pieces sinking into the grass.

Everyone at this point seemed a bit afraid to glance over the edge, because no one was sure what they would see. Calder went first, although Yvonne grabbed his arm.

"No! That was scary, what if this dragon is scary?" She asked fearfully. Calder gave her a gentle smile.

"This is my dragon. It won't hurt me." He assured. He slid down the hill, and called up.

"Hiccup, I think you need to see this!" There was a frantic, but shocked and excited tone to his voice that broke everyone from their tensed positions and they all followed him down the hill.

"Hiccup…" Elsa gasp, covering her mouth, "That's not…"

"Yeah," Hiccup said, "It is." He said, a wide smile across his face. Snoutlout looked a little more concerned.

"We need to tell everyone about this, you know." He said, "The leaders."

"I know." Hiccup twisted his mouth into a frown at this, looking down at the dragon, "Hopefully they take it well. Either way, we should call the meeting now. Elsa? Can you postpone your town day?"

Although Yvonne pouted, Elsa nodded instantly.

"Of course, Hiccup."

The three adults began to rush to their dragons, and Calder tried to follow, but Hiccup paused him. "Whoa, you need to stay here. With your dragon."

Calder looked momentarily crestfallen, but glanced back, and nodded.

"Okay." And then, the first smile Hiccup had seen in a very long time spread over his face.

OMPHALOS

"Yo Phea! Catch!"

Ophelia whipped her head around just in time to see the woolly black sheep fly at her head, and would have had just the right movement of her body to slightly fly just out of the way. What she monetarily forgot was the way Hubert got, and as soon as the sheep brushed his tail, he scrambled on top of Ophelia's head, his tiny hands obscuring her view.

"Gosh-darnit," Ophelia muttered, accepting the inevitable crash, and managed to rip him away from her face moments before her flying dragon, Achilles, would have smashed into a tree, and steered him to the ground.

She was positive that the ill-timed warning at the point to hit Hubert was fully intentional, as assured when Sigrid touched to the ground, laughing hysterically.

"And this is why little dragons should not fly." She said, poking Hubert's side.

"I've tried to leave him behind with my mom or Are." Ophelia muttered, setting the little dragon on the big dragon, "He almost had a heart-attack." She sighed.

Sigrid gave a grunt, "Leave it to you to pick the most needy dragon of them all…" She rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know that when I was five!" Ophelia scowled, hitting her friend on the arm playfully, "Wait where's Hijordis?" Ophelia put her hands like a visor on her forehead, scanning the sky for their last friend in their impenetrable trio.

"Probably saving the sheep." Sigrid shrugged, "Ah, there she is."

As Hijordis' dragon hit the ground, it sent a shudder through the forest, and Hijoridis slid off, looking positively tiny. The three friends were well matched- Ophelia was the tallest, but she was middle in build, not skinny, but not fat. Hijordis was the smallest and the most sleek, and although she was nearing twenty soon, she hardly had any curves anywhere. Sigrid, on the other hand, had grown to be the second tallest with broad shoulders and an athletic build. It only helped with her 'overall character' as she often told him, pointing to the scar she wore proudly that she'd gotten when she was young.

"You guys!" Hijordis said, carrying the black sheep over to them, although the animal almost weighed as much as she did, "It's cruel to throw sheep in the air! Look, he's terrified." She said, setting him on the ground and patting his head.

"Sheep have been used for decades, Jor." Sigrid rolled her eyes, "I don't see why you get so upset. It's not like any of them have died mid-flight."

"It's still mean!" Hijordis insisted, and Ophelia sighed, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I'm sure he enjoys it. He's probably shaking from adrenaline." She assured her friend, who looked unconvinced, but dropped the topic.

"You think your mom's cooking tonight?" Sigrid asked Ophelia who shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's grandma. Why, you want to come for dinner?" She asked. Sigrid and Hijordis both gave shudders.

"Not if it's your grandmother's cooking!" Sigrid cried.

"My teeth hurt the last time I ate her bread." Hijordis agreed, which was the meanest thing she could say about anyone.

"You guys are impossible." Ophelia rolled her eyes, but secretly agreed. Her and her father, and now her brothers and sisters, had made it a game to see who could be the most inventive to make grandma's food actually taste good. Dad usually won, because he of course had the most experience with masking flavors and hiding things that were pretty much not even food.

"Can you blame us?" Sigrid asked, putting a hand on her hips, "If I eat-,"

"Oh Hijordis!" There came a shrill call from the middle of the village. Hijordis' face turned bright red and she immediately turned to duck beneath her dragon, but it was too late, "HIjordis! Ah, I've been looking for you all over." A breathless Gustav Larson jogged up to the three.

"You…have?" Hijordis asked, wincing.

"Of course, my beautiful blossom." He assured. Sigrid and Ophelia giggled beneath their fingers, which caused Gustav to notice their existence. His face turned a bit sour.

"Sigrid and…" he gave a pregnant pause, "Haddock…" He growled out. Ophelia forced a smile.

"Mhh, Larson." She replied. He seemed to hardly notice her response, and had already turned back to Hijordis.

"So, what do you say to join me for dinner tonight? I have the most wonderful evening planned for us." He said, grabbing her shoulders. Hijordis looked uncomfortable, but winced, and stuttered.

"Ah, I well…"

"She already agreed to have dinner with me tonight." Ophelia broke in, and Hijordis sent her a grateful look over her shoulder.

"Really?" Gustav raised an eyebrow, "With Valka's cooking? Elsa and Hiccup will be leaders meeting." He said, and Ophelia watched a shimmer of panic across her friend's face, but she quickly recovered.

"I actually love her cooking." Hijordis blurted out, "I mean, it's just so…so…erm…base. I mean you can add any flavor it you please." She said. Gustav gave a disgusted look.

"That's one way of putting it…"

"I mean I would love to have dinner with you but-,"

"Oh, you would?" Gustav latched on, a hopeful look appearing on his face. Sigrid gave herself a face palm and Ophelia gave a long sigh. Hijordis took it with ease, and gave a tiny forced smile.

"Rain-check?" She asked in a tiny voice. Gustav kissed her hand.

"Anything for you, my queen. I will find you tomorrow." He said. He straightened, and glared at both Sigrid and Ophelia, but mostly Ophelia.

Way back when, like four years ago, he'd taken a liking to Ophelia and had followed her with the same creepiness he now followed Hijordis. But Ophelia was much more crass and blunt than Hijordis could ever be, and she also wasn't afraid to (perhaps accidentally) punch Gustav the first time he tried to kiss her. Not surprisingly, the pair didn't like each other much now. It had only taken him a couple months to turn around and start pining of Hijordis, although now his attempts were getting much more forward and aggressive.

"Why don't you just tell that creeper how you feel?" Sigrid asked, "You just dug yourself into a hole, Jor."

"My parents say it would be a good union." Hijordis' face blushed bright red, "I mean, he is well respected in the community. He was one of Hiccup's star pupils at the Dragon training academy…" She trailed off, playing with her fingers, "I just…well, I don't know when the next offer will be."

"Pfft, who needs a guy?" Sigrid said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that's awful funny of you to say, as I distinctly recall you staring longingly at Lyal at the last meeting of the tribes." Ophelia teased.

"I was not staring longingly!" Sigrid rushed to cover, "I was wondering if he really was Asgar's bastard son. They don't look much alike." She pointed out.

"Sure…that's what it was." Ophelia assured. Sigrid was still scowling at the idea that she liked Lyal (she did, she didn't want to admit it) and tugged her dragon to the crossroads.

"I'll see you guys tonight." She growled grumpily, "Don't die from the food. I'm dead serious."

"Nice choice of words." Ophelia laughed, nudging Hijordis, "Really, Gustav is…he's…."

"I know you don't like him," Jor said softly, "But he's not to bad. At least he's very open with his feelings."

"Ew."

"What about you? Is there really no guy in your life?" Jor prompted, nudging her friend. True, if it came down it to, although Ophelia often felt closer to Sigrid, she would feel more comfortable telling Jor something, because knowing Sigrid the whole town would know by nightfall.

"No, there's really…no one, I think." She shrugged, "All the guys are my friends."

And it was true. There was certain rawness and rebel to Ophelia that she'd had since she was a child. Aunt Camacazi often said that Ophelia reminded her of herself at that age, which Ophelia found to be one of the highest compliments that could be given. Maybe it was the way everyone talked about her in town. When her father was a child, most had wondered if he really was a Viking, regardless for being born into it. Although he was a beloved leader, he was very 'noveau' with some of his ideas, and while it wasn't a bad thing that he was pushing the tribes away from the older reputations, he was still not quite a Viking.

But Ophelia? She hadn't been born here, at all, and people always said, 'Now there's a Viking girl and a future leader!' Maybe it was the fact she was a natural born dragon rider, maybe it was that she could cook a full meal and then eat it all by herself in one sitting, maybe it was her spunkiness and attitude toward things, and maybe it was her natural aptitude for sea-faring and star-charting. Maybe it was something else that couldn't be pinned, but still exited in her. Ophelia would never know, but there was a glimmer of security. It truly felt like she had found where she'd meant to be.

Not that she recalled her other life very well. Ophelia's whole life, in a nutshell, was a bit screwy.

So the story went, her and her aunt- who she now called mom, because that was a natural thing for her to think of- had fallen to the age of Vikings from a totally different time period. It would sound false if it weren't true. She'd been a prim and proper princess there, or at least her real mother had tried to make her. Now, thirteen years down the road, Ophelia couldn't really remember what her real parents looked like.

Occasionally, in a dream, she'd get a little vision of them, but it was always shadowy and filled with ghostly imagines, and whenever she thought she could get a good look at their faces, it would vanish. Hiccup had a couple drawings, but when she looked at them, there wasn't really any connection…they were just cool portraits of people that she wasn't entirely sure was real. She wrote them, but it was more like writing to a journal, because they could never write back. Heck, if her mom here wasn't remind her about her sister and Ophelia's real mother with stories, Ophelia would think that she had created them from her own imagination.

Which that wouldn't make sense either, because Ophelia frankly wasn't looking for different parents. She loved her life, every single part of it.

Her parents were the leaders of their tribe. She got her own room. Her dragons were ferocious and handsome. She was going to be chief one day and she looked forward to it. There had been a time, much before this, when she'd always told herself she was going home. But as the years went on, slowly, this was home and now Ophelia, if given the chance, wasn't sure she'd want to go back to this place that might exist but she didn't know anymore.

She hadn't told mom and dad that yet, mostly because she was sure her mother always held onto the hope that one day her sister would appear here. Which was great; it would prove that 'Anna' was real. They looked alike, according to Elsa and the pictures. But go back with her? Nuh-uh. Ophelia was very pleased to be exactly where she was.

She was fairly sure she couldn't bring a dragon back to her castle. And she loved Achilles and Hubert as much as she loved mom and dad.

But it had been thirteen years and it hadn't happened, so Ophelia was relaxed and assured that if it didn't happen now, it never would.

The sight of their tree house home came into view and a breath of relief and joy escaped Ophelia's lips. She would never see her house and not feel relaxed. She and Jor brought their dragons to the stables, and since her youngest siblings were far too young for their own dragons, there was an empty stall for Jor's dragon Fenrir. Ophelia made sure Achilles had food and spent at least half an hour carefully pouring and scrubbing water over his scaly black exterior, washing the mud from his back. It was calming for both dragon and rider. She glanced around to see which dragons from her family were gone and which weren't?

Her family, by far, was the largest on the island.

There were her parents, Hiccup and Elsa, and both Toothless and Mercedes were gone, which didn't surprise her. Very rarely near dinner were they home. Ophelia was the eldest of four other children she was positive were her parent's biological kids (mostly because she vividly recalled them coming into the world). Are was 12, and he was here. Swain was 10, and since he'd just gotten his own dragon, it was no surprisingly that he was gone, most likely bonding with him or practicing flying. The stall where Fenrir was would hold Yvonne's dragon when she would receive it in two years, at the age of eight. Little Bjorn at age two still had a long while to go, and it was only recently a stable had been tacked on for him. Ophelia was 99% positive he had not been a planned child.

Then there were three others that were around. There was Rika, who as fourteen. While her parents had never said she wasn't a biological child, they never said she wasn't either. They didn't really talk about when Elsa was pregnant with her, if they ever were on that topic of the children, but never denied she wasn't their kid. Rika's origins were a mystery of Ophelia, especially since she looked nothing like anyone else in the family. Rika had high cheek bones, tanned skin, dark hair, and dark eyes…she was perhaps the most beautiful of all the children, but it wasn't traits found anywhere in either family tree. She was sure by this point Rika might have realized this, but no one said anything. Ophelia still loved Rika like a sister, but…well, whose was she?

There were also the refugee boys, and Ophelia was quite sure, as was the rest of the island, whose kids those were. They were the sons of the infamous Unn; a horrible man who hadn't been seen for a decade now. Most people thought he'd died, but Ophelia knew her parents didn't believe that. They never made any claims the kids were their own, and therefore they didn't feel like Ophelia's siblings, but as friends here for a thirteen-year extended sleep-over.

As a child, she'd been closest with Calder. But as he grew older, he'd grown taciturn and solitary. Now, she was lucky if she saw him more than once a month. As soon as he'd been 16, he'd been almost non-existent in their household, returning only for short periods of time. Ophelia didn't know what he did, and he wasn't about to tell her. Recently she'd heard rumors he was trying to reclaim and see if the ground on the former Lava Lout Island was fit for living, as he was the rightful heir, so perhaps that's what took so much time. That, though was risky. It might bring Unn out of the shadows…but then again, Ophelia sometimes thought from the dark look on Calder's face, that was exactly what he wanted.

Now, Ull, who was only two years younger than Ophelia, was good friends with her. He was a much happier incarnation of his older brother, and it was sometimes a bit freaky because they looked so similar, that one of them was always…smiling. He was working under her father's blacksmith as an apprentice, after Hiccup took it over when Gobber retired and joined the Elder's league.

"Let's go wash in the stream." Ophelia offered.

"Agreed," Jor said, nodding, running her fingers through her pretty blonde hair, "I'm covered in sweat."

"And Gustav cooties." Ophelia added, shuddering theatrically. Jor sent her a look, but it wasn't altogether convincing.

"Be nice. If I marry him-," She began and Ophelia made gagging noses in the back of her throat.

"If you marry him, I don't know what I'll do. Seriously, Jor, I can't stand him!"

"I'm sure he feels likewise," Jor gave her a sympathetic smile, "It might not be so bad for you to…you know, have to be nice around him." She said, "You're a bit…prickly."

"Prickly?" Ophelia repeated, gasping in mock offence, "Prickly? That's the best you can come up with? At the very least I'd say I'm a force to be reckoned with."

Jor playfully flicked water at her, laughing. They washed up in the cold, pure water, scrubbing away their recent flight (sweat and splattered bugs!) and both took a long while to run their fingers through their hair and then lay on the bank, letting it dry.

"Do I really have to stay for dinner?" Jor asked.

"Yes, you dumbbut. I got you out of it, now you owe me." Ophelia said, poking her, "It's only fair."

Jor gave a disgruntled snort. "Will your grandma believe me if I say I'm not hungry?"

"No," Ophelia said, "You're the skinniest girl on the island. Grandma's always going on and on about how someone should hand you a leg of a cow." She said, "Even if you were full to the brim, she'd still fork more food into your mouth. She'll be thrilled your over, actually."

Jor gave a long sigh, "Does your grandma even know how bad her cooking is?" She asked, "Like, seriously, it's been how long?"

"Well, back when her and grandpa were together, before they had my dad and a little after, grandpa cooked. And then she went to live with dragons, and I don't' know how much they care about eating human cooked food, so it was probably never an issue. When she came back, I just think dad didn't want to offend her, he never said anything. That's how it's been forever. I was taught at a very young age to masterfully hide my food!" Ophelia recalled with a laugh.

"Was your great-grandma bad at cooking too? Bad cooking just doesn't appear out of thin air."

Ophelia gave a long whistle, "Wouldn't know. I mean, us Vikings don't have a very long projected lifespan," She joked, and was relieved when Jor laughed too. Not because it was a touchy subject, but she felt whenever she referred to the group as 'us' someone would jump out and accuse her of having no right to that generalization. But damn right, maybe she did! She wasn't born here, but she went through their school here, took the rights of passage, and picked and tamed her own dragon! She was as much a Viking as anyone else here!

But no one ever had. It didn't mean Ophelia didn't worry about it, though. She often took comfort in her mother's friend, another chief named Ragnar. He was not from here either, but only few knew, and if you looked at him, you would never think he wasn't Viking born. No one would question him either. Maybe one day, when Ophelia was a respected cheiftess, she wouldn't worry about this anymore, because she was sure Ragnar didn't.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Ophelia said, turning, "Yeah, of course." She said hastily.

"You sorta zoned out. Locked your jaw." Jor rolled onto her stomach, "What's up?"

"Dragons." Ophelia replied distractedly, "It's noting to worry about. Just stupid musings." She assured.

Ophelia wouldn't ever tell anyone her insecurities. Especially not other Vikings that had the right she didn't. They simply couldn't understand. Luckily, unlike Sigrid who would be relentless with her prodding, Jor gave a little frown, but didn't press. Jor figured whatever was eating away at her friend would eventually resolve itself or come out in time.

"Let's go to my room," Ophelia said suddenly, standing and brushing her animal fur leggings off.

"Sure." Jor agreed, still wondering what was bothering Ophelia so much.

As they approached the tree house, Ophelia inhaled deeply, giving a deep sigh of relief. She opened the door, and let the strong smell of pine and tree-sap rush over her. It was the smell of home.

The first room was the living room, which had a lot of mismatched furniture everywhere. Opehila came in first, and then slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. She motioned to Jor to be silent, pointing to the darkened end of the room where Ull sat…kissing the current heir to the Meathead tribe- Fulla. Jor's eyes sparkled with mirth and the pair of girls crept carefully around to the kitchen, not to disturb them. Once inside the steaming room, where Valka was already preparing a meal, they burst into laughter.

"Did you have a good ride?" Valka asked them, "Hijordis! Are you staying for dinner?" She asked pleasantly, catching sight of the young girl.

"I plan to." Jor replied, putting on her best smile. The girls contained their laughter for a minuet before looking at each other and dissolving all again.

"What's so funny?" Valka demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I just didn't know that Fulla and Ull were…friends." Ophelia said carefully, glancing to the door.

"Fulla?" Valka's eyebrows pulled thought, "Thuggury's daughter?" She questioned, "What makes you say that?"

"They just seem…cozy." Jor jumped in, blushing hard.

"Did you see them in…town?" Valka asked cautiously, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Erm…" Ophelia bit her lip, "No…" She glanced at the door to the living room again and Valka got it.

"Not even in Valhalla," Valka muttered under her breath, "Ull!" She yelled, storming into the living room, a threatening wooden spoon her hand. Ophelia felt a little bad, but Ull should be pleased it was just Valka, and not her mother. Elsa would have maybe frozen him to the spot for making out on her favorite couch.

"C'mon," Ophelia tugged her friend into her bedroom.

Originally, back like ten years ago, Ophelia had occupied the smallest bedroom, back when she and her parents had entertained the idea that she would one day go back to Arenfall or Deltown or wherever she came from, but as her parents had biological children of their own, the smallest room was converted into a nursery, for it was closest to their bedroom. Right now Bjorn, who didn't really know that he had the smallest room, occupied it. By the time he did, Ophelia or Ull or Calder may be moved out for good. As it just so happened by chance and fate, she got one of the biggest rooms of the house.

She had hardly sat on her bed when her seven-year-old sister, Yvonne, burst into the room.

"Ophelia! You missed it!" She cried loudly, jumping up and down.

"Whoa, calm down." Ophelia said, stopping her bouncing shoulders before she knocked something over, "I missed what, starkid?"

"There was a big this, and then it rolled around like this, and then there was a light like this, and then the ground shook and boom and-," Yvonne began to describe, rather pitifully, but to her it was making perfect sense as she made over-exaggerated hand motions and rolled around on the ground.

"Yvonne, we still don't know what we missed." Jor reminded her gently; grabbing her, as she was about to roll into Ophelia's collection of wooden sculpted animals and dragons.

Yvonne gave an annoyed huff, and it reminded Ophelia of herself when she was that age. Yvonne was much more likeable, though. Especially since she'd been the first Haddock child to inherit Elsa's magic…that had made her an instantly likable girl. Her hair wasn't as white, it was more of a pale yellow, but there was no doubt that she was magical. Even now, as she tapped her foot, little snowflakes dusted the bedroom floor.

"You guys aren't getting anything!" Yvonne complained, and grabbed both their hands. Ophelia shivered from the cold touch, but let her lead them through the living room (Both Fulla and Ull were getting a stern talking to, and Ull sent Ophelia a nasty look, which she ignored), into the hallway and out onto the back porch, then out to the back of the house.

The first thing Ophelia noted was a figure sitting on the grass.

"Calder!" Ophelia cried out, and he jolted at her tone, "You're back!"

There was an awkward moment in between trying to decide to hug him or not, but Yvonne was instant to keep them moving, so she couldn't to even if she wanted to. He picked himself up and began to follow them.

"That's part of what I've been trying to tell you!" Yvonne said, as if she was speaking clear English the whole time.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jor whispered to Calder, and he opened his mouth to answer, but Yvonne spun around, poking him in the chest with an elongated icicle.

"No! I get to tell them, Cal! Please?" She said, although it was clear that it wasn't his choice.

He looked at Jor helplessly, "My hands are tied." He said.

Yvonne led them down to the valley by the stream, and Ophelia was the first to notice that the pieces of Calder's egg were scattered all over, like it had exploded. She was about to say something, but recalled Yvonne's child-like joy of being able to tell them, so she didn't say anything. Her and Calder's eyes met, though, and he didn't look as thrilled as she expected him to be…mostly…concerned.

And when they passed the ridge, Ophelia realized why. Jor broke free, stumbling down the hill.

"Great Thor…" She cried.

"I've been trying to tell you! Calder's egg hatched!" Yvonne cried proudly, "See?"

Ophelia was speechless. "Yeah, yeah…I see…" She gulped, and went down to examine it with Jor. Calder was right behind them. She turned.

"Calder…that's a…it's a…"

"Yeah," Calder agreed, wincing a bit, but giving a hint of a smile, "I know. A bewilderbeast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it is a day late, I realize, but I got bogged down studying last night and today. One exam down...three to go XD
> 
> And btw, on this side the skip is 13 years because I thought about it and I thought it would be weird for these chaotic time-lines to meet up so perfectly.
> 
> So I hope this first chapter back in Berk was what everyone expected, there was a lot of explaining and going back, I know, but otherwise you guys wouldn't understand anything.
> 
> And I did make a family tree so you can keep everyone straight. 
> 
> Search this for the family tree on my dA: Omphalos Family Tree by FrostfootDreamleaf22
> 
> You do have to click the download to be able to see the names. Sorry bout that!
> 
> RECENTLY UPDATED STORIES
> 
> 1\. Green Games- Chap. 10
> 
> Anywho, if you like it or have questions, review ;) Wish my luck on my finals! Next time I update I"LL BE FREE FOR A WHOLE DANG MONTH!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is late and not very long but I really had a hard time getting this chapter out, although I don't know why. I also did take some time off to spend the holiday season with my family, so sorry that I couldn't really tell you that in any way. But it's here now, on the regular day, just a week late...XD. In other news I did pretty good on exams so whew, don't have to worry bout those at all until next time!

"A bewilderbeast?" Thuggury slammed his fist down, "This is dangerous, Hiccup!"

"We hardly know anything about them." Wolfen agreed, glaring angrily. If Hiccup had his way, Hogsag, Gnaw, and Wolfen wouldn't be at these meetings. He still was sure that, if it came down to it, they'd side with Unn. Although he hadn't been seen in awhie, it didn't mean those flames of loyalty had died out. But it was all the tribes, and he couldn't deny them entry.

"Well, if you, one second-," Fishlegs began but Wolfen spun, as if noticing the bulky man in the meeting for the first time.

"What's he doing here? He's not even a leader, nor is he a second at all!" He said, and there were grumbles of agreement throughout the room.

"Because I knew someone would say what you said." Hiccup said, nodding to his friend with reassurance.

"Well, it's a Tidal class. Habitat, great oceans. Trainable, although with difficulty. 304 meteres high, at least. Attack 50, Speed 6, Armor 38-,"

"See, we know plenty." Hiccup said, cutting Fishlegs off, glaring around the room.

"I can't believe you're just okay with this, Hiccup." Asgar said from across the room, rubbing his chin.

"Why wouldn't I?" Hiccup asked, tilting his head.

"Well, it's a natural Alpha. Toothless is currently the Alpha but he's not normally an alpha."

"That thing is a baby." Elsa broke in, "It won't be leading anyone anywhere." She pointed out.

"One day, perhaps, though." Hiccup did admit, "But we'll figure that out when we come to it." He finished quickly, although he sent Elsa a tense look, meaning he had thought of this, and was a bit unsettled. Under the table, Elsa squeezed his leg reassuringly.

"Can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Gnaw said, and Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him with distrust. Elsa gave him a quick look of apology across the room, but Gnaw seemed to hardly see it.

"Which is?"

"Are, actually." Gnaw corrected himself. He stood, pushing his chair back to pace. The whole group of men and the occasional women watched him with careful curiosity.

"So, well," Gnaw began, seemingly working through his thoughts out loud, "Those things are…more than dangerous. We all know what happens in the hands of a trainer like Drago. Should they be trainable at all?" Gnaw said, looking everyone in the eye, "But now it's in the hands of Calder. Who is the son of Unn- a man who makes even Drago's crimes seem like amateur hour." He said.

Elsa glanced at Hiccup and saw his whole body tense and shake. However, indirectly, Drago had killed his father. Dismissing his crimes as 'amateur', that an 'amateur' killed someone as great as Stoick the Vast was not only disrespectful, but could land Gnaw in the hands of a man who, even after all these years, was still trying to cope.

"That's ridiculous!" Elsa gave a deep sigh of relief at Camacazi's objection, "We all know Calder. Most, at least. He is nothing like his father!"

"Or he's a good actor!" Someone called out from the back of the room.

"I can vouch for him, since he's under my care." Hiccup said, his voice pointed, "He is not his father. He will not wreak the havoc that Unn did, and he will only treat this dragon with love." He said.

"If you have no misgivings," Gnaw said, leaning into the table, "Why did you bring this up to us?"

"Because imagine what you'd do if you saw it with Calder outside now. Shoot it down? Probably. Maybe worse." Hiccup pointed out, and Elsa was shocked to see a few guilty faces look down at the thought. Even people she had considered friends. Then again, she'd only heard of such devastation of the last bewilderbeast, and she did remember Unn all too well.

Logically speaking, yes, this was a horrible match. But maybe that's what everyone needed. She was angered when she saw the shifty looks Calder got, Ull too! If anyone thought that they were something like Unn, they needed to wash their eyes in the sea. They were respectful, kind, brave, loyal, gentlemen that were opposite of anything their father was.

"Hiccup, we're just…concerned." Thuggury said, "Because if you're wrong, we can't stop it. There wouldn't be time. This is no normal dragon."

"I know." Hiccup said, smiling, "That's how firmly I believe in Calder."

There was murmuring around the group.

"Do the elders know?" Thuggury asked, "They are wise and their words is stronger."

"They're thrilled." Hiccup said, forcing the truth a tiny bit. More specifically, Valka was thrilled. The elders had been almost as difficult to win over, but in the end, Valka and Gobber's unrelenting assurance had stilted any more misgivings. Thuggury raised a disbelieving eyeball.

"If you're wrong, Hiccup-,"

"It will be on me. I promise." He said sincerely, and Elsa held in a deep breath. She was still finding her way with dragons. She trusted her husband's judgment always; but she was just as afraid. More so for Calder. It wasn't Hiccup's dragon, it was his.

The meeting continued, shifting into the usual things. The usual things like trading and this and that, what was going on with all the islands, anything that they might want to be concerned about, and so forth. Hiccup knew that everyone was trying to shift back into the boring procedural things they had to go through every so months, but it was proving difficult.

Maybe after all these years of peace, it was pointless to think that things could stay this way. Maybe Hiccup was joking himself. But he firmly thought that if they were good people doing somewhat good things, it would reflect back on them. Besides, they had many dragons everywhere on their side now, and more tribes he trusted than not. If it ever came to a war again, Hiccup would be more than ready.

As the meeting disbanded, Elsa squeezed Hiccup's hand and he smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, sighing. "I wouldn't get through those things without you." He murmured quietly.

"I enjoy them most times." Elsa said, rubbing her thumb across his hand, "It reminds me of Arendelle days."

"A much more civil time." Hiccup sighed, looking at the leaders grabbing their dragons to return home.

"But without dragons." Elsa reminded, patting his arm.

"Ah, of course." Hiccup laughed, "Don't think that your world would take kindly to a dragon in a horse stable." He teased.

"Weirder things happened." Elsa smiled. Hiccup heard his name being called near the shore and saw Snoutlout and Fishlegs motioning him over. Elsa leaned up, kissing him quickly.

"I'm going to find Camacazi before she leaves." She decided, leaving Hiccup to his friends. But alas, she realized after sweeping the area, she hadn't found her friend quick enough. But then she gave a snort, shaking her head with amusement. She was probably already off with Jari- Thuggury's second in command- and her not as secret as she'd like to think boyfriend.

Because although Elsa loved Camacazi like a sister, she didn't need to see what the two were doing, she turned around to walk home, but saw Gnaw. Instantly, she stalked up to him.

"What were you thinking?" She demanded, rage burning in her stomach, "Egging Hiccup on like that? Calling Drago and amateur! Have your forgotten-," She started but Gnaw brushed off her questions.

"That it killed his dad? Everyone knows. But we have to deal with such things." He said dismissively.

"It's a sore spot for him." Elsa narrowed her eyes, tapping her foot. Gnaw saw the ice crackle over the grass, standing up straighter, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So he's the only one who can feel sorrow from it? It's his alone?" He asked back.

"That's ridiculous. Of course not. But losing a father-," She started, but Gnaw stopped her.

"And I lost my first wife. You deal with things. You move on. You accept there are worst things, like Unn. I loved my first wife, but I love my daughter more. And because of Unn, and his preaching of sons over daughters, he made me lose her. And she's with you. So if Calder goes off any deep end," Gnaw began, prodding Elsa with a finger in her stomach, "It will be her blood on her hands, and not soon after, your own too." He threatened.

Elsa grabbed his wrist, bile rising in her throat at the anger and hurt of the tone of someone she thought as a friend. She grasped it hard and watched as the ice around her grip incased his flesh, yet he didn't move, "Are you threatening me? Do you not trust me?" She asked, baring her teeth.

"I'm just saying, Elsa." Gnaw said, snapping his arm from her grip and shaking off the ice with a shiver, "I can't see this ending well. You'd better hope it's not Rika on the receiving side of it." He said.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, and didn't even notice Hiccup coming up behind her.

"Is he bothering you, Elsa?" Hiccup asked, sending a nasty glare Gnaw's way. Elsa shook off her expression, turning to him.

"Not at all. We were just…discussing things." Elsa said, forcing a smile. No need for Hiccup to throw punches. Not that it wasn't sweet at the thought, but Elsa was fully capable to dealing with Gnaw.

Hiccup locked his jaw; after being married thirteen years, he knew his wife was lying. There were tiny tells he picked up on, underneath her easy smile. But it wasn't worth figuring it out right now. He liked to be the big, strong man of the family, but Elsa was just as capable of a companion. Even so, it wasn't worth getting into what Elsa was currently reluctant to tell him.

"If you say so." Hiccup said, looping an arm around her shoulders, "Gnaw." He said tensely, nodding in a huffed farewell.

"Hiccup." Gnaw said, his glare much deeper and angrier than Hiccup understood. Elsa understood the animosity. While Gnaw might have found Elsa to be a more acceptable mother than Rika's real one, it must have infuriated Gnaw to no end to know that Hiccup had to play the role of father, one he wanted nothing more than to do.

Elsa often thought about the situation in the light of Ophelia. Would Anna and Kristoff feel the same about her and Hiccup raising Ophelia like they did? While on one hand, it was hard to imagine her sister being upset about something like that, the other side- the side that somewhat felt for Gnaw, and she wouldn't have been all that surprised.

Perhaps she deserved it. They hadn't been searching quite as actively as they could be for a portal. Elsa liked their little family, and Ophelia seemed to insistent to still go, so how could Elsa let her go like that? But she had raised Ophelia, and she was her daughter in whatever sense she could be. Finding one meant facing Anna and a world that sometimes she just wanted to forget existed. It wasn't perfect, there wasn't everything that she once had here, but it was so simple here. Maybe Elsa didn't want things complicated.

As the pair walked back to their house, Elsa saw a darkened frown settle on Hiccup's face. She paused him.

"Hey," She said softly, her fingers trailing down his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I just…it's nothing." Hiccup said, shrugging her off, but turning to give her a small shrug and smile.

"Nothing?" Elsa repeated, "Hiccup…" She breathed, her eyebrows drawing in concern, "You can tell me anything."

"Well, maybe I'm not as confident as I seem." Hiccup admitted, gnawing on his lower lip, and at Elsa's blank expression, continued, "About Calder."

"You don't think he'd-," Elsa startled at his admittance, drawing back.

"I don't know." Hiccup said, "I was just thinking about something Drago once said to me. That he was a simple man until the dragons killed his family. No one can say what he was before, but what he was after was horrific. Maybe I like to think there's good in people, but if that's so, all it took was something to trigger whatever the hell exploded in his mind. Is evil hereditary? I don't know. But…" He let the 'but' pop off his lips, and grimaced as his final word. Elsa thought for a moment, and nodded.

"I understand your concern." Elsa agreed, "What made Hans change, I won't know. Would he have been okay had he been the eldest, not the youngest, I cannot say. But Calder watched his whole world crumble, his mother die. If he was going to go, well, you know…wouldn't he have already?" Elsa asked.

"We can't possibly guess what could change someone." Hiccup shook his head, "What made Unn the way he was? As far as anyone could remember, he was always that way."

"So what are you doing to do?" Elsa asked, "Take away his dragon?"

"No," Hiccup shook his head, "No. It's his. They made a connection before it was born, I can't take that away from him. And I want him to succeed, prove them wrong more than anyone!" Hiccup said, eyes wide.

"Then what can we do?" Elsa questioned.

"Be ready." Hiccup said, "I love him. But we can't let someone like Unn rise again. Not someone who now has seen and changed from the first try. We just need to…" Hiccup sighed, looking down, "Be prepared."

Elsa's heart clenched at the thought of having to kill Calder or harm him at all, but Hiccup was right. She didn't want to believe he was capable of such evil, not the little boy with innocent, scared eyes. While she knew Hiccup's plan to be reasonable, Elsa was sure that Calder and Ull would not turn out like their father, and she was going to do everything to make sure it stayed that way.

OMPHALOS

"It's so cute!" Rika exclaimed, "Look at it's big eyes, and big feet, and bit head." She said, squeezing the dragon nearly twice her size around the neck. Calder, Ophelia, and Jor watched with amused expressions.

"It's big everywhere." Ophelia pointed out, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"That's what makes it adorable!" Rika said with a nearly inhuman squeal.

"How does it feel to now be the proud owner of such a dragon?" Ophelia asked, turning to Calder and raising an eyebrow. He gave her a glance, his expression never changing, and shrugged.

"It's a responsibility." He said, and Ophelia rolled her eyes. Would it kill him to be a little expressive about anything? He now had a dragon to ride, and the most powerful dragon on the whole arpeggio at that! But was he incapable of showing emotion? Ophelia had begun to think that long ago.

"I can see you overflowing with joy." She said, deadpanned. Calder's eyes widened a bit, but that was as different has his face changed. Ophelia gave a huff of breath, nudging his arm.

"Awe, come on, big guy." She teased.

"Stop poking me." He said evenly, but Ophelia saw his eyes flash.

"Jor! Look! Annoyance! C'mon, help me poke him more." She said.

"I'm fine." Jor said from his other side, glancing uneasily at Calder. Was Jor afraid of him, Ophelia wondered for a second? She paused momentarily, and then shrugged it off. Sigrid would for sure have helped her poke Calder into expression emotion.

"But look- it's almost a frown on his face." She pleaded.

"You're making progress then." Jor replied, smiling around him. Calder made a grunt in the back of his throat.

"Was that, could it be, a sound of emotion? Great Odin, what a spectacular moment."

"Harde-har-har. You're hilarious." Calder said.

"Really? You don't sound all that amused." Ophelia pressed.

"I'm laughing on the inside."

"Seriously?" Ophelia muttered, "Would it kill you to show a little bit of anything ever?"

"Yes. I'd spontaneously combust on the spot from overheating of facial muscles I haven't used in a really long time." He replied. Ophelia narrowed her eyes, ducking underneath his face to look at him straight up.

"That might have been a joke but I can't be sure…" She began.

"Eret!" Calder said, and Ophelia startled back, falling off the step. She glanced up to see Eret coming over the slope, with his youngest daughter Tove trailing behind.

"I had to see if it's true. A bewilderbeast, really?" He asked, although Ophelia couldn't place his tone. It was somewhere between excited and afraid, but she knew why.

"Yep." Calder said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "You were around one for quite some time. Have any tips?" He asked, leading Eret over to where the dragon rolled around in the grass with Yvonne and Rika.

"I hardly think I'd be helpful." Eret gave a thin smile, "Valka knows much more than I would, and she met the good kind of Bewilderbeast." He pointed out.

"Anything I can learn about them from either source is good." Calder assured.

"I really am not much of a help." Eret wrung his hands, "I wasn't there much with it. Only had suspicions of its existence until the battle with Hiccup." He admitted.

"Dad! Daaad! Can I pet the dragon?" Tove asked, bouncing up and down, "Can I? Can I?"

Eret looked at Calder uncertainly. Calder scoffed.

"Should be fine. Yvonne's basically been poking at it with a stick for the last hour, and it hasn't killed her yet."

"How reassuring." Eret said, sighing, still looking at the large dragon with hesitation. Ophelia swooped in, taking Tove by the hand.

"We'll take her down there and make sure nothing happens to her." She said, and Eret gave a breath of relief. Ophelia hoisted the six-year-old girl onto her shoulders, leading her down to the dip in the earth. Yvonne leapt up to meet her friend, dragging her over to where the bewilderbeast lay on it's back, letting the girls rub its stomach. Ophelia couldn't possibly imagine this thing capable of destruction as it lay there so adorably.

Jor and Ophelia took seats on the grass, watching the girls play with the beast.

"Wonder what Calder will name him." Jor said, rolling grass between her fingers.

"Her! It's a her!" Rika called out, "And she's beautiful…" She added in a baby voice, nuzzling the dragon.

"Let's see what happens when she meets Hubert!" Yvonne decided as she grabbed the tiny dragon from around Ophelia's neck with both hands, and before anyone could protest, had dropped him on the bewilderbeast's chest. Jor sucked in a breath of fear, and Ophelia stood, but settled back down as the dragon only blinked at it, and gently shook it off.

"Awe…" Yvonne pouted, "I hoped they'd fight."

"Yvonne!" Ophelia snapped, grabbing her tiny dragon back before her sister could antagonize it any further. Yvonne gave a toothless grin, shrugging innocently.

She grumbled, setting her dragon safely on her lap. She glanced up to see Calder and Eret discussing things.

"Wonder if Calder will stick around now that he has a dragon hardly anyone knows how to handle." Ophelia mused. She hadn't really expected an answer, but wasn't surprised when Jor replied.

"Do you really want someone so grumpy and emotionless around to annoy you all the time?" She asked.

"He used to be fun." Ophelia mused, sighing and shaking her head, "Then…" She paused, "I don't know what happened to him. One day it's like he woke up and he decided to be no fun and shut everyone out."

"Who knows." Jor shrugged, "I mean, he lost his whole family all at once. However the case, death or madness."

"But he seemed fine with it as a kid. And time only makes you forget your parents." Ophelia said, a little guiltily, and then brushed it off before Jor could ask about it, "I just can't understand him at all."

"Can anyone?" Jor smiled softly. There was a cry from the girls and Ophelia leapt up and unsheathed her sword she carried from her side, but realized it was only a gleeful cry as the girls were now pushing themselves across an icy path that the dragon had created.

Ophelia settled back down, rolling her eyes. "It's not like they've never seen that before; mom could do that any day of the week. Yvonne on a good day." She scoffed at them, watching them twirl around.

"Yeah, but it was a dragon." Jor pointed out. Ophelia huffed.

"Seems pretty similar to me. Wonder if Yvonne's sad she didn't get this dragon, both with ice and all."

"She seems fine now. I don't think she'll think about that. It's clearly Calder's dragon. Can't you feel the connection between them already?" Jor asked.

"Not really, but I'll take your word for it."

Jor, in her quiet way, was probably extraordinary, if she only let more than her two friends know. She was always taking, since she was little, about how she could feel connections. Between people, between dragons, between dragons and people…most of the time, she kept things to herself, even if she knew secrets of affairs and emotions forming. She said she didn't feel it was her place to interfere in other's lives. Ophelia never asked what she saw about her, because she didn't want to know. She'd rather figure things out the old fashioned way, not that Jor hadn't offered to tell her what she could 'feel'. Ironically, the only lines she couldn't feel were her own. Then again, a blind man could see the most public and agonizing connection- Gustav. Jor didn't need her extra something to figure that out.

Jor smiled at her friend's joking tone, and bumped shoulders with her. She would never tell Opehlia the lines she saw on her friend, because she wasn't even sure Ophelia knew it yet herself, nor those that were at the other end. Ophelia could pretend about not liking anyone all she wanted, but Jor knew. And Ophliea knew that Jor knew, but the again, as she might have figured out, it took some longer than others to admit them.

Hijordis herself should have known that better than anyone.


	28. Chapter 28

Calder waited in his sparse room until the house was asleep. The creaking of the floorboards nearly lulled him to sleep, but he pinched himself at every chance there was the urge, until his eyes were wide-awake and blinking in the darkness. The room was cool and once was a place he found great comfort in, but as he'd come less and less, things started to disappear into other children's bedrooms, leaving only a mattress and a desk with a few lone papers still scattered about it. Calder could hardly care, he only returned occasionally out of guilt-, which if he had it his way, would be eradicated.

It took much longer for the house to fall silent than he would have hoped. It had seemed everyone had from the village had showed up to see his new dragon last night. Elsa and Hiccup had been entertaining late into the night. He knew of the unrest amongst the villages, but they all pushed it away for a happy little party.

And then Sigrid had returned to sleep over with Hijordis and Ophelia, and the three girls had taken the upstairs loft and kept the widows open and had laughed and giggled into the wee hours. There was no way if he'd left previously they wouldn't have noticed. Now, it seemed that they had grown too exhausted to continue with their idling gossip.

Thank Odin.

He slipped out of his bed, grabbing his bag from where it sat, lying on its side. He drew the drawstring tightly, swinging it over his back. The door made no noise as he gently pushed it open. Only the faintest glimmer of moonlight spilt onto the wood floor from the window against the wall, hardly enough to wake anyone. He looked hungrily to the kitchen, but shook his head. He wasn't going to steal from the people who had taken him in. They'd give him anything he wanted, but that meant sticking around for the morning and that was simply time he couldn't afford to lose.

He tiptoed through the living room and his fingers had just curled around the door handle when he heard a voice in the darkness.

"I really hoped I was wrong about you, Cal." His brother's tired voice floated from the back of the room, where he'd been too preoccupied to notice the slumped figure in an armchair.

"Ull, go back to sleep." Calder sighed, turning.

"I can't believe it. You're not even staying one night? Elsa will be crushed." He said. Calder winced hard at his last words, and Ull grimaced. It had been a low blow, but it had hit the mark well.

"I have a dragon now." Calder breathed out, letting his emotions dissipate from his mind, "I wasn't even planning on coming back around now until the egg grew, so… " Calder rubbed his nose, shrugging.

"It's a baby, Calder. You can't expect to go and ride it now." Ull said, getting up, yawning nevertheless, but pushing himself up to the height of his brother.

"I can train it as we go." Calder said.

"Oh, like you know how to train bewilderbeasts." Ull scoffed, "Remind me when you took that course, again?"

"No one knows how to train one, except Drago." Calder pointed out.

"Drago enslaved it. Valka knows- she'll be crushed if you leave too! This is like the best gift to her since who knows what." Calder turned for the knob again, and Ull gave a moan of frustration, "Where are you always running to, Calder? Tell me that!"

"Not running." Calder said icily, "Searching."

"Ah, for our deadbeat dad." Ull rolled his eyes, "Give it up, already. Please."

Something snapped in Calder's eyes, an Ull saw emotions rolling in rapidly. For as much as Ophelia made jokes about it, his brother's silence and stoic nature scared the hell out of Ull. It was like someone stole his brother and replaced him with a hollowed out man, dead-set on an impossible mission. But now, Calder's fists clenched and he ground his teeth.

"Give it up? Excuse me? Unn was a monster! He murdered a whole tribe, nearly! Salted and destroyed the earth. For all the fuck we know, he killed mom!" He cried, "And you're asking me to just give it up?"

"That's unreasonable. Hiccup said mom died of a sickness no one could cure. That wasn't on him, as much as we'd like to say it was." Ull said, grabbing his brother's arm, and Calder wrenched it away, "I don't see why you feel like you need to do this, though."

"I can't believe that everyone just stopped looking." Calder replied back, his whole body shaking, "It's like no one even cares anymore! If he's out of our hair, good enough. No, not good enough- I want him dead at my feet! I want him to suffer like mom did, like our people did, our land did." Calder said, slamming his fist down onto the table by the door, cracking the wood.

"Cal, you're scaring me." Ull said, eyes wide as he stared at the place where his brother's fist had left an imprint, "And that is mahogany. Elsa will freak."

"Don't you see?" Calder asked frantically, "We have to find him. We're his-" He broke off, his teeth grinding and he gave a low angry growl, and hesitated, "sons. No one else is better suited for this than us. We need to bring him to justice, because no one else is." There was brokenness in his last words, and it nearly sounded like he'd said it so many times, he'd lost track of what it really meant.

Ull heard the flicker of a match being struck. If he could just stall Calder for a little bit, Elsa or Hiccup would come out, and they could all sit down and explain to Calder this was obsessive and needed to stop. People already looked at the two of them like they were going to go on a murder spree at any moment.

"Dad was just-,"

"He's not our father!" Calder looked disgusted, "He's a rat."

"Technically speaking…" Ull began, but quieted at the death glare his brother sent him.

"What is going on out here?" Elsa's hissed whisper came storming through the dark. Hiccup followed, stumbling and hobbling awkwardly as he attempted to re-attach his leg. Elsa's glare could freeze the boys, Ull was sure. Calder sent his brother a dirtier look than before.

"Calder's trying to leave and take the bewilderbeast on his quest to kill Unn." Ull quipped.

"What?" Hiccup said a little louder than a whisper, stumbling over in shock. Elsa glared at him sharply.

"Shhh! I just got Bjorn down." She muttered.

Hiccup glowered at Calder, and put his leg on with an audible click, "Outside." He demanded in a low voice, "You two, Ull." He said, catching the boy as he tried to slip away.

Once outside, Calder set his bag on the ground with an irritated mutter.

"I'm twenty-two, you know. I can just leave." He pointed out.

"Not with that dragon you can't!" Hiccup said, "I technically hold the power of all dragons since Toothless is the alpha, and I have the most knowledge on them. You're free to go, yes, but not with her."

Calder opened his mouth to object, but Hiccup wasn't done yet, "I mean, are you crazy? She doesn't even have wings! How were you going to leave, huh? Swim? We don't even know if she can. Flying isn't totally instinctive for baby dragons, so I'd suspect swimming a whole lot less. And great Odin, Calder. You're going to get yourself killed! You have become obsessed with this!"

"I wouldn't have to if you all searched for him and did what you were supposed to!" He snapped out, poking Hiccup in the chest.

Elsa grabbed his arm, coming in between her husband and Calder.

"We did what we could. But there was a point we had to realize that he's not coming back, and we can't spend our whole lives searching." She said, and her eyes softened, "Please, Calder. I can hardly see the little boy I used to know anymore." She said in a motherly fashion, reaching out. Calder jerked back.

"That boy was killed with his mother." He said, stone-faced, "But you know what? I can spend my whole life looking for him, so no worries." He brushed away her concern, although Elsa noticed the light color in his cheeks, meaning her words struck a mark.

"I think you're crazy." Ull said, "No seriously, Cal. You don't see me running off to search for a ghost. He's been gone for 13 years, and no one's seen him for 10. That rumor could be just that."

"You don't remember," Cal's fists shook, "What he did to mom. What he did to our tribe, our friends, our land…" Calder swallowed thickly, his eyes closed, "If you did…you wouldn't be so casual about this all."

"I want to kill him as much as you. He threatened my wife sexually and violently on more than one occasion," Hiccup said, and side-glanced Elsa, "Not that she couldn't handle herself. But I don't know…I'm with Ull. I think he's dead or gone for good."

Cal locked his jaw. "If he was, I could feel it." He said confidently.

"What if you're wrong, and you seriously spend your whole life trying to find someone whose already gone? Calder, wouldn't it be easier to just settle down…find a girl…live your life? Like me?" Ull questioned, and when Calder didn't reply, he continued, "I may not remember mom perfectly, but I know this…she wouldn't want you living this way. We both know that."

Calder snapped his head up, gave an angry snarl in the back of his throat and angrily pushed past Ull and Hiccup and stormed down the valley.

"He is quite the troubled young boy." Hiccup murmured with a deep frown, "Elsa?"

"Yep, on it. I'll sit with his dragon. He can leave tonight if he wishes, but he won't leave with her." Hiccup gave her an appreciative smile. Out of everyone except Calder (who the dragon already loved), Elsa had also made a very strong bond with it.

"I'll be up with Bjorn in the morning, then. When everyone's awake, I'm sure we can keep enough adults around her at all times to make sure that Calder doesn't try anything. Not that they'd get very far. Toothless could track them anywhere." He pointed out.

"I'll go and talk to him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid either." Ull pointed out, "I just don't understand him sometimes!"

"I think all siblings are like that," Elsa said, patting his shoulder, "Lord knows half the things my sister did I would stare and wonder." She added with a laugh.

Ull nodded, smiling too, before darting after his brother. The morning was long and anxious, and Calder did not reappear for a very long time. It was hardly necessary to guard, as he had guessed, because people were still pouring in to witness the new and rare dragon that had appeared on the island. Hiccup watched the rise all day, sighing, hoping that Calder hadn't done something stupid.

"Ah, I seem to remember you doing your share of stupid things." Camacazi teased, patting his shoulder, and Hiccup realized with a blush he'd been speaking his thoughts out loud.

"Are you kidding? He still does stupid things." Elsa broke in with a wink, and Hiccup gave her a wry smile, before turning back to where the young boy had vanished.

"Yeah, but I was trying to help the tribe. Not myself." He said with a frown and a murmur.

"I'm sure Calder deep down things it would help the tribes." Camacazi pointed out, "I feel sorry for him. A boy his age should be out doing naughty things and having fun, not obsessing over trying to find a killer. Even Hiccup participated in his fair share of that!"

"Excuse me," Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I believe my childhood days were not filled with naughty things, but maybe just lots of watching from a distance and day-dreaming." He said.

"Astrid didn't even know his name until he was like eight." Snoutlout broke in, nudging Elsa, who by this point had gotten used to the talk of her husband's previous lover. She realized that Astrid probably wasn't going to return, and she couldn't ignore the existence of her, because she had touched the lives of so many others on the island, been friends with many. She also was consoled by the fact that Hiccup had long ago admitted that eventually, he could have seen the pair fallen. Their relationship- while good around the time his father was still alive and up to- had only gotten worse after that. Nasty even.

But then again, Hiccup had continued to explain to her, a relationship built on attraction only after he'd lost a leg and nearly died and he often wondered if he hadn't would they have gotten together, wasn't the relationship he wanted at all.

By this point, though, Astrid had become a happy memory. People remembered her for her best and worst traits, but only in light joking and smiles. Hiccup didn't talk about the way they had fought around others, Fishelg only said nice things about her even thought in childhood she'd been a bully of his, Snoutlout didn't even say about the one time she got really drunk at a party and they kissed- albeit that they immediately felt like barfing after and told Hiccup immediately, Camacazi never said a mean thing even though she had asked Hiccup to not see his best friend since childhood anymore and caused a rift between the two chiefs for years, and Ruffnut had no ill-will to mention even though everyone knew she'd always been a little jealous of everything and probably thought she got what was coming for her.

But that was only the bad. Elsa liked to think in another life, they would have gotten along. She was a fearless female, a natural leader, loyal and caring, and was said to be able to stick to her guns when she made a choice, even under heavy scrutiny. These were all things Elsa had to learn in her life, which seemingly had come naturally to Astrid. Elsa never told Hiccup, but if she'd never appeared and Astrid had never disappeared, that maybe they could have worked it out and been perfectly happy.

"For a chief's son, really?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Did you hide in a corner all during school?"

"No!" Hiccup blushed red, quick to answer.

"Yes." Snoutlout corrected, chuckling, "I think she called him…oh, what did she think your name was?"

"It was something completely common like Erik or Thor or something. Do you know how many Eriks there are on this island? Statistically, she was probably hoping the odds were in her favor and my name was something like that." Hiccup said with a decisive nod.

"I think I was worse though," Snoutloud said, waving his hands, "If we're turning this into a 'who was worse to Hiccup contest'." He declared, "I pretended he didn't exist for about a year. Got half the class to pretend with me."

"Why?" Elsa laughed through giggles, looking at Hiccup to see him giving an exaggerated sigh.

"He was jealous that I was going to be chief because I was so inept and he thought he should be. I think you even got Fishlegs to sit on me once and paid him to not move, as if I hadn't been sitting there in the first place!"

"Well, it sounds like you all had quite the childhood." Elsa said, smiling. She wished, on one hand, hers had been like that. She'd never formally said anything, but her friends here gathered that her upbringing- although in a castle- had been less than desirable.

Even the memories of before Anna's memories were taken away were painful to think about, because they all were including the magic that had caused a rift in her whole life for so long. It all would eventually come back to hitting Anna while they were playing and the start of their lonely existence thus so far. Perhaps, she thought, that's why she was a bit more lenient with her own children. She let them stay out later than they were supposed to, allowed friends over, do some stupid things, and have a general freedom because she never for a second wanted her children to look back on her life and wish it had been different like she did.

The sky dissolved into darkness and soon Hiccup and Elsa were the only ones left for the moment. It was hardly a second after Snoutlout left to go to the little Viking's room when Calder's head popped up over the hill. He looked incredibly sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." He said, hanging his head, "I was an idiot this morning."

"Awe, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself." Hiccup said, patting his shoulder, "Come, sit. She missed you today." He said, motioning to the dragon that had jumped up at the sight of her owner. A small grin broke over his face.

"I promise I won't leave until she's trained." Calder said, "I realized that you're right; we don't know anything about her and I want to be prepared. I won't try to leave." He added, although it seemed as though the words almost pained him. Hiccup knew it was huge for him to admit, so he didn't say anything more on the matter.

The days melted into months and five months to the date Cadler tried to leave, the family found itself at Camacazi's house for her twin girls 14th birthdays. They'd invited Hiccup's family, amongst others, and everyone was out on the decks. Calder's dragon was still the main center piece of all entertainment, and his four-month old bewilderbeast (named Isis) seemed to be soaking in the attention.

Rika, Are, Brynja and Tyrah were all playing some complicated game that they'd made up as children, leaving the adults to talk together with some freedom. Camacazi had led Hiccup and Elsa to a quiet and hidden room with Jari, as they were the only ones who knew for sure the parentage of her children, so that the friends could talk freely without watching words.

"Jari, I can't believe you made them each a boat." Camacazi grunted, shaking her head.

"What? Was I supposed to get them a cow or something like everyone else?" He asked.

"Yes." Elsa teased, nudging him, "You're not supposed to treat them any differently."

He scoffed. "I can't do that!" He said, almost sounding offended, "Besides, it's an anonymous gift."

"Like that's not suspicious." Hiccup agreed with Elsa, "Camacazi, why'd you have to chose such a good father?" He teased.

"Guilty." She said, running her arm around his back to tug him closer to her. The jives against him washed away as usual when Hiccup and Elsa were reminded how strongly those two loved each other, if even from different islands.

"How long until Tyrah looks at Asmud though and realizes that they are the same people, but only different genders?" Elsa asked rather seriously, referring to the only son Camacazi bore, which was given to Jari to raise. On the Bog's side, the whole island was under the impression that it had been a stillborn daughter, buried quickly to alleviate Camacazi's anguish. On Jari's side, his tribe thought he'd had it off with some married woman or something, but no one said much. Elsa just couldn't help but think one day they were going to figure it out and hate their mother kept a brother and father from them.

"Hopefully never." Camacazi bit her lip, glancing at Jari. Jari gave a nod of agreement, sighing longingly.

"In a perfect world, every time I look at them, I want them to know. They would know in a perfect world." Jari said angrily, shaking his head in frustration, "In a perfect world we wouldn't have to chose one over the other to be chief too." He added softer, causing Camacazi to flinch violently.

Although it had been seen as a great blessing to bear twin daughters on her first try, no one had thought of the drawbacks it would have. Camacazi refused to tell anyone which daughter had been named first, because a birthright of only two minutes was not fair, according to her. She had hoped in time one would show itself to be more leader-like than the other, or even that one would tell her they had no desire to lead, but neither had happened. Both girls were so terribly different that although they were opposites, both could rule the island justly.

Brinja was more like her mother; rash, impulsive, brave and self-sacrificing. On the other hand, Tyrah was like her father- logical, soft-spoken, ambitious, and reserved. Did she go with the one like her, which had proven to be a good leader? Or did she go with a new type of leadership that the island had yet to see?

"I still have time to decide." Camacazi insisted firmly, "I'm not dying yet!" She added, trying to lighten the mood but Hiccup opened his mouth, and closed it again. No one had expected his father's death. Case in point; she could die at any time and then their grandmother would have the difficult choice that Camacazi had, but in tenfold as only Camacazi knew their true ins and outs.

"Do you think they're enjoying the party?" Jari asked, leaning over to look out the window where they were.

"Half the arpeggio showed up," Hiccup scoffed, "I think they're having a merry good time. Because of you, Are won't shut up until we give him a better party."

"Good luck beating this!" Camacazi said, sticking her tongue out, "I am a god at party planning. Actually, all kinds of planning. Hey, by the way, you should tell Hijordis' mother is she needs someone to plan her daughter's wedding…" She trailed off.

"I think Hijordis can manage. Ophelia had decided since she hates the groom, she's going to make the rest of the wedding bearable." Hiccup gave a long sigh, "I still think they would have made a perfect match, my Ophelia and Gustav…" He trailed off. Elsa raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"Hiccup, dear, there are many reasons why that is a very bad idea." She said.

And had Ophelia been with her parents, she could have given them a twenty page long list. No, a thirty page long list! The announcement had been made two months ago, and Ophliea was the most aghast. She was so angry at Gustav that he had the gall to ask him to marry her! Especially when it was clear Jor was in love with someone else.

It wasn't a known fact, not really, but whenever they weren't talking to her, she got this misty look and sad, small smile. It wasn't around when she was near Gustav, and if you were in love with a guy, you'd look like that around them too- but a thousand times worse. Gustav didn't even notice. He was so thickheaded. Ophelia had pleaded with Jor to do what her heart lead her to do, but Jor insisted there wasn't someone else. Maybe not officially, but Sigrid and Ophelia knew their best friend well enough to see underneath to reveal that she had carefully chosen her words.

She liked someone else, and now she was bound to an absolute imbecile.

Ophelia really wanted to punch Gustav.

Gustav glanced over from where he sat on a rock, carving probably something stupid with his stupid little knife. Jor would never say she hated it, but she would…of course.

"What?" He finally asked with a groan.

"I hate you." She said simply.

He gave a derisive snort. "Oh, Ophelia. You could have had me." He said, raising an eyebrow. Ophelia's lip curled back in disgust.

"Not even in your dreams!" She hissed, "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" He asked.

"Tie Jor to someone like yourself…forever." She answered.

"How could I marry the girl I'm incredibly in love with?" He shot back, "That's a difficult one, dear."

"Don't call me dear!" She snapped, "And you do not love you. It was hardly a week before you went from me to her!"

"It was more than a week. And I always liked her."

"Oh, so you liked her when you were liking me?" Ophelia asked, affronted.

"My Odin, I can't win, can I?" He threw up his hands.

"No. You never will. Because Jor doesn't actually love you, she's just too nice. And you know that!" She accused. It was at this moment Sigirid and Jor arrived back to the group, and Jor sighed in frustration to see her fiancée and best friend glaring daggers at each other.

"Did you two behave?" She questioned.

"Yes." Ophelia replied at the same time Gustav said, "No." Ophelia gave a scoff under her breath, "Good…so you're a tattle too." Jor's face twisted painfully, and she gave a pained look to Ophelia.

"Please, don't patronize him, for me?" She asked. Ophliea met her friends yes, tempted to yell out that she wouldn't stop because she knew her friend wasn't really happy, but she looked so upset that her cry died on her lips.

"I'm sorry." Ophelia said, "I'll be nice." She agreed grudgingly.

"Hey, where's your hot brother not brother?" Sigrid asked, sitting next to Ophelia, "And his adorable dragon?"

"Heck if I know." Ophelia said, but it was a lie. She knew exactly where Calder was. On the north side of the island with Ull and Rika. Ever since apparently Calder had yelled at her dad and tried to leave in the middle of the night, she'd been asked by Hiccup to obscurely watch him to make sure he didn't do anything, even if he promised he wouldn't. It gave her an excuse to keep on his tail and annoy the hell of him, that was for sure.

But in recent weeks, he'd seemed almost nice and curious. She'd let her obsessive following go a little, and he seemed pretty relieved. That didn't mean that she wasn't watching his every move, oh no, she could tell anyone that asked a full list of what he'd eaten, done, who he'd seen, and so on that day. He'd left the island once, and been blunt to tell Ophelia he was visiting his mother's grave. It was the only time she'd let him go alone; she realized it was a sacred time for him.

I wasn't even because she believed he was evil or whatever the heck mean people gossiped about. It was the opposite. She wanted to shove it in their faces going, 'look! He's fine! He's done nothing wrong!' because as weird as Calder was, he was pretty loyal to them all. It was just difficult to see.

She could have told Sigird. It wasn't a secret, by Thor. But for some reason the thought of her running off to talk to him made her feel queasy. Weird. She also disliked that Sigrid referred to him, even covertly, as her brother because he totally wasn't. It was hard to wrap her head around, but he was just sort of a…person in their house that Ophelia knew a lot about. More than perhaps she wanted to know sometimes, but she didn't think of him like she thought of Are or Swain. It was hard for her to tell anyone, and most took it to polar opposite thoughts. Therefore, she didn't.

"I think I saw him down by the peirs." Gustav piped up, and Sigrid jumped up. Ophelia noted that while she'd been gone getting a drink with Jor, she'd put on khole around her eyes to make them pop and some red berry stain to her lips. It was these discoveries that made Ophelia leap up to join her. She felt bad about leaving those two alone, because it was clear Gustav was glad about both of her friends leaving, but felt a flash of triumph when Jor grabbed his hand, telling him she wanted to go see Iris again.

The foursome made their way down to the piers where there was a crowd of mostly older kids by this point were petting and pampering Isis. She looked pleased with herself, rolling to make sure the children could scratch her where she needed to be. She was perhaps the most spoiled dragon to ever come through Berk.

Yvonne was climbing all over her; the only human besides Calder who she let do that. She'd probably let Elsa if she was older and could hold more weight or Bjorn if he attempted. Ophelia had attempted once and promptly been shaken off. She didn't take any offence to it; dragons were particularly picky, and it was stupid to fight their preferences. Especially one as powerful as Isis.

"Hey Calder." Sigrid giggled, floating over to him. He'd been in deep conversation with Randolph of the Visithugs, and the other boy raised an eyebrow and gave a laugh at her intrusion. Calder just looked annoyed, which made Ophelia feel smug. It wasn't like she was protective of her friend, Calder that was, but better it come from the source than have Ophelia try to convince Sigrid that Calder probably wasn't interested in her.

"I'm talking to someone." He said.

"Ohhh." Sigirid said, twirling her hair, "Sorry! What are we talking about?"

"Finances." Randolph said, and Sigrid made a face, which was probably his intention. She didn't leave though.

"Sounds…fun." She gave a fake laugh, "So..erm, Calder, I heard you went to the Bashem-Oiks today to do some work. Couldn't you have just talked to them at the party, or were the leaders busy and not coming?" She asked slyly. Ophelia wanted to slap herself and laugh. She wasn't doing this for Calder-it was Lyal!

"Neither could attend. That's why I went to their island." Calder replied, completely oblivious to her nudging.

"That's too bad. It's so much fun. What caught them up?" She asked, prodding more.

Ophelia directed her attention away. She wasn't really all that interested in Sigrid's efforts. It was really windy and she watched Yvonne's hair ties whip in the wind. A strong gust took the ribbon totally off, and Ophelia got up to grab it, but watched it dance over the rocky slope to the shore.

"My hair-tie!" Yvonne cried, sliding off.

"I can get it." Ophelia offered, but Yvonne shook her head.

"I want to! Maybe I can find a sea-shell or a fish down there!" Yvonne said, her sadness vanishing as the thought of apparently finding a dead fish or something thrilled her. It wasn't a particularly hard climb down, and in her younger years Ophelia had scratched herself down those rocks to the beach many times. And, she did think with a smile, she found many beautiful sea-shells near the docks where only small people could climb.

She sat back down, purposely close to where Gustav was with Jor on the grass slope, just to piss him off. From the angry glare he sent over Jor's shoulder, she knew it was working. She scooted closer.

Suddenly, a penetrating caterwaul pierced the night. The water cracked abruptly, turning to ice, which crackled as it molded around the bottoms of boats floating, hitting each other as it spread out. The grass around Ophelia turned to frost instantly, and everyone jumped up. Isis dived down the rocks to where Yvonne had cried out. By the time Ophelia had jumped down the rocks, cutting her hand open in her haste, she found the bewilderbeast curling itself protectively around the small girl, growling at something now covered by ice and unrecognizable to Ophelia.

She let Elsa by when her mother came to her daughter's cry, but after seeing the ice around the lake, handed the sobbing ball to her father, who wrapped his tiny daughter in his arms with a furious look. Ophelia was closest, and apart from her mother, was the first to see what Yvonne had seen when the ice was cleared.

But she didn't understand it. Not totally.

Well, she saw why it upset Yvonne. It was a dead body, which had been floating for who knows how long. It was bloated and discolored, the face nearly unrecognizable from burns and torture. The head was nearly cleaved off, and there was a thick wooden spear shoved through the chest, leaving the innards to hand around it like a grisly decoration. On the only clear part of the chest was a branded sigil. It was almost a square, with what could have been a dragon (it almost looked like a storm-cutter of some sort) through the middle. She recalled maybe seeing something like it on Eret, but only the top so it could be something else. Besides, his was soft pink. This one was pressed so hard into the man's skin that it looked it went clear through to his ribcage. Below was a set of runes, just three, Ophelia didn't know.

Someone's breath was on the back of her neck, and when she turned, she saw Calder behind her, eyes wild and scared. Before she could say anything, he was running away, and Isis followed him.

"Calder!" Hiccup cried, but Elsa grabbed his arm, and Camacazi took off after him with Ull, while Yvonne was handed off to Snoutlout.

"Hiccup. Look at this." Elsa said grimly, pointing to an etching on the wooden stake.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked, running his fingers over a carefully carved art of something. Elsa gave a long sigh.

"I haven't seen it in ages. It's the house symbol of the Southern Isles." She said. Hiccup recoiled back.

"As in…Fingers or whatever his name was?" He asked, scratching his head.

"Hans." Elsa corrected briskly, "But that's not what I was referring to." She led he fingers around the other side of the spear to where there was more writing. Hiccup got into the water on the other side of the man, and Ophelia squeezed her way to stand beside him. On a regular occasion, she'd be scolded for being nosey (but after hearing about Hans how could she not be!) but today her father hardly noticed her.

"I'm back…I'm coming for my people and your heads, Elsa and Hiccup. I've brought some friends this time, though." Ophelia read out loud, but paused because she couldn't read the ancient runes that was signed after, the same that had appeared after the scar. She looked at her father to see he reaction, expecting well a laugh or something, but he looked terrified. Sudden fear gripped her heart.

"Dad! Dad, who's this! Dad!" She asked, grabbing Hiccup's arm, "Mom? Who's coming for you? Mom?" She said, becoming increasingly frightened when her parent's fished for words.

"ELSA!" She finally cried, drawing her mom's attention to her, "What is going on? Who is this? Who wants to hurt you and why? Whose the friends?" She asked, and didn't realize she was crying until a thick tear made a ripple in the sea below her.

"Unn. It's Unn." Hiccup replied for Elsa, grabbing his wife's shoulders tightly, protectively, "He's out for both of us. But he has someone after your mom we don't know, and the second is equally as dangerous who no doubts wants my head." Hiccup said darkly, and then uttered a name Ophelia had only ever heard about in scary stories, "Drago Bludvist."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I don't know what happened. I went back for my winter holidays and just the biggest writer's block I've ever gotten hit me like a ton of bricks with this story :/ I wondered if a change of scenery would help, and I went back to my college today, and BAM I just wrote like six pages. So...yeah. In the summer, usually I could just go outside or something, but since it's like negative below usually, I don't really have that option.
> 
> Maybe it's not the scenery. Maybe I'm just blowing off steam from watching the most depressing football game ever. Packers lost :(
> 
> Either way, I should apologize like a thousand more times for how late this is, and I hope you all don't think I'm dead or something and or hate me.
> 
> In other news, just saw American Sniper last night. I'm not a fan of gore or wars but my bf really wanted to go and I thought I would hate it but I didn't. Highly suggest it if you're looking to see a move. Didn't see like any of the other movies I wanted to see over break (Theory of Everything, Big Hero 6, or Hunger Games) but I saw the Hobbit! I thought it was good, but then again I haven't read the books.
> 
> Hope the length makes up for the wait. And originally, I wasn't going to bring Drago back, but it adds a nice balance on the list of people trying to kill Elsa and or Hiccup. College starts in two days. Sadness. So make me happy and review :3


	29. Chapter 29

Lykke was feeling a little bit deterred and underwhelming unsuccessful. In her days of wandering, she wondered if she'd fully thought this through. She wondered if this was all together the best choice she'd ever made.

Then she would want to slap herself. She'd been waiting ten years for an opportunity like this, and she'd taken it. Hans would have been proud. She remembered her anguish when she'd arrived on the other side and looked in her pocket for her portrait of him, but found it gone. That had almost broken her; it was the only thing left she had of him. All of his personal belongings had been disturbed between his brothers, burned, or sold. She hadn't been allowed to take anything that was ever of meaning to him. Not even his ascot, which had been a gift from his mother on his thirteenth birthday. She recalled with a rueful smile his obsession about keeping the little purple piece of fabric pristine. He wasn't a real materialistic type of guy, and that was as much as he held onto anything.

He'd been stripped of that, and it was where the hell knows know. Lykke's teeth ground in anger as she imagined a lowly peasant using it to tie a wound or mark a tree or something. That something so beautiful should not be used as something so disgustingly plebeian.

She'd wandered through what was not quite yet Europe as a whole for weeks, spending as little money as possible, stowing away on ships, and talking to those at the ports. She recalled from her time in the Southern Isles as a child when she would sneak down to the docks and give the navy men and the traders some fresh food from the castle for a bit of gossip about anywhere and everywhere. From these men, coincidentally, she'd heard first about the peculiarity of the Kingdome of Arendelle shutting it's doors and firing the staff. It piqued her interest enough to try to keep updated. And she wondered often what kind of daughter Elsa must have been to cause this?

It was clear now; Elsa was a monster.

There was an abrupt rocking of the ship and Lykke raised her head above the barrels of fish, feeling a chill in her bones. She had no clue where she was now, but she got up, like she did each time she'd done this, counted her gold coins, hid them tight away, and straightened her dress. She was angry with herself for trading in her warm clothes when she arrived, but it was heavy to carry, and if she looked cold, no doubt some horny seaman would take pity on her.

She slid from the ship like a fox, and felt a thrill of triumph that once again, she'd gone un-noticed. After splashing some water from the icy-cold harbor onto her face, doing up her hair in the water's reflection, and using some precious rouge that she had left, she returned back to the docks, making herself look as presentable as possible.

There were catcalls. There were invitations to stay warm in random beds. Lykke's eyes gazed around with a careful selection; she knew the types that spilled their lips easily without much prompting. Couldn't get someone too smart, or someone too stupid that wouldn't pick up on her hints and nudging. In the end, she walked up to a guy who looked to be not the bottom rung, but no the highest on a ship either.

"Hi." He greeted, stumbling over a barrel as she approached, straightening up and coughing in surprise.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. You look like a smart enough guy not to want to be fooled, eh?" She asked. The man blushed at the compliment, nodding furiously.

"I'm wondering if you've ever heard of a Viking named Hiccup or his wife named Elsa?" She asked. In all the previous places, there had either been straight up 'no' replies, or the occasional scratching of head and saying it sounded 'familiar' but no one seemed sure. She was almost ready for disappointment again, but the man's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hiccup the Dragon Rider!" He said, clapping his hands, "Awee, man everyone around here knows about him! He'd like a ledged, not that I've ever seen him, you know. They say he rides dragons-,"

"As his name suggests," Lykke muttered sarcastically, but the man hadn't noticed.

"And his wife! Geeze, they say she can control ice. Some stories, eh?" He said, and then let out a low whistle, "Soon as I have enough money, I'm going to go down to see if it's true. Get a dragon of my own, I reckon."

"Great. So they do exist." Lykke murmured in relief. She'd been beginning to think she'd been in the totally wrong time period, or that all of Elsa's letters had been a sham.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, catching Lykke of guard, "Are you going there?" He seemed really interested, leaning in, "Have room for one more?"

"I don't know yet. I hope to be going." Lykke answered honestly, "But I believe you wouldn't find it as what you hoped to be. I'm on a revenge mission." She said, "I have a bone to pick." She said. The man looked taken aback.

"You? A girl? What could you possibly do to them?" He laughed, his face turning red in amusement. Lykke's lips turned down into a frown. She quietly moved her robes aside to reveal a long knife hanging at her hips. His laughing ceased, and his eyes widened.

"As I said, I have a bone to pick. Now I'm not around here, so I need someone. I'm assuming a 'great' leader like Hiccup must have…enemies?" She finished carefully. The man floundered for words. When he suddenly seemed unwilling to talk, Lykke gave a sigh, and took out a single gold coin, "I can make it worth your while."

The man's eyes greedily sized up the coin. "There's a guy that appeared in town a couple years ago. He's a burly looking type, none too happy at all. Whenever someone says Hiccup or Elsa or anything about the other Vikings down there, he gets all shifty. There's something about him, but I don't know what."

He reached for the coin, but Lykke pulled it back from his reach, "Where can I find him?" She asked, her heart racing in joy.

I'll avenge you Hans, don't you worry! I'm nearly there!

"He has a ship. It's docked on the far side of the harbor, just over that crest." The man pointed, "He never leaves except to get drunk at the tavern." He said. Lykke flipped the coin his way, and it rolled around the dock. She watched with amusement as he scrambled to catch it, turning.

"You've been most helpful."

OMPHALOS

"Well I find it coincidental that Calder, his son, gets an invincible dragon right before this happens." Asgar snapped, and a few people murmured in agreement, "Who else finds this fishy!"

"He's had that egg for years, Asgar," Elsa replied back, "We had no idea when it would hatch."

"But it hatched right before this happened." Asgar muttered.

"What do you want us to do, slay an innocent dragon? A boy who is hated because he was born?" Elsa asked, and to her horror there were some yells in agreement.

It was far mast sunrise and it seemed a thousand or more people had squeezed themselves into the Great Hall on Berk, from all tribes, with more and more spilling out the door, banging to get in. If Elsa had thought that news traveled fast before, the news of the dead body had seemed to reach everywhere before she could blink. Before she knew it, the whole of all the tribes were banging on her door, demanding answers.

All the leaders, all the elders, and all other people with any sort of authority had pushed themselves into the council meeting, and the rest of the island had followed.

"Calder didn't ask for his father to be a monster!" Someone from the refugee group from the Lava Louts called out, "You can't blame us for the sins of a faulty leader!"

"A destructive leader! A dangerous leader!" Wolfen thundered, and even if he'd once sworn alliance to Unn sometime before, he was past that now, "That man was my brother-in-law. I saw we kill him! Kill them all! Any followers. If they dare come here-,"

"They know what's here for them." Hiccup cut in quietly, unusually quiet. He'd been shocked into a silence, darkened, angry, and it worried Elsa, "But they are not alone. I don't think Drago nor Unn would come back unless the thought they could win."

"It's coming to war." Thuggury gave a firm shake of his head, sadly, "We've come close- between our own, when Drago took our Dragons and threatened us, but never before have we faced such a savagery that has called upon us."

"Thuggury is right." Elsa cut in, since her husband didn't talk much now, and glanced at him, hoping he'd jump in, "This should not be breaking us apart. Blaming one another won't help us. We need to prepare for whatever is coming. He sent us a warning; scary as it is, it gives us time. We need to make weapons. Train people. Ration food. Prepare." She pressed.

"What do you know about war?" Someone muttered, "Palace girl!"

The blood on Elsa's face rose. The air dropped a couple temperatures, and frost began to crack on the windows.

"What do I know of war? Do you not recall the events that brought me here? The burning of my castle? The raping of my people? The destruction of my land? I may be from a palace far away from here, but I am not naieve nor am I weak!" She cried. While the story of how she came was a ruse, of course, she had seen war. There had been a distress call from a neighboring village, and Arendelle's army had been too late.

Elsa had seen it though. She'd been with the King when he'd died. It had been her father's best friend, but she felt the blow, the loss, like it had been her best mate. She'd seen war. She'd seen horrors. She also was terrified, not just for herself, but her children. They'd been lucky with the peace they had, but Elsa would never forgive herself if something happened to Ophelia.

The man that had called out shut up immediately, and Elsa relaxed back into her chair, and saw Ragnar give a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Ragnar." Hiccup's voice broke through the silence, and he jumped, "How many weapons can you make and how fast?"

"We can get started right away. Armor too, or you could take that here." He asked, "We can provide everyone who wants to take our side with proper things to help themselves." He said with a reassuring nod to the crowd.

"We will begin battle training." Thuggury said, "Some of us have surely gotten rusty during these ten years. Any man who needs to practice up, come to the Meathead island."

"Any female that wants to participate," Camacazi pushed in, "Come to me. I'll get you right up there with the men."

"We can provide extra food," Runa said, "We always have extra, and usually eat well. But in times of war, we would be proud to share with our brother and sister tribes." She said, and Tore gave an 'aye' of agreement to her declaration. The meeting was quickly disbanded, because Elsa pointed out as it was, their time was thin. All normal procedures were cancelled, and there was a plan that any children in the event of a battle should go to Berk, because that's where the most dragons were. They would hide with the abandoned or rider-less dragons, because Hiccup was sure that those dragons would give their lives to protect the young ones.

Hiccup seemed dazed, being pulled aside by villages were questions, and Elsa grabbed Gnaw's arm from the crowd.

"Do you think any of the tribes will side with Unn?" She asked in a low voice, pushing him into the clamor of the bedlam.

"Wolfen's pissed, he won't. But he does not speak for his whole tribe. They have a long time history with the Lava Louts. I could see him declaring himself impartial. My tribe, I do worry about. We have many that still support Unn. Sweyn and Hobslag," Gnaw gave a sharp sigh, "I think we have to watch them. Notice how neither offered any help against? I think they still are loyal to him." He said.

"Sweyn has a son." Elsa hissed, "He must realize that if he cares at all about Olik, he'd side with us. Unn will not protect him."

"The crazy can't be reasoned with." Gnaw shrugged, "I will keep you updated. But Elsa, in the event something happens, Rika will come with me. I will keep her safe." He said.

"You wouldn't fight?" Elsa said, shocked.

"I will protect her first. You as a mother have to understand that." He said. Elsa's insides twisted painfully.

"I'm also a queen. Everyone is my child." She replied with a sandy dryness in her mouth, pushing herself away and adverting her eyes. She would fight with her people, and would die to protect them, as she would do with any of her children. That's the sacrifice a queen made.

Elsa hurried back to the house, and when she opened the door, all of her children jumped up; even Bjorn technically sat up and looked curiously, as if he had some sense of the gravity of the situation. She was pleased to see Calder still around, although he did not look happy, which she wasn't all too surprised about.

"What's happening?" Ophelia demanded, "Mom." She said, grabbing her mother before Elsa could vanish into her room. Elsa turned, gulping deeply. She could face a room of a hundred people; surely, she could face her children.

"We are banding together. Preparing. Fighting, making weapons, rationing." She said simply, "When the time comes, all the children- all of you- will go to the Dragon Reserve here, where you'll be best protected."

"Hold up." Ophelia shook her head, "I'm nineteen mother, I can fight. I'm well above the age of maturity."

"I'm fourteen!" Rika cut in, "I want to fight for my people too!"

"If Rika's fighting, I sure as hell can." Are said, "I'm big enough, mom."

"No!" Elsa snapped, "None of you will fight. You will all listen to me!" She said, and felt her control slipping, "I will not see any of your deaths!"

"But others our age will fight." Rika said, "I'm not a coward. I want to rip Unn's throat out." She said, baring her teeth.

"And this is why you will not fight," Elsa said, her eyes turning icy, "A mature fighter knows that their number one reason for fighting should be to protect, not to further the violence." She said, "You are too young, Rika."

"You can't tell me I'm too young." Ophelia said, turning Elsa's attention to where she, Ull, and Calder stood, "We are old enough. You can't decide! If this is coming to war, I am a part of this tribe! I will fight!"

"If you had just let me go and find him before, we wouldn't have this problem…" Calder hissed under his breath, but no one much noticed him.

"Ophelia! You will not! I promised your mother I would protect you, and sending you into a war that is not yours is not the way to do that!"

Ophelia's eyes widened, and she scoffed. Her body shook. "My mother?" She repeated, spitting it out like a disgusting bug, "My mother? That memory at the back of my mind, that one that wants me to take my away from my friends? My life here? No, you can't say that. I'm an adult, and this 'mother' of mine can't control me anymore than you can." She said, and she felt a tear slip down her face, "You're more of a mother than this 'Anna' ever could be, don't you understand? I would rather die a Viking in my Village than ever go back to Arendelle!" She said.

Elsa nearly chocked on her words, feeling a deep pain in her stomach. "Ophelia…" Elsa whispered in shock, "You don't mean that," She said, reaching for her cautiously, but Ophelia jerked back.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't you understand? I'm not a princess, I'm a Viking, Mo-Elsa?" She said, pushing herself into a corner, and at Elsa's pleading eyes, she shook her head, "You still don't understand. You'd push me through a portal first chance back because of some promise you feel you need to fulfill about a six-year-old. Well guess what? That little girl is gone." Ophelia said, and before anyone could anything else, she pushed past Elsa into the night.

Elsa stood frozen, staring at the place she'd been. She had never realized that Ophelia had such strong feeling against her birth mother…and it hurt. She wanted Ophelia to love her mother the way she loved her sister. Calder's jaw was hanging open, and him and Ull shared a similar look before the pair bolted after Ophelia.

"So…Ophelia can choose to fight. I choose to as well." Rika said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Me too!" Are chipped in. Elsa spun on them.

"To your rooms. Now. This discussion is closed." She said, pointing to the door. Both looked ready to argue, but as the temperature dropped, they took their siblings hands and slinked into their rooms. When gone, Elsa collapsed on the couch. How had she been so blind to realize that Anna's daughter was long gone? That in it's place was a girl who was indeed a grown woman? It was if she'd always seen her as that little girl who found Toothless' scale so many eons ago, and now, the mist cleared and she saw her differently.

And deep down, she did feel as though it was her daughter. She'd been with Ophelia through some of the most developmental stages of her life; been there when she'd been crying about boys, moody and unpredictable, when she'd gone through many major milestones…and for the first time, Elsa didn't feel guilty about thinking about it. For all she knew, Anna wasn't even searching anymore.

OMPHALOS

"How could I have been so stupid, Kristoff?" Anna asked, angrily balling a skirt and throwing it into the suitcase, closing it with an furious bang. Her husband jumped at the noise, turning to answer, but Astrid came forward first.

"We were all idiots!" She was sharpening a knife in the corner, furiously scrapping it against a stone, "None of us saw it. I can't believe I never saw it." She said, "I should have realized it. She was always a little too perfect at her job."

"It's not a bad thing to be good at your job," Kristoff frowned, "I wish I'd really done that background check all those years ago."

"It's all my fault." Anna collapsed on the bed, covering her face in her hands, "I hired her. I never once suspected everything she told me was a lie."

"Queenie, you're gullible." Astrid scoffed.

"Then what does that make us?" Kristoff asked in a low growl, glaring meaningfully at Astrid.

"Unperceptive." She said, looking at the ground, throwing the knife deep into the earth. She grabbed the next one, continuing her work.

There was a flap of the tent's fabric, and all three adults turned to see Aldrich and Cyril enter. They all rose together, holding their breaths.

"Good news; they agreed that it was not your fault what happened." Aldrich said, "We swore up and down that even we didn't see anything amiss with this servant girl, and we were just as surprised as you. We know you wouldn't have anything to do with someone like her." Aldrich's eyes hardened in anger.

"You spoke for us?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows in surprise, "You didn't need to do that, you could have gotten in trouble too."

"We're a family now, Kristoff." Cyril said, clapping his back, "I'm the crazy Uncle, remember? We couldn't let anything happen to you all and us get off free."

"That was stupid of you all," Astrid said, but when they turned, she offered a small smile, and Anna was almost sure there was a glisten of tears in her eyes, "But brave." She admitted.

"Aww!" Cyril said, coming forth to hug her, albeit with some hesitation on her part, "Look! Astrid is acknowledging our skills, Aldrich!"

"What happens now?" Kristoff broke in, "Do we know what Lykke did?"

"No, we don't." Aldrich's smile fell. It had already been nearly a month of deliberations and work, "Whatever she did to close it followed her. But we won't stop looking. And what happens now, I…" He paused, wringing his hands, "Don't know."

"Well, we have a country to get back to." Kristoff said, "We've been here awhile, and we can't stay forever." He said, and Anna gave a slow and hard nod in agreement. It was painful to admit, but they couldn't.

"Well I'm not going anywhere!" Astrid stopped her foot, causing the little dragon her shoulder to flutter off to a bed, "I will stay here until that damn portal is open again." She said.

"I think they'd very much enjoy your knowledge on where you come from. We have a few historians that have been dying to talk to you." Aldrich said, "I can talk to the leader."

"I think I should follow this lead; go to the Southern Isles." Anna said, "Kristoff, can you take the children home?"

"Should you really go alone, after someone from there sabotaged us? How can we be sure this isn't some elaborate trap?" Kristoff asked worriedly.

"A ten-year trap?" Anna laughed, "Stranger things have happened, I suppose, but I doubt it. We made a peace treaty a long time ago. Han's brothers are surprisingly good men. We can trust them. Someone there has to know this girl." Anna said, pulling the picture from Hans from her pocket, "Or how she knew Hans."

"My bet is still a family member." Cyril piped in.

"No one's taking bets." Aldrich said, appalled.

"Well, none of us. Most of the guys around this site, on the other hand…"

"You can't go alone." Kristoff grabbed her wrists hard, "I don't want to lose you too."

"I'll go with her!" Cyril said, raising a hand, "Aldrich is staying here to help with the investigation, but that's not my cup of vodka."

"Can you take Osanna back with you? She shouldn't be in a place like this. She'd be more comfortable at the castle, I'm sure." Aldrich agreed, sighing but ignoring Cyril.

"So it's decided." Astrid said, "We're splitting up." Anna couldn't read her expression; was she relieved? A little sad? Happy?

"And you'll call us the moment the portals open up?" Kristoff said, glaring at her hard.

She looked ready to refuse, but then gave a long-winded sigh. "Of course I will." She admitted, "Without you all, I wouldn't be here. I suppose I owe you one."

"Come on, Astrid. Let's get this settled. Cyril, go and pack Osanna's things?"

"Why can't you do it?" He asked.

"Because I'm busy."

"You know you'll just repack it, you crazy OCD husband of mine." Cyril muttered sarcastically as he left. With just Anna and Kristoff left, he glanced to see his wife shaking.

"Hey." He said, grabbing her shoulders, "They'll still be there when they figure this out." He said.

"How can you be so sure?" Anna asked, aghast, "How can I believe you?"

"I guess you can't." Kristoff admitted, and leaned forward to kiss her forehead, "But I have this little feeling inside of me that I will see Ophelia again, and that's my faith. It's working so far." Anna stepped back to lock her suitcase.

"I wish that was enough for me."

OMPHALOS

"Dad, she insisted she come aboard and talk to you."

Unn turned to see his men holding a woman between them, where she was attempting to wrench away from their grip, her eyes lightened with fire. Even so, he gave a dismissive shrug.

"I doubt she has much to say. She almost looks like a night-walker." He said, eyeing her ratty clothes and ripped dress. Her cheeks flushed with anger, and she stomped hard on the foot of one of her captors, enough to make him loosen his grip long enough for her to push herself eye-to-eye to Unn. The one that had called their leader 'dad' reached out for her, but Unn held up a hand to stop him.

"I heard you have a problem with Hiccup and Elsa." She said straightaway, and Unn's eyes flashed.

"Where did you hear something like that." He said, taking a step back, surprised by her forwardness.

"It doesn't matter. Do you, or don't you?" She asked firmly, "Because if so, we have a common enemy."

"And if I do?" He asked, "I don't know what you expect of me." He answered honestly.

"Well we should take back what's rightfully ours." The son muttered from the back of the room, raising a sharp glare from Unn, "Honestly, dad. I'm tired of living on a ship. We're not pirates, we're Vikings."

"Einar, stop." Unn said, "Go upstairs." He ordered, "You too." He said to the other guard. Once they were gone, Unn gave a long sigh.

"I apologize for my idiotic son."

"No, I agree with him. I've heard what you've lost, and I feel your pain. I think it's time we do something about it." She said. Unn's face stayed the same, so Lykke continued, "I already have an army too."

"You? An army?" He scoffed.

"I found a friend of ours on the way over here, coincidentally." She said. Unn looked at her with careful eyes.

"I doubt we have any mutual's here." He scoffed.

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend, I think it goes." Lykke tilted her head, "He'd heard about my…distaste for the pair of Vikings that caused you to lose your land." She said, "That mocked you. That made you a laughing stock of the islands." She pressed.

"Enough!" Unn slammed his fist down, shaking the table, and then looked at her with a calculation look. A most pleasant light seeped into his eyes…the look of a crazed man who wanted revenge. She recognized it like she was looking into a mirror, "Who is this 'friend' you speak of?"

"Drago Bludvist." Lykke said, and although she knew little of him, the effect of his name caused Unn to straighten and stare at her with wide eyes, "That enough of an army for you?"

Unn began to pace. Finally he turned, a savage grin on his face. "Can I have the pair to personally kill?" He asked.

"No." Lykke said, but quickly spoke to explain, "Elsa is mine. Hiccup…he can be yours." She said. Unn gave a hearty laugh.

"Really?" He asked, "You, a tiny girl, are going to kill the Ice-Queen Elsa?"

"No," Lykke said, stopping his laughter, "I'm going to do so much worse. Can I count you in, or not?" Unn paused for a couple moments, then gave a slow nod. She gave a smile, "Good, then come with me."

Finding himself curious, Unn followed her up to the top deck, where his people were all staring in a circle at something. Lykke pushed her way through easily, and there he saw Drago holding a man by his shirt.

"That is not-," Unn blinked in surprise, but Lykke gave smile.

"Wolfen's brother-in-law? So Drago claims, but by your reaction, I now believe it." The man was gagged and already bleeding heavily.

"What are we doing with him?" Unn asked. Drago pulled them man more to his feet.

"Sending a message." He said gruffly.

"Is that wise?" Unn asked, frowning, "They'd know we're coming, then."

"By the time they do," Lykke said, pulling a knife from her robes, causing the man to squirm desperately away, kicking and screaming behind his gag, "It will be far too late. It will inspire fear, and the realzation there is nothing that can be done." She held the knife out to him, handle facing him, "If you would do the honors, Unn? I think this alliangce will turn out most profitable for all of us."

Unn paused, glancing at the man. He, on one hand, wished that it was someone else, for Wolfen had been mostly in agreement with him during his time as part of the tribes. But he was sure that others would come to his aid, make the army stronger. And Woflen would soon realize that it was for the greater good.

The hesitation was only momentary. He grabbed the knife and advanced on the man. It felt good to be back.

OMPHALOS

"Ophelia!"

Ophelia turned to hear the yells of Ull and Calder, and spun to greet them. It had taken them much too long to find her, she decided. She was surprised the stable was not the first place they'd checked. She was almost about to leave, good thing they arrived in time.

They stood with confused faces in the stable doorway, and she watched Calder's eyes flicker between the open door of Achilles' door and the large canvas bag in her hands, now empty. But he had a feeling it soon wouldn't be.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"You were right." Ophelia snapped, throwing the bag on the ground next to the door, and grabbing her saddle, "You should have gone after Unn a long time ago."

"Ophelia-," Ull began, but Calder's strangled sound of surprise stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing now?" Calder asked, eyes wide.

"What the hell does it look like?" She snapped, "We're going to find him! Mom won't let me fight, fine. I'll stop the war before it ever comes here." She muttered.

"Ophelia, listen to yourself." Ull said, grabbing her arm, "You're crazy."

"I didn't ask your opinion, Ull." Ophelia hissed violently, and turned to Calder, "You're coming with me, right? This is what you wanted?" She prompted. Calder's jaw fell open. This had been what he wanted, but he didn't want Ophelia risking her life to do it.

"I..."

"Shit, Calder. You can't be thinking about this seriously too!" Ull said, pulling his brother and Ophelia into the center of the stables.

"Maybe she's right." Calder gave a low sigh, "We can't let this war reach the islands. We should cut it off right at the head of it all." He said.

"So you're just going to leave? Without saying anything to Elsa or Hiccup?" Ull shook his head in disbelief. Ophelia stiffened.

"It's clear she wants me gone. So I'll leave." She said.

"That's not what's going on at all and you know it, Ophelia! I don't see Hubert here, you're not leaving without him, are you?" He said, thinking he'd found a way to make her go back to the house where he would shut her inside her room for being such an idiot.

Ophelia instead gave a smile, a condescending one, and he realized there was clearly something that he was missing. In that moment, there were footsteps approaching. He turned, hoping it was Elsa to talk some sense into both his brother and Ophelia now, but found it to be Sigrid, Hijordis, and Gustav…and Hijordis was holding Hubert.

"We got your message, Ophelia!" Sigrid said, waving a sheet of paper, "And we're totally in! Let's kick some Unn but! No offence, Calder and Ull." She said, glancing at them.

"What's Gustav doing here?" Ophelia muttered to Hijordis.

"If my little flower insists on going somewhere that's likely a suicide mission, I'm going with her." Gustav said.

"We could use the extra guy." Calder said reasonably to Ophelia, "We know he's a good fighter and rider."

Ophelia locked her jaw. She couldn't argue with his logic.

"Oh, you're going?" Jor said, and then looked at Ull, "Are you?" She asked.

"This is ridiculous. Where are you going to get food? Weapons? You'd have to go back to our house to get those, and Elsa will stop you."

"Randolph owes me a favor." Calder said, going to the stable where Isis was, and scratching her head, "He can get us weapons. He'll probably join up too."

"If we're bringing future leaders," Sigirid said, looking at Ophelia with a sly smile, "I think it's only fair we ask Lyal too. I mean, he's the only other one our age." She said. Ophelia stifled a laugh.

"Good idea." Calder said, once again failing to notice her obvious attraction for him, "He might be able to get supplies too. Are your dragons here?" He asked.

"We're ready." Jor said, and although her voice was soft, it was firm, "Our dragons and our supplies are outside. With all the excitement and fear going around, I think if we leave now, we'll be able to get away before anyone can stop us."

"You're all mad!" Ull cried, "You can't be serious!" He cussed.

"We are." Ophelia said, tucking a knife into her boots, "Deadly serious."

"None of you have killed anyone before. And these guys, they're seasoned killers. We don't even know who the Southern Isles person is." He said.

"Gotta start somewhere." Sigrid said, coming by and patting his head, "Now, whose dragon are you riding on, Calder? Will you be going by water on Isis?"

"She's fast in the water on her own, she can keep up. I don't want to keep her waiting with me. I'll take Ull's dragon." He said with a leery, sly grin.

"No." Ull said, running to stand in between his dragon and his brother.

"Awe, come on. You're not going to need it as much as we do." Ophelia scoffed. Ull glanced around at all the faces, locking his jaw.

"I'm going to regret this." He muttered," But someone has to keep you all alive." He raised his voice, "Fine! Fine. I'll go. Calder can ride with me."

"Good." Ophelia said, giving a nod of triumph. Someone he got the feeling she knew all along he'd be joining them. He watched with hooded eyes as she tacked a pre-written note on Achilles' cage. He nuzzled the side of her face, and the others lead their dragons outside of the cage.

There was a cry of alarm from Toothless and Ophelia turned to see her father and Toothless coming up over the ledge, not yet in the air. They still had time.

"Let's go!" Ophelia cried, jumping on her dragon and leading the group into the sky. Achilles shot off like a rocket, and she turned to see with a sigh of relief that Isis had disappeared into the water to follow them out to sea, and everyone else had followed. She knew that Toothless was one of the fastest dragons out there, but they had a head start. She prayed they were all out range to still be caught back by the Alpha's call.

"Ophelia!" Hiccup's cries ride on the wind, calling her back, "Elsa didn't mean it! Come back!"

Ophelia didn't look back though. Jor called to her that Hiccup was still following, so she pushed the dragons faster, telling them to all split up and meet at the first location- they all knew where, where Rudolph was. She pulled Achilles up into the clouds, and hoped that Hiccup wouldn't catch any of them. He'd have to drag her back kicking and screaming if he did, though, and even then, she'd still get back out there to her team.

She wasn't going to sit this war out; in fact, she was going to be the one to end it before it began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems most of you forgot that Hans is dead and can't possibly be the one from the Southern Isles terrorizing Elsa ;) It's fine, the beginning of this chapter shall remind you whose out to get Elsa (seemingly, at least).
> 
> In other news, since my last update, I have watched all of the episodes that have been released of the TV show the 100 (as one does, in like eight days). I'm really, really, really obsessed XD And now have hopped on the Bellarke shipping ship. So if any of you are fans, I'm up there with ya. If you have no idea what show I'm talking about, I highly suggest you watch it. It's intense. And the first season is on Netflix! I cannot begin to describe my obsession about this show right now. UGGGGG.
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to review if you enjoyed that!
> 
> I'm now going to go and read some Bellarke fanfiction because it's like literally the only thing I can think about XD


	30. Chapter 30

Ophelia arrived at the Visithug Island just as the sky was darkening, per her perfect calculation in her plan. It was the un-obvious choice to most she hoped, or at least to her parents. It was the farthest island out, being the relative newest addition to the tribes, and if they were being time conscious, they would have stopped to see Lyal first.

But, Lyal's island was closer so if anyone were looking for them, they'd go there first. Ophelia wanted them to be long gone by the time they swooped back around and on their way out. She was the first to arrive, although the rest of the group wasn't long after. In fact, Isis was the second member to arrive, and she slugged up onto the grass near the forest at the edge of the Visithug Island and lay there, eating the wildflowers that grew there.

"Woah," Sigird said, jumping off her dragon just before it landed, "You're father gave a good chase, Ophelia. But Kottr and I got away." She said, nuzzling her leopard-like dragon affectionately. Kottr's purr could be heard from a mile away when she was in a particularly good mood. While it often warmed Ophelia to see such adorable moments between a dragon and a rider, she did have to remind Sigird that they were trying to enter this island without anyone but Randolph knowing.

The rest of the riders appeared in close succession, and it seemed everyone had little to no problems, and hadn't run into anyone on their way in. The sky was completely dark now, and Ophelia's stomach rumbled. She hadn't eaten much today, as she'd been riding all day, and her (admittedly) impulsive choice hadn't left time to pack food. Luckily, Jor had stuffed seemingly half her kitchen into her knapsack, and passed around some dried jerky for everyone to gnaw on while they decided their plan.

"Jor, you're so perfect!" Gustav gushed, "You're like the mother of this group, bringing everyone food and keeping us alive. You'll make a perfect mommy one day." He crooned. Sigird made an obvious barfing noise to the side. Calder chocked on her jerky. Jor blushed, eyes widening, and looking pointedly away. Ophelia wondered if there was time to send him back.

"Odin, Gustav." Ull even said, wincing and dragging his hand over his face, "Tone it down a little, yeah?"

"What? I can't show affection to my little honey flower?" He asked. The 'no!' that sounded was unanimous and instant. His face darkened, and he muttered something about everyone else and their loveless lives, but didn't call Jor anymore gag-worthy nicknames.

After a moment of silence, Sigrid cleared her throat. "So, how is this going to go? When are we talking to Randolph?" She asked, swallowing the last bit of her jerky and standing up to brush her off. Calder scoffed.

"Us?" he shook his head, "I think so. I am the one he owes a deal to, not all you. I'll go in alone. No arguments." He said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Ophelia said, jumping up after him, "I think I'm the little leader of this group. You can't tell me I'm not coming." She said, following him. Calder spun, sighing.

"I would have done this same thing had you not beat me to the punch. I'm the eldest."

"Please, but you don't act like it. I'm friends with Rudolph."

"So am I!" Calder spit back, "I know I can make this work."

"What are you saying I can't?" Ophelia put her hands on her hips, "Because for your information-,"

"Dear Thor! Both of you just go!" Ull said, interrupting both and causing their heads to whip around, "Or we'll be here all night." He added.

"I think Ophelia is the leader. She deserves to go to." Jor said softly.

"What?" Calder fumed, "If anyone is a leader, it should be me!" He said, and looked around, but only saw unsure looks from everyone.

"Ophelia did start this…" Ull rubbed his back, "And she's a lot less impulsive than you are." He said. Calder looked at him blankly.

"You've got to be joking. Her? Less impulsive than me?"

"She defiantly has a better temper. You're both temperamental, don't get me wrong. But you punch things when you get angry, Calder. I don't want a leader that will punch me if he gets upset." Sigrid said.

Gustav coughed. "I think you're the rightful leader, Calder." He said.

"Thank you, Gustav." Calder said meaningfully, glaring at the rest.

"He's just saying that because he hates Ophelia." Sigrid said.

"That's not why!" Gustav glared, "It's because-,"

"Fine." Calder cut him off with a long sigh, "We'll both go."

"Oh gee thanks," Ophelia said sarcastically, "Because I was so looking for your permission." She said, rolling her eyes and walking past him into the woods leading to the main city. Calder grit his teeth, locking his jaw, and one would say they could almost see the seam bursting from his ears. Instead, he shook his head, muttering, and followed her into the forest. He popped back for a moment, glaring at the remaining teenagers.

"Stay. Here. Don't get caught." He said, narrowing his eyes.

"We're not idiots, Calder." Sigrid said, waving him away, laying on her back, "Just go."

When he caught up to Ophelia she was standing near the edge of the city, eyes raised in bemusement. "And here you wanted to go so badly. What happened? Follow a butterfly?" She teased.

"I was reminding our group to stay covert." He said in a stern voice.

"What do you take them for? Children?" Ophelia shook her head, "They'll be fine."

"You say that, until we come back and the camp is burned down."

"There's not even a fire." Ophelia reminded him. Calder gave her a look that clearly indicated that the forest catching on fire due to them was not a totally unreasonable outcome.

"Okay," Ophelia lowered her voice to a softest whisper, "Where to now?"

"I thought you were friends with him?" He asked, a tinge of triumph.

"Oh shut it. It doesn't mean I've memorized villages in the dark." She said, feeling her face grow hot.

"Oh, you haven't?" Calder seemed surprised, "Hmm…"

"What?" Ophelia demanded.

"Nothing." He said, smirking, and when a guard turned the corner, he grabbed her arm, dragging her into the village, "This way."

They eluded the guards and townspeople all the way to the center of the village. Ophelia was always slightly surprised other chiefs did things like this- live among people. Not that her parents weren't plenty involved, but they were farther out, almost in their own little world. It was quite relaxing most times. Ophelia couldn't even imagine the trouble of the chief being where someone could find them literally all the time.

"Okay, now to find Randolph's room…" Calder said, as they ducked behind a wood pile.

"Oh, you haven't memorized where his room is. Hmm…" She shot back, getting up and skirting around the house to the third window to the left. Calder followed, his mouth agape.

"How do you know where his room is?" He demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ophelia teased, and saw his whole face flush. Let him think she had something going on with Randolph. Honestly, it was only because his younger sister a couple years ago had insisted on showing her every room in her house. Randolph told Ophelia later that his sister basically worshipped her. Ophelia tapped on his window a couple times, and after a long moment, the latch opened, and Rudolph gave a tired yawn and looked around with tired eyes. When he saw Ophelia and Calder standing there, he woke up a bit more.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" He asked, as if it wasn't surprising at all to find them here at this time of night.

"We need your help." Calder said.

"Eloping or something?" Randolph asked. From his tone, Ophelia wasn't sure if he was serious or not. She still stepped back in shock.

"What? No!" She said a little too loudly, and Calder slapped hand over her mouth, and they ducked down. Randolph just yawned, leaning out the window.

"We're…we're doing something that might be stupid." Calder admitted, and quickly recounted the plan to him, "And you owe me…and if we're going to stop a war, we'll probably run into it, and that means we need armor and weapons." He finished.

Randolph took a moment to think, humming a couple times before nodding. "Give me a sec." He said, holding up a finger, and darting back into his room. It was more than a second, more like half an hour. After the first couple moments, Ophelia and Calder sat against the house, staring out into the dark town. Just when Ophelia felt her eyes slipping, a heavy bag filled with metal hit the ground between them, under the window. Then a second one followed, and a third. They watched as the bags piled up, until Rudolph stuck his head out.

"This should cover everyone." He said.

"We can't thank you enough, really." Calder said, beginning to put the bags on his back, "Seriously-,"

"Wait!" Randolph hissed, and Ophelia, as she swung a bag over her shoulder, watched him shimmy out the window. He wasn't wearing sleep clothes anymore, but traveling garb. He whistled softly, buckling a large knapsack on his back, as his dragon crept around.

"What…what are you doing?" Ophelia asked, although it was rather obvious. She also was reminded that Calder predicted he'd want to come, and was surprised he'd been so perceptive to know what Randolph would do.

"I'm coming with you guys. Someone has to keep Calder in a good mood." He teased, nudging his best friend's shoulder.

"How are you going to get a dragon to the edge of town without anyone seeing?" Calder asked, but paused, "Not that we're not glad to have you."

"You worry way too much." Randolph said. Ophelia giggled.

"That's what I tell him all the time!" She said.

"You two just get back the way you came, and I'll meet you. Figure a lie or something out." He said, shrugging, and led his weird looking dragon around the house. Seriously; Ophelia thought when she caught herself staring; no one knew what breed it was, or what it's powers was other than to draw attention to itself. It sometimes looked more like a snake than a dragon.

By the time the pair returned back through the forest, Randolph was waiting for them, and they took no time to tie the things to the dragons backs. It was proposed they should just wait out the rest of the night until they continued, but this time both Ophelia and Calder agreed it was better to go and get things from Lyal (and invite him) and then fly through the next night to find a place to sleep. By that time, they'd be far out of the reach of the tribes or being stopped. So the dragons and the riders took off, and this time rode in a formation all together.

By the time they touched down at Lyal's island, there was a wordless agreement of jobs between the groups. Ophelia and Calder both took off in the direction of the village, and the rest began to move the bags around to make room for the new supplies, if Lyal would provide them. And Ophelia had to admit proudly, that to Sigrid's credit, she only asked once if she could accompany them to the village to see Lyal. After Caulder's exhausted look her way, she didn't say anything more.

Lyal was waiting for them on the edge of the village, which made Ophelia uneasy from the start.

"Here I thought you weren't going to ask me." He said, tapping his foot impatiently, "I've been waiting here all night, guys."

"So you know." Calder said.

"That a group of young adult future leaders are traversing across the sea to find a dangerous trio of killers? Yes, I did." He said, "And I will not be the one young leader that sits it out." He said.

"Thank Odin," Ophelia breathed a sigh of relief, stepping forward first, "It makes it a heck of a lot less awkward to ask you for provisions then Randolph already gave us weapons and armor, but we do need food. We would ask the biggest provider- Tore, but their daughter is only thirteen."

"Say no more. I'm on it." Lyal said, "Stay here." He said, and once again, Calder and Ophelia waited. They waited longer for Randolph and his supplies though, and it had seemed like only a couple minutes elapsed between Lyal running off, to Lyal returning with a couple bags dragging behind him. They once again split the load and trudged back through the forest.

"You know that Ruffnut came looking for you here." He said, mostly to Ophelia, "Your parents are freaking out. We were supposed to send a dragon to them if you appeared at any of the islands."

"Why didn't you?" Calder asked. Although they were friends, it didn't mean that he trusted him. They were all future leaders, and any good leader put their tribe before their friends…unless their friends were in the tribe.

"I thought about it. People said what you're doing is foolish. But…well, we're Vikings." He said, hitting his metal chest plate, "We like our honor and recognition."

"Do you think what we're doing is foolish?" Ophelia questioned, and she saw Calder's head snap up to stare dangerously at Lyal. He hardly seemed to notice, and laughed.

"Completely." He said, "But that sort of makes it fun, eh?"

"So you think stopping a war before it starts is 'dangerous'? More dangerous than the actual war, eh?" Calder growled out through gritted teeth.

"Well, there's like six of us,"

"Eight," Calder bit out,

"Okay, eight, little armor, no information…gee, what could go wrong?" Lyal asked.

"Well, if you think this is such a mistake-," Calder began, and Lyal held up his hands.

"Calm down." He said, snapping, and standing a little straighter, "You shouldn't be getting upset at me. I'm helping you." He said, and to emphasize, shook the bag of food carried over his back. Calder glared at him, but shut his mouth, which Ophelia was pleased about, for she wasn't in the mood to begin another fight with him.

Back in the clearing, everyone was waiting for them. Sigrid did a horrible job of acting like she wasn't totally thrilled that Lyal was coming along, in the fact that she pretended like he didn't even exist. Ophelia for sure caught his more than slightly confused look thrown to Calder when Sigrid passed him without even a nod of acknowledgment…the third time she walked past. Calder gave just a confused shrug, and Ophelia was pretty sure that he thought she was almost going to attack Lyal when he stepped into the clearing or something.

"Plan?" Jor asked, strapping the new food to her dragon, "I mean…we're all sort of tired…"

"It would be foolish to go further and risk ourselves without proper sleep." Calder jumped in, even though Jor had been looking at Ophelia more.

"I was just going to suggest we find a small, uninhabited island and sleep there, and also decide which way to fly. Get inside the heads of our enemies." Ophelia said.

"Well I was going to say that too." Calder snapped. Lyal gave a strangled moan, looking at Randolph.

"Will they always be like this?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"They're having some leadership sharing problems." Randolph rolled his eyes, "Hopefully not."

"Heard that." Calder grumbled.

"Good." Sigrid said, punching him on the arm, "Take note of it."

"Onward." Ophelia said, getting onto her dragon, "Are you ready Calder?" She asked innocently, glancing down with a small, wicked, smile.

"Great Odin!" Lyal muttered under his breath to Ull, "They're going to kill each other off long before we find our enemies!"

"Three sheep on Ophelia." Ull muttered back, earning a hard glare from his brother, and Lyal chortled, clapping hands with him.

"You're so on."

OMPHALOS 

Back at Berk, both Elsa and Hiccup were a nervous wreck. Snoutlout completely understood, although the irony of the repeated past was not lost on him.

"That's why I'm so upset," Hiccup said, and leapt out of his chair, "That's it. I'm finding them. Look how well it turned out when I did that! Someone died." He said, steeling himself against his cousin, "Snoutlout, c'mon man."

"No way." Snoutlout shook his head firmly, "We have bigger things to think about. Greater good, dude."

"Easy for you to say!" Hiccup snapped, "Your daughter didn't run off with them!"

"Hiccup, Elsa…" Thuggury sighed, drawing a long hand over his face, "You've been voted as the leaders of all the tribes right now in this time of panic. It's awful that they ran off, but…we have bigger matters to deal with."

"I just don't know if I can work like this." Elsa said, who had been standing over a map of the islands, and the likely flow of how the warning had floated to the island, pointing them in the most likely direction of where their enemies were coming from, "Not while I'm so worried. What if something happens to her, Snoutlout?" She asked, twilling her fingers in her braid.

"Look, Eret, Ruffnutt and Tuffnutt are out looking now. Eret is the best tracker in all the islands, and the twins are a deadly duo when they're back together. They'll find them…and drag Calder and Ophelia back by their asses." Snoutlout chuckled.

Elsa sighed longingly out the winder, biting her lip, and glancing down once again at the papers.

"You're right." She agreed, straightening he back, "We need to think of the rest of the tribes."

"You're not serious!" Hiccup said, pushing past Snoutlout to outside, "Really Elsa?" he growled, looking back, "You're just going to give up like that? Unbelievable…"

Elsa glanced at Snoutlout and Thuggury, sighing, and followed her husband outside. He glowered at her as she approached.

"How could you? They're out there, and they're in danger, and you're just going to give up?" He demanded.

"Hiccup…I'm worried too. So worried. But we were voted the leaders of all the tribes right now for a reason. There are elders and children to think about. Our kids…they're not kids anymore. Jor is engaged, Ophelia's one of the most dangerous girls I know."

"That doesn't make it better!" Hiccup kicked the grass with his good foot, "I thought I was all that and more years ago, when I went after Drago. I was wrong. I've told them that story a thousand times, Elsa."

"And sometimes it takes a mistake of your own to realize it."

"I almost died, Elsa. That's not a mistake. If it hadn't been for my father…" Hiccup sat on a rock, shaking his head, "Great Odin…I should be out there."

"I know…" Elsa agreed, sitting next to him, rubbing his back, "But one day they'll leave anyway, and we can't always worry about them. Snoutlout is right. Eert will find them, or the twins. We should focus on this threat. With any luck, they'll pass right by them, and leave us to deal with this."

"I think that's a little much to hope for." Hiccup grumbled, staring at the ground. There was a loud sigh from beside him, and Hiccup turned to see Toothless laying on the ground, sighing longingly, all sprawled out.

"Good to see you're upset too, huh?" Elsa said, rubbing a hand over his head. Toothless glared at her. This caused a little laugh to bubble in Hiccup's throat.

"Oh, he's such a melodramatic lizard." He said, "He's more upset that Ophelia's night-fury out paced the range of his alpha call." Hiccup said, and lowered his voice to a stage whisper, "He doesn't like to admit he's getting old."

There was a wumph sound as Toothless' tail sailed through the air and wacked Hiccup on the back of the neck. "Hey! You know it's true, big guy. We're not youngsters any more."

"He's in denial." Elsa said, looking sympathetically at Toothless, "Don't worry, you're still the scariest dragon out there!" She said assumingly, but from the narrowed look he gave her, she was pretty sure Toothless thought she was being sarcastic. He rolled onto his back and gave another pathetic growl, slumping out like a dead animal.

"Poor you." Hiccup rolled his eyes, "If you just laid off the fish, maybe-hey!" Hiccup said, dodging the tail again, "Stop that!"

"He's almost as bad as a teenage girl." Elsa chuckled, comparing Toothless' mood swings to Rika's, and smiled at the thought. Toothless, unknowingly in his awful mood, had lightened it, but the weight of Ophelia missing still weighed heavily on her heart.

Hiccup sighed, standing, and running his fingers through his hair, searching the horizon. "You really think they'll be okay?" He asked in a low tone.

"I can never be sure of anything," Elsa said, and saw him stiffen, "But I think they have the best chance of any group. Calder and Ull…they have reason more than anyone to want this to happen. Motive can be the most powerful game changer."

"Look!" Hiccup said, cutting off Elsa's wise words, grabbing her hand, "It's the twins! And they're…alone."

Elsa could feel her heart plummet in her chest, but waited for some explanation on why they could possibly be coming back without them. Their grave faces said everything, though, and Hiccup and Elsa wearily invited them back into the tent. Snoutlout and Thuggury stood at attention as they entered, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Well, they're not on any island. But they've joined up with others. Both Lyal and Randolph gave them weapons and supplies and joined them." Ruffnutt recounted. Elsa and Hiccup exchanged looks.

"Oh, so it's a party now. Wonderful." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"At least they won't starve." Snoutlout commented from the back.

"Thank god they won't starve!" Hiccup repeated, highly sarcastically, and glared at Snoutlout meaningfully.

"Looking on the bright side."

"Bright side is they have weapons." Tuffnutt pointed out, "More than you had on your equally as well-thought out mission." She said, poking Hiccup.

"I had a plan when I gave up those weapons." Hiccup said hurriedly, "Let's not dwell on the future. Do we know how far away they are?" He questioned.

"Randolph left sometime around…well, his father thinks between midnight and three-AM. Lyal wasn't gone by that time, which means they probably snapped back around to pick him up. Right good plan…admittedly." Tuffnutt said.

"It's been about five or six hours since Lyal left too." Ruffnutt added, and looked at the map, "And…they could be anywhere, but we this way." He and his sister said 'way' at the same time, both pointing in a direction on the map.

"Is this a positive?" Hiccup asked anxiously.

"Not by a long shot. It's Eret's best guess." Tuffnutt said, "And that's usually good enough for me. Should we follow, 'em boss?"

She looked at Hiccup and he stared at the point they'd touched on the map for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he gave a slow, upset shake of his head.

"If we have a war coming, we need you guys here. Everyone." He agreed, glancing at Elsa to see sadness, yet assurance he was doing what was best for the tribes, in her eyes.

"So are we just going to leave them out there?" Tuffnut asked, scratching his head, frowning, "But they're-,"

"Technically, all adults." Elsa broke in, "At this point, it's dangerous to do otherwise. Hiccup is the alpha of all tribes, and I have other children to think about."

"I'm sure that they'll realize how stupid it was and come back." Snoutlout said, although no one much believed him.

OMPHALOS

In fact, Snoutlout was very much wrong.

"This was such a good idea!" Sigrid said, leaning back against the rock in her blankets, where the group was setting up for the night, "We'll be heroes after this. Guys…we might even get songs about us! How cool would that be?" She said.

"Get some sleep, for Loki's sake." Calder grumbled from where he was trying to sleep on the ground.

"You might be turning in now, but the rest of us are going to enjoy ourselves a bit." Ull said, poking his brother and chuckling, "I mean, why else would Lyal have brought ale?"

"Because I forgot that was in there-," Lyal began to explain but Ull shook his head.

"Hush and party, my friend." He said, pouring out drinks for everyone.

"I think I'm going to get some water." Jor said, "I don't need ale." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"I'll get it my little-," Gutsav began, but at the glares thrown his way, paused, "My future wife?" He asked, glaring up, "Is that acceptable?"

"No." Ophelia snapped, but the rest of the group agreed that's as far as he could go with pet names.

"Loveless cavemen, I swear!" Gustav cried, throwing his hands up, "It's in your dragons pouches, eh, Randolph?"

"Yeah, according to the list." Randolph said, grabbing the carefully made list from Jor's hands. Gustav nodded, and wandered around the campsite for awhile before returning empty handed.

"Where's your dragon, dude?" He asked and Randolph gave a hiss of frustration.

"Didn't think she'd do it tonight." He grumbled.

"Do…what?" Ophelia questioned.

"My dragon kind of just vanishes sometimes." Randolph shrugged.

"Well where does he go?"

"Beats me! All I know is that she always arrives back within the hour. I've tried following her, but I turn a corner and it's like she just vanished into thin air." Randolph explained, "I've read every dragon book, and nothing helps."

"Hey, maybe your dragon can turn invisible. That would be a cool dragon." Lyal said, raising his glass.

"Thought of that already. She defiantly isn't around when he vanishes. I don't know where she could go though…" He frowned, scratching his head, "I don't worry too much. Nothing's come of it so far, and like I said, she'll be back in an hour….I think."

"Let me add disappearing dragon to the list of reasons your dragon is weird." Ophelia said, making invisible notes in the air, "Apart from his odd body and all, lack of real legs, tiny wings…I wouldn't be surprised why there's not a lot of him around. Probably died out a long time ago."

"Or they all vanished together for some reason. These eggs are more mystery than they're worth sometimes." Sigrid suggested.

"I think the mystery of it all is cool!" Ull said, waggling his fingers, "Mysterious magic!"

"I think it's cool, but what are the chances we're going to find out? Zilch. We'll probably never find out, and it will bug all of us for the rest of our lives."

"You're such a pessimist, Sigrid." Lyal said languidly from where he lay by the fire, and Sigrid's face flushed the reddest that Ophelia had ever seen.

Slowly, one by one, people fell off to sleep. Randolph's dragon did reappear, and she looked no different than usual, and just lay down and fell asleep. Ophelia felt like she was the only one that wasn't going to be able to fall asleep though. Now that she had time to rest, she kept replaying over and over in her head all the things she'd said to Elsa.

In honesty, she was pretty mean about it. She regretted it, now that she contemplated it. In a different time, she'd said it all much differently, or not said it at all. No, she would of. The truth about her feelings about Arendelle were bound to come out eventually, but she wished that she could take it back, that it couldn't have been like it had been.

It was just…she loved Elsa and Hiccup so much. They were her parents. Them trying to pretend otherwise were really hurtful. Hiccup had been there when she'd lost her first tooth, Elsa had been around the first time a boy had crushed her heart (she'd only been 9, granted, but Siggier had been a jerk. Who wouldn't want to date Ophelia!), and the thought of leaving them for some world that she didn't want to be a part of was crushing.

One part was true; if she were going to be forced to go back to Arendelle, she would rather die fighting for Berk here and now. This was risky, she realized. It was probably really stupid. But she needed to prove to Elsa that she was meant to be a Viking and that if she survived this, she was more than old enough to choose her own destiny.

"Can't sleep?" Calder's low drawl shocked her. She jumped, looking up.

"I thought you had gone to bed long ago." She admitted, and wiped her sleeves over her eyes, as a couple tear-drops had begun to fall. She hoped in the darkness that Calder hadn't seen that.

"Lot to think bout." Calder shrugged, rolling over to his stomach, "It's a bit more real now."

"Your father or this mission?" She questioned. Calder paused for a moment.

"Both."

Ophelia gave a long sigh, watching as he sat up, pushing himself against the log she sat on. Ophelia picked up her glass to drink some of the ale- not for the taste, Odin, but because it numbed her a bit- and was surprised when Calder held out his hands to take a sip too. Without pausing, she passed the glass to him. For being a man, she held in a chuckle as he winced at the taste.

"Do you think we'll find him?" He asked.

"Can't say for sure." Ophelia said, taking the glass back, rolling the liquid around, "Are you sure you want to? Are you really going to do it…kill him?"

"One part says I should because he's my father, and no one has paid as dearly as me. But, I mean, it is patricide. It's easy to say I'll do it when there's little chance of coming across him. I know the rules. I'll be an outlaw, just like he was. If I kill him, I'll turn into the kind of person I never wanted to be…like him. If I don't, I'll regret it forever, because our mother deserves to be avenged. Not even deserved, demands."

"Viking culture doesn't make it easy on times like this. No mercy, or look-away rules." She chuckled.

"No, guess not." Calder agreed, "If you killed him, it would be okay. But I wouldn't feel okay. I feel like I've spent so much time looking for him, that if I wasn't the one to kill him-,"

"Shh!" Ophelia shushed, and his expression darkened.

"Fine. I won't talk." He grumbled, and Ophelia gave an inward moan. The first time in years he'd opened up to her, and she had to cut him off. Fate was a bitch. But she shushed him again, pointing to the trees. Calder caught on, and listened. There was a rustling that was too precise to be an animal.

Quietly, Ophelia and Calder woke everyone else up, and the whole gang pulled weapons from near them, all staring at the place in the foliage where he'd heard the sounds. Ophelia caught a slightly apprehensive look from Sigrid, clearing asking if she thought the threesome had found them already. Ophelia gave a slow shrug. Calder crept forward, sword raised high, and Ophelia steeled herself to face whatever came out of those bushes- her father, her mother, or maybe even Unn himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is a bitch, guys. This is the first time I haven't felt completely guilty about working on this when I should have been working on my school work instead, thus why I'm updating today. In between reading at least 50-100 pages a night to doing complicated Latin HW, it's a struggle. Yay college...
> 
> In other cool news, in the last week for one class on the LOTR (SO COOL, RIGHT?!) we read the Saga of the Volsungs, because Tolkien pulls a lot of inspiration from there, so I got to be better acquainted with Viking traditions and culture, which is always a plus for this story, right? But lordy, that family tree is so complicated XD
> 
> Who (or what) could it be? AHH! Any guesses ;)
> 
> And for those who are fans of Green Games, that should be my next update within the week, so be on the look out for that!
> 
> Remember to review, because it is seriously all you reviewers that keep me going with this story :) It wouldn't be half as good as it was, if it wasn't for you guys and your comments/suggestions/and inspiration.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is 21 pages, so I hope the length makes up for my long hiatus. On the same note, I apologize if you were a reviewer with an account and I accidentally didn't reply to you, was acting funky for awhile in this time and lost track of where I began and ended and all. So my humblest apologies.
> 
> On the side note, it was really funny to see who you thought would pop from the bushes hehe. So many different ways this story could go. No one guessed it though, not that I was expecting it. That would have been really freaky!
> 
> One thing we get in this chapter is A TON of Hiccelsa and going back to them and all. I'm trying not to neglect them too much, but well, there's a slightly sexy moment between them. Nothing M-rated, but the innuendo of what happened...I think you all are smart and can figure it out ;) AND WE GO BACK TO THE SOUTHERN ISLES! It was actually really fun writing about where Hans came from, idk, I just think he has so much potential as a villain and stuff.

The bushes rustled for a couple more seconds. Everyone slowly raised their weapons, whatever they could find- rocks, sticks, actual swords- to face the mysterious intruder.

Finally, someone awkwardly slumped through the leafage, looked around at the group, and scoffed, "Well this is a warm welcome."

It took Ophelia a moment to connect the figure she was seeing with a familiar face in the dim light. Ull beat her too it, and he dropped his large stone with a strangled sound.

"Fulla?" He gaped.

"Nice to see you too." Fulla said, shrugging a pack onto her shoulders, and going by and patting him on the cheek.

"Wait…Fulla as eldest daughter of Thuggury?" Sigrid asked, frowning.

"That's me!" She said, seeing the sleeping packs lay out, and sat down. She looked up to see the group staring at her with open-hinged jaws, "What?"

"Fulla," Ull sputtered, "You can't be here!"

"Darn, because I was just hoping you'd let me stay. Guess I'll just leave." She spit sarcastically.

"Well, isn't that why you're here?" Ull asked, his cheeks flaming brightly, looking a bit unsure now, "Because of-,"

"You? Sweetie, don't flatter yourself. Sure, what we had on your couch was fun, but I'm not here for you." She said pointedly. There were some snickers from Randolph and Lyal in the back, until Calder sent them an icy glare.

"Then why are you here?" Gustav asked, scratching his head, "You're like, what, fourteen?"

"Sixteen. But I mean, I look fabulous most of the time, so it's understandable I look younger than my actual age." She said, patting her hair. Fulla was, in Ophelia's opinion, a bit of an enigma with genetics. Her father was brutish and not generally thought to be the most attractive man, in fact, his wife Yvla basically proved that love wasn't all about looks. And Yvla was pretty enough, but only in an ordinary way. And then their first daughter, while not immediately noticeable as attractive, was like some exotic person that became more and more beautiful. Full lips, upturned nose, circular face, slightly slanted eyes, and thick darkened hair. As a child, these feature had made for an unfortunate looking child- all her parts of her face misshapen and misshaped for the size of the rest of her- but the older she got the better it looked.

"You still haven't answered why you're here. I mean, you're the eldest, but the rule of Meat-Head will go to your brother, right?" Calder said, stepping forward, invoking a threatening presence that did make Fulla straighten a bit.

"Sigrid, Hjordis, and Gustav aren't leaders either, nor is Ull." Fulla replied, although it was more straightforward, "And I mean, why shouldn't I be allowed to join? If anything, I'm another girl because I see your girl to guy ratio is extremely lopsided." She said.

"Give me one good reason we shouldn't send you back to the mainland's right this second." Calder demanded.

"Because I can tell everyone where you are, duh?" Fulla said, "And I mean, I have some information about the whereabouts that the mainland is currently taking as truth." She said, and Ophelia noticed everyone leaning forward, "But! I'm going to tell you if you let me stay."

Calder locked his jaw, and Ophelia came forward.

"We don't have any leads," She hissed to Calder, reminding him it was not his choice alone, she was his co-leader, "One more person to-,"

"Feed? Give our location away? Worry about? Hell, she's a child!" Calder growled back, looking over Ophelia's shoulder to where Fulla gave him a raised-eyebrow.

"She's also not an idiot." Ophelia pointed out, "She…she did find us. I know her father is mostly brawn and all, but her mom is like a boss at reading the stars and stuff. She probably knows where we are better than us. The last thing we would want on this trip to get lost."

Calder and Ophelia continued to argue like this for a couple more minuets, and the whole group stayed silent, trying to pick up on their argument. Finally, Calder caved. He spun around to the girl.

"Fine. What can you tell us?" He demanded.

"I can do better than just telling you." She said, waggling her eyebrows, and from her bag withdrew a thick map. She stood up, brushing dust from her clothes, and going over to a tree, coming back with sap on her fingers. With skilled fingers, she attached the map to a flat-ish rock face with the sap, brushing it out.

"Don't tell me that's the official map for the war meetings." Calder nearly had a heart attack.

"So what if it is? I happened to sneak in there after my dad and everyone left. They had plenty of maps lying around. They won't notice this one." She said assuredly. Calder clearly looked uncomfortable, but nodded, eyeing in on careful marks that were clearly Hiccup's handiwork.

"Can you explain to us what these scribbles mean?" Sigrid said, "Unless you brought a legend of what the heck Ophelia's dad was thinking, none of that will help us at all."

"Did you think I would just steal a map and be done?" Fulla chuckled, "Dear, please." She held up her hands, "Okay, so right here is Berk and the rest of the islands." Fulla said, finding a long and thin stick to point to a couple of landmasses in the water. Fulla traced some lines up the map, "Now, from the looks of the body, they reckoned he'd been dead for about two weeks, because of the current states of the currents in the sea. I mean, it's under the assumption that he died the day they send him into the water, but why would someone risk their whole point by letting someone alive into the water, if they might get away?"

"Two weeks away?" Randolph wheezed, "That's not a lot of time. I mean, did they have the hope to be on us by that time, or…?"

"Well, from their message, I think that was everyone's first reaction. This guy had some plant-life on him that one of the village recluses identified as coming from way down near England. So I mean, I don't know if a body could float that far in that fast, so I think they dropped him somewhere and they're waiting….probably around here." Fulla pointed to a cove, "That's what the most popular opinion of the leaders are."

"It's the most likely location." Calder said, scratching his chin, "Anywhere else and someone would see them and send message. But what are they waiting for?" He asked, turning to her.

"Not even the leaders could figure that one out." Fulla shrugged, dropping the stick and rubbing her hands on her dress.

"There has to be a reason." Gustav said, "I mean, maybe they ran into ship problems?" He offered hopefully.

"I don't think your optimism is doing much, Gustav." Calder said, "Well," His fingers traced the map, "That area is less than a day's flight away from where we are. See? I think this is us." Calder pointed to a forest shore on one of the masses.

"We're actually going to find them, maybe." Sigrid sucked in sharply, "I mean, hell, I didn't think we'd find them!"

"We should sleep tonight. Tomorrow we need everything sharp, our wits, our energy, our skills." Ophelia pointed out.

"So does this mean I'm allowed to stay?" Fulla tapped Ophelia's shoulder.

"Fine." Calder replied, "But this is a war mission, not a romantic vacation, so if I see any funny stuff going on with my brother-," he began, much to Ull's chagrin.

"Say no more. I read you loud and clear." Fulla said.

That night, while everyone was asleep, Ophelia and Calder stayed up planning. In the morning, they went on their first mission.

Because there were nine people, it was decided that Ophelia or Calder would always stay in camp. Calder at first said it should always be Ophelia because the person in camp would make food, and that was mostly a woman's job. Ophelia punched him and gave him a bad black eye that wouldn't leave anytime soon.

No, instead, it was soon decided that the best way was to randomly pick sticks with names to make four pairs of two. Mostly, it was because Calder was concerned that if Gustav always went with Jor, his mind would be focused more on her safety than the general wellbeing of the mission, which couldn't happen. And he clearly wanted to separate his brother from Fulla, but they quickly also realized that the same pairs each day would cause problems. Therefore, sticks with names came into use. The final person left out would choose if they wanted Ophelia or Calder to be their partner, and as the hours turned into days, it was fairly evenly divided between them.

Slowly, the person at camp's job evolved to more of a leadership goal. The person left at camp divided their time between watching for people from the mainland, hunting and making a good dinner and food that people could take on the journey, mending things, but also planning future days and instructions. With some bright red berries Ophelia found the first day back, the group slowly marked off places that they'd checked and hadn't found people, purple berries for things that seemed a little sketchy and to keep checking back, and with black berries, people that promised to report back if they saw anything.

After almost a week in a half, they had their first actual clue. They weren't hiding in the cove, like the Vikings had thought, but there was evidence- a couple new boards from a ship- that looked like they had been. And then, they day that Ull and Jor were partners; they came across two shabby looking miniature ships. They split up, but neither found much of anything.

"But I think it might have been there's." Jor said around the campfire to Calder and Ophelia excited, "It looked newly abandoned. They were crashed near some rocks that I don't know if they realized were under the water." She said.

"Shame there wasn't more." Calder scowled.

"One of them had our tribe's insignia on it." Ull said.

"What?" Calder snapped, "You mean the tribe of Unn?"

"Yeah, whatever. But I mean, it was for sure one of their smaller ships that I think was a small cargo ship."

Ophelia saw the frustration rise on Calder's face. She turned to see Jor and saw her just as put off.

"What's wrong?" She quietly whispered to her friend.

"It's nothing." Jor replied back, although she was staring intently at Ull, "I've just never seen that-, never mind." She quickly backed out. Ophelia nearly dropped her spoon.

"Jor." She said quietly, "Do you see some connection I should know about?" She asked.

"No. It's not that." Jor said assuring, "It's something I don't think matters much at all." She said, color rising to her face. Ophelia was tempted to ask if it had to do with her, but knew better to keep quiet, but quietly shook her head in the fire.

After that, and maybe Ophelia was now hyper-sensitive to it, but it seemed more times than not that Jor and Ull's sticks were picked together. Problems arose two and a couple days later in. Jor was just finishing telling Ophelia and Sigird about a really pretty forest she'd found and showing off her first battle wound- she'd won against a badger.

"Where was Ull to help you?" Calder broke in, glaring at his brother pointedly, "Mistakes like this shouldn't happen!"

"Uh…" Jor's face suddenly went white, "Well…"

"Jor?" Ophelia said, "Where was Ull?"

"Well, we've been…searching apart." She said.

"What? That defeats the whole purpose of teams!" Calder exploded, "Ull!" He roared.

"Hey! Look, I mean we cover more ground apart." Jor rose to defend him, "I agreed to it. I'm fine." She said.

"Attacked by a badger is not fine!" Gustav said, glaring at Ull, "How dare you leave my fiancée alone?" He demanded.

"It's unsafe, Ull." Calder snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Don't you understand the point of it all? It's also better to have two stories to report back. Compare."

"Do you not trust me?" Ull asked back.

"Hell, that's not it," Ophelia said, "But two eyes are better than one. Sometimes you notice something you didn't think of before." She said, "Like when Randolph and I were together we both saw the same boat, but Randolph saw the blood stains. I would have totally missed that."

"Ull, just, please. No more hero theatrics. We don't need that in a group like this." Calder said. Ull scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, whatever. I don't see the big problem." He stalked off; grabbing a leg of a deer Calder had bagged that day.

"Jor, what were you thinking?" Gustav was saying with a long sigh, "Alone?"

"Do you not trust me to take care of myself? I'm a Viking just as much as you are." Jor said, unusually jumpy.

"No, well, yes-," Gustav stuttered.

"Well, when you figure it out, tell me." Jor said, stomping away in opposite direction of Ull.

"What the hell is going on?" Calder muttered, sliding against a tree-trunk. Ophelia's eyes snapped between the two people who had left in different directions.

"I couldn't tell you."

OMPHALOS 

It was hard to accept, as hours turned into days, that Elsa had to regretfully tear her eyes away from the horizon, and focus on the impeding war. With each day that passed, each moment she spent worrying about the children- who could be perfectly fine, of course- was another moment that she would be less prepared for the trio of evil. There were no uncertainties with this; people would die. Her friends were in jeopardy. Greif and pain was inevitable.

It was the quiet moments she came to enjoy, as quiet and peaceful as it could seam, locked up with her husband in his workroom, as the pair tinkered away at things (Although Elsa was extremely bad at it), making new inventions that could help at least one person in the war. Hiccup's latest conquest was trying to make some of his fire-swords that was slimmer, more portable, and easier to mass-produce, to a certain level. His original was golden, but it was perfected to his grip, and- admittedly- a bit clumsy for battle.

Elsa could see the anxiety gnawing away at him, and the way his eyes always looked out the window at the sea too, so even if she was awful at putting machines together, being near him was something she needed to do.

"Elsa, if you were to find a portal, one that sent you right back to Arendelle in the time Anna was alive and all, would you go back?"

The question came without preamble, but then again, as Elsa had come to realize long ago, such did most of Hiccup's most intense questions that always knocked her off her feet. This one was no different.

It had been eons since she'd even considered it. Thought a great deal when she first came, of course, but in the recent years? Little to none. Her main concern had been Ophelia, of course, but even that sometimes took a detour as life happened, things came up. The thought now was...there weren't exactly words, Elsa realized.

She paused for a great deal of time, gathering her thoughts so she could state them in something other than jumbled ideas, all that raced to her brain in rapid-fire speed.

"When I was younger, there were certain memories I thought could never leave me. Bits of life that were, at the time, so vitally important that the idea that I couldn't recall it one ay was a sheer impossibility. For example, the color of my coronation dress, or my favorite gift on my thirteenth birthday from my mother. Yet, like the sea pushing against the rocks at the edge of the water, it has slowly been washed away to the point where someone could tell me my coronation dress was polka-dotted yellow, and I might just believe them. The thing that I recall best is so seemingly insignificant, that I wonder at the idea of our memories, and why I know it. When I close my eyes, I could walk and describe the castle to you in perfect detail, as if I never left. I could count the tiles with each step; I could run my fingers down the wallpaper and map out every imperfection like I was still there. And it hurts, I suppose, that it's so present, and around every corner is the ghost of a memory, or sometimes just the feeling that once a memory was there."

She paused, and looked at Hiccup, but he clearly realized she was not done speaking, "Yet who would imagine that the man that would have found Ophelia and I bloodied and broken, the man who kept my secret all these years, would be the man I fell so deeply in love with? Once, I thought that love was not possible for someone like me. A stranger even in the own walls of my castle to most, those that didn't understand. And I found you, and we have children that I can't imagine loving something more than I do them. In that sense, I have to wonder, if perhaps there are greater things at play, works in the world we can't possibly begin to understand, a fate that molds us and sets us in situations that aren't meant to be changed? Back when Are was born, and we were still young in our togetherness, I did wonder, if we got the chance, maybe I'd take it. Maybe it could still work out, somehow. I was a queen at Arendell, I thought for the longest time, and that was my one duty in my life, to return to this."

She paused once again, to take another breath, to steady herself, "I suppose none of this answers your question. Only recently, thought, I've become to see that I'm a queen no matter where I am. Here, there, ancient Egypt, for the best that I know. Wherever I was, this would still be true. And slowly, like I was clutching grains of sand so tight, this dream of going back, it's slowly slipped away without me noticing until now I'm left with just my fists clenched looking out over the sea. In the short way to answer, I don't think so. It might only hurt me, and I never thought it possible, but I love my life here. I love my children and their friends. I've made friends, something I never had the luxury for as a Queen of Arendelle. A great many more people I would miss than the people I might miss from there now. It's tempting, to walk the halls once again, maybe take a dress or two- I can't deny that I still don't miss the mechanism of modern women's undergarments- but it wouldn't be worth hit. Even with the promise that I'd be able to come back, I don't know if I could trust it."

Hiccup abandoned his work things, and came to sit by Elsa. He gently cupped her face, his calloused fingers tracing over her still pearly-white skin. She leaned into the touch, letting her head cradle in his safe fingers.

"I recall a time when you wanted nothing more in the world than to leave." He said with a light chuckle, "When the idea of marrying me, a stranger, was only a means to an end."

"Life changes you." Elsa said assumingly, blinking up at him, grinning, "Like I said, I couldn't have ever thought about this. As a child, I guess I dreamed of my night in shining armor." She teased, running her fingers down his breastplate, "But a Viking is so much better."

"Really?" Hiccup asked teasingly, moving an inch closer to her, "Do, pray tell." He asked. Elsa rolled her eyes at him.

"Well," She began rather dramatically, "I mean, defiantly sexier." She said, and a deep rumble of agreement thundered in Hiccup's throat.

"Damn right." He agreed, "What else?"

"You're in incorrigible compliment seeker," Elsa said, pushing against him lightly, but Hiccup's grip held strong.

"Awe, c'mon. Nothing else about me is preferable to a prince?" He questioned, pouting.

"There are a thousand things." Elsa said, but gave a wry grin, "Fine. I'll list them. Who needs a white stallion when you have dragons? Or a shiny blade when I now have a brain that is possibly the most brilliant that I've ever seen, that could rival Da Vinci in his artistry of mechanics. And lastly, who needs buttoned up feelings when there's such a rawness to all of you."

Hiccup blinked at her, "Rawness?" He asked, "That sounds so pleasing." He said with a scoff, "A sexy rash or something…"

"No, really!" Elsa insisted, "In my time, we live in such carefully barricaded walls. We have courtyards, and there are tiny bits of nature surrounded by cold stone, and it's awful. Here, everything is so organic. You live in one with the nature around, and it shows in your emotions. Everything is so much deeper." She said, and grabbed Hiccup by a bit of his shirt exposed, jerking him close to her, so suddenly his let out a sudden, unexpected gasp.

"So much fuller." She murmured, kissing his neck, tracing down to the pulsing spot near his jugular, "So much more…passionate." She whispered, and Hiccup gave a low growl, grasping Elsa with his powerful hands and picking her up. In fluid motion, he held her up with one arm, and pushed the papers away with the other, setting her on his worktable, and placing his body between her legs.

"After all these years, and you're still so darn beautiful. Everything you do, Odin, Elsa…" He whispered in a throaty tone, slipping deft fingers beneath the edge of her shirt, his warm hands connecting with her perpetually cold flesh. Elsa gave a gentle shudder.

"H…Hiccup…" Elsa said so softly; it was with the exhaling of a breath. But as his hands traveled upward, to work on the lace of her bodice, she gave a sharp breath inward, "We…the war plans..." She began to protest.

"Shush," Hiccup said, in the most loving of ways, momentarily resting his forehead against hers, letting the sensation of their already heaving breaths mingle for just a moment, "This is why we should. War is coming. Odin knows when I'll be able to do this again with you. If I'll be able to." He added solemnly.

"No." Elsa said, shaking her head determinedly, and grabbed his hair, curling her fingers in his long hair, "Don't say things like that! You will be here after this; I will be here after this. Neither of us is going anywhere." She insisted firmly.

"Your confidence is overwhelmingly attractive," Hiccup laughed a bit, and from the position she was in, she could feel every fiber of his being vibrate with his chuckle, "But don't deny me these simple pleasures. A release, for this little time. A moment with his wife, who he holds more dearly than anything else he could think of." He said, and Elsa felt a shiver run up her body.

"You know how to sweet talk a girl, my dear." She said, using her free hand to press her husband more on top of her. A thrill of lust spun through her as she saw the undeniably irresistible smirk of triumph that Hiccup produced.

"Some say I speak in magic tongues," Hiccup said, shrugging casually.

"Well, I much prefer what your tongue can do when it's not speaking." She said. Hiccup grinned foxily at her, and after that, he didn't speak much at all, for his mouth was caught up in better activities.

In the aftermath, Elsa closed her eyes and let the feeling of Hiccup's fingers tracing little circles across her shoulders. She slowly met his fingers with her own and sighed in pleasure, freezing his fingers that then melted from the heat radiating from his body.

"Elsa?" Hiccup asked, and Elsa turned slightly to his side, eyes still closed.

"Hmm?"

"What time were we meeting Camacazi for dinner?" He questioned.

"Just a little after sunset, why?" Elsa questioned, opening one eye. Hiccup made a sucking noise through his teeth.

"Erm-,"

His tentative answer said it. Elsa shot up, readjusting her left sleeve back onto her shoulder, and ran her fingers through her hair frantically as she looked out the window.

"Great Odin! We should have already left!" She said, jumping up, leaning on the workbench as she tied her shoes hastily, "This is your fault." She said, half-angry, half-joking.

"I take full responsibility." He said, and kissed her gently, "Camacazi won't say much. She owes us. Remember when Ophelia nearly walked in on her and Jari in our own pantry at Are's fifth birthday?"

Elsa gave a little giggle amidst her rush. "I almost forgot about that!" She shook her head, and slapped Hiccup's shoulder softly, "But we are better than that." She chastised.

Back up at the house, all the children were waiting for their parents with narrowed eyes, sitting by the door, all laced up already.

"There you are!" Are groaned, "We were almost going to leave without you."

"When have you ever been eager to go to Camacazi's place, kid?" Hiccup asked suspiciously, ruffling his hair, "We all know that Camacazi's cooking is only a few rungs above Valka's." He said.

Are didn't reply, but looked down.

"I want Camacazi to show me a couple moves!" Rika said excitedly, "You know, warrior stuff."

"For fun only, Rika. And if she has time after. Don't bug her." Elsa said sternly, and licked her thumb to brush away some dirt from Swain's face, "Great Loki, Swain? Did you roll in the mud right before we arrived?" She questioned, wrestling him into a headlock to vanish away his mud. Swain giggled, fighting against his mother. She looked at Yvonne.

"Dear, you can't wear that out of the house. Let's-," She began to say, noticing the mismatched socks, undershirt over her outerwear and tattered skirt, but Hiccup coughed.

"Weren't you just yelling at me for being late?" He asked, rubbing Toothless' nose absently, "She's being artistic."

"But Hiccup!" Elsa tugged her shirt over to cover one of the holes, "It looks like she dug it up from Valka's mend pile."

"Oh, dear, no one will care. Most men still can't dress themselves, but they're too old to have anyone say anything about it yet. She'd fit right in with Fishlegs if he was going." He said.

Elsa gave a long sigh.

"Fine, c'mon everyone. To the dragons."

They arrived fashionably late, but luckily, they were the only people Camacazi was expecting. Elsa would have been mortified if she had held up a whole party of people.

"Yvonne's outfit is interesting." Camacazi whispered teasingly in Elsa's ear as she helped the fellow mother pick up the coats carelessly flung to the ground and fold them carefully.

"Uhn, don't even get me started on that. Hiccup said she looked fine, but we didn't have time to change." She rubbed her forehead.

"Well, it's not the worst." Camacazi assured, "There was a phase when all Brinja wanted to wear was a shirt-dress and a pair of tights with a kid's helmet. Didn't take it off for weeks!"

"I recall that phase." Elsa said, nodding, "I suppose she was around the age of Yvonne." She added.

"Kids will be kids." Camacazi shrugged, "Help me in the kitchen? Hiccup can keep the kids entertained."

"No Jari tonight?" Elsa questioned as she washed her hands in the water-bucket.

"Naw. If he's around too much, people will start to figure things out. Besides, he's tied up with the war preparations as it is." She added quietly, "He's talking about letting Asmud go onto the battle field." She said softly. Elsa startled up suddenly.

"He's only 8! What in the name of Hell is he thinking? You have to be opposed to it." Elsa snapped.

"Of course I'm opposed!" Camacazi replied back, angrily hitting the countertop, "But I'm only his mother, I don't care for him. He's a meat-head and Jari tells me it's a common job for the eight to ten year olds to go out onto the battle and help the wounded. Alert the medical people, give minor help." Camacazi swallowed thickly, "I still don't like it. He'll be wearing a medic's sign, and usually, wartime rules permit that those people shouldn't be attacked, but as far as we know, our foes this time are merciless. I honestly don't know if they would stop for a small child, if he was in their way."

"This is stupid." Elsa hissed, the water in the bucket turning to ice at her anger, "I'm the co-leader of this war, I'll talk to Thuggury. If I had it my way, we'd set an age limit, but Hiccup tells me that although I think it's antiquated, it's really up to the individual tribes about what age should go off." She murmured.

Camacazi gave a humorless laugh, "I take it your having just as much trouble with thirteen-year-olds pestering you to fight?" She asked.

"Rika and Are are relentless." Elsa muttered, "Every waking moment they're running up with a new reason, thinking that eventually I'll cave. I don't know if they realize this isn't a game." She bit her lip, "That people- friends- are going to die."

"My daughters think they know what it is too." Camacazi frowned, "But it's more difficult in my tribe. Thirteen-year-olds commonly go through a rather bloody initiation test. They think what better way to do it than with a war? But I don't want it to come to that, and unfortunately it's an unfortunate opinion."

"But you're the chief." Elsa grabbed her arms, "If you say they don't fight, your tribe has to listen to you, right?" She reminded her.

"Try to lead a clan made up of a thousand of me, Elsa." Camacazi patted her arm, "If I didn't like something that someone said, would I hesitate to do what I want to do?"

Elsa gave a sigh in defeat. "Ah,"

"I might decide that my daughters won't fight, but others… thirteen is the precipice of the age of maturity for us. It's the most common time we begin to bleed, which is the making of a woman, you know. It's the age a lot of girls get married."

Elsa scowled. "So I noticed."

"So no betrothals for Rika?" Camacazi teased, taking the meal of the fire. Elsa gave a loud laugh.

"That's funny, Camacazi. No, not at all. If we didn't force Ophelia, we're not forcing anyone else." She shrugged, "I suppose your daughters should be considered lucky, that they don't have to deal with that until one of them becomes chief." She said, and for the first time, jealous of the way Camacazi's life was.

"Well, doesn't mean that a couple men have come by, offering up their sons for the union between my daughters. Strong unions, or some other bullcrap." Camacazi scoffed.

"Seriously? Idiots." Elsa said with an agreeing tone.

"I slapped one guy that was getting particularly creepy. Especially because he offered himself and not his sons up…" She scowled, "I wonder often if my mother had to go through the same problems I did."

"Why don't you ask?" Elsa questioned. Camacazi just shrugged.

"It's not something the females talk about, I suppose." She said, "Come. I'll be surprised if my daughters haven't eaten the kitchen table they're so hungry!"

In fact, when Elsa and Camacazi put the food on the table, Camacazi had to hold Tyrah back from jumping it totally.

"We have guests!" Camacazi snapped.

"They're not guests. They're like family, mum." Brynja objected, reaching her fingers around her mother to grab a slice of bread.

"Girls." Camacazi just gave a long sigh.

"How about I put the food out on the plates." Hiccup offered, grabbing the dishes up swiftly before the girls could grab it, holding it high above their heads.

"Wonderful idea, dear." Elsa said. Once everyone had their food, Camacazi gave a sharp glare at her twins, but nodded. They went on to almost out-eat Are, a feat in itself.

"Wow, where's all that going girls?" Hiccup questioned, poking Tyrah's stomach.

"We need to keep our strengths for battle training." She replied, much to Are's and Rika's half-shocked, half-jealous stares. Elsa glanced at Camacazi who was rolling her eyes over the table.

"You two get to fight? Lucky!" Are muttered, "Mom, look. They're girls and they're fighting."

"Yeah, girls that could knock your teeth out. Wanna fight me, Are?" Tyrah demanded.

"They are learning how to defend themselves and a bit else, but I never said you two were going into battle." Camacazi corrected.

"But why learn if we don't use it?" Brynja demanded, stabbing a piece of meat and eating between chews.

"Because I say so!" Camacazi said, finality in her tone. It was a tone Elsa recognized; the 'conversation-clearly-over' tone. Both girls seethed quietly through their food.

After dinner, Camacazi challenged Hiccup to a spar between the two of them, and with all their children pushing their father, it was hard for him to say no. Brinja and Tyrah offered to show Rika some moves that they'd already learned, and the trio scurried to the training pavilion. Are tried to edge in on their lesson, but they snottily informed him that these moves were for girls only, and he sulkily followed his father to watch.

Elsa stayed back with Bjorn, who was falling asleep, rocking him on a chair on the porch of Camacazi's house. It was in the dusk of the day when a dragon messenger swooped down.

"Elsa!" He sighed in relief; "I've been looking all over the islands for you." He said with relief. Elsa stood, carefully to not wake Bjorn, and glanced at him. He was perhaps fourteen or fifteen, pasty, and in this moment looked spooked.

"You're Gnaw's nephew, aren't you?" She recognized him for a couple meetings. When he nodded, something fell in Elsa's stomach, "What is it?"

"I have a message. To be read immediately. He has instructions for what to happen after you read." They boy looked at the sky, "I must get back before someone notices." He said, and Elsa sent him with some leftovers before he left, because in her opinion he was far too skinny.

After he was gone, she tore open the letter with shaking fingers.

It read;

Elsa,

I've just come back from an underground meeting with some of the tribes that supported Ull before he left. We have a problem; time hasn't softened the hearts of most of them. I have great reason to believe that if we come to a war, they will turn on our own people and fight along side whatever army Lykke is bringing.

As it is now, the Uglithugs and the Hysterics tribes are completely siding with Ull. There is no doubt; in fact it was Sweyn that called the meeting to discuss their own plans of betrayal. Wolfen's tribe is hesitant; they are still upset by the death of their tribesman as a message, but I fear that he is mostly leaning toward the opinion it was a necessary death for a greater win. I might be able to corner him and talk sense with him, but it's difficult to do that without throwing out the idea that I'm sending such thins to you.

Within my own tribe, I've slowly been gathering those that I find to be trustworthy and do not agree with these people's dishonest plans. But my wife is growing more and more convinced of that this is the right thing to do by day. It seems there have already been whispers of my lack of loyalty to my own tribe, and many of my people are in alliance with the thoughts of my wife. If I could get away and take my son I would, but to protect those that wish to fight along side the correct side, it's just not possible.

I send this very letter out with the fear of being discovered. I have no doubt some of these more violent tribes would do no less than skin me alive if they figured out what I was doing. I am still trying to figure out solutions to fix this, but if action is taken against these tribes now, either I will be found out, or they will flat out deny it.

Nevertheless, I promise to continue to dig up what I can. If I find any evidence linking them to the group coming toward us closer everyday, I will send right away.

In the end Elsa, I'm just saying, we must proceed with caution.

And, alas, our threat has just gotten a whole lot bigger.

Keep my daughter safe, Elsa. If this war that you and Hiccup brought onto us indirectly were to cost her life, you would find yourself with a new enemy, and I say this in the way a fellow parent might understand.

Watch yourself. Be alert for deserters within your own walls.

Gnaw

"Elsa, what's that?" Hiccup asked, returning, wiping his face off with a rag. Elsa chuckled a bit at his torn lip.

"Camacazi go the upper hand?" she teased.

"It was a draw." He shrugged, "I punched her in the boob. Apparently, that really hurts." He said, "I mean, accidentally. If she hadn't moved, it would have been in the stomach." He said when Elsa sent him a glare. "But what's that?" He pointed the attention back to the message.

Elsa knew that Gnaw's undercover work could no longer be kept to just her. The leaders of the still loyal needed to know to watch for those that would side with the opposing members, seeing as more of their little alliance of tribes was more snake-like than Elsa could have originally imagined.

She handed the letter to Hiccup, and she watched as his eyes widened as he read.

"How long has Gnaw been…" He trailed off, looking over at Elsa.

"Odin, since before Unn was run out?" She said softly, "It never was something I needed to tell you. The less people that knew of it, the safer he was."

"I understand that," Hiccup sucked in sharply through his teeth, "But…" Elsa could tell he was upset, "And his daughter? Is she some village girl, or…?" Hiccup began, and at first Elsa thought she'd have to explain it to him, but his eyes traveled to where the trio go teen girls were returning to wash off, "It's Rika." He realized, "The baby you found, all those years."

"Gnaw's wife was gong to kill her, because she wanted sons. She was ruthless. I couldn't let that happen. He begged me. She was a baby."

Hiccup breathed deeply, dropping his head between his legs, holding his skull up by his fingers interlocking in his hair, elbows resting on his knees, "Great Loki, I've been a father to a cannibal?"

"Well, Rika is clearly not a cannibal!" Elsa nudged him, "Now you're just being ridiculous."

Hiccup looked up at her through narrowed and conflicted eyes. "Does she even know?"

"Gnaw doesn't want her to know. There's been times I'm sure she figured it out, but not seemingly so." Elsa whispered.

Hiccup closed his eyes, "Elsa…I mean, and she's just as much our daughter as all the rest are. I'm going to loose her to her real parents someday too, aren't I?" He asked, and in that moment, Elsa realized half his emotions were still left-over from Ophelia, "I mean, I love her. I'm just as much her father as anyone else. We…we have traditions. Sunday night bacon. Monday night sparring." In that moment, perhaps unknowingly, Hiccup slipped fully into talking about Ophelia, "And she's gone now, not Rika too."

"I know. I mean, but imagine how hard it's been for Gnaw." Elsa said, patting his back.

"Don't, don't even." He said sharply to his wife, "You've always known you couldn't get too attached to her, to either. Hell, didn't know with Rika. And with Ophelia maybe I just stopped caring." He said stonily, "I'm…I'm going to go and find our sons. I mean, they're ours too- not Ragnar's secret sons or something?" He asked icily, and it hurt Elsa in a way she hadn't anticipated.

With a shaking tone, she shook her head, "No, they're ours." She whispered, and she knew Hiccup could see the injury in her eyes.

"Well," He replied coldly, "Between Ophelia, Calder, Ull, and Rika, do you blame me for asking?" He questioned before stalking off. When he was gone, Elsa sat in silent shock, watching him walk away for a couple moments before a shadow fell over her. Camacazi sat next to her, a frozen fish pressed to her temple.

"Girl, you're in a mess." She said, shaking her head slowly, "Did you expect him to not be upset?"

"Yes? Maybe? I didn't know…" Elsa rubbed one hand over her face in anger, more at herself than anyone else. Camacazi gave her a tiny frown.

"Take it from me, not being able to claim your own kid is one of the hardest things ever. But after thirteen years, Hiccup has just as much right to Rika or Ophelia as their real parents do-," and she glared when Elsa opened her lips to reply, "At this age, it's up to the kids. You can't make them love someone they don't know. I need to get my girls washed off." She said, standing, "I know it defies what seems rational and logical, but Elsa, sometimes, you gotta think of emotions being higher up."

Elsa watched her leave, staring down at Bjorn, then to where Hiccup had got up and left.

"I understand your pain, Hiccup," She murmured, "Gods, I love Anna, but…Ophelia…she's mine, isn't she? Shouldn't I be able to claim her?" She asked to no on in particular, and not surprisingly, got no answer back but the wailing wind.

OMPHALOS 

Anna arrived back to the Southern Isles from the site of the Omphalos in record time. All the way there, she kept glancing at the photograph of Hans. She recalled a time when she had honestly thought she'd loved him, and how different her sort of love she of course had now with her husband was so different, but how it felt so real at the same time. Perhaps this poor girl had been duped by him too, but without a wonderful sister and amazing boyfriend to pick her back up, hadn't ever seen his real side or had never gotten over it. It was, after all, just as plausible as anything else.

At the gates of the city, Anna moved like a queen. She didn't stumble, didn't stutter, and didn't hesitate to demand to speak to the King of the Southern Isles. Being a queen had almost erased such trip-ups from her speech, at least when she was around dignitaries. Kristoff could attest that she still was just as wonderfully awkward when it was just friends and close family.

There was a lull between the moment she stood at the gates, opening her mouth slightly and smelling the mist of the ocean breaking at the harbor, smiling softly as soft and warm memories of beaches invaded her subconscious. Seeing people on the other side of the gate walk around casually with their summer garb on was a nice sight; it reminded her, as she often had to, that just because Hans came from here, it did not mean everyone was like him.

"I'm sorry, Miss, I mean, your majesty, but the king inquires to your visit?" Someone asked, ducking his head outside the gate. Anna nodded.

"Fair question. I have some questions myself, about his brother." She said, expecting it to be obvious enough (She wasn't close with any of the others, nor did she plan to be) but the attendant looked at her blankly. Anna gave a long sigh, "Hans." She clarified. Everyone within earshot turned and looked at her sharply, as if she'd just uttered a vulgarity. A mother even covered her child's ears.

"I'm sorry, miss, that's just…we don't…it's a tender subject here still." The attendant explained.

"You're telling me." Anna huffed, "Please, I'm not here to interrogate or get upset. If anything, it's a friendly visit." Anna pleaded, "I promise to not say H-his name out loud again."

This seemed to placate the attendant and he pushed himself onto his horse and rode back toward the city.

Whatever Anna said must have been something right, for before she knew it, a gilded carriage was being pulled to where she stood. Someone opened the door, put a step down with a soft red carpet, and took her hand gently as she stepped into it. Anna had been a princess almost half her life, and a queen for the rest, but even still the thrills of being treated in such a way shocked her. She sometimes forgot the way things worked; that they didn't expect a queen to walk or that carpets would be rolled out for her, and giggled to herself inside the carriage.

Elsa was always much more adult about it, even as a child, Anna recalled. She was literally born an aristocrat, she often mused, a perfect queen from birth. Anna was hardly perfect. It was only after years of a manner instructor did she figure out the right spoons and forks or the proper and multiple different ways to make apologies, depending on the level of the person's status. With Elsa, it always seemed to come so easy. Indeed, Elsa would have been hardly surprised when the carriage arrived, and would have been so graceful when she stepped in and out, like a walking Grecian statue.

Anna thought about her more and more recently, obviously with the discovery of the omphalos. She was almost a bit bitter, for it sprung up unpleasant memories- the memories without Elsa- that Anna hadn't let herself feel in years. It opened a longing, a pining for the familiar face of the person she'd looked up to so badly all her formative years, and as they grew up, for someone who was her best friend. Indeed, Anna had become quite the expect at shutting those emotions away, for one simply couldn't handle it there all the time. But now, with Elsa so close, and just slipped away, the feels returned in waves. Like now, Anna found her chest tightening in sorrow.

The castle was not so different than her own. Anna had visited but three times. Once, when they made a formal apology for Hans' actions, but Elsa and Kristoff had flanked her side. Second, when she was a newly minted Queen, and the Queen of the Southern Iles had invited her to tea. Although the woman was many year her senior, Anna found her to be a lovely companion and correspondent, and with Elsa gone, another dependable source for the how-tos of a being a queen. Third, at a gala, which Kristoff had come with too, almost four years ago. That one had been on party business, and Anna was embarrassed to say she hardly remembered any details of that weekend at all. She blamed it on the imported wine from Italy.

"Queen Anna, I hope everything is alright?" The voice startled Anna. She'd met all of Han's brothers on one occasion or another, but out of all of them, he unfortunately shared his likeness with his eldest brother- and the king- Anders. It was his voice, his face, and his body language- perhaps, in a better world, if Hans hadn't done what he did; this is what he would have looked like twenty, thirty years down the line. She always had to remind herself that those demons that haunted her, mainly Hans, were dead. This was his brother, who was a most pleasurable fellow in stark comparison.

"Anna!" The shrill squeal came from his wife, more child sometimes than woman, much like Anna, as she rushed over to hug her.

"Lina!" Anna greeted her back, hugging her.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Queen Cassalina pulled back, frowning, "It's not often you come here."

"Actually, I need to ask you some stuff about…Hans." Anna murmured, and immediately Anders dismissed the guards and took Anna to his study, where Lina followed.

"It's been years since he died, I don't know what I can say, really." Anders gave a little shrug, and his mouth pulled down into a deep scowl.

"Well, it's about his past. Or someone in his past…maybe." Anna launched into the story of the hiring Lykke, and how when she found out Hans was dead she dropped the vase and how no one thought of anything, and of how she'd been betrayed. She didn't go into all the bigger details about the Omphalos, not at first. But the words just wanted to leap from her lips, she wanted to tell them, to make them realize that if this girl was a threat, people she loved- Elsa, her daughter- could be in danger.

"Can I say something crazy?" She asked, and Anders and Lina looked between each other with gentle smiles. He waved his hand.

"I love crazy." He chuckled, and Anna took all her willpower not to flinch. It was so similar to what Hans had said all those years ago, and he couldn't possibly know, but she pushed past it.

"What if I told you that there were…things to let to travel in time?" Anna asked. Anders looked skeptical, but Lina leaned in, seemingly interested.

"Go on." Anna began to tell them what she knew, and while she talked, walked along the books, until she found a Greek one, and flipped to the page about the Omphalos. After she was done, the king let it sink in for a long moment.

"And this girl, you believe, has gone to the Viking Era where your sister is to…"

"Enact revenge." Anna finished coldly, and withdrew the picture, "She sabotaged our one chance of getting back there, but this was left on our side." Lina gave a quiet gasp at the portrait.

"I don't know if I believe you about these portals. Sounds crazy, as you said, but I'm not sure I ever recall a girl named Lykke hanging around my baby brother." He said apologetically.

"Kristoff thinks she likely changed her name. Now I'm not the best artist but, maybe I could...thanks." She said, when Anders reached for a pencil and paper. She took her time, to draw out the features of the woman that had been a staple in the castle for years.

"This is her, to the best I can draw it. Her hair, it's kinda reddish. She has green eyes too. A childish look to her, but I guess I was fooled." Anna explained, holding up the sheet.

Anders took it, and his whole face turned into a deep scowl.

"Ah," He said with a hint of disgust, "Yes, she must have changed her name. We knew her as Arminta."

"So…" Anna twiddled her thumbs, "Knew her?"

"She was a peasant daughter that would often accompany her mother, the family's healer, into the building and helped her. She was just a couple years older than Hans, and he was a sickly boy when he was around ten, and she was sent to heal him. It's no surprise they became friends."

"Lovers? Maybe?" Anna asked, trying to connect the dots. Anders shook his head.

"Doubtful. Eventually an acclaimed doctor moved her, and the woman- frail and old- stepped down from her position. After the age of thirteen, she wasn't around her."

"But she was dear, not directly." Lina interjected, "In our village, most peasants are enlisted into our military, girl or boy, if they haven't found a worthwhile job. Most of them never see war, and they are paid well if they succeed. We like to think ourselves modern like your kingdom, where a queen is the sovereign. Here, no matter your gender, if you are good at your job, you can quickly become a head."

"And Arminta in the military became such?" Anna connected.

"She was one of the best we've had. Brilliant mind, good at strategy, a certain ruthlessness and acceptance that needs to be when one is a commander. She made it all the way to the General of our army, was in the running to be on my war council as a high leader before one day, she simply vanished. Admittedly, it was not long after Han's trial declared him guilty, but who thought much of it? We were devastated to loose her. Even so, no other-male or female- has been as formidable as she."

"Great. A crazy war-genius is running around after my sister." Anna moaned. A dark look crossed over Anders' face.

"If she really is after Elsa, may god bless your sister's soul." He said gravely, "There was always that fear, of great war leaders. That maybe one day it would be too much and they would just…just crack. I've seen it happen, and honestly, sometimes it's to such an extent they terrify me even. All rational thought vanishes with distrust and conspiracies, and the very idea of mercy is foreign. Then again, that could be her downfall…" Anders added, deep in thought, "Self-destruction, or otherwise."

"What can we do to help? This problem once against stems from our kingdom," Lina said, patting Anna on the back.

"It's not your fault. I was far too trusting of a girl who came with almost nothing, no information about her. I just thought that everyone should get a second chance. She knew I'd think like that. Ohh, that girl is good." Anna muttered at her own stupidity.

"If you happen to catch her, bring her back to us," Anders said, then sighed, "if there's much of anything left. I'm truly sorry we can't do more for you. If there's any way you can think that might be able to help you, you are welcome here." He said, "Can I interest you in a guest bed-room? It's getting dark out."

"Oh, yes, please, Anna. It's been ages since we've been able to talk properly." Lina gushed, standing.

Anna looked out the window. It had darkened considerably since her arrival and the wind was picking up. "I would enjoy that. If it's not too much trouble, if you have any files on her? I want to know exactly what kind of fighter I'll be up against." She said.

"Of course. I'll have an attendant gather those."

"Ohh! A research project!" Lina squealed, "I'll go down and get us some brain food- chocolate, perhaps?"

Anna gave a laugh. "Chocolate sounds great, who wouldn't say that?"

After she left, Anders motioned for her to follow him to one of the guest rooms, "I'm terribly sorry for all that my kingdom has done to yours. In our younger years, our two places were quite close, trading and other."

"I don't blame you, not really," Anna said, "I can to realize a long time ago that it was Hans and only Hans, and really, no one else is at fault. There are just some people that…well, I don't know." She said, still uncomfortable to speak too horribly about him in front of his brother.

"That turns into monsters." Anders supplied, "You can say it. We all are quite aware of his crimes. Often, I wonder, what caused it? What causes a person to switch from good to evil?" Anders questioned, staring at the family portrait where Han's picture still hung, although it was darkened in the hall from the rest of his siblings.

"I can't really say, not for sure." Anna said, staring at it too, "But, through all his lying, one thing felt true. He did feel invisible to all of you, unloved, maybe." She said. Anders sighed longingly.

"It's never easy to have more siblings. I was lucky because I was the eldest, more siblings didn't stop my worth. I tried to be a good brother, but we were more than a decade apart. The younger ones, I think they were jealous of him. I couldn't always be sure he wasn't picked on. I wonder, if I'd tried harder…"

"Or," Anna interjected, shaking her head, "Like I said, it takes a certain person. You could have loved him like a son and maybe it wouldn't have changed a thing, Anders." She pointed out. Anders gave a long, slow, nod.

"Perhaps your right, Anna. It certainly gives me new things to think about. Hardly a day passes where I don't question such things, but maybe you're right and it was always bound to happen." He said, and unlatched a door; "We will prepare your ship for journey by dawn tomorrow. I hope you find what you're looking for about Arminta."

"I hope so too," Anna murmured softly, closing the door just a creak so that the portrait of Hans was out of her sightline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we begin to deal with two huge philosophical ideas, something that I dunno, I like to add depth to stories and ask the real questions.
> 
> The first one, which we see in the last section, is the idea of evil born or created. I like to believe that it's always created, and that humans are intriscilally good, but I also believe that most things are bound to happen for a reason, whatever it may be. I think it especially relates to Hans; admittedly we don't know much about his cannon life, but how can someone grow up around such a large amount of family and basically turn into a scopath? The minds of serial killers and other crazies are admittedly some of the cooldest things to learn about, but maybe that's just me. They're also a ton of fun to write. And now Lykke- or Arminta- seemingly is going down that same path.
> 
> The second is the idea of who a parent is. This one is particularly meaningful to me. If you're read some of my authors notes before you've probably figured out I have two adopted siblings. I guess I'm going to shed a little light on my own experiences so you all don't think I'm pulling these emotions and reactions of the characters from like thin air. Personal story time.
> 
> First, like Anna loves Ophelia, my siblings were not given up for lack of love. It was death of a parent and the impending starvation if they didn't give up a kid, which is how my siblings ended up in the orphanages. My brother's birth father still sobs whenever he gets a new picture of him. My brother Adam was given up when he was three and spent a year in the orphanage. We adopted him by the time he turned five, after paperwork and stuff. He's now 11, which means he's spent more of his life living here than with his dad. We got to visit his father when we picked Adam up and got pictures of him. My parents, first off, never want my siblings to forget their roots. We have Ethiopian chants playing through the house, eat Ethiopian food whenever we can, and ect. Adam did not want a picture of his birth father for a whole year after he arrived. My sister Lucy was seven when she was given up, nine when we got her. She's now 12. She, on the other hand, always was able to differentiate between her 'American mom' and 'Ethiopian mom'. Maybe it was age, maybe it's their personalities, we can't tell. Recently, my parents decided we were going to take them back to meet their real parents next year. Lucy was ecstatic and can't stop talking about all the things she wants to tell her mom. Adam is...he's terrified, and more than that, upset. He has no desire to talk to his dad at all. It's a bit heartbreaking, but he has admitted that by this point, he's not sure if his memories of Ethiopia are real or just what he's seen on the internet and TV about what it's supposed to be.
> 
> For my parents, the reason we actually decided to do an international adoption was because my parents couldn't imagine even having a kid for a week then having the birth parents decide they wanted them back and having to give them up. We have foreign exchange students and I cry whenever htey leave and feel just as connected to them as my real siblings. And as for Adam and Lucy? They're seriously just much my siblings as my biological ones. In fact, my brother Adam and I are particularly close.
> 
> Real parents are a funny thing. To Lucy, she just has four. To Adam, he knows of course that the dad in Ethiopia is his dad, but he's not his father to him. My dad is his 'father', the one that he would pick over his heritage at this point.
> 
> Sorry about that wall of text. It is just a very interesting thing I've noticed and have managed to put into my story.
> 
> Anyway, review, please! Review and tell me I'm horrible for taking so long to review, review for the sexy hicclesa scene, for Anna's scene, or in response to the things I said above if you have comments. Bottom line, make an author's day better, and review!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is building to some HUGE things next chapter. Like hellah huge; huge fights, revelations, side-taking, and everything. You will be flabbergasted next chapter. But it must begin somewhere. Even so, this is a pretty philosophical chapter that deals with a lot of the gritty problems of war and being a leader. I hope y'all still enjoy it even-though there's not a ton action-wise.

Someone is putting their hands over Ophelia's lips in the dead of night. Without a shadow of hesitation, Ophelia jabs forward, her fingers connecting with the flesh under the jaw, shoving upward hard. The person falls back onto the grass, grunting in pain. It's only then she realizes whom the noise belonged to.

"Calder?" She hissed, and she sees his slumped form on the ground. He looks up, his eyes wild and angry.

"What in the name of Odin?" He coughs in a hushed whisper, rubbing his neck.

"I think I should be asking you that!" She demands, "Scaring me like that…"

Calder pursed his lips. "I was trying to wake you without causing a scene." He said pointedly, "Waking anyone else."

Ophelia has a thousand retorts hanging off her lips, but purses them instead, looking at him hard. "Fine. I'm up. Now what?" She asks. He motions for her to follow him silently, and she has the fleeting thought of maybe it would be unwise to follow him. He is, after all, still a son of Unn with a tendency in his family to break.

But this is Calder, and Ophelia likes to think she'd know him well enough that whatever might happen, she'd be able to see it coming. Therefore, she stands cautiously and follows him out of the sound area that the sleeping camp lays. He was on night guard anyway, so there's no problems with avoiding one of their teammates, although she's still not sure why.

"What?" Ophelia yawns, crossing her chest.

"I sense something's going on between Jor and Ull." Calder said bluntly, and Ophelia raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like…lovers?" She scoffed, "Jor's engaged."

"Maybe, I don't know." Calder shrugs helplessly, "I just…tonight…they were giving off some weird vibes. I know it's been weeks, but their edginess…they were the only ones." He said in a frustrated tone, running his fingers through his hair, "Something…I don't…"

"I admit," Ophelia cut him off, "I was a little freaked out by the things going on tonight too. Jor isn't usually like that." She agreed, really thinking hard. The idea that Jor was unfaithful had never entered her mind until now, because Jor was too softhearted for that. Ophelia deep down believed the furthest that could happen was some strong pining, "So what now? We keep them apart in the searching?" She questioned.

"Actually, I think we should put them together again tomorrow." He said, and Ophelia's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wha-,"

"There's obviously something happening. I don't know what. Jor knows something, whatever it may be, and together-only those two- split up. But I think we should follow them."

Ophelia was silent for a moment.

"So you don't trust your brother, then?" She asked softly, recalling his brother's hurt eyes at the accusation that he couldn't trust him.

"Great Thor, Ophelia." Calder looked pained at the question, "I just…I can't trust anyone. Not when my entire life, I've been taught that no matter how good or how deserving you are, you will be left. Betrayed." He said, "Don't you see it too?" He asked.

Ophelia shrugged, biting the inside of her cheek, "I can't even recall my real parents." She sighed, "It feels like less of a betrayal because they also didn't choose for what happened to me. I didn't choose it." She said, and then took a staggered breath, adding, "Neither did your mom."

The words stiffened Calder's back. "Yeah, well," He snapped sourly, "We needed her, and she still died of something no one knew of. Left us as orphans. She was supposed to be the good guy, but hell…" He looked out into the forest. It hurt Ophelia to see his reaction. Elsa's love had been enough for Ophelia to have, at the very least, a rather optimistic outlook on life. Proof that even after everything is ripped away, there is still love. In Calder, it seemed to have gone the opposite way, and in that moment, Ophelia wished more than ever that he could consider Elsa a mother too, so that her love could be enough for him. But she knew it wasn't. That much was clear.

He was just a vagabond passing by their lives, in his mind.

Ophelia couldn't help but feel a little saddened by it, a wave of regret and longing freezing down her fingertips, but she pushed it aside. There was a war coming, and Ophelia didn't have time for silly and unwarranted emotions.

"So you're going to follow him tomorrow? Should we just hold everyone else here, in case...?"

"Actually, you're going to go." He said, then looked down, "Or, I hoped you'd do it." He added, a little less of a command and more of a request. Ophelia's face stayed impassive.

"I thought you didn't trust anyone. Surely this is too important for someone other than you to do?" She said, although there was little malice in her tone. It was truly a question. Calder gave a half-snorting laugh.

"Well, I guess that means I trust you, doesn't it?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, so you're just a liar then?" Ophelia prompted. Calder brushed off the jibe, and he gave a soft sound.

"Only on occasion." He agreed.

"Why me?" Ophelia demanded tensely, "I don't understand."

"After tonight, my brother would know something is up if he accidentally were to see me. You…he still trusts, I think. At least respects you. Besides, a bewilderbeast isn't exactly covert." He pointed out. Ophelia hummed in soft agreement.

"What do you think we'll find?" She asked.

"Best case scenario, we're reading into the whole thing. Worst case? Affair, maybe? I mean, it might not be that way in the span of war, but I don't need feuding lovers compromising the inner mission. We'd need to fix it right away. If it were peacetime, wouldn't be my place to intervene, even if it were my brother. Now?" He said, trailing off.

"I actually agree," Ophelia, said, "I mean, we all told Jor she wouldn't be happy with Gustav, but it was an honor and parents thing. Even still, I care about her enough that I'd want to stop it." She said.

"You're generally a better person than I am." Calder commented, narrowing his eyes in slight amusement.

"So I've come to realize." She said, and yawned wide, blinking away tiredness. Calder noticed, and began to lead back to the clearing.

"I've kept you up long enough. You should sleep." He advised.

"I don't usually take orders from you, but I think in this case, I'll do it." Ophelia informed him, "Only because it's a sensible order, you understand?" She said, and paused before the clearing, "So…tomorrow you pick the sticks. Put Randolph with me. He still has a nasty cold, and I'll send him back to you with the pretense he should rest, and tell him I'll catch up with Jor and Ull."

"Sounds workable." Calder gave a sharp nod, "Good thinking." He said, which was possibly the highest praise Ophelia imagined he was able to give, "Night, Ophelia."

"Night." Ophelia murmured back drowsily, blinking as the darkness faded into sleep.

She was surprised when she woke up in the morning and found that she was better rested than she expected. True that it had taken little time to fall asleep the night previous, with such a plan about to start, it was nerve-wracking. On the outside, and perhaps she was wrong, Calder seemed totally relaxed, as if today was merely another day. But Ophelia, from the moment she woke, was racked with scenarios of how literally everything could fall apart.

Worst thing would be if Jor and Ull realized they were being followed, because neither of them would trust Calder or Ophelia after that. In wartime, you couldn't have that. A leader needed to be positive their soldiers would take their word to be infallible, to realize the greater reason for anything. When it was with friends, it was difficult. Ull was, in the rawest of sense, their soldier. Yet, he wouldn't believe a thing either of them said if he realized what was happening ever again. They didn't need war between brothers, not with this coming.

After breakfast, Calder took the sticks out.

"Fulla and Gustav," He said and Gustav looked longingly at his fiancée, but nodded, standing next to the overexcited teenager, "Lyal and Sigrid," Sigrid of course was overjoyed. So far, her attempts to woo him had been pretty unsuccessful, but that didn't mean she was going to give up, "And Jor and Ull."

The silence that followed was thick enough to cut with a sword.

"What?" Gustav finally exploded, "After last night? You're letting them go together? Again?" He demanded hotly.

"The sticks picked it, not me." Calder waved the picking sticks.

"Change it then." Gutsav demanded.

"That's not fair. I think Jor and Ull realized their mistakes last night, right guys?" Ophelia looked meaningfully at them. Both nodded vigorously.

"It was stupid." Ull agreed.'

"Totally fish brained." Jor said, "Gustav, I'll be okay. Really." She said. There was a quiet murmuring from the group, but no one dared to question it.

"So that leaves me with my choice." Randolph said, sneezing as he said so, "How about-,"

"Actually, I saw a huge buck this morning. Thought I'd stay in camp and try to track it down." Calder threw in casually, "You fine with going with Ophelia today?" He questioned.

"If we get venison for dinner, I'd go searching with Loki!" Randolph said, hitting Ophelia on the shoulder like one of the guys, "Awesome."

"Sounds great." Ophelia said, wincing a bit as he wiped away some mucus from his nose. Yes, even if she normally were with him, he would probably be sent back. They couldn't afford anyone getting sick, and he seemed no better than the day before.

"Okay, so everyone come up and get your passages." Calder said, motioning to the rock. Jor and Ull ended up last, but Ophelia floated near by to hear what Calder would say.

"I want you guys to go back to the ship you found yesterday. Sweep it as a team. Can't be too careful." He said. It seemed he said the right thing, for both Jor and Ull's eyes lit up. Ophelia narrowed her eyes in thought. Now that the seed of doubt about Jor and her waning love for Gustav had been planted, she couldn't help but see the signs everywhere. Quietly, her stomach twisted in agony. She didn't want to be the one to catch them together. She didn't want to see this, to have to deliver the news to Gustav or make Jor do it. But Odin, maybe today she'd have to. She would have to do the hard thing, be the right leader.

Everyone set out in his or her different directions. About half an hour into the flight, Randolph's coughing turned into a fit, and they had to touch down without any intervention from Ophelia to check it out. She waited for his attack to pass, and when he did, he tried to re-mount his dragon.

"Oh, no." Ophelia shook her head sharply, "Not you. You're really sick, dude." She said.

"Don't be silly, I can still search." Randolph insisted, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"And if we stumble upon them, let everyone know within a five mile radius our location due to a sneeze or a cough?" Ophelia pointed out logically, "Randolph, you're smarter than that. I mean, I doubt anything will happen today if you spend a day at home drinking soup. We've been out here this long already." She pressed.

Randolph opened his mouth to argue and Ophelia sighed, "As your leader, I am commanding you in the nicest way possible to go back to camp. You can get an early pick of venison." She said.

Randolph scowled in frustration, but knew better than to disobey a direct order, even if in common time, they would be the same level of dominance, him arguably more because he was male. But today, he just looked distressed.

"But what about you? Last night you guys made such a big deal about being alone, not that I disagreed." He added hastily.

"I'll catch up with Jor and Ull, they can't be more than an hour that way." Ophelia said, pretending to survey the land, although she knew with certainty that they were that way and even less than an hour, "With a night fury, I'll be sure to catch up."

Another fit of coughs overcame Randolph. "Fine." He agreed, "Just because you used logic and food. If Calder gives me any BS for leaving you alone, you have to deal with him." He said, and got back on his dragon, "Good luck." He said, waving off, and leaving her alone.

She waited until he was a speck on the horizon.

"Okay, Achilles." She said, rubbing his nose, "We're going undercover. So you have to be really quiet, no giant wing flapping, you understand?" She told him. He looked at her.

"I know, they're my friends, Achilles, but something is really weird between them!" She justified when Achilles gave her a hard glance. He made a sound in the back of his throat, "You didn't see them last night." She argued with him, "We are going to get to the bottom of this."

Achilles grumbled, and just collapsed on the ground. She tried to shove him, but it was clear he intended to go nowhere. Ophelia threw up her hands.

"Great, I get the reptile with an arrow straight moral compass." She rolled her eyes, "Just do me this, Achilles, and I will personally catch you a barrel of fish tonight." She said. Achilles eyed her with interest, but still sat like a rock on the ground.

"I'll…wash your scales too?" She questioned, but Achilles still pretended to look disinterested, "You know Hubert would be with me, buddy." She said. For sake of not over-exciting the little dragon, he was left back at camp. It had taken not as long as she'd thought for him to transfer over to being fine with sitting on Calder's shoulders in Ophelia's absence, but he was still much calmer when he could latch onto his owner's shoulder pads.

Achilles threw her a dark look when she compared him to her other dragon.

"Yep, I went there!" Ophelia said haughtily, "Are you going to let a little itty bitty matchstick be more loyal than you?" She taunted.

Achilles bit out a bark at her, but still did not budge. Ophelia frowned; she really thought at bringing up Hubert would make him go. Unfortunately, Achilles was just as prideful as his namesake.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I know you're a better dragon than Hubert. Is that what you want to hear?" She questioned, and he gave her a narrowed glare, "Well, I can't say it any less sarcastically than that! You can't expect me to choose favorites, can you?" From his look, he obviously thought she could.

Ophelia paced, worried that they were wasting time and wouldn't catch up. "Look, Achilles, I really need you to be a good dragon right now. I'm so damn worried, and I'm terrified about what I'm going to find but you know what? I'm a leader. Maybe I didn't choose it, not really, but I am and I'm doing the best I can! And sometimes, that means we have to do the hard choices. We have to leave our families, we have to track what seems like they're ghosts or myths at this point, and we have to do things that maybe we can't return our morality from. But I can do it because maybe I'm always flawed, you know, and I can carry more. Should Fulla have to bear a burden of a secret? Should Sigrid, whose much more naive than she thinks? I do it so they don't have to. Don't you see?" She said, and she felt tears bubbling up to her face, "Don't you see, Achilles, you gotta…" She whispered, and pressed the palms of her hands hard against the slopes of her sockets to keep the tears from coming out, but Odin, they did anyway.

Achilles gave a soft whining sound in the back of his throat, a distressed sound at his master crying, and she felt him nudge her gently. She sniffled, sucking in tears, and looked at him, "Being a leader is hard." She whispered, "I don't know how either sets of my parents do it."

Sympathy flared in Achilles' eyes, and he gave a long sigh. She realized that while he still didn't want to spy on Ull or Jor, he would do what Ophelia asked, maybe even because as a guy- albeit in dragon form- he wasn't great at dealing with crying girls. Or maybe, for a glimmer of hope, he understood why. Either way, he motioned with a jerk of his head and flattening of his ears for her to get on.

"Thanks." She said, patting his neck, "Remember…really quite. Listen to what I tell you. If I'm wrong, then we won't have to do it again, and you can be upset at me forever about making you do this. If so, I'll bring you a fresh fish for the rest of your days." She promised. Achilles snorted, but took off all the same.

As predicted, on her night fury it didn't take long for her to catch up with Jor and Ull. But, instead of making her presence known as Randolph assumed she would, she raised Achilles high into the sky so that even if Ull felt a bit paranoid and turned, she would still be unseen.

The pair flew to a small island with an immediate outcrop of dark and foreboding trees, and a half-sunken ship crashed against the side of the cliff- assumedly, the ship that had been found the day previous. Jor and Ull landed down, but Ophelia brought Achilles over and down on the far side of the island. She made Achilles promise to stay quiet- he grumbled and rolled his eyes but agreed- and she caught him a fish quickly. She realized swiftly that humans must not be common, for the fish she grabbed from the little cove didn't even flinch at her presence. It was reasonable; if the attackers were looking for places to hide (maybe before the ship crashed) then this would be a smart choice.

Ophelia brushed through the thick foliage, keeping close to the ground, and trying not to make a sound. She hoped she didn't miss them discussing what they would do, and saw the flash of Jor's green dress through the trees and slipped down.

"So, do we really care about what Calder said? About partners?" Jor asked, shocking Ophelia. Firstly, because Jor was the least likely person to disobey orders, second because it didn't sound much like 'cheating' at all.

"I don't." Ull scoffed, shuffling his feet in the marshes, "We can easily like if we're questioned by Calder today. I mean, I can't believe you even said anything about it last night." He said, a tinge of disgust on his voice.

"I panicked!" Jor said, "I'm not a great liar."

"Clearly." Ull was covered by Ophelia's view, but his tones were doing justice to what was hidden from her sightline.

Jor grumbled, looking a bit hurt. "I won't get hurt today." She admonished.

"Hmm." Ull said, and then gave a long sigh, "No searching in burrows?" He teased. There were a couple things Ophelia couldn't hear, and then she heard the footsteps diverging. She saw Ull making a beeline for the ship, while Jor turned and went just to the west of where Ophelia hid.

Who to follow now? She suspected both were hiding things, but she was only one person. She was at the point of literally flipping a broken rock when she saw Jor pause and turn. A look of shame mixed with uncertainty passed over her features, and cautiously, she took a step back toward the clearing they'd been at moments before. Perhaps Jor was questioning where he was going too? Or even, maybe she'd reconsidered caring about what Calder had said.

Either way, Ophelia didn't have to make a choice now.

Keeping a couple feet buffer between them, she followed her friend to the edge of the trees, but she didn't worry about if Jor caught her. She was luckily a gifted liar- the best of her, Jor, or Sigrid- and could use the story of Randolph being sick and coming to help her. Luckily, Jor seemed so caught up in her thoughts or concentration that she didn't even falter and look back once.

The ship had no easy access point. She saw Jor uncomfortably wade into what looked like freezing cold water, soaking her clothes up to her waist to shimmy into a hole cracked in the hull. Ophelia was not about to go to that length, and noticed a few floating icebergs that were precariously just so that if she jumped and landed perfectly, she might be able to get to the deck of the ship that way. Taking few qualms with only freezing her fingers or palms, she stepped uneasily onto the first one.

It was a slower process than she had anticipated, but only because she was quite sure she did not want to take a dip into that water, just after feeling the breeze that carried over her skin from the harbor.

When she finally hung a leg over the side of the ship, she'd never been happier to see one. She knew from the craftsmanship it was undoubtedly a Berkian made ship, which wasn't surprising. Often, even with Lava Louts, ship pieces and designs were circulated around out of a sense of kinship, as sea faring was so important to their culture. It had definite flairs of Lava Lout, though, a certain general feeling of dankness.

The boat seemed firmly planted in the side of the cliff, for it did not creak or shudder at Ophelia's movements. It was a large ship, but it seemed abandoned. Only recently though; Ophelia found an unopened barrel of fresh drinking water on the deck. There were other oddities that seemed weird to have been left with the ship in no panic of sinking; a line of thick rope that would make a better than fair tie for an anchor, a table that seemed new and stable that could have been utilized for nearly about anything, a couple tin buckets stacked that faintly smelled of the sea, and upon closer inspection, found a dead fish, although it was not decaying yet, meaning that it couldn't have been more than a week old.

The sail was half-pooled on the floor, the edges of it fraying from general use, and spreading it out, it was a hand-made one that she did not recognize to be owned by the Lava Louts or Drago's branding. She could only infer it might have been the flag of the Southern Isles; a place picked up from stolen conversations between her parents in furious darkness. The most she knew was that her mother, both kinds, had an altercation with this neighboring nation just not long after Elsa was a queen. Of what kind, with who, and why it would be relevant years after were unknown to her. Even so, a shiver of worry ran down her spine at it. The name had always sounded like a fairy tale to her, a place that vaguely existed, but in the sense she knew did not exist- or not yet.

But now, seeing this flag, confirmed all her parents fears in a horrifying way.

There was a sound below the deck, and with a jolt, she recalled she'd been following two people onto this ship. She decided to pick up a discarded, and rusting, blade from the floor, for although she thought it might be her friends, she couldn't be sure.

She saw an open hatch down to the storage and sleeping quarters. The downstairs was extremely dark, and it took her a couple moments to find the first room devoid of anything; it was simply empty. The noises she heard were more now, and it did not sound merely like two people.

She pressed herself against a wall, holding her breath and staying perfectly still, until she realized that the noises- the people she could hear- were preoccupied with something in the room next to her, and seemingly no footsteps came her way to discover her. A real flash of fear and panic raced through her body; had they actually found their enemies? Was Ophelia in real trouble? Was she even going to get out of this alive?

There was a glimmer of light that danced on the edge of her vision. She turned so that her stomach was pressed to the wooden wall, and felt it give a little. She fell to her knees; fingernails creeping underneath the plank, and pulling it back gingerly. It came free with little resistance, along with the rest of the boars below it. It made only a few squeaking sounds, and she paused frozen between each board, waiting to be found, but she made it to the floorboards without an incident. It gave her a crawl-way into the next room, but a covert one, as a high pair of barrels blocked the place where she'd pried off the boards completely. She pressed herself into the other room, and on her left and right, could see feet shuffling, and now could hear voices. Unfamiliar, gruff, male voices.

Ophelia took a couple deep breaths and raised her head above the barrels, seeing that all the people were preoccupied to something to the other side of the room. While she was too young to recall what anyone looked like from the Lava Louts or Drago's army- she'd been too young or not even born yet- she was fairly sure that there was no other explanation on what these men could be. Some had the scarred over brandings peeking from their shirt-collars of Drago, some had dragon-pelt capes that made Ophelia's teeth grind in anger. There was a heavy din, and Ophelia couldn't pick out any one conversation, but within a moment of her peeking her head up, on the other side of the room, a door was flung open.

"Look who we found peeking around!" A gruff and roaring male voice cried out, and Ophelia had to press her knuckles hard against her teeth to keep from making any noise as they dragged Jor into the room by her hair. She was fighting, kicking out and rebelling, but in a room full of strong people, it was a loosing war.

A tiny squeak of a gasp escaped Ophelia's lips when Jor was thrown to the floor with such violence that a line of blood welled up on her hands, staining the floor. She ducked down immediately after, praying that no one had turned her way, but she waited a good long while to peek back up.

She counted swiftly, taking inventory of all their faces. Twelve men here, each distinct enough so that when she battled them, she'd take the greatest pleasure in it.

"A Berkian." Someone called out, jerking Jor around like a rag-doll, "Look at that. She probably worships Hiccup." He spat Ophelia's father's name out like a vile bug, and Jor snapped her lips together tightly. She didn't say much now, but Ophelia was extremely worried about if they took it to torture later.

There was a shuffling next to her, and Ophelia nearly jumped out of her skin, instinctively pressing a knife to the ribcage of the person who had invaded her space. Had the person not jerked her up to see the face, Ull would have been dead within another second.

"Ull?" Ophelia mouthed, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"I saw them take her, I couldn't do anything." Ull whispered hoarsely, painfully, "Odin, Ophelia…This is all my fault!" He sounded agonized.

"We can't take them all." Ophelia realized with a dull thud in her chest, "Not even with surprise." She said, glancing back over, swallowing thickly, "We need to go before we're found too."

Ull looked incredibly torn, his jaws opening and closing back up, as if he couldn't force the words out. Finally, he gave a nod, his shoulders crumpling in regret.

Once outside, safely away from the ship, Ophelia took the knife out again. "You…you need talk. Right now." She demanded in a shaking voice.

"You followed me." Ull realized with a jolt, and a passing of hurt crossed his face, but then he resolved it, "I can't even be upset. I might have tried to take them all at once if you hadn't talked me out of it, which wouldn't help anyone."

"You still owe me an explanation to why you two were alone, again, and why didn't you tell anyone last night that the ship..it…it…" She stuttered, feeling the fear rise in her body.

"Well, I didn't find anyone last night!" Ull ranked his fingers through his hair, "But I mean, you might have noticed the weird things left there, things that wouldn't be left. And the ship didn't really seem all that broken, so I had my suspicious. I wanted to check again, and if I still found it shady, I'd pressure everyone to go and look as a team tomorrow. But I didn't want to start any unnecessary missions, time-wasters. I wanted to be sure. Jor would have reported back immediately."

"That's asinine!" Ophelia objected, her voice thundering, "Any lead would have been better than none." She said harshly and Ull's head dropped in shame.

"And now I wish I'd warned her." Ull leaned against a tree; "She walked right into an ambush. I was a bit more careful, which is how I escaped unnoticed. You were just plain old lucky." He added.

"This is…" Ophelia pressed her fingers against her eyes, "Fuuu…" She trailed off, and sucked in sharply, "Well, either way, we have a reason to go now. Jor needs to be rescued. Gustav is going to have your head, you know?" She questioned.

"It's all my fault." He agreed, "I probably deserve it."

"This can't be all of them." Ophelia pressed her lips, "Twelve men. That's not an army."

"We can at least weaken them. Burn the ship. I think they're secretly hiding supplies on the very lowest decks, food and fresh water. That's what makes the ship stay in the harbor, it's weighed down."

"Any sabotage is worth is." Ophelia nodded vigorously, "I saw a younger man there. Our age. He might be able to be questioned properly for information."

Ull made a choked sound. "Torture?" He gaped.

"This is war. If you don't think that Jor won't be tortured, then we're naive." Ophelia shot back, even though her stomach twisted at the idea of hurting anyone so violently, but she shoved it down. Ull looked pained at the idea as well, but nodded solemnly.

"You're right." He whispered, "But he might not know much. When do we believe him if he's telling us the truth?" He asked.

"I don't know." Ophelia said, and whistled for Achilles, "I really don't."

OMPHALOS

Back in Berk, it began with rain. But it wasn't regular rain. It made the humans cough and the flowers wilt ever so slightly. But the dragons began to ail.

"It was planned." Hiccup finally declared after they had to give yet another dragon a Viking funeral, his heart heavy with failure, "I won't believe that our enemies didn't have a hand in this."

"They're thinning the crowd so when they attack, the dragons aren't as dangerous." Elsa added quietly, comforting a sobbing Yvonne, who was greatly upset by the sickened dragons.

"But…how?" Fishlegs demanded, flabbergasted, "We don't…what's…how…" It had been his dragon, which was not a young thing when he was first released from being a teaching tool all those years ago, which had passed most recently. Fishlegs was far too upset to form sentences.

Hiccup gave a helpless shrug, his shoulders slinking deep below his where they usually sat, "I don't know. Maybe whoever is after Elsa, maybe he brought something awful with him."

Elsa and Hiccup had long ago decided that anyone after her with the Southern Isles insignia must have gone through an Omphalos too. That's what scared Elsa. This person could have brought back any number of diseases from her decade and perfected them to kill dragons swiftly. Any reptilian disease would work well, she thought with a pained thought. The entire group of islands had been mourning their lost dragons. They were dropping like flies, and not one of the healers could figure out a cure at all.

It made some angry, war-hungry for revenge of those that they considered to be friends more than merely pets.

Back at home; Elsa sat with Mercedes, quietly stroking her dragon's muzzle. The timberjack leaned into her comforting hand. Mercedes wasn't as sick as some, but had still been affected. During the night, Toothless and Hiccup had been gone, leaving the alpha luckily unharmed. Toothless was for sure upset about it all though, and Elsa hadn't seen him in days, as he was going from dragon to dragon to comfort them the best he could. Whenever Toothless sat with a particular one for more than an hour, it was an awful omen that the dragon would be dead by nightfall. Toothless' intuition had yet to be wrong yet.

It was a heavy blow for everyone. Hiccup was obsessed with figuring out how it was done. His worst guess was that they infected a dragon that blew water over fire and infected it, and then flew it over the islands, as a few dragons had gotten milder diseases from being near already affected, but it wasn't perfect.

"Mom." Are murmured, causing Elsa to spin around.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa demanded, seeing him in full armor.

"The dragons are dying. I need to be able to fight more than ever." He defended himself, pausing a moment, "Eret gave it to me."

Elsa sprang up, shaking her head, "I won't lose you too." She said, "This is the last time I discuss this with you."

"I'm old enough to fight!" Are slinked away from his mother, "You can't keep me away when you'll be fighting yourself. I've been practicing."

"You are still just a child, Are." Elsa pleaded, "You shouldn't need to."

"But I want to, mom." Are pleaded, "I've never wanted anything more."

"We're all disappointed at some points in our lives," Elsa snapped sourly, "You'll live with yours and thank me one day."

"Other thirteen year olds are being allowed to fight, mom." Are still continued to argue, "All over the island, my friends will be honored after, and I'll have to admit I was holed away." He snarled.

"Honor is not worth it when you're dead." Elsa said, "You are not other's sons."

"But you're the wife of the chief! Shouldn't you, more than anyone, be putting a message out there and letting me fight?"

"And encourage others to follow? No, if I had it my way, no-one under fifteen would be out there." Elsa said, and she began to un-tie the armor from her son, "Are, you remind me so much of your father, it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Are blushed at the comparison, and Elsa saw the hint of a prideful smile underneath it.

"Because he was reckless as a young boy, often disobeying his parents wishes." Elsa said, "His actions more than once nearly cost him his life. I don't want you to look at his ill-chosen choices and think that it would be the same. People like Hiccup…he's more than lucky to have gotten away with merely a lost leg. I fear you wouldn't be as lucky." She whispered faintly, her throat clogging in agony.

"But if I'm his son, maybe I'll have inherited his luck…" Are begun hopefully.

"Are, please, sooth your mother and drop this argument." Elsa sucked in a deep breath, grasping his shoulders, "For me." She pleaded.

"Mom…" Are gave a long, heaving sigh. But he didn't argue anymore, and let her take off his armor. Yet, when she was finished, he turned abruptly toward the house, and did not say another word.

Hiccup appeared an hour later, and his eyes zeroed in on the discarded armor.

"Ah, I'd take it that's what's gotten Are into such a bad mood." He inferred.

"Eret gave it to him." Elsa said in a tense voice, "Can you talk to your friend? Tell him that I don't want him interfering in our choices?" She questioned. Hiccup gave a silent nod.

"How's Mercedes?" Hiccup asked, and he sat at Elsa's side, running his fingers through her half-braided hair.

"Not dying, but not better." Elsa said, "How's town?"

A dark expression flashed over Hiccup's face, "They're almost rioting. The people are bloodthirsty for revenge. I can't say I'm all too unhappy, battle training and weapon making has heightened exponentially in just this one day, but the darkness that's gripped people is horrifying."

"And you couldn't do anything?" Elsa guessed from the way his face contorted.

"No." Hiccup admitted, "I'm so damn worried that people are going to do things in this war that they can't come back from. That is too far-gone to let them be who they were before it. Especially now."

"But that's ridiculous. We're all going to change." Elsa said, pulling a frown, "War changes everyone, Hiccup."

"To what extent, though? What we do to stay alive shouldn't have to define us totally." He argued, "To do what we need to do to save our children, that's on the good team." He said.

"It's all so objective, Hiccup." Elsa shook her head, "Good? Bad? In stories, it's so black and white. But now, it's harder to tell."

"We're not picking a fight, Elsa." Hiccup continued, "They are."

"After tonight, we might as well be." Elsa said, and rubbed the palm of her husband's hands, "I just…people will be darker after. People will be different. You're clinging to the impossible if you think anyone will be spared. Even children will be wholly different after."

"I won't go that far, I can't." Hiccup rasped, "After everything with my father and my mother and the dragons, I'd be damned if I let myself fall into the darkness."

He said. Elsa nodded, but he was still talking, "So…if Drago seeks me out, you need to fight him for me."

"What?" Elsa startled back, surprised at his words.

"It's not cowardice. It's something…" Hiccup took a deep breath, "You know how long it took for me accept that my dad's death wasn't my fault?" He asked. Elsa inclined her head.

"Yes." She agreed. It had been only two years ago he'd been able to let go of the guilt, the overpowering feeling that he could have done something different. It was a dark smudge in their relationship Elsa did not enjoy revisiting. There had been moments where that darkness had nearly eaten him alive.

"That anger at myself is still there, but now, it's all at him. And if I see him, Drago, whatever keeps it at bay is going to snap. And I'm terrified about what will happen when it does, because it's not the only time I've prayed for a fate worse than death for him. But if I let that happen, how will my children be able to look up to me anymore?" He asked, already looking at his hands, "I am chief, and therefore, my fingers are constantly dripping with blood of those I can't save, couldn't save. But his death, no matter how deserving, will tip the scale and it can't be washed away."

"I see." Elsa said, "If it comes to it, I will fight him for you." Elsa agreed, "Because I'm confident I will be able to kill him humanly if it comes to that, or at the best, keep him locked up for a proper trial."

Hiccup burrowed his head into the shape of her neck, breathing against her. "Thank you." His voice was hardly a wisp, "Odin, I love you."

"Come what may," Elsa murmured back, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> War is nearly here. It's coming.
> 
> So, only a couple chapters left. I predict 3-5 chapters left in this fanfiction. Sad, right? But I promise the rest of it will be epic with a thousand twists and turns.
> 
> You might see a lot of references to the tv show 100 in this chapter particularly, ideals and all. The season final just aired last Wed and my god, it was so beautiful and awful at the same time. I had to, it was...urg. How am I going to wait all the way until August for more incredible episodes of that TV show. and Clarke leaving...don't even get me started. I have a lot of feels from this episode.
> 
> I also just finished reading 'The Song of Achilles'. It made me love Achilles, because when our class read it for school this year, literally my whole discussion group thought Achilles was a 'fuckboi'. (Their words, not mine...) but wow. So if you're a fan of the classic stuff, for sure read. It will tear your heart out.
> 
> So review! And if you like Harry Potter or Hunger Games, go read and review 'The Green Games' (also by me) because it needs a little help on reviews! I have a couple cross-readers from this story to that one, so take that as a good sign that you might enjoy it too!
> 
> Any predictions for the war and upcoming chapters? At such a precipice of the whole story coming together, I'd love to hear what ya'll have to think!


	33. Chapter 33

"War…" Ophelia murmured to the wind, "Oh, Odin, it's really begun, hasn't it?" She didn't expect an answer, but there was a warm figure by her shoulder and when she turned, she saw Calder stoically standing beside her.

"It has." He agreed with a solemn nod, "We're all ready to go." He sighed, pressing his fingers to his sockets with a long exhale.

"If I had gotten there sooner…" Ophelia's lips were dry, her hands shaking, "If I'd read those signs better."

"No." Calder said firmly, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault at all." He said, and although he didn't specify, the darkened look that he turned on his brother now sporting a shiner from Gustav said it all.

"He admitted it was his." Ophelia's shoulders slumped weakly.

"Begging all of us to help for his mistake." Calder's lips pulled into a scowl, "Not that we wouldn't. Jor is one of us, but Odin-,"

"It was still partially my fault too." Ophelia insisted. Calder gave her a peculiar look, and then his expression softened.

"If that's what you claim, I'm just as guilty. I asked you to follow without interference." He pointed out. Ophelia gave a dry scoff.

"You're still under the impression I listen to your orders, aren't you." She said, raising an eyebrow, "Let's go. Gustav looks impatient and any moment we take more could be another moment she's tortured."

Calder gave a deep flinch, and looked out to where she was looking. "Yes, it's now a war. And we might have been foolish enough to look for it." He said as he walked back to the main loading area.

"If we all survive," Lyal chuckled, hearing Calder's thoughts, "We'll be the wisest Vikings around. Would give going on a mission to find your enemies before they reach you one star for entertainment. Defiantly advise against."

"All you all do is talk!" Gustav snapped, bringing his dragon up into the air, shouted down, "Do none of you care about Jor at all?"

"I agree," Ull said, pulling his dragon up, "I got her into this mess, I need to get her out, but I can't do alone. We need to go, guys." There was a frantic tone to his voice, a need for a rush that scared Ophelia.

"You're the one that got her into this mess in the first place, you-,"

"Gustav!" Calder said coolly, "Name-calling won't help. But you're both right. We should go." He said, and nodded and everyone brought their dragons into the air with a swift practice they'd all become used to.

The flight there was filled with a deep anxiety that twirled and twisted in Ophelia's stomach, like a ball of yarn that was impossible to untangle, tied around itself so many times that there was no end or beginning to it. The thought of Jor bleeding somewhere, or already dead, wouldn't leave her mind. She tried to console herself that this was the worst-case scenario, but even that was hard to believe.

There were worst things than death.

They touched down on the far side of the island where Ophelia had first landed Achilles. By the time it took back and forth to the island, the day had cooled and the sky had turned a shade of darkness like black ink spilled across a piece of paper. There were only a few flecked stars in the sky, not even a constellation recognizable under the heavy billowing clouds that shaded the moon.

"It's perfect for an ambush." Randolph said with a nod to the sky, "Gloomy, but perfect. They won't see us."

"Or we won't see them." Sigrid pointed out, and beside them, Fulla shivered. It sometimes scared Ophelia to realize internally how young they all truly were, and one of them could die tonight. Just like that, a snap of the fingers.

Her fears must have been clearly shown on her face because Calder gave her a reassuring nod, and cleared his throat. "You're all incredible brave. Tonight will be remembered, and so will all of you."

"It sounds like a goodbye." Lyal said softly, staring up at his friend with questioning eyes.

"It's a precaution." Calder said matter-o-factly, "Anything could happen. Preferably, we all walk out alive with at least one group of our enemies killed, and hopefully a hostage to question more about. Worst case…"

His grim expression made Lyal drop back uncertainty, and Ophelia grasped herself around her shoulders to keep from shivering herself.

There was a soft sound of a stick dragging itself through the gritty dirt, and they turned to see Ull working diligently on a picture of the decks.

"I've been here twice," He said when Gustav shot him a nasty glare, "I know the places, I canvassed it first, right?"

"Can we put aside our animosity for a second, Gustav?" Ophelia felt her anger rise irrationally at his face, because Ull was honestly doing all he could to help, "You, and me, all need to know this."

Gustav snapped his head away from both of them, stepping the farthest away so he could only just barley see the sketching.

"I don't know how many are in there. Not a ton, I think. They were all gone first time around, and today, how many would you say, Ophelia?" He asked, looking to her. Ophelia tugged on a curly strand of hair.

"Twelve." She murmured, "That's how many I saw in the room. Might be more, but the ship wasn't that big and I only heard noise from there."

"Twelve isn't that bad." Sigrid tried to sound brave, "What? Between all of us, a couple men to kill each, minus our hostage? Totally doable." Her quivering tone betrayed her true feelings.

"I say that Lyal, Gustav, Sigrid, and Fulla take the top decks, where we draw out the men first. There will undoubtedly be bigger people protecting underneath which is why me, Calder, Ophelia, and Randolph should all be the extraction team down there. Then, Ophelia will take Jor away from the fight if she's hurt, if not, we fight until they're all dead." Ull said, making lines and dots in the dirt with his stick.

"I should be the one to take her out, rescue her." Gustav growled, "I'm her fiancée."

"And your anger can be used as a better weapon." Ull said, brushing the mud from his fingers.

"You're not our leader. Calder?" Gustav looked at him. Calder seemed momentarily surprised, but took a moment before nodding to Ull's model.

"I think this is reasonable, actually. They're less likely to notice two small girls slipping away than you and Jor." He said, shrugging, "And Ull's messed up big-time, but he does know the ship. And the captains will most likely be down there which is why our best fighters should be on the lower-decks."

Gustav muttered sourly under his breath, but did not argue the subject more. Everyone had suited up before flying, so now that was left was for everyone to take their weapons from their pouches and the ones attacking from the top to make sure their dragons were ready. The silence could be cut with an axe.

It was as if the whole world was holding its breath with them at the moment, the stillness of even the water waiting with them, and no one wanted to break it. Ophelia felt a hand slip into her own.

"If this goes south, I just want you to know I love you, Ophie." Sigrid sniffled, wiping her eyes with her other hand, "You're basically my sister."

"It won't go south." Ophelia said, "We'll have great fun and all give Jor crap at her wedding about marrying Gustav when this is done and over with." She said.

"You sound so confident." Sigrid whimpered, and even with the scar running down her face, she seemed utterly small and child-like.

"I've survived a lot," Ophelia chuckled with a small secretive smile, thinking of the fact she fell through a cave into a different time, "If this were to be the way I'd go, I'd be pretty surprised."

They doubled on the dragons and fly high over the ship. Ophelia looked down, seeing no one on deck, and gave a silent cry of relief. She closed her eyes until the dragon touched down, sliding off of the back, her knife held in front of her as Calder motioned for them to silently pat across the ship. It was dark, and there was one man on duty that was snoring, but the footsteps awakened him. He opened his mouth to say something, the man's eyes flashing with recognition, and with a savagery that Ophelia knew some possessed, and would be needed, but was still unexpected Ull slicked his knife across the man's throat, ending his life in a few simple moments.

Even Calder was staring at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. Ull gave him a shrug back, "Did you want him to alert everyone?" He hissed.

"Well, aren't they going to know we're here in a moment? Draw them out?" Calder said, confused.

"Well, we want to be down there, don't we?" Ull snapped back, climbing down before Calder. There was a brief moment when he looked at Ophelia and faltered.

"Maybe you should stay up here. Two leaders in the same place?" He began weakly.

"No. Jor's my friend. I will get her out of here alive." Ophelia said firmly, going down second before they could argue.

The lower part of the ship was dank and dark, just as she recalled. She saw Ull motioning for her to come with him, and the four pressed themselves into a small utility closet that held nothing of much importance, and Ophelia was pressed up against the door, her eye just at the level of a hole to see outside.

For a couple harsh moments when she only could hear the breath of the boys behind her, she wondered what they were waiting for. Granted, her friends were likely scared out of their minds just like she was.

Just when she was about to turn and ask Calder if there was something they were waiting for, on the up decks, Kottir howled. And not just a meek dragon's roar, but one with all the ferocity of a dragon and a beast rolled into one.

The result was instantaneous. There was commotion on the lower decks within a second, men running around and calling, screaming as they pounded up to the decks where the carnage had just started. Ophelia couldn't count the men running up and down, nor could she think about the shrieks and the sounds of cannons, she just had to move and she pushed out of the closet into a one-on-one combat with one of the men she'd seen in the room.

No, she'd been wrong moments before.

This, this moment here, was when war had begun.

"Ophelia!" She heard Ull calling from the other side of the room where the ladder ended, "Over in here!" He said, and she felt another body next to her.

"Go get Jor," Calder was already bloodied, "I'll hold the rest down here off, hopefully find their leader." He snarled, his own knife replacing her own. She nodded swiftly, ducking out and catching up.

"She's through here." The absolute confidence in his voice surprised her.

"How do you know?" She frowned.

"I canvassed the ship. There's only one reasonable place to keep prisoners." He said, "We don't' have time for questions. These guys are really fighting hard." He said, flicking some blood off his hand. Ophelia nodded in agreement, and was happy to find the barrel room empty. Through there, there was a locked steel door.

"Jor!" Ophelia cried, pressing herself to the metal, "Are you there?"

She listened, trying to stop her heart from overriding what she could hear, until there was a faint moan from inside.

"She's there, Ull!" Ophelia clapped her hands in relief.

"What did I tell you?" Ull had a pleased smirk on his face; "I think I can get it open. I found a key." He said, fishing it out of his pocket.

"That's convenient." Ophelia's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well, I killed the guy protecting the key." Ull shrugged, "Potato, tomato, right?"

He worked the key into the door, and Ophelia listened for the little 'click' of the lock opening. As soon as the door swung open, Ophelia skid inside, seeing a small lump on the floor.

"Jor! Hjordis." She hissed, grabbing her friend onto her lap. She was bleeding in multiple places, and when she saw Ophelia's face, her lips opened to a bloody smile.

"I didn't tell them anything," She said proudly, "Nothing at all…" she whispered weakly.

"Can you stand? We're here to kill them all and get you out of here." Ophelia said, and Jor got up, but her legs were uneasy.

"Ophelia…" Her words were slurred, "I need…to tell you something…it's important. It's…"

"Shh…." Ophelia shushed her, "Save your strength. It can wait until we get back."

"No, no." Jor was almost in a drunken-state, her head swinging loosely, and Ophelia uneasily maneuvered her outside, "It's about," She looked seeing Ull, and her face twisted, "Ull."

"Hey, are you okay?" Ull moved forward but for some reason Jor startled back.

"She's really out of it." Ophelia said, feeling her forehead, "I think she's confused."

"I'm not confused!" Jor said, "You need to…" She trailed off, weakened, "Need to…"

"Just rest." Ull said softly, frowning deeply, pained. Ophelia looked up at him.

"It's not all your fault. This wasn't you." She insisted, and Ull gave her a look, but he did not seem convinced. Jor was almost deadweight in her arms, passed out from the exertion to try to tell Ophelia whatever it was she so desperately needed to say. She half-lugged her friend into the other room, and they were almost to the door when Ull grabbed her and Jor behind the barrels where they'd sat before.

Ophelia watched as three men dragged in Randolph and Calder, two she recognized, and one she did not. One she knew she hadn't seen the time previous, and he was holding Calder to the ground, punching him with such force that Ophelia winced violently at each one.

"Shit, Gannard has Calder." Ull said almost to himself, and Ophelia felt something was wrong in her mind. It took her a moment.

"How do you know his name?" She asked, frowning.

"What?" Ull seemed to almost have forgotten Ophelia was sitting next to him, "Oh, I heard it yesterday. In the room, someone must have said it," He said, dismissing it.

No! Ophelia's brain screamed, as it scrambled to connect dots that seemed totally unrelated, 'Gannard' wasn't there yesterday, you didn't see him or hear his name!

Her brain than threw her back to a memory that happened so long ago and seemed so insignificant, something that had happened just a day after they'd left. Jor had told her Ull had a new connection line, but to whom she did know and what kind of line was even stranger to her then. It was an enigma, that Ull had a line that was totally unexpected, but now…

"No…" She repeated out-lout, causing Ull to glance over at her casually.

Ophelia felt her blood run cold.

"You brought us here." She whispered in absolute horror.

"Of course I did, to save Jor." Ull was staring at her with a mixture of worry and confusion, "Ophelia are you okay?"

She felt sickened; absolutely ready to vomit. The way there'd always been something funny about how he called Unn 'dad', as if he was worthy of being a father still. The connection. Jor's resoluteness on getting closer to him, she must have figured it out, or had ideas. How he'd brought the strongest and the leaders down here, a place with no escape. How he knew the boat so well and the names of people that were not there yesterday. And now Ophelia saw that it wasn't recognition of enemies in that watchman's eyes up there, but of Ull.

They'd all walked right into the trap.

"Get away from me." Ophelia shuffled back, pressing herself to the wall, "You monster."

Ull stared at her calmly, "Ophelia, I think all this fighting has made you confused too. I'm your friend."

"No, no you're not." She whispered, feeling her hands sweat, for she didn't know how this was going to end up, "You're-," She felt herself hit the back of something else. She looked up to see a strong figure that she recognized from her father's drawings.

Unn.

"Good work son," Unn had a low, gravely voice as he grabbed Ophelia, hoisting her up, "Hiccup's daughter, how delightful."

In that moment, up until that point, Ophelia's mind had wanted to believe desperately her connection was just shit and she had jumped to conclusions and they'd all laugh about it when they were old and gray but now, great Odin, now? It was all confirmed, all of it was true.

Ull had been working against them from the very start. That's what Jor had been trying to tell her. That's why she'd been afraid of him. Even now, her eyes fluttered weakly as she sagged back against the floor when Ophelia was hoisted into the open. Randolph was sitting on his knees with his head lowered, but he looked up when Ophelia was brought into the dim lighting. When Calder saw her, he began to fight frantically, but to no avail.

"Ull!" Calder spoke up when he saw his younger brother dragging Jor out from behind the barrels, "You need to run now! You can save yourself and Jor. Tell Berk and the island, go!" He said, and strained, "Why aren't you running? Please-," He broke off, his voice choking. Beneath it all, Ophelia knew he loved his brother and to some extent, wanted or needed to trust him like siblings should.

"Calder…" Ophelia felt tears run down her cheeks, too upset to fight them, "Ull betrayed us." She knew that if he hadn't trusted anyone ever, that this would break any chance of him thinking anyone truly ever again, even Ophelia herself. But he had to know. In that moment, Calder frowned, confused, but he was quicker than Ophelia, because it was only moments before his face shifted back into the saddest look of treachery.

"How could you?" He spat in his brother's direction, sadness replaced with rage, "How dare you!"

"I…" Ull began to falter, as if he hadn't expected Calder to be upset, "I found dad." He said, nodding to the man holding Ophelia. Calder jerked back.

"I explained everything to him, he knows we're his true sons." Ull continued, totally oblivious to what he'd done, what this meant, the deep-rooted need to please his father too far planted to uproot now, "He would have never left us if he'd known."

"What?" There was a strangled sound from one of the men, the younger one, holding one of Randolph's arms, and he stepped away warily, "Dad?" He asked, too looking to Unn.

Ophelia knew that Unn had a 'son' that he believed to be his own, but wasn't actually, and he'd take him with, and this must be it. IT seemed he was just as shell-shocked about it as Calder.

"Sorry to break it to you, dude, but your mom had you with another guy." Ull shrugged, looking actually a bit sorry, "You're a bastard kid. We're actually his sons, right Calder." Ull said hopefully, looking at his older brother.

"No." Calder bit out, "I'm not your son. We might share blood, but I am nothing like you!" Unn frowned.

"You get your stubbornness from me, you know." Calder thrashed against Gannard. The fake son was still standing motionless, as if trying to process everything.

"But you raised me. That makes you my father still, doesn't it?" He whispered meekly.

Unn shrugged, "A bastard boy that doesn't even have my blood can't very well take over my tribe. Ull can." He said, waving to Ull, "Or Calder, if he wants."

"The only thing I want to do is personally kill you." Calder said. Unn looked momentarily upset, but then it passed.

"Suit yourself, your brother has chosen." He said, nodding to Ull, and turned, "Execute them all." He said breezily, advancing a step closer and bringing out his blade, pressing it to Ophelia's neck "Him too." He said, nodding to his 'son'.

That's when it happened. A sounding of a sonic boom exploded outside, and Randolph moved. He juts his elbow up into the throat of his captor, and grabbed Calder away and Ophelia too, from Unn's surprised grip. Ophelia felt something greater coming and grabbed Jor trying to tug her away from Ull. She only had moment to take in everything around her when the sonic boom sounded closer to them, this time in the room with a bright flash of light and there was a large presence, it was gone.

And yet, so was Ophelia.

OMPHALOS 

Upon the top decks, Sigrid fought against the man holding her hands behind her back, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her wrists were twisted in a way they shouldn't twist.

"Let go of me you thugs! You're disgusting!" Fulla was shouting, kicking backwards and moving like a fish out of water, and even though she was a smaller girl, her thrashing needed two men to keep her still. Gustav was demanding to see Jor, but met with a stony silence. And Lyal…he wasn't doing much of anything.

Sigrid turned to see him breathing unevenly, nose almost touching the deck with a slow, steady dripping of blood from his split lip. The dragons had gone already; their owners told them to flee before they were killed. All of a sudden more men than just twelve had rushed out, and very soon they all realized they were horribly outnumber, but they still fought.

Until Unn came upstairs.

Lyal jerked his head to give Sigrid a hard look; if he was up here, their friends were likely dead. He swallowed thickly and Sigrid couldn't help but start to shake at the sight of him. She'd severely underestimated how seeing the man that had commanded those that had scarred her would affect her; but seeing him now…she swallowed hard, and was sure that everyone could smell her fear.

She flipped her bangs over her scar so that he couldn't see.

"Where's Jor! Where's the girl you took yesterday?" Gustav lunged forward, "Where are my friends?"

"The ones who tried to save her down below?" Unn asked, re-sheathing a sword, "Dead."

Sigrid felt her stomach drop to the bottom of her body, and it pulled her down to her knees.

"No!" Lyal shook his head, eyes widening, "Impossible!"

Unn seemed to hardly notice. "Kill them all too." He said with a small wave of his hand.

"Wait!" Fulla cried out, using the side of her arm to wipe a tear away, "I'm the eldest child of Thuggury. I'm sure I'm…useful, aren't I?" She whispered, and now Unn really looked at her.

"Thuggury you say?" He said, grabbing her chin and jerking it up, "Yes, he did have a daughter. I bet you thank Odin you look more like your mother, don't you?" He asked with a dry laugh and Fulla's eyes flared.

"My father is amazing, you cretin!" She defended hotly.

"And you…" Unn abandoned Fulla and went to Lyal, "You look like Asgar. Spitting image." He said, smiling devilishly. There was a tense moment when Sigrid watched him, saw him deciding if it was worth lying about his heritage, but eventually he gave a long nod.

"These two are useful. Unless the others have something to save them?" He asked, eyeing Sigrid and Gustav. Sigrid's eyes widened, oh lord, this was the end, wasn't it? She was no one special, no royalty in her blood, and no notoriety to her family name. But maybe, since she knew Hiccup and his family so closely-

"Hiccup was my mentor. We're still very close." Gustav piped up swiftly, and Unn regarded him.

"Hiccup, you say?" He said, and Gustav nodded, "Oh, well, that name won't get you far here, son." In one fluid motion, before anyone could react or think about what was happening, Unn's sword came out and stuck itself far into his stomach. The captors let Gustav go as his eyes flickered dimly and he fell to the floor with a solid thud. Sigrid could not help it; she let out a squeak of despair.

"You're next." Unn said, spinning, but Lyal threw himself in front of her.

"She's my wife." He said quickly, shocking Sigrid, "And she's pregnant. They say it's a boy. The heir." Lyal was desperate pulling straws, "You may be savage, but are you going to kill an innocent baby, Unn?" Lyal said.

"Why is she out fighting then?" He eyed her suspiciously. Sigrid found her voice again, although it was raw and strained.

"We all must fight for what we believe in." She whispered hoarsely. Unn still almost looked ready to kill her, until she heard the whisperings from the crew. He sneered, turning sourly.

"Put the three of them in the brig. We sail to Berk." He said, and Sigrid couldn't help but thank all the gods she knew. She looked at Gustav's motionless body as she passed, and maybe she was imagining it, but she thought she saw still the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"And him?" A man asked, nudging Gustav.

"In the ocean." Unn shrugged, but before anyone could move, Fanghook landed on the deck, making soft whimpering noises as it carefully but swiftly took it's owner in it's mouth and flew off. An archer readied his bow, but Unn waved a hand.

"Let it take him back to Hiccup. He'll be dead before they make it halfway there. A little gift for him." He said. Sigrid watched the dragon vanish into the fog.

Please live, she thought silently, I know I never liked him much, but Odin, not like this. Not like this…

On the lower decks the blood spilled was massive. There was the sniggering thought that maybe it was true, maybe her friends were dead. It was an awful thought.

They were thrown all together in a metal box, and when the door shut, the room was pitch black. It was silent for a couple moments, until Fulla's soft cries could be heard on one side.

"Don't cry, you kept us alive." Lyal said, and Sigrid heard shifting to comfort her.

"And my dad's going to have to do something awful to get me back." She sniffled, "Maybe I would have been more useful dead!"

"Nonsense." Sigrid said sharply, breathing through her nose, "We're alive. That's freaking incredible." She paused, "And I have to thank you, Lyal." She was glad the darkness hid her blush.

"Anyone would have done that." Lyal said easily, "Especially after what happened to Gustav…" He trailed off, and it was if all three shuddered at the same time. Sigrid could feel the darkened energy swarming around them, "I didn't even know if it would work. After I said it, I had the awful thought that he'd want to kill the bloodlines and I just made your death a little worse."

"If you'd never spoken, I would have died anyway." Sigrid said, "I owe you something. Anything." She laughed, but it was emotionless.

"Do you think Gustav will really die?" Fulla whispered to the darkness in a pause.

"He looked bad. Unn's the type of guy to know where to shove a knife too, if you know what I mean." Lyal sounded depressed.

"Yeah, he looked awful. Even so, his mom will like having his body back send off properly, instead of the sea taking it with no witnesses." Sigrid felt something resolute gathering in her body, "We have to make sure he is known as a hero. He died a hero, alright, everyone?" She said firmly.

"Of course." Fulla said, and she felt the smaller hand slip into her own, "Everyone else too- Calder, Ull, Jor, Randolph, Ophelia…" By the last name she had broken into tears again. Sigrid felt her own tears on her cheeks, but what she didn't expect was to hear the soft intakes from Lyal.

"Calder was like a brother, man." Lyal's voice was low, full of sorrow, "Randolph too. We were gunna be rulers one day, all of us. We were going to help him get the Lava Lout land back in order. Now I'm all that's left…"

"Do you think this was a mistake?" Sigrid whispered, "It was all al mistake?" The rocking of the boat creaked the floorboards.

"It was always a mistake, but sometimes mistakes can turn beautiful." Lyal said.

"But this…" Sigrid began to say, but could not force herself to finish what he meant, but whispered it over and over in her head until it was screaming.

But this was not one of those times…

OMPHALOS

Gustav returned home first, before anything else happened. Are had successfully shown that a determination mixed with the annoying relentlessness of a twelve-year-old boy even tore down mothers if you tried hard enough. Well, nearly. He still wasn't allowed to fight in the upcoming war, which was like an invisible storm, creeping closer each day but never on the horizon, but he was assigned to be on the lookout at a very safe point on the island.

Through more annoying convincing, he got Rika, Vidkum, and the twins up there was well to keep them company, and also because they'd been laughed at or given a stern talking to when they asked their parents if they could fight to. Well, actually, Rika had to be snuck up there as it was because Elsa was unusually protective over his elder sister, more so than Are could ever recall. It was odd, especially because (and he'd never admit it to any of his friends!) but she seemed more prepared to fight off someone than Are did.

"Look!" Brinja punched Vidkum awake, for it was the early hours of the morning, and Are shot up, hoping no one noticed he'd fallen asleep, "What's that?"

"A dragon, I think." Rika was up at once, pressing herself nearly over the railing, "But no dragons are out tonight, not around here at least. We're all on the island?" She turned, confused.

"It might be my sister!" Vidkum jumped up, and then his whole body deflated, "There's only…one…"

The tone to his voice shook Are to the core, and he saw the dragon coming in to the coast fast, and turned to run down the stairs, taking it two steps at a time. When he reached the bottom, he watched the dragon fly uneasily to the ground, something dangling uselessly in the jaws.

"Gustav!" Are recognized as his dragon softly placed him on the ground, "Vidkum, get my dad and mom. Rika, you'd better get back up there before they see you, and take one of the twins. This might just be a distraction for later." He said, and naturally, people fell into place around him.

It wasn't long before he looked over the hills to see his dad running as fast as he could with his bad leg, and his mother following. She made it there faster, gasping as she tore away his shirt to see the sword sticking from his abdomen, leaving a nasty wound around it.

"Oh, Odin…" She whispered, and Hiccup knelt beside her.

"It just…the dragon came flying in! He's alone, I think." Elsa let out a small intake of breath, biting her lip hard.

"It could be nothing, Elsa." Hiccup said to her softly, his eyebrows kitting, "Maybe they sent him back to us so he can be okay. Maybe he knows something."

"But send him back without Hjordis?" Elsa pointed out, rubbing her arms, "Hiccup…" Her voice was strained, broken.

"Is he alive?" Tyrah poked her head around, "He looks dead."

"He's not quite dead, but almost. I think Fanghook flew as fast as he could, couldn't you boy?" Hiccup took a moment to rub the dragon's nuzzle softly, "We don't have a lot of time though." He agreed, grunting as he lifted up Gustav's body, "Good job, Are. You're doing a great job on look-out." He added, and Are's chest inflated with pride.

"Can we help?" Vidkum shifted around Elsa as she stood.

"You can go back up. I don't want anyone getting in the way. It's very delicate, dear." Elsa said, and Vidkum nodded, seemingly okay with the instruction.

Back up in the lookout, Rika turned, gnawing her hair nervously.

"He's going to be okay, right?" She asked. Are shrugged.

"He looked pretty gone to me, but hey, if mom and dad want to take time to save him, then that's their-," He broke off as he realize that everyone's attention had swiveled back to the sea. At first he was miffed, thinking they were just being rude, but then a gust of wind blew his way, and the smell of the land burning invaded his nostrils.

"Look…" Tyrah was weakly pointing out to the sea.

"It can't be morning yet," Rika said frowning, checking her astrology books, "No…can't be the sun…" She muttered to herself.

"It's not." Are felt his throat tighten with an awful revelation, "It's a fire. They're burning down Barbaric Archipelago as they come for us. It's finally here, guys, war is finally here."

OMPHALOS

Ophelia felt herself come back into being with a burst of brightness like that she left in. She opened her eyes with a snap of realization, and everything was white in her sight of vision. Slowly, ever so slowly, she felt her limbs come back to her with a clicking of relief at each one as the feeling of pins and needles scurried over her body parts.

She was lying painfully, facing upward, and the coldness that gushed over her was not just the moment of waking after almost dying it. It was the temperature of the place she was in. She tried to move a leg, but felt the sting of an open wound, and when Ophelia's fingers went to touch the underside of her leg, it came back red.

Cautiously, Ophelia sat up and her breath caught in her throat.

"No way…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaacckkkk!
> 
> MWHAHAHA did any of you see THAT one coming? If you did, major kudos and props to you! But if not, don't feel bad, I wasn't trying to be really obvious about it like I sometimes are. Ophelia's pretty perceptive, if I'd made it clearer to y'all she would have seen it sooner too...
> 
> Any guesses where Ophelia is? Do you think Gustav will live? What will happen to everyone? If you have predictions, be sure to put them in a review! I would love to hear them!
> 
> Just to let you know on the chapters and all, I split this one in two because it was getting long. We will have 36 chapters and an epilogue, so you all are aware of how many we have left (not many! It will mostly be war and stuff, if you couldn't guess).
> 
> Be sure to leave a review :)
> 
> Also, if you're a fan of the 100 and Bellarke, I've started a new Hades/Persephone AU with Bellarke :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is uber-dober late, I do realize. I apologize. I've been depressed lately, and I lose interest in writing, you know, enjoyable activities, but my guilt finally got this done...and sort because I wanted to...but it's nearly thirty pages, so hopefully that works as a decent apology.

"No freaking way…" Ophelia grabbed her hair, pulling out hard. The entire world around her was filled with ice and snow. The white on the edge of her vision hadn't been her sight coming back; it was the overwhelming singular color that edged upon her lines of vision. She snapped her hands up from the cold snow, which burned in a weird sort of way, as she twisted her leg to see a large puddle of red soaking into the snow beneath her.

Gently, she nudged it, and winced as her finger slid into a large scar running up the inside of her leg. Wincing in pain, she pressed freezing handfuls of snow to her leg, biting her lip to keep from crying out. It really hurt.

When she felt tears on the edge of her eye, for a moment, she thought it was from the sting of the ice and the soreness of the wound. But when tears dribbled down her cheeks, she realized it was something else. Something deeper that rose to the forefront of her memory like a person gasping for breath under the ice.

"He betrayed us."

Everything felt numb, right then. She didn't even feel the cool breeze that picked up on the tundra; she was stunned into silence and immobility.

Ophelia really wanted to believe that she'd just not wanted to see it, that if she'd been more perceptive, more wary of anyone, that she would have figured it out in time. But if she was being one hundred percent truthful…he got them. He got them good. Ophelia had never seen it coming, and that's what really hurt.

Ull had been too good of an actor, and now everything he did, she wondered if it was all some elaborate lie? Since his fake side was now merged with what she thought was his real side, nothing was sacred. Everything was a falsehood. Loving her, loving Elsa and Hiccup, loving her younger siblings…had that all been forced? His entire life, had he been swallowing bile with every smile at them, every hug?

She pressed her cold palm over her eyes, before dragging it down to catch the tears. She was a mess.

And Calder? Gosh, poor Calder! He'd really lost a brother. He'd been betrayed not once in his life, but twice. He was never going to trust anyone ever again, never going to look at him or her without wondering if they were going to double-cross him. What an awful way to live.

"Oh, Calder…" Ophelia groaned, shaking her head. She shouldn't be complaining. Calder had it much worse.

There was a low moan from her left, and she snapped her head around. She'd been so preoccupied in her own pain, she hadn't even thought if maybe others were here! There was a crunched up figure, lying on their side in the snow. A jolt of fear jumped through her veins, even though she'd heard him moan not a moment ago. Ignoring her leg, she dragged herself to his side.

"Calder, Cal…wake up." She said, rolling him onto his side. It didn't look like he was bleeding anywhere, but the whole left side of his face looked bruised. Likely from landing on it uncomfortably, and she quickly felt along his side to make sure there was no broken ribs.

He blinked awake, staring at the sky, before slowly sitting.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know." Ophelia bit her lip, "I…I don't know how we go there either."

All she recalled was a bright light and bam-cast into the snow. As far as she knew, any land this snowy and desolate wasn't for miles and days away. It was impossible that they'd be flung so far, so fast. It was just…odd.

"Where's Ull?" Calder's face turned into a stony façade quickly, and Ophelia felt like his happy face had just died. She honestly wasn't sure if she'd ever see him without a scowl again.

"Not here." Ophelia glanced around, "Well, I don't actually know." She admonished.

"That son-of-a…" Calder broke off angrily, kicking a rock sticking out of the snow, "I'm going to rip his throat out. I'm going to kill him. I swear, Ophelia."

His anger scared her. It was reminiscent of Ull's change in persona so quickly, his quiet violence like a creeping vine. He must have noticed her expression, because Calder stopped. She shifted and her leg throbbed.

Calder's gaze glanced down, and he frowned, "You're bleeding." He said, no emotion in his voice. It hurt her, that the only emotion he seemed to have left was anger. Everything else had just drained away with Ull's choices.

"I'll be okay." Ophelia shrugged. He bit the inside of his lip in frustration.

"Don't be a fucking martyr, Ophelia." He snapped, tearing off the bottom of his tunic, "Wrap it."

Ophelia held it in her hands, unmoving, staring at the ripped fabric. "Its' cold. You need it, don't you?" She asked. Calder shrugged, rolling his shoulders.

"Well, I'm not going to die here, and I'm not going to live here, so obviously we're find our way home, so no- I don't intend to spend long." He said, already standing. Ophelia was stunned at his coldness toward her, and the chill in the air rushed back at her all at once. She, though, quickly wrapped her wound so at least there was constant pressure, but it looked really deep. Ophelia was rarely concerned, but this time? She was freaking terrified.

He was struggling to stand, and when Ophelia reached out to help him steady himself, he looked at her with a look of pain and betrayal. She knew, logically, he wasn't upset at her…but, the look still stung enough for her to jerk her hand away. He must have realized his expression because once he was steady; he gave a long and apologetic sigh. Ophelia tried to stand too, but her leg paused her, although she didn't want to seem weak.

"Here." Calder shook off a large branch from underneath the snow, "It will at least help you walk." He said.

"I don't need it." Ophelia grunted as she forced herself forward like an unsteady doe, before standing. It was only a moment of triumph before she stepped, and her leg crumbled.

"Sure." Calder threw the stick where she lay, shivering in the snow, "Just take it, Ophie. I'm not leaving you to die out here."

"Who says I would die?" Ophelia grumbled, "You've given me a perfectly good stabbing stick and I am well aware of how to make fires and protect myself, you know."

"Oh yes," Calder's voice was flat, "You'd be okay with the abundant wildlife-," Calder broke off, and his eyes grew wide. The ground was shaking.

Ophelia threw a glance behind her to see the ice shifting and vibrating as a deep crack inched it's way toward them, but it was gaining speed.

"Run!" She cried, using the stick to vault herself feet ahead, and even though her leg cried in agony, she pressed on.

"Dammit, Ophelia!" Calder grunted, before grabbing her arm and swinging her up onto his back like he used to do when they were little and he pretended he was her dragon, "Just hold on, okay?"

Ophelia nodded as he started running. She glanced back.

"It's coming closer, Calder!" She said.

"Helpful, Ophelia." He grit out, but pressed harder. By this point, the shaking had caught up to him, and Ophelia could feel the uneasiness of his steps as he was under footed by the quake. There was a moment, just a moment in between, where he realized he'd reached steady ground and he threw them both behind a rock jutting out. Ophelia rolled onto the snow, breathing heavily in fear, as there was the most awful cracking sound that echoed like the cannon her father had shown her as a wee child.

Above her, the sky went black as a dragon, bigger than anything she'd ever seen, came out from underneath the ice and rained cold ocean water on her face as it took off. She looked at Calder, and he looked scared. She mirrored his expression. She wanted to say something, but the words caught just behind her lips, and she could only try to process what thing of great size that could be. She'd heard stories of the nasty dragon her father had battled in his youth, but she couldn't imagine now the size of that thing.

And this? This was bigger.

Calder turned toward her, about to speak, when another voice interrupted them.

"What the heck? Tell me you two saw that as well. Tell me I'm not crazy!"

The voice was unfamiliar.

Ophelia rolled onto her stomach, and saw a terrified boy about her age clutching his chest as he looked at the sky, "It's not coming back, do you think? Man, I gotta be out of here if it is…" He asked, and Ophelia squinted harder. He was vaguely familiar. Where did she know him?

"Einar?" Calder spat out, half in disbelief, half in disgust. Why disgust? Oh, right, he was the fake son of Unn. She realized this just as Calder was pouncing, and Ophelia was quick enough to spring herself on his back, stopping him monetarily. Although he was much larger than she, she still did a good enough job of deterring his rampage for Einar to sputtered something out.

"Dude, no trouble. I'm not looking for a fight. My da-Unn-he wanted me killed too, yah? I'm nothing to him no more, and I couldn't care less! He was nasty. I just want to know where I am." He finished quietly, and Ophelia nodded in understanding. Calder, though, was not quite so convinced.

"Don't take it personally if I don't believe you." He scoffed, shoving Ophelia off his shoulders lightly, as he pushed himself to stand. Einar did too, and they stood nearly nose-to-nose. If someone hadn't told Ophelia that those two weren't related, she would have guessed brothers. Einar had the family structure of the bone, the sharply sloping jaw and nose. But then again, Ophelia wouldn't be surprised if they were somehow related. By the way Unn was conducting things back then, interbreeding didn't seem to be that big of an issue to him.

But while Calder had honey-blond hair, and Ull had light chestnut brown hair, Einar was darkly colored, from his skin, to his hair and eyes. He almost looked foreign, so it was odd to see the pair standing off against each other, like night and day.

"You do look like Unn." Einar unwisely remarked, rubbing his chin, "Surprised he didn't figure it out sooner. Then again, dear old father isn't too good at observation." Calder's fist came out of nowhere, hitting him right under the eye on the cheekbone. Einar cried out, crumpling to the floor.

"Calder!" Ophelia hissed in frustration from her place on the ground, grabbing her stick and pushing herself to stand. He turned, holding up his hands.

"I just needed to do it that one time." He said, although Ophelia couldn't be sure he was truthful. He might have been saying it merely to pacify her.

"Man, you know how to hit." Einar gasped from the ground as he pressed fluffy snow to his shiner, "So now that this is done, are we not going to talk about that huge freaking dragon? Like, where the hell are we?"

"Look, do we look like we know something you don't? Did you not see us standing on the ice that thing lived under?" Calder waved his hand.

"True, true." Einar nodded, "I didn't think those things still existed. Ran out by Alpha Toothfull or whatever."

"Toothless." Ophelia corrected with a sigh.

"Whatever."

"We might as well keep moving. Like you said, we don't want to be here when that thing returns." Calder pointed to the sky. A slow grin crossed Einar's face.

"So…I get to go with you?"

"Yes, but don't make me regret it. As much as I hate you, and I do, I'm not leaving you to die in a place we don't even know. And I get it, you were pulled along as a puppet as much as the next person. It can be hard to disobey what you think is family. But, I still don't trust you." Calder added coolly.

"Understood." He said, scrambling up.

They began to walk, although there wasn't much of a destination since everywhere was white. It was a unnerving to Ophelia. Einar and Calder began bouncing ideas of where they were and how they got there off each other, each becoming more frustrated with the other's growingly ridiculous answers. She was pretty sure at this point; they were just trying to mess with each other.

Her leg hardly bothered her. It was far too cold to feel much of anything anyway, and she was grateful for the relief. She was quiet, deadly quiet. Her mind had come up with an answer a long time ago, but she was terrified to share it. It was…too personal.

After awhile, they paused when Einar found some kind of nut and brittle plant that was supposed to be edible. Or at least, the roots, which he spent a long time hacking from the ice to get to. Although it tasted like mud, he'd spent so much time to get it, so she smiled weakly as she ate it. Calder did too, although he didn't seem to mind it as much.

As the boys discussed- well argued, more like- where to go next, Ophelia had an urge she hadn't' felt in ages. She reached into the safest part of her clothing, waterproof and buckled, and unhooked it to feel her fingers brush a pair of aged paper.

Leg dangling freely from a cliff-face down onto more snow; she set her root aside to unfold the drawings of her parents.

It was an odd feeling, looking at this. She could remember vividly having Hiccup draw them for her, for she feared this day would come- the day she wouldn't recall their faces. She remembered how painstakingly accurate she'd insisted on being, and as she ran her finger along her father's chin, it almost felt familiar.

Their current situation mad her remember a lot of things she hadn't thought about in years. She hadn't touched these in ages either, after awhile the magic had worn off, and she was looking at strangers. She lifted her father's picture and a black teardrop object fell into her lap.

The dragon scale-one of Toothless'- that had started it all. She pressed a hand to her face, trying not crying again, and putting the dragonscale back into her pocket. She felt a presence next to her, and expected it to be Calder and for him to be silent, but instead it was the other boy.

"Woah, that chick looks just like you." He said, leaning over to get a better glance.

"It should." Ophelia croaked, "It's my mother."

"Elsa…?" Einar frowned, scratching his head. Even he had an idea what Elsa, the Ice-Queen, looked like.

"No, my real one. She uhm," Ophelia coughed, unable to say something that was a lie anymore, not here.

"Oh, yeah. She died. I remember now. The fleeing and the saving." Einar snapped.

"Actually," Ophelia gave a long sigh, "She's alive." Einar gave her a confused look, but she called Calder over to sit. She turned around, and scooted over so they formed a disassembled triangle, "I think I know how we got here. I'm not…I'm not from this time, or the time you two were born in. My mother's alive…she just…hasn't been born yet."

Both boys stared at her with equal expressions of doubt and concern, mostly because she was sure she sounded crazy. So she launched into it, the whole business of the Omphalos, her real life and world, and how they'd been looking. How others were from them too, how Gothi knew about them, and how the crazy lady after her mother had somehow come through one too- at least, that was the theory.

"Lykke! That's her name, I've met her. Yeah, something seemed way off to me. Time-traveler. Never would have guessed." Einar whistled, shaking his head. He seemed to be taking the news much better than Calder. It didn't even seem to remotely bother him in this moment that they may be years and years away from their world plopped wherever as long as he could ask about the future.

"So in your world, what's it like?" He pressed.

"I can't really remember. I mean, I came here when I was three." She shrugged, "But uhm, I do miss some things. Like, baths and running water, you know? Houses that isn't always cold. Really nice beds."

She shrugged.

Calder was looking at her as distrustfully as he regarded Einar. "All this time, and you never told us? That you'd be just up and leaving one day, if your parents- if Elsa and Hiccup- had their way? That you're not even a real half- Viking?" He waved his hand, the last insult hitting a little below the belt.

"Well, Ull knew." Ophelia fired back, instantly regretting it.

"What?" Calder didn't explode, but became deathly quiet.

"Yeah, well, can you blame me? Can you blame me that I trusted Ull because it actually seemed like he wanted to be my friend? That he was emotionally there with me all the time, and most importantly physically there? You were off on your la-la land search for your father, leaving me on the island, and acting like an undead being whenever you were back! You never seemed interested in me after the age of like thirteen, Calder, so don't act so innocent." She said hotly, turning away from him.

"Geeze, dude." Einar said in a low tone.

"Shut up." Calder grunted. He came to sit directly next to her, frowning. He seemed like he wanted to say something, but also realized a simple 'I'm sorry' couldn't possibly fill the void he'd filled with hurt inside her.

"I never knew…you felt that way." He said finally.

"I made it clear, Calder." She sniffled, "You were a good friend to me. We fought a ton, but you seemed to understand. Another orphan drawn into the house, another kid who questioned their true parentage. You were fun when you were younger, and then it just…stopped."

"Maybe I grew up."

"Maybe you thought you did." Ophelia fired back, scowling, "We're just kids still, Calder. You often forget this."

He pressed his lips into a thin line, but didn't argue.

"Guys." Einar said, and they both looked up, "So, if you sorta squint into the whiteness, there's a large shape that way. I think it might be a mountain or something…" He said. Ophelia did, and in between her vision fizzing, she saw a faint outline of a shape.

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere better to go." She said, ignoring Calder's apologetic glances, and stood, "Maybe we'll find some people. I mean, it wasn't just the three of us down there." She said.

"There was Jor, and Randolph, and…" His face darkened, "Ull. He's out here somewhere. I can just feel it."

Einar shifted uncomfortably, and Ophelia narrowed her eyes, as Calder continued to speak, "Is it crazy, Ophelia, to want to go out there and find him? Or is that another la-la land quest?" He threw her words back at her angrily, and she absorbed it. She deserved that.

"No." She said, and he did seem surprised, "Because I want to find him too."

OMPHALOS

"Gustav has been attended to."

Valka's voice made Hiccup jump. He spun around, seeing his mother. He'd slipped away for a moment under the pretense of needing to check something, but he had honestly needed just a moment. One small and quiet moment before everything went to hell. People were arriving at the island by the dragon-load, carting men and women with weapons one direction and the children and young dragons the other. It was surreal; this was happening. Hiccup knew he could handle it…he just needed a second to reflect, ask his father for strength.

But his mother knew where to find him, of course. They were persistent and often irritability accurate like that.

Hiccup wiped his sweaty hands on his tunic, "And?"

"He is stable." She frowned, "But certainly not out of the woods yet. He was injured quite badly, Hiccup." Valka warned, her fingers touching the space where he'd been bleeding out on the ground, "I'm not sure he will survive the night."

Hiccup could only muster one very small word, "Oh."

His face must have betrayed his thoughts because Valka stepped forward to comfort him.

"Shouldn't you be down there wit him, then?" Hiccup brushed her aside, shaking his head, "I mean, can't you-,"

"It is in Odin's fingers now, may he be grateful. He is a strong fighter, but me sitting down there will do nothing. I will be watching grass grow and worrying over something out of our control." She said firmly.

"Mom, I want you down there. For me, then." Hiccup pleaded, turning to her, his eyes shining with tears. The medical bay was far away from the island's main reach, protected and guarded. It is where the children and dragons at the ranch hid now, with younger mothers or the elders too frail to fight.

"Hiccup, I am a warrior." Valka straightened, "There is no where I will be but here."

"I know, I know. But dad-," Hiccup began again, fruitlessly.

"I know you are afraid, Hiccup." This time the gentle cup of his mother's palm on his shoulder was a warm comfort, "But are you telling Elsa to stay behind?" She questioned. A wry grin appeared on Hiccup's face.

"She's sooner freeze me to the wall then let me go out alone." He said with a chuckle, "And I'm always terrified for her."

"I may not be as gifted as she, but I am quite able to handle myself, you do realize." She added with a grin back.

"I know, I know." He paused, "I still think someone medically knowledgeable should sit with Gustav. In case." He added with haste. He twiddled his fingers, "He was always so ready, so willing, you know? It wouldn't have been awful if he and Ophelia had worked out. He's always been a special kid to me, ever since before I met Elsa."

"I know he is." Valka hummed in sympathy, "You can be sure though that if Odin decided to take him tonight, he will be escorted swiftly to Valhalla. He is brave, and I can't imagine he got that wound doing anything other than being a good Viking." She said, trying to mollify Hiccup's thoughts.

"I know he will." Hiccup snapped, "I'm sorry. I don't want him to be the first casualty. And maybe he's not, Ophelia isn't back." He stared outside, "Nor Ull or Calder."

"Ophelia is alive," Valka nodded softly, "I'm a old woman who's seen and felt much. I can feel it in my bones." Hiccup frowned, tilting his head, as if considering believing her.

"The boys?" He questioned. Valka frowned.

"Much distress, from both. I…it's difficult." She admonished. Hiccup nodded.

"I hope you're right." He said, and the door to the pantry creaked open. Elsa padded in, taking a glance around.

"Is this a party?" She asked, deadpanned.

"It's sure crowded with three." Valka said, nodding to them to excuse herself, "I will be with Camazi, getting suited up." She said firmly, a tone to Hiccup her involvement was not up to discussion.

Elsa crossed the couple of feet to Hiccup's side, pulling his face toward her with a soft and cool hand.

"Hi." She said, "Any reason you needed to so desperately check on our fruit supply?"

"I needed a moment, but you knew that…" Hiccup sighed, "You know everything." He mumbled.

"Not an untruthful statement."

Hiccup pressed his forehead to his wife's, his fingers running over her shoulders in mechanical circles.

"They're here, everyone. All the tribes." Elsa said softly in the darkness.

"All fighting for us?" He asked, opening his eyes in surprise. Elsa's face turned sour, a dark shadow flitting across it.

"No."

Hiccup's heart dropped, although he likely could have guessed.

"I don't hear fighting." He said.

"They're waiting for whoever may come to lead them to victory, so they think. On the boats." Elsa pulled back, grasping his hand. But she did not move, she shuffled a bit, letting Hiccup decide to be the first to leave the pantry.

"How many lost are we?"

"Not much in comparison to our army now. Hobsag and Sweyn are completely against us. Gnaw has a small gathered of trustworthy, but his wife took his son and says they're going to fight and kill him. Wolfen is with us, and he has a greater amount that couldn't stand for Unn's ways, but still there are others that as Gnaw feared consider the death that of a greater cause." She quickly regaled, "Five thousand, perhaps more." She said.

"And us?"

"It's hard to count, more and more appear." She grinned despite it all, "But I fear how large our invisible competitor is."

"We can take them." Hiccup said, moving toward her to the light, "We have dragons."

The group outside waited restlessly, and as Hiccup stepped into the grass, at first it seemed as though darkness covered the land, until he realized it was the men he was supposed to lead as the overall Alpha milling. As soon as Hiccup emerged, a great a mighty cheer arose, covering the air in sound. He saw a couple of people swarm forward, and before he could blink, the rest of the leaders were standing next to him.

"You ready for this, Hiccup, ole' buddy?" Camacazi punched him in the arm, "I am going to kick some time-traveling, old coward, and new coward butt!" She fist punched the air.

"Time traveling…?" Gnaw looked at Elsa curiously, who waved her hand to dismiss it. Now was not the time to get into the long philosophical conversation of her real reason of appearing near Berk. Camacazi covered her mouth, giving Elsa a small 'oops'. Her optimism boosted moral by a thousand percent, in Hiccup's opinion. In this moment, staring at her, he couldn't imagine a time when they didn't talk. He felt sorry for those years he let Astrid insist he couldn't see her, for it was obvious there was only platonic feelings between the pair now, and back then.

Camacazi saw him staring, and it seemed she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her hand curled into his free one, the one not holding Elsa's hand, and she winked at him. "Draw a picture, it will last longer." She whispered, and the bubbles of laughter ran through the leaders. As if by thought alone, they began to link hands within seconds of each other, and they all held their clasped fists high to the crowd, that made even more noise to see their leaders united.

Hiccup looked down the line. He didn't think he'd ever see himself so casual, so trusting of Wolfen or Gnaw. Elsa seemed completely trusting of the latter, and just like he and Camazi, the duo held hands in their close friendship.

When the cheering died down, it was Wolfen who first turned to Hiccup.

"What's the plan, Chief?" He questioned, a motion of an olive branch and assurance of fidelity. Each of the other leaders, even Elsa, stood back, awaiting instruction. Toothless landed behind Hiccup, further emphasizing his motion to power.

"Get everyone with a weapon or armor, both if possible. Check the rest of the island; make sure no child or elderly is left there, or trying to sneak back in. I would preferably set an age limit at fourteen for battle, but if individually you feel as though a younger age is ready, I will not override your choice. The dragons need to be in position. If there is food, eat it now. We need our strength. We can see them coming, "Hiccup pointed to the steadily rising flame, pushing hot wind toward the island. In a few short hours, the whole chain of islands except Berk would be on fire, and the heat would be insufferable.

The leaders nodded, breaking off to fulfill Hiccup's instructions. There was a cough behind him, and he turned to see Gobber.

"You should be-," He began to say, but Gobber held up a hand.

"I know, I know. I will retire with the other elders soon enough, son. But I thought you may want this." He reached behind his back, pulling out a familiar piece of armor Hiccup hadn't seen in years. His father's. He stared in awe, in shock.

"I've been waiting for the right time. Thank Odin there hasn't been a war yet, you know, no need. I've modified it to fit you. A final gift, since after this I'll have officially retired from the smith shop." He shrugged, "Not a big deal."

"It's huge, Gobber." Hiccup felt breathless, " Strap it on me?" He asked. Gobber hoisted the metal sheet over his head, as the weight of the metal didn't feel as threatening and heavy as it had years ago, when he'd snuck it on without his father's permission. Now, it fit him perfectly, although he was sure the only thing that had shrunk was the sides of it. It reminded him that he was no longer a child putting on his father's armor to feel brave, to feel justified. He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Chief of Berk Island, and Alpha of the Vikings.

So much had changed since his father was alive.

Hiccup unsheathed his fire-sword, checking Toothless's saddle to make sure it was properly fastened now. It might all fall apart during the fight, but for the beginning, he was going to put on a good show.

The warning fires progressed too soon, and it seemed like mere seconds had ticked by before the ugly and dark ships of war cut through the bay nearing his island. Hiccup stood with Toothles, Elsa, and Mercedes at the edge of the water, watching with calm eyes for the battle to arrive. The rest of the leaders stood with their own dragons, slightly behind Hiccup, and behind them was a whole legion of Vikings clutching swords and axes and leashes to dragons snarling in indignation.

Elsa turned to look at him as the first ship came clearly into sight.

"I love you." Her voice was a tight, nearly inaudible whisper.

"Forever, I do too." Hiccup replied back softer, his lips hardly moving, but Elsa heard. He couldn't think of his children now, hopefully with Gobber and their dragons waiting. He couldn't think of Ophelia, and Valka's insistence she was still alive. He couldn't think of Calder or Ull and the thought that maybe Gustav wasn't the first one to die. He couldn't think of any of it, not as the ships drew close enough for a group of figures to get off.

Two Hiccup could recognize a mile away, and his blood burned with rage at their faces. Drago looked the same as he had years ago, as if nothing had changed between Hiccup running away from being chief to taking charge now. Unn was disgustingly familiar, the same creepy smile that always unnerved Hiccup plastered across his face. The third one, who strode with more confidence than either man, was a female. Elsa stiffened beside him, and it was easy to deduce where she hailed from.

Behind them came three gagged prisoners, trailing behind their attackers. Thuggury reacted first, realizing the beaten and dirtied person.

"Fulla!" He cried, and his daughter jerked her head up, eyes wild with fear. Hiccup lunged forward to keep him from making a rash move. The other was Sigrid, and she looked at Elsa and Hiccup with cold, dead eyes. For a girl usually so happy and preppy, her vacant stare scared Hiccup more than anything else. There was a chocked sound from behind Hiccup.

"Lyal, my boy?" Asmund whispered.

The female strolled forward. "I see you recognize our captives. Quite the moxy these young ones have, so disrespectful, thought." She said, "It's quite simple. You surrender, these children live. You don't?" She raised a hand and three guards were at their throats with knives, "It commences. We have a larger army, don't be stupid."

"And if we surrender?" Elsa's voice was a low hiss. The woman regarded her with savage pleasure.

"You leaders all die, we take this land and the rest of your villagers live if they swear loyalty. That I do promise." She said.

Hiccup's mind reeled. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. "Where are the others? The ones what were with them?" He asked, ignoring her ultimatum. Unn looked back at the prisoners, as if he'd forgotten there had been more. A wild, fleeting hope raced through Hiccup's mind that they hadn't been in this attack, that any moment know they'd come flying in and-

"Dead. I had the pleasure of killing each of them. Where are the others? Might as well exterminate the whole line of dragon-loving vermin."

"Awe hell no…" Camacazi clenched her fists, and Hiccup set her a hard look over her shoulder, telling her to stay where she was. He could tell she was itching with rage, but she stood still.

This was the catalyst. Toothless screeched in rage, sending a quick bolt of fire on the three guards with swiftness that no one could have predicted. The men cried as their flesh burned, and Lyal took no moment to spare as he grabbed the ropes of the two girls and threw them into the water, where they were safe. The woman cussed at the burned men in anger, throwing her hands up, and turning to rest of the crew that now regarded Hiccup with hooded eyes.

Hiccup took a step forward. "You fuck with me? I'm going to get angry, blood might be spilt. You fuck with our children?" He waved his hand to the whole army behind him, bristling with rage and tension, "You won't survive."

The men rushed past him, the sound of metal clashing on metal and men dying. Hiccup raised his hand and the dragons took to flight. The woman didn't seem surprised by his choice, but sniffed and easily dodged his sword.

"That sounds like a challenge. I've never lost a challenge."

"Well," Hiccup ducked, "There's a first time for everything."

OMPHALOS

Sigrid gasped as she hit the water, and took a breath as she was shoved under the waves. Men were pounding through the water to reach the shore, and she ducked around legs and swords gliding through the water. The ocean around Berk was cold, but it kept her well aware of her surroundings. Lyal stayed under the water a little to her left, jerking frantically with his head to swim away. She followed, looking back to nudge Fulla into attention.

They took calculated gasps of water from the surface swiftly; each time the chance of being yanked from the water unarmed weighing heavily on their minds. It was difficult to swim with her hands tied behind her back, but she used her shoulders and her legs to kick herself forward. Finally, when the water had leveled back down to the normal waves and the sounds of screaming and war-cries were farther away, Lyal swam closer to the shore.

They flopped themselves to the warm sand like fish, gaping and blinking the water from their eyes. Fulla flailed in frustration, trying to undo her hands, red rope-burns appearing already on her usually pale skin. Lyal stood up with a shake to his step, and put his foot on her shoulder, pausing her actions.

"One second." He said. Sigrid watched in half-disgust, half-amazement as he popped his arm out of the socket, pulling his arms around to his front side with ease. With a slight wince, he popped it back in and undid the tie with his teeth.

"What the heck?" Full sat up, "Didn't that hurt?"

"Not really." He shook his hands loose, gingerly rubbing the red on his own wrists, "It's a useless talent, they said. It will never come in handy, they said."

"It came conveniently in handy." Sigrid mentioned, sitting with her back to him so he could undo her as well.

"Yeah, well. Had Calder tie me up when we were young so I could practice."

"You predicted being held hostage?" Fulla was looking at him with a slight frown.

"You never know. I showed them, huh?" He chuckled, "Done." Sigrid could feel it though, and she brought her hands forward. Fulla impatiently tapped her feet and Sigrid and Lyal both worked to undo the complicated knot.

"Where are we, Sigrid?" Fulla asked once she was free, looking around. Sigrid took a moment to gather her surroundings.

"South side of the island. It's where Unn's men kidnapped me when I was a child." She said, and she rubbed up and down her scar thoughtfully, "I think the kids and elders are being held over this way."

"You expect us to hide with them? Hell no." Fulla shook her head, "I'm going to kill them."

"No, I was just saying, don't you think that's where Gustav would be held?" Sigrid pressed her lips together, "If he made it back…"

"Didn't know you cared." Lyal commented, his eyebrows rising.

"He got stabbed, I can have a little sympathy." She said, feeling her face blush, "Besides, there might be extra weapons there, in case they have to protect themselves. We have nothing on us."

"Well, I'm just going to go out there and steal some dead guy's sword or something." Fulla shrugged.

"Oh yes, and how are you going to survive to make it to a body without getting killed?" Lyal asked sarcastically.

"With this." Fulla said innocently, pulling out a knife concealed in her boot. Sigrid felt her jaw unhinge, but Lyal was the first to react. He slapped his forehead audibly, dragging it down his face.

"You had a knife…this whole time?" He growled in frustration, "I took like half an hour untying us all!"

"Well it's shit for cutting rope, see?" She rubbed the knife against her hand, "So dull, like for butter on bread. But if I stab someone with it, it's going to hurt."

"You're impossible." Lyal groaned, "Whatever, go off and fight. We're going to go properly arm ourselves."

Fulla saluted them; "See you on the other side, guys."

"Don't you want to know what direction to head?" Sigrid tilted her head.

"Naw, I'll walk until I hear crying and stuff, and go that way. Be careful." Her voice suddenly took a more serious tone, "I expect to see all of us together after this is done. We three might be all that's left."

She took off running in the other direction, and Sigrid felt coldness sink into her bones.

"Do you really think the rest are dead?" She asked, her voice scarred with terror.

"Odin I hope not." Lyal shook his head slowly, "I don't know what I'd do without Dolph or Calder. Those two idiots deserve better deaths." He mourned.

"I'd have lost Ophelia and Jor too. We'll both be the only ones remaining in our friend group." She realized with a jolt, and the thought made her quake all over. She felt a warm, reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, at least we'll be together. With Fulla, too." He pointed out. At any other point, Sigrid would have been thrilled with those words. Right now, it felt empty.

OMPHALOS

The walk to the mountain that Einar had seen was not a quick one, nor an enjoyable one. There was a point that Ophelia fell through ice that had seemed stable before, and it took both the boys to pull her from the quickly breaking fragments. She shivered deeply, and felt her clothes stiffen with frost.

"I could really use a dragon right now…"She muttered angrily.

"I hope they made it back alight." Calder frowned, "I can't imagine what I'd do when we get back and Isis was lost or killed!"

"So what's it like having actual dragons as friends?" Einar asked, and it took Ophelia a second to realize he'd never encountered one like they had. For most of his life, he'd lived completely away from them as it was. She did a swift once-over his body, giving a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't wearing any dragon pelts. He noticed her glance, and frowned, "I'm not awful, you know."

"Could have fooled me." Calder muttered under his breath, grabbing his sword he had on him out of practice. He had already expressed his relief they hadn't taken it from him when they hauled him out in the ship. Shoddy workers, but hey, what can you do?

"It's a connection that's impossible to describe," Ophelia felt her eyes tear up when she thought about Hubert and Achilles, "They are really your best friend, but they're not human. Because of that, they don't get messed up in silly human trifling emotions, such as irrational jealousy-okay, well often- or pettiness. I know that Achilles would lay down his life for me, without a question."

"Achilles…he's your dragon?"

"Yeah, he's great. A little butt most of the time, but I wish she was here." She shivered.

"I once found a baby dragon. I tried to hide if from da-Unn- but he found out." Einar looked at the ground, face twisting in sorrow.

"What happened?" Ophelia took his bait, while Calder huffed in disbelief.

"He made me kill it. He made me armor from the skin, but I just couldn't bear wearing it. He might have been my friend, if I'd been able to hide him better." Einar looked terribly depressed.

"That's awful!" Ophelia shuddered, "You don't seem half-bad. I don't trust anyone who would wear something like that." She announced.

"Me neither." Einar sent her a half-smile, and she found herself grinning back. Calder made a barfing noise behind them.

"Let's keep moving. That thing won't move closer magically." He said, strutting between them porously.

It was nearly nightfall when they reached the monument, and Ophelia clicked her tongue in surprise.

"It's a glacier…" She said, her eyes widening as she stared upward. It seemed to stretch for miles.

"Look! A cave thing." Einar was pointing to a crevice opening, "I think it leads somewhere…"

"Why would we go in there…?" Calder asked with a straight frown.

"Well, maybe we can get up there," Einar pointed out, "And see where heck we are. Unless you're going to tame a dragon in front of us?"

"It's not the worst idea…" Ophelia shrugged, because it's not like they were doing other important things at the moment.

"It's a terrible idea." Calder grouched.

"Well, have fun staring at an unmoving block of ice like thirty miles long, dude." Einar said, slipping himself into the crack. Ophelia followed, and was overwhelmed by a musty smell and darkness. After a long moment, the only light was snuffed out as Calder entered.

"It's dark."

"One second…" Ophelia grunted, and reached into her boot. She found her flint rocks and touched around on the ground until she found a stick half in the ice. She lit it, and it sprung to life.

"Where did you get those?" Einar looked on the boot.

"In my boots. I also have bandages, mint leaves, extra string and a needle, and almonds if you want those." She said, and both boys stared at her with equal expressions of non-understanding. Calder finally huffed.

"Females…"

"I know dude, weird, right?" Einar agreed.

"Look, it slopes up." Ophelia ignored them, going first. Calder stopped her, going first.

"We don't know what's around the corners. These dragons are undomesticated and will kill you, don't' be rash." He scolded, going first, his sword sliding from the sheath as it came out.

"That's an impressive sword." Einar darted forward, "I mean, I've seen some pretty darn cool looking swords, but usually their inherited from a father and-," He cut off, and Calder glared.

"I found it." He grumbled sourly.

"Found it…?"

"When I was out looking for Unn to bring him to justice, I stumbled across a group of dragon eggs hidden in ice. There was a skeleton in front of it, this sword lying across the lap. I figured he didn't need it anymore." Calder added with a small laugh, the first she'd heard all day from him.

"Whoa…wonder what he was? The dead guy, or girl." Calder shrugged in response to Einar's question.

"We'll never know, I guess." Calder seemed not even half as curious as Einar did.

They continued upward in silence. They didn't come across any dangerous thing, but their shadows casted distorted shapes against the ice, and it scared Ophelia, but she never said anything. The boys seemed to be okay, and she didn't want to seem like a wimp in front of them. Soon they were too tired to go any longer, and they took turn sleeping in a small alcove. It seemed at this point that they would never reach the top, and wander in this glacier forever. Ophelia slept unwell that night.

In the morning, although it was impossible to tell, they continued on again.

Soon, they reached a wide cavern, and Calder stopped in place. When Ophelia looked back at him, he looked surprised.

"I've…been here." He said softly, "This…this is the glacier where I found the eggs, but maybe like a thousand years before." He whispered softly.

"Trippy…" Einar whispered back.

"Do you think the eggs are here yet?" Ophelia bounced in excitement. Just to be able to touch Achilles' egg would make her feel so much better so much calmer.

"Hard to say, I don't know how long they were in this. They must have been frozen for decades, and that's how they all survived." He guessed, looking at the ice in curiosity now.

There was a soft whimpering sound from to their left. Calder froze, and then dashed off a direction Ophelia hadn't even seen.

"The egg cavern was this way!" He called, his voice echoing around the cave, and Ophelia rushed to follow him. She nearly bumped into him at the end, because he had stopped dead in the doorway. She peeked around him, and inhaled sharply. In front of her was a dragon, slowly bleeding out into the ground. It was a female, clearly old and wise, and when she stared at them, it was if she knew exactly who they were.

"Awe man, is she dying?" Einar asked, coming to her side.

Calder took shaky steps toward the she-dragon. The dragon did not flinch. Ophelia swallowed thickly as she saw the deep and new scars ripped down her stomach and side, anger filling her throat. It didn't' look like another dragon had hurt her.

Before their eyes, the image of the dragon shifted and when she blinked, she was looking at a Night Fury. It was still the same dragon, because those soulful eyes remained, as did the wounds. Calder was frozen on the spot, jaw slacking. After a couple more moments, she shimmered again, going to a larger cat-dragon like Kottir looked like.

"She's a shape shifter, aren't you?" Calder realized with a jolt, and the dragon blinked in agreement with him.

"I thought those were just myths!"

"What?" Einar was the most confused.

Calder came to her side quickly, kneeling before her face. She turned, touching her own forehead to his. Ophelia couldn't see it, but she could feel that they were having a moment. Calder, whose hand had been gently petting her cheek before, now kneeled like a stone man, completely still.

After what seemed like forever, he stumbled back, his face switching rapidly from disbelief, to shock, to joy, to anger. He kicked a wall, fists clenching.

"What is it?" Ophelia asked. At her voice, he turned, staring at her hard, as if he'd seen a ghost. His whole face was pale and his lips moved, soundless, "What?" Ophelia shuffled unsurely. He blinked away, shaking his head, but still looked spooked.

"She's the first dragon, mother of all…even Bewilderbeasts. She is the mother of every race. She's immortal…" He looked sadly at her wounds, "But not invincible." At this, his face contorted into uncontrollable rage again.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked. By his face, it seemed as though he did, but he was too upset to answer.

The dragon looked at Ophelia, and almost with a smile, she leaned back to reveal her full stomach and all the eggs underneath her. Ophelia rushed forward.

"Achilles!" She cried, drawn to his egg instantly even though there were other identical ones. She pressed the cool dragon egg to her cheek, feeling tears roll down her cheeks, "I miss you. I miss you so much. Please tell me you're safe. Oh, god." She said, gently putting the egg in her lap, protectively.

Einar came to shuffle forward, almost touching one, but Ophelia slapped her hand away. "Leave them."

"But-,"

"You can't take these. They're all my friend's future dragons one day. We need to leave them so Calder can find them in the future, and if you were to take them back, there'd be two of them. That can't work!"

"Wait," Calder finally found his voice, carefully counting the eggs, "There's one more egg here than when I found them." He looked at Einar, a weird expression crossing his face, "I think you were meant to have this one now." He said, picking up the smallest egg there. Someone else may have scoffed at the size, but Einar held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world. The soft purr of the mother dragon assured Calder he had been correct.

"My own…dragon?" He whispered, "Are you sure?"

"She can see you're a good person, despite your upbringing, Einar. Guess I can't distrust you." He shrugged.

The dragon put her head down, her breath growing heavy and labored. She looked weaker now, even.

"Who hurt her?" Ophelia repeated to Calder, putting her egg back regretfully, "Who hurt this beautiful creature?"

"I did." There was a voice behind them. Ophelia spun to see Ull hovering at the doorway. She looked at Calder.

"For once," Calder spat on the ground, "He's telling the truth." He bit with bitterness.

"How could you?" Ophelia stalked forward, shoving him, "How could you do something so awful?" She demanded.

"He did sell you out, you know." Einar said with just as much malice as Calder.

"You don't even look sorry!" Ophelia gasped, searching his face fruitlessly for a hint of humanity still there.

"She attacked me." He said in his defense, an offended look changing his face to anger, "I was protecting myself, she would have killed me."

"You were by her eggs, you idiot!" Einar shouted, cradling his egg close to his chest.

"No, " Calder corrected, "It's because she is wise and justice and she could see he's really an awful person." Ophelia backtracked swiftly from him, her heart hurting. She still was in denial that this man in front of her was the real Ull, so different from the warm and humorous one she'd grown up with.

"So I was just supposed to let her kill me? Yeah, that's reasonable." Ull scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"It would have been the right thing, after all you've done. You almost killed Jor, you wanted the rest of us dead." Calder pushed Ophelia behind him, advancing on him, "And the fact that you even had the ability to kill the most beautiful, oldest and wisest and most pure thing to ever grace this earth- the epitome of goodness- tells me and her that you were awful from the start. You were never going any other way, because you have bad blood. You really are Unn's son." He said.

"Kettle black, aren't we?" Ull raised himself to his brother's height, a nasty grin on his face, "You abandoned the fake family you had, only cared about yourself, your needs. How are you any different?"

"Because I was doing it to keep us safe, goddamit! You were doing it to keep yourself safe, to satisfy yourself." Calder suddenly realized that it was his brother, and his whole façade slipped into plain hurt, "I don't want to harm you." He whispered, "Ull…"

"You always were weaker than me." Ull said, grabbing a shard of sharp ice from off the cave wall, stabbing it hard into his chest, just about where his heart was.

"No!" Ophelia cried, but Einar grabbed her. He shook his head, jerking to them.

"He's fine…" He whispered, and Ophelia looked up. The ice hadn't gone quite as far in as she'd feared. In that time, Ull had time to unhook the daggers inside his coat that Ophelia had told him to take eons ago 'just in case', but Calder had his sword.

He winced in pain as blood dripped down his leg onto the cold floor, and deflected his brother's jabs. It was difficult, with him fighting with a close range object against an even close-ranger weapon. But Calder was a good fighter, seasoned and precise. Ull was all over the place, but he took more jabs and made more hits, although they were only tiny pricks.

Then, Ull slipped, literally on the ice. Calder had already made the motion to deflect a jab, because Ophelia had noticed he was only defense, and she still had the feeling he didn't truly want to hurt his brother. But the daggers weren't where they were before, nor were his body, and Ophelia watched in horror as Calder's sword went right through Ull's body, as easy as someone swimming through water.

Calder backed up in horror as Ull fell to his knees.

OMPHALOS

Years and years away, Anna cried in the castle at three AM. She pressed herself to the window, trying to mask her sobs from waking the whole household. Her journey to the Isles, while interesting, hadn't done much help. Aldrich and Astrid had returned from the site, where they'd been kicked out, since by this point the portal was staying firmly closed.

But she hadn't been quiet enough, apparently, for Kristoff found her eventually. He rubbed his tired eyes still groggy with sleep, but once saw his wife's state, he woke.

"Anna...?" He frowned, "What's wrong?"

She took a couple moments to reduce her sobbing until she could speak, and wiped her face on her nightgown. She still sniffled and hiccupped a bit, but she controlled her crying to a minimum.

"I can't help it, Kristoff, I can feel it!" She said, and he just frowned.

"Uh…? Feel what?"

Anna didn't answer. Instead, she got a sad smile.

"Did I ever tell you that when Elsa and I were little we thought we had superpowers? Like telepathy?" She asked. Kristoff, thinking this was a way of coping because she usually cried about her lost sister, sat with her. If he had to sit thorough another memory to make his wife feel better, it was hardly anything to ask for. Besides, he wasn't sure he'd heard this one before, even though most he'd heard at least five times this many years on.

"No, I don't think so." He admitted.

"When we were really little, after she hurt me and before she shut herself away, we still played for a couple months like before. But she was beginning to shut herself way, and one day I wanted to go exploring in the woods and she firmly did not. Because I was stupid and rebellious, I went without her. I had thought the ice on the pond could support my weight because it did all winter before, but it was almost spring, and I fell through."

Kristoff stiffened, he was quite surprised he'd never heard this, but stayed silent.

"I would have died. I feel that firmly in my heart. No one could have found me in time, in any other circumstance, for I couldn't swim and it was really cold. But Elsa came tearing through the woods with my parents and nearly jumped in herself to save me. Later, when we were alone and I was nice and dry, I asked how she knew to find me? She replied she'd been sitting and she suddenly was really cold- and Elsa never gets cold, we know that- and she couldn't breath at all. She thought like she was drowning, and it was then she realized I'd said I wanted to go out by the pond. She got there just in time; another couple moments and the doctor said even pulling me out wouldn't have been enough. She saved me." Anna emphasized.

"That's…" Kristoff began, but Anna continued to talk. Good, because he wasn't sure how he'd been finishing that sentence anyway.

"So we decided we could feel each other's strong emotions, you know? Maybe pain. We were obsessive after that- I burned my hand to see if she would feel it, she burned her hand. We pricked ourselves with the pins in mother's sewing room and kicked our shins against the tables. Nothing, but a lot of scars and bruises for the both of us. One of the girls that I was a friend with that came when I was younger suggested that maybe it's a one-time thing. Maybe all siblings have this, just once, when their sibling is in danger or really about to die, and you're supposed to be able to save them, because that's what siblings do. And it's a miracle because usually you don't have to feel it even once, and that we should pray we never feel it again. Even when she was in the ice palace or locked up, I didn't feel it. And she said she didn't feel my fear when I turned to ice because I was supposed to come back. In my drowning incident, I would have died, but we changed fate. One time thing for each of us."

Kristoff struggled to understand, so Anna kept talking.

"And right now, Kristoff, for no reason I'm more afraid than I ever have been before. Something is coming that I can't stop, no matter what I do, and people are going to die. I'm going to die, I feel like. And I've begun to think about Ophelia in a way that I haven't in eons, but it's as if I know her well enough to really be afraid for her, like I raised her my whole life. I can smell blood and smoke and burning, and sometimes I feel like I can hear screaming, like a massacre!" Anna grabbed her hair.

"That's awful, maybe we should go talk to the doctor-," Kristoff began to suggest, but Anna grabbed his arm.

"I'm not…it's not me, Kristoff. It's Elsa! It's what she's experiencing, and it's the most awful feeling in the world." Anna said, and the story and the crying clicked in his head all at once.

"Oh, gods…" He breathed, "You're crying because you think she's crying?"

"No, I'm crying on my own. Because I can't help her from here, I can't save her, when a sister feels this, they're supposed to be able to save their sister, but I can't! I just have to sit through these feelings." She collapsed back into tears, her shoulders shaking violently.

Kristoff shook his head, "Ophelia's in danger too, that means." He realized, his whole body going cold.

"I've failed as a mother, and I've failed as a sister." Anna wept, and she looked Kristoff, pausing her sobs. There was a hard look of unbridled anger and utter frustration pounding through her agonized eyes, "Elsa is about to die, and there is absolutely nothing I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's that for angst and cliffies? Do you all hate me? Awee, you probably do XD
> 
> Please, please, please oh please, take the time to review! Taking five seconds to review can make an author happy all day, and that is a serious truth! Admittedly, the more reviews I get, the more I write!
> 
> Also i have decided to enter this story in the 2015 Watty's, so go look at it over there? Not sure how that works, to be quite sure... Just throwing it out there!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm back! And it's only been a little bit over a week :) I promise you that this story will be done by August 31st! And by my count, we only have three chapters left. Gaspeth!
> 
> Actually, I split this chapter in half XD It was over 30 pages long. While I do realize the last chapter was thirty, it was sorta to make up for not updating for such a long time. Also, this chapter everything is super important. Like everything starts getting tied up; questions start being answered. Not as much of that happened in the last chapter, so I figured I'd give your brains a chance to catalogue all this info before reading the next info-importantly-packed chapter.
> 
> I'm just really excited for y'all to read it. This stuff that starts to wrap up here is stuff that I decided to put into my story as plot points at like the third chapter of this, way back when. It's been bumbling around in my mind for ages :)

There was a squelching sound as Ull stumbled and fell, his hands almost touching the hilt of the knife, but more so instead circling them, as if something prevented him from taking the sword out. His mouth was agape, and he shot a glance up to Calder, who stood in shock, staring with wide eyes.

"C…Cald…Calder?" He whispered. It could have been a question of reality, it might have been recognition of his faults, and it might have stemmed from the young boy with no mother and no father that came to Berk all those years ago. Whatever it was, it rocked Ophelia to the core. She almost wanted to go and hug Ull, for he hardly seemed dangerous now as he slumped forward to fall on his face.

"Ull?" Calder scrambled over to him; setting him upright so he was sitting against the ice, "Stay awake buddy, please?" He whispered, Ull's eyes flickering and dazed. There was a half-grunt from Ull as his eyes fluttered shut.

"No, c'mon, bud." Calder snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face, "I'm going to take this thing out, okay? We'll be okay. We're both going to be okay. I don't forgive you, but we can get there. We'll work on it. It's going to be just fine." Calder grabbed his sword and prepared to pull it from his brother, but Ophelia saw it for how it was.

She gently took herself from Einar's grip, still holding her back, and went to Ull's other side. She pressed two fingers to his neck, biting back tears. She placed her hand over his shaking ones, stopping him.

"He's gone, Calder." She said, and Calder jerked the sword out in shock, stumbling back on the ice.

"You killed him!" Einar finally spoke, looking between the two brothers, "Awe…wow." It was now awe in his voice, but fear. He took a step back. Calder looked up, and Ophelia expected him to get angry, to go off yelling at Einar for such an unhelpful and insensitive comment.

He didn't do either of those. Instead, he slumped across from his brother, his sword clattering to the ground.

"I didn't want to. I didn't mean to. I was just going to let him get steam out, take him home, lock him up but I didn't really meant hat I wanted to kill him. I was irrationally angry today. I didn't-," He broke off abruptly, and what he did next shook Ophelia backwards. He cried. She'd never seen him cry.

Seeing Calder was like seeing your father cry; you knew they did it, but you knew things had turned really bad then they cried. It was a total release of their ability to suppress tears, which they did rarely if anytime, and things were so desolate who they cried in front of didn't matter.

Einar shot Ophelia a helpless look, "I did not sign up for this." He hissed, going to sit beside the female dragon, "Nope, nope."

But Ophelia didn't' expect him to comfort a person he hardly knew, and a person that held animosity toward him until just less than an hour ago. Ophelia wasn't even sure she wanted to comfort him, merely because she didn't know what to say at all.

She noticed his chest was still bleeding, and she got out her bandages silently. She got the thread and needle out too, in case she needed to sew it up…it depended how deep it was.

She crawled to sit beside him, careful to keep herself at his level, and moved his hand. Calder paused crying to look at her. She offered no comforting words, no empty promises, but healing. It was the sort of movement she thought he would appreciate.

The cavern was cloaked in silence, as she worked, not even the ailing dragon made a sound. Then again, she was ultimately wise, and likely understood the sanctity of this moment.

"I'm sorry." She finally said when she had finished patching him up, and that was all that could be said. Calder looked right into her eyes, and he seemed to see that it was genuine. She'd lost a friend.

"Can't believe it." Calder wiped away his tears on the back of his sleeve, "That jerk, leaving me alone. Guess I deserve it, I left him alone enough." He laughed, although it was still mixed with sorrowful tears, "I hope he meets mom. He deserves that, on his side. Odin, what will I tell Hiccup? I killed my own brother; he's going to disown me, for sure."

"No one has to know…" Einar offered cautiously, "We were the only ones to witness it. And her." He added, rubbing his fingers along the mother dragon's pelt.

"He's right." Ophelia made sure she was quick to agree, "I mean, this is a dangerous place. No one should have to judge you, they don't…it's not…what you did was an accident. I know you loved him."

Calder looked unsure, looking at the ground dubiously. "Maybe I deserve those stares."

"Do you want them, thought?" Einar asked, standing, "Look, we understand. Others…won't. You're a good guy, you know? You shouldn't let this moment make the rest of yours awful." Calder finally gave a long nod.

He stood, going to stand over Ull's body. He went to rub the blood off the sword when it slipped out of his hands, falling on Ull's lap. Calder bent to pick it up, when he froze mid-motion. He backtracked hastily, staring at the image before him for a long, long time. Clearly he saw something that Ophelia didn't.

Finally, he muttered a singular curse word.

"What?" Ophelia came to stand by him, maybe there was writing or something around, but just saw Ull against the wall, sword across his legs.

"Do you remember how I said I found the sword across the lap of a skeleton?" Calder's voice was haunted. Now when she looked at the boy in front of her, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"This is what you saw?"

"Exactly. He didn't move an inch in a thousand years. But he didn't have…" Calder licked his lip uneasily, going a different direction, "He was just bones."

"So…wait?" Einar came over, shaking his head, standing next to Ull, "So you find a sword on your own dead brother whose not dead at the time you find it, then go a thousand years back in time and kill him with it, leave it there, to a thousand years in the future pick it up again? It's a never-ending loop? Where did the sword come from to begin with? Arg, my head hurts." Einar rubbed his head.

"There are some thing in this world we can't explain, not in reasonable terms." Ophelia said, as she knew that better than anyone, "I guess you have to leave that here, so you can find it again." She said to Calder.

"I wouldn't want it now anyway. I'd look at it and remember…" He trailed off, eyebrows knitting in pain.

"So, if we go back to our time, and you come back here, will he have the sword or not? Help me out, man!" Einar was still trying to wrap his head around the whole situation as it was.

This made Calder think, "I'm not sure." He admitted, "Because I find it, take it, but then I always go on the path to go out searching with Ophelia and Co. for Unn, go back here, leave it again…it should be there." He said, "I think…"

"Does it matter?" Ophelia questioned, resisting the urge to go and pick it up. Knowing this, what she did now, it made her stomach churn.

"No, no." Einar frowned, "I just still don't understand." He said, "About time-traveling and paradoxes and life was so much easier two days ago."

"You also lived with Unn, so I don't know if I'd be judging the days in comparison to that." Ophelia pointed out. Einar held out a hand.

"I didn't say it was better, just relatively easier. Course there was war and stuff coming up, but naw, this is…" He made a tiny 'pew' motion with his hands outside his head.

Calder finally stood, sighing. His fingers twitched and Ophelia knew he was doing everything in his power not to turn around. She looked past him, to where Ull lay…just lay. It was really bizarre, to bizarre for her to handle. Suddenly, it all bubbled up inside of her, the raw pain about loosing someone she loved as strongly as a brother, and she understood why Calder wasn't looking. She bit her fist hard, shaking her head softly.

If she kept associating Ull with good things, she'd never get over it. She had to accept the awful and very clear truth of it all; Ull was a bad guy. She was just too stupid to see it.

"What about her?" Einar leaned up against the mother dragon, whose breathing had slowed to nearly nonexistent. He ran a cautious hand across her pelt, and came back with blood on it. He frowned, wiping it on his shirt.

"I'll ask." Calder said, before Ophelia could offer, and went to sit by the dragon. Ophelia felt a little jealous; she wanted to experience this odd connection with such a wise being, yet maybe Calder needed this a little bit more than she did. She got the experience to meet her, and that would be good enough forever. She, along with Einar and Calder, might be the only humans ever to get this chance.

Calder pulled back from her forehead, and she started to stand. Einar stumbled back, egg still tucked under his arm.

"What's happening?"

"She doesn't want to die here. She sees the future that her eggs will be found, cared for. She must preserve them in ice for me to find." He said. She shimmered and changed to a fire-breathing dragon, and burned a hole through the ice above their heads. Cool water dripped down Ophelia's back as daylight steadily broke through until there was a large sunspot gleaming down, making the eggs shimmer.

"She wants us to get on her back." Calder said as the dragoness adjusted herself.

"What? Can she carry us?" Einar glanced around shiftily, biting his lip hard, "Really?"

"Really." Calder said, deadpanned, slinging his leg over her back, "Ophelia?" He offered a hand. Einar got on after them, muttering nervously, and nearly squeaked when she took off straight up, to the top of the glacier.

The view was stunning. Ophelia felt as though she was on the top of the world. She breathed the fresh air, watching the sun over the vast expanse of whiteness. In the distance, she saw a million dragons, no human interference whatsoever, mingling about, all flying and living simply.

"Berk is there, see it?" Calder said as he slid off, pointing to a large rock formation just hazily on the horizon.

"It makes me a bit sad." Ophelia admitted.

"Because your family doesn't exist yet, but you can see it?" Einar guessed, slipping off the dragon's back.

"Because one day we'll come in and fight these dragons, make them hate us and us hate them. Kill a so many off." Her shoulders deflated, and she shrugged, "One day…there won't even be any dragons at all." Her breath hitched.

"No dragon where you come from? But…how? They're natural predators? High on the line of who kills who!" Einar was shocked.

"I don't know. I pray I never do." Ophelia turned, and gasped, "Oh!" The dragoness had collapsed on her side. She shimmered and turned into a smaller sized Bewilderbeast, icing over the hole until it was solid once again. She looked up as if to say, 'they're safe now. Until you find them, they will be safe.'

She closed her eyes, and even Einar stopped his random ramblings as he realized with the other two it was a sacred moment. They all seemed to be holding their breaths; just…waiting for the dreadful moment this dragon would be gone.

The dragon took one last heave of energy and spread her wings, jumping off the cliff. As the wind caught her scales, they fell away like trees in the fall, spinning into a sparkling dust until she was gone.

The dust floated past them, and Ophelia felt the most intense emotions of love she'd ever felt. It was the suppressed memory of her snuggled between her real mother and father on a large bed next to a rippling fire, but also the warmth she felt when she placed her hand on Elsa's stomach while she was pregnant with Are, watching as Hiccup's face light up with delight, but still kissed her forehead and told her he loved her.

A gentle voice, neither male nor female nor human at all, whispered through the wind into her ears.

"Have faith little one. All things work themselves out in the end, and always for a reason."

The feeling lasted long after the dust had vanished into the air. She felt her cheeks and found them wet, and when she glanced at Calder and Einar, they too looked like they had felt the most wonderful feeling. Calder was half-laughing and half-grinning, looking to the sky and shaking his head. Einar held up a hand to attempt to cover his opened mouth, but found it shaking too hard. Both had tears dribbling down their cheeks.

She wondered what they had both seen or remembered, to get such strong reactions?

"I've never felt…so happy." Einar stumbled over his words, "I can't even try to describe that." He gave a long breath, wiping under his eyes.

"We are blessed." Calder's voice rasped, "To have experienced that. Those feelings." He looked at Ophelia, a small smile on his lips, as if there was some inside joke between them. Yet Ophelia had no idea what the expression meant, but it made her smile back nonetheless. Calder smiling was such a beautiful sight.

She looked out across the snow. In that moment, getting home- to any time- didn't seem to matter. It was all such a trivial thought in the greater span of everything in life, a meaningless blimp on the horizon of truth. She was encased in a gleeful bubble that seemingly couldn't be popped.

Her eyes narrowed onto something.

"Guys, look!" She grabbed Calder's arm, "Down there- it's Jor and Randolph!" She said. Calder let out a long, shaking breath.

"Thank Odin! I thought Jor was dead. I thought it was all for nothing." He said, holding his heart.

"Uh, guys?" Einar said, suddenly laughing, "How are we going to get down?"

OMPHALOS

Hiccup ducked as an axe came soaring at his head. He gritted his teeth as it nicked over his hair, and a tiny brown lock fell to the dirt, among the blood of his comrades. Whipping outward, he managed to hit the guy straight across the kneecap with his leg-his fake one-mind you, and watched with relief as the man crumpled to the ground, axe falling out of his fingers.

Hey, if there was one good thing about getting a prosthetic metal leg, it was that it hurt a hell of a lot more to get kicked with it. It was like his own personal weapon built into his body.

The woman had vanished soon after the fight started, her beef not with Hiccup, and quick to get to the true target-Elsa. If Hiccup were being perfectly honest, he'd like to have a go at Unn or Drago too. Some of his anger issues might be easier dealt with if he got a black eye on them.

He grabbed up the axe, throwing it to Eret, who was fighting a couple of old comrades. They certainly looked unhappy to see him. He was rather outmatched, even with his superior fighting skills. A Bog warrior swooped in, hacking around, and almost hitting Eret.

"Oi! I'm on your side, you dimwit!" He said, avoiding her stick with nails drilled through it.

"That's what someone trying to live would say, you dirty dragon-enslaver!" She snarled, hitting the butt of her weapon hard against his slightly showing tattoo. Hiccup jumped between them.

"Glass, he's with us." He frowned, "For god sakes, cover that thing up." He added, turning to Eret. Eret was about to nod, but pushed Hiccup down and threw a dagger over Glass' head, nailing a guy right between the eyes.

"Good shot." Glass acknowledged before moving on. Eret too nodded to Hiccup before another ex-comrade launched himself at Eret. But he seemed to be handling this one guy well enough on his own.

Hiccup himself had already felt as though he'd narrowed the field a bit; he was an obvious target. Not only the man who had driven Drago away the first time, but also the chief leader of all the tribes. Logical thinking was if they chopped off the head, the rest of the people would sizzle away.

But it wouldn't work like that. Hiccup had the very frank conversation with everyone before the battle. He dies; keep fighting. Thuggury will take the place next of Omni-Chief. This wasn't a fight to just kill, this was fighting for something. There were going to be casualties, but no one was more important than anyone else.

Already, Hiccup was stumbling over bodies- his own, theirs, who knows? Most were so badly disfigured and still bleeding it was hard to be able to look at faces, and clothing were so muddy and disgusting that it was impossible to tell that way. While he could have the naive hope it was all the enemies, he wasn't stupid.

He just hoped Elsa was fine.

He spotted Fulla whacking through people with a pair of knifes that didn't look very sharp at all, yet when she impaled someone, it look like it hurt. He sidled up back-to-back with the young girl.

"Got a weapon, by chance?" She asked as she kicked a guy in the balls coming at her, "These butter knives are sort of dull."

Hiccup almost guffawed; this girl had balls, or she would…if she was a guy. He couldn't image going out into a full-on battle with such minor things to arm himself. Yet, this was the daughter of Thuggury they were discussing. Just as hardcore, a hell of a lot prettier.

"Here." He said, grabbing a discarded sword while she watched his back, "Where's the others?"

"Fine. Wimps going to get real weapons and real armor. Pfft; amateurs." She said, and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. The longer the young adults, but he still thought of them all as children, and he didn't think they should be here. He almost wanted to ask if Ophelia was really dead, but Fulla ducked out in an impressive roll, and he realized there would hopefully be time after for that.

He turned and saw a small figure darting out between the bodies, carrying ones that could be indentified as their own away from the melee. His throat clenched as he realized one was Camacaczi's son, and he looked so small in comparison to the large Viking he struggled away with.

A man with an evil grin came up from his behind, and before Hiccup could react, stabbed the boy. Asmund cried out, grabbing his arm. Like magic, though, Camacazi appeared out of nowhere, her black hair flying everywhere as she jumped over Asmund.

"You filthy piece of dragon dung!" She cried as she attacked him, "You sicko! A child, a child, you realize?"

"Uh…" Asmund tapped Camacazi's shirt hesitantly, "Miss Chief, I think he's dead."

She looked at him, such a forlorn and soft expression on her bloodstained face. She looked at the man, nodding.

"Oh, I suppose he is."

Then she leaned down, almost pausing, but then her callused hand guided down his cheek. From any smuck's point of view, it would seem an older leader being gentle to a young boy, a soft gesture. Hiccup realized it was so much more. It was the first time in nearly decade she'd gotten to be so close to her son, to touch him.

When she spoke, there was a ripple of fury running beneath her tone, so subtle that Hiccup only barely picked up on it. She wasn't mad at him, not necessarily. As a parent, he understood her tone. It was the anger in possibility; that he was here dragging bodies out, and perhaps she wouldn't be there next time, because as a leader she couldn't shadow. And you can't protect your children forever either.

It was also the anger about the situation of it all…that she couldn't even tell him, that if it came to it and he died, that she loved him so that maybe he knew for a passing moment that his mother loved him so very much. It would be a vastly changed tale from the one Jari was forced to explain.

"You listen to me, you need to always be watching your back. Didn't anyone ever tell you that? These…these savages won't hesitate to kill a child, so you can't assume you're safe out here, even under such an innocent act. We-er, Jari, you know he'd be devastated it anything at all were to happen to you."

Her eyes watered and her voice quavered at the end, and Asmund blinked in surprise.

"You know my father?" His voice was full of wonder, and Hiccup often forgot that on Meathead Island, he was just another kid. No one, maybe not even Thuggury, knew he was actually a son of a chief. Camacazi straightened, still looking at him longingly.

"Very well, actually." She whispered, then shook her head, "No…you be more careful, you hear?" She added in her 'stern voice'. Asmund nodded vigorously.

"Yes, Miss Chief!" He said, scrambling away into the fray.

It was then Camacazi looked up to meet Hiccup's eyes. She realized he'd seen it all. She skirted the field to him, slipping around him to bash in the kneecaps of someone Hiccup hadn't noticed had been sneaking up. She wiped away a tear on the back of her hand.

"Did you not just hear that whole lecture I gave the kid, Hiccup?" She bit out, and Hiccup returned the favor by smashing his head as he crawled toward Camacazi. She stuck her axe into the softened ground; giving him a hard glance that was motherly enough to make him sheepishly hang his head.

"I couldn't help it." He admitted, "I didn't even think…" He trailed off.

"I've never been so angry as I was in that moment. Not even when Tyrah broke Brinja's leg. That was just fury." She licked her lips, and then flicked away some blood gathering at her cheek.

"He's your son." Hiccup said softly, "Back to back?" He asked, and she nodded, pushing her bony shoulders against his back.

"Just like old times, eh, Hiccup? Protecting Berk from-," She sliced a hand off and it hit Hiccup in the side, "Lizard people?"

"Well, we were almost right." He agreed, chuckling, "But if I recall you were all blood and death and back then I was still talking to make an agreement." He said, remembering how upset Camacazi would get with his child-self when in their play fighting, he was more peace than stabbing.

"Think talking would work now?" Her voice was deadpanned. Hiccup gave a half-scoff, pushing her out of the way as he ducked from a flying arrow.

"Nope." As they repositioned themselves, flowing like a continuous river instead of separate entities fighting together, he felt his muscles move into the familiar patterns they'd play-practiced as children, made from watching the older adults. Camacazi was insistent about getting it down perfectly; their movements in step so that they both had each other's back together. He'd taught Elsa some of it, of which she was grateful for.

His throat constricted.

"Have you seen Elsa?" He called over his shoulder, without moving his eyes from ahead of him, "Or Valka."

"No! Not since the stand-off." Camacazi said, then her voice softened, "They're better fighters than you, Hic. They're fine; you know that." Whether it was meant to be reassuring or insulting, Hiccup was still grateful.

"I just…I'm worried. At least Are and Rika are down with the others, I don't have to be concerned about them too." Hiccup was already worried for his whole tribe. He couldn't even imagine having to constantly be wondering about his children as well, "Is Jari okay?" He added.

"Yeah, that idiot is still kicking." Camacazi attempted to sound detached, but the relief in her voice was evident, "He and Thug are killing it…and them." She chuckled, "Crap! Shit, darn it!" Camacazi exclaimed.

"What?" Hiccup yelled back.

"One of my girls, from my tribe, aw what she' thinking, taking him on? She's going to lose!" She gave Hiccup a conflicted look, stepping away slightly from their position. She would have hit him with a stick if he'd broken position as children.

But they were not longer children anymore. They were chiefs; adults. They had more responsibility than reasonable, and to think that things could be as effortless as it were years ago wasn't logical.

"Go. I can take care of myself, you do realize." He said, pushing her a big farther away from him. She gave him a warm look.

"I do have to say your combat skills have improved. But only a smidgen." She winked at him, and was off.

Gone was his back-watcher, and not long into a tussle with another person, he felt a weight attack him from the back. He fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him, making a sound of pain. There was a screeching from the sky, and Hiccup curled up into a ball. Around him the world exploded in blue flames as Toothless swooped down, baring his teeth at Hiccup's still unknown assailant. His ears rang and the colors around him danced, due to his muddled senses. The fire licked the trees around the field, lighting them in a vibrant hue of cobalt.

Toothless licked up his back.

"I'm fine, I'm okay." Hiccup grunted to his dragon, his limbs aching as he pushed himself up, "How are you doing, bud?" He asked. Few people dared to attack him with a Night Fury curling protectively around Hiccup. Toothless tilted his head, and hissed at someone, distracted. By the time Hiccup had made it shakily to his feet Toothless was all bristled up, snarling up a storm. He knew his friend was agitated by so much ground commotion, and would rather attack from the safety and viewpoint of the skies.

Hiccup too found this an opportune time to survey the battle from the top. See the losses, the damage, see who needed help. Toothless was up off the ground the fastest he'd ever been, shooting into the sky like a rocket.

The damage spread for miles across Berk, and Hiccup felt his body tense and blazes with pain. It was a profound pain, which slowly ate across his body until it reached his heart.

It had reached, nearly, the outskirts of the village. It was such a large area, that it seemed it would never be able to be fixed. The dead and the fighting were evenly mixed, but his stomach churned at faces he knew personally staring blankly into the sky, lips parted slightly.

And the worst? The thing that set his whole body burning and made him quake with unbridled anger?

His house; his beautiful abode he'd spent such a long time making for Elsa and then growing in it with her and their children, was nothing more than a pile of smoldering ashes.

"We have to end this Toothless." His voice was hard as he patted his dragon's flank, "This has to end. It has to."

OMPHALOS

After ungracefully sliding down the glacier, Ophelia took off running at full speed-ignoring her throbbing leg- and smacked into Jor at full speed, hugging her so tight that she thought she might crush the tiny girl.

"Jor, you're alive. Thank Odin." She said, her legs turning to jelly as the pair of friends collapsed to the snow. She pulled back, "How…"

"Randolph carries quite the collection of emergency packs in his pockets." Her voice was raspy, pained, but she looked a lot brighter. She was wearing his jacket, and he stood shivering. Overall, he just seemed mostly relieved she was okay. They all were.

"We thought you guys were goners." Randolph went to pat Calder on the back, "I'm uh…sorry about your brother, being crazy and all."

Calder winced violently.

"I told you they were alive. I can feel it." She said, and Ophelia was well aware she didn't mean metaphorically. But few actually took her words for face value. But if she could still hold onto those string then-

"I know." She whispered to Ophelia, finishing her thoughts for her. She looked at Calder, whose face was so quietly distressed, and frowned, as if reading the whole event from a couple of looks, "I'm sorry too, Calder." She raised her voice a little. Calder gulped, for Ophelia was sure he realized what she was sorry about.

"Whose this…?" Randolph eyed Einar with a judgmental glance.

"Einar. Yeah, Unn's…well, I'm not really his son, as I've figured out, you know. I was sort of raised as it, but I'm not a bad guy. Ask Calder." He finished meekly, shuffling his head and ducking near Ophelia. He was rubbing his egg in gentle circles, blowing on his hand and rubbing the egg to keep it warm.

Randolph sent Calder a sharp, wild look. Calder gave him long, tired sigh in return.

"He's good, it's okay." He vouched, waving a hand. He slid into the snow, staring out. Randolph looked ready to argue at first, but noticed his friend's expression. Quietly, he knelt by Ophelia.

"Hey…what's wrong with Cal?" He questioned.

"It's really something he needs to tell you himself, if he ever feels ready." She said, and Randolph nodded, a clear sigh he wasn't going to push the subject. He glanced around.

"Ull was down there in the hold. Have you seen him at all?" He asked. Ophelia bit the inside of her cheek, forcing a frown.

"Not at all. Who knows where he is?"

"I think we should worry about where we are." Calder snapped, and Randolph stumbled a bit.

"Or when…" Einar muttered under his breath. Randolph seemed a little confused for a moment, almost wary, as he licked his lips and rubbed the back of his scalp.

There was a flapping overhead. Ophelia readied to run back to the wall of ice for a smidgen of protection, but her heart nearly jumped out of her rib cage with joy to see Randolph's dragon.

"There you are! Thank god." Ralph grabbed his chest, "I was beginning to think you'd popped away again." He said, rubbing his dragon's muzzle affectionately.

"What sort of dragon is that?" Einar crawled forward.

"No one is really sure." Ophelia said, coming up to pet Sappho's head, "She was found with, you know." She jerked a finger back to the glacier. He nodded.

"Well…" Randolph scratched his head, "About that…"

But Ophelia was distracted. Sappho was scrawling things in the icy ground with her claw. Odd symbols, not Nordic nor English, by her estimation, in fact it almost looked-

"That dragon is writing in Greek." Einar finished for her, scratching his head, "They can do that?"

"She can." Randolph shrugged, "Most dragons communicate in their own way, and usually it's very personal to the rider. But this…she's a bit more obvious."

"How do you know it's Greek?" Calder came up to stand beside Einar.

"Spent my formative years on a ship, going port to port. Was a lonely kid; spent a lot of it reading. You know, casual stuff." He shrugged, as if it wasn't a feat in itself to learn a whole system of different symbols.

"I think we should be asking how that dragon knows how to write in Greek." Jor said, frowning hard at Randolph, her face shifting, "What are you not telling us?" She pressured, coming to stand face-to-face with him.

"What does it say, Einar?" Calder asked, pushing Einar forward a little so he was directly in front of the word."

"Erm, I'm not a master, but uh…Pegdine Opiti." He read out loud, which was met with mostly still confused glanced, "Go home, it means. You know, I think there's the inflection, unspoken of course, of a question." He clarified. Jor let out a long sigh.

"Home…she can get us home?" Jor seemed ultimately relieved.

"But how?" And Ophelia wasn't merely asking how five young adults would fit on one dragon, but after all she saw there wasn't anything anyone could say that would convince her they weren't back in time.

"Aren't we…?" Einar lowered his voice, as if someone was listening in, "The past?"

"The past?" Jor said, unconvinced. Randolph just stayed silent, but it wasn't shocked into silence…but a guilty silence. Ophelia noticed, rounding up on him.

"Dolph…?" She said, "Jor's right. You're hiding something."

"Okay, okay!" Randolph shoved her back softly, holding up his hands, "You all might want to sit down for this." Everyone stayed standing.

"Sappho is a drake. As in…a Greek Dragon. I mean, it's logical. There are dragons all over the world and stuff. How it got up here, I don't know. I'm glad though, regardless, because-ah, that's not important. But Sappho, she creates these like portal things that can take you anywhere you want to go. She travels through time. Crazy, right? Sometimes the portals stay. Saw a guy fall through one…I think he's burning up somewhere in a desert still. But you can travel with her. I don't do it often, though, sort of a weird feeling. Makes my stomach churn and riot against me. ?" Randolph said, "You all seem not as shocked as I expected." He frowned.

Calder and Einar had heard this all before. Jor had likely guessed. Randolph turned to Ophelia, his eyes rising in slight relief, "Except you. I mean, that means you think it's true, at least…a bit?" Of course to himself, he sounded mad, and the rest seemed doubtful.

Ophelia couldn't even hear him say those words though. Her breath shortened, her forehead sweat, and she felt something- maybe actual shock or happiness or actual vomit rise up her throat. Odin, no…it was vomit. She pressed her hands against her lips.

For eons it seemed, her parents- both sides (likely) had been searching for this. An Omphalos. A portal between the words. Randolph had possessed that power for ages, and he didn't even know the proper name. It had been flying around, literally in front of their eyes, and no one had been smart enough to look at her hard enough.

It all made more sense now; her periodic disappearances that Randolph seemed unconcerned about, her gangly and totally awkward appearance, and how Sigrid always had laughed that sometimes- from the way Randolph talked about Sappho- it seemed as though the dragon was actually communicating verbally with him. And her name…Sappho, that was Greek…wasn't it?

And of course, out of the two children here that were from a time different than the one they lived now- oh, yes Ophelia knew all about how Randolph and his sister plopped from the sky, solving Ragnar's problems of an heir- the egg had picked him. But perhaps that was better, wasn't it? For if it had picked her, Ophelia might not even be in this moment…she might be back with Anna and Kristoff and-

She could actually meet them now, couldn't she? It wasn't just a fantasy. Sappho seemed to hold power over where she went. It was boggling.

"I do believe you." Ophelia finally agreed, and he sighed in relief, "I'm from the future, that's why."

"We're all from the future here, technically." Randolph scratched his head.

"No, no, no. Like…future, future. Future of Berk." Ophelia said, "Like how you're from the future too."

"Him too?" Einar kicked some snow, "Getting weirder every second…"

Randolph's eyes were wide.

"How-,"

"When Elsa and I appeared here, in Berk, it wasn't that our kingdom was burned. I found a dragon scale- Toothless' actually, in a big hole. When Elsa went to look at it to assess the danger, I followed because I was mad at my mom and liked Elsa better at that moment. We fell in. The rest is literal history." She rubbed her hands on her pants, "But Elsa and Hiccup have been looking for a portal for like 12 years, trying to get me to their idea of what my home is. And from what I hear about my real mom, she wouldn't stop either. And you've known…for years." There was still a bitter tinge on her tongue.

"Whoa." Randolph just scratched his head, "Would have never guessed. Are any of you from the future? Or past?" The rest shook their heads. Randolph let his shoulders sag in slight relief.

"We need to get home, Dolph." Ophelia said, "We don't know if they've reached Berk yet, but we need to get back there." She said, reminding him of the situation at hand.

"Yeah, of course."

"Can't you just take us back to before this all happened? Like cut off the root before it grows?" Einar questioned.

"Naw, man. I don't mess with timelines already established. Everything happens for a reason and I might be smited if I try to mess with that. Besides, you'd still be with your liar of a father, huh?" He said. Einar quieted after that.

And Ull…he'd still be alive. But deep down, he'd still be a betrayer. He still would be two-faced. Yes…there were some things that couldn't be changed.

"Do we all have to get on her?" Calder asked.

"Anyone you're touching gets ported along, so everyone hold hands…and hold tight. I don't know if you can fly off in the middle of traveling, but let's not risk it. There's probably more than two thousand years between now and Berk. And time slows down when there's more weight; so I might not even be able to guess where you land." He said. Jor tightly grasped Ophelia's wrist; that girl didn't need to be warned twice. Einar grabbed Ophelia's other hand, at the end of the chain, as he held onto his little dragon egg as gingerly as he could.

"This might hurt a bit. Helps to hold your breath." Randolph said, and nodded to Sappho. With a blink, they were hurled from the time. Knowing it was coming made it hurt less, in Ophelia's opinion, and when they boomed back into their time, she was the only one not retching on the ground.

"Where's the Omphalos?" Ophelia spun; confused, looking for a shimmering pool her mother had talked about.

"Doesn't appear when she just travels like that. Opens when she's more or less passing through for leisure." Randolph threw his hands up in a slight-exasperated sigh, "I don't know the whole works of it, okay?"

"Guys." Jor was standing, bringing the four others to the attention of her view, "It's all…gone."

"Did we go too far?" Calder jumped up, examining the burnt landscapes as far as the eye could see.

"No, we're in the right time. I think." Randolph sounded less convinced than Ophelia wanted him to be.

"Where are we? What island?" Einar asked logically, "Berk might still be fine." He assured Jor, who shook.

"It is…I can feel the war. So many connections snapped away, just like that." She slouched, "It's brutal."

"Then we need to get there ASAP!" Calder said, springing over to Sappho, "Can she take us all?' He asked, getting onto her back. She glared at him slightly, until Randolph calmed her.

"Not cool. Ask before mounting a dragon. But I think, if it's not too far away, we might be okay. We should give it a go." He agreed, loading everyone strategically onto the dragon according to weight.

The smell of burning was more pronounced the more they flew, along with the growing din of war. They flew high above the clouds so they were unnoticed, and Jor grabbed around Ophelia's waist tightly.

"We're loosing. There's so many of them. Look at all those ships!" She said, pointing, her voice reaching hysterics.

"At least there are us five. Or four?" He looked at Einar, "This isn't your war."

"The hell it is. Five." He agreed.

"Four." Ophelia said, "Jor is in no position to fight anyone. Take us down to the safety shelter." She pointed.

As they landed, Jor continued to shiver. Ophelia was certain it was also the mixture of feeling all the agony as people died, along with her near-death experience. She put her jacket on the girl's shoulders as well, and as she did, the drawing fluttered to the ground.

As she picked them up, there was a memory of Elsa telling her about Arendelle, in much detail as the woman recalled. The fjorge of the strong ships selling spices and fabric, the woody mountains that smelled so good, the mountains, the marketplace, the palace, the palace guard and militia-

"The militia!" Ophelia spun round, grabbing Randolph, "You need to go Arendelle- my time, and find my real mom and tell her we need help. We need her armies. She'll come, I know she will!"

"What?" Randolph frowned, "Are you crazy?"

"It's crazy enough to work." Calder added in helpfully, "We need the help. These people are slaughters and have no sense of decency." He said firmly, "We're being killed like sheep."

"How do I even know what time to get to?" Randolph still seemed skeptical.

"I don't know, I mean, I don't remember the exact year I vanished from." Sappho was nudging her side, giving Ophelia a meaningful glare, "She knows."

"But-why me? Shouldn't you go?"

"She's your dragon. And my parents are down there fighting, no doubt large targets on their back. Besides, you'll need as few people traveling to take back as many as you can at a time, or to make a portal. Please, Randolph." She begged.

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Randolph asked, and Ophelia bit her lip, gnawing on the bottom.

"Take this." She said, gently taking out the last item from her pocket. It was a snowflake charm her mother had gotten her on a silver necklace for her on the day she was born. It was inscribed with her name; one of a kind." Randolph looked down at the little necklace. His forehead furrowed in thought. After a long moment he nodded.

"Stand back. I'm going to have her open a direct portal, if possible. If it shimmers, don't step on it, for Odin's sake. Try to inform the others too."

"I'll stay back and direct them and tell the children and elders." Jor wasn't shivering as hard anymore.

"I'm going to fight." Ophelia went over to the mostly empty rack of weapons, "Calder?" She asked, picking up a heavy sword. He took it from her. Einar browsed the selection, but then looked at his egg hesitantly.

"I'll take that. I promise, it will be safe." Ophelia said, and he gave it to her after a brief moment of hesitation.

"If I don't fight, and they win, it'll never be my dragon anyone. Something to fight for." He murmured under his breath, grabbing a shield bearing the Berk emblem and a helmet obscuring his face, "Don't want to be mistaken for the other team." He added dryly when Ophelia tilted her head.

"Good luck." Randolph called, patting his dragon, "I'll be back with the help, I promise. If you see my dad fighting, tell him I'm okay. I don't know what dirty lies Unn had told him, but they won't be pretty." He saluted, and then there was a loud boom. When it settled, there was just a glimmering pool shining over the ground.

There it was. An Omphalos. As if it were the most casual thing in the world.

But she couldn't focus on that. Not when she was terrified that she might not even get to see these reinforcements of her home country, but she had to try. This was her home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID THIS CHAPTER EXCITE YOU? BECAUSE IT EXCITED ME :D SO MUCH REVEALED. DEATH, WAR, THE FEELS. EVERYTHING YOU COULD EVER WANT IN A STORY. Haha, that would be a pretty good bi-line for this story, wouldn't it? XD
> 
> So please, please, please, if this chapter made you happy or scared or any other emotion to read, please leave a review or leave kudos. I don't get a lot, and it might, just might (because I have the other chapter already written) get it out a bit faster. If not, it will be up within 7-10 days.
> 
> Also, if you have any predictions, I would LOVE to hear them! I like hearing what y'all have going on in your brains. and sometimes, I'll even tell you if you were/are right. Like one reviewer had actually guessed or thought Ull might turn out as a traitor, than talked themselves out of that. I would have gotten a kick to read that before the previous chapter went out. Things like make me happy!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you lucky duckies, getting this one day early ;) Mostly, it's because i had it done in less than a week and tomorrow- which would be the week's mark-I'll be on a plane to Cali, so I figured I wasn't going to make you all wait until I get back ;)
> 
> So this is the much awaited part-two to the last chapter, and there's more war and time-traveling! Mwahaha! And death...maybe death ;)

Randolph landed in Arendelle in the most attention-drawing way. At least, in a sense. It was about two PM and teatime, albeit a morose one. Anna just swirled her drink around with the spoon, and Kristoff was on edge for he was unable to help his wife. Astrid was generally in a bad mood that it was another day without being back where she considered home, Cyril had a bad cough and had been up all night, as had Aldrich who'd eventually moved to a different room to avoid it, but hadn't been able to fall back asleep before breakfast. They'd had a squabble over something completely irrelevant this morning, and were sitting on other sides of the room. The children had picked up on the heavy tension and sadness and meekly ate their finger cakes, hoping to be dismissed as soon as possible.

So when Randolph exploded into the main dining room with a dragon, one could argue it was simultaneously the best and worst time to arrive.

Immediately, eight guards were at his throat with sharp pointy things, and his dragon was hissing down at them. He threw up his hands in a 'surrender' motion, and now he realized that the guards had seen the dragon, and were looking more and more unsure about cornering this guy.

"It's a dragon!" Astrid stood up so fast her tea clattered to the ground. She pushed aside the guards with force, pressing her own Nordic knife up against his throat, for safety measures. Now, this woman scared Randolph a whole lot more than the guards did.

"Where did you come from? What tribe are you?" She demanded, grabbing his shirt.

"I come in peace, I swear. My name is Randolph and I'm the son of Ragnar of the Visithugs!" He squeaked. Astrid's grip loosened.

"Visithugs...Ragnar? Oh, Odin…" She stumbled back a bit, "You look nothing like him." She said with a scoff. He winced.

"I get that a lot." He studied her, and his body slackened in shock, "Wait…Astrid? I mean, you're older but I've seen the pictures Hiccup drew of you and you sorta just fell of the earth one day and landed…here?"

"Hiccup?" Anna pushed Astrid aside, "You know Hiccup? That means you know my sister, Elsa, and my daughter, don't you? Please, tell me Elsa's okay. Ophelia too!" She asked.

"That's why I'm here. But, Ophelia told me to give you this in case you didn't believe me." He fished out the pendant, and Anna gave a sobbing squeak. Kristoff, whose face was pale and ashen about the whole thing, dropped his teacup, motionless as it shattered on the floor.

"O…Ophelia?" His voice was weak, and when Randolph looked at him, he saw the same facial structure. Looking between the girl- Anna- and Kristoff, it was uncanny. Ophelia was undoubtedly the creation of these two. She looked a bit like Elsa, of course, as family members do, but everything about these two was familiar to him.

"A portal!" Aldrich had shaken himself from his shock too, and was padding around it. So many people threw Randolph off a bit, as everyone wanted his attention in different ways, "Where does this lead?"

"Berk, uh, year…I don't know for sure? Well, Ophelia's 18 now-,"

"My baby's…all grown up?" Kristoff sounded even smaller, his whole face crumbling.

"She's great, really. Quite the little piece of work. But listen, and please, stop interrupting me. We're under attack, right now. And we're loosing…badly. We need your help. Please…this portal will stay open and take you directly there."

"Attack?" Anna gave a shrill shriek, "Where are my sister and Ophelia? Why didn't they come to fetch me?"

"Elsa…I haven't seen her. I assume she's fighting. I mean, her ice-power is really a huge help. And Ophelia…oh, well, I'm sure she'll be oaky. She's a darn good fighter." Kristoff stormed over, grabbing Randolph by the shirt like Astrid, but this time lifting him up off the ground.

"You let my daughter go off to a war?" He thundered.

"Ahh…please don't crush me. I'm just the messenger! She's independent. She'd have likely punched my face in if I tried to stop her!"

"Then you should have let her punch you." Kristoff said, "I ought to-,"

"Who's fighting you? Berk and the other tribes had a good thing going, last I was there. A full out war? Impossible." She scoffed.

"There are three who have a certain vengeance against Hiccup. Uhm, Drago-," The color fell from Astrid's face, "Unn and this girl from somewhere I've never heard of. Western Canals?"

"Southern Isles?" Anna's voice was deadly calm, "Could that be it?"

"Yeah. She's after Elsa…for whatever reason."

There was an energy passed around, a certain look between all the adults. A shared moment of realization.

"Lykke." Cyril muttered sourly, "Of course."

"She started it. This war, basically. Banned the other two together." He added quietly, "Are you going to help us?" He asked, pleading.

"Of course. I am at least." Astrid was already standing at the edge of the portal, "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this very moment…" She gave a breathless sigh, almost a sob.

"There will be weapons and armor down there for a few, but not for everyone. We're using all we have as it is."

"Armor?" Astrid scoffed, "Amateur." Then, she blinked away. He turned to Anna, surprised to see her already talking to a guard.

"Good…you're helping." He felt his legs shake, "Without you…we…we'd all likely die."

"I'm sure we can do more than help." Cyril broke in, "Am I correct in assuming that dragon was the one creating the portal?" He asked. Randolph blinked in surprise for a moment, before nodding.

"Ah! Dragons! Who would have thought?" Aldrich snapped, "We discussed gnomes, trolls, aliens…but never dragons…"

"Can your dragon take us to a place in the same time, but miles and miles away?" He asked, and Randolph, still not understanding, nodded. Cyril turned to Anna.

"I think there is a certain King that would very much like to help us and maybe apprehend Lykke once and for all." He said. Anna clapped her hands.

"Of course! The King of the Southern Isles. His militia is legendary. With him, we can't loose." She turned to Randolph, grinning, "I'll go with you. Will the portal stay open here?"

Randolph looked at Sappho, who let out a hot breath of air.

"Yes, it will."

"Good. We're gathering more troops." She said, standing next to him, "Kristoff, you get the children to safety. I don't want any of you going down there, you hear? If you do, I might just leave you down there." She said sternly to the group of gathered children staring at the situation with wide eyes. One boy was a dead ringer for Ophelia. Her brother, he guesses.

"Yes mom." One murmured, and they followed Kristoff out of the room.

"Don't you want to go through? Ophelia tells me that she thinks you guys have been searching forever to find a way down." He said, motioning to the shimmering area in their living room.

"You have no idea." She said, watching as Cyril and Aldrich kissed Osanna's head before jumping in. Her breath caught as she added, "But it's been more than a decade since I've seen my daughter or Elsa in real life. A couple more moments, especially moments that may very well save their lives, is worth it. Kristoff will go down while we are gone. He'll find her, I'm sure. You'll never meet a man more committed to his daughter, even one years away, than he." She insisted. Randolph might have added that Hiccup could surely beat him, or give him a run for his money, but now was neither the time nor place.

Instead, he clicked his fingers, and they popped out of the living room and into another, met with mostly similar reactions. He sighed; here he goes again.

OMPHALOS

Ophelia flew into battle with a rage she didn't know she had. It coursed through her blood like the most potent kind of adrenaline, making everyone just sharp shapes of movement, as he brain catalogued between enemy and friend. Although her sword was a bit bent, and some of the only weapons left to have chosen from, she wielded it with precision and accuracy, and soon she had more blood from others on her clothes than her own.

She wasn't perfect, though. She had a couple of cuts on her side, but nothing worrying. She was going to develop a really bad bruise down her left side, after getting wacked in the face with the hilt of a sword and a boot at two different times. Someone had torn off a fingernail in a closer combat. But overall, she was still better off than many.

Many, frankly, were dead.

"Ophie!" She hears someone calling her name from across the field. She turned, her whole face brightening to see Sigrid alive. While they didn't have time to talk, as both had to keep vigilant, seeing another friend alive and well gave her courage. She was fighting not only for herself, but also for everyone.

It wasn't long before she found herself next to Calder in the fray. He looked murderous, and she realized he was specifically targeting Unn's men, more than playing defense.

Someone tried to take him out from behind, and Ophelia was quick to shove her own sword through his stomach. Since it was bent, it made a particularly awful sound on it's way out.

"That had to hurt." She said as the man fell face-forward on the grass.

"I owe you one." Calder said, blinking away sweat from his eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, this? It's all other people's." She assured with a wave of her hand, "Have you seen my parents?" She asked. He shook his head, and Ophelia hummed a sigh of frustration. Sure, the expanse of the battle was large, but she hardly seen anyone else she'd known. She'd had a run it with Fishlegs who hugged her in the middle of the battle, telling her that Unn had told Hiccup she was dead. She really wanted to find him and set things straight. She couldn't imagine her parents thinking she was killed!

"Thanks anyway." She said, and was about to leave when she saw a familiar shadow approaching. Calder went straight as Unn came charging at him, eyes burning with fury. He deflected his father's weapon, and Ophelia jumped beside him.

"You sick psycho! You told my parents I was dead?" She spat, trying to get closer to him, to use her small size to his advantage.

"You were supposed to be. Both of you. Gotta do everything yourself, these days." He said, easily batting Ophelia aside with a hit to her shoulder. She ducked just in time though, so she wasn't killed, but it stung as she skid across the ground.

"I'm the disappointing son, remember?" Calder asked, his voice dripping like acid.

"Yes, where is the better one? Where's Ull. I haven't seen him around. I thought for sure if I didn't take you out, he would." Calder slashed the air without form, his anger instead fuelling irrational movement into his hits.

"Touched a nerve." Unn clicked his tongue.

"Wouldn't you like to know where he is?" Ophelia taunted, standing back up and spitting blood from her mouth, "Too bad we're here instead." She said. Calder sent her a hard look.

"No, this is my fight, Ophelia. Back away." His voice was harsher than she'd ever heard it, and it sort of hurt. But she was undeterred. She ignored the same haunted look to his eyes he had in the ice cavern.

"Like hell I will! This guy has given me enough problems as it is." She said, coming to stand by him.

"Really, Ophelia, go." He said, pushing her away, keeping watch on Unn, who seemed to enjoy this spat. She felt fury rising up inside of her. Why was he being so frustrating about this?

"Let her fight, she seems ready to meet her maker." He said, moving toward Ophelia.

The same frantic swings that happened after he asked about Ull occurred at this statement too, and he leapt at Unn. "She will not!" He growled fiercely, "You aren't going go hurt anyone else again, ever." He bit his words out.

"And whose going to stop me. You?" He asked.

Calder got the coldest look on his face Ophelia had ever seen. His words were precisely picked to hurt as he spoke, "I killed Ull. It's going to be just as simple to kill you."

Unn seemed stunned for a millisecond, staring at Calder. Ophelia knew in that moment, he was trying to figure out if he was serious or not. That's all it took for Calder to make his move, and his sword slicing deep into Ull's shoulder. To the burly man's credit, he only made a grunt of pain as he fell to the ground.

That should have been it. That should have been the end. One more perfectly timed slice to the head, and Calder should have won.

But Ull wasn't that easily defeated.

Ophelia saw it coming long before Calder did. As Calder was pulling his sword away from his father's shoulder, Ull was already making a counter-strike, right to where Calder's heart was with a small concealed dagger he'd fished from his boot.

Ophelia did a lot of things without thinking; or so she was told. Like how when she was seven, she picked up a hot pan that had fallen to the floor and burned the inside of her palm. Or when she was eleven, she climbed a tree on a dare and then figured out she had no way or getting back down. Even into more adult ages, like when she was fifteen, she'd cut open her leg and used tree sap to glue to together. When it burned and stung, and it attracted bugs, Elsa had just looked at her in exasperation, muttering how she was just like Anna when Ophelia told her she hadn't thought as far ahead about using sap.

It was in her nature. Leap before looking. So it could be argued she didn't fully know what was happening to her body until it was. She had jumped between Calder and the sword. Because she was smaller, and coming in at a more awkward angle, it didn't hit her heart. It did dig deeply into her stomach, and as she rolled, she felt her body detonate fireworks of agony.

She looked up as the haze grew over her eyes to see Unn's gleeful smile, and Calder's horrified and anguished look.

OMPHALOS

Popping into another living room with even more guards at his neck this time, Randolph was eager to get back to Berk. Everything here was so…advanced. It made him uneasy to be around it all for so long. Lights that wasn't fire? Rooms with no winds or snow coming in? Men with guns?

Ah, yes, the guns. Those he wasn't sure how he felt about; but at this moment, he detested one…mostly because one at the end of a pointy thing was at his chest.

"A…Anna?" The man, also having tea- must be a new age thing, he decided, to have so much free time to have tea so casually, "What is the meaning of this? What is this thing?" He said. The woman next to him frowned, rubbing her chin.

"Have you never read a book, Anders?" The woman said, "It's a dragon."

"Well, I've seen pictures." He seemed taken aback, "But how?" There was a long scream behind them, and everyone spun around just in time to see one of his men flailing as he fell into the portal.

"About that. No one go through here." Randolph rubbed his head sheepishly.

"This is witchcraft, is it not?" Anders sputtered before Anna could say anything, and Randolph watched as her whole body crumpled in betrayal at the words. Ouch, he'd hit a nerve.

Instead, she swallowed thickly, and smiled.

"Anders, what if I were to tell you I knew exactly where Lykke, or whatever her name, is?" She asked. There was a tense few seconds, before Anders narrowed his eyes.

"Go on?" He said.

"It's going to sound crazy, but this thing here is a time portal. She went back in time 1000 years ago to hunt down Elsa, most likely, and right now she's currently waging war against my sister's Viking tribe. I wouldn't' come to you unless I knew you might be interested, and because most of my army is off in Germany right now. Maybe I'm overstepping my bounds to ask this of you, in this way, to fight for us, but you did tell me you owed me a favor years and years ago. I'm cashing in on that…right now."

The silence that followed was even more awkward. Randolph slowly pushed away the pointy thing away from his chest, giving a sigh of relief when the man dropped it.

"Do…you believe this to be true?" The woman asked after a long time, and although her words were even, her eyes looked like they wanted to believe. Anna felt something harden within her. They may have believed her when she came a little bit ago to find out about Lykke, but now that it was right in their faces, they looked even less convinced.

"Lina, my sister has magical ice powers and my cousin used to have hair that glowed and healed people. At this point, you could tell me anything, and I would believe you." She paused, "But this, I do have proof that it is true. Not enough time to show you know, so…" She shuffled you feet; "You're going to have to just believe me on this one."

Once again, a pause. The king's eyes slid over to Randolph, deeply conflicted.

"You are from 1000 years ago?" He questioned softly.

"Well…I mean, yeah." He had been considering going into the whole from the future, then the past thing, but time was of the essence. Also no need to confuse these two very nice people.

"Portals to different times." Lina mused, and then looked at Anna, "I have to admit, I'm awful at fighting, but I did train in medicine in my younger years."

"Medicine? From the future? Oh, you have no idea how much we need that." Randolph spoke over Anna, and Lina seemed pleased with his response.

"Anna…" Anders pressed his lips together hard, "I'm going to trust you. It will be nice to see Elsa again, too. I do miss her quiet wit." He admitted.

"We all do." Anna smiled sadly. Anders went over to his men, whispering something to them. The man looked wary, but nodded slowly.

"It will be a treat for everyone to experience this, 1000 years ago." Lina was standing, writing things down on a notepad, "I must go gather my supplies!"

"I need to go back to make sure my castle is aware. This first portal takes you there; don't go in. This one takes you to the battle. I cannot thank you enough, Anders." Anna said, shaking his hand hard.

"A favor owed is a favor promised." He said, "And…I would really like to see the look on that bitch's face when we take her back." He admitted. Anna's laugh was like bells, a little more feminine than Ophelia's was, but still held the same rustic timbre.

"Let's go, dragon kid." She said, nodding to the first portal. The three of them fell into it, and popped back up in the first living room.

"Kristoff, Cyril, Aldrich." She said, recognizing the men waiting who sprung up at her arrival, "You should be down there already."

"We were waiting for you, Madame." Cyril said, bowing, "Did you get help?"

"Yes, they're going. Come! There's little time to loose. Do you think we're too late already?" She turned to Randolph, concerned.

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." He said, and all of them jumped into the portal to lead them back to Berk together.

OMPHALOS

Jor didn't have much time to wait after Randolph had left. She only had time to go inside and find Gustav, unconscious on a cart, but still alive. The relief that flowed through her body was the sweetest thing she'd ever felt. And she realized; in a small part of her, she might love him the way he loved her.

And she should have kept that closer to her.

She almost touched his head when there was a confused sound outside. She limped back outside just in time to see an older, but still strong, woman running toward the battlefield.

By Odin, Randolph had done it. She used the next lull to gather the symbol of the Viking Isles and the bright red paint. She sat anxiously near the portal, and as the moments wore on, hoped that one person hadn't just become confused and wandered from the fight, but that there were actual help coming.

Then, they came by the hundreds. She managed to flag a person who looked in charge.

"Do understand me?" He asked slowly, taking in her (what it must have seemed to him) ragged appearance. Jor bit back a snaky reply.

"Yes, I do. You should tell all your men to put this on so they aren't mistaken for the other team during the battle. Is this all of you?" She asked, eyes widening as the numbers had grown in just the time it had taken to speak to him.

"I think there's even more coming." He said, shouting something to his men, and having them each slap the paint on their armor, "Where's the battle?"

"Up that ridge, maybe ten minute walk from here. Hard to miss, with all the screaming." She added a bit sarcastically. The man seemed embarrassed as he listened and heard the sounds clearly signaling his help.

"Right." He muttered, and soon, they were orderly marching off.

Then there were more people. Jor did the same instructions to them, star-struck at the multitude of people marching across the slope. There was no way they could loose now!

Finally, came Randolph, along with four adults, and a whole other battalion of soldiers with a regal looking man shouting orders.

"You're Ophelia's mom!" Jor couldn't help but cry, and he woman turned to her with a teary smile.

"You know her?" She asked.

"They're best friends." Randolph answered quickly, shrugging, and slopping on the red symbol, "Better put this somewhere on you if you're going to fight."

"I am." The biggest man said, "Any weapons?"

"Over there." Jor said, pointing. She was watching Ophelia's mother the most carefully, though. It was so odd; they walked the same. They flicked their wrists the same. So much was a mirror image, and to think this woman hadn't been around to influence her daughter in years.

"You don't have to fight with us." The woman said, turning to two other men that had come. The slimmer one scoffed.

"Nonsense! After all these years, you are like family now." He insisted with a firm nod. The squatter man nodded enthusiastically.

"We pledged our loyalty to your kingdom years ago. If you go off into battle, we do too!"

The woman seemed conflicted, but finally nodded. She went to get a weapon, but as she did, she went stiff. Her eyes widened, and she went slack-jawed, finally gasping and curling up, as if she suddenly had lost all her breath.

"Elsa!" She whispered to the biggest man, and before anyone could stop her, she had grabbed the sword from his hand, torn her long skirt above the knees, and ran off before anyone could pause her. The three men left behind were exchanging looks.

Yes, Jor decided with a giggle, exactly she was like Ophelia.

OMPHALOS

Elsa was faring well.

If nothing else, she was best compared to a virus. If her ice didn't freeze people to the spot on the first try, her more wild and uncontained ice-burst hit them around the heart area. They would gasp in pain, stumbling off to fight some more, never realizing that they were freezing from the inside out.

It didn't give her much pleasure to see people frozen solid, and then watches a sword connect with the frozen statue, and seeing it shatter into pieces and melt. It reminded her all too much of Anna's outstretched, cold, blue fingers and Han's sword.

But she was alive. Her mother had once scolded her as a child, telling her she was too dainty for war. Princesses did not fight. They kept house and built moral. They didn't dirty themselves with such things.

But here? Elsa was dripping with mud, sweat, and blood. Her hair was frizzed up, and she was sure she looked terrifying.

She'd been separated from Hiccup hours ago, and tried not to worry about him. He was witty and resourceful, and his rage about Ophelia would keep both of them going for hours more.

She did feel a twinge of justice for every person she felled. A thousand of Unn's men dead wouldn't bring Ophelia back, but Odin, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"How you holding up, Icy?" Snoutlout questioned, cracking his knuckles in a paused moment of battle.

"I'm okay. How's the rest?" She asked.

"I can't tell. They seem to just keep coming, like vermin or something." He spat on the ground, and a tooth came out with him. He frowned, "That's the third today."

"You'll be toothless by the time it's over." Elsa allowed herself a momentary giggle.

"Being an Alpha dragon would be nice." He teased back, then got serious, "Elsa…I don't know if our men will hold too much longer. We're…" He sighed, and he couldn't say it. Elsa couldn't either. She didn't even want to look at the bodies on the ground, much more than to step over them. It meant perhaps recognizing faces of people she'd loved. It meant accepting this occurrence of reality, and the possibility that if she counted, there might be more of their men than the opposing side.

It meant the loss of everything.

"Duck!" Elsa cried, and Snoutloud clattered to the ground. Elsa stopped a man in mid-swing, freezing him in a solid block of ice. Using her power, she shoved him to the water's edge, the area around where she fought, if nothing else to help clear the battlefield. The water was cold enough to keep them in their prisons, and there were dozens of floating cubes of people bobbing further away from the shore.

"Oh, that's cold. Pun intended! Mental high-five!" Snoutlout got up from the ground. Elsa rolled her eyes.

Snoutlout suddenly threw up his fire-resistant shield over both of them as Eret's dragon flew over the crowd, making rows of fire. Some of Unn's men threw their dragon-skin capes over them, their own men threw up their own protective shields, and the rest of the enemies without protection cried, fleeing toward the water's edge.

The dragons helped, but come to close, and they risked being felled by arrows or cannons. Their help was sparse, but fully appreciated. A dead dragon was just as bad as a dead fellow tribesman.

"Elsa!" Snoutlout slapped her arm, "Over there. Isn't that the bitch that threatened your children?" He asked, pointing to where a woman not from Berk was taking down her men with the ferocity of a tiger. Her movements were fluid, trained, and perfectly executed in a way that made Elsa's stomach churn.

"Yes." She gnawed her teeth. She shoots the woman's sword out of her hand with ice, and Jari grabbed it from the ground, ready to head off against her again. But she turned, a wide smile over her face.

"Elsa. I've been looking everywhere for you." She said, turning back to Jari. With a swift jab, she sliced up his arm, severing the tendon holding the sword. It clattered back down, and he stumbled away, bleeding all over. She almost ready to follow him, but Elsa stopped her by almost hitting her. She dodged with flexibility Elsa hadn't yet seen anyone else possess.

The next thing she did surprised Elsa even more. She ran at her, shoving her back into the water. Elsa's head went under the cold waves as she struggled for her breath back, feeling the woman shoving her roughly. It was obvious in oxygen-lacking mind that this woman wasn't going to kill her swiftly; no, for whatever reason, she was enacting some sort of torture.

Elsa threw a hand out under water and froze everything up past her head. The woman drew back as her movements were frozen, and she resurfaced to see the woman frozen from thighs down, the ice curling around her like a vise.

"Clever. Forgot about this." She laughed, using her sword to angrily whack at her legs encased in ice, "I'm still going to kill you, you realize?" She seemed unhinged to Elsa. She'd been so precise on the battlefield, so chilling when talking to Hiccup. But now? Talking to Elsa, her words were jumbled and said with a tinge of insanity.

"And when you die and you go to hell, I hope Hans is down there to kill you again."

Elsa felt herself step back in shock. For so many years here in Berk, the only one speaking about him in a knowledgeable way was herself. Hiccup recalled his name, and Ophelia had heard her mother say it once long ago, but no one said it with actually having met Hans, so having an authority behind it. It made her stumble a bit in herself, that demon was coming back to haunt them everywhere.

"Hans?" She felt her fists shaking, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"What does he-," She asked, confused, her eyes widening, then cut off with a harsh laugh, "Hans? Hans has to do with everything! He's the reason I'm here. You ruined his life, and because of that, you ruined my life!"

"Me ruin your life?" Elsa said dubiously, shaking her head, I've never even met you. I don't even know who you are! "

"Oh, and you think every action you make only affects yourself?" She questioned with her head tilted almost a full 90 degrees, "And me? Lykke, Arminta, names hardly matter. It doesn't matter, no, not at all."

"I don't understand why you're doing this? You don't hate all of these people, you just hate me!"

"I hate you, true. But I couldn't do it alone. Not quite. So I hated Hiccup too. It's easy to hate someone that would marry a monster like you." She spat, and grabbed forward, pinching Elsa's palm harshly, "Aren't you?"

Elsa felt her power drain away with deep frustration, and slapped her across the face. It left a bright red spark on Lykke's cheek, and Lykke giggled.

Now, unarmed, Elsa stood a good bit away from Lykke. She was a grenade; a weapon Elsa hazily recalled from her years at Arendelle. This woman could blow up at any moment, and when she did, it was going to hurt.

"What did I do to you?" Elsa asked, hoping to keep her occupied and talking long enough to get her powers returned.

"You were supposed to marry Hans." Lykke hissed, as if it was obvious, "Or let your sister at him. You see, I was really supposed to marry Hans, and we were going to take over your little kingdom. Kill Anna, kill you. Do it together one day. But he…he slipped up. He was not as careful as it should have been. And you exposed him. And now he's dead, and people…they began to whisper about me. They all knew, somehow. I was never going to amount to anything. And it was you and your sister that ruined it all. Actually, it was just you. Anna would have been so good to kill, but then, the Omphalos came up, and I knew that I had to get to you. I had to take away your whole future too."

"He promised me he'd make me rich, make our lives better than ever before. He made me a promise. And you ruined it!" Lykke finished, jerking her arms upward forcefully on the last cry.

The ice crackled, and she was free, bleeding over her arms where the shards had pressed hard, "Your children are a good start." She said. Elsa tackled her from her feet, and felt a thrill of triumph when she heard a crack as Lykke's head hit the hard bottom of the bay. Lykke recovered swiftly, grabbing Elsa by her hair and yanking her hard.

She was much stronger than Elsa gave her credit for and dragged Elsa onto the sandy beach. She straddled Elsa, and chuckled.

"You're afraid," She deduced, "How delightful?"

She raised her sword to take off Elsa's head, and Elsa gulped, closing her eyes. Someone would see. Her people would take her down in number until she was dead. Once again, she couldn't believe she was trapped. She struggled, but Lykke grabbed her throat so hard that she soon gasped for breath.

"Good-bye Elsa. I wish you were a more difficult opponent. This is for Hans; what he should have done years and years ago."

Elsa shut her eyes. But the next thing she knew there was a scream; one she was 100% sure was not her own. There was a thud, and a splatter of something wet on her face. She looked beside her to see Lykke's hand lying on the beach, the sword beside it. Lykke had crawled off of her, staring at her stump as she screeched.

She looked around her. There were so many more people, but they were fighting against Lykke's army. Who where they? Where did they come from? What had happened?

Elsa looked up to thank her savior, and felt her throat go dry. Once again, she couldn't breath, but for a much different reason.

"Ah..Anna?"

Anna blinked, breathing heavily, wiping blood from her forehead with the back of her arm. She was still wearing a dress from Arendelle's royal court, but it was torn and stained. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Elsa, that's two times I've saved you now, but who cares. Looked like you needed an extra hand."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raise your hand if Astrid and Anna coming (back) to Berk is the chapter you've been waiting for your whole life? Really? Me too XD
> 
> I know that she arrived just at the end, and I bet you guys are going to kill me, but the end of the war will happen in the next chapter, which is the last 'official' chapter of this story. There's sort of an epilogue though, so no fear! It could also be a last chapter, but it's more just something that ties everything together. So if any of you have questions you want answered through the text, now is the time to ask them, to make sure it's addressed in these last two chapters!
> 
> As usual, please be a nice person and leave a review. It really means the whole world to me!


	37. Chapter 37

On instinct, Calder snapped his leg back, letting the sole of his boot connect squarely with Unn's already misshapen face. His father howled as he stumbled back, and Calder watched with a sense of justice as blood spurted between the fat fingers on his face. He crumpled over, his injured shoulder finally connecting with his brain, and Calder's attention turned back to Ophelia.

She looked so pale; so awfully pale. He could tell she was still breathing because of the cool puffs of breath that exited her lips into the gradually cooling night on Berk, but it was growing weaker, and weaker.

He wanted to hit himself. No; he wanted that to be him! He'd seen this happen, all before, from the dragonesse. She'd shown Ophelia flying in front of him, the sword slicing through her stomach, and her falling on the ground. He'd been trying to stop what he already had a feeling was fate...

But the dragonesse hadn't shown him the ending. Ophelia might die.

The crushing weight of the choice he'd have to make fell upon him like a tsunami. Take Ophelia away from the fight, try to save her life, or finish Unn once and for all. His father, although right now indisposed on the ground, wouldn't stay there forever. He feared that by the time he'd dealt with the monster, Ophelia's eyes would be glassy, her usually rose-stained cheeks white.

Save Ophelia, or do what he'd been searching for his entire life?

His eyes flickered frantically between the two; Unn, Ophelia, Unn, Ophelia. Biting his lip, he chose. He felt stupid for ever considering one over the other.

Ophelia was lighter than usual, and he couldn't tell if it was just his imagination. As he scooped her up in his arms as delicately as he could, unsure wether he should pull the knife from her gut now or later, his father gave a gravelly cough behind him.

"Run boy. Never though I raised a coward."

It was a lure. It took every fiber of being in Calder's body to ignore it. But, when he looked at Ophelia, and her rapidly relaxing body, the fears and questions of war and his father's fate fizzled away.

Ophelia might die, and he'd never forgive himself. How could he?

Half-way up the ridge, after dodging people left and right, he stopped dead in his tracks, watching a whole new brigade of people streaming down the hill, yelling with loud stick things that made bangs and dropped enemies like flies. A wide, exhausted and relieved grin spread across his face.

By Odin; Randolph had done it. He'd found Ophelia's real parents. They were comign to save him. He felt a flash of triumph when he turned for a moment to see the fear and terror as some of the men ran the other direction away from the peculair noisy weapons. It was the sweetest sight.

But he'd enjoy the view later, if there was any view left to see. This calvary was doing quick work of the opposing side, and as they began to wan against the newest recruits, the dragons felt more confident to swoop down and help.

He had to say the astonished looks on the guard's faces were pretty funny too.

He went against the current of yelling men up the ridge, almost running smack-dab into a large person with broad shoulders and golden hair. He was aged, but still strong, and wielded the Berkian sword as if he'd practiced with it his whole life. Yet, when he saw Calder, his whole body just froze up. They were inches away.

His hand reached forward to almost touch Ophelia's cool cheek, but Calder jerked her away, unsure about who this guy was. Not just anyone could touch her, he thought with a flicker of anger.

"Who did this?" The man asked, his eyes rising in red fury, a kind of determination that Calder recognized quite well. It was the feeling he'd had directly after watching Ophelia fall, and as he'd kicked Unn's face. It was the sort of feeling of such unbridled violence; had Ophelia been taken care of by someone else, he would have ripped Unn's fingernails off and made him suffer, and wouldn't have felt guilty.

"Unn." Calder answered, spitting out the name, "Ugly guy. My hair color, about your size, scar circling his neck. Hard to miss." He had barley finished speaking before the large man had shoved him to the side, passing new guards as he tumbled down the slope. Calder bit the inside of his lip, preserving on. He could wonder about the strange encounter much later, after Ophelia was taken care of.

Up at the top of the ridge, far from the fray, was a woman who was setting up tents and helping the wounded into specific stations, mostly Vikings who couldn't see but were arguing they could still go back out and fight. His kind were stubborn in that way. He passed a furious Eret who was trying to explain that his entirely missing left arm, bleeding all over the place, wasn't that big of a deal.

"It's just a small flesh wound!" He defended, fighting against the woman who seemed to be in charge, "My wife is out there. I need to find her!"

"Nonsense. You'd get two feet before passing out!" She turned as she heard the frantic crunching of footsteps. Eret's whole face paled, and the woman rushed foward. Perhaps her look of absolute terror was mirroring his own, or maybe it was the fact of seeing a wounded warrior that seemed so young like this, or maybe it was something all together different that Calder would never know.

"She's hardly breathing." Calder heaved, trying to catch his breath, "Please, you have to save her." He said, and Eret made a strangled sound.

"Ophelia..." He murmured, "You're...alive?" He sounded shocked. The woman frowned, looking at Ophelia differently after hearing her name. Maybe she had been in Arendelle when she was young, Calder wondered. Either way, she called three other woman to her, and ushered Calder into the tent to set her down on a low bed roll.

"Is she going to be okay? She looks really sick. Please, you can save her, right?" He asked.

"I can't do anything with you lurking around me like a shadow!" The woman snapped, and Calder stiffened, "If you want to be helpful, go back and fight and win this battle."

Calder shook his head frantically, "No. I can't. She needs to wake up. I need to be here when she does." He said. There must have been a desperate tone to his voice that the woman recognized for something else, but at this point Calder still had not, because her eyes softened.

"Fine." She said, "Do you know how to cauterize a wound?" She asked. Calder raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Go out and get that dark-haired Viking to cauterize his arm. He'll bleed out within minutes if not attended to, besides, he seems to trust you." She said with a quickness to her voice, and Calder nodded, but still didn't want to leave, watching the group of women hurry around Ophelia's feckless body.

The woman looked up, annoyance clouding her face. "What are you standing around for? Go! After you do that, the other nurses will tell you where to put vikings. Talk some sense into some of them, please."

Calder stumbled back outside, to where Eret was still standing, holding his bloody stump. It still was dripping periodically, and Eert did look a little woozy. He objected as Calder sat him down, and unsheathed one of his knives from Eret's weapon holder.

"Just, stay still." He sighed, holding it in a fire in the middle of the assemblage, and before Eret could object, grabbed his arm and pressed the blade to the flesh.

"Oi! What the hell, mate!" Eret yanked his arm away, looking at the burnt flesh at the end of his stump, but luckily, it was not bleeding anymore.

"Nurser's orders." Calder said. Eret glared at him, grumbling about children before loping back off to the battlefield. His vigor to Tuffnut was familiar, her realized, as he looked back at the tent Ophelia was in.

Someone was snapping near his face. "You, Viking boy!" A woman was up near his body, "Are you going to go back to battle, or actually help around here?" She asked. Calder licked his lips.

The thirst of battle called to him like the sweetest fruit, for it was in his blood. It killed him to imagine his friends down there fighting their asses off, while he was up here. An yet? Ophelia, and the thought of her supine on the cot and her deathly pale face, dissolved all those feelings. He couldn't imagine trying to fight, always wondering if it was too late? If she'd already slipped away?

"Here." He answered after a moment of silence, plunging his sword far into the dirt, "What do you need of me?"

OMPHALOS

"Anna!" Elsa leapt up, "I...how...you...oh!" She threw herself at her sister, hugging her so tightly that it hurt her whole body. But oh, she didn't care. It was the most wonderful sort of pain she could imagine.

"Randolph came to us. He said you guys were in the middle of a war." Anna hugged her back, but began to retreat, "Which...we're sort of in the middle of right now. Hugs later?" She asked, smiling. Elsa felt tears on the edge of her vision and wiped the away.

"When did you get so logical?" She laughed, her throat dry from the emotional turmoil she'd experienced in a mere half-hour.

"When did you get so badass?" Anna motioned to her whole ensemble of clothing, "Wow." She winked.

Lykke was still screaming, and a small group of men hoisting the Southern Isles sigil on their clothing, and Anders came slicing through the group. HIs whole face lit up at the sight of Elsa.

"Queen Elsa!" He said. Elsa stared at him, uncomprehending.

"Anders, I didn't know you could fight." She said, jaw dropping.

"It's a little more difficult than mere fencing my dear, but not too hard." He said, "It's rather enjoyable, to be honest." He said, and Elsa's stomach curled in a wince. That sort of thing was something that Hans would enjoy. War.

Her eyes slid over to Lykke, who was being carted away by at least eight men. Anders followed her gaze.

"It's about time." He huffed, "I hate that all the people terrorizing you come from the Southern Isles. We're mostly good, you do realize?"

"Of course." Elsa agreed hastily, "A unfortunate coincidence. Are you going to...?" She trailed off.

"Kill her?" Anders frowned "Yet to be seen. Not here, at least. We'll take her back home for a reasonable trial and well...we shall see." Anders whistled to a guard who had just stumbled away from a one-on-one battle, "Grab that hand. Might as well take all of our belongings." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. The young guard looked like it was the least desirable job in the world.

"I think we're winning, with your help." Elsa looked around, but did not relax. Not until every vermin scum was swimming away, raising their white flags. As the arrival of the help proved, the winners of war could change in a second's time.

Even so, as Lykke was carried away screaming bloody murder and obscenities at the guards holding her fast, a wave passed through the battlefield. It was a wave of uneasiness from their opponent's side for the first time, as Elsa saw before her eyes a third of the group start to detach from trying.

She had understood from the spewing hate in the battle, and bragging rights of Lykke's men, that they were mostly paid warriors. Few were particularly dedicated to her cause; and if they were, it was likely they were fighting for Unn or Drago specifically. Now that their promise of gold, land, and revenge for whatever they pleased was being carted away before their eyes, their perseverance began to wan. Slowly, their moves slipped up, a few started backing away. Some tried to even attack the guards with Lykke, but were plowed over swiftly by guns.

It wasn't long until most were abandoning all together, yelling and shoving past other fights as they streamed back into the cool water to where the boats were somewhat on fire.

For the first time in the many hours since the fight had begun, Elsa saw the glimmer of success at the end of the day.

But the disappearance of a third of the fighting force didn't deter the rest to much. Why would it? They were Vikings, and these men were the most violent and ruthless there was. Elsa stabbed a guy through his spine without thinking about it after watching one of Unn's men crack the neck of a child out collecting the wounded and dead. Her motherly instinct screamed in agony to watch the tiny, lifeless body fall to the ground, and she wondered whose tribe this boy hailed from? Anna spat at the man's body in fueled disgust.

"I know." Elsa said, frowning, shaking her head, "It's..." her throat dried, unable to speak.

"We can stop this by winning. I don't know if they'll be able to stand against our men much longer." Anna assured her with a note of positivity, but her body still shook like a leaf.

"Together." Elsa squeezed Anna's hand for reassurance, and Anna's smile was a thousand suns.

"Of course." Anna swung her sword around pointing it outward, "I think it's a little hot, Elsa." She stated loudly, obviously, "Perhaps a snow storm should cool things down?" She was grinning.

"Oh," Elsa felt the coolness creeping in from behind her, "I think you're quite right." The ice spread underneath her feet, racing across the torn-up grass like a fire, and the whole island seemed to drop by thirty degrees.

Before, Elsa hadn't even considered the possibility of being able to create such anger. She'd only done this once; with fear. While she was afraid now, it was not the same type of fear. She'd attempted once before, in her early years here, but was unable to. She had theorized then that she hadn't been able to create a snow storm because she wasn't' afraid enough, that she could want it deep down and it would appear; maybe it didn't work like that.

But now she realized, it did.

Maybe she needed Anna her, encouraging it, to juxtapose her first time. Because at the most core part, at the end of this, Hiccup could give her all the love in the world but nothing would feel as sweet and melt the ice as much as seeing her sister once again; alive, beautiful, and fighting with her.

OMPHALOS

Hiccup started laughing when the ice front came in, freezing certain people (the enemies) to the ground, and chilling the air. The wind was picking up, and soon it would be impossible to see, much less fight. His laugh was unprecedented, and it continued, like something was broken and he just couldn't stop.

Elsa was alive; it was glaringly obvious now. He was so relieved.

Toothless landed next to him, looking at the snow, frightened. He hissed fire at the coming storm, melting parts of the ice, and glaring at Hiccup.

"Buddy, we need this. I don't think we can fight much longer." Hiccup assured him, patting his back, "Elsa's alive, she's alive, Toothless."

Toothless sighed, because how could he be upset when his rider was so obviously elated by this snow, as odd of an occurrence it might be. He shot up off the ground, above the snow, where the other dragons were mingling, likely to inform them that yes-this was meant to happen.

Elsa was alive; one less worry on his mind. His mother popped into his thoughts next, and he frowned, for he hadn't seen her at all yet either. And he worried about her much more than Elsa. While she'd been a decent fighter in her youth, she was a grandmother now, and her age was beginning to show. She always denied it, bustling around and keeping herself agile, but after hours upon hours of continued fighting, he couldn't imagine she was faring well still.

Most of the battles were waring down. The enemies were reacting poorly to the storm, and the addition of all these people that seemingly came from nowhere but were wearing his symbols and fighting with him were really helping. He grabbed a man out of the blue, turning him to him.

"You, kid. Where in the hell did you come from?" He asked.

"Arendelle." The soldier broke from his grip, "Man, Vikings are intense!" He said, hopping from foot to foot before he went back into the fight. Hiccup stood, not processing.

Had he heard wrong? Arendelle? But...how?

A familiar cry broke him from his confusion.

"Mom!"

He turned and ran, pushing through the men, straining his eyes through the ice and snow to find her. Every female body on the ground gave him a moment of panic that it would be her, still bleeding, still warm. It made him look at the faces, something he'd been trying not to do until now, and he registered many as people he knew. Each one sat like a stone in the bottom of his stomach.

All these people dead. All...all partially his fault.

Suddenly, he came upon Valka. Not dead; thankfully.

She was, however, facing up against Drago. And she was failing. She was bleeding all over, and her arm shook holding the sword. Cloudjumper had come down, and was batting at Drago and shooting flames, but he too looked weary and tired.

"Take her out of here, you hear?" Hiccup yelled to Cloudjumper, "I will take this."

"Hiccup, I can still fight. I need to. This man he-,"

"I know what he did." Hiccup felt a sense of dread rise up in his throat, and he was back on the island, watching his mother cry over the cold body of his dad, "That's why I need to do this."

Valka seemed ready to argue, but Cloudjumper carefully grabbed her, and he wondered if she'd rebel against it. Finally, she relaxed, "Kill him." She whispered, "Don't go easy on him. No mercy."

The hardened expression on her face scared Hiccup, but he understood. In other situations, he might let the sinner atone for their sins, in punishment and capture, but death was something he was getting all too familiar with today.

And he could have never considered letting Drago go free; not this second time. He'd given him a second chance before, banishing him when Toothless became the Alpha, but clearly it had been proven to be a foolish move, since he was back to terrorize them. If he didn't finish this now, who knows if it might ever stop? Besides, there was still a darkness that had incubated all the years within him; the guilt, the regret, the anger, the venom that all was trapped away the moment his father jumped in front of the beam to save his son.

While the darkness of his own guilt had mostly been healed throughout the years by Elsa, there was still a nugget, a small shrapnel in his heart that seemed to overtake his limbs. He welcomed it. He needed this; this fury. He was tired, exhausted, thirsty, and bleeding. But this anger, it gave him strength. It reminded him what needed to be done, for his own sake.

He was going to burry his darkness with Drago's corpse. He was going to do this so it would never come out again.

"Hiccup. You still look the same." Drago acknowledged him, as Hiccup met his hard glare, "It's the eyes. Still the eyes of a little scared boy too far over his head." He mocked. Hiccup tightened his grip on his sword, shaking his head. He wasn't going to let Drago get into his head. Not again, not today.

Drago had kept his strength in the years away. He was still able to be a hard opponent against Hiccup. If either had been more rested, had a break, came late, then this fight might have been a different story. Being equally tired though, they were evenly matched. It held a stark reminder in the back of his head; that no matter how much he'd practiced over these years, refined his skills, in raw hand-to-hand combat, he was still only at the level of a man many years his senior. Seeing the way even Fishlegs moved with a sort of terrifying fighting way and he did not made him seize up in anger, frustration.

The sword Elsa had given to him on his wedding day clattered to the ground while he was thinking.

He couldn't afford to get distracted with his thoughts.

He went to grab it up, but Drago's knife came down squarely on the backside of his palm, the knife-tip making an awful grating noise as it went through the bone and muscles and dug into the dirt, inviting in infections and mud to the laceration.

Hiccup yowled in pain, and with a strength he didn't know he possessed, found it in himself to yank it from his hand throwing it aside. His dominant hand now useless, he fumbled to get a good grip on the sword on the ground, but it was easily kicked from his slippery fingers.

The wind was kicked out of him. Somewhere inside of him screamed that this, as much of a fighter he might not be, wasn't him. He wasn't' this weak. His father, the overwhelming thoughts, was getting to him. He'd gotten so used to shoving down the darkness that now he wasn't sure if he could let it out if he tried.

The ground was icy, and he slipped a bit trying to get up, the cool felid now slippery with the sanguine blood running between his fingers.

His father hadn't bled; not a drop of blood had been shed that day from him. It had all be internal; someone had theorized once when they thought Hiccup wasn't in the room that his insides has been burned into non-existence by Toothless' power.

And here he was, bleeding. Bleeding all over the goddam place from a hand wound- and hell, he might lose his hand after this too, you know- and that's how his father should have gone. Not protecting a kid like him that hadn't even been the most grateful son or easiest but in a flying flame of glory, with actual scars to prove his worth to Valhalla, not just the coldness left in his body that looked like-when they put him on the pyre- he might merely be asleep.

His father had always been there for for him, up until the very end. And currently, Hiccup wasn't even sure where Ophelia was. She could be dead- Unn claimed she was dead- and he was powerless and left alive and that made him more angry that any other thought in his mind.

And it was the thought that he was almost sure Drago had something to do with that too.

It was everything that came crashing through to him all at once, an anger so hard it made him stumble when he tried to stand again, and he wanted to hurt Drago. He wanted to see him bleed out on the ground. He wanted his men to look at his mangled body and have no doubt in their minds he was dead, not sleeping, but dead and cold and never coming back. Never hurting anyone, enslaving dragons, messing with their thoughts...controlling them.

A sword was half-frozen in the ground, the ice creeping up the hilt. He made a desperate lunge toward it, having the smallest realization that it was his father's own sword- the one his mother had taken out fighting with her- and he forced his bloody fingers to lock hard around the handle.

He heard Drago's war cry as the man came at him, sword raised, and Hicucp knew that he could dive away- and loose the only weapon he saw right now so perfectly there- or try to get a hit in.

Yanking with all his might, he broke it free from the icy hold, and swung up and around just in time to slice all the way up Drago's body. There was the moment of surprise, of shock, as the sword came up like slicing water, up his chest and over his neck. Drago didn't see it coming, not in the realm of possible outcomes, for his arrogance had been too steep, and Hiccup had been too angry to let anything else happen.

Just like that, it was over. Drago was dead.

Just like how quickly it had been over for his father.

As Drago fell down, blood draining onto the frosty dirt, Hiccup's whole body felt like jelly. His good leg gave out underneath him and he felt his whole body just sort of fall almost down to a horizontal position, but his elbows kept his body up.

The anger drained from him too, leaving his body like malleable clay. Around him, the din of war grew quieter as more men fled back to the water. There were joyful calls of triumph that vaguely entered his mind; the war was over.

Hiccup did not move, he was immobilized to the spot where he sat. He felt the coldness recede, a warmth of fall return. He saw the water running down the slope, mixed with blood, as it all slid toward the ocean, the incoming waves frothy pink.

There was a thunder of footsteps beside him, a familiar clanking sound. He turned to see Gobber, breathless, staring at Drago's motionless body.

"Hiccup..." He whispered, and knelt next to the chief. He unclasped Hiccup's fingers from the sword hilt, and Hiccup registered the clank as the sword fell from him. His hand, now released from it's one job, fell numb and painful at every minuscule movement.

Hiccup cried.

Now that the anger was gone, that little shred of darkness defeated, all that was left was the crippling sadness about Stoick dying too soon, too young. He'd never gotten the chance to properly mourn, not with the war against Drago then, and then afterwards shoving it all away, but he felt it all come back to him like he was young again, the day it all happened.

Gobber let him embrace him, patting Hiccup's back knowingly. "It's over, you did it." He murmured quietly, and Hiccup didn't even try in this moment to pretend like everything as okay and he could just get up and move on.

He saw now, with a nod to his past self, this was what he should have allowed of himself all those ages ago. Mourn properly for all that he'd lost.

And now, he cried for those dead in this battle too.

Soon the tears dried themselves, and he felt a bit lighter. He felt better, stronger, more able to face things as they were bound to come in these coming days after where everything here needed rebuilding and many people would need comforting. He couldn't have very well expected himself to be able to help them when he himself was too saddened by his own anguish.

Gobber led him up to a place where medical tents were set up, and people were all being attended to. Gobber led him right up, and people moved away like the broken sea to let him pass. Even in those fighters he did not know, a current passed through with the unspoken knowledge of his status.

"This is Chief of the whole thing, Hiccup." Gobber introduced him to one of the nurses, and lifted Hiccup's hand, "And well...yeah."

The woman sat him down immediately, worrying over the hole that went through one side and out the other, and tried to get him indoors, but he insisted on sitting outside to be able to see the ragged people return. He liked to also look across the bay too and see the enemies who had survived struggling to get of this island before they were captured or killed. The day was just changing from dark to morning; and it was crazy to imagine nearly 24 hours ago, this battle had begun.

While he couldn't tell how many of the turncoat tribesmen were left, he guessed not many, because he knew from other experiences those that felt betrayed fought a little harder against those sorts of people. He wouldn't be surprised if Hobsag's whole tribe was gone at this point, but he did feel a little bad, as he nursed that thought. He'd met some men on an occasion or two from all the tribes that had chosen to fight against him...to think that their best case scenario right now was a merciful capture was a grim thought. Yet, this is what happened to the loses or a war, he reminded himself.

Someone handed Hiccup a ladle of water and he drank like the thirstiest man on earth, so they kept them coming. Many people came to nod their respects to him, even those that weren't his own tribe or even- as it seemed- his own time. Something had changed amongst the people, although he couldn't place it.

He didn't know how, but yes, there were people from Elsa's tribe-erm, kingdom- here. It reminded him to find her, after he was released.

As the woman worked sewing his hand, he spotted Calder buzzing around helping others across the medical clearing. A wash of relief tingled down to his toes; Calder was alive; that meant that was a good chance Ophelia and the others were too. Maybe he hadn't lost her!

After what seemed much longer than the fuss about a little wound, even Toothless who had came to his side was whining at, he was told he was good to go. Any other wounds on his body was easily fixable and non-threatening, and he told the woman sternly to help the others before him, chief or not.

He stood on shaky legs to go to Calder, stumbling out into the main open area where everyone was congealing to re-find each other, and felt his leg metal leg lock. Sighing in frustration he leaned down to un-clog the cogs, and something came out of nowhere, hitting him like a projectile.

"Oomph!" He hit the ground hard, and blinked against the rising sun, feeling someone hug around him like this person was never going to let him go.

His first guess was Elsa, but she would have kissed him, so his next assumption was Camacazi. But when he came to a half-sitting position, then standing with the person, he saw blond hair with graying bits in it, and his heart rose up in his throat.

"Astrid..." He whispered, and by muscle memory, hugged her back. No, but his own will. It had been so long for this too, and he didn't even know how she'd came back, but she had.

But when he pulled back to look into her eyes, and she was crying, he recalled so much had changed.

For a couple seconds, they just took in each other's faces. It was hard to act toward her bitter or uncouth, because even though they had literally grown apart by years and time, it wasn't so long ago they ere not merely lovers, but best friends. And he'd come to miss things about her, thing he never thought he'd get to see again.

"You look...so grown up." Astrid spoke first, her voice rough with age.

"And you..." Hiccup was honestly a bit overtaken by her appearance. There was no way they were the same age anymore; no, she had to be at least a good ten years a head of him now!

"Where have you...how..." Hiccup tried to from a question, but the words clogged up in his throat, but she got the point.

"An Omphalos, give or take 1000 years ahead. I managed to, I think by fate, end up in Anna's castle, albeit after about ten years of wandering around. Which means I'm finally older than you, Hic." She said hitting his arm in an oh-so familiar way, and he actually laughed. In their dating years, it had always been a roll of her eye when he reminded her that despite for most of his life being shorter, he was indeed almost a whole year older than she was.

"You're hurt!" The shock escaped Astrid's lips and she grabbed his hand gingerly, her fingers tracing circles around his palm. It made him feel funny; it was sort of a romantic move. But he let it go- maybe he was misreading it.

"It's fine. You know, awesome battle scars. Are you okay?" He searched her, for she was drenched in blood, but a grin escaped her.

"Not mine," She rubbed some blood from he neck, although it didn't do much to change her blood-stained appearance, "Odin, I missed fighting so much! The fencing people in Anna's castle are seriously amateurs, and the guards never wanted to fight me. Scared, I think." there was a glimmer of amusement in her face, and it made Hiccup chuckle.

She was still rubbing his skin, and he jerked his hand away a little too fast for common responses.

It took a moment, but the inescapable awkwardness appeared soon after, as they stared at each other. Astrid held her gaze, while Hiccup felt he eyes float to the ground.

"You know our engagement was never officially ended." She said quietly. Hiccup snapped his head up, frowning a bit.

"Everyone declared you dead, Astrid. Grounds for destroying of pretense."

"Well," She said bitterly, "I'm not dead."

"You expected me to wait." He realized all at once "You out of everyone should have...have..." he blubbered, "You know how the council is."

"I know, they would have forced you eventually, but couldn't I hope that you ignored them all, because you loved me? Or after all these years you still do?" There was a shining moment of hope in her eyes, one Hiccup felt awful that just just couldn't entertain. Not anymore, not after all these years with Elsa, who he was 110% sure was his soul mate.

"Oh, Astrid." His voice was gentle, and she stiffened, "I'm married to Elsa."

"But couldn't' you...maybe you..." Her voice was shivering, breaking.

"I had four kids with her, it wasn't out of merely duty. I...we..." He sighed, looking at the ground. He was always shit in talking during moments like this, the awful ones, "I love you as you, but not in the way you want me to still love you. I suppose you knew where I was in exact detail when you were gone, but I don't think after awhile- even when I didn't know Elsa- I wouldn't have been upset if fate had brought you to someone else."

"There was never anyone else. There never could have been." Astrid said firmly, tough trying to maintain her strong tone.

And he wondered, briefly, in that moment, if it was possible other people could have soulmates that were already matched too. The world was an imperfect place, so it might have been the double-edged sword in life that while he and Elsa might have been soulmates, perhaps he was Astrid's, but Astrid was not his. It might be impossible in most cases that these clashes would ever face, but now...he really truly did wonder.

But there was also an accusation in her tone, a sort of anger at Hiccup for falling for Elsa when it was clearly marked as meant to be, as if that sort of thing could be ignored. He became defiant, rising up to stand tall, and now he was taller than she was.

"I'm not going to apologize. I love Elsa more than I love life itself, more than my own well-being. More than all of Berk."

It struck a chord with Astrid, because she was obviously recalling all the times he'd put Berk before her, saying that it was always going to be his first and foremost choice, but now he'd seen how wrong he was. That it was impossible to think that anything other than perhaps his own children with Elsa, or Ophelia which he'd raised with Elsa, could be more important than the beautiful white-haired woman.

"I see." Astrid stumbled back a bit, biting her lip.

"I'm...well, I'm sorry." He meant it.

"I know." Astrid sounded defeated, as she ducked her head, "I just need time to be alone. Process it, you know?" She questioned, and Hiccup understood. He almost said, 'we can still be friends' but he didn't' really feel like getting socked in the stomach. He was pretty sure her fist would still be just as painful as before.

He did hope, however, in time she'd forgive him and get over her pain, for now that she was back, he wanted to talk with her like the old times, and reconnect with their platonic relationship that they must have had underneath the kisses and hand-holding.

His eyes fixated on something across the field; Elsa coming in, arms slung around Anna- at least what he recognized from Ophelia's descriptions of her- and he didn't even feel his own feet moving until he was right up in front of her, inches away from her face. Her whole face broke with joy, and she grabbed his hair and pulled him into a shattering kiss. His hands wove into her dirty hair, one of her fingers knotting in his braids, the other sliding down his back to pull him closer. He pressed himself up against her more, wanting to feel every curve of his body to reassure himself she was fine. She was bleeding as much as he was, but Odin's Gift she was breathing and her kisses were the most addicting taste on the planet.

"Ahem!" Anna coughed behind them, and Hiccup felt Elsa hesitantly and unwillingly pull away, and even after their kiss ended, they were still inches apart, breathing in the scent of each other, eyes closed and enjoying the moment. That is, until Anna tapped his shoulder.

"Hi!" She said, waving jovially when he turned to her, still pulling Elsa to him because he didn't want to see her leave ever again, "I'm your sister-in-law. And I get you guys fought a way, but please get a room before you start going at it here and all." She winked, and Hiccup expected Elsa's face to blush red with embarrassment. Instead, she laughed, swatting her sister's arm.

"Anna!" She chastised.

"Oh, like I can't guess what the whole island will be doing tonight." Anna chuckled, "You guys included."

"Where's your husband?" Hiccup watched Elsa step away, between he and Anna with a twinge of protectiveness, but he let it go. Anna scratched her head.

"Not really sure." She said, "But his head is as hard as a rock. He's not dying anytime soon." She seemed blasé about it all, "So...I like your place." She nodded to the half-burnt trees and torn-up ground.

"It's looks better...when a war didn't just happen." He winced.

"Well obviously I would hope so."

He grinned; all those years of Elsa insisting she was exactly like Camaczi had been the most accurate comparison anyone could have made.

Across the clearing, families were reconnecting all together. He saw Asmund searching through the crowd, and flagged him down.

"Hey bud, let's find Jari, right?" He said, and the young boy nodded enthusiastically.

"He might be at the medical tents. Lykke got him pretty good on the arm." Elsa frowned.

"So what happened that crazy woman?" Hiccup searched the ground for her.

"Lykke? Well, Anders came and got her. He's the king of the Southern Isles, and well, what they decide to do with her is the least of my concerns." Anna replied, and Hiccup agreed. To never hear her name again would be far too soon, even if it was only just now he knew her name. Once was more than enough to hear it.

They indeed found Jari being bandaged up at a med tent. His whole arm was a bloody mess, but Asmund thought it was the coolest thing in the world his dad would ahve an 'awesome scar', and the smile that this garnered from Jari was one of the best things Hiccup had seen yet. He pulled his only son close to him, and Elsa nodded toward the center again.

"Let's go over here, they should have their moment like anyone else." She suggested, leading them away.

They saw Snoutlout and Fishlegs, Thuggury and Ylva, and also Ragnar milling around, looking just happy to be alive.

"Wheres Cazi?" Hiccup wondered out loud, thinking of Jari and Asmund, "Hope she made it.

"You're kidding. If I had to bet on only one person making it out of this alive, it would be her!" Elsa exclaimed, and Hiccup mumbled in agreement.

He spotted her not far from the med-camps, flitting around to touch base with a lot of her girls from the Bogs, seeing their damage and hugging her friends. Hiccup's gaze slid back to Amsund, recalling the moment in the battle he'd seen. Asmund was explaining something with excitement, and pointing to Camacazi, no doubt telling his father about how a chieftess had saved his life, and knew their names!

Jari stood suddenly, and he searched until he found Camacazi. He strode with purpose across the clearing, and Camacazi saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, and her face changed to confusion.

He spun her around and kissed her in front of everyone, and the whole clearing cheered.

"Knew he was the father!" Snoutlout was saying to Thuggury enthusiastically, "Guess who owes me 10 jewels!" He nudged Thuggury happily in the side.

"How did you not know your own cousin was the dude?" Ragnar blinked in surprise, staring at the Meatheads leader.

"Well...I..." He tried to defend himself, but just groaned at his loss, "I'll figure out how to repay you after all this." He graciously admitted to Snoutlout, who was grinning ear to ear.

"Phew!" He looked back at Hiccup, "I knew that look you gave me eight years ago was right!"

"What?" Hiccup frowned.

"I asked you if the father was Jari. You gave me a weird look, and that's how I just knew it was him. Good thing too, because Thuggury was betting 30 jewels it was this other guy! I don't even know where I'd find that much stuff."

"Uhmm...you're welcome I guess?" Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck.

They were close enough to hear Asmund's first comment by the time he'd followed his father to where he still was in Camacazi's embrace.

"So...this is my mom?" He asked, and that's when Hiccup realized for that young, he was a pretty astute kid.

Camacazi couldn't even speak, but she got down on his level and hugged him close. Her whole body shook with tears.

"That makes me so happy." Elsa whispered, wiping her own tears away, "It's about time!"

There was some grumbling from the older bogs, that Hiccup heard.

"Tradition is that we don't know our fathers," One older bog hissed, "This goes against everything we set ourselves up for!"

"Oh shut it," Another bog cut in before Hiccup could intervene, "We just fought a war with almost all the tribes. And won. The very fact we all pulled together is pretty unthinkable, so I think a lot of the old traditions can go to hell." She said, leaving the woman gaping, "Besides...they're so cute."

They walked away, and Elsa was nodding thoughtfully.

"Yes, changes are coming. I think it's the beginning of a new era." She realized, with a little smile on the corners of her lips. Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's time for whatever comes. I think it is."


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did know I said I would update on Tuesday, but I moved into my apartment and forgot I actually have to pay and wait for people to set up things like internet. Adult Things FTW!
> 
> But it's here now.
> 
> And it's 27 freaking pages.
> 
> Like I considered splitting this one up too, especially because with the epilogue that would be exactly 40 chapters, but I just want you guy to see the end. I think you all have waited long enough :)

Calder sat outside the medical tent at the first break he got, head below his knees. As of so far, they weren't telling him anything about Ophelia's condition, more than a brisk 'No change' when he inquired.

Since the war had ended, in just a hour or so, he'd tried to heal more than fifty Vikings that came waddling in with lacerations, missing appendages, or wounds leaving guts hanging by a thread and holding in their palms. And they'd lost some too that he'd tried to save. With little medical background, he was a pretty awful medic, but caught on quickly. A mother who knew much more assured him that sometimes not even the best medic could have saved some of those souls and Odin was entertaining them in Valhalla for sure.

A cold tin glass pressed against his face, and he shot up to see Einar standing near him, holding out a goblet for him to take. Wordlessly, he scooted over on the bench and took a sip. Cool, pure water. It slithered down his throat uneasily, in the way that made his body clench at the unexpected treat of relief.

He noticed Einar was already bandaged in some places, but generally looked okay.

"You survived." He said.

"It was awful, you know? Most of those guys I grew up with. But..." He trailed off, frowning, "They didn't even hesitate to kill me, or try to. That's what made it bearable. Knowing I wasn't doing anything they wouldn't have done. You look unscathed though."

"I left early to help out here. After..." Calder's throat dried, even though he took a long drink of water, and his eyes slid to the side to where the entrance to her tent was. Einar nodded twice.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry, you know?"

Calder felt bile rise in his throat. He knew what Einar was sorry about. He wished he hadn't been so obsessed with finding Ull for all those years, but kept the time he had with Ophelia and all the rest of the kids living around there for as long as he could.

Instead, he just locked his jaw, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, staring out at the people still streaming into the middle area. Soon he'd be summoned to help again, and he felt a little bad he had few battle scars to show off. Yet he was well and alive, no question about if he'd make it or not. Which was really more important to have?

Both Einar and Calder startled as a man approached them. It took Calder a moment, but he recognized the man as the one who had met him when he was taking Ophelia off the field.

"You took Ophelia off when she was dying." He said evenly to Calder, who only managed a nod, "I'm Kristoff." He said, holding out his hand, and Calder shot up.

"You're her real father." It clicked, and he gingerly took the man's firm grip, "I"m Calder. Did you ah, find that man I told you about?"

"Who?" Einar whispered, curious.

"Yes." Kristoff paid little attention to Einar's question. Calder felt afraid to ask, like a feeling of anxiety bubbling up inside of him, but he did anyway.

"What did you do to...Unn?" He paused, trying not to look at Einar, but the boy's whole body tensed up too with anticipation, a mingled look of hope and terror switching rapidly between his eyes. It was similar to what Calder felt, honestly. He understood it. Even if Einar wasn't really his son, he'd been brought up as though he was, and they had a connection because of that. It would be harder for Einar to hear if this was bad news, though, since Calder did want him dead.

"I killed him." Kristoff said without missing a beat, and Einar swallowed thickly. He twiddled his thumbs, and Calder saw his eyes water with a bit of sorrow, and Calder no longer judged. You could tell yourself your father, or your brother, was the absolute scum of the earth but knowing they were dead, gone forever...you still were allowed to miss them. To feel sorry you wouldn't talk again. Thinking about how Einar felt brought back the image of Ull's body, his open-jaw and pale hands, and Calder felt sad and mad all at the same time again.

"How do you know my daughter?" Kristoff asked softly, and Calder let himself find his voice for a moment.

"We grew up in the same household. Hiccup took me in after my mom died. Hiccup and Elsa took us in."

"Hiccup..." Kristoff's eyes narrowed, and Calder watched as his mouth set into a frown. He spotted Hiccup with Elsa and Anna across the way and he made his way over to them with a hard expression and a walk that Calder saw as trouble already. Calder jumped up, and Einar followed, and he managed to dodge people and make it to Hiccup just as Kristoff had managed to hit Hiccup in the face, and there was a cracking sound.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, and jumped in between him and Hiccup, "What in the world-,"

"No, no. I might have deserved that." Hiccup tried to amend, but Anna was fired up too far already, glaring reproachfully at her husband.

"You can't expect me to shake his hand and thank him, Anna." Kristoff defended himself hotly.

"I did!" Anna cried, "I mean, she fought for where she grew up, and she's an adult now. The very fact she's still alive is incredible! We thought she was gone forever, Kristoff." Anna scolded him, and Kristoff looked at her, shaking his head.

"Alive? You haven't heard then." He scoffed, and the three adults paled, "Ophelia's in that tent right now, hanging between life and death. Alive? Maybe not. The only reason she might have a chance is this kid brought her from the battle." He patted Calder's shoulder.

Elsa noticed him for the first time. Although her face was overjoyed to see him alive, it quickly switched to panic. She grabbed his shoulders.

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Unn. I was going off against him and Ophelia...she wouldn't leave to fight someone else. She jumped in front of us, for a knife meant for me. It should be me in that tent right now; you'd much prefer it that way, I know." He felt his lip tremble, and Elsa did something he didn't expect. She hugged him.

He hadn't been hugged by her in five years, and the motion paused him. She came back, looking at him, her hand on his cheek gently.

"Oh, Calder. Don't say such things. I would be jus as upset if you were in her position. You're like family." She said, and frowned, "Speaking of, where's Ull?"

Einar and Calder shared a look. Einar's eyes told Calder he wouldn't say anything Calder didn't want him to. Calder couldn't bear to imagine to look in Elsa's eyes when he told her he had betrayed them all, so he licked his lips and lied.

"He did out when we were trying to stop them. Me and the others all escaped, but Ull...he didn't."

Elsa gave an inhale of breath, touching her heart. He saw a tear trek down her face, and knew in the long run, he'd made the right choice. Hiccup looked struck, and was shaking his head softly. Anna's eyebrows furred.

"Oh, Elsa. I'm so sorry." She rubbed her sister's back.

"Let's focus on the living, can we?" Kristoff had a tinge of frantic fear in his voice, "Ophelia?"

"Yes, of course." Elsa wiped her tears on her sleeve, and the whole brigade went to the tent that Calder pointed out. Einar respectfully stood outside, and Calder waited until all the adults went in before he slipped into the shadows, unseen. He didn't want to be yelled at again.

"Elsa!" The nurse that had yelled at him exclaimed, hugging her, "You look so well in these clothes. There's something about it that makes it fit just right." She said.

"Well, Lina, I've had years to grow into them." She gave a small smile, but her eyes traveled down to Ophelia's body. Before she could say anything, a tiny dragon squirreled between everyone's legs and curled around Ophelia's arm, pressing against her frantically. The trap behind the woman shifted, and a great head poked in, moaning lowly. It was her second dragon, Achilles.

"I've been trying to keep these two out all day." Lina threw up her hands, trying to unhook the tiny dragon from Ophelia.

"It's better to leave them." Hiccup spoke up, "Unless they're in the way, in which case I'll intervene. But a human bonds deeply with their dragon...they're really worried for her. As are we." He added.

Lina looked ready to argue, but let it go.

"We took the knife out and stitched her up. We think it hit something inside her and started internally bleeding. Worse...there was poison on the blade, one I've never encountered." She looked to Elsa and Hiccup, "What sorts of plants are in your area that smell like this?" She picked up the blade, handing it gingerly to Elsa and Hiccup.

"I've never..." Hiccup couldn't even speak, "I don't know." He looked at Elsa helplessly, who shook her head too. Lina pressed her lips together and set down the knife.

"I've had someone go to fetch the doctor from my time to bring here, by God hopefully he can save her. Right now? It's just a waiting game. She's not seizing, but has a high fever. The poison might not even get to her, not if we can't bring it down." She said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Kristoff stumbled forward, looking at Ophelia longingly.

"At the moment, wait. Pray. Sit with her, we don't know if it's the last time you'll be able to." Lina said and a sob ripped from Anna's throat.

Elsa looked just as distressed, and Hiccup couldn't even form words.

"Come, Calder." Hiccup said, motioning for Calder, stringing Elsa along, "Let these two with Ophelia alone. They've waited years for this, awake or not." He said, and Calder threw one last desperate look over his shoulder as the heavy curtain was closed in front of him.

All he could do was wait.

OMPHALOS

If someone had asked Hiccup to list how many hours it had been since the end, he wouldn't have been able to give them an answer. Things sped up after Drago's death, and time slowed to non-moving after seeing Ophelia lying there...so pale, and being told there was nothing he could do.

Elsa was collecting the rest of the children to tell them about Ophelia, and while he knew in the back of his mind he should be there, he just couldn't bring himself to face it. Not yet, at least, not when there was so many other things to mourn right now.

His metal foot sifted morosely through the ashes at the top of the hill of what used to be his home. When he said there was nothing left, it wasn't an exaggeration. Toothless was shuffling around, trying to claw out anything he could find still intact, and kept looking up hoping to see Hiccup seemingly happier. While Hiccup was so happy even some things could be saved, looking at the meager pile of the possessions left to him made his whole body clench. He'd spent so long making this house his and Elsa's, and now, it was just...gone.

Other houses had taken damage, true, but the burning of his house had been intentional. It was a bitter reminder that even thought they might have won the war, there were some battles you just couldn't save.

"I don't know if it's even worth it, pal." Hiccup sighed, edging around the damage to rub Toothless' nose, "We have to start. All over." His voice quivered. Elsa didn't even know about the house yet. How could he tell her, when she was so distraught over Ophelia, and also trying to reconnect with her long-lost sister, while all the time feeling guilt for letting this happen, indirectly, to their daughter.

His daughter, he reminded himself harshly. Ophelia was his daughter as much as theirs. They had formally adopted her. Her last name was Haddock. Sure they might not have signed her away, but rules of civility like that hardly existed in this time period. By any record's standards, Anna and Kristoff had ceased to be her parents years ago.

And to think he might never have another night of staying up late, drinking apple juice and eating cheese- both items that were traded and reserved for them- talking about life, the meaning of things, philosophical questions...it hurt.

The idea of loosing her was so intense, he felt his legs weaken, and he dropped to the ground in front of the ruins. He noticed something half-charred but colorful, and felt tears spring to his eyes when he realized it was the painting he'd made of Ophelia when she was young and Elsa before they were married all those years ago. It was almost perfectly preserved, if only a little burnt around the corners.

Seeing Ophelia so carefree, young, and vibrant was hard to deal with.

There was footsteps behind him, and he turned. Try as he might, and although he knew Elsa was right, a tiny part of him did wish it was Calder in there instead of Ophelia-he liked the kid, had raised him the best he could- but didn't consider him a son, not like he thought of Ophelia as a daughter.

Yet, he banished those thoughts swiftly. To wish that upon anyone was an awful thing to image, especially a kid that looked so forlorn about the whole ordeal anyway. It wasn't like Calder disliked him either, as far as Hiccup knew. The kid had great respect for him, like a mentor more than a father, and it was because of his knowledge that made Hiccup rise and regarded him carefully.

His hands were shoved in his pockets, and his eyes were downcast. Calder was usually so confident in everything he did, eyes raised almost judging above everyone that to see him so meek like so was a moment of vulnerability Hiccup recognized from his own youth.

Calder's eyes shone with tears looking over the house.

"It...it's all gone." He whispered, "Home..."

To hear him think of the place as his home made Hiccup even more sad than he was before; oh, Odin, what would Yvonne and Swain and Are do when they found out? Rika too? And Bjorn was still too young to remember but it would be an awful thing to have to be told growing up they lost their first magnificent house to a war because their father was trying to do the right thing. And Ull-

Hiccup almost slapped himself. Ull was dead. It was a hard ball of bile to swallow.

He turned and picked up a small and slightly singed stuffed dragon from the pile of things remaining. He handed it to Calder, or at least attempted to, but the boy shut-down upon seeing it, and it was a long moment before he took it.

"When we have the funeral, since there's no body, we might put that out there." Hiccup said, looking at the dragon, recalling how it had been Valka's first experiment into sewing. It wasn't awful looking, a bit lopsided, but in his youth it had been Ull's favorite toy, "Ull died a hero, we all should remember him like that."

Calder just looked like he'd been run over by a ship and told Isis had died.

Finally, Calder spoke.

"He didn't...die a hero." His voice was soft, soft enough Hiccup narrowly didn't hear. Instead of making a big deal about it, mostly because he wasn't understanding what Calder meant, he calmly looked at Calder. He was fidgeting a whole lot, and Hiccup lead him to two chairs that had mostly survived.

Calder had to put a pile of charred wood underneath one leg and Hiccup's seat was half-gone but it still worked, and Calder seemed more relaxed, at least until he threw his hands over his face, letting his whole head sink into his palms.

"I have to tell you the truth; I respect you too much to lie. And it's eating away at me...someone besides just my friends need to know, someone like you."

"Tell me everything, Calder." Hiccup encouraged softly, and so he did.

He started far from the beginning, back about how even at home Ull had this weird thing about Unn being dad, back when Ull was all odd about the searching and the partners and everything. He told him about Jor getting kidnapped and all the things Ophelia put together, but it was just honestly too late. He told him about the dragonesse, the past, and everything he'd seen- including Ophelia's wound and how he'd tried to get her to stay away- and about how Ull was such a bad person underneath it all but he never meant to kill him, it was never his intention.

By the end, Calder was sobbing again, and Hiccup was silent.

It was much to process, and another low blow under the belt. Ull had been more of a son that Calder, just because he'd always seemed more...exuberant and loving of them. And he felt stupid for not seeing the signs earlier- because, Odin, they had been there.

"If you feel you need to hold me responsible for what I did...I accept." Calder whispered, "I...I'm a murderer."

"There's a thin line between protection and murder, and you didn't cross it." Hiccup sighed, staring at him, "But I do think it's best everyone else thinks he died on the ship, still with us. Some secrets are better left buried. And besides; no one else will tell, right? Dead men tell no tales."

Calder lifted his head, now his time to stare at Hiccup slacked-jawed.

"I don't think you're a bad person, Calder." Hiccup continued, "I think you did the best you could, and sometimes you have to accept it's not enough. Take it from a guy that knows- you could be angry your whole life, feel guilty and hatred and develop a darkness from something that you have to realize you could't control, even if you wanted, or you could accept this now, and let yourself live without that blackness holding you back." He said these words to comfort the boy, and also because he wished someone had been there to tell him this after the death of his father.

"I just...I'm always going to replay that maybe I could have moved my foot to the right, swung lower and I wouldn't have-," He pressed his lips together.

"It's a natural thing to ponder late at night, I still do." It was true; he still occasionally went through the scene again, with better solutions and angry 'if-maybe's' that did nothing but aggravate him. He hoped after this war, ending Drago, he could burry those vices.

"Unn is dead too. Kristoff killed him for what he did to Ophelia."

"I can't disagree with that." Hiccup was momentarily jealous that Kristoff had been the one to get his vengeance for her, but he was glad all the same someone did, "It was time he was gone anyway. We could have stopped this years ago if we had been smarter. If I had been less diplomatic and more Viking." He admitted ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck, and in that moment, thought of Astrid. She would have stopped this nonsense at the bud, not let it grow into that deadly flower.

He thought of her often in these hours too, wondering where she went. It wasn't hard to deny her, but it still stung. It was years overdue, and therefore it had festered until it was dangerous and said without emotions, for he'd rehearsed the moment in a thousand different ways and still nothing went right during that talk.

He vanished those thoughts away too; Astrid would come around in her own time...wouldn't she? Either way, it was useless to linger on such thoughts.

He clasped Calder on the shoulder.

"Let's go back to the main village. Hiding out here won't do any good."

OMPHALOS

To say that the younger children had taken the news of Ophelia and Ull bad was an understatement, although it was half-way to be expected. They all got their time crowding around Lina and Ophelia in the small tent, eyes swimming and redness blotting around their face. Anna had taken the time to meet each individually, and made comments to Elsa about who got each of their parent's features.

"Are has your face; for sure. And little Yvonne has your hands."

"My hands? That's the best you could come up with?" Elsa chuckled, and Anna grinned.

"When you meet the rest of mine, you tell me exactly what each has." She assured.

"Tell me about them. You probably know more than you ever thought you would about mine, but I have no idea who your children are."

"Will I get to meet them?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Last I heard, that portal was still open. Besides, I'm sure the kid would open it again if you asked."

"What?" Elsa frowned, shaking her head.

"Oh...you don't know." Anna smacked her forehead, "Silly me! I guess I thought it was common knowledge!" She explained the whole affair of the dragon showing up in her living room and all, and how it could jump and she got more excited by each statement. Elsa was stunned; a dragon came back to it all, once again?

"You can come home, to Arendelle." Anna finished, and Elsa imagined visiting the castle she'd left so long ago.

"Oh, Odin..." She whispered, "That sounds..." She let a smile creep up her face, "Lovely."

Anna was in the middle of telling Elsa all about her own children when someone tapped Elsa's shoulder. She turned to see Gnaw, his face still muddy and his face bright.

"Gnaw!" Elsa jumped up to hug him, "You're alive!"

"Yeah, almost wasn't too." He showed Elsa a wound that went right above his heart, grinning with pride, "Something to show my son tonight." Then his expression fell.

"What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be all too sad; I hated my wife. But...she didn't make it fighting on the other side. I just unearthed her corpse. How am I going to tell him that his mom is dead?" He whispered, shaking his head.

"He's old enough to begin to understand she didn't want to fight with you, but I wouldn't overwhelm him with the pressure to hate her, to dislike her for what she did. Let him chose that option on his own, but give him all the facts." She instructed, "Even the ones you don't want to admit."

Gnaw gave a slow, labored nod. He glanced around Elsa.

"Where's...ah, Rika?" He asked cautiously.

"She's in there." Elsa nodded to a medical tent, and Gnaw almost jumped out of his skin he moved so quickly, but Elsa stopped him, "She's fine, Gnaw. It's...Ophelia."

Gnaw relaxed, but his face contorted to pain.

"Great Loki, Elsa. I'm sorry." He said, shaking his head, "But Rika's...totally okay?"

"Stayed the whole time in the Dragon Reserve with the others." She insisted, and Gnaw nodded again.

The door of the medical tent flapped, and Elsa saw Rika poke her head out.

"Do I hear my name, mom?" She asked, and her eyes widened when she saw Gnaw. He began to backtrack, nodding out but Rika tore from the tent, "Wait!" She called, making both Elsa and Gnaw study her with question.

"What is it, honey?" Elsa asked, and Rika bit her lit nervously. She shifted on one foot from another, inhaling deeply.

"You're my real dad, aren't you?" She blurt out, all at once, and Gnaw gave a harsh cough.

"What?"

"I...I know. I figured it out a while ago." She played with the hem of her shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything to me? Ask me?" Elsa asked. Rika shrugged.

"You hadn't told me so I guessed I thought you never would. And I didn't want to be hurt by my real mom. But I also might have heard that she died...and I'm sorry but I don't feel bad." She finished in an exhausted breath, and both Gnaw and Elsa exchanged surprised looks.

"Well...yes." Gnaw took a baby-step toward her, "That's all true."

"In a perfect world, you'd be able to tell me it was all a bit misunderstanding and my mom actually loved me and I'm wrong but I know that's not true. I know she didn't want me." She said, and Gnaw's face turned ashen, "But it's okay!" She continued, "Because Hiccup and Elsa were the best parents you could ask for, as a second place." She said, winking to Elsa, who was still very much speechless.

"So what now?" Gnaw looked at Elsa helplessly.

"I don't know." Rika was the one who answered, "I think it would be a little quick to move back with you, but maybe one...day?" She looked questioningly at her mother too. Elsa somehow knew this day was always going to come, Rika leaving, and somewhere deep inside she knew it would be Gnaw to reclaim her too, but it still stung a bit. She deftly pushed it down, and nodded to her.

"Whatever you want sweetie." She assured, and Rika grinned widly.

"Maybe we should...go and talk?" Gnaw suggested uneasily, sending furtive glances to Rika, "It's been a long time, and I still don't really know you."

Rika looked a bit scared for a moment, but she quickly nodded. They left to go to a tree, both sitting, and Elsa turned to Anna. Her face was almost emotionless, but that's how she knew everything from that look.

"Ophelia will wake up. You'll get that too." She assured her, and Anna frowned.

"I"m constantly terrified she won't, though." She shook her head.

"Have faith." Elsa patted her shoulder.

"Oh, Anna!" The pair turned to see two men Elsa didn't know, but they looked more modern than her own men. Also, calling for Anna was a pretty obvious motion that they were from the future too. Or well, Elsa's own time, if she was being totally correct.

"Aldrich! Cyril!" Anna went and embraced them, "How did you two fair?" She asked, examining them each like a nagging mother. Aldrich pushed her away, sputtering.

"We're fine, Anna. We're grown men, quite able to look over ourselves." He insisted firmly, and Anna blushed.

"I can't help it. I'm just so glad to see you alive. I didn't really think either of you could fight, you know?" She said, giggling.

"Well, I wouldn't say we kicked-ass, but we managed." Cyril drawled, shrugging. Elsa saw his eyes catch something across the way, and Elsa turned, squinting. All she saw at the end of the clearing was Ragnar loping up, talking with Hiccup and Calder.

"That can't be..." Cyril let out a long breath, "Impossible."

"What?" Aldrich was equally as confused as the ladies, "I..."

Cyril suddenly took off, yelling loudly, "Alfred!"

To her greatest surprise, Ragnar looked up. He too was frowning in concentration for a moment before he began to laugh, "Cyril!"

"What?" Anna cried, "Aldrich?"

"I don't know how he knows that man." Aldrich was standing, mouth-gaping. Elsa watched as the two men met each other in the middle in a brotherly hug, and Hiccup made a motion between them that was clearly asking a question. Elsa made a helpless motion back.

Ragnar and Cyril came back, arms loped around each other, grinning and looking at each other.

"Cyril, what in the world?" Aldrich questioned.

"Alfred, my brother." He poked Ragnar in the stomach, who laughed.

"Brother?" Both Anna and Elsa asked in incredulous unison.

"Well, sort of." Ragnar shrugged, "We were both in the same orphanage and were dropped off on the same day. We were thick as thieves until, well, I fell to here. It's 'Ragnar', by the way, now." He told Cyril. Cyril ran the name over his tongue.

"Alfred?" Elsa asked, deadpanned.

"Well, you didn't think my real name was so Viking-esque, did you?" He questioned.

"You should be proud, Cyril?" Hiccup looked at Anna to confirm the name, "But...your 'brother' is a chief, now."

"What? No way!" Cyril batted his arm, "I always told you you'd do better in life than I did."

"I think living in a castle is pretty good." Aldrich tried to stick up for his husband, but Cyril rolled his eyes.

"Alf-I mean, Ragnar- this is my stuck-up husband, Aldrich." He looked at Ragnar uncertainty, and Elsa wondered if back in that orphanage, Ragnar had known he was gay.

"I always knew you liked men, Cyril." Ragnar chuckled, "It was pretty obvious. I think I might have known before you knew. Which, ah, you might want to talk to my son. I don't know how to bring it up, but...I can tell with him too."

"You have a son?" Cyril chuckled, "That one, I never guessed."

"A daughter too. They're from the future as well. My son's name is Randolph."

"We met him!" Anna squealed, happy to contribute anything to the conversation, "I mean, he's really nice."

"And he swings for my team?" Cyril asked, rolling his eyes, "That was a motion of fate, there, you know, bud?"

"Yeah, I know, I know." Ragnar batted his head, "I just don't know how to talk about it."

"Well..." Anna said, flagging Kristoff down, "I think we all should have a proper place to reacquaint ourselves. Back in the castle, maybe?" She looked at Elsa.

"Do you have the room?" Hiccup asked, and both Anna and Elsa laughed.

"Oh, Hiccup. They have the room."

OMPHALOS

Anna finally got to break out their 8,000 salad plates. Never before had any singular event really needed so many, not even at her wedding. She and Kristoff had preferred a smaller ceremony with just a select few...besides, not everyone could take talking rocks and a reindeer included in the ceremony without questioning. Even at her own coronation, and although it had been a close second, they kept the guest list to the minimum, as she was still swimming in grief about loosing Elsa and Ophelia. Yes, indeed, this might be the singular time in history she was able to use all 8,000 dining room sets.

Everyone was invited; any Viking, any Souther Isles man, anyone from Arendelle who'd fought. Many people in the village heard the commotion and wondered what kind of raucous party was occurring, a little miffed they weren't invited or in the know, but the gates were sealed tightly, and more food was ordered than Anna had ever requested before. All staff was ordered to leave, and chefs were not allowed out of the kitchens, for Anna and Elsa realized it might be difficult to describe why over 5,000 Vikings had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was eating slabs of meat like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Rooms were filled with pockets of people, and Arendelle guardsmen were eager to show the stone-age like Vikings all the modern things that the future held, relishing in the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of the gathered crowds. In return, Vikings were letting men pet and attempt to mount dragons, being kept in the stables and woods, laughing as they were kicked to the snow or flew only a few feet to hear the men squeak.

And in the laughter, the talking, the sharing of food and good spirits, Elsa saw changes. She saw the realization that she had made years ago that although 1,000 years separated their acts, they were all the same. They both laughed at stupid jokes, both had families, both told stories...and it was clear on both parties faces the look of shock and awe to think that perhaps they were looking not only at someone who might be their great to whatever degree grandfather, but also a person they could identify with as a friend.

Elsa, Hiccup, Kristoff, and Anna were sitting at the head of the table, respective children lined up by each set of parent. Elsa was studying Anna's remaining children with great attention to detail, and pointed at each.

"Dante, Virgil, Austen, Ellis." She listed, pointing at each, "Right?" She looked at each expectantly. There was either a hum or a nod of agreement, and she assumed Ellis was correct for he was her namesake because of his snowy-white hair and he was too young to make any sort of verbal confirmation. Perhaps it was good enough that he just gurgled.

"I think we found Bjorn a playmate." Hiccup leaned in, chuckling, and grabbed Yvonne's hand as she tried to lunge across the table to take a leg of chicken, "Let me do it, dear. You'll knock it all over."

"Sorry, daddy." She pouted, slumping back into his chest. Since reconnecting with his children after the incident at the house with Calder, Yvonne hadn't let go of him at all. She'd clung to his neck like a monkey, and when they sat to eat, wouldn't sit anywhere but on his lap. Hiccup didn't seem to mind so much. He rolled his eyes, grabbing the whole plate for her.

"So, you don't have dragons. Like, any?" Are was asking Dante. They were also about the same age, but Are was a little older, which threw Anna completely for a loop, since in the way she saw it, Are had obviously been conceived after Dante. But then again, it was taking everyone more than a moment to adjust to the idea that Ophelia was about three years ahead than everyone else, so was the whole of Berk as a community.

"Dragons don't exist. Obviously." Dante rolled his eyes, "Do you really only read fiction?"

"Then what's this?" Are raised his arm to where Hubert clung, the only other person that could take the dragon away from Ophelia. They all agreed it might be best if Ophelia was only with the doctor, so Toothless was consoling Achilles, and Are took Hubert. Although Dante's eyes bulged, he shrugged.

"Not a dragon?"

"I'll show you not a dragon!" Are said, flinging Hubert his way.

"It's illogical! Dragons don't exist here, anyway!" Dante defended himself, and both boys were shushed by their mothers. The cousins glared at each other.

"We've seen stranger," The little girl sitting to Dante's left told him soothingly, "I think I believe in dragons."

"Hard to be unsure when it's literally eating your potatoes." Are pointed out.

"Mom! Can I have a dragon?" Austen poked his mother repeatedly, "I want a big one!"

Anna gave Elsa a half-glare, half-chuckle her way, and turned to Austen, "We'll see, okay?"

"Give the kid the dragon." Kristoff chuckled, and Austen bounced up and down on his seat at the thought, "Ophelia will be bringing her two back; we can't very well tell her they have to be left behind."

Elsa and Hiccup shared a nearly unperceptive glance at each other. Elsa almost looked ready to say something, but Hiccup's hand gently tapped hers underneath the table, quelling her urge. Ophelia was her own person and could, and most certainty would, talk for herself when she woke up.

Elsa hadn't even wanted to come; how could she, when Ophelia might die any second they weren't with her, and she'd feel awful forever? But Anna had insisted.

"It's not that I don't think about her all the time, worry, but I've been worrying for a decade. I think loosing Ophelia the first time taught us that we can't let our worry consume us; there are other children, other people that need to be taken care of, and they deserve our attention to. We ourselves even deserve the attention, to be good to ourselves. We just won a war. And you deserve to come home."

It was in that moment that Elsa had realized her sister was truly a queen. She was so far past the awkward and stumbling princess she recalled, and it was a bit shocking to think she'd grown up all by herself without Elsa at her side.

But her words had been eloquently put, and so they came. Besides, they were excited for the cousins to meet each other, and Elsa couldn't help it, but she was itching to see the castle.

She turned to ask Hiccup something, but saw his gaze glancing far away, past everyone. It brought Elsa to where Astrid sat with Snoutlout and the rest of her old friends.

Elsa wasn't even upset, for someone else had told her after overhearing their conversation after the war. She knew he picked her, but she did understand his forlorn gaze. It was obvious he missed her; not the loving parts, but just the friendly parts. And she was acting so cool to him, so icy, she knew all he wanted to do was talk to her again...just once.

"She'll come around." Camacazi assured him before Elsa could say anything, also following his gaze, "You know how she is. Years and years haven't changed that." She chuckled.

"We all need time to morn." Elsa added, and Hiccup blinked, realizing the truth. Everyone would be mourning for years to come.

It wasn't even the destruction of his land, which he wasn't sure if any crops would grow for years to come, but the people they'd lost as well. Although a great majority of his side Hiccup didn't know, that didn't he hadn't lost anyone.

He had, indeed. Lots of those from his own village, including friends. He wasn't even sure how Ruffnut could sit there beside Eret without breaking down crying, because she'd lost her twin brother. Kari sat beside her aunt and uncle, looking lost too, now an orphan, after loosing her mother to dragon sickness two years ago. Asmund had lost his best friend, another young child trying to help, and he sat quietly and softly by his newly found mother. Hiccup didn't know what he'd do if Camacazi had been lost. His own uncle, although he wasn't close to Snoutlout's father, had died from the injuries he'd sustained, and Hiccup had been there when he passed.

The only leader from the other team to make it out alive, as all the rest had been found, was Sewyn, but Hiccup wasn't sure what he'd be taking home. Thanks to the help of the future armies, the enemies had almost been decimated. Those that had fled weren't even Vikings to begin with, and if anything, Sewyn had a small ragged group left, likely too hurt to fight. To think that he'd ever try to take on the Vikings here again, or even show his face by Thor, was preposterous.

At least they'd taken out the enemy, since people like Tuffnutt couldn't be here now, enjoying the feast.

And those were just to name a few. Yet he had to be so grateful for those he didn't loose; he still had Elsa, he still had Valka, and even Ophelia wasn't dead yet, and he had a feeling she'd pull through. She was strong like that.

"You guys can all stay here, obviously!" Anna was chatting a mile a minute, "Anyone is welcome, of course!"

Telling Elsa they'd lost the house had been one of the most difficult things he'd ever done. It burned in his chest like someone had set it on fire, the thought of having to re-do everything. The thought of all those memories engrained in the wood merely...gone.

"You're room is still how it was when you left, Elsa, although you might want to make some updates, and all. Still a bachelor's room." She giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be okay for the time being, Anna." Elsa shrugged, "We just need a couple beds for the children, and we'll all fit."

"Well, don't the children want to personalize their own rooms?" Anna questioned, tilting her head.

"It's not like we're staying forever. They can do that to their new rooms." Elsa shook her head.

"But aren't you?"

The question paused all the conversations on this side of the table. Even the younger children sensed something had been said that perhaps shouldn't.

"What?"

"You're staying. This is what we've looked for...forever. You to come home. This is your home, Arendelle. It's time to come home."

All her little throw-ins of home hadn't missed Elsa before, but she had assumed it was cause of habit. But now, she felt her fingers lock.

"I'm not coming back forever, Anna." Elsa tried to keep her voice steady, "I have my life there."

"But you're a queen here!" Anna said, "I love being queen, of course, but it's your job. I've just been holding it for you since you vanished."

"I can't, Anna." Elsa said softly, and looked at Hiccup, "I made a life over there. I love my husband, and my people. I might not be a queen, but I am still their leader. And I couldn't expect my children to move."

"But..." Anna's lower lip trembled. She stood, suddenly, jerking away from the table, and storming out.

"She's a little sensitive right now," Kristoff muttered to them, a meek apology, before jumping up after her, calling her name in exasperation.

"I don't know how she thought..." Elsa turned to Hiccup in shock, trying to ignore the prying glances of about half the room that now was looking to her.

"She's been single minded about finding the two of you. Ophelia is not awake, and I think she just needs someone to come back, or wanted to." Hiccup said softly, rubbing her back, "I think she'll realize soon her thought was incorrect."

"I don't want to hurt her," Elsa shook her head, "But...I can't let her entertain these delusions. I've created a whole life for myself that I love. I don't' think, I truly don't, that we were meant to be here together. I think, in a weird way, we were both meant to be queens. It will be hard for Anna to accept that, that even after all these years, I choose to leave."

"Don't feel guilty." Camacazi cut in sharply, "She needs to realize you aren't children; you can make your own choices in life, you know? And the portal can stay open for who know s how long. I don't think you'll never see her again."

"I know." Elsa swallowed, "But I still...I'm going to go find her."

As she passed the table where Calder and everyone else sat, she gave a small but encouraging nod to him. He couldn't find the strength to reply.

"Wonder what happened there?" Lyal questioned, stroking his chin. As Elsa passed, she nodded to Ragnar also, who was sitting up by the two men Anna brought with her.

"I always heard dad talk about Uncle C, but I did't ever think..." Randolph let out an exasperated breath, "Life is weird."

"Yo, someone hand me that basket of buns." Fulla said, nudging Lyal and pointing to something down the table.

"What's that, your fifth plate?" Lyal chuckled.

"I can't even eat." Sigrid announced, pushing aside her plate.

"More for me." Fulla muttered through a mouthful of food, taking her plate, "Fries? Chocolate cake? Cheese that isn't moldy? Odin, it's going to be hard going home."

"Ophelia's dying and you're stuffing your face." Sigrid said curtly, turning away.

"Ull really is gone." Randolph reminded her, sending Calder and apologetic glance. Calder took all his strength not to clench the plate too hard. All the sorries and mourning for Ull was getting harder and harder to nod and smile. Not when he knew what he did. Einar pushed around his foot with his fork meekly.

It had taken a long time to convince Hiccup that although Einar had been raised by Unn, he'd since been disowned, and had fought for him. It took eight men out in the field to help Hiccup be totally sure that Einar was reliable, but had threatened him with a low tone. Not that Calder was surprised, if he'd heard it once, he'd heard it a thousand times; Hiccup's only fault was he was far too trusting, he liked to imagine the best in people. Sometimes, it didn't work. Now, he was being overly cautious.

"And Gustav." Jor added quietly, and Calder frowned.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" He asked, but she just gave a shrug.

"They said there's nothing I can do. And...well, I need you all...the living." She looked up, her blue eyes glimmering with tears.

"We survived the war." Lyal murmured, shakign his head, "I don't know if we'll survive this."

"What do we do?" Fulla finally set her plate down, "If they don't wake up?"

"Continue on." Jor wrapped her arms around herself as though she was cold, "It's the only thing we can." Fulla pressed her lips together, groaning softly beneath her throat, and turning to Calder with a quiet look of expectation and longing.

"Did it hurt...when Ull died? Did it hurt him?" Fulla asked frowning, "I"m not heartless, you know." She added sharply to Sigrid when the girl gave her a hard look, "I had...we did...I can't believe he's gone." Her voice became progressively more shaky, each stumbled explanation given more and more broken, until she just finally stared at the ground, tears down her cheeks.

"Me neither." Calder agreed, "And he..." he looked at Fulla's broken face, and found another lie slither out of his lips, "He hardly felt it. Swift, easy." He assured. All the lies he told of Ull to keep the world sane, he thought. Yet it was far easier than the ugly truth. Fulla wiped her tears, nodding.

"I pray to Odin I'll see him again someday." Fulla said softly, drawing her plate closer to her. For some strange reason of possession, Calder looked at Jor. She seemed struck by Fulla's words, as though they strung a vibration deep within her.

A nagging thought in the back of his mind tried to gasp to the surface, yet it was buried beneath everything else the dragonesse had shown him, all in just mere seconds, entires life stories it had seemed. It was much to recall, and even still he was getting blessed glimpses of things he hadn't recalled before.

He wasn't too concerned with it; if it was meant to show itself, it would.

"Miss?"

A voice behind them startled everyone, even those facing outward-Fulla- who had been too withdrawn to notice someone approaching.

"Oh, you." Jor said, relaxing, "He was the leader of some of Arendelle's men, we ah...met." She shrugged.

"Aren't you a little young?" Sigrid raised an eyebrow.

"You're the group that went out to single-handedly stop more than 8,000 men. Aren't you all a little young?" The man fired back. Now that Calder looked at him, he did seem still fresh, perhaps only a few years older than Lyal or himself. But there was also an air of authority to him, the kind that made great leaders.

"Fair enough." Sigrid agreed, titling her head.

"I wanted to apologize..." The man clasped his fingers together, looking red, "I think I might have been a little curt and unfriendly when we met, assuming, if you will." He directed his tone at Jor. Jor nodded softly, taking it in. Calder was itching to know what he said, but he wasn't going to pry.

"I accept. It was a war, and you just traveled back 1,000 years. A little bit of an attitude is reasonable." She said.

"But I feel as though you mistook me as arrogant. I just wanted to make amends." He said, "Uh, enjoy your meal." He stuttered softly, backing away. All eyes turned to Jor.

"Did he offend you?"

"Well, he thought I wouldn't speak his language or simple terms. I was a bit, but I hadn't thought about it. It's nice he gave the effort to come over." She said, sipping on her tea.

"He's cute." Fulla giggled.

"Didn't notice." Jor replied.

Calder stood, "I need to find the bathroom. You okay?" He asked Einar, who hadn't spoken the entire time. He was still holding his egg, but his leg was shaking a mile a minute.

"Yeah, just taking it in." He glanced around.

"You guys are going to be nice to him, right?" Calder asked sharply, and Fulla shrugged, before reply for everyone.

"Unless he tries to punch me, I don't see why not?"

Calder realized it was the best admission he was going to get, and wandered the castle. He didn't really need to use the bathroom, but he just needed a moment alone. To think about it all- Gustav, Ophelia, Ull...those three names replayed in his mind constantly, just a stream one after another. It was starting to make him go mad. Every room he came across, though, was occupied by large groups or jubilant couples trying to get some alone time- ew. He thought he finally found one, until he opened the door to see Elsa and Anna standing apart from each other, and he backed away.

Urg, he wouldn't want to be either of them.

In the room he'd just disturbed, there was a sullen feeling instead of an angry one. Kristoff had just left the two moments ago to give them some time alone to talk, citing that Austen likely needed someone to watch him anyway, lest he poke a Viking or steal a Southern Isles sword.

"Anna..." Elsa sighed softly as the door clicked behind them.

"I just don't...understand. Don't you want to come home?" Anna asked.

"That's complicated."

"It's a simple yes or no, Elsa!" Anna hissed, turning around.

"No, you know it isn't. Home...when I hear that word, I think of Berk. My house there..." Or what was left, she internally added, "It's been years since I thought of the castle when someone said home."

"But do I want to come back here? Yes...I've dreamed of the halls too many times...but even standing here, It's so clear I'm not meat to stay here. It's no longer...it doesn't feel right."

"What could be more right than me and you...together?" Anna asked, frowning.

"We've grown up, Anna. It's natural for siblings to grow apart."

"We were not natural. I hardly knew you growing up. Is it so awful to imagine I want to see you in this life?" Anna argued.

"No, but we both have families. Responsibilities...everyone I've talked to says you're a great queen, maybe even better than me...Anna, oh, don't cry." Elsa said frantically, embracing her sister as she began to sniffle. In times like theses, Anna seemed so young, maybe as young as the little girl standing alone at her parent's grave.

"I'm just emotional, you know?" Anna whispered, "I can't stand the thought of losing you again...not a third time."

"I don't know what we can do. The portal hasn't closed yet, you know. And now we know what makes them. Randolph already said he'd re-open it if it ever closed."

Anna was deadly quiet. "I get it. Your life always sounded so wonderful in your letters, but I couldn't help but hope, sometimes, that it was just to make me feel better. That you'd come back to us. I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"No, you're a normal sister." Elsa assured her, "There was a time where I told Hiccup if a portal opened up, I'd leave him, pregnant or not. That was a selfish thought." She amended.

"Hiccup seems to really love the kids, I can't imagine what he'd do. I've never seen such a dedicated father."

"But Kristoff is so worried about Ophelia, and he was wonderful when she was young!"

"He changed, after she vanished. Detached from the others. I mean, he loves his girls. Loosing Ophelia...It was harder on him, I think. It's killing him now, eating him away that he can't see her. But it will all be okay soon. I have to think she'll wake up and come home and her bedroom will be so beautiful and Lord knows he'll pamper her!" Anna laughed, and Elsa felt a feeling bubble inside of her. Instead, she slowly nodded, but locked her jaw. If she opened her mouth, she might say something she would regret.

"Elsa, don't look that way. She'll wake up!" Anna insisted, mistaking her expression for doubt of survival, not the thought of Ophelia leaving her and Hiccup to come back here. But Elsa didn't argue. Instead, she merely nodded, forcing a smile.

"You're right. She'll wake up, and everything will work itself out."

Anna hugged her.

"I really missed you."

"I know. Me too."

OMPHALOS

Days flew by quickly after that, and Calder found himself caught up in a little bit of everything. He worked with the women and the doctors at the med camps, doing things here and there, checking on the still silent and unmoving Ophelia every chance he got.

He went with Einar or other kids around his age to survey their land that had been burned, usually coming back sooty with grim expressions. He helped dragons that had lost riders cope, and took them around to at least give them the feeling of another person on them. He helped Southern Isles men and Arendelle men match with dragons if they so pleased, usually those that had lost their first men in the war, and gave them a little crash course on dragon care. He helped return lost items to people, and helped build make-shift shelters that housed three families at a time until better things could be built.

Rika told him she guessed that it was because he'd spent so much time away from the community he was now giving it all back. All he had. It was an interesting theory to entertain, but Calder didn't think much of it as it were. He was pretty sure he was throwing himself into things so he didn't think about Ophelia all the time.

It had been a week and a half and the portal was still open. In the precious free-time he had, he decided to seek out Randolph, as everyone was currently staying around Berk island. He found Randolph peeling an apple near the cove, and he nodded to his friend as he approached.

"So the port-,"

"I don't know why it's open so long, I don't know when it's going to close, I actually know anything about it, and no- I won't change the location." He spurt off before Calder could say anything more, with a tinge of irritation, throwing his hands up. It had answered his question, but it left Calder with more.

"What? I wasn't asking about the portal." Yes, he was, but he was going to lie. He covered it quickly, "I was going to ask why you were sitting by the ports."

"Oh." Randolph rubbed the back of his neck, "Literally everyone I run into asks about the damn portal. I'm a celebrity or something. And I don't know a thing. If I have one more person ask about how it works or tell me I put it in the most inconvenient spot, I'm going to have Sappho eat them."

Calder was glad he didn't tell Randolph he asked him about the portal. Sappho did look like she could swallow him in one gulp.

"Ah."

"Sure you didn't say portal?"

"Nope."

"Damn, I'm going crazy." Randolph ran his fingers through his hair, "How's Ophelia?"

"Still not awake." Calder pouted, sitting next to him, "I'm beginning to lose hope, you know?" He admitted in a moment of weakness.

"Gustav woke up."

"Yeah, but he's still not...ok." Calder sighed, but was secretly glad he had, even as annoying as he was. You didn't just go through something like they had without forming even a small bond.

"She's strong, eh? She'll come around." Randolph said, patting his shoulder, offering him half the apple. Calder took it, and they ate in silence, both enjoying the sound of just the sea, looking out at the frothy waves.

Someone was running toward them. They both turned, and saw Fulla springing at them. Calder threw his apple core to the ground, and stood. Fulla got to them, eyes wild and hair flying everywhere. She wiped her whole face, and took a deep breath.

"Gustav died."

"What?" Randolph jumped up, "How? He seemed okay? He woke up!"

"I don't know. I don't know." Fulla said, her voice reaching a point of desperation, "I just heard. I just heard." She repeated herself, as though she didn't believe it either. She put her hands on her knees, and then she just crumbled. She sat on the grass, shaking her head, "It's Ull all over again."

Calder helped her up.

"Poor Jor." Randolph frowned, "Is she okay?"

"She seemed shocked more than anything." Fulla answered between sniffles, "I was there...when we got the news. It was awful!"

"We should go find her. Do Sigrid and Lyal know yet? Einar?" He added Einar in hesitantly because he'd been accepted into the group grudingly, but also because he hardly had known Gustav.

"They all do. You're hard to find." She said, cracking a smile, and inhaling her dripping nose, "Oh, Odin."

"Let's go back to the village." Randalph said, and shook his head slowly, "We're getting smaller and smaller, our group." He whispered. Calder gave a cut nod.

"I know. It sucks."

They found Jor at the cliffs. The group spent a silent vigil together that night. Jor offered no words, and no one else filled the void with mindless chatter. There was nothing really to say. Besides, everyone still a little taken aback. To go from awake, smiling, to dead? It seemed impossible.

As they were leaving the next morning, Lyal whistled, making the comment that Jor hadn't seem as upset as he had thought he should be, and received a loud slap from Sigrid that left a bright red mark on his face. Sigrid was the only person that could get away with that, but both stormed away from each other.

Calder hung back, letting everyone wander away from where Jor still sat, looking out over the ocean. The memory the dragonesse had given him about her had returned during the night, and it had been biting away at his lips since then.

Jor seemed unsurprised he had stayed behind, and patted the ground.

"How did this happen?" Calder asked, and his voice sounded cold and foreign from disuse.

"They say it sometimes works like it does. They seem be be all better, making great recovery, and then they die. They say it happens often." She recited, "Infection, they think. His blood just couldn't fight it. I didn't see it coming. He didn't see it coming." Her voice was monotone.

Calder frowned, nodding. What an awful way to go.

"You didn't love him."

Jor turned to him, a raised eyebrow, but did not argue.

"Not in the way he deserved. I might have, seeing him dead and pale and all before the war, but I still cant decide if it was just feeling sorry or a rush of something I can't explain. I think had he lived, I might have been able to love him. I can hardly tell Sigrid that; she'd wonder why I could agree to marry a man I didn't love. Seems antiquated to her, I'm sure."

"Because you loved another." Calder supplied swiftly, and Jor bit her lip, looking down.

"Yeah."

"Did Ull know?"

He had seen a shared kiss between them before this all happened, and the way she'd been captured on the boat. He was about 99% sure his brother had loved her back, and her capture had been all an accident. But his will to be accepted by Unn had overthrown the thought of letting her go, although he had seen him try...and almost fail. After that, he'd flown back with Ophelia after she found him.

He'd seen quiet moments between them on Berk, around the town, such a tenderness to his brother that made him question how he could ever have been a cold-blooded turncoat.

"Yes. He said he loved me back. During the expedition, it kept me going. Now? I think Gustav dying was my punishment for loving a traitor that everyone else keeps honoring as a hero." Her words were tinged with deadly venom, a tone he'd never before heard her use.

"He really did." Calder tried to assure her, but even he was only guessing from the glimpses the dragonesse had shown him. Now Ull was dead and he couldn't ask him, "Don't say things like that, either. Gustav dying was as it was, nothing more."

"I think I'm cursed then, at the very least." She scoffed, "Ull being a traitor will go to the grave with me, of course. It's right I suffer the truth in silence, as you will." She said, reading him perfectly.

They were silent for a moment before Jor began to savagely rip up the grass from the ground.

"I'm so of regret right now, you know? I hate myself that I didn't see it coming-either of their deaths or Ull's real side, and that I got caught up in the whole debacle as a prisoner and almost died and Ull didn't try, I'm upset that I wasn't actually in love ith Gustav when he loved me so much, and most of all I'm going to hate myself forever that I never told Gustav I loved him, because even if it wasn't a real passion love, I loved him like a friend and he died and he never knew...because I was stupid. I was afraid." She said, angrier than he'd ever seen in all the years of knowing him, "Don't be stupid like me, Calder. Just freaking don't, okay?" She said, "Promise me."

"Okay! I will, I will." He held up his hands, trying to decipher what she meant. Then, she turned around placid again.

"I think I'd like to be alone now." She told him, and Calder didn't argue. No words were needed.

He wandered back to the medical tent to see a group gathered. Fear thundered through his veins as he pushed through just curious onlookers into the tent. He caught the end of the doctor's words.

"...Prognosis isn't good. She's dying. How soon? I'm not sure, but I doubt she's going to make it the night."

Calder backed out before he heard anymore, and broke into a run. He ran past Einar asking what was wrong and Rika with Are who both turned back to the medical tent with fear and past the whole town until he was at the abandoned ruins of his old house, far away from the village and people who might hear.

He screamed, kicking everything he saw.

He understood what Jor had meant in a rush of clarity as choking as someone's hands at his throat. After his throat could not make noise anymore, he curled up in a ball against a tree, biting his fist to keep his sobs from making too much noise. A gentle coo at his side told him Isis had found him, drawn by his sadness.

She nuzzled underneath him and he buried his face in her embrace.

"Ophelia is going to die tonight, Isis, and I'm helpless. And such an idiot. She's everything to me, and 1,000 years in the future of medicine can't even save her. She'll never know. I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid." He told her between his hiccuping tears, and felt her shift. She looked at him, questioning, "Yes, I really do feel that way about her. I have forever, but I just realized it. I'm so stupid." She nudged him again.

He looked into her eyes, and shook his head to what she was saying.

"There's nothing you can do, Isis. I wish there was." He whispered, his voice nearly gone.

She got up, giving him a look of 'just you watch', and he tried to pause his tears to follow her. She strode confidently through the camp, and he followed behind her, jumping around people to try to keep up with her. Elsa was with Ophelia's siblings, both sets, outside the tent, although the ones from Anna's side seemed more shocked than upset. It was hard to feel sympathy for a person you were only supposed to have felt something for.

Lina was squawking as Isis barged into the tent, and almost took up the whole space. But a look she gave the woman just pacified her, and Lina backed out of the tent. Isis found a knife on the on the ground, and nudged it toward Calder, whining. Calder looked at Ophelia, and felt her pulse. None. Fear froze in to the spot until Isis' insistent sounds brought him back.

"Cut you? What?" Calder said, shaking his head, "Isis...I don't...understand." Isis picked up the knife and dropped it in his hands, nodding to her skin, pleading. Still confused, he made a incision at the bottom of her foot, just as she'd motioned. She hardly moved. Then, Isis bit apart the pant leg on Ophelia, leaving the skin bare, before running her tusk up it, leaving a wide scar.

"What the hell?" Calder tried to get between them, but Isis easily battered him away. She then pressed her own wound to Ophelia's, leaving Calder on the ground, jaw swinging open.

It seemed like eons, but was likely only a minute, before Isis swayed, falling on the ground with a reverberating thump.

"Isis, you don't look so good. Are you okay? What's wrong?" His voice rose in pitch each question, as he hovered around his dragon, who lay on the ground looking so small now. Isis nuzzled him affectionately, and motioned upward.

Ophelia!

He sprung up, looking, and felt himself stumbling out of the tent once again.

"Hiccup! Elsa! Come into the tent, come on!"

The wound had healed itself.

OMPHALOS

Ophelia felt dizzy. Even before she opened her eyes, she felt dizzy and something was really off. And she was cold, really cold. Like the kind of cold that clung with you, even with a million layers of clothing on.

Anna sat in the shadows, uncomprehending. They had told her her daughter was going to die tonight, and now...now what? It was hard to grasp, even with all the magic she'd seen just in the past few years.

Ophelia tried to decide what was so different. Her fingers felt light...like snowflakes. Her whole body thrummed a different beat, so it seemed, and it was odd to adjust to.

The war!

This made her snap her eyes open.

The tent was dark; it was night outside, she figured. Her eyes strained in the darkness. Where was she? She didn't hear screaming, so was everything okay? Was everything horrible? What was happening?

Something shifted in her vision, and she saw Elsa enter the tent, looking left, but she didn't even follow Elsa's gaze. Pure, undulated happiness filled her bones, and she let out a sob.

"Mom!" She cried, and Elsa startled, looking at her like a deer in headlights. Ophelia slid off the cot, stumbling toward her on unsteady legs, throwing her arms around her, "Mom, oh my god, I thought you had died. I thought I was dead. I remember the knife, I remember it all going black." She cried, half-happiness, half-confusion.

The tent rustled again, but it was someone leaving. She looked at her mother, who was still silent, "Who was that?"

The world spun beneath her and Elsa helped her back onto the cot.

"That was Anna." The words seemed innocent enough, but it took Ophelia moment to connect why Elsa looked so hesitant and what' she'd said.

"Oh." She winced, "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but I just...I was so scared, and looking at you, that's all I could think about saying. You are...sorta." She tried to say, as if it would fix it all. Elsa pattered her knee.

"You don't have to say anything to me. I'm just glad you're okay. Of course." She said, eyes shining with tears, "But...Anna and Kristoff have been waiting for you. Kristoff killed Unn after hearing and seeing you almost dead." She said.

"I thought Calder would have."

"He carried out out, saved you. Twice." She added, "I think."

"How am I alive? I thought I saw Valhalla, I swear."

"You did die. Calder said it was likely less that a minute though. Calder saved you, with Isis. I don't know how."

Isis...a thousand memories flushed through her mind all at once, and she realized, they were all of Isis' own memories-not her own! Suddenly, everything was clear, it was all clear.

She needed to find Calder! But first, she thought, looking at Elsa...perhaps she deserved to see Anna and Kristoff.

"Can you get my real mom?" The words felt weird on her tongue, forced, "And dad? I want to meet them."

"I'm sure there's noting they'd like more. After, I'll bring Hiccup in, and the children." She assured, answering Ophelia's next request before she said it.

Ophelia swayed her legs from the table, itching with anticipation and uncertainty. She'd messed up, calling Elsa mom, although she didn't regret it. Maybe if Anna hadn't been there...she sighed. She didn't know what she would have done, what she would have. She'd said it, alright, and now she had to fix it as much as she could.

They came into the tent quietly.

"Uh...hi?" Ophelia was at a loss of where to start.

"Your hair." Kristoff whispered, and Ophelia picked up a strand, looking at it. Snow white. She'd seen it in Isis' memories that it would look like this, yet seeing it on herself did still surprise her. It was going to take some getting used to.

"Yeah. Side effect of saving me." She shrugged casually. She turned to Anna, "I'm really, really, really sorry." She whispered.

"That's okay." Anna whispered, coming closer, looking at her as though she was a rare artifact, "You've been with her for thirteen years. She's raised you to be a beautiful woman, a brave strong one. Maybe I still thought...oh, that shouldn't matter."

"But it should. I never forgot about you, either of you." She fished in her shirt, "I had Hiccup draw this when I was really young, and I've carried it every day since."

She handed them their portraits, and Kristoff chuckled.

"That kid is good at drawing, at anything." He whispered. Anna was fingering the yellowed paper tenderly.

"Everyday?" She asked.

"All the time, I would look at it." Not a full truth, admittedly, but not a full lie.

"I have this." Anna held up something that glimmered in the lamp light.

"My necklace!" Ophelia sprung up, holding up her hair, "Put it on?" She asked hesitantly, and Anna took a moment but obliged. When Anna's hand brushed her skin, Ophelia didn't even flinch, which she was proud of.

She turned around.

"Hiccup and Elsa raised me, and I love them. They were sort of, no, they were my parents while I was here, and I'm going to love them like that as I can. But I know you both never stopped looking for me, and the fact that you're here and the fighting has stopped tells me that you helped us win the war. You saved my friends, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. And I would like to get to know you. You are my mom and dad." She said, and Anna's face was in a wider smile than Toothless' gummy grin could ever be. Kristoff looked stunned.

"Why don't you come home after you feel better, and we'll do just that?" Anna asked. Although when she heard the word home she thought of the cozy tree-house with Hiccup and Elsa, she knew Anna was speaking of the castle. Still, it thrilled her to imagine seeing the place she was born and the woods she'd run around to find Toothless' dragon scale when she was so young. She wanted to see it all, and so when she nodded enthusiastically, it wasn't forced.

"I would love that."

They talked of non-important things for awhile, like her favorite foods or colors or what her two dragons were like, and at least started to mend, although she knew seeing these two as her parents the way Elsa and Hiccup were would take time. They seemed so genuine and happy that it was hard to not try her darnest though.

Hiccup came in next, hugging her so tight she thought she'd crack in two. He seemed not surprised at all when she informed him that she was likely going back to Arendelle for a bit, just nodded warmly. It was then he told her he'd be there to, since their house had been destroyed. That left a bitter pill inside of her, something that fizzled with pain and longing. Before she had time to say anything else, four figures had launched themselves onto her.

"You guys!" She laughed, trying to get them all off. Rika kissed her head, getting off willingly. Swain and Are both jumped off, as if realizing what they'd done, but Yvonne clung tightly to her.

"You look just like me!" She squealed in joy.

"I'm uh...glad you're okay." Are sniffled, wiping the back of his hand across his nose, and she saw his eyes were red and puffy. Seeing right through is tough-act, she grinned.

"I'm sure you never cried once, right? Needed to seem strong for the littles." She teased.

"I cried!" Swain admitted, "I missed you a ton, Ophelia. So did Are."

"Did not." Are cried, then blushed, "Maybe a bit."

"Awe...come here, you guys." She said, and they all climbed onto the cot with her, and she just let them all embrace her for a long time, and no one but Yvonne- who couldn't have been shut up if they sewed her mouth shut- did all the talking. About everything, Gustav, the war, the casualties, her friends, the food she'd eaten, the animals she'd chosen to bring with her to the Dragon Reserve- all of it. For once, her incessant chatter didn't bother Ophelia. She hoped she would never stop talking.

But it was far past their bedtime, and soon Elsa collected them to go back to Arendelle through the portal where they'd been sleeping. Yvonne was apparently staying in Ophelia's old room, which was perfect still for a girl her age. Ophelia was glad she was enjoying it.

"How do you feel?" Elsa asked, handing her a ladle of water.

"Stiff. I need to take a walk." She shook off her bones. A small dragon scurried under the tarp, "Hubert!" She cried letting the little dragon curl around her arm enough to cut off circulation. It was his way of saying he was happy to see her.

"Achilles is in Arendelle. He's in good hands, but will be excited to see you. Be back soon, and Anna will take you over there. She's excited, you know."

"I know. I am too." Ophelia admitted, "Uh... Mom?" She was no longer going to apologize for calling Elsa what she did. Life was too short. She could have two mothers and fathers, that was okay, "I might have questions later...about all this." She motioned to herself and picked up a curly string of hair.

"Of course." Elsa realized, eyes widening in understanding, "Whatever you want to know."

"Good...maybe tomorrow, okay?" She said.

"Anything you want, dear. Have a nice walk." Elsa kissed the top of her head.

The entire town, and everyone else lodging here, all greeted her with joy as she passed. She supposed being Hiccup's daughter meant everyone knew, of course, and everyone was glad to see her. She even saw Jor off in the distance, and while she knew she'd need to to see her friend before the night was up, she was looking for one thing.

A person, in particular.

Calder was standing, looking out at the ocean, shoulder slumped. He looked tired.

"Calder?"

All the tiredness vanished from his face as soon as he looked at her.

"Ophelia..." His voice was the most beautiful she'd ever heard. He ran to her, hugging her with both arms clasped around her back, his head nuzzled in her hair, "You're alive..." But his words were weighted with sorrow, a question. She pulled back.

"She was an alpha, and an alpha gets what and alpha wants." Ophelia said, but saw him still look confused, "Her blood was that of magic, different. She could blow ice, not fire. She was a natural leader...and she loved you enough. That's the biggest thing. An alpha will sacrifice themselves to save what they love most. And that's you, and by extension..." She looked away, shy for no reason at all she told herself, "Me. I feel her essence inside me, you know. I have all her memories, her power, her confidence. She's still here. Right here." She took Calder's hand and touched it to her heart, "I don't know if she gave all her life force to bring me back or if my blood tainted hers. I don't even know if she truly understood that, but it was an instinct deep inside of her, for you she did this. That's pretty big, right?"

His swallow was loud and thick.

"I already miss her so much, but you?" He took her face between the palms of her hands, staring at her right in the eyes, "I...I love you."

Ophelia stood on her tip toes, knitting her fingers into his hair, pulling him down to kiss him. She'd only dreamed of this in her most private thoughts, but feeling him melt against her and pull her close was better than any fantasy, especially after what he had just said. Her mind repeated it over and over and it was so...beautiful.

She pulled back, grinning.

"I know." She said, nodding to her head, "Isis' memories. But I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much poured everything I have into this chapter. Blarg. My fingers hurt XD But in the best of ways. This chapter is everything that I imagined from like chapter five. I can't even describe how weird that is to actually see it get to that point. So weird.
> 
> Please, oh, please if you liked that, remember to leave a review! Do it!
> 
> We still have the epilogue, tying up some strings for closure you don't know you need until you see it next time. Or maybe you do still have some questions. We're not quite done yet, is what I'm saying. Still some more story left to tell.
> 
> After that, in what I just decided in the time it took to make this chapter, will come a totally huge and in-depth time-line of this whole thing, but damn it's going to take awhile to make. This story line is really confusing.
> 
> Thanks for reading for (almost!) the last time,
> 
> Frosty :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Flying (Night) Furies.
> 
> I'm done.
> 
> This is the last chapter.
> 
> I mean, I don't know why I'm always so surprised when I finish a fanfiction? I suppose because on this site, it's more unusual to find one complete than not, eh? Maybe it's also because it's weird, having plot lines in your own head that only you know for so long, and you're always surprised when it's like 'oh yea. Everyone knows it now. It's not just my own thoughts.' I dunno. If you're an author, maybe you feel this way too?

Ophelia ran her fingers through the steaming bath-water. She rested it in her palm and raised it above the level, watching it drip through her fingers. She never much preferred the scalding temperatures she had the bath at before, but now...well, everything was different.

She sunk so low so that her nose was a hair's length away from the surface, and she watched in mild fascination as the water sputtered and skittered away from where her exhaling made little rings.

She placed her palms on top of the surface of the water, and closed her eyes, recalling Elsa's practice of breathing. The water around her cracked and turned to a thin sheet of ice, freezing the temperature within seconds, and locking around her arms. She eyed her progress with a hint of pleasure, nodding happily. With a flick of her wrist, she tried to unfreeze it, but water splashed all over the bathroom.

She sighed; she was pretty much finished with her bath anyway.

Getting up, she used a warm fluffy towel waiting for her to mop up the water. She didn't dare try to freeze it...that would be risky, and even after four months in this new body, it felt odd.

And while she was still the same Ophelia, or she liked to think she was, it was in a way a new body. Everything was different, from her perceptions to her sense of balance. Some day, the happier ones, she felt light as the fresh snow. On days she was upset, it felt as though something inside of her was weighing her down in a way she'd never experienced, like tightly packed snow in a storm. She now understood the way it dragged Elsa down all those years ago, sending her into depression. If it weren't for so many people in her life, good people, she might be there too.

She wrapped a fresh towel around herself. In Berk, they bathed perhaps once in a blue moon, if you were a clean freak, and here she had to remind herself of the 'proper court instructions' of keeping in good hygiene.

Odin-God-no, Odin...there were so many rules.

Calder was waiting outside the door, which in any other sort of moment would have been creepy, but she was grateful. He was her constant rock these months, providing her with a shoulder to cry on, a person to rant to, and an unmoving presence of her old life, or her other life...oh, it was all so confusing.

He'd come with her to Arendelle and stayed with her, of course. Kristoff had been more than relieved to learn they were dating, since he'd been the one to see Calder carry her off during the fight. She still had the knife wound from Unn...some of the strongest magic couldn't make that disappear, she supposed.

More than that, the reminder that she literally died, if only for a total of exactly 38 seconds, was hard to wrap her mind around. She was lucky, this was a second chance at life, and she was so grateful. She missed Isis a lot, mostly because she felt the kind dragon's presence in her mind, and she saw Calder look sad when no one was looking. Isis had loved him enough to sacrifice herself so she could live...how could she dishonor that by being an idiot about the rest of, hopefully, a very long life?

"How was your bath?" He asked, rubbing at his neck. Anna's attempts to get him to bathe as frequently as Ophelia did were unsuccessful. He said he enjoyed the thin layer of dirt from Berk that remained on his skin, like a leather jacket of protection in pure, natural form. Kristoff had to remind his wife he'd slept with a reindeer and trolls most of his life, and it had taken almost eight years to adjust to the bathing schedule. It was a thing of comfort, he claimed, that within a couple years, it would be home like it was to Ophelia.

And Ophelia didn't say a word when her father said that.

Home? That was a loaded word if she ever heard one.

On one hand, she enjoyed re-connecting with her real parents and living life here. She wasn't overjoyed in the luxuries, but they were neat additions. But there were times this place still felt as foreign as Berk did when she first came. She knew Anna and Kristoff wanted her to recall alt he things she did here as a child; where she slept, the toys she played with, the halls she wrote on with ink and fingers. If she were being truthful, often she just nodded and smiled, but in reality...she didn't remember it at all. She had been painfully young, and sometimes she thought perhaps she was remembering something concrete, but it was like trying to capture smoke. She wasn't sure if she was pretending so hard that she pretended to recall or made up things, of it was real memories.

And everyday she missed her old life. Yes, she missed Berk, but it wasn't even that. She missed the life of 1,000 years in the past. It was so simple, so raw...something she didn't get here. The proper rules of what fork to eat with or what clothes were acceptable felt stiffing to her, and whenever Anna said a throw-away comment about when she'd be queen, she wanted to barf.

She wanted to believe she just needed time, but after four months, she wasn't quite so sure anymore.

"I thought a lot. Reflected." She said, hiking her towel up as they walked back to her room, "About...home."

Calder nodded quietly, and his lips twisted down.

"I know. I'll follow you anywhere..." He said, yet there was an unsaid 'but' she picked up on. He would live here with her, if that's what she so chose, but he missed being a Viking. She saw in every step that it hurt him.

Seeing Astrid didn't help, for the woman had been away from Berk for a little over 20 years, and she was still as much of a Viking as ever. Yet Elsa's formalities and court order melted away within a year of living as a Viking wife. The idea that she'd never be able to shake that other side of her, the side she loved desperately, killed her all over again.

The bell for tea rung. Calder tilted his head.

"I'll meet you in there. Change quick, alright?" He said.

"Yeah, see you there." Ophelia agreed, slipping into her bedroom. Her parents had been eager for her to retake her old room, but it was painfully childish still, and she wasn't the frilly and pink unicorn girl they wanted her to have been. She was fire, blood, and dragons. She picked out her least lacy dress, missing pants with a burning passion, and slipped it on, letting her wet hair drip onto the floors. As she turned around, passing the mirror, she froze before she could stop herself.

She feared she'd never learn to not be surprised at her reflection. Her white hair still caught her attention every time she turned. In a little way, it was a justice she couldn't have been more pleased with. Everyone knew she resembled Kristoff more than Anna, but she'd gotten Anna's personality. From years of growing up with Hiccup, she'd acquired his sarcasm and his logical thinking. And now...like Elsa, she was white-haired and could manipulate snow. It was as though she was the literal representation of both sides of her parents...all four, as she'd decided they were. She couldn't negate the people that had created her, no matter how little she still knew them. And she couldn't throw away the people that had raised her to be who she was today, just because her true parents had appeared again. About three months ago, she'd stopped trying to differentiate. Two worlds, two sets of parents. Simple as that.

Calder was already sitting rigidly with his tea in the main room, where the Omphalos to her own world still sat, glowing. After four months, they'd managed to build a barrier around it, so no one fell accidentally. Ophelia hated going in this room. Often, when she saw it, all she wanted to do was jump in and go back to Berk, to Elsa and Hiccup, to her siblings who were actually her cousins, to her friends...sure she got regular correspondence from them all, but it wasn't the same.

She sat in one of the open seats, and Anna and Kristoff smiled warmly at her across the way. She knew to them the glowing portal was the best symbol of hope one could ask for...it brought her back to them.

"How was your bath, dear?" Anna asked.

"Good." Ophelia answered with a forced nod, "I'm still surprised how soft the towels are here." She added, trying to lighten her own mood.

"Better than scratchy cloth, right?" Kristoff grinned, as if he were thrilled that the towels here were better than in Berk. Well, of course they were! She hated how sometimes it seemed as though her parents here were in a competition with her old home, shoving it upon her how much better it was here. She knew that they wanted her to be happy here, but she didn't have the heart to tell them the underhanded comments against Berk didn't help. She wasn't even sure they knew they were doing it; they weren't catty like that, not usually, according to Elsa.

"Where's Dante?" She asked, looking around at the gathered people. He and Osanna were the only ones old enough to handle tea-time, but she hardly saw him as it were.

"He wasn't feeling well this morning." Kristoff's eyebrows kitted in concern, "He's sleeping."

"Oh," Ophelia's face deflated, "Perhaps I'll visit him after, then." She said.

"I'm sure he'd love that!" Anna agreed, nodding enthusiastically, "I do hope you two will get closer, you know. You could be twins if you were the same age." She added. She'd been told this many times, but apart from their looks, she couldn't see much similar past that. He always seemed so brooding, so displeased.

"Well, I daresay we start." Aldrich said, clinking his tea-glass with his daughter's, "Shall we?"

Tea time had hardly begun- Ophelia had only managed to drink half of hers- when Virgil and Austen stumbled into the tea room.

"Mom, Austen lost a tooth and he's bleeding all over!" Virgil said excitedly, pointing to the young boy who was holding a bloody white dot and grinning through an absolutely blood-soaked smile.

"Austen! It's dripping on the carpet! I don't remember you having a lose tooth." She said sternly, coming down to his level.

"Well...I might have knocked it out..." Virgil shuffled his feet, "I read in a book that you could pull teeth out by slamming a door." He said to his mother. Anna rubbed her forehead.

"You two..." She shook her head, "Virgil, that's not a productive thing to do in your free time. You could have seriously hurt him!"

"But I lost a tooth!" Austen showed his mother the tooth again.

"We need to get you cleaned up before you ruin the flooring, we just got it re-done. Kristoff, do you mind explaining to Virgil in his room why that was a very inappropriate thing to do?" She asked, eyes narrowed at the darkest-haired boy.

"Of course...I mean, if you're okay with that, Ophelia?" He asked, looking at her. She set her tea-cup down.

"No, it's fine. Go, I mean, sure." She said, awkwardly ducking her head. Tea time wasn't even her choice anyway, so why did she care if they left? Besides, it was refreshing to see that her real sibling were as wild as her ones in Berk...she recalled a time when Are broke Swain's arm because he'd made his own wings, but didn't want to test it himself. He was easily able to convince his younger brother that he could fly himself, and didn't need a dragon, and coaxed him from jumping from a tree. Luckily, the tree was hardly two stories high, and the ground was soft, so Swain only endured a broken arm.

Now with both her parents gone, the dynamics in the tea room shifted. Calder had been sitting near Aldrich and Ossana sat on the other side of him, both bombarding him with questions of Viking culture. Cyril came from across the way to sit beside Ophelia, which she was grateful for. She enjoyed both men's company, but Aldrich reminded her of stuffy rules and bureaucracy, whereas Cyril was wild and free like Vikings often were. It was no surprise he and Ragnar were thick as thieves as children.

"How are you settling in."

"It's...different." Ophelia said, not wanting to speak ill of Arendelle, "I forgot how I missed the town and the forest." She said, speaking honestly. She'd gone to visit the hole-now filled- which she'd fallen through. She'd sat by it for hours, wondering how different life would have been had she never found that dragon scale. She would be prepping to be a queen, maybe married to some dignitary. Calder might have never found his good side. To imagine herself in a different live was hard, but not troublesome. But to think that Calder might have been raised by Unn for real...that he might have been an awesome person or killed young...it hurt her immensely.

She'd been thinking a lot about fate lately.

"Do you miss it?"

"Everyday." Ophelia found herself more open with Cyril than anyone else. Crazy as he might look, he had a trusting smile.

"Cyril?" She asked hesitantly, "What do you think my role was...to go there with Elsa?" She asked, "Elsa's role there is clear, but me? It feels like I could have never gone and maybe nothing would have changed there. I still think Anna would have never stopped looking for her, the war might have still happened, and I still think we would have won. I'm just feeling a little...confused."

"That's a good question." Cyril rubbed his chin, "I think...it hasn't been revealed yet. Nothing happens without good cause, without a reason to further our own stories, the future."

"So...I still have time to decide?" She asked, and bit her lip, "What...well, how do we know if I choose the wrong choice?" She asked.

"We haven't disappeared into nothingness yet, so I suppose we're all still okay." He said, chuckling, then frowned, "Unless...your choice has not yet been formed fully?"

"I don't want to hurt them..." Her voice was pitifully small, "And I'm not even sure myself, not yet."

"Be sure before you choose." He said firmly, "That's about all I can say to help you. I think that you're smart and your role is much larger than you know. If you feel 100% sure about it and then some, perhaps that's all you need to sooth your conscious about your right path."

Ophelia nodded slowly, settling back. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't important. Sometimes, I hope you'd be wrong."

"I know." His voice was heavy with empathy, "Sometimes, I wish Ragnar's role wasn't so far from me. I wish he could have been an average kid, not fated to be a ruler, a leader. But it was always there...he commanded rooms, even as a child. We cannot mourn what is, what will come. We can only mourn if we do not chose the path we're supposed to take. I would never want to take Ragnar's role away from him which he's found. It's pure, it's true, it's...a form of fate. To be selfish and hold him back from that would be far worse." His voice lowered, "And anyone that loves you will one day understand that. Do not think of others when choosing, think of yourself."

Ophelia nodded, finishing her tea quickly. Calder seemed caught up in a very long answer to one of their questions, and she kissed him on the top of his head as she passed. She walked around the castle, hiking up her skirts as she nodded to every worker she passed. She was still unaccustomed to having people cook and clean for her, other than Elsa. It seemed these workers were all but invisible to the rest of the occupants here, even if Anna was still kind to them, it didn't mean she acknowledged every single one. Ophelia made a point to.

She knocked on Dante's door and there was a muffled 'come in' as a reply. Yet as soon as she opened the door and he saw who it was, his face twisted into a frown and he scowled deeply.

"Oh, you."

She winced at his tone. Had she known any better, she'd say he'd been avoiding her of late. It was hurtful. While she enjoyed Austen and Virgil and she loved picking up Ellis, she remembered Dante. She recalled patting Anna's swollen stomach and singing to him before he was born, and even though she had been upset they were focused on Anna, she'd been truly excited for him to be born. Elsa had knitted her a 'big sister' blanket that she was going to hold him in after he was born, and she had been bound determined she was going to be the one to teach him all the secret passages in the castle.

She'd missed all of that.

For the first time, she realized what it must have been like for Anna and Kristoff to lose their daughter and have her come back grown up, without having to be there for those quiet but special moments. She missed all the things a sister should do for a younger brother. Sure, she was there to teach Are and Swain those things but this...this was truly her brother.

"Mom said you were sick. I don't see you much as it is, so I thought I'd come see you." She said, hopping onto his bed. His face didn't change.

"How kind." His voice was flat, void of emotion, and Ophelia frowned.

"You don't look sick." Ophelia said, and without thinking reached forward to press her hand to his forehead. He jumped back as though he'd been burned, and she hastily withdrew her hand.

He gave a shrug in response to her comment, and Ophelia repressed a long sigh. He didn't offer any words, and Ophelia's eyes wandered. She tilted her head, her eyes catching a place on the wall where it seemed something had been recently taken down, for the wallpaper behind it was darker than the rest. She was pretty sure there had been something there two days ago when she'd poked into his room to tell him to come down to dinner, and she nudged him.

"What was there?" She asked, pointing to the spot. Dante's face seemed to pale when she asked, and his expression grew even darker.

"The right of the throne paper. A decree of birthright." He said bitterly, and Ophelia bit her lip. Ah...Anna had mentioned something would be put up in her room soon, and it was to be a surprise. She was the eldest, therefore she was supposed to be queen. The idea made her throat tighten.

"Can I ask you something, Dante?" Ophelia questioned, "You don't seem to like me very much."

"That wasn't a question."

"Do you dislike me?"

Dante looked at her. Although he was ten, Ophelia had heard well enough of how astute he was and how brilliant he was for his age. He had a certain way he looked at her that made her feel small, and she saw a silent fury burning in his eyes.

"Sometimes I wish they would have never found that portal at all." He said, his comment as blunt as her question. She tried not to let her eyes water, but her mind swarm with confusion.

"Why?" She choked out, "I never did anything to you. In fact, I've been gone your whole life."

"That's exactly it." Dante slammed his book shut, "You've been gone since before I was born. I am the second child, the spare. I was brought up to be a king if you were never found. I was only ever a failsafe. Sometimes I wanted to believe that I'd still be the one, even if you were found, but when they took it down today...I realized I was stupid to think that. It was only ever about you. I'm so smart because I spent my whole life reading because mom and dad were too busy looking for the next portal, the next thing to bring you home. I love Arendelle. Do you even know anything about this place?" He questioned harshly, and Ophelia felt herself slip off the bed, jaw hanging.

"I...well..." She stuttered, her eyes flickering to the place where the paper once hung.

"They promised me if I turned elven and you were still unfound, I'd really get to be king, regardless of when you showed back up." He said, looking down, "I turned eleven three days after you were found. I lost everything because they found you three days too early."

"I didn't realize. Do mom and dad know you feel this way?" She asked, her whole body shivering.

"Do you think they'd care? After mom went her whole life feeling like the meaningless sister, you'd think she'd understand. But she just...doesn't." He asked, laughing, "You're back. That's all that matters to them." He said, and picked back up his book, continuing to flip through it. Although never state, Ophelia understood. Their conversation was over.

She closed the door, staring at her vibrating fingertips. The whole hallway had cooled rapidly, and frost was creeping along the window panes. She rapidly hurried away from his room, making it to her room just in time to let her whole room freeze over, ice locking all the doors and windows. Glass cracked, shattering to the ground, and Ophelia whipped around to see the birthright picture frame hanging on the wall, the glass broken and the sheet fluttering to the ground.

The room grew colder.

But no one ever knew. She stayed in there all night, pretending to be asleep. She put a note on her door, forcing it open rom the ice, citing that she just needed a good night's rest- maybe she picked something up from Dante? It was a lie of course, but no one disturbed her. Yet she did not sleep. She stayed on the ground all night, eyes wide and mind swirling. Everything was breaking around her, it was all meant to be perfect, yet nothing was.

Even without Dante's words, in the back of her mind, she'd known what she was supposed to do for a while now. She just needed the courage to tell everyone.

Five days later, she was standing at the edge of the portal in anticipation. After five months, she had planned to go back to Berk. It was only right, of course, seeing as though her birthday was this week, and she wanted both parts of her family to be there. Since she knew more people down there, Anna and Kristoff had agreed to visit down there. Besides, she could tell Anna was just as excited to see Elsa again.

Dante hadn't spoken a single word to her since their encounter in his room. She wanted to tell him what she was planning so many times, but it fell mute on her tongue every time she got near enough to tell him. There were other people that needed to know first, things that really needed to be sorted.

As she stepped through the portal, in a small way without even realizing it, her whole body sighed a single word...'home'.

Down in Berk, Hiccup and Elsa were waiting in the meeting room as all the leaders and their companions who had survived shuffled in. It had been a grueling five months since the war. Winter was only just starting to ease up, but it had been rough. Hardly any progress had been finished during those cold days, so the majority of the islands and his own home was unfinished. Now, with spring peeking meekly around the corner, he had thought it appropriate to speak with his fellow leaders about what would happen this upcoming year and the rest of the years to follow.

Things had changed. What, he wasn't sure, but it traveled like electricity through people's minds and bodies, reverberating out over everyone left. Perhaps today would shed some light up on what exactly it was that was so different now, other than the devastation, the many that died, and the general knowledge now of time-travel and all that complicated stuff.

"I can't wait for Ophelia to come home today." Elsa whispered in his ear, gripping his hand tightly. It had been difficult for Elsa with three empty plates at the dinner table, one dead, two as good as gone. Although it was temporary, Hiccup was ecstatic to see her too. His whole body hurt thinking of her living her life away from them, gone and growing up. Although it was much needed for her to re-connect with Anna and Kristoff...he just hoped perhaps she remembered Berk from time to time. Not all the time, but remembered it fondly in the moments she did.

Rika was mostly gone too, spending time with her real father, for once leaving the makeshift house only his own biological children. He didn't want it to be that way. He wanted all of them back, even Ull as messed up as it was in the end. It was great to spend even more time individual with all of of the kids, but each one would often sigh during actives, citing something one of his foster kids did in this way or that, and he could tell that most of them would give a little less alone time to have them back. It had been such a jarring change, without time to adjust, and Are was taking it the hardest.

He'd always expected Ophelia would take over the Hooligans one day. It wasn't that he was unhappy that now it seemed he would, he would merely comment that Ophelia was a natural leader. He doubted himself, doubted if he was the best for the tribe, or if he'd do a good job. Hiccup reminded him that it was in his blood, but he still seemed unsure.

Hiccup saw him walking around with Hubert, and an anxious Achilles who too seemed to sense Ophelia was returning today. Anna had agreed to make space for the two dragons, and when Ophelia left this time, she'd likely be taking them with her. That was the kicker- at least Hiccup got to see them walking around, and it would make him think of Ophelia. When she took him, that would really be the end, it would really be final she was far away from them.

Hiccup, in the farthest darkest part of his secrets, didn't think that's where she belonged. He knew Elsa sometimes got that look two, although neither would ever speak of it.

The door of the meeting house slammed open, and Camacazi strode in, followed by Jari and Thuggury and Ylva, grinning ear to ear.

"Morning, Hic!" She greeted, "Isn't that spring breeze the most wonderful feeling ever?"

"Even I'm glad to feel it." Elsa agreed, chuckling.

"I think it's Mother Nature apologizing for the war. I do believe this is the fastest winter we've ever had." Thuggury said, rubbing his chin, "But we're not out of the clear yet." He reminded them all but wringing out his wet cloak on the muddy floor, "It still might snow."

"That was the hardest winter, even if it was short." Ragnar added it, hearing the conversation. He shook his head, "Odin is a greedy man."

"Aye." Thuggury agreed, nodding solemnly.

The chatter increased into little circles as everyone else stumbled in, filling chairs and open spots, greeting each other with warm pats or wide smiles. Hiccup waved to everyone that came in, and most came up to say or word or two to he or Elsa...it made his chest swell with pride. To imagine that one day he'd feel...so important? He looked back on his pre-teen self that would have never guessed this, not even in his wildest dreams, and wished Stoick was here to see this. He always believed in him, even if he didn't himself. It was just one of those things.

Last to come in was Astrid. When Hiccup and Elsa had decided they'd overstayed their welcome in Arendelle, she came back too. She seemed much more relaxed now, but always tensed up wherever Hiccup came into the picture. She wasn't mean to Elsa, but she didn't talk to her either. Hiccup just wished things could roll over as they may...it had been five months, and she'd been gone longer than that too! It wasn't as though this was that huge of a surprise; Anna had gotten the letter about them years ago. Astrid had been there.

Yet sometimes the way she looked at him made his whole body freeze; it was so familiar, and they'd never really ended things the right way. They couldn't have; she'd vanished without a word of good-bye. There was still an open wound in the depths of his heart, the young boy he once was, mourning his first love. He knew she saw that, so he was grateful she did not exploit it. Even Astrid was a better person all around than that, no matter how much she still thought she and him belonged together.

She'd gotten back into the jive with the other leaders quite swimmingly, and even as she passed through the door, Tore was calling her over to the left side with a spot open for her by Runa. She might not have came up to greet him, but she did give him a carefully guarded smile as she passed the podium spot and that was better than he could have imagined. They were going to heal. In that moment, that much was certain.

"I do think everyone is here." Hiccup said after a couple more minutes, "All the seats are filled. Is anyone missing?" He asked, and everyone shook their heads. People began to pass out food; one change Hiccup had found to be needed- if they were going to sit through grueling meetings, there might as well be food, "I think we need to feel blessed. It's almost spring. We've almost made it. We're still here."

And it was an amazing statement in itself. We are still here. What an idea.

A mighty cheer sounded above his voice, drowning out anything else he was about to say. Men thumped the table with their hands, and ale was sloshed around their mugs. Elsa stood up, smiling at everyone.

"I think it would be a lie to say that nothing has changed. Everything is different now, for better or worse. While I'm not sure what is to come, I think we have overcome one of the biggest obstacles. Soon, maybe, things will start to go back to normal." She said, thinking of the houses that would be rebuilt, the schools that would begin again, the crops that would grow. Yet at her words, the council room quieted. Hiccup sent her a confused look, and she gazed around, trying to pinprick what she'd said wrong.

Someone in the back raised their hand.

"Wolfen?" Hiccup asked, nodding to his request. He'd shown his loyalty over tenfold since the war's end, likely to assure everyone he was done with his old ways.

"We've all been talking." He began hesitantly, and stood, wringing his hands, "I would not speak for us all had I not talked to all the leaders before doing this...except you, because well...maybe things shouldn't go back to 'normal'."

Hiccup's face was emotionless, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"He means that what used to be normal was shit." Gnaw stated candidly, "Before the war, me and him...our tribes...we were the baddies. We sided with Unn on most things. Our wives and most of our tribe fought against us. I don't want to go back to that." He said, and Wolfen nodded in rapid agreement.

"We've existed together, tribes intertwined for five months while we tried to resettle ourselves," A new voice spoke up- Asgar, "And now? It's hard to see one tribe from another. A Bashim Oik comforted a Bezerker, and now their married. A Bog took an orphan Lava Lout into their family. We have the refugee children of Swyen's and Hogsag's tribe, children that don't understand what their people did wrong, that are innocent. My people have been asking me...what now? What will happen when we all separate. Will Jari go with Camacazi? Will Rika stay with you or Gnaw?" He asked, and Hiccup winced, "You're right...things have changed."

"We all lost so many." Camacazi's quivering voice rose above the general mumblings after Asgar's speech, "You were lucky if in the war you only lost half of your tribe. And then winter came, and we had little food and no shelter, and we lost even more. Even though we only had half as many to begin with, I know I'm not the only one left with fewer numbers than we've ever had since the dawn of our beginnings."

"Hear, hear!" Wolfen cried in agreement, "I'm only about 100 strong left, after some fought for Unn and all that has happened. It's hardly enough to begin again."

"And maybe it's time we don't." Ylva agreed, smiling at Thuggury, and turning to Hiccup, "You started to change our lives with the dragons. And now...you're going to lead us all into a new dawn. You were the leader that brought us through the war. Because of you, some are still alive."

"But I started it." He blurted, "Had Elsa never come, had I never found Drago as a child, had we not provoked Unn...I'm responsible." He said honestly, "I fought so hard to save everyone because I knew that. I knew."

"I might not be able to speak on Lykke or Drago," Wolfen rubbed the back of his neck, "But Unn was always unstable. He'd been talking about wanting to take full control of the tribes long before Elsa even came. Had it not been now, it would have been later. This war would have come regardless. And individually...we all know that we would have lost."

There were nods all around, "In the past, we never worked together. We hated each other. We started to communicate around the time that Hiccup introduced dragons as our friends. He is the catalyst. I never thought I'd say a Hooligan is alight, but things have changed. We are stronger as one than as separate parts. Had Tore's revolution in agriculture not been shared, we might not has survived this winter. Had Ragnar's skills in forging not been given to use, we might not have had the tools to even begin fighting that war. Without Hiccup leading us...we'd be dead."

"What we're saying, Hiccup," Gnaw said, taking over, "Our land was burnt to a crisp. No trees left, no wildlife still running. Although your island took a pretty big hit around the war zone, it might be the only place left that's still survivable. We're not trying to overtake your island. If you don't want to, we'll all figure out how to survive again. But Wolfen's right...we all are in agreement that perhaps the next big thing is we all join together. Smaller villages with leaders-us- under one larger, logical, rightful leader...you."

There was absolute silence, as Hiccup stared open-jawed at everyone.

"Me? Leader? Of everyone?" Hiccup guffawed, "I..."

"It's something to think carefully about." Camacazi cut in, leaning over to rub his shoulder, "Think about it carefully. We're not expecting you to answer right away." She assured.

He just nodded numbly, his whole body shaking. He looked at Elsa, yet she did not seem surprised. It's when he realized she must have known this was coming.

"You'd be great." She murmured to him, smiling softly, "But it's up to you. Remember when you told me you were going to be remembered one day? You thought it was just because of the dragons. I think it's this too." She said.

In the back of his mind, he heard Tore stand up to give a comment on the current state of the food sources on the island, and Hiccup got out a notebook to write notes down, without thinking. Yet as he flipped through the pages, he realized it was an old one already filled, and he was about to put it away. Until his thumb caught a page, that is, and it brought him back into his old house fourteen years ago, when he was teaching Elsa about all the tribes. His notes with their names were scrawled across the yellowed page, and he stared at it, unmoving.

"Bezerker. They are…how do I put this delicately…insane."

His eyes shifted to Tore. Tore was one of the most logical men he knew, and even though his whole tribe had been known to have one screw loose, he was- and he wasn't just the exception- of a group that might jump before they think, but weren't crazier than his own tribe.

"They're just…Lava Louts! There is no reason, not that I know of, but they are un-honorable, disgusting, crude, and cheaters. We call them snakes in helmets."

He thought of Calder. That kid had half of Unn's crazy running through him, and was the most honorable person Hiccup could think of. Hiccup cheated in games of cards more than that kid ever had. He had been selfless with everything he did. And there were still the technical refugees of the tribe around, although now he couldn't even recall who was and who wasn't. Back then, he'd been so ready to accept them all in one big group, that if Unn was bad, they all were, and he was so wrong. It made him angry, a little bit, that he'd really believed his father's teachings on them, the point when he'd almost told Elsa they couldn't take Calder in...no matter his mother was a true Hooligan.

"Now the Outlaw Tribe is mostly…made of outlaws, as the name suggests. They attempted to become an official tribe among the leaders one generation ago, although their new attempts will fail. But these guys, they're worse that Lava Louts…really. These are the scum of the earth. Rapists, murders, pedophiles, incestuous slobs. And worst of all…cannibals. Never turn your back on an Outlaw, they say, or you'll be his next meal. We have a peace agreement to never kill a Viking from our neck of the woods, but they've felled more traveling ships and destroyed more nomadic villages more than I know."

Looking at Gnaw, he wanted to laugh. Nothing he'd said then was true, other than the cannibalism, but that hadn't been regularly practiced in years! They weren't even really Outlwas, it was just a name used a scare tactic. He and Elsa were one of the closest of the leader pairs on the island, apart from he and Camacazi. To think this is how he'd described him, years ago, he was caught between wanting to hit himself and laugh uncontrollably.

But Elsa hadn't believed much of any of those titles he'd said. She'd become friends with all of them almost quickly. Back then, he'd been scared for her. Now he just felt dumb.

To imagine that 14 years ago, he'd considered himself to be open-minded, yet at the same time, he thought his tribe was slightly superior because they were civilized people. They were all civilized...he'd just been caught up in stereotypes and stories the elders had handed down to him.

And he'd been so terribly wrong.

His eyes shifted up, to where the meeting was still continuing, unaware of his epiphany. Leading all these men, these strong and brave souls, would be an honor to him. No, better yet, collaborating with his friends in such a way would be the honor. He swallowed thickly, and Elsa rubbed his shoulder, making tiny snowflakes melt on his skin.

All it took was one look, one smile, and Elsa knew his choice. In the cool meeting room, underneath the dimming lights, she grinned back. That moment changed history, but the two of them got to share it first.

OMPHALOS

"What? No! I can't come here." Calder began pulling at Achille's reigns as soon as he realized where Hiccup was taking him, Einar, and Ophelia.

"Hands off!" She slapped it away, "Where are we-oh." She said, as she shielded her eyes, now realizing the large glacier coming up in the distance. She'd only seen it only in the past, of course, but it still sent a shiver through her.

"You need this. I swear, I'm not doing it to hurt you. But this is something we need to deal with. You're not alone, though."

"Yeah, we're here for you, bro." Einar said, nodding from the back of Toothless. His own egg was still wrapped carefully in a cloth in his backpack, the thing never leaving his sight.

"Can I jump off?" Calder asked, looking at the frothing water beneath him, whispering to Ophelia.

"Dad's right...you need to do this. I'll be right here, you know." She said, reaching back with a free hand to grab his hand. Toothless scoffed in front of them, and Hiccup patted his friend's head.

"I know, ew. I don't need to see that."

"At least they're not kissing in front of you!" Einar said unhelpfully, to which Ophelia threw one of shoes at him. Her aim had improved since she was a child, so it smacked him right in the face, and Achilles flew underneath to collect it as it fell to the ground. She deftly put it back on her foot.

Hiccup sniggered.

"Do you want to be next, dad?" She questioned.

They landed on top of the glacier top, and when Ophelia jumped down, she inhaled deeply. The last time she'd been here, the Dragonesse had touched her life. The feeling tingled through her spine, and she could almost still feel the presence here.

"I came through this way." Calder stood by a hole in the top of the glacier, shaking his head slowly, "Hiccup, I just can't! I don't want to-,"

"Hey." Hiccup grabbed Calder by the shoulders, "You can. You'll hate yourself forever if we don't do this, okay?" He asked. Calder nodded slowly, wiping away a tear-drop from his cheek.

"I'll go first. How about that?" Einar offered, already lowering himself into the hole, "Right, Cal?"

"You next." Hiccup said, nudging Calder. He looked frantically at Ophelia, but went down anyway.

"What does mom think we're doing?" Ophelia asked as she stared down the hole.

"Dunno. Bonding with you and my future son-in-law or something." Hiccup shrugged, "She has enough to worry about back home anyway. Her and Anna have hardly left each other's side..."

"And Einar joining us?"

"I don't know if people trust him yet. I think she was a bit relieved he wanted to come." He admitted. Ophelia scoffed.

"People will have to learn to accept him. You all will be living together soon enough anyway."

While the news of all the tribes combining under Hiccup had came without warning to Ophelia, she hadn't been surprised. If anyone had the power to bring all the previously distrustful tribes together to win a war, it had shown to be Hiccup. It was only logical he continued that work.

"It will take time for everyone." Hiccup said, giving a thin smile, "Yet people are more open to it than I ever expected. We're making progress as it is." He said, "And now we're starting to rebuilt as villages. Who would have thought?"

"I might miss all that empty land on Berk, but I think...this will be good." She said. They hadn't had time to formally talk about it, and Hiccup grinned.

"I'm glad to get your stamp of approval. Now, come on. We don't know how Calder is going to react." He said, nodding down. Ophelia nodded,and went down next.

It took her a moment to adjust her eyes, but when she did, she came right up to near where Calder and Einar was standing. She wedged herself on Calder's right side, and looked down.

Ull's skeleton hadn't been touched, apart from the ice seemingly growing around him, almost entirely encasing him in a frozen tomb.

She felt a shuddering sob rise up her throat, and tears sprang to her eyes as she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from making noise. She'd sort of known what to expect, but she never expected for it all to hit her so hard. She had loved Ull too.

It wasn't until she heard the sputtering sobs of Calder next to her she let herself cry too. Perhaps she needed this as much as him. She hadn't cried properly yet; not for Ull, not for Gustav, not even for the part of herself that had died and the dragon that had given her life so she could live. It was so jarring, to look at the old and derelict skeleton and know in the back of her mind, even though almost nothing could have told her other than knowledge, that this...this was Ull.

Hiccup was the last down, and he just stared at the skeleton unmoving. Perhaps he had also expected something much different.

"Do you want to sword, Calder?" He asked softly, after the boy's sniffling had subsided.

Calder shook his head.

"I don't think any of us should take it." Einar said quietly, "It's been with him for like a million years or something. It was only Calder's for like ten." He pointed out.

"What now, dad?" Ophelia asked softly, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We give him a proper funeral." Hiccup said, blinking at him and nodding, much to everyone's surprise, "He deserves one, traitor or not. I did help raise him. He's your brother and we all loved him. He shouldn't stay here as a shrine. Let us send his soul on." He said.

"Do...we have to touch it?" Calder balked.

"I don't expect you to." Hiccup whistled up, and a Toothless dropped a burial shawl into the hole, and Hiccup laid it right near his body. He carefully extracted the sword from the ice, setting it aside, "Uh, Ophelia? Think you can melt this?" He asked, motioning to the cover around him.

"Of course." She said, and placed her trembling hands on it. Her anger and sadness fueled her power, and yet so did her love for both Calder and Ull, melted the ice within seconds.

"Einar?" Hiccup questioned, "You want to help me?" Einar nodded, and together, they rolled up the skeleton in the fabric. Once it was tight, Hiccup strung it together, and tied the sword to the top of it.

"Let's go." He said.

Outside, Toothless and Hiccup worked together to build a funeral bed. There was something familiar in their movements, as though they'd done it before together. Ophelia wanted to help, but she couldn't find the strength to even pick up a singular stick to attach.

Once it was done, Hiccup set the shawl on it, and gently pushed it out to sea.

"You should do the honors." He said, handing Calder a bow and arrow from Toothless' bag, lighting the tip on fire with a small snort from Toothless.

Ophelia knew in a more traditional sense, now was the time to speak a eulogy. But nothing could be said of Ull that wasn't already said. He wasn't a good person, he wasn't brave nor was he strong. But everyone deserved something...even as small a motion of this.

The arrow launched from the bow with a vibrating sound, and they all watched in silence as it landed on it's target, lighting the floating coffin on the water in colorful flames. They all watched as it vanished into the shadows, and then, Ull was truly gone.

It was a long while before anyone spoke, and when it was, it was only a small chuckle from Hiccup.

"What?" Ophelia asked, and Hiccup pointed to a shadowy figure far, far away.

"That's Arendelle. Right over there." He said, "I remember passing over this place when your mother and I went looking for it right after we were married."

"Arendelle...?" Ophelia frowned, "Are there people there?" She asked, a bubble of excitement rising in her at the thought of meeting her ancestors.

"No." Hiccup shook his head, "Although there should be people there soon. That troll- Pabbie or something- told me it would be something like fourteen, maybe fifteen, years in the future when the first settles would arrive. I can't remember the exact date." He rubbed his head, "Ophelia? You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ophelia shoved down her excitement that sill bubbled inside of her, although now it was like a waterfall spilling all over her, "I just...that's cool to know, dad. Thanks for telling me."

As they got back on their dragons, Calder gave her a curious look. She just grinned. "I'll tell you when we get back."

A couple days later, when Ophelia planned on telling everyone, her courage left her. She sat at her own birthday dinner, her fingers mercilessly attacking a piece of bread until it was just crumbs.

"What if they hate me? Both sets?" She whispered frantically to Calder.

"If they really did hate you over this, then you don't need them." He said comfortingly, or at least what he likely thought was a comfort. It wasn't, not...not really.

"You said it yourself." He added, seeing her still dubious expression, "It's meant to be, eh?"

"I know, I know." She whispered, letting out a long sigh, slumping into her chair, "It's just sorta a bombshell."

He gave her a sympathetic look, but let her continue to think.

Everyone was here that she wanted to be here; all her friends, all her family, everyone she held close to her heart. Might as well tell them all at once, right? Near the end, before she lost her nerve and went back to Arendelle tomorrow without saying it, she stood up. She didn't even have to get everyone's attention...just her presence standing alerted everyone to simmer down and quiet.

"Hi everyone." She gave an awkward wave.

"Hi, Ophelia!" Sigrid waved to her from the back, and she smiled. She felt a little more relaxed.

"So...as everyone knows by this point, I've lived two different times, two different places. And now that I've just recently come to reconnect with the other one, I'm sure everyone has the same question in their minds. No one wants to ask me it, and everyone also thinks they know the correct answer...where will I chose to stay?" She looked around the room. She didn't dare meet either sets of her parent's eyes.

"I've been thinking about it a lot lately. A month to be exact. It might seem like a whole long time, but it's been the only thing I've though about since it became a question for me. Now...I love both places. I'm grateful for what each place has taught me and in no way is one better than the other. Let me just say that." She held up her hands, and saw Hiccup nodding appreciatively out of the corner of her eye. Seeing Hiccup agree with her...that gave her more courage than anything else.

"For awhile, I was making my pros and cons of what I should be doing, or what I thought people deserved to get. It wasn't until a very wise person told me that I need to do it for me and myself only that I started thinking that way, and this changed everything." She gave a small smile to Cyril who gave her a thumbs up in response.

"Not to say that others didn't change my course. But maybe change isn't' the right word. Mold, perhaps. They molded me and gave me courage the choice I was making was correct. I can't even say you only live once, because clearly for me that's not the case. I might be the only person ever to say that, and it's made me realize that you really have to live and do what will make you happy, otherwise what was it all for? I was given this second life as the most precious gift, and I'm not going to waste it in a place I don't feel as though I'm meant to be. There's been a lot of talk going around lately about fate, now that the portals have appeared. Fate that Elsa landed here. Fate this, fate that. Maybe I buy into it, maybe I don't. But I know that a couple days ago, when the answer came to me, it felt so terribly right that I can't imagine a different way."

She prepped herself, and turned to both sets of parents. She knew from Anna and Kristoff's expressions that they both fully expected her to say she was returning to Arendelle. Hiccup's face was a bit more guarded, more neutral, but there was a glimmer of hope in Elsa's that she'd say Berk.

"I love you both so much. All of you. Each of you made me who I am today, and I will never thank you enough. It's not a blemish on either side when I tell you what I've chosen...remember that. One couldn't ask for better parents." She met each in the eye as she spoke, and they all gave their own nods. Good.

"I'm not going back to Arendelle."

This caused the most ruckus, as she knew this was what the general assumption was. Anna just covered her mouth, and Kristoff stood up.

"I don't belong there. I might have been born there, but it's not me. It hasn't been, not even when I was a child. Besides..." Her gaze switched to Dante, who was looking at her in awe and was tearing up a bit, "Dante was always meant to be the next ruler. He loves Arendelle more than anything. I wouldn't even know where to begin leading those people, but that's not why I left. You might try to tell me I'll learn to fit in there after a couple years, but I know it's just not true."

She looked at Hiccup and Elsa, who now looked gleeful, but were trying not to show it too much, for Anna and Kristoff's sake.

"I'm not saying in Berk either." She said. This caused complete bedlam in the dining hall.

"What?" Hiccup stumbled back, "Where are you going to go?"

"To Arendelle...the one that hasn't been made yet." She said confidently, and whistled to get everyone's attention, "Yes, I'm going to a place that doesn't exist yet, and I'm the start of it. Pabbit once mentioned to Hicucp that in fourteen years the people that would start Arendelle would arrive, and I knew as soon as he said it that it was me. This is a time of much fluidity between all our lands- future and whatnot. There are people from the Southern Isles and Arendelle choosing to live here. There are vikings that feel as though they're meant to exist in the future. If you're a person that feels as though you are not quite sure which way to go, come with me. I can't promise you anything other than what I feel to be the truest feeling I've ever felt. If you feel it too, you'll know you're meant to come with me. Thanks for listening everyone." She said, and sat down, taking a bite of her cake. She was fully aware of everyone's eyes still on her, and the silent whispers. She ignored them. It was the best thing she could do right now.

Afterwards, everyone wanted to talk to her. She knew her parents were the first ones she needed to address. They all crowded around her, still looking quite taken back by her announcement.

"You're not...mad?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh," Hiccup shook his head gently, "You always were the adventurous one. It all sort of makes sense now." He said.

"You'll do great out there, I know it." Elsa added. She turned to Anna and Kristoff.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. I feel as though I just found you again, baby." Anna's voice was hoarse.

"It's not like I'll never see you again. Dolph said he'd re-open the portal if it ever died again. Every time I come back to visit Elsa and Hiccup, I'll come back to see you guys too." She said, and went in to hug her, "Dante really wants this, mom. But I'm doing this for me, most importantly. I want this." She said.

"I always knew I'd find you again." Kristoff said, "And somehow, I always knew you'd leave." He chuckled, "I just sort of hoped I was wrong. But if you're happy...how can I resist?"

"You have to let us come to the wedding though, of course." Anna said, patting Calder's back.

"Mom! We only just started dating." Ophelia felt her cheeks blush.

"You know it's going to happen." Elsa agreed.

She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Dante standing there, eyes red and puffy. She leaned down and hugged him, and he didn't pull away.

"How...I can never..." He whispered, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you." He finally finished.

"Well work on that." Ophelia informed him, "Keep Osanna by your side. She's reasonable. Odin willing she'll be queen one day." She winked at him.

"We're just friends." He fumbled awkwardly. She hummed, not convinced.

"I want to go with you!" Yvonne cried, attacking her from the other side.

"Ack! Starkid, you belong here." Ophelia said once she'd regained her balance, "But you can visit all the time when you get your own dragon, okay?" The little girl nodded solemnly.

"Can I get my own room at your new place?" She asked.

"I'll design it just for you." Ophelia promised. She turned to Calder, "Well, we have a lot to do, now. Don't we?"

And so they did. They set their travel date a month from the announcement. They didn't want to take the provisions of Elsa and Hiccup, with spring just barley arriving, but they insisted on taking at least some seeds and things that lasted a long time. It was a quite a journey to Arendelle. More people than she ever expected joined up with her and Calder, and by a week before they left, they were nearly thirty strong, of both Vikings and those from the future. The kid that had once been a general that had apparently apologized to Jor, for example, decided to come with them. Also, so had Brinja, much to Camacazi's surprise. The surprise of everyone, really. When asked why, her answer had been eloquent for a thirteen-year-old.

"Mom has told me that I'm the eldest twin, but we both know Tyrah is much better suited to be leader. I don't want to, but I'm slated to take over the new group when mom dies. I suppose this is my way of stepping down in the best way possible. Ophelia was right...I can feel the true path in my bones."

There had been much discussion if Camacazi was really going to let her thirteen-year-old run off with Calder and Ophelia, but Ophelia promised to take special watch of her and if anything at all were to happen to inform Camacazi at once. If she couldn't take it, they might wait until she was a bit older to go, but as for now, she was coming.

The night before she left, Ophelia spent a final night with her friends.

"Starting your own world. Ballsy, Cal." Lyal patted him on the back, "Might need to pro-create a-ow!" He started to say, but Sigrid punched him in the shoulder.

"Stop it. Ophelia's poor ears can't handle that." She teased.

"Gee, thanks Sigrid."

"Sappho approves. And she's like the pinnacle of fate and meant to be." Randolph informed everyone, and Ophelia chuckled.

"And as Cyril would say, we haven't all faded into oblivion so I must be doing something right." She added, and Dolph nodded hastily.

"True, true."

"So I hear you're going under Cyril's wing for a bit, huh?" Calder asked Dolph, "Going to Arendelle."

"Yeah. I'm becoming the official corespondent for the Omphalos and all, since you know, I sort of control them. I have to meet some big 'important' people." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh! If you meet anyone famous in the future, get their autograph for me." Fulla waved her hand around.

"You won't even know who they are!"

"Yeah, but my great to I don't know how many in the future children will. It will be the family heirloom." She declared, and everyone laughed.

"So... guys...I think I'm going with them." Jor said above the laugher, and everyone stopped. Ophelia turned to her.

"Really?" She asked, stumbling back on her log.

"There's not much for me here. I think I need to start fresh." She said, smiling placidly, "If you'll take me?"

"Oh, of course!" Ophelia nearly crushed her with her hug.

"Oh yeah! I want to come too." Fulla said casually as though she was telling Ophelia about the weather, "What? No one is surprised that I want to go?" She said, scowling.

"Naw." Einar chuckled, "I mean, you did follow them on basically a suicide mission." He pointed out.

"I don't like being left out of things." She said pointedly, "Just like Tyrah, I'll never be leader. Might as well be the start of a new world." She said, fluffing her hair.

"Somehow, that makes perfect sense for you." Lyal chuckled, "I sort of want to go...but I know my fate's here." He said, and then, he looked at Sigrid hesitantly, "Are you...going?"

Sigrid's eyes turned between Jor and Ophelia, her two best friends. She turned to Lyal, and Ophelia saw her confidence shatter.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked softly, and in that moment, it was as though the were the only ones talking. Lyal gave a soft shake of his head.

"No. Not really."

"Finally!" Fulla stood up, "You guys took even longer than these two." She threw her hands back to Ophelia and Calder, "You two are much more stubborn."

Ophelia laughed behind her hands, and soon everyone was. They all slept underneath the stars as a group one final time, and for a moment, everything was perfectly as it was meant to be.

In the morning, the whole of Berk arrived to see them off. Everyone was hugging and sharing hopes and dreams and everyone loaded things onto the dragons.

"Hey!" Einar called to Calder, who turned to see the lean and swarthy boy running up to him, carrying some packs he'd forgotten.

"Oh, thanks! Whew, this would have been bad to forget." He said, and frowned, "I'm going to miss you, Einar. I really do think of you as a brother."

"Don't be all mushy." Einar swatted away his hug, "I'm going with you."

"Huh?" Calder frowned, "But the Lava Louts. I'm letting you take them over. I already okayed it with Hiccup and-,"

"I know.I politely declined Hiccup's offer. I'm not really their leader. THey wouldn't want me, and I'm not too keen on leading anyone. Someone else will do a much better job. Someone that wasn't raised by Unn." He added.

"I'm sort of glad you're coming." Calder said in all honesty, "I suppose that means you need to ride with someone on their dragon though..."

"She'll hatch." Einar patted his egg encouraging, "Eventually."

"Calder!" Someone called his name, and he turned to see Ophelia bouncing up to him, happier than she'd ever been before, "Ready to leave?"

"Yep. Einar's coming."

"Cool! The more the merrier. Let me just hug my parents goodbye, then we'll take off." She said, nodding back to where both sets stood. Calder watched as she went over and hugged all of them- her parents on both sides, her siblings and cousins, saying something to each of them before getting on Achilles, Hubert on her head like a helmet. She waved goodbye, and the whole fleet took off.

Hiccup watched them until they were mere dots in the distance, and then finally, they were gone.

He didn't get a chance to think about it until they were deep into that night. It had been a rather exciting day. Ophelia had left to start her own life, Anna and Kristoff had named Dante as the new heir in a big ceremony, and the remaining tribes had mapped out on Berk where all the new villages would be, and construction had started. All the new eras had begun today, of all days.

When he returned to his old house, Valka and Stoick's, where his family was staying, he was surprised to see Elsa still up, sitting by the fire.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm quite fine." She assured, moving over so he could sit. She melted into his figure, sighing, "I'm just thinking about life. About when I first got here. Remember how Toothless had that weird connection with me?" She asked with a soft chuckle.

"Of course! It was so strange."

"I think he felt it. The Alpha power in my fingers. There was so much pointing to my powers coming from a bewilderbeast, I just never really thought about it. Not even until Ophelia left today, when I realized it. My niece is my own great-something grandmother!"

"Ow...that hurts my head just thinking about it." Hiccup said playfully, rubbing his temple, "Life is weird."

"You can say that again." Elsa agreed, swinging her legs over his so she was laying on the couch. She looked up to see Hiccup smiling at her like a fool, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I have some sauce on my lips from dinner?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

"No, of course not. I just...I'm so in love with you right now."

"Because the rest of the time you're not. Good to know." Elsa teased, and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"No, missy. Gosh, you've been around me too long. You're becoming sarcastic."

"Becoming? Hun, I reached Sarcasm Bay a long time ago." She assured.

"What I'm trying to say is I haven't a lot of time to really look at you. Everything's been so busy. For once...it's calm. And I love you as much as I did the first moment I realized it."

"On our wedding day?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"It was even before that. I remember the moment I knew I could live forever with you, Elsa, was you chose Mercedes as your dragon. It was such a gesture, it befuddled me so much that you of all people could get her to like you, and maybe that's also when I realized how brilliantly special you are." He said, "Still are."

He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"For all you are besides what you have," He said, a mantra of a promise from their wedding night, smiling as her fingers frosted over.

"And all you don't have." She agreed, her heel tapping against his metal leg.

"A perfect fit. You fill what I don't have." He said with a confident grin.

"Fate usually isn't wrong." Elsa reminded him, and he laughed.

"You think Dolph could get me her address? I think I'd like to send her a nice meat basket or something as thanks."

"So Fate likes meat?" Elsa asked. Hiccup shrugged, leaning down to kiss her.

"Who doesn't?"

"A very good point, my Viking." Elsa agreed, rolling over so she was on top, and leaning down to kiss him again, "A very good point."

And then, they lapsed into silence. But it was, of course, the best kind of silence. The kind when the whole word sighed, knowing at least in this very moment, everything in the whole universe was perfectly where it should be.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's really the end.
> 
> Just...wow.
> 
> So, some news. Sometime, although i'm not sure when even since it's not imperative it gets out, I will be updating a full timeline of basically everything for those that are curious. I'm not prioritizing it, so it might be a month or something before it comes out. I'll have to see how much I want to write it.
> 
> I'm also drawing out all the main OC's for the story, like Ophelia and Calder, and those will be up with links soon because I realized some were never fully described. In the meantime a longtime follower on dA did two pieces of what she thinks they look like, so that link will be up soon!
> 
> NOTE FOR LURKERS: What is a lurker? Those people that read faithfully, have this story favorited or alerted, but never once have left a review. Leave a review here, now. Why? Firstly, this is the last chapter, and don't you want to tell me what you thought, if not of just this, but the whole story? Secondly, I do deserve it- I've written 39 chapters of these guys and a shit ton amount of words (too tired to look up word count, but it's long. Like 400 microsoft word pages long), and never really cared that you did or didn't review, as long as people read. Now do something for me and review it. Don't know what to review? Here's some stuff that you could...
> 
> *Favorite OC
> 
> *Favorite part of the whole story
> 
> *Favorite Couple
> 
> Now you don't have to answer these questions. But I've heard often from people that the reason they don't review is that they don't know what to write. I'm giving you something to write, but of course feel free to write other things if your little heart so desires it.
> 
> To those that have always reviewed, I can't tell you how happy you all make me.
> 
> I can't believe it's done and I hope you are all as happy as this story has made me :)
> 
> For the last time, read and review (especially the lurkers!)
> 
> Frosty out.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a Hiccelsa fanfiction today, and realized that the big five is basically a huge shipping bicycle, consitering I ship: HiccupxAstrid, HiccupxMerida, HiccupxElsa, JackxElsa, ElsaxHans, RapunzelxFlynn, MeridaxThisOne Guy and so on...
> 
> There are really only a few ships I don't like- ie JackxRapunzel.
> 
> Anywho, this is the first chapter, so enjoy ;)
> 
> Why did Ophelia fall down with her? We'll see. And I figured that Anna read a lot of books in her time alone, and Ophelia is a rather pretty name (disregarding the horrible ending Hamlet's Ophelia has). It's not foreshadowing for what will happen to this one, though, of course. Tell me if you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
